Mente rota, alma quebrada
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción al castellano de "Broken Mind, Fractured Soul" de Sensibly Tainted. Un Harry Potter afecto del Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples (TPM). Seis personalidades diferentes habitando en su cabeza. ¡Snape mentor! ¡Snape psicoterapeuta!
1. Prólogo

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Prólogo**

Respecto de Harry Potter hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Para la mayor parte del mundo mágico es el Salvador, el que derrotó al Señor Oscuro. Para muchos es una estrella más en la constelación de los famosos. Algunos sólo ven en él a un adolescente. Unos pocos ven en él a un amigo. Cada quien ve algo diferente en el que porta la cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. ¿Resultaría entonces tan extraño que su interior estuviera igual de dividido que el exterior aparente?

oOo

La casa de Godric Hollow era un hermoso hogar de madera cálida, decorado predominantemente en tonos rojos y dorados. Suscitaba imágenes de tibias fogatas y de hojas de otoño, de momentos felices… y con más esplendor que nunca esa noche de Halloween. La familia la había pasado muy bien, a pesar de la guerra implacable que asolaba el país. Habían jugado y reído. James se había disfrazado de pirata; Lily, de princesa y el pequeño Harry, de gatito negro.

Ya se había hecho tarde, sin embargo; el matrimonio estaba sentado en la sala, Lily sosteniendo en brazos al bebé dormido. Repasaban juntos las fotos que habían tomado durante la tarde. —Me gusta ésta. —dijo él sonriendo y mirando a su mujer con sus ojos marrones llenos de deleite.

Lily miró la foto y rió. Era de ella acunando al bebé, Harry estiraba los bracitos tratando de agarrar el murciélago de una guirnalda que se había desprendido y que colgaba del techo, podía oír en su memoria las risitas encantadas de su hijo.

—Para mí, la mejor de todas es esta otra. —era de James sentado a la mesa comiendo el postre, de pronto un puñado de puré de papas entraba volando en el cuadro y le impactaba en el ojo derecho.

—Tiene buena puntería, no se puede negar. —dijo James sonriendo.

—Eso fue para que aprendas a no retacearle golosinas en Halloween. —ella lo besó tiernamente y él le enredó una mano en la larga y roja cabellera. Lily lo miró con ojos llenos de amor pero se separó y se puso de pie —Lo llevo a acostar, vuelvo enseguida.

—Pero no te demores. —la urgió él con voz ronca. Ella le sopló un beso y marchó escaleras arriba. Harry no se despertó cuando lo depositó en la cuna, ni cuando lo arropó con las suaves y livianas mantas acolchadas. Se permitió unos momentos para mirarlo dormir plácido, luego se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno en los cabellos de negro satín.

Se incorporó de golpe, tensa. Algo estaba mal. Corrió hasta la puerta y escuchó. Risas y maldiciones lanzadas… luego silencio. Los ojos verdes se le desorbitaron. De algún modo los habían descubierto… ¡y habían atravesado las defensas sin que ellos lo notaran! Presa del pánico, cerró la puerta y la acerrojó. Luego corrió de vuelta junto a la cuna. Harry se había despertado sobresaltado por los movimientos bruscos y los ruidos, y empezó a llorar.

Lily lo acalló e hizo ondear la varita a su alrededor murmurando por lo bajo. Pasó un minuto… y otro… ya casi terminaba. La puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente, los gritos que venían de abajo aumentaron de intensidad y también el llanto de Harry. El Señor Oscuro rió, los ojos rojos relumbraron de placer. Lily apretó a su hijo contra sí, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, desde la planta baja subían los gritos de James… estaban torturándolo.

—Esperaba que su tan altamente estimado esposo habría de presentar mejor batalla, a mis fieles seguidores les bastaron apenas unos minutos para reducirlo.

—¿Cuántos trajo? —escupió ella— ¿Cincuenta?

Él rió. —No tantos… unos veinte. ¿Habré exagerado? Espero que dure un rato más… todos quieren divertirse un poco.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡No va a ganar! ¡Terminará aplastado! —le vaticinó.

—¡_Crucio!_ —siseó Voldemort.

La observó sonriendo con dulzura, el cuerpo de Lily se sacudía en agonía pero no había soltado a su hijo. El llanto de Harry se tornó frenético. Voldemort anuló la maldición y el dolor cesó.

—Hoy me siento clemente. La dejaré vivir para que haga correr la voz sobre mi poder. Corra a contarle a su jefe. Estoy seguro de que Albus sabrá consolarla. Váyase.

—¡No! —jadeó Lily todavía temblando de dolor— ¡No voy a permitir que mate a Harry!

—El niño morirá esta noche. No es necesario que muera Ud. también. No sea necia, mujer… ¡váyase! Ya podrá tener otros… —le ronroneó acercándosele.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No Harry!

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —pronunció Voldemort con tono aburrido. Lily se desplomó muerta, con el bebé todavía envuelto en sus brazos.

El Señor Oscuro hizo una mueca de desprecio y volvió a apuntar la varita. Harry había quedado en silencio, los ojos muy abiertos, aterrados. Voldemort repitió las palabras de muerte y el haz de envenenada luz verde cruzó el aire. Al mismo tiempo se activó el encantamiento de Lily.

El blanco de la magia sacrificial se unió al azul del escudo que irradió del poder del bebé. Y chocaron con violencia contra el verde. Las paredes del cuarto se rajaron y retrocedieron, el haz verde rebotó sobre el atacante y lo arrancó de su cuerpo.

Pero una fina lengua verde logró atravesar el sólido escudo y alcanzó a lamer cortante la frente del bebé. Harry soltó un grito desgarrador. La insidiosa oscuridad lo penetró y se conjugó con su alma. Instintivamente, la mente inocente rechazó al maligno invasor y cercenó un fragmento de su alma para hacerlo a un lado de su consciencia y de su ser.

Los muros de la casa comenzaron a desmoronarse, Harry, siempre entre los brazos de su madre muerta, perdió el conocimiento. Hondo en su interior el parásito de vil oscuridad se enquistó en la astilla fragmentada y pasó a ser una entidad nueva, ajena pero presente. Pequeña y débil en comparación con la fuerza de la mente de Harry se hundió latente en los estratos más profundos de su subconsciente.

oOo

Petunia Dursley sufrió gran consternación cuando encontró al bebé dormido envuelto en una manta en el umbral. Pero era una madre y no podía rechazarlo, aunque viniera de la hermana a la que había odiado. Vernon aceptó su decisión, existía la posibilidad de que el nene no estuviera contaminado con la _anormalidad_ de su madre.

Fue así que durante dos años, Petunia trató a Harry con tolerancia. Siempre atendía antes y mejor a su hijo, pero Harry también recibía cuidados y una segunda cuna para él había sido ubicada en la habitación de Dudley. Los dos tenían juguetes pero Petunia sólo jugaba con su hijo, Harry tenía que entretenerse por su cuenta.

El chico de ojos verdes era muy tranquilo, callado y contento. No parecía importarle la poca atención que le prestaban y se las arreglaba bien solo. Había días en que lloraba llamando a su papá y su mamá pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo esos episodios fueron tornándose mucho más raros y llegado un momento dejaron de ocurrir. En alguna oportunidad su tía le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos. Harry probablemente no había entendido lo que eso significaba pero lo que sí había comprendido era que no los vería nunca más.

La aceptación a regañadientes de los Dursley se hizo añicos un día cuando Harry ya tenía cuatro años. Ese día había empezado mal, Dudley había estado haciendo rabietas durante toda la mañana y la paciencia de su madre se había agotado a medida que transcurrían las horas. Para cuando llegó la hora de la siesta estaba exhausta. Dudley seguía gritando, no quería que lo pusieran a dormir, pero Petunia por primera vez decidió no hacerle caso.

Desde su cuna, Harry vio a Dudley en un ataque de furia arrojar su osito preferido al suelo. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Dudley se puso a llorar a grito pelado. A pesar de que estaba muy cansada, Petunia no pudo ya ignorarlo, no cuando gritaba de esa forma. Suspiró resignada, se levantó y enfiló a la habitación de los chicos.

Justo abrió la puerta cuando el llanto de Dudley cambiaba a risas. Su osito que flotaba en el aire descendió hasta sus brazos. La mirada de Petunia se desvió hacia Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de intensa concentración. Por un lado sintió un gran alivio, no era Dudley el responsable de la _anormalidad_. Pero por otro lado, sintió que la invadía una oleada de ira y miedo.

Cruzó la habitación hasta la cuna de Harry y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. —¡Pequeño monstruo! ¡No te atrevas a contaminar a Dudley con tu anormalidad!

Harry se puso a llorar de dolor y por los chillidos estridentes que le perforaban los oídos. Los gritos de Harry potenciaron la furia de Petunia, lo sacó de la cuna con tal violencia al punto que le dislocó un hombro, el llanto de Harry arreció y los gritos se agudizaron. Histérica, Petunia se puso a aullar descontrolada y bajó las escaleras frenética buscando algún lugar para meterlo, fue entonces que vio el armario debajo de la escalera, lo arrojó dentro, cerró violentamente la puerta y le pasó el cerrojo.

Cuando Vernon llegó al final de la tarde, las cosas de Harry ardían en un tanque en el patio trasero. Se escandalizó y se enfadó al extremo cuando su mujer entre sollozos le contó lo que había pasado. Harry dormía en el armario, había quedado exhausto. En su desesperación por hacer desaparecer el dolor, había apelado instintiva e inconscientemente a la magia para curarse. Pero hacerlo lo había drenado de energía. Se despertó sobresaltado cuando su tío lo agarró de los cabellos y lo sacó del armario.

—¡Boy! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar que no hay lugar en esta casa para anormales! ¡Así sea la última cosa que haga! —bramó y Harry sintió el mordisco del primer cinturonazo.

Harry chilló de dolor. Siguieron una docena más que le laceraron la espalda, los flancos y las piernas. El último le cruzó la cara. Harry no lograba entender qué pasaba y el dolor era lo único que parecía existir. Ésas eran las personas que supuestamente debían cuidarlo, a las que consideraba familia. ¿Por qué le estaban pegando? ¿Por qué su tío le gritaba tan enojado?

Dolía tanto… tanto… era insoportable… ¿cómo defenderse? Su mente apeló al mismo recurso que cuando era un bebé… cuando había rechazado la magia oscura parásita… se protegió fracturándose una vez más. No quería tomar consciencia del dolor… debía hacer a un lado todo lo que significara sufrimiento, miedo, remordimiento.

—¡Perdón, tío! —sollozó dolorido— ¡Perdón! ¡Voy a ser bueno! ¡Me voy a portar bien!

—¡Más te vale, Boy! ¡De lo contrario te voy a echar a patadas para que termines muriéndote en una alcantarilla! 

oOo

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente en el armario, no recordaba nada de la terrible azotaína. Esos recuerdos terribles quedaron para la nueva personalidad separada, que se identificó como Boy. Castigos similares se repitieron cada tanto durante los meses siguientes, nunca era Harry el que salía del armario para sufrirlos, siempre era Boy. Era Boy el que gritaba pidiendo inútilmente perdón y clemencia.

Harry no se acordaba de nada de eso por supuesto. Sí recordaba que ese segundo día, su tía le había ordenado que vaciara el armario y que llevara todo al patio. Una labor titánica que le llevó todo el día, hubo momentos en los que se paraba a llorar desconsolado… su tía lo notó, naturalmente pero se limitó a mirarlo con total indiferencia.

A medida que pasaron los días se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente, que ya no era parte de la familia. Cada tanto contrabandeaba algún juguete que había quedado perdido en algún rincón o que habían tirado a la basura porque estaba roto. Fue una buena idea, al menos algo para entretenerse iba a tener, porque le tocaba pasar la mayor parte del día encerrado en el armario.

Harry no sabía de la existencia de Boy. Sí sabía que a veces demoraban para hacerlo salir para usar el baño y que terminaba orinándose encima… pero no sabía de las muchas veces que su tía lo sacaba al patio para "limpiarlo de sus inmundicias" con el chorro helado de la manguera… al que sacaban al patio en esos casos siempre era Boy.

oOo

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta la navidad cuando Harry tenía cinco años. Petunia decidió que en lugar de tenerlo encerrado era preferible ponerlo a hacer algo útil. Harry, que la había oído acercarse se apresuró a esconder el libro de cuentos destartalado que había estado hojeando.

—Boy, salí y vení a ayudarme. —ordenó ella con desdén.

—Sí, tía Petunia.

—¡Pero no así como estás, tarado! ¡Andá a lavarte primero! ¡Y no te demores!

Harry corrió al baño y veinte minutos después estaba limpio. Su piel no presentaba ningún rastro de los castigos. Boy se encargaba de curar todo antes de que Harry volviera a hacerse cargo. Petunia sabía que usaba sus "viles cualidades" para que no quedaran marcas, pero se hacía la desentendida. En realidad era muy conveniente para su marido y ella porque no quedaban evidencias visibles del maltrato.

—Andá a batir la mezcla para la torta.

—Sí, tía. —respondió contento y corrió a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Pero poco le duraba el alivio de poder entretenerse haciendo algo. Su tía aprovechaba para decirle cosas desagradables. Que sus padres habían sido malos y que por eso él no servía para nada. Que era un anormal y que por eso nunca nadie lo iba a querer. Cuando Harry se ponía a llorar ella lo hacía callar con una cachetada.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra llorar! ¡Es todo por tu culpa, mocoso mugriento!

Una vez más, enfrentado con algo que no podía manejar, su mente volvió a aplicar el método que le había dado buenos resultados antes. Volvió a partirse. Harry se replegaba y el control pasaba a alguien que pudiera lidiar con su tía, que supiera complacerla, que desplegara estrategias conciliatorias en todo momento para mantenerla al menos conforme.

Esta nueva personalidad aprendió de tía Petunia a cocinar, a limpiar, a trabajar en el jardín… y también modales… en teoría al menos. Influenciada sólo por su tía, la nueva personalidad se creía mujer también y se eligió un nombre de flor, como el de su tía, para asemejarse mejor a su "modelo". Con una sonrisa se bautizó Rose.

Rose tomaba el control siempre que su tía necesitaba ayuda. Se leyó todos los libros sobre etiqueta y modales que Petunia le daba. Cuando venían otras damas de visita a tomar el té, Rose se encargaba de servirlas con una sonrisa dulce y amable. Hablaba apenas… "Hola", "Gracias", ¿Podría…?" y muy poco más.

Incluso cuando alguna señora le hacía alguna pregunta directa, Rose se limitaba a responder con movimientos de cabeza. Pero no por descortesía… lo cierto era que Rose era sorda. Había nacido así para poder ser dulce en todo momento.

Petunia nunca se dio cuenta porque le gustaba el "Harry" que no hablaba. Rose aprendió enseguida a leer los labios. Y poseía el extraño don de la empatía, una prodigiosa habilidad para detectar cómo se sentía cualquier persona que tuviera cerca. Ese don le permitía adivinar las necesidades y deseos de los demás. Su sordera no era por lo tanto una discapacidad seria y la protegía de los habituales dichos acerbos e hirientes de su tía.

oOo

Harry ignoraba todo eso. Creció convencido de que su familia apenas si notaba que existía, de que lo descuidaban siempre y de que lo alimentaban de manera muy irregular. Pero lo cierto era que Rose almorzaba y tomaba el té todas las tardes con su tía. Pero el cuerpo que compartían seguía siendo muy delgado porque Boy gastaba ingentes cantidades de energías para curar los estragos de las frecuentes golpizas de Vernon.

Harry guardaba muy pocos recuerdos de la casa de los Dursley, excepto el armario. Pero las cosas mejoraron cuando empezó a ir a la escuela. Tía Petunia había tenido que convencer a su marido de que era necesario, algunas señoras que venían de visita solían preguntarle a Rose si ya había empezado a ir la escuela.

Harry adoraba la escuela. Poder salir, tener gente alrededor, gente que incluso le prestaba atención. Dudley estaba en el año siguiente, al no tenerlo cerca no sentía aprensión de mostrarse contento y sagaz por miedo a que lo castigaran. Era sin dudas el mejor de su grado, Harry había aprendido a leer sólo a los cinco años y en la escuela absorbía conocimientos como una esponja. Para evitar a Dudley, durante los recreos prefería permanecer en el aula.

Los maestros lo adoraban y le permitían quedarse. Pero un día le llegó una señal de alarma, los maestros comentaban que quizá sería apropiado adelantarlo un año. Harry estaba horrorizado. Lo último que quería era que lo pusieran en el mismo grado de su primo. Así fue que se puso a reflexionar con vehemencia y llegó a elaborar un plan.

Empezó a esconder sus progresos y daba respuestas equivocadas a propósito, en clase, en los deberes y en las pruebas. Los maestros sospecharon al principio, pero era algo que Harry ya había previsto. Cuando lo interrogaron al respecto contestó que había aprendido muchas cosas con sus tíos y que por eso al principio le había ido tan bien pero que a medida que aparecían cosas nuevas ya no le resultaba tan fácil. Le creyeron la mentira y el asunto de adelantarlo pasó al olvido… Harry suspiró aliviado.

oOo

Y fue así que Harry creció más o menos contento y Rose también. Pero Boy no creció como ellos. Siguió siendo siempre el chico de cinco años desamparado, prisionero en un mundo martirizante donde sólo existía el castigo y el dolor. Pero Harry vivía completamente ajeno a eso… Desafortunadamente las cosas fueron cambiando paulatinamente para mal luego de haber cumplido ocho años.

Dudley se portaba muy mal y lo dejaban en penitencia con harta frecuencia. Vernon y Petunia fueron convocados por las autoridades de la escuela. Harry había quedado esperando afuera pero algo pudo oír. Los maestros estaban muy disconformes por el carácter caprichoso y violento de Dudley. Amenazaron incluso con suspenderlo. Harry entró a considerar seriamente la situación y su cerebro se puso a maquinar.

Él sabía que Dudley era malo. Harry se esforzaba por obedecer a sus tíos en todo… Dudley, en cambio, rompía todas las reglas pero nunca lo castigaban… por el contrario, lo recompensaban. Las rabietas de Dudley en la casa era casi diarias y los gritos ensordecedores… sus padres se limitaban a regañarlo un poco con mucha indulgencia y a continuación le consentían todo. Harry nunca se había puesto a considerarlo una injusticia, Dudley era su hijo, era natural que lo trataran de manera distinta y mejor. Pero tras haber oído la opinión de los maestros, Harry empezó a resentirse cada vez más con su familia.

Se empezó a plantear que el que lo tuvieran encerrado no estaba bien y era injusto. Su rencor hacia Dudley fue multiplicándose por el tratamiento diferencial que recibía. Y sus resentimientos ocasionalmente se le asomaban en miradas llenas de odio.

Vernon lo notó. —¡No te atrevas a mirarnos de esa forma, Boy! ¡Engendro anormal! —bramó haciéndolo caer al suelo de un puñetazo y atacándolo a continuación con un lluvia de patadas.

Con fracturas múltiples, incluso de la mandíbula y los ojos seriamente dañados, Boy chillaba pidiendo perdón y piedad y prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer. Pero incluso para Boy la golpiza había sido demasiado y terminó perdiendo la consciencia.

Harry se despertó tres días después. Estaba curado… pero ni siquiera la magia de Boy había sido suficiente para reparar los delicados tejidos oculares… de ahí en adelante iba a necesitar anteojos permanentes. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Nunca más se permitió sentir rabia u odio, esas emociones eran canalizadas inmediatamente hacia ese entorno oscuro y hondo que se había enquistado en su mente aquella trágica noche de Halloween. La oscuridad durmiente en lo profundo se alimentaba de ellas y empezó a crecer y a cobrar fuerzas.

oOo

Una tarde, tres años después…

Aburrido en la oscuridad del armario, afinó el oído poniendo atención a lo que pasaba afuera. Tía Petunia estaba trabajando en la cocina, Dudley estaba en la sala entretenido con los juegos de video. Tío Vernon todavía no había regresado del trabajo. Sintiéndose seguro se atrevió a entreabrir la puerta para que entrara un poco más de luz.

Revisó su colección de juguetes y libros y decidió que se iba a poner a jugar con los soldaditos. Se divirtió un rato simulando un combate entre los dos escuadrones uno de cinco y otro de siete…

Fue entonces que oyó que llegaba el correo, las cartas chocaron contra el suelo. De inmediato cerró la puerta del armario y escondió los juguetes.

Oyó los pasos de su tía por el pasillo.

—¡Dudley! —la oyó exclamar con entusiasmo— ¡Llegó tu boletín de notas!

Dudley había tenido que asistir a la escuela de verano. No le iba mal con los deberes pero en los exámenes siempre era desastroso. Sus padres y los maestros habían llegado a pensar que sufría de pánico a los exámenes, que eso podría explicar la discrepancia entre las tareas habituales y el desempeño paupérrimo en las pruebas. Dudley hacía todo lo posible para convencerlos de que justamente de eso se trataba.

—¡Sé todas las respuesta, se lo juro! Estudio muchísimo y mis deberes son excelentes. Pero… cuando estoy sentado frente a la hoja de examen… es como si todo se me borrara… ¡lo siento tanto!

Harry sonrió con desdén al recordarlo. Su obeso primo _nunca_ tenía idea de nada. Sus deberes eran impecables porque obligaba a Harry a que se los hiciera. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró. En realidad no era algo que lo fastidiara. Todo lo contrario. Las tareas de su grado lo aburrían, hacer los deberes de Dudley era más interesante… aunque no demasiado.

—¡Dudleykins… mirá… sacaste un seis! —chilló fascinada— ¡Ay… estoy tan orgullosa de vos! ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos de compras para celebrar?

—Bueno… quiero una campera… y hay un juego de video nuevo que Piers y yo queremos jugar…

Harry suspiró y volvió a sumergirse en sus divagaciones… unos minutos después su tía abrió la puerta del armario y le ordenó que fuera a preparar la cena. Rose le sonrió dulcemente a su tía y enfiló a la cocina. Se puso el delantal y abrió la heladera.

Petunia se detuvo a observarlo unos instantes. La forma delicada con se apartaba una mecha negra de la frente… el cuidado esmero que ponía para acondicionar los alimentos… Arrugó la frente… el chico parecía tan diferente cuando cocinaba… la forma en que se movía y el modo en que sonreía… no eran los mismos que cuando se preparaba para ir a la escuela o cuando estaba haciendo los deberes. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y fue a ordenar la sala… en realidad no era algo que le importara.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente estaba doblando la ropa lavada mientras los demás tomaban el desayuno que ella les había preparado. Podía percibir la satisfacción que sentían… sonrió contenta.

Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una gran carta que se deslizaba por la ranura y caía al suelo. Sabía que era domingo… y que los domingos no repartían el correo. Debía de tratarse de algo muy importante.

—¿Puedo…? —pregunto. Ella no podía oírse pero su voz sonaba más suave y ligeramente más aguda que la de Harry. Petunia frunció el ceño… Rose percibió su confusión y agregó un breve gesto hacia la puerta.

_¿Qué hay?_, leyó en los duros labios de su tía

No era una palabra que pronunciara nunca, pero sabía la mecánica que tenía que emplear. —_Coreo._ —logró articular. Vernon aplastó un puño contra la mesa, convencido de que Harry se estaba burlando de su esposa. Rose no oyó nada pero se volvió a miralo porque la explosión emocional de su tío sí que había podido sentirla.

—Andá a buscarlo. —ordenó Petunia con brusquedad.

Rose no la oyó obviamente y tenía los ojos concentrados en su tío

Vernon se había puesto morado. _¡Sos sordo, acaso! Hacé lo que te dice tu tía… antes de que me levante y te saque la arrogancia a patadas, Boy!_

Rose volvió los ojos hacia su tía… Petunia frunció el ceño y repitió la orden… Rose salió corriendo de inmediato a cumplir con lo ordenado. Vernon rezongaba murmurando y Dudley trataba de disimular unas risitas divertidas. Le encantaba cuando se la agarraban con Harry.

Rose levantó el sobre y quedó espantada cuando leyó lo que decía. _Harry Potter, el armario debajo de la escalera._ Ella sabía quiénes eran Harry y Boy pero nunca se detenía mucho a pensar en ellos. Nunca los había conocido personalmente. No sabía qué hacer así que se retiró. Harry miró el sobre con curiosidad, leyó la dirección y contuvo una exclamación. ¡Era para él! Nunca antes había recibido una carta… y era domingo… debía de tratarse de algo muy importante. Sonrió y se dispuso a abrirla… pero fue en ese momento que le llegó el grito de Vernon desde la cocina: —¡¿Por qué estás demorando tanto, Boy?!

Harry no sabía bien qué pasaba… pero ese tipo de discontinuidades eran tan frecuentes en su vida que ya había dejado de otorgarles importancia hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no quería darle la carta a su tío… sabía que si se la daba nunca llegaría a enterarse de qué se trataba. Así que arrojó la carta en el armario cuando pasó por delante y regresó a la cocina con la cabeza gacha. —Lo lamento, tío, no había nada. —dijo con el más sumiso de los tonos.

Vernon volvió a ponerse morado y se levantó furibundo de la silla. Harry alzó la cabeza de inmediato con los ojos desorbitados de horror, Boy ocupó su lugar al instante. Cayó de rodillas, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y empezó a gritar perdón y que no volvería a hacerlo… pero no detuvo a su tío que comenzó a golpearlo sin misericordia.

—Vernon… —dijo Petunia con tono distraído— vas a llegar tarde… acordate de que tenés que ir a recibir a ese cliente que llamó especialmente para que lo atendieras hoy a pesar de ser domingo.

—¡El resto te lo voy a dar cuando vuelva, Boy! —dijo tío Vernon, le dio un beso a su mujer, agarró la chaqueta y se fue refunfuñando.

—Andá al armario… ¡y no me manches el piso con sangre! —ordenó tía Petunia con desdén.

—Sí, tía… lo siento… perdón… —gimió Boy y se fue arrastrando hasta el armario. Entre sollozos quedos… la magia de Boy lo fue rodeando, calmando el dolor y curando.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en el armario. Sonrió ampliamente y tanteó alrededor hasta ubicar el sobre. Aguzó el oído, y como no alcanzó a distinguir nada, empujó un poco la puerta para que entrar más luz. Abrió la carta… pero sólo alcanzó a leer la primera frase… Dudley abrió de golpe la puerta… había venido a buscarlo para jugar a "La caza de Harry"… pero haberlo sorprendido en algo indebido era mucho mejor.

—¡Mamá! —gritó a voz en cuello— ¡El anormal tiene una carta! ¡Le mintió a papá!

Petunia vino corriendo desde el jardín y los encontró forcejeando con el sobre.

—Dudley… soltala… es mía… dejame leerla…

Petunia se hizo con el sobre y apartó a Dudley a un lado. —¿¡Qué pensás que estás haciendo, Boy!? ¡No se lee la correspondencia de otros!

—Está dirigida a mí… —clamó Harry.

Ella leyó la dirección y quedó helada durante varios segundos. Sabía muy bien de dónde venía la carta… se recompuso enseguida… empujó a Harry dentro del armario y cerró la puerta. —¡Ya tu tío se va a encargar de arreglarte cuentas cuando vuelva!

oOo

Harry no recordaba todas las palizas de los días siguientes, Boy sí. Vernon le pegaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo tiraba en el armario y le ponía llave a la puerta. Destruía todas las cartas que llegaban, incluso pidió unas semanas de licencia en el trabajo para poder estar casi todo el día en casa. Petunia vivía histérica y Dudley había dejado de reírse porque su padre se ponía cada vez más enojado con cada día que pasaba. Finalmente Vernon decidió que se irían de vacaciones a una cabaña junto al océano.

—¡Es la única manera de librarnos de esas malditas cartas y de esas condenadas aves!

Durante el viaje lo ignoraron prácticamente todo el tiempo, a Harry le vino muy bien que así fuera. Se sentía extenuado, él pensaba que debido al problema de las cartas dormía poco de noche. En realidad la fatiga extrema era consecuencia de las masivas cantidades de energía que Boy había usado esa semana para mantenerlos vivos. Durmió prácticamente durante las diez horas que duró el viaje. Vernon se negó a hacer parada alguna. Ni siquiera cuando Petunia le había dicho que necesitaba ir al baño, Harry había estado despierto en ese momento y no podía creer que Vernon, que siempre era tan solícito con su mujer, se hubiese negado a ese pedido. ¿Qué era eso tan serio que trataban de ocultarle tan desesperadamente? ¿Qué cosa tan grave era lo que había en esas cartas? Esos pensamientos lo atormentaban y esa noche no podía dormirse y la feroz tormenta que se había desatado afuera no era algo que ayudara precisamente.

Como no podía dormir, fue el primero que percibió el extraño temblor. Giró poniéndose boca abajo y clavó la mirada en la puerta. Alguien venía. ¿Pero cómo? La cabaña estaba en una isla a centenares de metros de la costa.

Alguien aporreó la puerta. Dudley se levantó aullando del diván en el que dormía. Petunia y Vernon, los dos en ropa de cama, vinieron corriendo al instante. Su tío portaba una enorme escopeta. El que golpeaba ignoró olímpicamente las amenazas de Vernon, que gritaba que estaba armado, y literalmente tiró la puerta abajo arrancándola de los goznes.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Hagrid entró, volvió a colocar la puerta más o menos en su lugar y se presentó. Harry miraba con asombro indescriptible a ese hombre descomunal que poco después había insultado a Dudley y había inutilizado la escopeta doblándola como si fuera de goma. Pero cuando le tendió la caja a él sonreía ampliamente. Temblando, estiró las manos para recibirla.

—¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó sobrecogido por emociones que no sabía identificar— ¿Hoy es realmente mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto que sí. —le contestó Hagrid— ¿Acaso te has olvidado del día que cumplís años?

Harry abrió la caja. Dentro había una torta de chocolate con la inscripción: _Feliz cumpleaños Nº 11 Harry_. Sentía ganas de reír y de llorar.

—Gracias… eh… Hagrid… pero… ¿puedo preguntarte quién sos vos?

—Es cierto, no te lo había dicho. —dijo Hagrid sin dejar de sonreírle— Soy el guardián de las llaves y del predio de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Y procedió a contarle a continuación la verdad de su pasado. Sus padres, Lily y James Potter, habían sido asesinados por un mago malvado, pero Harry había sobrevivido. Nadie había vuelto a ver al Señor Oscuro desde aquella noche. Harry lo escuchó con mucha atención absorbiendo toda la información. Luego se permitió una sonrisa cuando Hagrid amenazó a su tío y cuando le puso una cola de cerdo a Dudley.

Seguía todavía algo aturdido cuando a la mañana Hagrid lo llevó a Londres y a Diagon Alley. Jamás había soñado que algo así de maravilloso pudiera llegar a pasarle. El buen humor se le desvaneció cuando entraron a _El caldero que pierde_ y todos clavaron la mirada en él y empezaron a cuchichear. No le gustaba ser el foco de atención. Y no le gustaba el modo en que lo miraban.

Fue entonces mismo que sus esperanzas flaquearon, el mundo mágico no parecía diferenciarse mucho del mundo muggle. Toda esa gente quería algo de él, a cambio de haberlo rescatado. Iba a tener que ir con mucho cuidado porque esa nueva situación de su vida podía llegar a ser tan problemática como la anterior. Iba a tener que aprender rápido. Y lo que Hagrid había pasado a buscar en Gringotts era una de las tantas cosas que le convendría investigar.

En la tienda de madame Malkin conoció a un chico rubio que también entraba a estudiar en Hogwarts. Harry apenas si habló pero dejó que el otro hablara para tratar de reunir la mayor cantidad de información. Le resultó difícil disimular que prácticamente no sabía nada de ese nuevo mundo. Pero para cuando terminaron de tomarle las medidas, había logrado averiguar unas cuantas cosas. Los magos no eran unidos, había diferentes facciones, si bien no le había quedado claro qué ideas defendía cada grupo. También se enteró de que existía un deporte, el quidditch, que era muy popular.

Y cuando fueron a comprar la varita se enteró de más cosas aun.

El resto del mes se la pasó leyendo los libros de texto. Sus tíos lo dejaron tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho lo habían mudado a la segunda habitación de Dudley y allí se mantuvo encerrado casi siempre hasta que la escuela empezara. Ni siquiera le hicieron problema por Hedwig. Dudley parecía haberle tomado tanto miedo que ni protestó cuando le dieron su segunda habitación. Pero la situación pacífica cambió el día antes de partir para la escuela. Vernon subió a su habitación ese día.

—Te lo advierto, Boy… —dijo su tío remarcando las palabras con deliberada malicia. Boy en su interior se preparó para salir y hacerse cargo. Vernon lo agarró del cuello de la remera.

—… si llegaras a acusarnos con alguno de esos anormales, lo vas a lamentar. ¿Te queda claro? Ni una palabra, Boy… ¡ni una!

—Sí, tío Vernon. —susurró temeroso.

Vernon preparó el cinto y Boy salió de inmediato para recibir lo que se venía.

oOo


	2. La piedra filosofal

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**La piedra filosofal**

Ni siquiera Boy pudo curarlo del todo esa noche, Harry se despertó algo dolorido pero lo atribuyó a que había dormido mal. ¿Quién hubiese podido dormir bien después de la amenaza de su tío la noche anterior? Y no había sido necesaria realmente, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de contar nada de lo ocurrido todos esos años, de hecho había decidido que iba a pensar en los Dursleys lo menos que le fuera posible.

Cuando se bajó del auto miró a su primo con una maliciosa comisura en alto. Dudley contuvo un gemido, después de dejar a Harry lo iban a llevar al hospital para que le sacaran la cola de cerdo mediante cirugía. Harry esperaba que le resultara muy doloroso.

Muy contento, cargó sus cosas en un carrito y siguió a una familia de pelirrojos. Mas tarde el más chico de los pelirrojos lo encontró solo en un compartimiento y se le sentó enfrente. Harry empleó la misma táctica para obtener información que había usado con el rubio en la tienda de ropa. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo pertenecía a la facción opuesta. Ron describió las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts y le aseguró que todos los Slytherins eran malignos. Harry recordaba que el rubio había expresado con mucho orgullo que a él lo iban a poner en Slytherin y también se había referido a Hagrid como _un_ _sirviente_.

Después de la visita de Draco al compartimiento, Harry quedó convencido de que no quería estar en Slytherin, aunque era consciente de que poseía muchas de las cualidades identificadas con esa Casa. Pero no quería estar en la Casa del que había asesinado a sus padres y que era el culpable de que lo hubiesen mandado a vivir con sus tíos. Habló muy poco el resto del viaje pero escuchó con atención todo lo que decía Ron y así aprendió muchas otras cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

El estrés mental alcanzó un punto crítico, esa noche, cuando el Sombrero le dijo que a él le iría muy bien en Slytherin. Y sintió como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él. El Sombrero se quedó callado durante varios segundos, como si de repente se encontrara confundido; y finalmente exclamó: —¡Gryffindor!

Sin que Harry se diera cuenta, había perdido en ese instante varias partes de su pasado que habían procedido a almacenarse en una nueva personalidad que se había llevado consigo buena parte de sus cualidades, no era que lo hubiese despojado totalmente de ellas pero en Harry quedaron menos marcadas.

Corrió muy contento a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor.

oOo

Silas observó el entorno sabiendo que en cierta forma ya no era parte de Harry. Estaba en una habitación que tenía una biblioteca con estantes vacíos, un confortable sillón de lectura de tapizado negro, una cama amplia tendida con sábanas de color verde oscuro y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se acercó al espejo y estudió su reflejo.

Lucía dos o tres años mayor que Harry. Vestía una toga negra un poco abierta, con ribetes verdes e insignia de Slytherin. Camisa blanca de seda, pantalones negros de exquisito corte y lustrosas botas negras de vestir. Los cabellos eran lacios, negros y sedosos, y largos más o menos hasta la altura de la barbilla. Se acomodó una mecha del costado detrás de la oreja, un arito tipo remache con una piedra verde le adornaba el lóbulo. Su rostro era muy similar al de Harry pero no idéntico, los rasgos parecían más afilados. El color de los ojos viraba del celeste al gris claro según la incidencia de la luz.

Sonrió satisfecho y enfiló hacia la puerta. Sabía de las otras personalidades pero quería verlas por sí mismo. Salió a lo que parecía una sala neutra muy estándar. La alfombra era blanca, había un único sofá negro, las paredes eran de piedra gris pálido adornadas con algunos tapices de color crema. Aparte de la de su habitación, había otras tres puertas. La más próxima era blanca, lisa y simple, la de su cuarto en cambio, era de caoba oscura y con un montante semicircular en el extremo superior.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Rose. La nena de unos once años estaba acurrucada sobre las sábanas durmiendo plácida con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Había una ventana grande por la que entraba a raudales la luz del sol. En el alféizar había muchas macetas con plantas y hierbas muy bien cuidadas a juzgar por el aspecto. En los estantes de una pequeña biblioteca había algunos libros, de cocina y de jardinería la mayoría. También había un espejo de cuerpo entero y a un lado una cómoda silla de lectura tapizada en _plush_ blanco. Un delantal blanco con vuelos estaba colgado de un gancho en una de las paredes y había herramientas de jardín acomodadas en un rincón entre la ventana y una mesa pequeña.

La alfombra también era blanca. El cubrecama, rosa muy pálido estampado con rosas rojas, había sido plegado esmeradamente al pie de la cama. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste muy tenue. Todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio. La nena tenía los cabellos rubios, que probablemente le llegaban hasta la cintura, recogidos en una trenza floja. Sus labios tenían el color de pétalos de rosa y tenía puesto un vestido blanco, con muchos vuelitos de encaje, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos blancos de vestir estaban a un lado de la cama.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento, eran de un celeste intenso, la confusión se le dibujó claramente en los dulces rasgos.

—Yo soy Silas. —le dijo— Yo voy a cuidarte y también me voy a asegurar de que Harry no haga nada estúpido. Ahora volvé a dormir.

Ella asintió apenas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Silas cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, a pesar de que sabía que la nena era sorda.

La puerta siguiente era una réplica exacta de la del armario debajo de la escalera. Silas revoleó los ojos y la abrió. Y el interior lucía igual que el del número 4 de Privet Drive. El mismo catre destartalado estaba dentro y un nene de cinco años durmiendo encima. Los ojos del chico se abrieron de repente, negros y llenos de lágrimas, de desesperación y de miedo. Silas no le prestó atención a sus gemidos de disculpa y a sus súplicas de que no le hiciera daño. Estaba casi desnudo y el cuerpecito mostraba signos de desnutrición. Tenía casi toda la piel cubierta con moretones y laceraciones. Silas sabía que de nada serviría cualquier cosa que le dijera, cerró la puerta con cuidado y lo dejó para que siguiera descansando tranquilo.

Quedaba una sola puerta más. Era como las que podrían haberse encontrado en algún antiguo castillo, de gruesa piedra gris con negras bandas horizontales de hierro. Silas la abrió. Adentro estaba oscuro. Pero en el fondo pudo adivinar la forma de un hombre, parecía tener la piel muy pálida, yacía acostado a más o menos medio metro del suelo. Las manos se destacaban particularmente, los dedos terminaban en largas uñas negras de fiero aspecto, como de garras. Ni los labios, ni las mejillas, ni los párpados de la cara cadavérica mostraban color. Pero algo brillaba en el extremo de la cabeza y el brillo caía en cascada hasta el suelo formando un charco de oscuridad líquida. Silas comprendió que se trataba de los cabellos, muy largos, si la figura hubiese estado de pie probablemente le llegarían hasta el suelo. El hombre no se movió, ni siquiera parecía que respirara. Silas no se animó a entrar para observarlo de más cerca, se dio prisa para cerrar la puerta.

oOo

Harry empezó a ir a clases, conoció a sus nuevos profesores e hizo sus primeros amigos. No alcanzó a darse cuenta de que había cosas en él que habían cambiado, aprender ya no le resultaba tan fácil como en la escuela primaria y su natural agudeza y amargo cinismo se habían atemperado mucho. No era consciente de la presencia de Silas aprendiendo detrás de sus ojos, observando todo con atención, urdiendo planes. Tampoco sabía que cuando se iba a dormir, Silas tomaba el control y se colaba sigilosamente en la biblioteca para estudiar más, incluso temas que no se veían en clase. La biblioteca de la habitación de Silas se fue poblando rápidamente de libros.

Era Silas el que vigilaba a los otros, el que se encargaba de que Boy y el hombre-cadáver permanecieran en sus recintos sin que nada los perturbara. Pero Rose no se estaba adaptando bien, dormía inquieta y se quejaba en sueños. Para solucionar el problema, una vez por semana mientras Harry dormía, Silas se levantaba e iba a los invernaderos y allí dejaba salir a Rose para que se ocupara de atender las plantas bajo la luz de la luna.

Nadie llegó a notar el extraño comportamiento de Harry, él mismo tampoco, Silas o Rose salían sólo cuando el anfitrión dormía.

Harry estaba realmente muy contento con la nueva escuela, a pesar del profesor Snape. A Silas, por su parte, el profesor le caía más bien simpático, aunque no aprobaba cuando el ingenio socarrón del profesor elegía como blanco a _su_ Harry.

El quidditch era otra de las cosas que a Harry le gustaban. Al principio se sorprendió y se asustó un poco cuando lo pusieron en el equipo, pero el entusiasmo de Ron y su propia creciente afición por el vuelo lograron que se le pasara pronto la aprensión. Por otra parte disfrutaba también investigando sobre el misterio del artículo de la bóveda y del perro de tres cabezas del tercer piso. Con Ron al principio y también con Hermione más adelante. Silas aprobó en silencio y complacido la incorporación de Hermione, el pelirrojo era fastidioso y tendía a hartarlo, Hermione estaba lejos de ser perfecta pero por lo menos era inteligente.

Naturalmente, las cosas no podían permanecer maravillosas de manera indefinida. En febrero, por el asunto del dragón, les pusieron penitencia a cumplir con Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido, a Hermione, Neville, Malfoy y él. A Harry no le pareció un castigo tan severo, Hagrid le caía bien y el bosque no le suscitaba tanto miedo o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Todo cambió después de que le tocó estar frente a frente con Voldemort. El unicornio muerto le hizo comprender que no estaba en medio de un juego. Se trataba de algo real y serio. ¿Y si Snape estaba trabajando para Voldemort y quería apoderarse de la piedra? Voldemort ansiaba ese artefacto que podía otorgarle inmortalidad y se iba a servir de su seguidor para obtenerlo. No, todo el asunto había dejado de ser divertido.

Silas había permanecido indiferente al misterio que había mantenido tan ocupado a su anfitrión, pero la cosa había cambiado cuando Voldemort se sumó a la ecuación. Si Voldemort ganaba poder, ellos iban a ser una de sus primeras víctimas. Por otro lado, si bien Snape era uno de los sospechosos, Silas consideraba que Harry no estaba buscando en la dirección correcta. Había algo que no cuadraba, que no llegaba a conformarlo del todo y no pensaba así sólo porque el profesor de Pociones ocasionalmente lo divertía.

Trató de ayudar suscitándole a Harry corazonadas y cosas por el estilo, pero Harry podía mostrarse a veces muy obstinado. Trató de hacer lo posible para mitigar la ansiedad creciente de Harry, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Y el estado de ánimo alterado del anfitrión empezó a influir negativamente en los otros. Rose estaba casi siempre inquieta y a veces se oían gritos y llantos provenientes del armario de Boy. Silas se sentía particularmente desazonado, sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir y de hecho terminó ocurriendo. Si bien fue algo muy distinto de las posibilidades que Silas había barajado.

oOo

Estaban a principios de junio y los exámenes ya casi habían concluido. Pero Harry estaba más tenso que nunca. Y fue entonces que se enteraron con horror de que Hagrid sin darse cuenta le había provisto a alguien la clave para pasar a Fluffy.

Los tres corrieron de inmediato a informar a McGonagall. La profesora les dijo que Dumbledore no se encontraba en el castillo y desestimó cualquier tipo de planteo respecto de la seguridad de la piedra. Harry no podía creer lo que oía, la profesora no creía que hubiera ninguna amenaza ¡y no pensaba hacer nada al respecto!

Harry no podía dejar las cosas así, si nadie hacía nada le tocaba a él. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse con Voldemort. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si él sólo era un chico! ¿De qué podía servir un chico para proteger nada? Su convulsión interna alcanzó un punto máximo, sabía que había una misión que cumplir pero también sabía que él no estaba a la altura para llevarla a cabo.

oOo

Silas notó que la tensión del anfitrión había alcanzado límites críticos y le pareció conveniente ir a controlar a los otros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Harry durmiendo profundamente en el sofá de la sala. Y había una nueva puerta además, que estaba abierta. Era de sólido roble.

Silas se acercó y estudió la nueva habitación. Había una cama amplia de cuatro postes y dosel, las sábanas eran rojas. En un rincón había una plataforma de duelo con un muñeco humanoide para prácticas. Había una biblioteca cuyos estantes estaban llenos con libros sobre Defensa.

Silas suspiró exasperado y fue a sentarse al lado de la cabeza de Harry. Fijó los ojos en el durmiente.

—Tuviste que liberar a tu Gryffindor y lo mandaste a la batalla. —susurró— Nos vamos a morir todos.

oOo

La nueva personalidad condujo a los otros dos bajando por la puerta trampa. Se sentía muy confiado y muy entusiasmado. Superaría todos los obstáculos y llegaría hasta la piedra. Con una sonrisa de anticipación ingresó al tablero de ajedrez y siguió las instrucciones de Ron.

Dejar a Ron atrás fue una decisión dura pero sabía que era lo que correspondía hacer. Hermione lo siguió. Una vez resuelto el enigma de las pociones decidió que lo que hubiera más adelante sería muy peligroso para ella, quería protegerla, la convenció de que regresara para atender a Ron, él seguiría solo.

Tomó la poción y cruzó el fuego negro hacia la última cámara. Fue toda una sorpresa toparse con Quirrell, que ya no tartamudeaba y no parecía débil. De hecho el profesor lo amarró con un hechizo.

Pero no se amilanó por eso. Hizo que el otro siguiera hablando y mientras tanto se las arregló para alcanzar la varita y susurrar el contraconjuro para liberarse. Al parecer le debía a Snape una disculpa. Quirrell mascullaba en ese momento algo sobre el espejo de Oesed.

—¡Usá al chico! —siseó una voz imperativa.

—Venga acá, Potter. —ordenó Quirrell con brusquedad, no pareció preocuparle verlo desatado.

Avanzó un paso y se ubicó delante del espejo. Quirrell parado a su lado demandó que le dijera qué era lo que veía. Se vio a sí mismo, la imagen le guiñó al tiempo que se guardaba la piedra en un bolsillo. Pero lo que le dijo fue un infundio de que se veía como capitán del equipo de quidditch sosteniendo la Copa.

Quirrell lo hizo a un lado con fastidio. Aprovechó entonces para ir reculando disimuladamente hacia la puerta.

—El chico miente. —siseó la voz— ¡Quiero hablar con él!

Observó con ojos desafiantes mientras Quirrell se desenrollaba el turbante, la cara repugnante de Voldemort asomó finalmente en el cráneo calvo. Los ojos rojos lo taladraron con la intención de intimidarlo, con muy poco éxito, el nuevo no conocía el miedo.

—Sí que habías sido feo, ¿no?

Voldemort hizo una mueca de rabia y odio que trató de disimular haciéndola pasar por una sonrisa, no le salió bien.

—¿Ves en lo que me he transformado, Harry Potter? Una sombra… obligado a poseer a sirvientes inferiores para sobrevivir. Pero ya no más. No, después de que me hayas dado la piedra que tenés en el bolsillo.

—No vas a tener suerte. —dijo el nuevo y empezó a retroceder hacia la salida sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo.

—¡No seas idiota! —bramó la cara— Unite a mí, salvá la vida… o vas a terminar como tus padres que murieron suplicándome misericordia.

—¡MENTIRA! —le escupió el nuevo enojado.

Quirrell había empezado a dar pasos hacia atrás para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

—¡Cuán loable lealtad! —siseó Voldemort— Siempre tengo en alta estima la valentía. Y tenés razón, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes. A él lo maté primero, pero peleó hasta el último momento con uñas y dientes. No era necesario que tu madre muriera, le di la oportunidad de que escapara, pero ella prefirió morir para protegerte. Ahora deberías darme la piedra o su muerte habrá sido en vano.

—¡Nunca, hijo de puta! —le gritó el nuevo furioso. Esa mierda asesina no tenía derecho a siquiera mencionar a sus padres. Alzó la varita y lanzó un _Stupefy_.

Quirrell pudo esquivarlo, giró 180 grados y empezó a atacar también. Pero el nuevo era muy ágil y zigzagueaba tan rápidamente que ninguno de los haces hizo blanco. Las maldiciones de Quirrell se tornaron mucho más agresivas. El Gryffindor saltaba de un lado al otro para evitarlas pero había empezado a sudar copiosamente. Y finalmente Quirrell logró acertarle un _Expelliarmus_ y un _Petrificus_ en rápida sucesión.

—¡Ahora te la vamos a quitar! —exclamó Voldemort triunfal.

El nuevo se había quedado sin posibilidad alguna de acción y recurrió a la única alternativa que le quedaba, se retrajo hacia el interior.

oOo

Silas, naturalmente, ya lo había anticipado. Y no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Ni Boy, ni Rose podían ayudar en esas circunstancias, y él tampoco.

Abrió la pesada puerta de piedra gris. —Tenés que salir, ¡te necesitamos!

Los ojos se abrieron, no tenían pupilas ni iris. Eran como ventanas directas al infierno, llameantes de rojo incandescente. Los largos cabellos de negro líquido se elevaron ondeando en el aire, una maligna sonrisa le torció los labios. Y un segundo después había salido al exterior. Silas no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

oOo

Los ojos de Demon llamearon verdes cuando tomó el control. La magia borbotó en el cuerpo menudo y se canalizó potenciada cien veces de odio primigenio a través de su brazo hasta la mano alzada. El golpe impactó a Quirrell de lleno en el pecho. El profesor chilló aterrado, el contacto le había desintegrado la ropa al instante y lo estaba quemando como un ácido.

Cayó al suelo. Voldemort bramaba ordenándole que le sacara la piedra. Demon se le echó encima implacable y le plantó las dos manos sobre la cara al tiempo que soltaba un rugido. El cuerpo de Quirrell se desgranó como un castillo de arena azotado por un huracán.

Al espectro de Voldemort sólo le quedó una posibilidad, huir. No le resultó fácil, el chico era como un vacío absoluto que absorbía toda la magia y energía a su alrededor. Alcanzó a escapar por un pelo antes de que lo aniquilara.

El espejo estalló haciéndose añicos, el suelo empezó a temblar, las paredes se rajaron y el techo empezó a desmoronarse.

oOo

—¡Tenemos que despertarlo! ¡Él es el anfitrión! —le gritó Silas al nuevo. La sala se estaba sacudiendo como el exterior, tenían que actuar rápido o todos iban a morir.

—¡Hey, despertate! — aulló el Gryffindor zarandeando a Harry. Silas se sumó con unas cuantas cachetadas para hacerlo reaccionar. Hasta Rose se acercó y le sacudió un hombro. Boy había empezado a chillar histérico en su armario. Entre todos lo lograron. Harry desapareció y la puerta de piedra gris se cerró de golpe con un gran estruendo, que todos alcanzaron a oír menos Rose.

Rose tambaleó exhausta, Silas la condujo a su cuarto y la ayudó a acostarse. Para cuando volvió a la sala los gritos de Boy habían pasado a ser gemidos sordos. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó al lado del nuevo; giró la cabeza para mirarlo. El Gryffindor parecía tener la misma edad que él, ojos celeste intenso y cabellos castaño rojizo, muy despeinados. Era alto y musculoso, pero más bien esbelto que fornido.

Silas hizo una mueca disgustada. —Bueno, quienquiera que seas… estuviste a punto de matarnos.

—Soy Gabriel, y no te pongas tan dramático que al final todo resultó bien, ¿o no?

—Yo soy Silas, y lo que tendrías que haber hecho es ir a pedirle ayuda a Snape. ¡Y no lanzarte como un enajenado con esos dos imbéciles a la rastra! ¡Podrías habernos matado a todos!

—¡Snape es un sospechoso! ¡No podía ir a pedirle ayuda! ¡Y esos dos "imbéciles" se desempeñaron de manera excelente! ¡Y actuaron mejor de lo que podrías haber hecho vos!

—¡Oh, callate! —le espetó Silas fusilándolo con la mirada, se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

Gabriel se quedó mirando la puerta de Silas durante un rato con cara de fastidio y el ceño fruncido. Finalmente él también se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación.

oOo

Harry se fue despertando lentamente. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, debía de ser cerca del mediodía. Estaba en el ala hospitalaria. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido corriendo a pedirle ayuda a McGonagall… que los había sacado con cajas destempladas. Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos grandes de sorpresa, el director estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

—Señor… ¿qué pasó?

—Nada que deba preocuparte, Harry. Quirrell no se quedó con la piedra. —le aseguró. Harry no sabía qué responder a eso, así que permaneció callado. Dumbledore pasó entonces a felicitarlo, y también elogió a Ron y Hermione, por haber podido atravesar todos los obstáculos que habían puesto los profesores. Harry no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, esas lagunas de memoria eran algo habitual para él, dejó que Dumbledore hablara y captó lo suficiente como para entender más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

—Creo que el último fue ingenioso, una de mis más brillantes ideas.

Harry le miró los ojos titilantes y frunció el ceño. —Creo… que no entiendo.

—Usé el espejo de Oesed. —explicó el director— Sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la piedra, pero no usarla, podría obtenerla.

Harry asintió distraído, de pronto empezaba a sentirse mareado. Los rasgos del director se contrajeron de preocupación, ¿acaso se estaba por desmayar? Pero al instante siguiente se incorporó sentándose en la cama. —Perdón, señor. —dijo Silas— Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Y era verdad.

En general era necesario que Harry se retrotrajera voluntariamente para que cualquiera de los otros pudiera salir a hacerse cargo, pero Harry en ese momento había estado no del todo despierto todavía y Silas había logrado abrirse camino porque era el que más familiarizado estaba con la mecánica y supo sacarle provecho.

—No es de extrañar. —dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole afable— La experiencia que te tocó superar fue muy grave.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Casi tres días. Todos estos regalos que ves aquí son de tus amigos. Van a alegrarse mucho cuando sepan que ya te despertaste.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con la piedra?

—Ah, sí, la piedra… Debo pedirte disculpas, Harry, yo no debería haberme ido. Me di cuenta a poco de haber llegado a Londres… pero pude regresar a tiempo.

Silas dejó pasar eso, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una mueca de desdén. ¡Viejo hijo de puta manipulador! Trataba de hacerle creer que era él el que los había salvado. Silas estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito, para probarlo, para ver cómo se defendía enfrentado a Voldemort. ¡Y no le había importado ponerlos en peligro! Cambió rápidamente de tema por temor a delatarse. —Entonces, ¿la piedra la tiene Ud.? —preguntó animoso.

—Se decidió que lo mejor sería destruirla. Para que no pudiera ser usada con fines malignos en el futuro. Fue una bendición que hayas estado ahí para impedirlo esta vez.

Silas dibujó una sonrisa tensa. Demon debía de haberla destruido. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y dijo: —Tengo una pregunta.

—Contestaré a todas tus preguntas… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo… si ése llegara a ser el caso te pido que me disculpes. Mentirte no es una opción, naturalmente.

_Sí, claro… si hasta te voy a creer y todo, viejo ladino_, pensó Silas. Sabía que iba tener que darle una credibilidad muy condicionada a la respuesta pero preguntó igual.

—Señor, Voldemort dijo que él mató a mi mamá sólo porque ella se empecinó en no permitirle que me matara, pero, ¿cuál es la razón de que Voldemort quisiera matarme?

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. —Oh, ¡qué contrariedad! Es la primera cosa que me preguntás y no puedo contestártela. No ahora… algún día lo vas a saber. Sería mejor que lo apartaras de tu mente… cuando seas mayor… sé que esto te debe de caer muy mal… cuando estés listo lo vas a saber.

Silas había tenido sus reparos respecto de Dumbledore desde el principio pero ahora estaba seguro… ¡lo detestaba! Igual decidió que iba a dejarlo pasar por el momento y encaró otro punto.

—Señor… en relación al profesor Snape… debo admitir que yo había pensado que era él… —dijo Silas y se retrotrajo. Salió Harry.

Fue Harry el que oyó _directamente_ la respuesta.

—Ah… el profesor Snape. Habías pensado que era él el que había maldecido la escoba durante el partido de quidditch, ¿no? Fue Quirrell en realidad, el profesor Snape estaba tratando de salvarte con el contraconjuro. Había estado sospechando de Quirrell desde hacía ya algún tiempo, por eso lo vigilaba de cerca. Nunca dudes del profesor Snape, Harry. Yo confío en él de manera implícita.

—Eh… humm… perdón, señor. —dijo Harry que no sabía bien de qué le estaba hablando. Debía de ser otra de esas lagunas.

—Por mi parte, te ruego que perdones sus actitudes duras. Se originan en la antipatía que existía entre tu papá, James, y él. Era muy parecida a la que existe actualmente entre el señor Malfoy y vos. Se hacían bromas crueles y se insultaban con frecuencia. Y en una oportunidad James hizo algo que Severus nunca iba a poder perdonarle.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

—Tu papá le salvó la vida.

Harry pestañeó con desconcierto.

—A veces es muy extraño la forma en la que actúa la mente, ¿no? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu papá. Creo que este año se esforzó tanto por protegerte porque lo veía como una manera de pagar la deuda que tenía con James, para así poder seguir odiando su memoria a sus anchas pero sin remordimientos.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para entender lo que le acababa de decir pero era demasiado para él y se dio por vencido. Dumbledore se fue poco después. Por fortuna, la mayoría de las preguntas que se le habían planteado fueron contestadas más tarde por Hermione y Ron. Ellos le contaron con detalle toda la aventura. Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara demasiado por no acordarse, aunque tanto ella como Ron se mostraron un poco decepcionados de que no pudiera relatarles lo que había pasado en la última cámara. Pero dadas las circunstancias, era entendible. Hermione le confió que madame Pomfrey le había dicho que el enfrentamiento con Quirrell lo había drenado muy severamente de magia.

En realidad, a Harry no lo molestaba no acordarse. Se acordaba de la confrontación que había tenido con Voldemort en el bosque y para él eso ya era más que suficiente. Durmió muy profundamente esa noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente. Cuando se despertó se sentía mucho mejor y convenció a madame Pomfrey para que le permitiera ir al banquete de despedida.

Fue una suerte que pudiera estar presente, pero se ruborizó cuando Dumbledore otorgó los puntos de último momento y los colores de la decoración cambiaron de los de Slytherin a los de Gryffindor. Pero probablemente fue la mejor noche de su vida, de las que él se acordara al menos. Había sido tan gratificante como ganar al quidditch.

oOo


	3. La cámara de los secretos

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**La cámara de los secretos**

Harry había vuelto a casa de los Dursley. Algunas cosas estaban mejor, otras peor. Seguía en la segunda habitación de Dudley, pero todas sus cosas relacionadas con el mundo mágico habían sido puestas bajo llave en el armario debajo de la escalera. Seguramente iba a tener problemas por no haber hecho las tareas de vacaciones, ¿pero cómo podía ponerse a trabajar si le habían sacado todos los libros? A Hedwig tuvo que soltarla y le indicó que fuera a Hogwarts y que no volviera, tío Vernon había amenazado con matarla.

La primera cosa que su tío le preguntó el mismo día de su regreso fue si había contado algo sobre ellos. Harry le aseguró que no, pero tío Vernon no le había creído. Recurrió a los cinturonazos para sacarle la verdad. Boy salió de inmediato gritando que no había contado nada, pero Vernon no se sintió satisfecho sino hasta media hora después y lo mandó muy maltrecho a encerrarse en su cuarto. Harry se había despertado al día siguiente, ya curado y sin recordar nada de la brutal azotaína. Hubo muchas otras durante el verano, pero Harry nunca se acordaba, Boy salía siempre para sufrirlas.

Rose salía todos los días para trabajar en el jardín y para cocinar pero tía Petunia ya no la admitía en las sesiones de té con sus amigas. Para Rose había sido una gran decepción, le gustaban esas reuniones. Silas estaba muy inquieto pero era consciente de que no era conveniente que saliera, poco o nada era lo que podía hacer en lo de los Dursley. Gabriel también se sentía nervioso pero para él era más difícil contenerse. Tanto el uno como el otro dormían de cuando en cuando pero la mayor parte del tiempo iban siguiendo lo que pasaba a través de los ojos de Harry.

Una mañana hacia fines de julio, Rose estaba trabajando muy contenta en el jardín hasta que salió Dudley y vino a fastidiarla. Rose no oía las cosas que le decía pero podía percibir la animosidad y quizá también algo de aprensión en su primo. Cuando Dudley le dio un empujón, Gabriel no aguantó más y saltó al exterior tomando el control.

—¡¿Qué me estás mirando, anormal!? —le gritó Dudley, Gabriel lo había taladrado con ojos amenazadores.

—Estaba considerando cuál sería el mejor hechizo para prenderle fuego a tu ropa. —contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dudley se puso lívido. —No… no podés… Papá me dijo que no podés hacer ma… magia acá… que te iba a echar a patadas si llegabas a hacer algo así… y vos no tenés adonde ir… no tenés amigos que quieran recibirte.

—¿¡Qué podés saber vos de mis amigos?! —le espetó Gabriel acercándosele intimidante— Tengo montones.

Dudley retrocedió un paso. —¡Mentira! Si eso fuera verdad te habrían escrito hoy. —replicó Dudley recuperando en parte la confianza en sí mismo— Es tu cumpleaños, ¿o no? Pero vos no tenés ningún amigo, anormal.

Gabriel alzó ambas manos y empezó a mover los dedos frente a la cara de Dudley. —_Sinsalabín, birlibirloque, pirlimpimpín, chinchulín… _—musitó maliciosamente.

—¡MAMÁ! —chilló Dudley aterrado y salió disparado hacia la cocina —¡MAMÁ! ¡Está haciendo eso que ya sabés!

Silas le puso muy mala cara cuando Gabriel volvió a entrar, Gabriel tuvo la decencia de mostrarse un poco avergonzado y mirando hacia Harry que dormía sobre el sofá susurró una disculpa. Boy había salido para recibir el castigo severísimo. Tía Petunia le propinó una lluvia de sartenazos, quedó en tal mala condición después de la golpiza que ella misma tuvo que llevarlo a la rastra a su habitación porque Boy no podía levantarse siquiera y ni hablar de poder caminar.

—Tenemos visitas importantes esta noche. —le siseó ella furiosa— Más te vale que no hagas ni el menor ruido, o Vernon va a subir y te va a enseñar lo que es bueno, ¿entendiste?

—Perdón… sí… me voy a portar bien… —gimoteó Boy arrollado sobre sí mismo como una pelota temblorosa, las lagrimas le bañaban la cara y sus lamentos resonaban en las paredes— Perdón, perdón… me voy a portar bien… perdoname… voy a ser bueno… no me pegues más… por favor… me voy a portar bien…

Petunia salió y cerró con llave. Boy quedó acurrucado sollozando y hamacándose suavemente en agonía. Pero su magia ya había empezado a actuar para mitigar el dolor y curarlo. Harry se despertó varias horas más tarde. Trató de desperezarse pero los músculos todavía le dolían, soltó un gran bostezo, con cierta dificultad se puso de pie y, tambaleante, se encaminó hasta la cama y se acostó. Estaba tan exhausto que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo en el cuarto.

La criatura se paró de golpe al pie de la cama y lo saludó con una profunda reverencia. Harry encogió las piernas sobresaltado. El visitante tenía orejas inmensas, aleteantes y grandes ojos, verdes y saltones, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Medía ochenta centímetros como máximo, y no lucía amenazador, particularmente porque iba vestido con una funda de almohada.

Y fue así que Harry conoció a Dobby, oyéndolo advertirle que no debía volver a Hogwarts. Pero Harry sabía que no podía quedarse en casa de los Dursley. Ya sabía cómo era Hogwarts y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por una vida con los Dursley.

Cada ruido que hacía la criatura lo hacía estremecer, tío Vernon podía aparecer en cualquier momento para ver qué pasaba.

Pero todo cambió radicalmente cuando se enteró de que Dobby le había estado reteniendo las cartas. Primero sintió alivio, sus amigos no lo habían olvidado. Inmediatamente se enojó, pero cuando quiso arrebatarle las cartas, el elfo escapó escaleras abajo. Harry lo persiguió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el corazón le latía desbocado y doloroso en el pecho.

—¡No! —dijo ahogando un grito cuando vio el postre de tía Petunia flotando en medio de la cocina— ¡Por favor! ¡Me van a matar!

—Harry Potter debe prometer que no va a volver a Hogwarts. —insistió el elfo.

—Dobby… ¡por favor! —gimió Harry. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier instante.

—Prométalo, señor.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo quedarme acá! ¡Tengo que volver! —suplicó Harry.

—Entonces Dobby debe hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.

Y lo hizo.

Más tarde llegó la carta del Ministerio amenazándolo con la expulsión de la escuela si se repetían episodios como ése.

Tío Vernon sonrió pérfidamente cuando la leyó.

Las golpizas de los tres días siguientes fueron casi continuas. La magia de Boy no bastaba para curarlos, apenas empezaba a recuperarse de una venía otra más brutal que la anterior.

Silas y Gabriel no podían ver qué era lo que pasaba porque Boy, como siempre, bloqueaba todo. Pero sí podían sentir que se iban quedando sin energía. Si seguían así se iban a morir. Silas y Gabriel peleaban constantemente, pero ninguno de los dos podía salir porque el dolor físico anclaba a Boy en el exterior. Así y todo discutían porque querían ser el primero en tomar el control apenas hubiese un atisbo de oportunidad.

—¡Yo soy el que mejor nos puede proteger! —aulló Gabriel.

—¡Pero yo soy el mejor cuando se trata de mantenernos vivos! —contraargumentó Silas— No tenemos que buscar la forma de presentar batalla, tenemos que buscar la forma de poder escapar.

Por suerte no fue necesario que redimieran las diferencias porque esa tercera noche tras los terribles castigos, Ron y los mellizos vinieron al rescate en el auto volador. Los Weasley quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron los barrotes que clausuraban la ventana y más aun cuando oyeron los sollozos y gemidos.

—¡Harry, Harry…! —gritó Ron— ¿Estás bien? ¡Contestame!

Boy alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana. Hizo una mueca cuando los vio, el llanto aumentó de volumen y se acurrucó incluso más que antes. Silas y Gabriel dejaron de discutir y se pusieron a trabajar juntos, nadie de Hogwarts debía enterarse de Boy, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron que Boy entrara y que saliera Harry. Silas ignoró los llantos histéricos de Boy en su armario, sabía que lamentablemente nada podía hacer por él. Gabriel igual se sentó junto la puerta cerrada del armario, a Boy no le gustaba que lo miraran y mucho menos que lo tocaran, y trató de calmarlo un poco con palabras de consuelo.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo de ver a sus amigos allí, pero enseguida se puso muy contento. No hizo caso alguno de los dolores remanentes, por suerte la mayor parte del daño ya había sido curada. Gracias a los mellizos pudo recuperar sus cosas de la escuela y poco después escaparon en el auto volador.

A Harry le encantó La Madriguera y en ningún momento notó las miradas muy preocupadas que le dirigían de tanto en tanto los Weasleys adultos. Silas juzgó prudente que ninguna de las personalidades saliera hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en Hogwarts. Gabriel refunfuñó un poco pero finalmente se avino.

oOo

Unas semanas más tarde fueron a Diagon para comprar los útiles. Harry aterrizó equivocadamente en Borgin & Burkes y fue testigo involuntario de la extraña venta de los Malfoy. Por la tarde conoció a Lockhart y estuvo presente en el entredicho entre el señor Weasley y Lucius Malfoy en Flourish & Blotts.

Para el 1º de septiembre casi que lamentó tener que regresar a la escuela, la había pasado tan bien durante esas semanas sintiéndose parte de una gran familia. Pero así y todo extrañaba Hogwarts.

Casi que tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando la barrera de la plataforma 9 ¾ quedó bloqueada y no pudieron pasar. En el interior, Silas revoleó los ojos, ¿qué importancia tenía que no pudieran tomar el tren? De un modo u otro los Weasley se encargarían de llevarlos a Hogwarts y hasta era posible que se libraran de tener que asistir a la aburrida ceremonia de selección.

Gabriel chilló de entusiasmo cuando Harry y Ron decidieron usar el auto volador para llegar al castillo. Silas lo miró con muy mala cara.

—Oh, vamos, Silas… ¡va a ser muy divertido!

Pero ni siquiera Gabriel lo consideró divertido más tarde cuando el motor del auto empezó a fallar. Salió de inmediato para controlar la situación cuando Ron entró en pánico. Se apoderó del manubrio y apuntó intecionalmente hacia el árbol con el propósito de atenuar la caída.

Logró su propósito, pero de inmediato el sauce irascible empezó a atacarlos. Gabriel quedó perplejo por unos segundos pero se recuperó rápidamente. —¡Marcha atrás! —gritó y finalmente pudieron escapar de los golpes del temperamental árbol. El auto los expulsó sin miramientos poco después y se alejó desapareciendo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Superado el peligro crítico, Gabriel entró dejándole el lugar a Harry, que no entendía bien qué era lo que había pasado.

Snape los encontró poco después y los condujo a los subsuelos asegurándoles que los expulsarían. Harry se retrotrajo horrorizado y Silas se hizo cargo. Probablemente iba a tener un duelo de voluntades e ingenio con el profesor, pero no creía que hubiera motivo de preocupación. Estaba seguro de que no iban a expulsarlos, ¿quién se atrevería a expulsar a El Niño Que Sobrevivió? Y Dumbledore quería a Harry bien cerca para poder controlarlo mejor.

Ante Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore, Ron explicó plañidero lo que había pasado. Dumbledore hizo todo un acto mostrándose supuestamente muy decepcionado.

Silas agachó la cabeza para ocultar una mueca de desdén. ¡Al diablo con el director! La decepción era fingida. ¡Viejo manipulador! Seguramente estaba encantado por la temeridad que había demostrado Harry. Dumbledore iba a necesitar esas cualidades en su arma de guerra. Pero Silas no demostró nada de lo que realmente pensaba, se limitó a mostrarse lo más contrito posible, era lo que se esperaba de él en esa situación.

Superada esa etapa consideró que ya no hacía falta y le dejó el lugar a Harry.

—Vamos a juntar nuestras cosas… —decía Ron en ese momento con voz desamparada. Una vez más Harry no sabía qué estaba pasando, otra de esas lagunas.

—¿De qué está Ud. hablando, señor Weasley? —preguntó McGonagall frunciendo el ceño.

—Nos van a expulsar, ¿no es así?

—Eso no ocurrirá… al menos no hoy. —dijo Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Aceptó sin contrariarse la penitencia que les impusieron, hubiera aceptado cien con tal de poder quedarse.

Pero el alivio le duró poco. Al día siguiente durante el desayuno llegó el vociferador de la señora Weasley. Harry se sintió muy mal, el señor Weasley iba tener muchos problemas en el trabajo por causa de ellos.

Las cosas no mejoraron, todo lo contrario, ese mismo día tuvo que aguantar a Lockhart que en la clase de Herbología se las arregló para ponerlos en ridículo ante todos, a sí mismo y a Harry.

Y se complicaron incluso más. Ron estaba de muy mal humor porque la varita rota y reparada funcionaba pésimo y Oliver se mostraba más fanático y exigente que nunca durante los entrenamientos. Y a eso había que sumarle las habituales peleas con Malfoy y los Slytherins.

A Silas todas esas "nimiedades" poco le importaban. Salía todas las noches e iba a estudiar a la biblioteca. El único que le significaba algún inconveniente a veces era Gabriel, que quería salir para "darles su merecido a los Slytherins", contenerlo no era siempre fácil pero la opinión de Silas terminaba imponiéndose.

oOo

Ese primer sábado del año, McGonagall les informó que iban a tener que cumplir la penitencia, a Ron le tocó con Filch, a Harry con Lockhart. El presuntuoso mentecato estaba contestando el correo de sus fans.

—Vos vas a ocuparte de ponerle las direcciones a las respuestas. —le indicó Lockhart— La primera es para… Gladys Gudgeon… una gran admiradora… ¿qué te parece si pedimos un servicio de té para encarar el trabajo con más brío?

Harry había estado escribiendo los sobres durante más de una hora cuando notó que el profesor se había puesto de pie y se había parado a espaldas de su silla. Se puso rígido cuando las manos de Lockhart se posaron sobre sus hombros y empezaron a frotárselos.

—Estás muy tenso. —le dijo con tono amable— Tratá de relajarte… ¿esto ayuda?

El masaje no era desagradable. Harry asintió en silencio. Lockhart sonrió y se animó a bajar un poco por la espalda. Poco después le hizo sacar la toga escolar y continuó sobándolo. Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo, nadie lo había tocado nunca antes de esa forma.

—Quizá sería conveniente que te sacaras la camisa. —dijo el profesor— Tengo un aceite perfumado, regalo de una admiradora, que obra maravillas para desatar los nudos musculares.

—Este… no sé si… —masculló Harry nervioso.

—Oh, vamos, Harry… nosotros tenemos mucho en común… somos famosos… no seas tímido. Y se trata sólo de un ungüento pero tiene virtudes milagrosas, te lo aseguro.

Harry finalmente aceptó. El aceite se sentía cálido sobre la piel y los masajes iban aflojándolo y comenzó a sentirse liviano y algo mareado, como si flotara. Sonrió. Era una sensación extraña. Una vocecita muy en el fondo de su mente pareció susurrarle que eso que pasaba no estaba nada bien, pero no le prestó atención. Y se sentía muy agradable, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

Los manoseos se multiplicaron. Cuando las manos de Lockhart empezaron a desabrocharle el cinturón, intentó impedirlo haciéndoselas sacar.

—Shh… Harry… está todo bien… y se va a poner mejor aún… no tenés nada que temer…

Dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejó llevar por las ondas de placer. El entorno pareció desdibujarse por unos momentos. Poco después se dio cuenta de que Lockhart estaba de rodillas delante de él… ¡lamiéndosela! ¡No! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Quería gritar, pero parecía haber perdido la voz. Era una situación que no podía manejar y recurrió para enfrentarla al método que ya le había dado resultado en ocasiones anteriores. Y nuevamente algo de él se fragmentó y se separó.

—Te gusta, Kitten [gatito]… ¿no es así? —ronroneó Lockhart.

Los ojos se le cerraron y empezó a lanzar gemidos de placer, sí que se sentía agradable. Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó ligeramente la espalda… las sensaciones eran totalmente nuevas y muy placenteras. Lockhart contuvo una exclamación complacida por la reacción obtenida y comenzó a masturbarse mientras proseguía trabajando con la boca.

oOo

Silas miró con tristeza al chico que dormía en el sofá. Gabriel caminaba de un lado al otro furioso, quería salir en ese mismo instante y coser a maldiciones al muy hijo de puta. Pero la nueva estaba en su elemento y resultaba imposible desplazarla. Media hora después, Harry se desvaneció y una mujer joven apareció en un rincón. Les sonrió seductora y muy satisfecha.

A los dos chicos les dio la impresión de que era un poco mayor que ellos, de quince o dieciséis quizá. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sangre de cuello alto y sin mangas. Muy ceñido al cuerpo, los pechos se le destacaban rotundos. La pollera le llegaba a los tobillos pero tenía sendos tajos a cada lado que subían hasta las caderas. El cabello era de un caoba muy oscuro y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Iba descalza. El flequillo y unas mechas laterales le enmarcaban muy bien el bello rostro. Los ojos eran marrones oscuros. Los labios muy rojos y suculentos se fruncían dibujando un delicioso mohín tipo puchero.

Los chicos pudieron sentir la magia que la rodeaba como un sutil halo de glamour y de atracción, como el de los veela. Por suerte a ninguno de los dos lo afectó. Silas quedó desconcertado y Gabriel le puso muy mala cara cuando ella les sopló un besito y se encaminó hacia la nueva puerta que había aparecido meneando las caderas provocativamente. El llanto de Boy en su armario había aumentado el volumen de golpe.

oOo

Harry se removió incómodo en su silla al escribir la siguiente dirección, seguramente había sufrido otra laguna porque las velas parecían haberse consumido de golpe. No le gustaban las miradas que le lanzaba el profesor. Trató de concentrarse en el sobre, se sentía muy nervioso y quería irse cuanto antes de allí.

—¡Oh, pero qué tarde se ha hecho! —exclamó Lockhart de repente— Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu Casa. Espero que sabrás guardar nuestro divertido secreto. No sea que haya otros que se sientan celosos. —dijo sonriendo intencionado.

—Sí, señor. —contestó Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se cargaba la mochila al hombro.

—Así me gusta. —dijo Lockhart sonriendo una vez más— Nos veremos mañana en clases.

Entró a la sala común sintiéndose todavía algo mareado. Era muy tarde y estaba casi vacía. Fue directo a su dormitorio. Dio gracias de que todos ya estuvieran durmiendo, no estaba como para contestar preguntas esa noche. Se acostó poco después y se quedó dormido apenas posó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

oOo

Pasaron dos meses. La nueva personalidad se había bautizado a sí misma Kitten. Los chicos se negaron a llamarla de esa forma y optaron por acortarlo a Kit. Era como Rose y Boy, dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y salía sólo cuando la situación lo requería. Desgraciadamente había sido preciso que tomara el control otras tres veces durante esos dos meses. Como pasaba con Boy, los otros no podían ver lo que ocurría cuando ella estaba afuera. Tenían que conformarse con preguntarle lo que había pasado cuando volvía. Era difícil entenderla porque siempre estaba muy somnolienta cuando volvía a entrar. Así y todo, Silas había podido inferir que Lockhart no había avanzado más allá de los besos, los manoseos y las mamadas.

Él y Gabriel habían conversado varias veces sobre la conveniencia de recurrir a algún profesor para contarle todo. La idea no los entusiasmaba porque era muy posible que la condición de Harry terminara saliendo a la luz. Además Gabriel quería decírselo a McGonagall y Silas no quería saber nada al respecto, la profesora era demasiado leal a Dumbledore. Para Silas la mejor opción era Snape. Finalmente decidieron que dejarían por el momento que las cosas siguieran su curso sin revelarle nada a nadie.

oOo

Harry, Ron y Hermione cumplieron la promesa que le habían hecho a Nick y asistieron a la fiesta de los fantasmas. Era lo menos que podía hacer Harry porque Nick lo había salvado del castigo de Filch por haberle ensuciado el suelo con barro después de la práctica de quidditch.

Cuando volvían esa noche, Harry se detuvo de repente en medio del pasillo.

… _rasgar… destripar… matar…_

La voz había sonado fría, sedosa y asesina. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared como para sostenerse. Ron y Hermione se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la contuvo alzando una mano.

…_tan hambriento… durante tanto tiempo…_

—¡Escuchen! —exclamó Harry— ¿Lo oyen? ¿Qué es?

…_matar… llegó la hora de matar…_

La parecía que se iba alejando. ¿Por qué sus amigos no alcanzaban a oírla? Pero se trataba claramente de una amenaza. ¡Alguien iba a resultar lastimado! Gabriel tomó el control. —¡Síganme! —ordenó y apresuró la marcha hasta el Hall de entrada. Del Gran Salón les llegó el bullicio del banquete de Halloween. Gabriel los guió por la escalera de mármol que subía al primer piso.

—Harry, que es lo que…

—Shh… —la hizo callar Gabriel al tiempo que sacaba la varita y aguzaba el oído. Desde el piso superior le llegó nuevamente la voz.

…_puedo oler la sangre… sangre deliciosa…_

—Va a matar a alguien. —explicó Gabriel sobresaltando a los otros dos. Pero Gabriel no se detuvo, apresuró los pasos subiendo hasta el segundo piso. Los otros dos venían un poco más atrás, jadeando.

—Harry, ¿de qué se trata? —insistió Ron limpiándose el sudor de la frente— Yo no oigo nada…

Hermione contuvo una exclamación en ese mismo instante y señaló con un dedo hacia la pared del corredor. —¡Miren!

Gabriel decidió que no había llegado a tiempo para impedir lo que sea que había pasado y retrotrajo. Harry volvió a salir. Miró alrededor confundido, no sabía dónde estaban. Ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus amigos. Había un charco de agua en el suelo y la señora Norris colgaba rígida como piedra de un portaantorcha de la pared. Sobre las piedras del muro en grandes letras rojas podía leerse.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

¡ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TENGAN CUIDADO!

oOo

Toda la escuela estaba muy convulsionada. Ron y Hermione estaban muy ansiosos por averiguar todo sobre la cámara, pero Harry tenía sus reparos. Sobre todo porque la mitad de la escuela estaba convencida de que él era el heredero. Hermione se sentía muy frustrada, todo lo que había logrado averiguar sobre la cámara en una semana se reducía a la información fragmentaria que les había dado Binns en una de sus clases.

Ese día durante la clase de Defensa, ella abordó a Lockhart y con un poco de adulación bien administrada consiguió que le firmara un permiso para poder acceder a la Sección Restringida.

—Así que mañana es el primer partido de la temporada, Harry —dijo Lockhart— Gryffindor contra Slytherin, según tengo entendido. Todos afirman que sos un excelente jugador. Yo también fui buscador en mis años mozos y hasta tuve ofertas para jugar profesionalmente, pero las rechacé porque quería dedicar mi vida a erradicar las fuerzas oscuras. Así y todo si considerás conveniente que te dé algunas lecciones privadas no vaciles en pedírmelo. Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar con mi experiencia a otros jugadores menos aventajados.

Harry contestó con un gruñido y se apresuró a seguir a sus amigos fuera del aula.

oOo

El partido fue terrible. Ganaron, pero Dobby había encantado una bludger para que lo persiguiera. Y después Lockhart alardeando de sus conocimientos médicos le había hecho desaparecer los huesos del brazo. El proceso de hacerlos volver a crecer fue dolorosísimo, el que salió a soportarlo fue Boy, naturalmente. Por suerte estuvo solo casi todo el tiempo y nadie se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

A la mañana siguiente hallaron a la segunda víctima: Colin Creevey.

oOo

Harry participó sólo pasivamente en la preparación de la polijugos, la poción les iba a permitir poder interrogar a Malfoy durante el receso de navidad. Por lo menos ese año Ron y Hermione iban a quedarse también.

Pero, desgraciadamente, ocurrió algo antes que le arruinó las vacaciones. A mediados de diciembre, Lockhart creó un club de duelo. Harry y Ron no querían saber nada al respecto pero Hermione los obligó a inscribirse. Todo venía desarrollándose bastante bien, al principio, hasta que lo emparejaron con Malfoy. Y en mitad del duelo Malfoy conjuró una serpiente.

—No se mueva, Potter —advirtió Snape con tono aburrido— Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—No se moleste, profesor. —se le adelantó Lockhart— Este tipo de cosas son mi especialidad. —afirmó al tiempo que la apuntaba con la varita.

La serpiente se elevó en el aire y volvió a caer pesada y dolorosamente al suelo. El reptil siseó furibundo y se enrolló sobre sí mismo y desnudó los colmillos dispuesto a atacar a la víctima más cercana, Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Gabriel entró en acción de inmediato. Se aproximó con tres zancadas y habló con tono imperativo. —¡Dejalo tranquilo!

La serpiente pareció deponer toda la hostilidad como por arte de milagro.

Gabriel sonrió satisfecho y le devolvió el control a Harry. Que se encontró de golpe frente a frente con la serpiente.

—_Como lo dessess, _—siseó la serpiente fastidiada—_ no atacaré a esstos deplorabless humanoss._

—_Graciass._ —respondió Harry con algo de desconcierto. Pero contento al mismo tiempo porque nadie iba a salir herido. Levantó la vista y le sonrió a Justin. Pero en los ojos del Hufflepuff sólo encontró miedo y enojo.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? —le espetó Justin airado.

Muchos otros también empezaron a recriminarlo acerbamente. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Después le explicaron que el intercambio con la serpiente que a él le había parecido inglés estándar, a los oídos de los demás había sonado como una serie de siseos ásperos e ininteligibles. Harry podía hablar en pársel. Un talento rarísimo considerado oscuro, según se contaba, Salazar había sido uno de los muy pocos con ese don. Harry los miró horrorizado, otra cosa más que lo hacía diferente… no quería saber nada con ese nuevo talento…

oOo

Silas aulló dolorido, de repente había sentido como si lo hubiese atravesado un relámpago. Gabriel corrió de inmediato a sostenerlo porque había empezado a tambalear.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Pársel. —respondió Silas con voz débil— Ahora yo soy el único de nosotros que lo puede hablar.

oOo

Las cosas empeoraron de ahí en más. Excepto muy pocos, casi todos se le pusieron en contra. Estaban convencidos de que era el heredero y que su objetivo era matar a los nacidos de muggles. Justin fue el siguiente petrificado.

Hacerse pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, polijugos mediante, no les aportó nada de utilidad. Lo único de cierto interés que le sacaron a Malfoy fue el saber que el señor Weasley había tenido que pagar una multa de cincuenta galeones por el incidente del auto.

Los días fueron pasando transformándose en semanas, la noche antes de san Valentín, Lockhart jugó una vez más con Kit, era la primera vez desde diciembre. El día después Harry encontró el diario. Harry _conversó_ con Riddle pero inadvertidamente para él fue Silas el que le fue suscitando qué escribir.

Ron lo encontró poco después muy alterado tirado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

—Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid fue el que abrió la cámara hace cincuenta años.

oOo

Ninguno de ellos se animó a confrontar a Hagrid al respecto. Pero la situación se tornó desesperada dos semanas después. Hermione fue petrificada, a Hagrid lo mandaron a Azkaban y a Dumbledore lo obligaron a abandonar el castillo. Las cosas se habían tornado insoportables, todos tenían miedo. La tensión era abrumadora. La única cosa positiva era que las nuevas normas de seguridad mantenían a Lockhart alejado de Harry.

El día que Harry vio un desfile de arañas que aparentemente marchaba hacia el bosque decidió que iba a seguirlas recordando lo que les había recomendado Hagrid. Esa noche se escaparon furtivamente y se encaminaron hacia el bosque, Ron tenía mucho miedo y se lo contagió rápidamente a Harry, así que Gabriel decidió tomar el control.

Gabriel fue el que habló con Aragog —con consejos susurrados por Silas— y el que logró que pudieran escapar vivos. Una vez que le hubieron salido del bosque le cedió otra vez el lugar a Harry. Harry se dio cuenta de que había tenido otra laguna, realmente se habían vuelto muy frecuentes últimamente. Y si bien hasta ese momento les había restado importancia ahora empezaba preocuparse.

Ron despotricó sobre la aventura todo el camino de regreso al castillo, así fue cómo Harry pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Realmente le costaba creer que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que mencionaba Ron. Según Ron, una de las cosas que había dicho Aragog era que cincuenta años antes sólo había habido una víctima: una chica que había sido asesinada en un baño. ¿Y si acaso nunca se hubiese ido?

oOo

La situación se volvió mucho más seria cuando a la semana siguiente desapareció Ginny. A Lockhart lo habían comisionado para que descubriera dónde estaba y para que la rescatara.

Ron sugirió que fueran a contarle lo que sabían.

—Ah, señor Potter… y señor Weasley… —dijo el profesor cuando abrió la puerta— Eh… en este momento estoy muy ocupado.

—Tenemos importante información que comunicarle. —insistió Ron.

A regañadientes, Lockhart los hizo pasar. La oficina parecía completamente desmantelada.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Ron con desconcierto.

—Eh… sí… recibí una llamada urgente y tengo que partir de inmediato.

—¿Y qué de mi hermana?

—En cuanto a eso… realmente es algo muy desafortunado…

—¡Pero Ud. es el profesor de Defensa! —intervino Harry— ¡No puede irse justo ahora con todo lo que está pasando! Esto debería ser fácil para Ud. En sus libros describe situaciones mucho peores de las que salió airoso.

—Mi querido muchacho, trate de aplicar el sentido común. Mis libros no se habrían vendido tan bien si la gente no creyera que fui yo el que hizo todas esas cosas. Nadie quiere oír la historia de un decrépito mago armenio que salvó a una población del ataque de un grupo de licántropos. Imagínenselo en la tapa, daría una pésima imagen. Y la bruja que se deshizo del Banshee de Bandon… tenía labio leporino…

—Entonces, ¿Ud. se acreditó cosas que habían hecho otros?

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Lockhart le había caído mal desde el principio pero que pudiera reconocer tan despreocupadamente algo así, era propio de alguien muy rastrero.

—Lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo permitir que vayan desparramando mis secretos por todos lados. Voy a tener que usar un encantamiento de memoria…

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—bramó Gabriel desarmándolo.

Lockhart sabía que le convenía capitular, por el momento al menos. —¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

Gabriel lo contempló unos instantes en silencio. Silas le estaba susurrando lo que debían hacer. Confirmar el lugar de entrada a la cámara, arrojar a Lockhart adentro para que se las arreglara con el basilisco y luego ir a pedirle ayuda a algún otro profesor, pero a uno competente. Gabriel sonrió por la malicia de la sugerencia y cuando habló dio una versión ligeramente modificada.

—Sospechamos donde está la entrada a la cámara. Y lo que hay adentro. Vayamos, así tendrá la oportunidad de añadir una nueva hazaña a su lista.

Myrtle les indicó dónde estaba la entrada. Silas salió un momento para abrirla usando pársel, pero una vez abierta Gabriel retornó y lo desplazó. Ignorando las protestas de Silas, Gabriel se dejó deslizar con los otros por el túnel limoso. No tenían tiempo para ir a buscar a otro profesor. Ginny estaba en peligro de muerte, tenían que salvarla cuanto antes. Harry y todos ellos estaban en deuda con los Weasley que los habían rescatado de los Dursley ese verano.

Silas hubiese querido gritarle de todo al Gryffindor inconsciente pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, en la situación en que se encontraban no convenía que se distrajera.

Lockhart se lanzó sobre Ron apenas aterrizaron y le quitó la varita. Les lanzó un hechizo pero el tiro le salió por la culata. La fuerza de la maldición produjo una intensa vibración y causó el desmoronamiento de parte del techo.

—Ron, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gabriel cuando cesaron los desprendimientos.

—Sí, estoy bien… —le llegó la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la pila de escombros— Lockhart está inconsciente.

—Tratá de despejar un poco los escombros para que podamos salir cuando volvamos. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Ginny.

oOo

Gabriel salió victorioso, mató al basilisco y se deshizo del espectro de Riddle apuñalando el diario, pero el esfuerzo lo dejó exhausto así que fue Silas el que tomó el control para el regreso.

En la dirección estaban McGonagall y los Weasley pero, para gran sorpresa y disgusto de Silas, también estaba Dumbledore. Lo invadió una intensa ola de odio que canalizó como hacían siempre en esos casos hacia Demon.

El muy hijo de puta del director había estado en Hogwarts todo el tiempo. Y prácticamente los había empujado a que actuaran como lo habían hecho, era una nueva forma de poder probar a su Gryffindor/arma.

Silas depositó el diario atravesado por el colmillo, la espada y el sombrero sobre el escritorio. Hizo un breve relato de lo que había pasado en la cámara y contó sobre la participación involuntaria de Ginny en los misterios que habían tenido lugar a lo largo del año.

Luego se retrotrajo y le dejó el lugar a Harry, él también se sentía exhausto.

oOo

Harry se despertó al día siguiente en el ala hospitalaria. Ron y Hermione habían venido a visitarlo, le comentaron que Ginny se estaba recuperando bien y que los exámenes habían sido suspendidos. También le informaron entre otras cosas que Lockhart había sido enviado a St. Mungo al pabellón de enfermos mentales.

Cuando se fueron una hora más tarde se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar. Considerando todo en su conjunto las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de resignarse porque pocos días más tarde le tocaría volver a casa de los Dursley.

oOo


	4. La fuga de Privet Drive

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**La huida de Privet Drive**

La primera semana con los Dursley transcurrió relativamente tolerable. Tío Vernon y Dudley lo ignoraron prácticamente todo el tiempo. Sus cosas de la escuela fueron confinadas una vez más al armario debajo de la escalera pero le permitieron quedarse con Hedwig, eso sí con la orden terminante de que sólo podía soltarla por las noches.

Tía Petunia lo hacía salir de su cuarto temprano a la mañana, la que salía era Rose en realidad. Ella se ocupaba de preparar el desayuno, de limpiar la casa y de atender el jardín. Y por la tarde también preparaba la cena. A eso de la seis, tía Petunia la mandaba a su cuarto y la encerraba. Rose comía un almuerzo, más bien frugal al mediodía, a lo que se podía sumar los bocados subrepticios mientras cocinaba y las sobras de la cena que tía Petunia le pasaba por la puerta gatera a eso de las ocho. No estaba tan mal comparado con otros años.

A eso de las diez, Harry hacía salir a Hedwig. La reja había vuelto a la ventana, era mucho más sólida que la del verano anterior. Todas las cosas de Dudley habían sido retiradas del cuarto, la habitación estaba casi vacía.

Harry se pasaba encerrado allí doce horas por día, su única distracción cuando estaba despierto era charlar y jugar con Hedwig. Las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo, Boy no había tenido que salir en ninguna oportunidad durante esos días. Pero la situación cambió a la semana siguiente.

Una tarde, alrededor de las seis y media, mientras los Dursley estaban cenando, sonó el teléfono.

Harry se estremeció unos momentos después cuando oyó los rugidos de tío Vernon.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES UD.?! ¿¡QUIÉN HABLA?!

Y unos segundos después:

—¡ACÁ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! ¡Y NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESCUELA ME ESTÁ HABLANDO! ¡Y NI SE LE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMAR!

Y luego Harry oyó los pasos subiendo la escalera. Se apresuró a soltar a Hedwig y le indicó que fuera a Hogwarts. Boy salió de inmediato apenas su tío entró en el cuarto.

—¡¿CÓMO TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE DARLE EL NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO A… GENTE COMO _VOS_?!

—¡Perdón, perdón…! —chilló Boy— ¡No me lastimes, tío, por favor!

Un puñetazo le impactó en la cara, lo azotó contra la pared y lo hizo caer al suelo. Y luego siguió una lluvia de patadas hasta que Vernon se quedó sin aliento. Y luego se quitó el cinturón.

—¡Esta vez sí que vas a aprender!

Cuando Vernon se dio por satisfecho media hora después, Boy tenía prácticamente toda la piel en carne viva y estaba cubierto de sangre por entero. Algunos de los cinturonazos habían sido tan violentos que habían atravesado el músculo hasta llegar al hueso.

Tío Vernon estudió el resultado, dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción y salió del cuarto cerrando con llave detrás de sí.

oOo

Petunia recién fue a controlarlo dos días después. Lo encontró en el suelo en el mismo lugar, cubierto de pies a cabeza de costras de sangre seca, de la ropa sólo quedaban algunos poco jirones. El espectáculo le produjo ganas de vomitar. Fue a exigirle a Vernon que hiciera algo. Refunfuñando, Vernon fue a llenar la bañadera con agua y lo tiró dentro.

Boy, que hasta ese momento apenas si había emitido algunos sollozos sordos, empezó a gritar y gritar. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo en el baño. Temblando y gimiendo, hizo un esfuerzo, se incorporó sentado y bebió ávido directamente de la canilla. El agua de la bañera se había puesto roja casi de inmediato, algunas de las lesiones se habían reabierto y sangraban. El dolor era infernal, apenas si se podía mover.

Tío Vernon volvió media hora después y lo hizo salir. Y a continuación le vertió una botella de alcohol encima. El ardor era indescriptible, Boy empezó a sufrir espasmos incontrolables y unos segundos después se desmayó.

oOo

Boy se despertó unas horas después. Seguía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre y todo el cuerpo le quemaba de dolor. Reptó una corta distancia hasta un sector que estuviera un poco más limpio y ahí se quedó meciéndose apenas soportando la tortura.

oOo

Tía Petunia lo hacía salir dos veces por día para ir al baño y le empezó a pasar agua y comida por la puerta gatera también dos veces por día. Boy se obligaba a comer aunque tenía el estómago tan revuelto que resultaba difícil retener algo, excepto el agua.

A la magia de Boy le tomó seis días retornarlo a una condición más o menos aceptable. Finalmente Harry volvió a salir. No recordaba nada pero bastaba que se mirara para darse cuenta de algo muy serio le había pasado.

Cuando tía Petunia vino abrirle para que usara el baño, notó el cambio de actitud. Le dio un jean y una remera y le dijo que cuando estuviera vestido bajara a preparar el desayuno.

La que bajó minutos después fue Rose, naturalmente, y se comportó como siempre, dulce y amable. Petunia hizo un breve gesto de satisfecho asentimiento y hasta le permitió que comiera, pero no en la cocina sino en los escalones del patio. Cuando terminó el desayuno, Rose se puso a atender las plantas que estaban muy descuidadas después de una semana.

Tía Petunia salió unos minutos después.

—No te había dicho que te pusieras a trabajar en el jardín. Tu cuarto necesita que lo limpies a fondo.

Rose sonrió apenas y subió para cumplir con lo ordenado. Le tomó más de tres horas dejarlo en condiciones. Cuando Tía Petunia subió para controlar, hizo un breve gesto de conformidad, juntó los enseres y salió cerrando con llave. Harry volvió a salir entonces, se encontró en su cuarto ya limpio e iluminado por el sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana. Se puso a llorar. ¿Por qué no recordaba prácticamente nada desde el momento en que había hecho salir a Hedwig? ¿Otra vez las lagunas? ¿Se había imaginado toda esa sangre en su cuarto? Se sentía exhausto… se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y poco después se sumió en un sueño profundo.

oOo

En la sala de las almas, Gabriel dejó oír un largo suspiro. —Kit está durmiendo muy inquieta estos últimos días. Ya pasaron varios meses… cuanto más tiempo pase se va a poner peor y va a querer salir… y no sé si vamos a poder retenerla.

—Sí. —concedió Silas distraído. Tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

—¡Pero no podemos permitir que salga! —exclamó Gabriel con tono agitado— Mirá si _él_ llegara a verse afectado por su halo de seducción.

—Ya lo sé. —dijo Silas con voz helada.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Quizá lo mejor es que yo salga… ¡y perfore a hechizos al muy hijo de puta!

—¡Brillante! —dijo Silas desdeñoso— ¡Típica imbecilidad de Gryffindor! ¿Y qué magia vas a usar contra el cerdo? Boy agotó por completo nuestras reservas para curarnos.

oOo

Volvieron nuevamente a una rutina similar a la de la primera semana, antes de la poco feliz llamada de Ron. Pero Silas tenía un plan que se puso en marcha unos días más tarde cuando las reservas de magia fueron poco a poco recuperándose.

El plan era sencillo, Silas sabía dónde guardaban la llave del armario debajo de la escalera, en un cajón del aparador de la sala. Mientras Rose estaba limpiando ese día, Silas salió durante unos minutos, le quitó la llave a la puerta y luego devolvió la llave a su lugar. La fuga estaba prevista para dos días después, Silas usaría magia sin varita para abrir la puerta del cuarto, bajarían de noche sin hacer ruido, recuperarían el baúl y se escaparían.

Pero ocurrió algo que los obligó a acelerar las cosas. Esa tarde Hedwig entró por la ventana. Traía una carta atada a la pata. Que debía de ser algo importante puesto que ella sabía muy bien que no le estaba permitido que la vieran de día.

—¡Boy! —se oyó el grito furioso de tío Vernon desde abajo. El tono no auguraba nada bueno.

oOo

—No podemos esperar más. —dijo Silas muy serio. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de Boy para impedirle salir— Salí vos, Gabriel. Tratá de no usar magia. Alardeá, eso debería ser suficiente. Bajá hasta el armario y agarrá el Manto, la varita y la escoba, con eso nos bastará. Todo lo otro es reemplazable. ¡Y salí de la casa lo más rápido que puedas!

—De acuerdo. —dijo Gabriel y salió al tiempo que Harry aparecía dormido sobre el sofá. Silas siguió apoyado firmemente contra la puerta para bloquear a Boy.

oOo

Cuando Vernon entró quedó como paralizado al ver a Gabriel de pie en el centro de la habitación con ambas manos extendidas hacia él y una sonrisa demoníaca dibujada en los labios.

—¡Salí de mi camino o te echo una maldición para matarte! —amenazó apretando los dientes— ¡Ya mismo!

—¡No podés! ¡Te echarían de esa maldita escuela! —gritó Vernon y avanzó un paso. Pero volvió a detenerse cuando Gabriel rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Me importa un carajo que me echen! ¡Prefiero morir antes que permitir que me vuelvas a poner una mano encima! ¡Que me echen! ¡Pero para entonces vos vas a estar pudriéndote en el pozo más profundo del infierno!

Vernon se puso morado de furia pero así y todo se hizo a un lado. Gabriel avanzó siempre apuntándolo con las manos y sin darle ni por un segundo la espalda fue retrocediendo hasta salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras de costado para poder ir controlando el piso alto, cuando tía Petunia se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, la apuntó con una de las manos. Los ojos de ella se le desorbitaron de miedo, volvió a meterse en la cocina y cerró la puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir el armario y sacó el manto, la varita y la escoba. Unos segundos después salió por la puerta del frente. Sonriendo triunfante, se cubrió con el manto, montó a la escoba y emprendió vuelo.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente disminuyó un poco la velocidad y Silas tomó el control. Silas sacó la nota y se puso a leerla. Era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Ron me escribió contándome sobre la llamada telefónica, espero que estés bien._ [Y si no lo estuviera de poca ayuda me sería esta carta, pensó Silas con sorna.] _Estoy de vacaciones en Francia…_ [Silas se salteó un buen párrafo de informaciones inútiles.] _¡Y fue entonces que apareció Hedwig! Creo que a ella se le ocurrió que te vendría bien una carta. _[Silas se salteó otro párrafo plagado de palabrerío sin ninguna utilidad concreta.] _Volveré a escribirte cuando te mande tu regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que podamos vernos en diagon antes de empezar las clases. Si eso no fuera posible, te veo en la estación el 1º de septiembre._

_Cariños._

_Hermione_

Muy enojado, Silas se guardó la inútil carta en el bolsillo. ¡Y por mandarle esa carta pedorra llena de sandeces había puesto en peligro su plan! ¡Pero qué imbécil! ¡Y pensar que alguna vez la había considerado inteligente!

Hedwig iba volando a su lado. Silas volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le puso muy mala cara. Naturalmente la lechuza no podía verlo.

—¿Hacía falta que hicieras eso, Hedwig? —demandó— Sabés muy bien que no te tienen que ver volando durante el día.

Hedwig se limitó a soltar un breve arrullo como toda respuesta. Silas suspiró. Al menos se había enterado de algo concreto gracias a la carta. Era 19 de julio.

Aumentó la velocidad. Ya empezaba a oscurecer.

oOo

_Profesor Snape:_

_No le escribiría si no se tratara de una emergencia. Mi vida corría peligro y por eso me escapé. No estoy muy seguro de en qué lugar me encuentro. Por favor, siga a mi lechuza y venga a buscarme. Es muy importante que venga solo y que no le cuente de este asunto a nadie. Le aseguro que le daré todas las explicaciones pertinentes cuando conversemos._

_Un alumno que necesita de su ayuda._

—Hedwig. —llamó— Vení.

Estaba en Londres en un callejón desierto. Ella voló hasta él y se le posó en el hombro. Silas le ató la nota a la pata. Ella le mordisqueó afectuosamente un dedo y él le acarició la cabeza. En realidad lo hacía por deferencia a Harry, porque él tenía ganas de torcerle el cuello. —Llevale esto al profesor Snape y conducilo hasta acá.

La lechuza partió y Silas cruzó la calle hasta un bar que había enfrente. No hizo ningún caso de las protestas de Gabriel. Usó los sanitarios y aprovechó para beber largamente de la canilla. Hizo una mueca por haber caído tan bajo pero suspiró resignado. Sobrevivir era lo que realmente importaba.

Sintiéndose ya mejor, regresó al callejón y se apoyó contra una pared a esperar. Hedwig apareció veinte minutos después seguida por Snape. El profesor llevaba la varita en la mano, pero baja, paralela a la pierna.

—Muéstrese. —demandó con voz helada.

Silas se adelantó un paso y quedó a medias iluminado por la luz de la farola de la calle.

—¡Potter! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? —exclamó. En realidad ya se había imaginado de quién era la carta, Hedwig era conocida de todos. Se adelantó un paso, los ojos parecían habérsele encendido de ira. —¡¿Qué está haciendo acá?!

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Y necesito desesperadamente de su ayuda. —dijo Silas haciendo una mueca por tener que admitirlo, pero se repitió otra vez que la supervivencia era lo que importaba, al orgullo por el momento iba a tener que tragárselo— Seré breve. Yo no soy el que Ud. cree que soy. En realidad y más precisamente, yo soy sólo una parte de quien Ud. cree que soy. Debido a una serie de circunstancias, la mente de Harry Potter se rompió y su alma se quebró. Cada fragmento se transformó en una personalidad con características particulares desprendidas del núcleo original. Yo soy Silas… y sé que Ud. no cree ni una palabra de lo que le estoy diciendo. Pero Ud. no puede correr el riesgo de no creerme para terminar más tarde enterándose de que le había dicho la verdad, ¿no es así? Quisiera proponerle un acuerdo de compromiso. Necesitamos por el momento un lugar seguro, donde ampararnos de _todos_… Dumbledore incluido… hasta que podamos decidir qué hacer. Bríndenos refugio y yo le aseguro que a cambio le puedo proporcionar información que seguramente le resultará de sumo interés.

Snape no pudo evitar que parte del gran desconcierto que sentía se le trasparentara en los rasgos. Conocía muy bien al mocoso de Potter… o eso era lo que había creído hasta ese instante. No era así como hablaba Potter, tampoco coincidía la presencia de ánimo… y propuestas de compromiso con soborno solapado no eran formas de negociación propias de un Gryffindor. Realmente se sentía muy intrigado… así fue que finalmente asintió.

—Va a ser preciso que me haga un voto de mago. —dijo Silas con tono inseguro— Debe jurar que guardará el secreto de nuestra condición y de nuestra localización. El voto dejará de regir el 1º de septiembre o antes, si Ud. comprobara que lo que le he dicho es mentira.

Snape vaciló unos instantes pero finalmente se avino. Levantó la varita y la apuntó a su pecho, canturreó el encantamiento y repitió los términos del voto.

Silas sonrió irónico cuando el rito se completó. —Ahora sería conveniente que nos desmaye, a menos que quiera lidiar con un Harry Potter histérico.

Snape alzó una ceja pero procedió según lo sugerido. Lanzó el _Stupefy_ y lo abarajó de inmediato en sus brazos. Lo alzó sorprendido, pesaba tan poco… realmente se había olvidado de lo joven que era mientras hablaba con Silas… o Potter… o quienquiera que fuera.

oOo

—¿Qué es lo que pensás que estás haciendo? —demandó Gabriel airado— Yo no confío en Snape. Y Harry tampoco.

—En realidad los sentimientos de Harry respecto a Snape son ambivalentes desde que _Dumbledore_ —Silas hizo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el nombre— le aseguró que confía totalmente en él. Hice lo que era necesario hacer. Necesitamos un lugar seguro. Voldemort y sus mortífagos nos persiguen, ¿o ya te habías olvidado de ese detalle? En casa de los Dursley no podíamos quedarnos, nuestra vida corría peligro. Y no había nadie más a quien pudiera contactar sin que _Dumbledore_ se enterara de inmediato.

—No digas su nombre con tanto desprecio. —gruñó Gabriel— Es posible que haya sabido que Lockhart era un impostor y un inútil. Pero no creo que supiera lo que le hacía a Harry.

—Vos sos demasiado ingenuo… y yo no estaría tan seguro…

—Yo no confío en Snape. —repitió Gabriel volviendo a la cuestión pertinente— Creo que deberíamos escaparnos apenas Harry recupere el sentido.

—¡No! —replicó Silas con brusquedad, pero inmediatamente atemperó el tono— Y no estoy proponiendo que le contemos _todo_ sobre nosotros. Para empezar, a Demon no tenemos que mencionarlo… y probablemente a Kit tampoco.

—Nada sobre los Dursley. —agregó Gabriel.

—Explicar esto… —dijo Silas sarcástico haciendo un gesto alrededor— …va a se muy difícil si no le decimos nada.

—A vos ya se te ocurrirá algo. —replicó Gabriel.

oOo

Harry se despertó en una amplia y confortable cama de cuatro postes y dosel. Las sábanas eran de color azul oscuro y el acolchado cálido y esponjoso. La habitación era bastante grande, con un gran ventanal por el que entraba la luz del sol. La alfombra era negra y las paredes de un suave color crema, del mismo color que las cortinas. No había otros muebles aparte de la cama, pero si dos puertas de madera oscura.

Una de ellas estaba abierta. Harry sintió como si de golpe el corazón se le hubiese detenido en el pecho, en el umbral estaba de pie el profesor Snape. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó tartamudeante— ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? — Pero se interrumpió sin poder completar la idea.

Snape lo estudió con atención. Lucía totalmente desconcertado. Y él con su larga experiencia de espía sabía leer muy bien el lenguaje corporal. Se aproximó y se paró junto a la cama. Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás como tratando de alejarse, seguía con los ojos desorbitados de asombro.

—¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerda, Potter? —preguntó con su tono áspero habitual.

—Yo… yo no… quiero decir… —farfulló Harry respirando agitado— ¡Hedwig! Entró por la ventana… a la tarde…

—¿Acaso esto es lo que Ud. considera una broma? —preguntó Snape con el mismo tono duro— ¿Cree que puede fingir no acordarse y de esa forma librarse de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos?

Potter se puso rígido de golpe y la expresión de confusión se le trocó en una de terror. Se sacudió tan violentamente que terminó cayéndose de la cama, del otro lado. Snape corrió alrededor de la cama para ir a auxiliarlo.

Potter se había hecho un ovillo y gemía y sollozaba. —¡Por favor! ¡No me pegue! ¡Perdón! ¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡No me pegue! ¡Por favor!

Snape se agachó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para calmarlo. Fue peor. Los chillidos de súplica recrudecieron, desesperados y doloridos. Le pareció que lo sensato era retroceder alejándose. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los lamentos fueron mermando y se transformaron en sollozos contenidos.

Finalmente Potter pareció encogerse de hombros y un segundo después se puso de pie. Los ojos de Silas se cruzaron con los del profesor. A Snape le tomó un par de segundos empezar a entender.

—Silas, presumo.

—Presume bien. —dijo Silas, alzó apenas una comisura y le hizo una breve reverencia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Snape con un breve gesto hacia el suelo.

—Ése fue Boy. Sé que no resulta muy original… aparte de deplorable, claro.

—¿Y por qué es así?

—No estoy en libertad de explicárselo… por ahora. —contestó Silas— Hay otros que no quieren que hable al respecto.

—¿Cuántos otros hay?

Silas vaciló un instante a propósito, a sabiendas de que al profesor no se le iba a pasar por alto. —Seis contando a Harry, la personalidad nuclear.

Snape, naturalmente, no le creyó pero prefirió no ahondar en el asunto momentáneamente. Se centró en una cuestión distinta pero relacionada. —Potter es la personalidad nuclear… ¿qué es lo que eso significa?

—Es la mente anfitriona. Todos los demás nacimos de él y sólo podemos salir cuando él está durmiendo o cuando se retrae voluntariamente.

—¿Por qué me eligió a mí para contarme todo esto? —preguntó Snape cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No confío en Dumbledore. —respondió Silas tratando de que el desprecio que le inspiraba el director no se le notara en el tono. No estaba seguro de cuán honda podía llegar a ser la lealtad que Snape sentía por el viejo y no quería arruinar todo. —Harry no sabe nada de nuestra existencia. Pero últimamente las lagunas de memoria que tiene se han hecho mucho más frecuentes… y sospecha que hay algo que está mal, muy mal… y eso obviamente le provoca gran estrés.

—¿Y Ud. quiere ayudarlo? —preguntó Snape que a esa altura no sabía muy bien qué era lo que entendía y qué no.

—Sí, por eso fue que me decidí a recurrir a Ud. —dijo Silas y dejó oír un largo suspiro— Sin Harry no hay _nosotros_. No podemos permitir que se desmorone. Y seguramente recurriría a formar más personalidades… y creo que no estamos en condiciones de soportar más fracturas.

—¿Y todo lo que me está pidiendo es que les brinde un lugar seguro por un tiempo?

Silas vaciló un instante. —Sí.

—Humm… no creo que sea así… dígame la verdad.

Silas soltó un resoplido. —No todos estamos de acuerdo con el siguiente paso. Pero yo, personalmente, apreciaría más ayuda. He estado estudiando e investigando mucho por mi cuenta en la biblioteca de la escuela pero poco es lo que he podido encontrar sobre nuestra… _condición_ y lo que se puede hacer al respecto.

—Ya veo… —dijo Snape y le hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la cama. Silas tomó asiento. Snape estaba admirado, de haber sido un Slytherin, ese chico bien podría haber sido un orgullo para la Casa.

—Esto es lo que puedo decirle: He estudiado bastante de Psicología, no por necesidad académica sino porque es una materia que siempre me ha fascinado. Lamentablemente, en el mundo mágico es una disciplina a la que nunca se le ha otorgado la importancia debida. Lo que he aprendido, en su mayor parte, ha sido de fuentes muggles.

Snape hizo una breve pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y prosiguió.

—Si… y que quede claro que estoy diciendo _si_… Ud. tiene la _condición_ que dice tener, los muggles lo llaman Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples (TPM). Es una forma de defensa de la mente originada por situaciones severamente traumáticas. Los muggles ni siquiera están seguros de que se trate de un trastorno genuino. Hay muchos individuos que lo fingen.

—¿Tiene Ud. libros que hablen sobre el asunto?

—Sí. Pero no voy a permitir que los lea hasta estar seguro de que lo que me está diciendo es la verdad. No es mi intención proporcionarle herramientas para que pueda fingir mejor.

—Y entonces… ¿cuál es la vía de acción que Ud. sugiere? —preguntó Silas con una mueca desdeñosa.

Snape alzó una comisura. —Lo observaré durante algunos días. Si llego a convencerme de que su trastorno psicológico es real, entonces le permitiré ver esos libros… y también le ofreceré mi ayuda.

Silas asintió conforme y un segundo después Harry pestañeaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí? Miró al profesor que estaba de pie cerca de él y se removió incómodo.

—Se quedará Ud. aquí durante algunos días. —dijo Snape— Ésta es mi casa. Respétela o va a terminar lamentándolo, Potter. ¿He sido claro?

—Eh… sí, señor. Pero… ¿por qué estoy acá?

—Llame a Omi si tiene hambre o si llegara a necesitar alguna otra cosa. En el armario encontrará ropas que han sido modificadas para su tamaño. —dijo Snape con un gesto hacia la otra puerta, la que seguía cerrada— La puerta enfrente de este cuarto es un baño. No entre en ninguna habitación que tenga la puerta cerrada. ¿Entendió?

—Sí, señor. —dijo resignado. Sabía que Snape no le iba a dar más información.

—Bien. —dijo Snape, giró sobre sus talones y salió.

Se quedó sin saber qué hacer, se miró los harapos que llevaba puestos y estuvo tentado a ir al armario para cambiarse, pero no se animó. Tampoco se animó a salir a explorar. Permaneció sentado en la cama, esperando.

oOo

Dos horas después un elfo entró por la puerta. Saludó sin palabras con una reverencia y castañeteó los dedos haciendo aparecer una mesa y una silla. Volvió a castañetear y apareció una bandeja con un apetitoso plato de carne asada y papas doradas y un bol de ensalada. Para beber, una jarra de jugo de frutas y un vaso. El elfo se despidió con otra reverencia y salió.

Con cierto recelo, Harry se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa. La comida olía muy bien y él tenía mucha hambre. Se sentó y se puso a comer con gusto. Cuando terminó, la bandeja desapareció y se materializó otra con el postre: una gran porción de torta de chocolate con copetes de crema chantilly espolvoreada con cacao amargo. Harry agarró el tenedor y se dispuso a atacar… pero Kit lo desplazó y tomó el control.

Ella fue la que se lo comió, ronroneando de placer con cada bocado. Cuando Harry retornó, el plato estaba vacío y se desvaneció unos segundos después.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y volvió a la cama. Necesitaba dormir.

oOo

Silas esperó a que se durmiera y tomó el control. Salió con sigilo al corredor. Quería explorar el territorio y, especialmente, encontrar la biblioteca. La casa parecía ser bastante grande, pero no inmensa. Excepto la de su cuarto y la del baño, todas las otras puertas del piso superior estaban cerradas. No intentó abrirlas.

Bajó las escaleras con cautela. En la planta baja, todas las puertas estaban abiertas excepto una. Había una cocina grande, una sala de recibo amplia y otra más chica, un comedor y… la biblioteca. Muy bien provista por cierto.

Recorrió los estantes estudiando los títulos. Sacó uno e intentó abrirlo, pero no pudo, tenía puesto un encantamiento para permanecer cerrado. Probó con varios más, pero también se negaron a abrirse. Era inútil. Sopesó la situación durante unos segundos y finalmente encogiéndose de hombros sacó la varita. Empezó a murmurar una serie de contraconjuros. Tres minutos después acertó con uno que logró abrir el libro que tenía en la mano. Sonrió satisfecho y fue a sentarse a un sillón a leer.

oOo

Durante tres días Harry permaneció en su habitación, Kit no había vuelto a salir. Y ninguno de los otros… bueno, Silas salía todas las noches, pero después de que él se dormía.

Realmente estaba muy aburrido, al único que veía era a Omi cuando le traía la comida y el elfo nunca hablaba. A Snape tampoco lo había vuelto a ver desde el primer día.

El segundo día se había animado a cambiarse de ropa, había elegido unos cómodos pantalones negros y una remera blanca de mangas largas. También se había aventurado a explorar el pasillo pero no había bajado las escaleras.

La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, Harry se la había pasado sentado sin hacer nada.

Para Gabriel el aburrimiento había alcanzado límites insoportables y no aguantó más. Lo forzó a replegarse y tomó el control. Salió, se paró en mitad del corredor con actitud desafiante y rugió: —¡SNAPE!

Fue desplazándose de puerta en puerta abriéndolas a su paso. Poco le importaba la prohibición del profesor. Pero todas las habitaciones del piso alto estaban desiertas. Así que con paso decidido bajó las escaleras.

Tampoco encontró a nadie en las habitaciones con la puerta abierta. Enfiló a continuación a la única puerta cerrada. La abrió sin miramientos de una patada. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio. Se puso de pie con su habitual actitud impasible y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó con tono muy medido— ¿Su cerebro de mosquito no le alcanzó para darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada?

—Ya no. —respondió Gabriel sonriendo al tiempo que alzaba la varita.

Snape permaneció impávido, o casi, quizá un cierto brillo de inquietud se le había colado en la mirada.

—No sé qué está buscando con este juego sádico pero se termina ahora mismo. —demandó Gabriel— Si va a ayudarnos, decídase ya. Si no va a ayudarnos, nos vamos. Ni Harry ni yo estamos dispuestos a esperar más.

Snape le escrutó los intensos ojos verdes. Era muy perturbador oír a Potter referirse a sí mismo como a una tercera persona. Pero algo era indudable, el adolescente que tenía delante poseía un empuje arrollador. Lo había estado observando secretamente durante esos tres días y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que Potter… eh… Silas le había dicho sobre la condición de su mente era cierto. El Niño Que Sobrevivió estaba quebrado y era su obligación ayudar a componerlo. Y el fracaso no era una opción… o las consecuencias serían terribles.

—Voy a ayudar. —declaró y le indicó una silla— Tome asiento. ¿Por qué no empieza contándome quién es Ud. y cuál cree que es su propósito?

Gabriel lo miró con desconfianza. Había esperado otro tipo de reacción. Había esperado que se negara. De esa forma habría podido refregárselo en la cara a Silas: _¿Viste? ¿Qué te había dicho yo?_ y se podrían haber ido de allí. Pero la respuesta del profesor lo había dejado desconcertado. Snape logró disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlo descolocado.

Gabriel evaluó el nuevo escenario, suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Yo soy Gabriel. —dijo tomando asiento— Yo peleo, pero no sé si eso pueda considerarse un propósito. Fui yo el que se enfrentó con Voldemort y Quirrell para impedirles que se apoderaran de la piedra filosofal. Y fui yo el que salvó a Ginny y el que mató al basilisco.

—¿Quirrell trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso? ¿Y de qué basilisco me está hablando? —demandó Snape vehemente.

—Merlín nos ampare… —murmuró Gabriel sonriendo al tiempo que revoleaba los ojos. Desde el interior, Silas lo reconvino. Gabriel volvió a encogerse de hombros sin hacerle mucho caso. —Lo sé porque la cabeza de Voldemort se asomó por el cráneo de Quirrell y me habló directamente. Y el monstruo de la Cámara de los secretos era un basilisco.

—Eso es imposible. —replicó Snape— Los basiliscos matan, no petrifican.

Una vez más Gabriel encogió los hombros y contestó con tono aburrido: —Yo sé muy bien contra lo que peleé. Para conocer los detalles menores va a tener que hablar con Silas.

—Detalles menores… —repitió Snape sacudiendo apenas la cabeza— Está bien, hágalo salir.

Silas reacomodó la postura distendiéndose un poco y adoptó una expresión circunspecta y algo distante. _Muy Slytherin_, tuvo que reconocer Snape para sus adentros.

—Hola, profesor. —saludó con un corto gesto— Por su ayuda vamos a estar agradecidos… y en deuda con Ud.

—Ya veremos. Y ahora explique. ¿Ud. sabe de lo que estábamos hablando con Gabriel?

—Sí. Yo puedo ver y oír todo lo que pasa cuando Harry, Gabriel o Rose están en control. Gabriel es como yo. Harry duerme siempre que está adentro. Y Boy y Rose también duermen casi todo el tiempo. Salvo que les toque tomar el control. Cuando Boy está afuera nadie ve ni oye nada. Por ejemplo, yo me doy cuenta de que Boy ha sufrido daño, pero no sé de qué forma ocurrió. Y en cuanto a las preguntas que Ud. había planteado… el basilisco estaba débil, poco alimento es el que puede encontrarse ahí abajo. Otro detalle que hay que tener en cuenta es que ninguna de las víctimas lo miró directo a los ojos sino a través de algo que actuó de amortiguador, por eso quedaron petrificados pero no terminaron muertos. El reflejo en un charco de agua o en un espejo, la lente de la cámara de Colin interponiéndose…

—Entiendo… ¿y Ud. mató al monstruo así como así?

—No, yo no… y mis intenciones eran muy distintas, creame. Yo quería arrojar a Lockhart a la Cámara y después ir a buscar la ayuda de algún profesor competente para que se hiciera cargo de la situación. Probablemente habría recurrido a Ud. Pero Gabriel estaba empecinado en bajar, estaba convencido de que si demorábamos Ginny se moriría. Y es algo que él de ningún modo podía permitir. En mi opinión, él es el verdadero Niño Que Sobrevivió, el héroe. Tiene que proteger a todos e ir a salvarlos, aunque se trate claramente de una misión suicida. O en otras palabras, es el prototipo del Gryffindor imbécil.

—¿Así que Gabriel mató al basilisco solo y por sí mismo? ¿Y espera Ud. que yo crea eso?

—Ud. es muy dueño de creer lo que le parezca. Pero lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad. —dijo Silas sin alterar el tono en lo más mínimo— El cadáver del basilisco sigue allí, pudriéndose. Si fuera imprescindible, siempre puedo acompañarlo allá abajo para que Ud. pueda verlo con sus propios ojos. Y Gabriel puede ser un tarado, pero cuenta con instintos y reflejos soberbios. Es un duelista de excelencia y posee extensivos conocimientos en Defensa. Tanto él como yo estamos muy adelantados en nuestros estudios, aunque en diferentes áreas. Y quizá sea gracias a eso que aun estamos vivos.

—¿Y cuál cree Ud. que es su propósito? —siseó Snape ya no tan contenido como al principio. Le caía muy mal que un mocoso de trece años lo superara dialécticamente.

—Creo que podría considerárseme un regulador. Yo controlo y cuido a los otros y guío a Harry. Pienso con lógica y estudio con avidez, de modo de que estemos preparados para enfrentar cualquier circunstancia inconveniente que pudiera presentarse. Prefiero evitar los riesgos a toda costa. Si la situación lo requiere recurro sin sentirme culpable a la manipulación y puedo mostrarme despiadado. Básicamente yo represento las cualidades Slytherin de Harry. A él le habían dicho que todos los Slytherins eran malos y que Voldemort había sido un Slytherin. Harry sabía que él poseía muchas de las cualidades atribuidas a la Casa. Para él fue muy estresante y se horrorizó cuando el sombrero dijo que lo iba a poner en Slytherin; la fragmentación era un recurso que le había dado resultado en oportunidades anteriores y recurrió a ella nuevamente. Así fue como nací yo. Cuando en segundo año se enteró de que hablaba pársel, y varios le dijeron que era algo "maligno", rechazó ese talento, ahora sólo yo puedo hablarlo.

Snape no cabía en su asombro. Potter podría haber pertenecido a su Casa. Y era evidente que Silas bien podía pasar por el epítome del Slytherin.

—¿Qué me puede decir de los otros?

—Quizá convenga que lo haga de manera cronológica… —dijo Silas y vaciló unos instantes adrede, una forma de indicarle indirectamente de que iba a dejar un blanco a sabiendas. Snape se dio cuenta pero no intentó presionarlo.

—Tenemos a Boy. No sé bien cuando pasó a ser una entidad independiente de Harry. Duerme casi todo el tiempo y sólo toma el control cuando Harry tiene que enfrentar miedo, terror o dolor extremos. Después está Rose…

—¿Rose? Ya la había mencionado Ud. antes… presumo que es una chica…

—Hay dos personalidades femeninas. —precisó Silas y prosiguió: —Rose es sorda. Es muy amable y solícita. Creo que surgió porque Harry no podía reconciliarse con la idea de que le prestaran poca atención y nada de afecto, creo que fue un recurso para ganarse la aceptación de su familia. Rose se esfuerza para que todos estén contentos. Pasaba mucho tiempo limpiando, cocinando y atendiendo el jardín bajo la tutela de tía Petunia.

Silas hizo una breve pausa como si ordenara sus pensamientos.

—Yo nací un mes después del undécimo cumpleaños de Harry. Su primer día en Hogwarts. Dos meses antes de cumplir doce, nació Gabriel. Estábamos a finales de primer año. Harry sentía que era su obligación proteger la piedra, pero cuando fue a decírselo a la profesora McGonagall, ella minimizó la cuestión y le aseguró que no existía ningún motivo de preocupación. Nuevamente Harry se vio sometido a un estrés extremo, quería proteger la piedra pero era consciente de que siendo un chico de menos de doce pocas eran las posibilidades que tenía. Y ocurrió una nueva fragmentación. Su instinto de proteger a otros, su confianza y sus habilidades para el combate forjaron a Gabriel.

Otra breve pausa.

—Por último está Kitten. Si bien Gabriel y yo detestamos el nombre y lo acortamos a Kit. Ella es una obsesionada por los placeres sensuales. Es lo único que tiene significado para ella, duerme la mayor parte del tiempo pero puede volverse muy inquieta y puede presionar para salir si sus ansias no son satisfechas de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo fue que se formó?

Silas desvió la mirada a un lado y demoró en responder. —No estoy en libertad para contarle eso.

—Necesito entender para poder ayudar.

—No puedo decírselo. —insistió Silas sacudiendo la cabeza. Y tácitamente le dio a entender que ésa era una cuestión que no se podía encarar de frente, que iba a tener que buscar vías alternativas indirectas.

Snape entendió y no insistió. Era su turno de explicar.

—De acuerdo a lo que he estudiado, la curación de este tipo de trastorno requiere que la personalidad nuclear, Harry, se reconcilie con todos ustedes, que los acepte y que vuelva a integrarlos a su personalidad. Creo que el proceso será más dificultoso cuando se trate de personalidades que existen desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, me parece que lo más sensato es empezar el recorrido en sentido inverso.

—Con Kit. —dijo Silas sonriendo apenas.

—Sí.

—Él se va a oponer.

—¿Quién?

—Gabriel. Dado que Harry no sabe de nosotros, somos Gabriel y yo los que cuidamos de los otros y los que guiamos a Harry cuando debe tomar decisiones importantes para su futuro. Los otros duermen casi siempre y no participan en la toma de decisiones.

—Pero su opinión pesa más que la de Gabriel. —le recordó Snape— Gabriel no quería que recurriera a mí en busca de ayuda.

—Eso es cierto. —reconoció Silas— De los dos yo soy el que planifica. Gabriel se maneja más por instintos e impulsos. Es por eso que yo puedo muchas veces convencerlo de algunas cosas, aunque nunca es tarea fácil. Pero con la cuestión Kit, su oposición es férrea, no quiere que ni Harry ni Ud. lo sepan. Y va a ser imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Está bien, lo aceptaremos por ahora. De todos modos, el primer paso será explicarle a Potter lo que es el TPM. Una vez que lo entienda pasaremos a considerar las alternativas disponibles para orientar la terapia. ¿Gabriel presentaría objeciones a las decisiones de Potter?

—No. Harry es la autoridad máxima. Lo cual no significa que no vayamos a tratar de influirlo _susurrándole al oído_, por ponerlo de alguna forma. —dijo Silas con una sonrisa ladina— Y creo que Ud. debería dejar de hacer referencia a él como Potter. Ya hay demasiados nombres como están las cosas… y Harry se sentiría más cómodo si lo llamara por su nombre.

—Naturalmente. —concedió Snape, aunque sabía que le iba a costar cambiar el apelativo— Quizá sería conveniente que empezáramos ahora mismo… este… ¿podría dejarle el lugar a Pott… a Harry? Y sería conveniente que ninguno saliera hasta que Harry haya logrado comprender la cuestión, al menos básicamente… no va a resultarle fácil.

—Haremos todo lo posible. —dijo Silas y se retrotrajo.

oOo

acá no puedo poner enlaces. Para ver una imagen de las personalidades de Harry, pongan "mente rota, alma quebrada" en Google y vayan a _imágenes_.


	5. No más solo

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**No más solo**

Harry pestañeó varias veces al regresar y luego frunció el ceño al verse en una habitación desconocida con el profesor delante. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños sobre su falda. Se sentía confundido, asustado y enojado. Snape lo observó unos instantes, experimentado algo que podría haberse identificado con una vaga compasión. Se reconvino mentalmente. No, no podía permitirse ni siquiera atisbos de tales emociones. Trató de convencerse de que lo que sentía era mera curiosidad. Estaba ante una condición psicológica sumamente rara y tenía la oportunidad de estudiarla, eso era lo que lo fascinaba. Pero no había nada más…

—Señor Potter, presumo que tendrá preguntas…

Harry alzó la vista. Había miedo en los ojos verdes. —Sí, señor… eh… ¿dónde estamos?

—Ésta es mi casa. El lugar donde vivo durante los recesos escolares. —respondió Snape con un tono que por una vez no sonaba áspero. Quería que el chico se distendiera, de otro modo poco iba a sacar de esa conversación. —Son muy pocos los que conocen de su existencia. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

—¿El director no sabe que estoy acá? —preguntó Harry abriendo grandes los ojos.

—No. —confirmó Snape— Pero no se inquiete, yo no voy a comérmelo, Potter. No tenga miedo. Ud. está seguro aquí.

—¿Seguro de qué, profesor? —preguntó Harry tragando con dificultad.

—De los mortífagos, por supuesto. Y si lo que se me ha dicho es cierto, entre estas paredes Ud. está seguro de Voldemort mismo.

Potter se puso muy pálido al oírlo. Snape se preguntó cuánto sería lo que sabía, ¿la mayoría de la información la retenían las otras personalidades?

—Suficiente de hablar de generalidades. Existe una importante razón por la cual Ud. está aquí. Ud. ha venido sufriendo de lagunas de memoria… ¿estoy en lo cierto, señor Potter?

—Sí. —susurró Harry como respuesta.

—Yo puedo ayudarlo con eso. Y la razón por la cual el director no está al tanto de esto es porque considero que Ud. preferiría mantener esta situación lo más privada posible.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry con tono de incertidumbre. Realmente lo sorprendía que el profesor estuviera tratándolo tan… bien. —Pero… eh… ¿Por qué está Ud. ayudándome, profesor?

—Porque yo tengo la capacidad y los medios para hacerlo. —respondió Snape y con un gesto le restó importancia a la cuestión— Le va a ser imposible encontrar ayuda para este tipo de condición en el mundo mágico. En el mundo muggle seguramente habría otros que podrían brindarle ayuda, pero existe de por medio una cuestión de seguridad que hay que tener muy en cuenta.

—¿_Condición_, señor? —preguntó Harry con manifiesta inquietud— ¿Quiere decir que estoy enfermo?

—Señor Potter… eh… creo que quizá no sea la forma más apropiada de llamarlo… si Ud. decide aceptar mi ayuda, creo que tenemos que empezar a confiar el uno en el otro, y una buena forma de empezar es llamarnos por los nombres, ¿no te parece, Harry?

—Oh… eh… ¿quiere Ud. decir que empiece a llamarlo Snape? —preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio.

Snape alzó una comisura. —Yo había pensado más bien en Severus.

—Ah… bueno… ¿y con respecto a mi _condición_?

_—_Sí, concentrémonos en eso. Harry, tu caso es muy poco habitual, tu mente se ha dividido para protegerte. Hay quienes le han dado un nombre, Desorden de Personalidades Múltiples (DPM). Lo que quiere decir que tu personalidad… eh… se ha fracturado. Ciertas cualidades, ansias y necesidades se han separado de la consciencia principal.

—No entiendo. —dijo Harry sin disimular su confusión y desconcierto.

—Existen partes de vos de cuya existencia no sos consciente. Esas partes han adquirido nombres e identidades. En ocasiones toman el control. Las lagunas de memoria coinciden con esas ocasiones. Por eso hay cosas que has hecho pero que no recordás.

—Ud. está mintiendo. —lo acusó Harry poniéndose de pie de repente.

—No es así. —dijo Snape, él también se puso de pie, caminó rodeando el escritorio y se le paró al lado. Vaciló un instante y finalmente le posó las manos sobre los hombros tensos. —Esto no quiere decir que estés loco o que seas incompetente, ni nada por el estilo, Harry. Y es algo que se puede cambiar, que se puede mejorar… que va a mejorar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó mirándolo con ojos húmedos y vulnerables. ¡Había tanto desamparo en esa mirada!

—Yo te voy a ayudar, Harry. No va a ser fácil, pero yo sé que vos podés hacerlo. —le aseguró y desvió los ojos hacia el reloj— Ya es casi la hora de la cena, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pausa y seguimos conversando sobre el asunto después de que hayamos comido?

Harry asintió apenas. Se sentía nervioso y no del todo bien. Todavía no entendía qué era lo que estaba mal con él y cómo era que había llegado a esa situación. Un dolor de cabeza se le estaba gestando a la altura de las sienes. Comió poco sin prestarle atención a la comida y sin registrar demasiado las palabras del profesor, que tampoco habló mucho durante la cena. Pero cuando se encaminaron juntos a la pequeña sala ya se sentía un poco más compuesto y ubicado.

—Tomá asiento. —lo invitó Snape con un gesto hacia un sillón. Luego fue hasta la chimenea y agarró una botella que estaba sobre la repisa y vertió un poco del contenido en un vaso. Con la otra mano tomó otro vaso que estaba sobre la repisa, ya servido y que contenía un líquido celeste. Regresó y se lo tendió a Harry que se había sentado en el borde del sillón.

—Bebé. — lo instó.

Harry lo miró con cierta desconfianza pero obedeció. El efecto se hizo notable enseguida, se sintió más calmo y distendido. La mente pareció aclarársele, estaba ya mejor dispuesto para escuchar y entender. Sonrió agradecido, Snape asintió y tomó asiento en un sillón ubicado enfrente.

—Tengo un libro que explica tu condición. —comenzó diciendo— ¿Querés leerlo primero y que lo discutamos en otra oportunidad o preferís que empiece a explicártelo ahora?

—Eh… podría… ¿quizá las dos cosas? —preguntó con cautela.

—No hay inconveniente. —respondió Severus. Reflexionó unos segundos y agregó: —Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos…

Se puso de pie y salió de la sala, regresó unos instantes después con una caja de madera. Volvió a sentarse, sacó un cristal facetado de la caja y la dejó a un lado.

—Esto es un cristal de cuarzo. Sólido y completo. Por el momento, inactivo. Veamos lo que ocurre ahora… —dijo Snape y cerró los ojos concentrándose durante unos segundos. Volvió a abrirlos. Muchos colores habían aparecido en el cristal, formando cintas delicadas que ondulaban y se entrelazaban armónicamente unas con otras. Harry contuvo una exclamación asombrada.

—Sí, es muy bonito, sin dudas. Podríamos suponer que cuando está inactivo el cristal representa la mente de una persona muerta y que los colores y la actividad son los signos de que está viva y con capacidad de inteligencia.

Harry asintió brevemente.

—Pensemos ahora que ocurre algo que provoca daño mental o emocional… por ejemplo una situación de peligro de muerte o algo igualmente traumático…

Los colores comenzaron a moverse agitada y caóticamente. El cristal empezó a sacudirse. Una chispa de aprensión se encendió en los ojos de Harry.

—Ésta no es tu mente, Harry. —lo tranquilizó Snape— Pero podría haber llegado a serlo.

—¿Qué está tratando de decirme?

—Ocurrieron cosas muy traumáticas que podrían haber transformado tu mente en esto, pero para protegerte de la locura… apelaste a un recurso que podríamos visualizar así…

La actividad dentro del cristal pareció detenerse y luego los colores se reagruparon, pero ya no se entrelazaban, habían formado núcleos aislados. Continuaban ondulando suavemente pero sin mezclarse.

—Como vemos, los colores ya no se integran unos con otros. Pero el cristal sigue entero e indemne. Es importante que lo entiendas, Harry, hay partes de tu mente que se han reubicado separándose, pero tu mente sigue entera y conformando una unidad, el cristal no se partió.

—Creo que empiezo a entender.

—Bien. Y es posible volver a integrar los diferentes colores.

Poco a poco los colores fueron mezclándose armónicamente restableciendo una vez más el modelo "normal" original.

—Esto último es lo que trataremos de conseguir, es lo que podríamos llamar "curación".

Harry asintió una vez más.

Snape devolvió el cristal a la caja. —Creo que por hoy es suficiente, podemos continuar mañana.

—No recuerdo haber bajado, —dijo Harry— presumo que ésta es la planta baja de su casa…

—Así es.

—Quiere decir que Ud. ya conoce a mis otras personalidades… —dejó oír un breve suspiro— ¿Cuántas hay?

—No estoy seguro, pero sé que hay por lo menos cinco, aparte de vos.

—¿Cinco? ¿Y quizá más?

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos. Durante casi un minuto no dijo nada y finalmente preguntó a través de los dedos: —¿Qué fue lo que provocó esto? Yo no recuerdo que me pasara nada tan terrible…

—Es lógico que así sea. Las otras personalidades se formaron para protegerte, para ayudarte a afrontar situaciones extremas, ellas son las que guardan los malos recuerdos.

Harry se descubrió la cara y volvió a suspirar. —Gracias por estar ayudándome, profesor… quiero decir, Severus… realmente lo aprecio mucho. Me siento cansado… quisiera ir a acostarme.

—Te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, Severus le entregó un libro. —Hay todo un capítulo sobre DPM, leelo y si quisieras hacerme preguntas llamá a Omi, él te llevará adonde yo esté. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches. —respondió y lo observó durante unos segundos mientras Snape se alejaba. Cuando finalmente entró, notó que había una mesa de luz junto a la cama, no había estado allí antes. Sobre la mesita depositó el libro y rápidamente se cambió para acostarse. Se durmió apenas posó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

oOo

Silas se moría de ganas de salir para poder leer el libro, pero el profesor había sido muy firme al respecto, nadie debía salir durante esa primera etapa. No se animó a desobedecer. Gabriel lo provocó con sonrisas burlonas, el Gryffindor seguía muy disconforme con Snape y estaba buscando pelea. Silas no le dio el gusto y lo ignoró olímpicamente.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y luego de que Omi se hubo ido, Harry se recostó en la cama dispuesto a leer.

_Desorden de Personalidades Múltiples (DPM)_

_Cuando se ve enfrentado a situaciones abrumadoramente traumáticas, de las que no puede escapar físicamente, un niño puede recurrir a "escaparse" dentro de su mente. Es un recurso de defensa efectivo para evitar el intenso dolor físico o emocional y los efectos nocivos que tienen sobre la persona. Mediante este proceso disociativo, los pensamientos, las sensaciones, los recuerdos y las percepciones de las situaciones traumáticas son separados psicológicamente, permitiéndole al niño continuar desempeñándose como si el trauma nunca hubiera ocurrido._

_Los desórdenes disociativos suelen considerarse refinadas técnicas de supervivencia porque le permiten al individuo soportar situaciones "desesperadas", preservando ciertas áreas de funcionamiento saludable. Con el tiempo, si los ataques físicos y/o sexuales tienden a repetirse de manera continua, la disociación defensiva adquiere renovado vigor. Si el recurso de escape le ha resultado efectivo, el individuo tiende automáticamente a ponerlo en práctica ante cualquier circunstancia amenazadora o que le provoca gran ansiedad… aunque no siempre se traten de circunstancias extremas._

_La disociación repetida puede resultar en una serie de entidades separadas, de estados mentales, que en algún momento pueden incluso adquirir entidad propia. El control de la mente puede ir variando de una personalidad a otra según se vayan encadenando las circunstancias._

_Los DPM pueden curarse mediante psicoterapia individual ("terapia de conversación") combinada con otras alternativas terapéuticas entre las que se incluyen: medicamentos, hipnoterapia y terapias adyuvantes tales como el arte o el ejercicio físico. El tratamiento es siempre prolongado, intensivo e invariablemente arduo e incluso doloroso puesto que implica recordar y asumir las experiencias traumáticas que provocaron la disociación._

Harry cerró el libro y se esforzó para respirar hondo varias veces. Snape ya lo había mencionado la noche anterior pero recién en ese momento llegaba a verlo con mayor claridad. Su trastorno era consecuencia de "situaciones traumáticas severas"… o puesto más sencillo: abuso. Lo que significaba que los Dursley… Se enrolló como un ovillo sobre la cama. No se trataba simplemente de que no le prestaran atención o de que lo descuidaran… los Dursley habían abusado de él… y él ni siquiera se acordaba.

oOo

Severus ya había hecho un esquema preliminar de la terapia que iba a poner en práctica cuando dos días después Omi vino a avisarle que Harry quería hablar con él.

Como jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, los desórdenes disociativos eran algo con lo que estaba familiarizado. A muchos chicos Slytherin les enseñaban desde muy chicos a usar "máscaras" como mecanismo estratégico y defensivo. Por lo tanto eran en general muy proclives a presentar disociaciones. Pero el caso de Harry era mucho más severo que cualquiera que le hubiese tocado enfrentar hasta ese momento.

Bajó al comedor, Harry se encontraba ya allí, sentado y esperándolo.

—Buenos días. —saludó con tono neutro y tomó asiento.

—Buenos días, profesor.

—Severus, Harry… llamame, Severus. —le recordó con un mínimo atisbo de sonrisa.

Comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron Severus preguntó. —¿Pasamos a la salita para conversar o preferirías algún otro lugar?

—La salita está bien.

Se sentaron en los mismos lugares que dos noches antes.

—¿Tenés alguna pregunta antes o pasamos directamente a hablar sobre lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte?

—Por ahora no tengo preguntas, señor. —dijo Harry bajando la vista a su falda.

—Harry, esto es curable. Pero lo fundamental es que vos quieras curarte. Es natural que te provoque inseguridad y miedo… pero lo fundamental es que estés dispuesto a enfrentar el problema.

—Sí, señor. Estoy dispuesto. Quiero mejorarme. Quiero recuperar esas memorias. Se trata de mi vida, quiero saber todo lo que pasó.

—Bien, empecemos entonces. Quiero que quede claro que en esto estamos juntos. Yo voy a proponer formas de abordar la cuestión, pero si a vos se te ocurrieran alternativas diferentes quiero que me las plantees. Podemos ir adaptando el método. Sin embargo, habrá situaciones en las que yo voy a insistir en una determinada vía de acción, aunque vos no estés de acuerdo. En esos casos particulares te pido que te avengas a mi criterio, que confíes en mí. ¿Vas a poder confiar en mí?

Harry asintió, Severus alzó una ceja. —Sí, señor. —ratificó Harry.

—Muy bien. El primer paso que propongo es hacer un mapeo de tus _alter, _esto es, tus otras personalidades. Por supuesto, no es algo que puedas hacer vos, así que yo voy a ir hablando con ellos y después te voy a contar. Más adelante nos iremos concentrando de a uno en cada uno de ellos, empezando por el que se formó en último término. El objetivo entonces será buscar la forma de que se reintegre a vos. El proceso implicará hablar mucho sobre lo que vos sentís y lo que el _alter_ siente y trataremos de ir neutralizando las tensiones conflictivas. Será un proceso paulatino, que seguramente nos llevará varios meses. No va a ser fácil y por momentos resultará muy incómodo, puesto que existen razones serias que fueron las que dieron lugar a la disociación. Pero yo trataré de proveerte de métodos alternativos para enfrentar los conflictos, métodos diferentes al de la disociación.

—Entiendo. —dijo Harry con determinación.

—Antes de embarcarnos de lleno en el asunto, quiero recordarte que acá estás seguro y que podrás permanecer en mi casa hasta que comiencen las clases. Pero hay algunas reglas. La primera es que no entres en ninguna habitación que tenga la puerta cerrada. Pero desde ya te aclaro que la única habitación que permanecerá cerrada a partir de ahora será mi dormitorio. Todas las demás permanecerán habitualmente abiertas y podés explorar todo lo que quieras. Si te encontrás con alguna puerta cerrada, te pido que golpees antes de entrar, si yo no contestara aceptá que no quiero hablar en ese momento, dame espacio. Si se tratara de una emergencia, expresalo claramente. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, señor.

_—_La regla de las puertas se aplica a mí también. Si vos cerraste una puerta yo me abstendré de entrar salvo que se tratara de una emergencia. No voy a entrar nunca en tu cuarto a menos que sea con tu permiso. Tu cuarto es tuyo hasta el día que te vayas. Podés cambiar la decoración o agregar los muebles que quieras, bastará que se lo pidas a Omi.

—¡Señor, no hace falta algo así! —exclamó Harry con sorpresa.

—Ésta es mi casa y ése es mi deseo. Tu cuarto es tuyo y podés disponer de él a tu antojo. Y acordate de que el nombre es Severus.

—Gracias, Severus. —dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

—No hay por qué. El principal objetivo será la terapia pero de ningún modo será lo único en lo que tenés que enfocarte. Por mi parte voy a requerirte que te ocupes también de los deberes de vacaciones para la escuela y que hagas algo de ejercicio físico a diario. Y quiero que elijas alguna otra actividad que te guste, porque también tiene que haber tiempo para el esparcimiento. Le quité los encantamientos a la mayor parte de los libros de la biblioteca, pero no a todos. Si encontraras alguno que siga cerrado, no trates de abrirlo.

—No se preocupe, así será. —le aseguró Harry.

—Parece que nos vamos poniendo de acuerdo hasta ahora. —dijo Severus alzando una comisura, Harry se permitió una sonrisa— En cuanto al ejercicio físico, no va a poder ser el vuelo, las barreras no se extienden al exterior, sólo protegen la casa. Pero dispongo de un cuarto de gimnasia y de un cuarto de juegos. Los juegos están diseñados para desarrollar los reflejos y la coordinación. Otra cosa más, las comidas, no está permitido que te saltees ninguna, Omi supervisará eso. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —confirmó Harry.

—Creo que con eso he cubierto todas las reglas. ¿Vos quisieras agregar alguna otra?

Harry pensó un momento. —¿Acá me puede sacar puntos de Casa?

—No, desgraciadamente. —respondió Severus sin poder evitar una corta risa.

Harry sonrió. —Entonces creo que está todo bien.

—¿Querés empezar con el mapeo de los _alter_ o preferirías hacer algo de ejercicio o de tarea?

—Con respecto a eso… no tengo conmigo ninguna de las cosas de la escuela…

—Ya veo… hum… yo puedo ir a buscarlas, disimuladamente claro. ¿Dónde está ubicada la vivienda?

—Privet Drive, número 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. —contestó Harry con evidente ansiedad en la voz.

A Severus no se le pasó por alto. —No hay razón para que te inquietes. Te doy mi palabra de que no se van a dar cuenta de que estuve allí.

—… quizá podríamos empezar con el mapeo entonces.

—Bien, voy a llamar a uno de los que más conocimiento tiene. Pero vos tenés que estar determinado en conocer la mayor cantidad posible de información, caso contrario algunos de tus a_lter_ podrían obstinarse en ocultárnosla.

—Estoy completamente determinado. Y confío en Ud. Hasta ahora nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarme como Ud. lo está haciendo. Gracias, prof… eh… Severus.

—Recostate sobre el respaldo, cerrá los ojos y tratá de distenderte, como si te dispusieras a dormir…

Harry siguió las indicaciones, unos minutos después su respiración fue acompasándose y profundizándose. Severus aguardó pacientemente. Silas no tardó en emerger. —Buenos días. —saludó Severus.

—Igualmente para Ud. —respondió Silas con una media sonrisa, pero sus rasgos adquirieron de inmediato una expresión seria.

—Es preciso que a partir de ahora te muestres totalmente sincero. —dijo Severus al tiempo que conjuraba material para escribir— Tal como ya lo habíamos hablado antes convendría empezar por la personalidad más reciente y proceder de manera retrógrada.

Silas vaciló un momento, eso significaba empezar con Kit que retenía memorias sumamente críticas… pero Harry ya había manifestado su firme decisión de llegar al fondo de las cosas, así fue que empezó a hablar detalladamente de cada uno de los _alter_. Cuando finalmente llegó a Demon volvió a vacilar largamente.

Severus lo presionó con la mirada y Silas terminó cediendo. Severus empezó a inquietarse cuando oyó la descripción. Ese _alter_ que hasta el momento desconocía, había acumulado ingente cantidades de odio y rabia durante muchos años y tenía además acceso a poderosísima magia oscura. Una combinación con potencial explosivo… y de reacciones muy difíciles de predecir.

Cuando Silas terminó con su exposición, Severus se lo agradeció con un gesto.

—Y así es como empieza todo. —agregó Silas con sorna.

—Así es. —repitió Severus.

—¿Debemos continuar absteniéndonos de salir?

Severus consideró la pregunta reflexivamente, finalmente contestó: —No, no creo que sea conveniente. Podrían volverse muy inestables y apelar a acciones extremas. Pero sería aconsejable limitar al máximo las salidas. No hay que olvidar que todos ustedes son Harry, y él termina siendo responsable de las acciones de todos ustedes.

—La independencia de las personalidades debe desalentarse. —dijo Silas.

—¿Eso es algo que te preocupa?

—Sí y no. —contestó Silas ambiguamente y se retrajo.

Severus esperó unos momentos hasta que Harry retornó pestañeando.

—¿Dio resultado? —preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, por cierto. Silas describió a los demás. Él y Gabriel están alerta casi de manera permanente. Por el contrario, los otros cuatro duermen casi siempre.

—¿Seis personalidades? Y eso… ¿es mucho?

Severus contestó con franqueza. —Hay muy pocos casos documentados sobre este trastorno. Y ni siquiera hay certeza de que algunos de los documentados hayan sido genuinos. Así que no hay mucho con qué comparar. Hay varios casos en los que sólo había una personalidad adicional, en uno de los casos documentados se mencionan quince personalidades adicionales.

—Ya veo._ —_suspiró Harry_— _¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Silas?

Severus le pasó las notas y Harry se puso a leerlas con atención. Silas había descrito físicamente a cada uno y luego se había explayado sobre las distintas mentalidades y propósitos. Finalmente había detallado los atributos mágicos y otras habilidades de cada uno. —Es muy sagaz. —concluyó Harry claramente impresionado al concluir la lectura.

—En Silas se concentran y potencian tu inteligencia y tu capacidad de observación, aparte de otras cualidades.

Harry asintió distraídamente. —Así que empezaríamos con Kit… ¿realmente es una chica? ¿Cómo es que puedo tener una chica en mi cabeza?

Severus le explicó que en toda persona coexisten cualidades femeninas y masculinas. Hay ciertas actividades que se relacionan más con las mujeres que con los hombres. Como, por ejemplo, la crianza de los hijos. Dado que la mujer es quien los da a luz se presume que está mejor capacitada para criarlos. Lo cual no significa que los hombres no estén capacitados para cumplir también con esa función.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en mi mente identifico ciertas cualidades con una personalidad femenina porque asocio esas cualidades más con una mujer que con un hombre?

—Básicamente se trata de eso… es lo que yo supongo al menos.

—Tiene sentido… —concedió Harry mordiéndose el labio— ¿Empezaríamos con Kit entonces? A ella le gustan las sensaciones… debe de haber sido ella la que se comió mi torta de chocolate el otro día… Las sensaciones no parecen en principio algo malo, ¿por qué querría yo apartarlas o amortiguarlas?

—Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir. Pero no lo vamos a hacer hoy. Todavía falta para el almuerzo. Y no es conveniente prolongar excesivamente las sesiones. ¿Qué te parece si dedicaras algo de tiempo para leer o quizá para hacer algo de ejercicio? Yo voy a ir a buscar tus cosas, pero no voy a demorar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Voy a hacer una copia de las notas para que los dos podamos consultarlas.

Harry subió y Severus salió al exterior y desaparicionó a Little Whinging.

Harry llamó a Omi para que le mostrara la sala de juegos. Era la tercera puerta a partir de la de su cuarto. El recinto era grande y con algunas "máquinas" de aspecto extraño. Omi lo condujo hacia la primera que estaba a la derecha.

—Este juego, joven Harry, se llama Horda de snitches. Es excelente para entrenar los reflejos, la concentración y la coordinación.

Consistía en un plataforma blanca de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado de superficie. En uno de los lados tenía una pantalla plateada que se elevaba unos dos metros hacia el techo y en la parte superior se curvaba ligeramente hacia adentro. El elfo le indicó que subiera a la plataforma de cara a la pantalla. La pantalla se encendió de forma muy semejante a la de un televisor. De pronto una snitch dorada vino volando desde la pantalla en su dirección. Harry la atrapó en la mano con instintivo reflejo, la bola se deshizo en una lluvia de chispas doradas.

—Sólo es preciso que les dé un leve toque. —explicó Omi— Van a empezar a brotar más rápido cada vez y varias a un mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry estaba haciendo malabares para tratar de contener la horda de bolas que no le daban el menor respiro. Cuando ya pensaba que los brazos se le iban a caer de la fatiga, sonó una campana, la avalancha de snitches se interrumpió de repente, la pantalla recuperó el aspecto plateado del principio y apareció el puntaje: 126.392 / 17 min 52 seg. / ¡Alto puntaje!

—¡Asombroso, joven Harry! —lo felicitó el elfo dando saltitos entusiastas— Nunca antes había visto un puntaje tan elevado. La ronda concluye cuando veinte snitches pasan de largo. ¡Sorprendente!

Harry se sonrojó un poco, todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. —¿Me mostrás los otros?

Había cuatro más. Uno era un juego de ajedrez, pero con un tablero del doble del tamaño de uno normal, 256 escaques en lugar de 64. Era para cuatro jugadores, que podían jugar individualmente o de a dos parejas. El objetivo era subyugar a los reyes oponentes. Harry torció la boca hacia un lado, se veía muy complicado. El siguiente constaba también de una pantalla amplia, había que ubicarse a unos cinco metros de distancia con una varita de juguete y contener mediante hechizos a los monstruos y otros enemigos que iban apareciendo.

El cuarto era semejante a Horda de snitches pero la plataforma estaba rodeada por tres paneles o pantallas. Omi explicó que había que esquivar las imágenes que irían apareciendo tratando de evitar que alcanzaran a tocarlo a uno. Y a continuación le hizo una demostración. Un minuto después estaba contorsionándose sobre la plataforma como una especie de títere enloquecido o borracho. Harry lloraba de la risa.

—También éste es excelente para los reflejos. —explicó el elfo cuando concluyó la ronda.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando se hubo recompuesto un poco, Omi lo guió hasta el último. Era una mesa de pool, el elfo explicó que había que direccionar la bola Q mediante magia sin varita. Requería mucha concentración y práctica para llegar a hacerlo con puntería y con la fuerza de impulso adecuada.

Cuando salieron de nuevo al pasillo, Harry sabía que iba a pasar muchas horas entretenidas con los juegos.

El cuarto de entrenamiento físico era el que estaba enfrente de la sala de juegos. Era un poco más chico, pero estaba muy bien equipado como un buen gimnasio muggle. Había dos máquinas de pesas para entrenar piernas y brazos. Y una cinta de correr, rodeada por lo que parecía una burbuja de vidrio. Una bolsa de boxeo en un rincón y una colchoneta de 4m x 5m para práctica de lucha libre.

—¡Es estupendo! —se maravilló Harry.

Las orejas del elfo aletearon complacidas. —Me alegro de que le guste, joven Harry. Ahora si me disculpa voy a ir a preparar el almuerzo, estará listo dentro de media hora.

—Gracias.

El elfo desaparicionó y Harry concentró su atención en la cinta de correr. La burbuja que la rodeaba no era realmente sólida, pudo atravesarla con facilidad. Se subió y empezó a correr y fue como si hubiese sido transportado a una playa paradisíaca. Se detuvo perplejo y comprobó que estaba de vuelta en la sala de ejercicios. Comenzó a correr nuevamente y otra vez estaba en la playa. ¡Si hasta podía sentir la arena bajo sus pies! Podía oír el ruido de las olas batiendo y podía oler la sal en el aire. Pero apenas dejaba de moverse la ilusión se desvanecía. Soltó una risa encantada. Una vez más se puso a correr…

oOo

—¡Omi! —llamó Snape apenas entró. El elfo se materializó al segundo siguiente —Preparame un baño caliente. Llevate este baúl y devolvele su tamaño normal. Dejalo a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, pero no entres. De ahora en adelante no entres en su cuarto, salvo que él te llame.

—Sí, señor. —dijo el elfo, hizo una breve reverencia y se desvaneció.

Severus fue a la cocina y se bebió un vaso de agua. Unos minutos después subió a disfrutar del baño caliente. Se sentía sucio después de haber estado en casa de los Dursley. Nadie había notado su presencia, pero además de juntar las cosas se había dedicado a explorar un poco. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Si uno sabía qué buscar, no le resultaba difícil detectar signos de abuso, y en esa casa eran evidentes. Con algo de magia había podido incluso percibir el dolor que se había integrado a las paredes de la vivienda. Era repugnante. Pero no quería detenerse a pensar demasiado en eso en ese momento, necesitaba urgentemente el efecto relajante del agua caliente.

oOo

El almuerzo transcurrió apacible. Harry estaba un poco decepcionado de que la sesión de terapia de la mañana hubiese sido tan corta. Pero Severus había insistido en que nunca emplearían más de dos horas diarias. Por la tarde ocupó el tiempo haciendo tarea, jugando y explorando la casa. Severus había bajado al sótano donde tenía el laboratorio de Pociones. Durante la cena acordaron que reiniciarían la terapia al día siguiente después del desayuno.

oOo

—Hoy vamos a considerar alternativas para enfrentar situaciones de tensión, alternativas diferentes que no impliquen negar o escapar del problema.

—Pero… ¿y qué con Kit?

—No es conveniente por ahora tratar de acceder a sus memorias, no contás todavía con herramientas suficientes para enfrentarlas. Por eso es que vamos a explorar las alternativas que mencionaba. —dijo Severus muy serio y le tendió un libro— Es un diario.

Harry agarró el volumen que tenía una gruesa encuadernación de cuero. —Gracias, señor.

—No tenés por qué darlas. Te aconsejo que escribas algo todos los días, sobre todo si llegara a haber momentos en los que te sintieras confundido, podés hacer un relato de lo que hiciste durante el día o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Yo vengo llevando uno desde hace años y me ayuda mucho ocasionalmente, leer lo que uno ha escrito ayuda a pensar mejor.

Harry asintió.

—Ahora pasaremos a practicar algunos ejercicios de respiración. Es una de las técnicas que se usan en meditación pero también pueden resultar muy útiles para las situaciones de ansiedad o de temor.

—Entiendo.

Estuvieron practicando durante media hora hasta que Harry aprendió bien la técnica.

—Te recomiendo que practiques al menos diez minutos todos los días y que recurras a ellos en cualquier circunstancia en la que te sientas tensionado. Vas a comprobar que son excelentes para componerse en momentos estresantes y te ayudarán a aclarar la mente para poder enfrentar mejor cualquier problema.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —dijo Harry.

—Otra cosa que te va a ayudar en circunstancias difíciles es la práctica de alguna actividad artística, podrá parecerte un sinsentido ahora pero te aseguro que no lo es, como recurso terapéutico suele constituirse en una ayuda invaluable. Algunas de las posibilidades serían el dibujo, la pintura, practicar un instrumento musical o el canto. Adicionalmente, a pesar de que no es propiamente algo artístico, las artes marciales pueden constituir otra opción.

—Pero yo no sé a hacer nada de eso.

—Todo puede aprenderse. Probaremos las diferentes alternativas y vos elegirás la que más te guste.

oOo


	6. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Harry**

Severus lo llevó a una habitación _ad hoc_ que había creado la noche anterior. Estaba llena con caballetes, lienzos y toda una batería de utensilios de arte. Dejó que probara todo. Harry se defendía relativamente bien en dibujo pero era pésimo para la pintura. Todo lo que pudo lograr eran composiciones abstractas, que no lo conformaban. Harry todavía se estaba limpiando con un trapo los restos de carbonilla y de pintura de la cara y las manos cuando entraron a la sala de ejercicios.

Practicó durante un rato con la bolsa de boxeo y luego pasaron a las colchonetas de lucha. Severus le enseñó algunos movimientos y llaves, Harry aprendía rápido cualquier cosa relacionada con defensa pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lo puso tenso e incómodo. Pasaron a continuación a la sala de música que estaba ubicada al lado del dormitorio de Severus.

Le ordenó que cerrara los ojos y que se concentrara en el sonido de cada instrumento.

Severus usó un encantamiento para que los instrumentos fueran tocando por sí mismos.

Primero sonó la guitarra, que interpretó tres breves secuencias: una mariachi, otra de concierto clásico y la última una balada _country_. Abrió los ojos cuando la música se interrumpió, Severus lo interrogó con una mirada y Harry se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron con el violín. A Harry le gustó más. —Éste podría ser. —concluyó.

El cello le gustó pero menos que el violín. Finalmente pasaron al piano. Apenas las notas inundaron el aire, Harry quedó fascinado. Sin dudas se trataba de la opción ideal. Tomaron asiento en la banqueta y Severus procedió a enseñarle algunas escalas.

Severus no planeaba enseñarle sistemáticamente para que llegara a leer música. El objetivo no era ése sino que Harry dispusiera de una actividad en la que pudiera volcar sus emociones cuando lo necesitara. Le corrigió la postura, la posición de la muñeca y le indicó generalidades sobre el movimiento de los dedos. Pero se concentró sobre todo en que Harry fuera memorizando los sonidos para que con un poco de práctica terminara tocando de oído.

Severus sabía que Lily tocaba el piano. Y había sido una intérprete talentosa. Se preguntó si Harry recordaría subconscientemente haberla escuchado tocar cuando era bebé. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry poseía un talento natural para el instrumento.

Durante una semana practicaron dos horas todos los días después del desayuno. Era un poco tedioso y repetitivo, pero Harry nunca presentó queja. Severus le recomendó que siempre que se sintiera excesivamente emocional recurriera a tocar, ése era el objetivo buscado, que tuviera una vía alternativa para manejar las emociones antes de que se tornaran abrumadoras.

Harry también había empezado a escribir en el diario y practicaba los ejercicios respiratorios todas las mañanas. Por la tarde se ocupaba de las tareas de la escuela y luego se pasaba dos o tres horas en las salas de juegos y de ejercicio.

Horda de snitches era el juego que más le gustaba. A veces Severus se le unía y jugaban al ajedrez de cuatro. Era muy difícil. Las piezas que no tenían un humano que las moviera jugaban solas y eran excelentes. De más está decir que Harry nunca logró ganar un juego. Y Severus sólo ganó una vez de las tres que habían jugado. Harry se echaba a reír cada vez que Severus perdía porque se quedaba gruñendo muy enfurruñado.

Las cosas se iban desarrollando bien. Severus se dio cuenta de que ya no veía a James cada vez que lo miraba y que de hecho el chico le caía muy bien. No había disfrutado de un verano tan agradable desde hacía muchísimos años. Ya no quería ayudarlo sólo por obligación o por curiosidad científica, le iba tomando cariño. Harry se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

oOo

Esa noche Omi fue a despertarlo. Harry parpadeó confundido unos instantes y tanteó los anteojos. Bostezó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo inquieto incorporándose.

—El amo quiere que vaya a verlo a la salita. Dice que es importante… pero que se vista Ud. primero.

Harry frunció el ceño y empezó a vestirse. No debía de ser nada tan serio si le indicaban que se vistiera primero.

—¿Qué hora es, Omi?

—Medianoche, joven Harry.

La salita estaba casi a oscuras cuando entró. Iluminada sólo por la luz de una vela que Severus sostenía en la mano. Harry se le aproximó. —¿Qué pasa?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Quedó helado, boquiabierto y con los ojos grandes como platos. Las luces se encendieron y Omi lanzó chilliditos entusiastas. Habían decorado el cuarto con guirnaldas rojas y amarillas. Uno de los sofás estaba cubierto de regalos y había una torta sobre la mesita.

La torta tenía un baño de cobertura blanca y en la parte superior, en letras coloridas, se podía leer: _Felices 13 años_. Y había también trece velitas encendidas que chisporroteaban como estrellitas. Hedwig arrulló desde su percha ubicada en un rincón. Una música suave comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

Harry miró a Severus con ojos húmedos.

—Señor, gracias. Me había olvidado. —susurró.

Severus sonrió y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. —Bueno, Gabriel sí se acordó y me lo hizo saber.

—¿Gabriel? ¿Salió? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó asombrado.

—Anoche poco después de que te dormiste. Vino a verme y _me emplazó_ para que hoy hiciéramos algo especial.

Harry sonrió y le abrazó la cintura, Severus también lo abrazó, fue muy breve pero apretado. Luego le hizo un gesto hacia el sofá con los regalos. Harry se sonrojó un poco, fue a acariciar a Hedwig primero y luego tomó asiento. Omi se le acercó dando saltitos de contento y le alcanzó el primer regalo. Estaba envuelto en papel dorado y venía con un sobre. En el sobre había una carta y un recorte de diario.

—Es de Ron. —les comentó después de leer. El señor Weasley había ganado una suma de dinero en la lotería y toda la familia se había ido de vacaciones a Egipto. En la foto estaban todos sonriéndole a la cámara con las pirámides de fondo.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Mirá, perdón por lo de la llamada. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con los muggles. Papá dice que no tendría que haber gritado tanto._

_Acá en Egipto es todo estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a recorrer muchas tumbas. Ni te imaginás la cantidad de maldiciones que tienen puestas. Mamá no la dejó entrar a Ginny en la última que fuimos a ver, estaba poblada por esqueletos mutantes de muggles violadores de tumbas, algunos tenían dos cabezas y otras cosas._

_Realmente no podía creerlo cuando me enteré de que papá había ganado la lotería. ¡Setecientos galeones! Una buena parte nos la gastamos en el viaje pero me van a comprar una varita nueva. _

_Regresaremos una semana antes de que empiecen las clases e iremos a Londres para comprar mi varita, los libros y los otros útiles. Sería bueno que nos encontremos en Diagon. Ojalá puedas arreglarlo._

_Ron_

_P.D.: Percy es prefecto mayor, recibió la carta la semana pasada._

Harry sonrió y desenvolvió el regalo. Dentro de la caja había algo que parecía un pequeño trompo de vidrio. Venía acompañado con una nota. _Harry: Esto es un falsoscopio de bolsillo, se enciende y empieza a girar cuando detecta algo extraño alrededor, como algún peligro o a una persona que tiene malas intenciones. Bill dice que es una basura inservible de las que les venden a los turistas, pero se activó cuando Fred y George le metieron un escarabajo en la sopa. Chau._

Harry sonrió otra vez y depositó el pequeño artefacto sobre la mesita.

—Es un regalo muy bonito. —comentó Severus.

—Sí, me encanta.

Omi le pasó otro paquete que también venía con un sobre.

—Este es de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_No sabía bien cómo mandarte el regalo, tenía miedo de que pudiera tener problemas en la aduana. Pero fue entonces que apareció Hedwig otra vez. Es una lechuza muy lista, Harry, espero que la elogies diciéndoselo de vez en cuando. ¿Ya viste la foto de Ron y su familia en el diario? Me da un poco de sana envidia, debe de estar aprendiendo un montón…_

_Ron dice que va a ir a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Vos vas a poder ir también? ¿Tus tíos te van a dejar? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el tren._

_Cariños._

_Hermione_

_P.D: Ron dice que nombraron a Percy prefecto mayor. Supongo que Percy debe de estar contentísimo pero Ron no._

Harry rió y volvió a mirar la foto en el recorte del diario. Percy además de sonriente se veía muy orgulloso. Y había prendido la insignia en el fez que llevaba puesto.

—Me juego a que es un libro. —dijo Harry al desenvolver el paquete. Pero se equivocaba. Era un kit para el mantenimiento de la escoba. —¡Excelente! ¡Hermione se pasó con el regalo!

Extrañaba volar, lástima que allí no pudiera. Bueno, en casa de los Dursley tampoco habría podido.

Omi ya le estaba alcanzando el siguiente.

—Éste es de Hagrid. —dijo riendo— ¿Saben? El primer regalo que recibí en toda mi vida fue de Hagrid cuando fue a llevarme la carta de la escuela. Era una torta de cumpleaños que él mismo había horneado y decorado.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Creo que esto te va resultar útil para el próximo año. No voy a agregar más por ahora. Te contaré más cuando vuelva a verte. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien._

_Mis mejores deseos._

_Hagrid_

Harry miró el paquete con desconfianza, la última vez que Hagrid había usado ese tono misterioso había sido con el secreto de la piedra filosofal. Y el paquete se sacudía un poco en sus manos.

Severus se había acercado con cierto recelo en los ojos. Los dos sabían que Hagrid no le mandaría a propósito algo que le hiciera daño. Pero Hagrid a veces no era del todo consciente del peligro de algunas cosas.

Resultó ser un libro _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Y parecía estar vivo y no ser muy amigable. Harry lo dejó en el suelo y el libro retrocedió escondiéndose debajo del sillón. Cuando quiso recuperarlo el libro lo mordió.

Severus bufó fastidiado, lo conjuró con la varita y sacándose el cinturón lo aseguró envolviéndolo apretado como si fuera una cincha.

Harry suspiró ya más tranquilo. —Me pregunto por qué me dice que piensa que me va a resultar útil este próximo año.

—Quién sabe… —dijo Severus con una mueca desdeñosa.

Omi le pasó otro regalo. Venía con una nota: _Para el joven Harry de Omi._ Harry le sonrió y lo abrazó. Las orejas del elfo aletearon de dicha. —¡Ábralo! —lo instó ansioso.

Así lo hizo Harry. Era una snitch. —Gracias, Omi. ¡Me encanta!

—Éste es de mi parte. —dijo Severus pasándole otro. Harry lo desenvolvió. Dentro de la caja había una capa blanca y guantes de invierno, negros.

—Gracias por todo, señor…—dijo Harry muy emocionado— Y gracias a vos Omi… nunca antes había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños… y los regalos son perfectos.

—Me alegro de que te gusten. ¿Qué te parece si ahora comemos la torta? —propuso Severus.

Omi les tomó una foto cuando Harry sopló las velitas. Luego procedió a cortar y servir la torta. Los tres pasaron un rato agradable charlando y comiendo con gusto.

Severus finalmente sugirió que ya era hora de que se fueran a acostar. Pero antes le señaló un sobre que estaba sobre la mesita y que todavía no había abierto.

Era la carta de Hogwarts. Venía con la lista de los libros que iba a necesitar y además con un permiso que debían firmar los padres o tutores autorizando las salidas a Hogsmeade. Harry lo leyó con decepcionada tristeza.

Severus le puso una mano sobre el hombro. —Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—¿Voy a poder al menos reunirme con Hermione y Ron en Diagon?

—Creo que no va a haber inconveniente.

Harry le sonrió. —Será mejor que me vaya a dormir… y gracias por todo, señor.

—No hay por qué… y creo que el desayuno de mañana podemos posponerlo hasta las diez.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry y partió a su cuarto muy contento con todos sus regalos.

oOo

Al día siguiente después del desayuno tardío pasaron a la salita para la sesión de terapia. Iban a empezar con Kit.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a encarar, señor? —preguntó Harry un poco nervioso.

—Creo que lo mejor es que salga. Tengo un artefacto que nos permitirá grabar lo que ocurra. —dijo Snape e instaló un dispositivo semejante a una cámara sobre un trípode y lo enfocó hacia Harry. —Después vos podrás verte… o verla… y vos me darás tu opinión sobre ella y su comportamiento.

—¿Ud. no me va a contar su opinión?

—En principio diría que no… salvo que lo juzgara necesario… es más importante conocer la idea que vos te formes de ella.

Harry asintió, se recostó sobre el respaldo, cerró los ojos y comenzó con los ejercicios respiratorios. Enseguida se distendió. Y deseó firmemente que Kit saliera. Poco después se durmió.

oOo

Kit salió unos instantes después, cruzó los brazos y las piernas y dibujó un mohín con los labios. Se mostraba algo inquieta, no había ninguna razón o atracción particular que la hubiese impulsado a salir. Pero la confusión se le disipó cuando vio al hombre sentado frente a ella. El mohín se transformó en una sonrisa seductora que acompañó con una leve caída de ojos. El hombre se puso tenso, la observaba con evidente recelo. Amplió la sonrisa, descruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante. Se sabía muy deseable.

El hombre no pareció afectado por la provocación. —¿Vos sos Kit? —le preguntó con voz fría.

—Llamame Kitten. —ronroneó ella haciendo un puchero. Y a continuación exageró un bostezo. —Estoy aburrida. Juguemos a algo…

—¿Qué clase de juego? —preguntó el hombre con tono neutro.

—Oh… estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá… —dijo ella y estiró la mano hacia su pierna. El hombre se puso de pie de inmediato antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo.

—No estoy de humor para juegos.

—Oh… como quieras… —dijo ella con un bufido exasperado— Esto es demasiado aburrido. Me voy.

oOo

Harry se quedó mirando la pared una vez que la escena terminó de reproducirse. De repente le resultaba muy incómodo tener al profesor sentado frente a él. Se sentía confundido, abatido y avergonzado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Severus.

Harry se lo dijo.

—No entiendo… o quizá tengo miedo de entender… —dijo Harry agitándose— Fue como si ella quisiera… pero eso no puede estar bien… quiero decir… con usted…

—Primero que nada, recurrí a la respiración y acomodá la postura.

Harry le puso mala cara pero obedeció.

—Segundo, Kit no me reconoció. Esa parte de vos no tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo. Sólo me vio como a una persona distinta.

—¿Es decir que ella habría actuado igual con cualquier otra persona que tuviera enfrente? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño— Igual eso no me hace sentir mucho mejor.

—¿Pero sí un poco mejor? —preguntó Severus alzando una comisura. Por suerte Harry pudo dibujar una media sonrisa en respuesta.

—Pero yo no soy así para nada. —suspiró Harry.

—Harry, Kit es sólo una parte tuya. Concentra ciertos rasgos, deseos e impulsos. Como ente separado puede resultar chocante pero una vez integrada en tu personalidad contribuirá a conformar tu mente en la proporción adecuada. ¿Lo entendés?

—Supongo.

—Ella aprovecha los pequeños gustos. El postre del primer día o quizá también un largo baño relajante. Es posible que vos no lo recuerdes porque ella toma el control. Todos solemos permitirnos esos pequeños placeres.

Harry alzó las piernas y las apretó contra el pecho. —¿Por qué hice ese tipo de cosas a un lado? Si no tienen nada de malo…

Severus se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una postura defensiva. Lo más recomendable era no seguir ahondando por el momento. —No lo sé… pero creo que por hoy ya hemos trabajado lo suficiente. ¿Qué te parece ir a practicar un poco el piano?

Harry asintió claramente aliviado y partió hacia la sala de música. Después de la práctica trabajó en sus tareas y luego pasó varias horas haciendo ejercicio y jugando. Habló muy poco durante las comidas y Severus no lo presionó. Se lo agradeció en silencio. Apenas terminó de cenar subió de inmediato y se encerró en su cuarto.

Se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Pero las imágenes de él actuando como Kit igual se le hacían presentes. No quería pensar más en eso, se metió bajo las mantas y se obligó a dormir.

Se despertó dos horas después falto de aliento. Había tenido una pesadilla pero no podía recordar nada del mal sueño. Estiró una mano temblorosa y agarró el diario y una pluma. Se incorporó sentándose y se quedó un largo instante contemplando la hoja en blanco. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera escribir. De pronto su mano empezó a moverse… ¡como con voluntad propia!

_Quizá deberías empezar con otro alter que no sea Kit._ La caligrafía era más elegante que la suya y con realces curvilíneos.

Harry contuvo una exclamación y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Pero de inmediato recordó los ejercicios de respiración y los puso en práctica. Unos instantes después ya se sentía más tranquilo y escribió: _¿Quién sos vos?_

Su mano se movió por su cuenta. _—Silas._

—_¿Si hablara en voz alta podrías oírme y contestarme?_

—_Sí._

—_Ah… eh… pero creo que prefiero seguir escribiendo._

—_En realidad no importa demasiado… y… eh… probablemente yo no debería estar comunicándome con vos de ninguna forma. —_admitió Silas.

—_¿Y por qué no?_

—_Sería una forma de animarte a pensar que yo soy alguien diferente. Y en realidad no soy sino una parte más de vos._

—_¿Vos te sentís como una parte más de mí? — _preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—_Sí… en cierta forma… —_respondió Silas con ambigüedad.

Harry no sabía bien cómo interpretar eso, prefirió no insistir y pasó a otra pregunta. _¿Vos sabés sobre qué fue mi pesadilla?_

_No la vi, si eso es lo que me estás preguntando, pero creo que los dos podemos adivinar que se trata de algo que tiene que ver con Kit._

_¿Vos sabés lo que le pasó a ella…? Quiero decir… ¿ a mí…?_

_Harry, el profesor Snape tiene razón. Es algo que vos tenés que descubrir por tu propia cuenta. De nada serviría que te dijéramos la respuesta. Y por otro lado… creo que deberías empezar por un _alter_ diferente._

_¿Como quién?_

_Buena pregunta._ La caligrafía era distinta, menos esmerada, más bien desprolija. _Yo soy Gabriel. Yo, por el contrario, creo que, ya que empezaste con ella, es mejor que sigas con ella._

_Yo opino distinto, Harry. _Intervino Silas. _Pero en algo tiene razón, va a ser difícil cualquiera sea el _alter_ con el que empieces._

_Y en algún momento vas a tener que absorberla. _Agregó Gabriel.

_Eso ya lo teníamos claro desde el principio, tarado. _Replicó Silas y Harry podía imaginar perfectamente que lo había dicho con una mueca desdeñosa en los labios.

_¿Kit sabe que yo estoy tratando de_… absorberla_?_

_Durante la pesadilla se alteró mucho en su sueño y Boy estaba llorando. _Escribió Silas._ Los dos están durmiendo tranquilamente ahora._

_Te puedo decir algo que pienso que te puede resultar de ayuda, Harry. _Intervino Gabriel. _La primera vez que Kit apareció, cualquiera haya sido la causa que te llevó a crearla, fue algo que alteró mucho a Boy. Y él es que sale en los momentos que más sufrís. Acordate de eso y cuando la veas dale una buena patada en el culo de mi parte._

_¡Tarado! No decís más que pelotudeces._ Le recriminó Silas. _¿Puedo presumir que vas a seguir trabajando con Kit, Harry?_

_Sí._ Contestó Harry con cierta renuencia pero ya lo había decidido.

_¿Te parece que ahora vas a poder dormirte otra vez?_

_Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más escribiendo por mi cuenta. Ah… y gracias, Gabriel… por la fiesta de cumpleaños… ¡estuvo genial!_

_No tenés por qué darlas. ¡Dormí bien, Harry! _Escribió animoso.

_Buenas noches_. Se despidió Silas.

Harry sonrió. Se sentía mucho mejor después de la "charla". Escribió en el diario sobre lo que había hecho durante el día y de lo bien que lo hacía sentir haber podido "hablar" con Silas y Gabriel. Era un sentimiento raro también, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando consigo mismo, pero lo hacía sentir menos solo y más fuerte. Sabía que iba a querer hablar con ellos nuevamente. Volvió a acostarse y pensó, a medida que el sueño lo iba ganando, si debía contarle a Severus la novedad.

oOo

—¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó Severus a la mañana siguiente cuando tomaron asiento en la salita.

—Hum… tenso… creo… —contestó Harry.

Y se notaba, por la forma en que se removía inquieto y la postura defensiva que había adoptado. Y se había vestido con una remera y un jean de los viejos, de los que había heredado de Dudley, lo que probablemente era un signo de lo deprimido que estaba. Al parecer lo hacían sentir más "protegido" porque lo cubrían más y desdibujaban su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pensás de Kit? Es algo que no llegamos a abordar ayer. —preguntó Severus.

—Ella es… no sé… realmente no sé qué pienso… —admitió con un suspiro— Lo que sí sé es que no me gusta. Supongo que eso es obvio puesto que en su momento la aparté de mí. Ella me hace sentir incómodo y avergonzado. Y la forma en que actuó ayer… ¡es horrible!

—Ella actúa así porque no tiene otra cosa que la guíe aparte de sus ansias. Le gusta la buena vida, la despreocupación. De por sí no es algo reprochable, todos en mayor o menor medida deseamos confort, es un impulso saludable. Pero ese impulso aislado, que es el caso de Kit, se vuelve inapropiado.

—¿Por qué dice que es saludable?

—Todos sufrimos tensiones en la vida y necesitamos cosas que balanceen eso. Si ese impulso no existiera terminaríamos abrumados por el estrés. Y el estrés tiene un efecto nocivo sobre la salud si es constante y no hay nada que lo mitigue o contrabalancee.

Harry asintió. —Creo que lo entiendo. Hermione, que siempre estudia mucho, a veces necesita leer una novela para distenderse. Creo que para Ron viene por el lado de jugar al ajedrez… ¡y yo vuelo! ¿Por qué eso no me sirve?

—Quizá sea por la forma de volar, practicar piruetas riesgosas y a toda velocidad quizá no sea la mejor forma de relajarse.

—Tiene sentido. —admitió Harry.

—Creo que por ahora sería mejor no seguir hablando de ella. Quisiera que te pusieras a practicar el piano durante una hora más o menos y que mientras lo hacés trates de concentrarte en Kit, que pienses en ella.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie— ¿Va a venir a escuchar, señor?

—No, si eso no es lo que vos querés.

—Creo que al menos por hoy preferiría tocar solo.

oOo

La rutina se repitió durante una semana. Después del desayuno conversaban un rato sobre Kit y después Harry iba a tocar el piano con la instrucción de concentrar su mente en el _alter_. A veces Severus se sentaba a escuchar, otros días no. El resto del día, Harry lo ocupaba haciendo ejercicio, jugando y estudiando.

Ya había completado toda la tarea asignada para las vacaciones, Severus había empezado a darle clases extra. Le había dado a elegir la asignatura y Harry había optado por Defensa. Habían empezado con la práctica de escudos y con técnicas evasivas de agilidad para esquivar ataques. No se trataba sólo de magia, también le estaba enseñando defensa personal con técnicas muggle.

Harry había además tomado la costumbre de tocar un rato más el piano antes de irse a acostar. Con Silas y Gabriel no había vuelto a conversar desde esa primera vez. Harry tampoco había intentado atraerlos.

oOo

Esa noche se despertó de repente ahogando un grito. Había tenido pesadillas durante varias noches, pero ésa era la primera vez que recordaba partes del sueño. El corazón le galopaba desbocado en el pecho y estaba bañado en sudor. Le brotaban lágrimas y sentía como si se ahogara. Se esforzó para poner en práctica los ejercicios respiratorios, pero le servían de poco puesto que cuando empezaba a calmarse arreciaban los sollozos y volvía a agitarse.

Se bajó tambaleante de la cama y estuvo a punto de caerse porque las piernas le temblaban. Muy alterado y con paso inseguro enfiló hacia la puerta. No se había puesto los anteojos, veía todo muy borroso y las lágrimas no ayudaban. Sosteniéndose de la pared avanzó por el pasillo. Finalmente llegó a la puerta cerrada. La habitación de Snape.

Colapsó al suelo y Boy salió de inmediato y con todo el ímpetu. Silas y Gabriel no habían podido contenerlo más. Boy siempre se alteraba durante las pesadillas, pero con la de esa noche había sido mucho peor.

Boy desanduvo el camino, con paso vacilante y sollozando. Quería alejarse de Snape que seguramente lo castigaría si lo despertaba. Volvió a entrar en su cuarto, necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse… eligió el armario… se encerró y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a hamacarse suavemente y a gemir.

oOo

Severus se despertó por el ruido de una suave alarma, que sonaba cuando alguien tocaba su puerta. Se levantó de inmediato y salió al pasillo, no vio a nadie. La puerta de Harry estaba abierta pero no había nadie en la habitación.

—¡Omi! —llamó.

El elfo se materializó a su lado al instante. —¿Sí, amo?

—¿Dónde está Harry?

Omi se concentró un instante y luego desvió los ojos hacia la puerta del armario.

—Gracias.

El elfo asintió brevemente y desapareció. Severus caminó hasta el armario y empezó a abrir muy lentamente la puerta. Harry estaba acurrucado en un rincón balanceándose y gimoteando. Cuando notó la luz de afuera el llanto trepó en intensidad y empezó a gritar pidiendo perdón por haberlo despertado y suplicándole que no le pegara. Severus apretó los dientes angustiado, los ruegos eran desgarradores. Se le arrodilló al lado.

—Harry… Boy… no te voy a pegar, no estoy enojado. —dijo con voz muy suave, pero no se animó a tocarlo— Estoy contento de que me hayas despertado. Hiciste lo correcto. Estoy orgulloso de vos.

Los gemidos de Boy fueron acallándose y los movimientos se hicieron más espaciados. Un minuto después, Harry resurgió y pestañeó varias veces confundido. Severus lo ayudó a incorporarse. Harry empezó a llorar desconsolado y la respiración se le volvió jadeante.

Severus lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. —Harry, tratá de respirar, acordate de la técnica… —dijo Severus pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Nadie lo había consolado antes de esa forma… excepto quizá Hermione alguna vez… era tan bueno sentirse acompañado y protegido, se reclinó contra el profesor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Yo… tuve una pesadilla… era… y yo… —se interrumpió y tuvo que concentrarse en respirar. Severus esperó pacientemente. —Yo no podía moverme… ni pensar con claridad… alguien me estaba masajeando los hombros… y a mí me pareció agradable… era cálido y relajante… pero después… ¡yo no quería! ¡no quería!

—Shh… Harry, todo está bien. —susurró Severus, aunque él mismo se había puesto tenso. En realidad ya sospechaba qué era lo que había hecho surgir a Kit en su momento, pero oírlo directamente de los labios de la víctima era algo muy distinto. —Tratá de mantenerte calmo y contame lo que pasó.

—Después… —murmuró Harry, pero un segundo más tarde se había puesto a temblar y había apretado los dientes. Severus lo abrazó más estrechamente contra su cuerpo, a él también le estaba costando mucho controlarse para contener la propia ira. —Después… sentí que me bajaban los pantalones… y entonces… se sentía muy cálido… y yo no me podía mover… y se sentía agradable y bien… ¡no tendría que haberse sentido BIEN! —gritó desesperado.

Boy surgió de golpe chillando y forcejeó para separarse. Severus lo soltó de inmediato y se limitó a susurrar palabras de consuelo mientras el chico temblaba y se sacudía en el medio de la cama. Observarlo en ese estado estrujaba el corazón. ¡Merlín, quería matar al que le había hecho eso! Se sentía asqueado. Cuando Harry retornó unos minutos más tarde, Severus conjuró una poción tranquilizante, se la dio a beber y volvió a pasarle un brazo confortante sobre los hombros.

—Harry, ¿recordás quién fue el que hizo eso?

—No. —respondió con voz apenas audible.

—Vos no hiciste nada malo. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Harry había empezado a sollozar. Pero ya no estaba tan alterado.

—Ahora tratá de dormir. Hablaremos del asunto en la mañana.

—No quiero. —protestó con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, Harry. Pero ésta es una situación ante la que no podés cerrar la puerta. Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, lo haremos con mucha prudencia, muy de a poco si fuera necesario. Ahora acostate y tratá de dormir.

Severus se quedó sentado a su lado hasta que los sollozos dejaron de oírse y se sumió en el sueño.

oOo


	7. Perdonarse

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Perdonarse**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentó de entrada abrazando las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. Severus suspiró y tomó asiento frente a él. La atmósfera era tensa. La confusión, el enojo, el dolor y el miedo de Harry eran palpables. Lo que tenían que encarar iba a ser duro pero era necesario.

Severus se lo explicitó claramente. —Esto va a ser difícil de oír, pero debo asegurarme de que me estás escuchando. —dijo Severus con firmeza— Quiero que me mires directo a la cara. Si en algún momento querés que hagamos una pausa, apartá la mirada e interrumpiremos hasta que consideres que podés continuar. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió brevemente su acuerdo.

—La mayoría de la gente asocia la violación con algo violento y doloroso. Y generalmente es así. Pero ocasionalmente no. Harry, vos no hiciste nada malo, tu cuerpo reaccionó…

Harry apartó la mirada y se notaba que se estaba esforzando para contener los temblores que lo habían asaltado. Necesitó de unos minutos para componerse un poco y volvió a mirarlo.

—Tu cuerpo reaccionó de manera natural… pero vos sabías que la situación estaba mal. Vos no merecías ser tratado de esa manera. Fue agresivo e hiriente a pesar de la reacción natural de tu cuerpo.

—Pero… Kit… ella lo disfrutó. —dijo Harry con voz ronca.

—Kit… ella está conformada casi puramente de tu respuesta física. —dijo Severus eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras— Vos la separaste porque no querías ser parte de eso. Y ella surgió… para ella el concepto de violación es desconocido. Surgió con el sólo objeto de sentir y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero eso no es algo de lo que debas culparte. Y tampoco está mal que para vos haya sido agradable. Lo que sí esta muy mal es que hayas sido forzado a tales cosas demasiado pronto y sin estar preparado. Algún día encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y estas sensaciones que Kit disfruta vos también las vas a disfrutar.

—¡No! —dijo Harry con brusquedad encendiéndose de enojo.

—Sí. —contraargumentó Severus con tono medido— Lo que te pasó es horrible pero vos no tenés la culpa.

—Pero sí la tengo. —dijo Harry— Fue muy estúpido de mi parte. _Lo_ dejé que me masajeara y que me pusiera un aceite…

—¿Quién era _él_?

Harry encogió los hombros con rigidez, como si el movimiento hubiese sido un reflejo súbito. —No me acuerdo.

Severus no estaba seguro de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Era posible que Kit estuviera bloqueando esa información, pero también era posible que Harry la estuviera reteniendo a propósito movido por sentimientos de vergüenza. Pero cualquiera fuera el caso tenía que lograr convencerlo de que él no había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse.

—Quienquiera que haya sido tenía malas intenciones, intenciones de hacerte daño desde un principio. Probablemente había planeado toda una estrategia. Y eligió el momento, un momento en el que vos te sintieras muy vulnerable. No sería de extrañar que te hubiese drogado para que te sintieras confuso y desamparado. Hay pociones que pueden pasar inadvertidas en una taza de té. El victimario se aprovechó de tu inocencia e ignorancia para conseguir sus bajos propósitos. Él es el culpable de lo que pasó. Te viste empujado a una situación de la que no podías defenderte.

Los ojos de Harry habían empezado a inundarse de lágrimas pero no apartó la mirada.

—Yo nunca te voy a mentir, Harry. Y puedo jurarte que vos no hiciste nada malo. Vos no sos responsable de lo que pasó. No tenías capacidad de defenderte de una agresión de ese tipo. No tenés la culpa de tus reacciones. Fue algo natural de lo que no tenés que sentirte culpable.

—Pero… me gustó… —dijo secándose la nariz con la manga— Algo debe de estar mal conmigo, ¿qué es?

—No hay nada mal con vos. —le ratificó Severus con firmeza al tiempo que endurecía un poco la mirada— Y no es cierto que te _haya gustado_. Y vos querías que se detuviera. Te resultaba insoportable y ésa es la razón por la que creaste a Kit, para apartar eso que en realidad no te gustaba. ¿Qué pensarías de una persona que bajo _Imperius_ es obligada a sentir placer matando inocentes?

—Que no estaba actuando por voluntad propia. —respondió Harry con énfasis— Pero el caso no es igual. Kit soy yo.

—Eras vos, sí. Pero fue sólo tu cuerpo el que lo sintió agradable. A tu mente no le gustó. Tu cuerpo es un sistema complejo pero no puede pensar por sí mismo. Te avisa de un daño mediante el dolor. Y también te da señales placenteras cuando hay cosas que son buenas y saludables. Toda persona posee innatamente el instinto de reproducirse. El impulso sexual es algo saludable. Asegura la continuidad de la especie. Tu cuerpo activó una respuesta normal. Pero lo que estaba mal era la situación, vos te diste cuenta de que estaba mal en esa situación. Y repito, vos no sos el culpable de lo que pasó.

Quizá repitiéndolo una y otra vez lograría convencerlo.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué pensás hacer? —preguntó Severus que seguía sentado.

—Voy a ir a tocar un rato y luego quiero ir a mi cuarto… quizá para dormir… ¿podríamos obviar las lecciones?

—Sí, pero sólo por un día o quizá dos. No podemos permitir que esto provoque una detención en tu vida.

—Sí, señor. —contestó Harry y abandonó presto la salita.

oOo

Harry estuvo tocando el piano durante unas horas y luego se recluyó en su habitación. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdido, enojado… y sucio. Tenía ganas de romper cosas, de darse de golpes contra la pared. Quería llorar y quería escapar. Era enloquecedor. Sentía una gran presión detrás los ojos y supuso que debía de estar sembrando el caos entre los _alter_. ¡Qué se las aguantaran! ¡Era culpa de ellos después de todo! ¡Si Kit no hubiera nacido él habría manejado la situación de otra forma!

Pensar eso le dio la idea. Corrió a la cama, agarró el diario y escribió con furia: _¿¡Por qué no salieron para impedírselo!? ¡Yo pensaba que ustedes estaban para protegerme! ¡Silas! Vos seguro que te diste cuenta de sus intenciones de inmediato. ¡Y vos, Gabriel! ¿No se supone que seas fuerte y valiente?_

_Yo soy inteligente._ —respondió Silas con calma, Harry podía deducirlo porque la letra era tan esmerada y elegante como la vez anterior— _Pero yo sólo sé lo que vos aprendés y lo que yo estudio por mi cuenta. Y la situación de abuso fue algo repentino, no había habido ninguna indicación previa que me hubiese permitido anticiparlo, caso contrario habría buscado la forma de advertírtelo._

_Lo siento mucho, Harry._ —escribió Gabriel con trazos más descuidados que la vez anterior, signo de que se sentía culpable— _Yo quería detenerlo. Pero vos estabas drogado y afuera, y no pudimos hacerte entrar. Y fue entonces que Kit surgió y estaba en su elemento… y eso la hizo muy fuerte. No pudimos detenerla. Yo quería, pero no pude. Perdón._

_¡Perdón! ¡Y lo sentís mucho! ¡¿Y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?!_ —escribió Harry estallando de rabia sobre el papel. ¡Sus _alter_ eran unos inútiles!— _¡¿Y por qué no saliste después y lo cagaste a patadas?! ¡A quienquiera que haya sido!_

_No pudimos atacar al muy degenerado porque a partir de ese día vos… nosotros… lo evitábamos. Además, yo no podía permitirte que terminaras haciéndote echar por haber atacado a un profesor, nos habrían mandado de vuelta con los Dursley. _—explicó Silas— _Y sí queríamos decírselo a alguien pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo en a quién. No confiamos en las mismas personas. Y Gabriel no me permitió que fuera a hablar con el profesor Snape._

_¡Y Silas no me dejó que fuera a decírselo a Dumbledore o a McGonagall!_ —escribió Gabriel enojado.

_¡Basta! ¡Cállense! ¡Los dos! ¡Me importa un rábano en quién confía cada uno y en quién no! Porque en este momento, ¡yo no confío en ninguno de USTEDES DOS!_ Harry cerró el diario de golpe, lo arrojó con bronca contra la pared y se hundió llorando en la cama. Odiaba llorar y últimamente era algo que hacía muy seguido. ¡Y detestaba a sus estúpidos _alter_, buenos para nada!

oOo

Harry no abandonó su cuarto durante dos días, excepto para ir al baño. Severus se lo permitió para que tuviera tiempo de asumir el mal trago de lo que se había enterado. Omi le había informado que estaba comiendo menos de lo habitual pero que al menos algo se alimentaba.

Lo que Severus no iba a permitirle era que se mantuviera aislado de manera indefinida, si la reclusión se prolongaba un día más estaba decidido a intervenir. Sin embargo, no llegó a ser necesario. Omi lo abordó a la mañana siguiente muy consternado.

—Amo, ¡el joven Harry está limpiando! Le supliqué que dejara de hacerlo pero no me contestó, creo que ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

—Yo me encargo. —lo tranquilizó Severus y se encaminó a la habitación del chico. Golpeó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta. Harry estaba limpiando los cristales de la ventana usando una de sus remeras como trapo. Se dio vuelta cuando Severus se le acercó y le sonrió tímidamente juntando las manos muy modosas delante.

—Harry, ¿qué estás…? —empezó a decir y fue entonces que notó que tenía los ojos fijos en el movimiento de sus labios.

—Hola. —saludó Harry con amabilidad. Las sílabas sonaron con una cadencia extraña.

—Rose, —dijo Severus comprendiendo— ¿cómo estás?

Harry se concentró frunciendo el ceño y finalmente pudo articular: —_Bie_… Le sonrió una vez más. Omi se materializó en la habitación con un _pop_, Harry/Rose no pareció notarlo. Severus recordaba que Silas le había dicho algo en referencia a la empatía de ese _alter_, pero al parecer el talento no era efectivo para detectar a un elfo. A Severus si lo había detectado cuando se le había acercado.

—No quiero que limpies. —dijo Severus— Vení conmigo.

Rose sonrió y asintió, ansiosa por complacerlo.

—Omi, podés retirarte. Y no vuelvas a mostrarte ante Harry hasta que yo te lo indique.

—Sí, amo. —chilló el elfo algo confundido y desapareció.

Severus bajó al comedor seguido de cerca por Rose. Cuando llegaron, él desplazó una silla para ella, ella pensó que quería que la limpiara y se inclinó para frotar el asiento con la mano.

—No, no limpies. Quiero que te sientes aquí y que me esperes. Volveré enseguida.

—Gracias. —dijo ella sentándose con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Severus se la devolvió. Y cuando se dio vuelta suspiró resignado. Fue a la cocina y le explicó a un Omi muy alterado que Harry por el momento no se sentía del todo bien, pero que no se trataba de nada preocupante y que pronto se pondría mejor. Le pidió que les preparara una buena comida teniendo en cuenta que Harry no había estado comiendo del todo bien esos días. El elfo se puso a trabajar de inmediato y le aseguró que todo estaría listo en pocos minutos.

Severus volvió al comedor. Rose/Harry seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, muy como una señorita bien educada. Con la espalda derecha, los tobillos cruzados, las piernas ligeramente inclinadas hacia un lado y las manos descansando juntas sobre la falda.

Severus tomó asiento y esperó a que ella lo mirara antes de hablar. —La comida aparecerá por sí sola sobre la mesa dentro de unos minutos. No te asustes. —le avisó.

Rose sonrió y asintió.

—Cuando llegue, me gustaría que comas bien. —dijo. Era algo inquietante ver a Harry actuando tan diferente de sí mismo. Severus había alternado poco con los _alter_, excepto con Silas. Pero Silas en el cuerpo de Harry no quedaba mal. Con Rose la cosa era totalmente distinta.

Rose esperó pacientemente con los ojos siempre fijos en los labios del profesor, no quería perderse nada en el caso de que le dijera algo. Poco después apareció la comida. Había carne asada, puré de papas, un bol con chauchas hervidas y un tazón con salsa. Rose sonrió una vez más y preguntó: —¿Me permite?

Severus asintió y Rose empezó a servir. Le preparó primero un plato para él, lo hizo con mucho esmero y le quedó como para una foto de revista de cocina. Luego se sirvió un plato idéntico para ella.

—Exquisitamente presentado. —la elogió.

—Gracias. —respondió ella contenta. Y se pusieron a comer.

Cuando terminaron, Rose seguía en control. Severus quería mantenerla entretenida con algo que le gustara pero no quería que se pusiera a limpiar o a cocinar. — Vení conmigo. —le indicó.

Ella lo siguió hasta el sótano. Había varios ingredientes que precisaban ser acondicionados y enfrascados. Severus le dio precisas instrucciones explicándole lo que tenía que hacer, ella le siguió atentamente el movimiento de los labios para no perder nada. Luego se puso a trabajar con muy buen ánimo.

Severus por su parte se desplazó a otra mesa y él también se puso a trabajar en la preparación de una poción. Más o menos una hora después experimentó un leve sobresalto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Ciertamente no había sido Rose la que había hablado. El tono había sido duro y fastidiado.

—En el sótano, en mi laboratorio de Pociones. —contestó Severus con tono neutro.

—Debería haberlo supuesto. —dijo Gabriel frunciendo el ceño— Me juego a que empezás a experimentar síndrome de abstinencia cuando estás mucho tiempo lejos de un subsuelo.

—¿Cuál la razón para que hayas salido, Gabriel? Acá no hay nada contra lo que tengas que pelear.

—Quizá Harry piensa que sí la hay. —dijo Gabriel y enfiló hacia las escaleras— Nos vamos de acá.

—¿Adónde vas?

Gabriel se detuvo. —No te necesitamos. Vos no nos estás ayudando. Todo lo contrario, estás haciendo que las cosas sean peor. Y estoy convencido de que lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—No te podés ir. —dijo Severus alzando una comisura— Hay barreras que no te permitirán abandonar la casa.

—Pues tendré que neutralizarlas entonces, y si hiciera falta echaré la puerta abajo. —dijo Gabriel y un segundo después empezó a atacarlo con todo tipo de hechizos.

Severus tuvo que empezar a contorsionarse esquivándolos. Y corrió hacia las escaleras, tenía que sacarlo de allí, había muchas cosas que podían explotar en el laboratorio. Su idea era hacerse perseguir hasta la sala de prácticas en el piso alto. Pero no le resultó para nada fácil, Gabriel no estaba jugando. Y eludir las maldiciones le significaba un esfuerzo penoso y a su vez era bochornoso puesto que Harry sólo tenía trece años.

Unas cortinas se prendieron fuego cuando Severus se agachó para no lo alcanzara un hechizo. El profesor lanzó una seguidilla de _Stupefy_ y _Petrificus_ para cubrirse, sólo ganó unos segundos, pero ninguna impactó en el blanco buscado porque Gabriel rehuía los haces rojos con agilidad pasmosa. Pudo, no obstante, levantar un escudo y correr escaleras arriba. Gabriel se dio cuenta de la situación vulnerable de su adversario y apuntó a la base de sustentación. Severus bramó un improperio cuando los escalones empezaron a resquebrajarse y ceder bajo sus pies, tuvo el tiempo justo para alcanzar el piso superior, una fracción de segundo más tarde toda la escalera colapsó con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Jadeante y con el corazón desbocado, Severus supo encontrar el ánimo para desafiarlo desdeñoso. —Brillante movida, ¿y cómo se supone que vayas a alcanzarme ahora?

Gabriel no perdió tiempo para contestarle, se rodeó con un poderoso escudo y se levitó hasta la barandilla del piso alto. Severus maldijo otra vez y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de ejercicio. Una vez que estuvieron allí, atacó con toda la artillería, recurrió a todos los hechizos habidos y por haber para aturdir, desmayar, confundir, cegar y atar y a todos los escudos de su arsenal.

Gabriel era excelente. Determinado, concentrado, veloz y ágil. Lanzaba los ataques con asombrosa maestría. Podía mantener hasta cuatro encantamientos activos sin perder eficiencia ni empuje. Y recurría a la improvisación como el más logrado de los luchadores. La lid se prolongó durante varios minutos. Finalmente Gabriel logró impactarlo con un Petrificus que lanzó contra con un espejo y que rebotó con el ángulo preciso para hacer blanco en el profesor. Severus se desplomó presa del shock. ¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido eso mismo a él antes? Inmediatamente puso en juego su magia sin varita para neutralizar la maldición. Pero eso le iba a llevar varios segundos y el tiempo era crítico en esa circunstancia. Gabriel ya estaba a su lado y lo apuntaba implacable desde arriba, los ojos verdes llameantes se clavaron en él agresivos.

—Adiós, profesor. —articuló impiadoso.

La boca volvió a abrirse para pronunciar la siguiente maldición, una que seguramente lo mataría, pensó Severus. Pero entonces la mirada cambió, el cuerpo se le distendió y abandonó la instancia de ataque y la expresión se trocó en una de aspecto felino, de ladina suficiencia.

Silas dibujó una sonrisa divertida. —Estoy realmente pasmado, no creía que Gabriel pudiera atreverse a llegar tan lejos.

—¡Liberame! —ordenó Severus taladrándolo con la más amenazante de sus miradas.

—¿Y para qué gastar energía? —replicó Silas con voz sedosa— Si no me equivoco, está Ud. a punto de lograrlo por su cuenta.

Severus pudo anular los efectos de la maldición un instante después y se puso de pie. Le puso muy mala cara pero Silas no se amilanó, le mantuvo la mirada, calmo e impasible. Severus se sacudió las ropas y aprovechó esos segundos para recomponerse. Silas siguió todo el proceso con una imperturbable comisura en alto.

—¡Borrá esa sonrisa ya, mocoso! —demandó con tono peligroso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y no me va a dar las gracias por haberle salvado la vida? —se burló Silas adoptando un tono fingido exageradamente ofendido. Luego chistó reprobador.

—No estoy de humor para juegos. —gruñó Severus.

—Y yo que pensaba que se estaba divirtiendo a mares.

—¡Basta! Y es la última advertencia, Silas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Silas suspiró decepcionado y se puso serio. —Harry se pasó los dos días pensando aunque cada tanto alternaba explotando en ataques de cólera. También durmió. Está enojadísimo con nosotros, por cierto. Finalmente creo que se rindió exhausto por la vorágine emocional y optó por retraerse. _¡Et voilà!_ Puede disfrutar de nosotros durante varias horas. En realidad todos estábamos muy alterados y queríamos salir.

—¿Y el tiempo de Gabriel se agotó justo cuando estaba por mandarme en viaje sin regreso? —bufó Severus.

—No exactamente, pero ya había estado bastante afuera, no me resultó difícil desplazarlo y tomar el control. No se trataba de una situación que lo anclara.

—¿Y no podrías haber intervenido antes? —inquirió Severus con voz helada.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Gabriel necesitaba liberar presión. —respondió Silas despreocupado encogiendo los hombros.

Severus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no estrangularlo. —¿Y se supone que Kit, Boy y Demon todavía tienen que salir?

—No. Kit fue la que salió primero. Tomó un prolongado baño relajante. Luego Rose, Omi la vio cuando estaba limpiando el baño, luego siguió con la habitación. Boy ya había salido al principio cuando se escondió en el armario y Demon… bueno, a veces se pone inquieto… pero nunca sale. Nunca. Cuando Harry se calma vuelve a dormir. Y ahora si me disculpa, creo que Ud. tiene una casa que reparar y yo tengo varios libros a los que quiero dedicarles tiempo. —concluyó Silas. Pegó media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Severus se quedó bufando durante varios minutos, finalmente lanzó un largo suspiro y llamó a Omi. Juntos se dedicaron a arreglar el desquicio.

oOo

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —murmuró Severus cuando la música llegó a sus oídos. Seguían siendo mayormente escalas, pero Harry a veces incursionaba en algunas melodías sencillas. Era una buena señal, todo indicaba que Harry había decidido dejar de esconderse. El problema estaba lejos de haberse solucionado pero al menos se trataba de un comienzo.

—Bienvenido de regreso, señor Potter. —saludó remarcando cada sílaba.

Harry se sobresaltó levemente, no lo había oído entrar y tampoco había notado lo tarde que se había hecho. Luego tomó consciencia del apelativo que había usado el profesor. —¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó tímidamente.

Severus se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en la banqueta. —No, todo terminó bien… esta vez. Y los daños ya fueron reparados.

—¿Daños? —repitió Harry con desconcierto— ¿Alguno de ellos salió, señor?

—Sí, todos, excepto Demon.

Harry se puso algo tenso. —¿Qué pasó?

—Hum… —empezó Severus e hizo una pausa como si reflexionara— Kit tomó un baño. Luego Rose se puso a limpiar toda la casa. Al pobre de Omi casi le da un ataque. Llegó a pensar que estabas tratando de quitarle el empleo.

Harry sonrió divertido.

Satisfecho con el resultado de su ocurrencia, Severus prosiguió: —Tuve que distraerla para que Omi no sufriera un colapso. Me estuvo ayudando con los ingredientes para las pociones. Luego vino Gabriel que había estado reprimido acumulando presión y decidió liberarla batiéndose a duelo conmigo. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más encerrado en la casa y se tomó el asunto muy en serio. Ejecutó a varios cortinados incendiándolos y literalmente derrumbó toda la escalera con un hechizo que no alcancé a identificar. Las paredes resistieron con honor por suerte y se mantuvieron incólumes a pesar de que varios impactos les provocaron melladuras y algunas grietas. Yo sufrí algunas escoriaciones menores y tuve que aguantarme un sermón de Silas por haber perdido contra "el tarado de Gabriel". Luego me dejó para que me las arreglara solo y se fue muy campante a leer a la biblioteca. Un día muy trajinado, ¿no creés?

—Así parece. —dijo Harry, no aguantó más y rompió a reír— Me hubiera gustado verlo.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Severus cruzando los brazos y poniéndose muy serio— Espero que te refieras al ataque de histeria de Omi y no a la instancia en que me tenías paralizado y a merced de tu varita.

—A lo primero naturalmente, profesor. —le aseguró Harry sin dejar de reír.

—Mejor así. Y acordate de que el nombre es Severus. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar un "señor" ocasionalmente, pero "profesor" es demasiado. No estamos en la escuela.

—Sí, Severus. —dijo Harry sonriendo con un dejo de insolencia.

—Vamos a desayunar ahora. —ordenó con firmeza— Y hoy mismo retomamos la rutina de las sesiones, las lecciones y el entrenamiento.

—Sí, señor. —contestó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry comió con mucho apetito y quiso pedirle perdón a Omi. Pero el elfo no lo dejó concluir la disculpa, dijo que era escandaloso que un mago de tal excelencia y que no había hecho nada reprochable quisiera disculparse.

Las cosas se pusieron más serias cuando pasaron a la salita para la terapia. Harry estaba algo nervioso pero Severus lo contagió con su calma. Se tranquilizó enseguida. Y realmente se sentía listo para encarar el problema. Había pasado dos días espantosos y estaba harto de llorar.

—¿Puedo presumir que ahora te sentís mejor?

—Sí. Quiero entender esto y quiero aceptarlo. Y encerrarme en mi habitación no sólo no es una solución sino que empeora todo. Mientras tocaba estuve pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, aunque no creo que haya hecho mucho progreso. Empiezo a _entender_ quizá, pero eso no cambia en nada lo que _siento_ respecto de Kit.

—Y es natural que así sea. —lo tranquilizó Severus— No es un problema que se solucione mágicamente de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Y entonces qué tengo que hacer?

—Lo que ya empezaste a hacer. Encarar la situación y pensar en ella para comprenderla mejor, pero sin interrumpir tu vida habitual. Lo que _sentís_ va a ir cambiando paulatinamente como una consecuencia de tu mayor comprensión de la situación. Con un poco de suerte llegará un momento en que te sentirás preparado para reintegrar a Kit como una saludable parte de vos.

—Puesto así no suena mal.

—¿Seguís teniendo pesadillas?

—Sí, pero es la misma secuencia que se repite una y otra vez. —dijo y se rodeó el torso con los brazos— Nunca llego a ver al que me hizo esas cosas.

—Tomará cierto tiempo pero ya se dará. —dijo Severus restándole importancia a la cuestión— Me preocupa más que las pesadillas te estén quitando horas de sueño reparador. Estos malos sueños son beneficiosos en cierta forma porque te ayudan a comprender mejor la situación pero no quiero que termines exhausto. Si llegara a ser necesario te proveeré con pociones para dormir sin sueños.

—Gracias, señor. —dijo Harry y aflojó los brazos.

—¿Has estado teniendo dificultades con los otros _alter_?

—¿Y Ud. cómo lo sabe?

—Creo que Silas mencionó algo al respecto.

—Ah… —dijo Harry removiéndose un poco— Estaba muy enojado con ellos. Les echaba la culpa por lo que había pasado. Les eché en cara que ellos deberían haberme protegido y que tendrían que haber ido a contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando. Sé que es una estupidez… porque me estoy culpando a mí mismo… y ellos no sabían qué hacer. Ellos son yo… e incluso ahora yo no sé qué hacer. Y enojarme con ellos no sirve de nada y no me va a llevar a ninguna parte.

—Entonces, ¿ya se te pasó?

—Sí, ya se me pasó. Sigo enojado con quienquiera que fuera el que me hizo esto. Ni Silas ni Gabriel tuvieron la culpa… ni tampoco Kit, aunque a ella sigo sin poder tolerarla.

—Así y todo, el que lo reconozcas es un progreso.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tocando esta mañana?

—Dos horas…

—Entonces será mejor que pasemos a las lecciones. —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie— Te preparé para hoy una prueba de recapitulación.

Harry dejó oír un gruñido, pero se paró también y siguió a Severus.

oOo

Esa noche después de un día muy productivo. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el diario. _¿Es realmente cierto que venciste a Severus en un duelo?_, preguntó.

_Sí._ —respondió Gabriel— _Y no fue nada fácil. El muy guacho puede moverse muy rápido cuando quiere._

_A vos no te cae para nada bien…_, escribió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

_Supongo que podría ser peor._ Harry pudo suponer que incluso conceder eso debía de haberle costado.

_No le hagas caso._ —intervino Silas— _Es un tarado. El profesor Snape no ha hecho otra cosa que ayudarnos. Siempre fue sincero y ha guardado nuestro secreto._

_Eso es lo que vos pensás, pero no podés estar seguro._ —argumentó Gabriel—_ Bien puede habérselo informado ya al director._

_Pero no se lo informó. _—repitió Silas con énfasis.

_¿Cómo podés estar seguro?_

_Bueno, basta… no desperdiciemos papel con una discusión sin sentido, _intercedió Harry.

_¡Oh, está bien!_, capituló Gabriel. Harry podía imaginárselo bufando.

_¿Ya no estás enojado con nosotros?_, preguntó Silas como al descuido.

_Ya se me pasó, _respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

_Mejor así_, escribió Gabriel.

_¿Y por qué te trenzaste en duelo con Severus?_

_Quería irme de acá. Yo me tengo que mover constantemente. Quiero libertad. Y él era un obstáculo que se interponía. Además acá te hace trabajar todo el día y no parece que se obtenga ningún resultado._

_No a la velocidad que a vos te gustaría, deberías aclarar._ —intervino Silas— _Ni siquiera vos podés ser tan adoquín como para no darte cuenta de que está ayudando a Harry._

_Oh, está bien… demasiado lento para mi gusto._

_Lo soportaremos con estoicismo._ —escribió Harry con humor— _No creía que vos fueras de los que se repliegan ante el prospecto de una pelea, Gabriel. Y vos, Silas… ¿acaso no eras el cínico sempiterno que no confía en nadie?_

_Digamos que soy principalmente cauto._ —respondió Silas despreocupado— _No veo que vayamos a obtener ninguna ventaja yéndonos de acá. Tenemos enemigos, si escapáramos podríamos terminar en manos de ellos. Acá estamos seguros. Al menos por el momento. No digo que Snape no nos vaya a traicionar nunca, no hay que bajar la guardia, pero hasta ahora no hay ningún indicio cierto de que vaya a ponerse en nuestra contra._

_Yo no me estaba escapando._ —se defendió Gabriel— _Me gustaría poder irme, pero me voy a quedar. Y si peleé fue más que nada para soltar presión, como dijo Silas. Si lo hubiese querido realmente, podría habérmelo cargado y haber escapado. Pero no hice nada de eso, le dejé el control a Silas._

_¿Habértelo cargado?_, repitió Harry preocupado.

_Él no tiene problema en apelar a cualquier recurso para salvarnos._ —explicó Silas— _Y creo que yo haría lo mismo si me supiera acorralado, pero yo seguramente haría todo lo posible para nunca quedar acorralado. Y Gabriel ya ha matado. No te olvides del basilisco._

_Es cierto. Pero el basilisco no era una persona. Hay una gran diferencia, _le aclaró Harry.

_Claro._ —concordó Gabriel— _Y no es mi intención salir a matar gente, Harry. Pero mataría para salvar nuestra vida… pero buscaría cualquier otra forma alternativa antes. Y también podría llegar a sacrificarme para salvar a inocentes, pero no como un suicida insensato como opina Silas, sino como último recurso._

_Sigo sosteniendo que eso sería una insensatez, _escribió Silas en sus trece.

_Ya veo que sobre eso no se van a poner de acuerdo._ —Harry hizo una pausa para bostezar— _Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, chicos. _

Cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Con unas palabras susurradas apagó las luces y se acomodó debajo de las mantas. Suspiró y deseó fervientemente que las pesadillas no se hicieran presentes esa noche.

oOo

Harry se puso pie una vez más, jadeante. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Severus le estaba enseñando diferentes tomas de lucha y naturalmente lo usaba a él para las demostraciones. Él no podía responder con otras por su limitado tamaño con respecto al de Snape, pero era _bueno_ para él aprender… Harry sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca, _bueno…_ para quedar como un estropajo más bien.

Snape le rodeó el pecho inmovilizándole los brazos a los lados. Harry se defendió aflojándose completamente, Snape se vio obligado a soltarlo un poco para reacomodar el agarre, Harry aprovechó esa fracción de segundo para explotar en movimientos, lo desestabilizó haciéndolo caer y pudo liberarse con facilidad.

—¡Muy bien! — lo elogió el profesor y estiró las manos para aferrarlo de los hombros. Harry no se dejó engañar, se agachó antes de que lo alcanzara, se echó al suelo y rodó alejándose. Snape sonrió aprobador.

Siguieron practicando una media hora más y al final completó la sesión con diez minutos con la bolsa de boxeo. Al final estaba sudoroso y exhausto. Snape le aseguraba que empezaría a disfrutarlas más a medida que fuera adquiriendo más destreza, pero lo cierto era que terminaba reventado. Por suerte sólo tenían esas prácticas dos veces por semana, Harry las toleraba porque a Gabriel le encantaban y aprendía ávido observando todo por encima de su hombro, por ponerlo de alguna forma.

oOo

Sentado al piano sus dedos iban explorando las notas, pulsando una o dos teclas cada segundo, sonaba como un repiqueteo lento de lluvia. Había algo en esos sonidos que siempre le activaban fibras muy profundas. Sonrió. Y poco a poco las escalas se fueron transformando en una vaga melodía, que fue ganando ímpetu y entidad más definida en los instantes siguientes.

Sin que él lo supiera, estaba tocando la _Canción de cuna_ de Brahms. Una pieza que su mamá solía interpretar con frecuencia cuando él era bebé. La sonrisa se le amplió y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente siguiendo la cadencia de la música. Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por la dulzura de los sonidos. El piano parecía estar arrullándolo. Kit se sintió convocada y trató de salir. Harry interrumpió la melodía aporreando el piano, que se quejó gruñendo discordante. El silencio que siguió se tornó enseguida opresivo. Pero Harry estaba empecinado en no dejarla surgir.

Pensar en ella le suscitaba siempre sentimientos de incomprensión y de traición. Y no importaba cuántas sesiones tuviera con Snape. No quería… no podía aceptar que ella fuera una parte de él… y aunque lo fuera… había hecho muy bien sacándosela de encima. Él no la necesitaba, no necesitaba lo que ella pudiera brindarle, podía arreglárselas muy bien sin esa parte de él.

Retomó las escalas del principio. La canción de cuna no volvió a sonar.

oOo

En las clases de Defensa estaban viendo escudos. Snape le había asignado la tarea de investigar tres encantamientos en particular. El primero era un escudo bloqueante, _Tectussitum_, había necesitado tres días para dominarlo. Era un encantamiento útil pero la protección que proveía era bastante limitada.

El segundo era un escudo de absorción, _Tectum haurio_, el escudo se fortificaba con la incidencia de hechizos atacantes. Harry lo había practicado durante una semana y lograba mantenerlo durante dos minutos, no drenaba la magia del que lo usaba pero demandaba un altísimo grado de concentración.

Ese día en particular estaban practicando el tercero, un escudo de repulsión, _Tectum repercutio_, formaba una especie de cúpula alrededor que supuestamente debía hacer rebotar las maldiciones. Le estaba costando bastante, Snape ya lo había hecho caer media docena de veces.

Finalmente lo consiguió, la maldición que le había lanzado Snape rebotó y el profesor tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para evitar que lo impactara. Pero Snape no se detuvo, siguió lanzándole maldiciones una tras otra. Harry había empezado a sudar copiosamente y las manos le temblaban, pero los ojos le flameaban de determinación y de triunfo y su escudo resistía. Logró mantenerlo durante poco más de un minuto, hasta que desplomó jadeante al suelo. El esfuerzo había sido mayúsculo. Snape se le acercó y le dio a beber una poción energizante, luego le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Buen desempeño. Pero vamos a probar con un nuevo lance antes de ir a almorzar.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry tratando de no pensar en lo cansado que estaba. Como Snape y Silas le martillaban siempre, sus enemigos no iban a esperar a que estuviera al ciento por ciento de su capacidad de rendimiento para atacarlo. Harry por su parte opinaba que los dos eran unos paranoicos, pero les daba el gusto para no lo atosigaran constantemente.

oOo

—No creo que haya mucho más que pueda hacer. —dijo Harry. Estaban en la salita sentados uno frente al otro como todas las mañanas.

Durante esas dos semanas había ido manejando mejor el asunto de las pesadillas. Ya no se presentaban todas las noches y cuando ocurrían al menos no lo hacían despertarse con un ataque de pánico. Había incluso llegado a aceptar que lo que había ocurrido no había sido su culpa. Todavía se sentía algo avergonzado, pero aceptaba que no había tenido por entonces la capacidad para defenderse de la agresión. Tampoco culpaba a Kit pero seguía sin tolerar lo que ella representaba. No llegaba a comprenderla del todo y sinceramente pensaba que no la necesitaba de regreso. La terapia con Snape lo había ayudado mucho y era consciente de que había avanzado un largo camino, pero el siguiente paso era la reabsorción del _alter_ y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

—A mi me parece igual. —dijo Severus— Has avanzado mucho, Harry. Pero a partir de este punto yo no puedo brindarte lo que necesitás para superar total y definitivamente lo ocurrido.

—¿Y eso es todo? —dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos. Snape parecía estar dándose por vencido y eso lo fastidiaba sobremanera— ¿No tengo remedio?

—En absoluto. Sólo dije que yo no puedo darte lo que vos necesitás. Tengo que volver a Hogwarts, las clases empiezan dentro de una semana y hay muchas cosas de las que debo ocuparme.

—¿Y yo me voy a quedar acá? ¿Ud. cree que estar solo me va a hacer bien? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, no creo que te sirva de ayuda. —admitió Severus con una sombría media sonrisa— Así que di con una solución que me parece mejor. Vas a pasar esta semana alojándote en _El caldero que pierde_. El dueño me debe algunos favores y sabe ser discreto.

—¿¡Cómo?! —reaccionó Harry muy sorprendido.

—Hum… sí. Pero vas a tener que cumplir al pie de la letra las reglas que te voy a imponer. Y _todos los otros_ van a tener que cumplirlas o sufrirán las consecuencias.

—Sí, señor. —respondió Harry con aprensión.

Severus asintió satisfecho. —Durante la noche permanecerás siempre en tu habitación. Durante el día podés aventurarte, con prudencia, en Diagon. Pero nada de desviarte a las calles laterales. El Londres muggle también está vedado. Nada de alternar con extraños por más amistosos que se muestren. Y no podés invitar a nadie a tu habitación.

—¿Ni siquiera a mis amigos? —se lamentó Harry.

—Bueno, a tus amigos de Hogwarts sí. Pero nadie más que ellos.

—Gracias.

—¿Me das tu palabra de que vas a seguir estas directivas?

—Sí. —respondió Harry con firmeza.

—Voy a necesitar que también Silas y Gabriel lo prometan. —dijo Severus muy serio. Detestaba tratarlos como personas distintas pero en ese caso lo consideraba imprescindible.

—Ningún problema. —contestó Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo prometo. —dijo Silas revoleando los ojos— Pero dígame, señor, ¿hay alguna amenaza concreta de la que debamos estar prevenidos?

—Sí. Pero quiero que vuelva a salir Harry.

—¿Prometieron? —preguntó Harry cuando volvió.

—Así es, pero Silas planteó una pregunta y me interesa que vos también escuches la respuesta. Me preguntó si había una amenaza concreta que justificara tomar tantas precauciones. La respuesta es sí. Un hombre escapó de Azkaban, Sirius Black. Era uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Fue capturado un día después de la desaparición del Señor Oscuro de la faz pública. Hay informes de que había estado repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez durante los días anteriores a la fuga. Es muy posible que quiera capturarte, ésa es la razón que justifica tantas precauciones.

—Entiendo, señor. Pero si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué me deja ir solo?

—Porque siempre vas a estar en peligro y no es justo que estés encerrado indefinidamente. Y Diagon va estar muy concurrida y vigilada durante el día, mucho dudo que el prófugo se arriesgue a ser descubierto. Tom, el dueño, se va a encargar de cuidarte durante la noche. —explicó Snape y a continuación sacó un brazalete de un bolsillo— Con esto podrás convocarme en cualquier momento, sólo hará falta que lo rompas. Manejás bien los tres escudos básicos y aprendiste técnicas de defensa personal, eso te bastará para poder escapar. La situación no deja de tener ciertos riesgos pero se tratan de riesgos calculados.

Snape le prendió la fina cadena de plata alrededor de la muñeca. Harry la observó con atención. No le quedaba ni muy ajustada ni demasiado suelta. Le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que iba a extrañar esas semanas que habían compartido en la casa del profesor.

—Gracias, prof… quiero decir, Severus. Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Realmente me ha ayudado mucho y yo no sé si alguna vez podré pagárselo de alguna forma.

—No necesitás agradecerme nada. —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie, Harry hizo otro tanto— Al menos no por ahora. Algún día, cuando ya hayas superado este trance y te sientas fuerte y completo… quizá entonces podamos pensar en alguna forma de compensación. Ahora andá a empacar tus cosas. Salimos dentro de una hora.

oOo


	8. Libertad y Hogwarts

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Libertad y Hogwarts **

Le tomó sólo unos minutos juntar sus pocas cosas y empacarlas ordenadamente en su baúl. Suspiró y recorrió con la mirada el cuarto que había sido el suyo durante las últimas semanas. Realmente iba a extrañar ese lugar. Durante un rato fue recorriendo las otras habitaciones como si quisiera despedirse de cada una de ellas. En el cuarto de juegos se quedó más tiempo y se animó incluso a un último juego de Horda de snitches. Cuando se cumplió la hora, Omi lo encontró en la sala de música sentado al piano.

—¿El baúl del joven Harry ya está listo?

—Sí, Omi. —contestó suspirando y se puso de pie.

—Pero se dejó todas las ropas nuevas en el armario. ¿No quiere que se las agregue al baúl?

—No son mías, Omi. Sólo las tomé prestadas durante el tiempo que estuve aquí.

—Llevaré su baúl abajo, entonces. —dijo el elfo claramente decepcionado y desapareció.

Harry descendió poco después, el baúl lo esperaba junto a la puerta. Recorrió también brevemente las habitaciones de la planta baja diciéndoles adiós sin palabras. Snape bajó en ese momento, con el tipo de vestiduras que usaba habitualmente en Hogwarts. Durante el verano raramente lo había visto con una toga. El atuendo le recordó la actitud hostil que había mostrado hacia él los dos primeros años.

Severus pareció haberle leído los pensamientos. —No voy a mostrarme amable con vos en Hogwarts. De acuerdo a lo que Gabriel me contó sobre Quirrell, es claro que el Señor Oscuro está de vuelta, si bien con muchas limitaciones. Es preciso, así y todo, que actúe con mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Eso es algo que no puedo explicarte, no por ahora. Pero será todo una actuación. Atemperaré un poco la acritud, eso sí, y no haré ninguna referencia a lo que ocurrió durante estas últimas semanas. Y tampoco se lo comunicaré al director. Es una decisión que te corresponde a vos informárselo o no. Seguiremos con las sesiones dos veces por semana, pero me temo que voy a tener que ponerte penitencias para que podamos reunirnos sin despertar sospechas. Cuando estemos solos todo seguirá siendo igual que hasta ahora. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa— Y creo que hasta me va a gustar.

—Ahora ya debemos irnos. —dijo Severus y achicó el baúl para que pudiera caber en un bolsillo— Este lugar y tu estadía aquí debe seguir siendo un secreto. Es conveniente que no nos vean llegar juntos. Primero te llevaré cerca de la casa de tus tíos para que parezca que partiste de allí. Luego aparicionaré a _El caldero que pierde_, vos vas a ir con el Knight Bus, bastará que levantes la varita y ellos se harán presentes en forma casi inmediata. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo. —confirmó Harry.

Severus los aparicionó a la plaza cercana a Privet Drive y luego desaparicionó con un _pop_.

Estaba por levantar la varita cuando oyó un crujido de arbustos que venía desde atrás. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, el corazón se le había acelerado de golpe. Pero todo lo que vio fue a un perro negro bastante grande al que claramente le estaba haciendo falta comer más. Estaba quieto y lo miraba con ojos intensos. Harry dejó oír una risita nerviosa.

—Hola, _perri._ —saludó. El perro no se movió pero parecía que temblaba. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Y si estaba rabioso y lo atacaba? Reculó unos pasos para poner algo de distancia pero se tropezó con una raíz y se cayó al suelo. Soltó un grito. El perro entró en movimiento como si fuera a abalanzársele. Fue entonces que un ómnibus pareció brotar de la nada y se detuvo delante de él interponiéndose.

Un joven apareció en la escalerilla y lo instó a que subiera. Antes de ascender espió por el costado pero el perro ya se había ido. El viaje en el Knight Bus fue muy agitado y no apto para cardíacos. Cuando bajó en destino las piernas le temblaban, agradeció en silencio cuando un brazo seguro lo rodeó ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

—Ya era hora. —dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido. Quizá ya había empezado con lo de la actuación.

Siguió al profesor y entraron en el sombrío establecimiento. El dueño se mostró muy amable y los guió hasta la habitación con baño privado. Snape pagó por anticipado la estadía completa, cuatro noches. Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry le pasó el baúl para que le devolviera su tamaño normal. Hedwig entró por la ventana y vino a posársele sobre un hombro, Harry le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Sí que sos lista! —la elogió. Hedwig arrulló y le mordisqueó la oreja afectuosamente, luego voló hasta su jaula que había quedado sobre la cómoda.

—Tengo algo para vos. —dijo Severus y Harry se volvió a mirarlo expectante. El profesor sacó un colgante de un bolsillo, la cadena hacía juego con el brazalete. El colgante era un piano en miniatura, del tamaño de una moneda.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry con cierta nostalgia. El dije era precioso pero lo había hecho acordar del piano que había quedado en la casa.

—Le he puesto varios encantamientos. —prosiguió Severus— Sólo responderá al sonido de tu voz. Bastará que lo deposites en el suelo y digas _Crescit_. Eso le devolverá su tamaño normal. Cuando termines de usarlo, la formulación para achicarlo es _Recusat_. Volverá a adoptar la forma de pendiente. Es el mismo piano que tocabas en la casa.

—¡Señor! —protestó Harry con ojos húmedos de lágrimas de emoción— ¡Ud. no puede darme…!

Severus no lo dejó completar la oración. — Es tuyo. —declaró y enfiló hacia la puerta— Recuerde las reglas que establecimos, señor Potter, y cúmplalas en todo momento. —agregó con tono muy serio y salió.

Harry se quedó contemplando fijamente el regalo durante unos instantes. Estaba encantado y muy conmovido. Se lo colgó en el cuello y lo deslizó debajo de la remera.

—¡¿No es maravilloso, Hedwig?! —exclamó contento acercándosele y la acarició una vez más— Tengo un piano y cuatro días a mi disposición. Me pregunto cuándo vendrán Hermione y Ron.

Se acercó luego a la ventana. Era alrededor de mediodía, iba a tener varias horas para explorar. Riendo feliz, salió del cuarto y cerró con llave. Tom lo saludó con la mano cuando pasó por delante del mostrador y Harry le devolvió el saludo. Luego se encaminó al patio trasero y digitó el codigo sobre la pared de ladrillos para abrir la arcada.

Severus había estado en lo cierto. Diagon estaba muy concurrida. Harry se mezcló rápidamente entre el gentío. Curioseó algunas vidrieras pero su primera parada iba a ser el banco. Iba a necesitar dinero para comprar los útiles… y quizá también un presente para el profesor Snape.

oOo

Diagon era realmente espectacular. Incluso después de tres días todavía había negocios que no había explorado. Sus locales preferidos eran la heladería de Florean Fortescue y el negocio de quidditch, la Firebolt que tenían en exhibición era prodigiosa. Harry no veía la hora de volver a la escuela para poder volar otra vez. Él tenía una Nimbus 2000 que le había regalado McGonagall en primer año, pero cuando soñaba despierto se imaginaba montando una Firebolt.

Se enteró de muchas cosas oyendo a la gente durante sus jornadas de paseo. Había carteles por todos lados que ofrecían recompensa para el que pudiera aportar datos sobre Sirius Black, el prisionero prófugo. El tema estaba en boca de todos. Muchos de los comentarios dejaban traslucir preocupación y miedo. A una señora le oyó decir que se iba a trasladar a Francia con toda su familia porque allí ya no se sentía segura. Algunos protestaban contra la inoperancia del Ministerio, otros incluso llegaban a afirmar que agentes del Ministerio algo habían tenido que ver en la fuga del convicto.

Buena parte de esos días la ocupó comprando las cosas que iba a necesitar. Visitó el negocio del apotecario, la tienda de ropa de madame Malkin y Flourish & Blotts. El dueño casi tuvo un ataque cuando le pidió los libros de tercero, pero se calmó cuando Harry le aseguró que no iba a necesitar un ejemplar de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos._ Realmente era muy violentos, los ejemplares estaban encerrados en una jaula dándose de mordiscones unos a otros.

Sí compró, en cambio, _Develando el futuro_, _Transfiguración intermedia_ y el _Manual estándar de Encantamientos_ para el tercer curso. Cuando fue a sacar el libro de Adivinación, vio al lado uno sobre presagios de muerte. Lo hojeó rápidamente y en una de las páginas vio una imagen que le llamó la atención. Era un perro idéntico al que había visto mientras esperaba el Knight Bus. El libro decía que se trataba del Grim, un perro de los Infiernos. Sintió un escalofrío. Luego sonrió y trató de restarle importancia al asunto. El que él había visto seguramente sólo era un pobre perro callejero.

oOo

—¡Harry!

—¡Harry!

Era la mañana del último día antes de empezar las clases. Al día siguiente partiría el Hogwarts Express. Harry había salido temprano para completar las compras que todavía le faltaban. Se dio vuelta al oír el llamado. Eran sus dos mejores amigos que se le reunieron al instante.

Ron y Hermione se veían ambos bronceados y muy contentos. Y portaban sendos helados en la mano. Ron había crecido mucho durante esos meses, le llevaba como quince centímetros. Hermione también estaba más alta pero no demasiado. Se abrazaron con entusiasmo y Ron empezó de inmediato a contarle sobre el viaje a Egipto.

—¿Ya compraste todo lo necesario? —le preguntó Hermione aprovechando una pausa de Ron en su relato.

—Sí, hace un rato compré las últimas cosas que me faltaban. Estuve alojado en _El caldero que pierde_ durante cuatro días.

—Yo todavía tengo que comprar una lechuza. —dijo Hermione muy animosa— Mis padres me dieron el dinero, es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

—Yo voy a aprovechar para hacer revisar a Scabbers. —dijo Ron y se palpó suavemente un bolsillo— Creo que el viaje a Egipto no le sentó bien.

Al final Hermione cambió de opinión y en lugar de una lechuza compró un gato de patas chuecas al que bautizó Crookshanks y que de entrada se dedicó a atormentar al pobre Scabbers. Sus dos amigos se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino de regreso al hotel. Ellos también se alojaban allí. Era una suerte que pudieran estar todos juntos esa noche, pero le hubiera gustado más si se hubieran dejado de discutir tanto.

Todos los Weasley se estaban preparando para la cena. Ginny se sonrojó un poco cuando lo vio, Harry también. Fred y George estaban tramando bromas como siempre. Percy lucía muy altivo y presuntuoso, incluso más de lo habitual ahora que lo habían designado prefecto mayor.

Más tarde, cuando ya se iba a dormir alcanzó a oír, sin que ellos lo notaran, parte una discusión entre el señor y la señora Weasley, que se había apartado un poco de los demás. Al parecer el señor Weasley quería advertirle sobre el peligro de Black, la señora Weasley contraargumentaba que Harry todavía era muy chico y que no era necesario asustarlo con esas cosas.

Se sintió incómodo al saberse el tema de discusión entre los esposos.

Más tarde, ya acostado se puso a pensar en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Seguramente a él no iban a dejarlo ir, por un lado estaba la cuestión del permiso que no había sido firmado… y además el peligro de Black acechando.

oOo

Silas y Gabriel tampoco estaban contentos, pero por diferentes razones. A Silas lo preocupaba el presagio de muerte del Grim. Y no porque le diera demasiado crédito a esos augurios, pero con Black suelto el peligro era real y a Silas no le gustaba nada que significara un riesgo.

En cuanto a Gabriel, lo que lo molestaba era que los iban a tener vigilados muy de cerca todo el tiempo. Él era independiente y estaba capacitado para defenderlos llegado el caso de que Harry estuviera en peligro. Había disfrutado mucho la libertad de esos cuatro días y a como se presentaban las cosas, Hogwarts iba a resultar como estar en una prisión.

oOo

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, subieron a los autos del Ministerio que los llevarían a la estación. Llegaron a Kings Cross muy sobre la hora, pero así y todo, antes de que abordara el tren el señor Weasley lo llamó a un aparte.

—Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Si se trata de que Black va a estar acechando, es algo que ya sé. —lo interrumpió Harry.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó el señor Weasley sorprendido.

—Estuve en Diagon durante cuatro días y todo el mundo hablaba al respecto.

—Ya veo. Pero quiero que me prometas…

—…que voy a tener mucho cuidado. —se le adelantó Harry revoleando los ojos.

—No es eso lo que quería decirte. Quiero que me prometas que no te vas a poner a investigar sobre él para perseguirlo.

—¿Y por qué me iba yo a embarcar en algo así? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

Sonó el silbato del Expreso. El señor Weasley le dio una suave palmada para se diera prisa y subiera al tren. Se reunió con Hermione y Ron unos momentos después y juntos buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera vacío. Harry quería conversar con ellos sobre Black y sobre la razón de que todos parecieran comportarse tan extraños al respecto.

No encontraron un compartimiento vacío, finalmente optaron por uno que ya tenía un ocupante. Era un profesor, Lupin, según le informó Hermione que había leído el nombre en la maleta del portaequipaje. Parecía que estaba dormido.

Susurrando les contó sobre Black y la extraña recomendación del señor Weasley. Ron y Hermione se pusieron muy inquietos al enterarse de la novedad, sobre todo porque a Harry parecía no preocuparlo demasiado. Según Harry en Hogwarts iba a estar seguro, no había ninguna posibilidad de que Black pudiera colarse en la escuela.

En ese momento se oyó un silbido agudo que provenía del baúl de Harry. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡El falsoscopio! —respondió Ron y se apresuró a abrir el baúl de Harry. No le costó ubicarlo y lo envolvió en una toga para amortiguar el sonido. —Es uno de los baratos que les venden a los turistas. —le recordó Ron ruborizándose.

El durmiente se había removido un poco en sueños, pero aparentemente el ruido no había sido suficiente para despertarlo.

Fue ése el momento que eligió Malfoy para abrir la puerta, como siempre venía con intenciones de provocarlos.

—¿Pero qué tenemos acá? Potty, el Weasel y la…

—Draco Malfoy, no empieces. —le advirtió Hermione— Ése que está ahí es un profesor y no queremos despertarlo.

Malfoy miró al susodicho y dibujó una mueca desdeñosa, pero decidió que lo más sensato era emprender la retirada. Harry elogió con una sonrisa la sagacidad de Hermione para manejar la situación. Ron despotricó contra Malfoy durante un rato y luego retomaron la conversación sobre Black. El profesor siguió dormido.

Por la tarde cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar, el tren se detuvo de repente y las luces se apagaron. Un momento después Ginny y Neville entraron al compartimiento muy asustados. El profesor Lupin se puso de pie de inmediato con la varita encendida en la mano. Era alto y muy delgado. Los rasgos eran angulosos y la expresión lucía demacrada, pero sus ojos marrones estaban muy alertas.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó con vehemencia.

Una figura espectral había aparecido delante de la puerta. Estaba casi totalmente cubierta por un capote harapiento. Pero las manos, como garras, se destacaban esqueléticas reflejando la pálida luz como si estuvieran mojadas.

Harry percibió que todo a su alrededor se había sumido en silencio, no podía oír ni siquiera su respiración. Aunque sabía que estaba jadeando. El corazón le batía a mil en el pecho. La criatura se había vuelto hacia él, la cara seguía oculta por la capucha, lo cual probablemente no dejaba de ser una ventaja. De repente un dolor agudísimo le explotó en la cabeza y todo su cuerpo se sintió aplastado como por una prensa.

Un ruido, un alarido como de cascada interrumpió el silencio en sus oídos. Harry tenía un grito atascado en la garganta pero le resultaba imposible emitirlo… un segundo después los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se hundió en la inconsciencia.

oOo

La puerta de Boy se abrió de golpe pero Harry no apareció en el sofá. De repente sintieron la misma gran presión que experimentaba Harry afuera. Tan violenta que los hizo caer al suelo. Oyeron a Boy y Harry gritando al unísono. La presión sobre ellos parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Silas, Gabriel, Kit y Rose empezaron también a gritar en agonía. Y la puerta de Demon empezó a sacudirse ominosamente.

Cuando ya todos pensaban que estaban a punto de morir, la puerta de Boy volvió a cerrarse y sus lamentos se empezaron a oír débiles desde dentro del armario. A los demás les tomó varios minutos recuperarse un poco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Gabriel con voz ahogada.

—Esa _cosa_ forzó la salida de Boy pero retuvo a Harry afuera. Harry todavía no está listo para integrar a Boy y eso le creó una tensión severísima que estuvo a punto de despedazarlo. Si la situación se hubiese prolongado un poco más nosotros estaríamos muertos y Harry demente.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Gabriel.

oOo

—¡Harry!

—¡Harry! ¡Reaccioná! ¡Despertate!

Harry se sacudió y abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces. Yacía en el suelo. Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny estaban arrodillados rodeándolo. Se sentía descompuesto y estaba bañado en sudor. Estiró una mano temblorosa. Ron se la estrechó y lo ayudó a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentado. Todos tenían la mirada fija en él.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó Ron nervioso.

—Podría ser peor. —respondió con voz ronca. Se frotó la cara con las manos y preguntó: —¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién estaba gritando?

—No oímos gritos. —dijo Ron y volvió los ojos ansiosos hacia el profesor.

—Pues yo oí unos alaridos horribles… —susurró Harry.

El profesor le tendió una barrita de chocolate. Harry vaciló un segundo y la aceptó. El profesor les repartió una a cada uno de los otros también.

—Coman. —los animó— Les va a hacer muy bien, se lo aseguro.

—¿Qué era esa _cosa_? —tartamudeó Neville.

—Un dementor. —respondió Lupin muy serio— Coman. Yo voy a ir a averiguar cómo fue que pudo meterse en el tren.

Las luces habían regresado. Todos lucían muy pálidos y asustados. Ginny y Harry parecían los más afectados. Y Neville más o menos igual. Ron y Hermione estaban un poco más compuestos.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sentís bien, Harry? —preguntó Ron— Fue como si te diera un ataque, te pusiste rígido de golpe y te caíste al suelo y te dio como una convulsión…

—Por suerte el profesor Lupin pudo espantarlo, usó un encantamiento y una luz blanca brillante brotó de su varita. Y el dementor se fue.

Lupin volvió unos minutos después. —Aparentemente creían que Sirius Black se había colado en el tren. Pero igual no deberían haberlo dejado subir. Cómanse el chocolate. —repitió— ¿Te sentís un poco mejor, Harry?

—Sí. —asintió tenso.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade media hora después.

Cuando entró al hall del castillo tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Malfoy.

—¿Es cierto lo que se comenta? ¿Realmente te desmayaste, Potter? —le preguntó encantado.

Harry no le prestó atención y siguió caminando hacia el Gran Salón. Pero la profesora McGonagall que estaba junto a la puerta lo hizo detener y les pidió a Hermione y a él que la acompañaran a su despacho. Harry no puso objeciones.

—El profesor Lupin nos avisó con una lechuza que había tenido una indisposición en el tren. —dijo McGonagall una vez que todos se hubieron sentado. En ese momento entró madame Pomfrey.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Estoy bien. —dijo con impaciencia poniéndose de pie para irse. Pero madame Pomfrey no quiso saber nada de dejarlo ir. Lo hizo sentar nuevamente y procedió a examinarlo. La revisación se prolongó varios minutos, finalmente la sanadora dio su visto bueno y se retiró.

La profesora McGonagall le indicó que saliera y que esperara afuera, que tenía que hablar unos minutos con Hermione. Harry se apresuró a obedecer.

Una mano se le posó en un hombro apenas salió al corredor. Se volvió sobresaltado. Pero se distendió de inmediato al comprobar que era Severus.

—¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió. —¿Por qué me afectó tanto el dementor?

—Es muy posible que esté relacionado con tu condición. —respondió Severus con calma pero con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos— Te recomiendo que en el futuro te mantengas lo más alejado posible de cualquiera de esas criaturas.

—Por eso no se preocupe. Ni falta que hace que me lo diga. —contestó envolviéndose el torso con los brazos.

—Acordate de que te voy a imponer penitencias para que podamos reunirnos dos veces por semana. —dijo el profesor, sacó de un bolsillo una brújula mágica y se la tendió— Esto te va a guiar a mis aposentos. Si se trata de una emergencia, acordate de convocarme rompiendo el brazalete.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y se guardó la brújula. Severus le apretó suavemente un hombro y se alejó. Hermione salió un minuto después, parecía muy entusiasmada. Pero Harry no le hizo preguntas.

Ron les había reservado lugares, la ceremonia de distribución ya estaba por concluir. Aplaudieron mucho cuando Hagrid y Lupin fueron presentados como nuevos profesores.

—Miren a Snape —los instó Ron susurrando.

Harry prestó atención, Severus tenía una mirada negra de odio clavada en Lupin. Se mordió un labio. ¿Por qué sería que le caía tan mal? Parecía mucho más que simple envidia porque le habían dado el puesto de profesor de Defensa que Snape siempre había ansiado. ¿Quizá podría preguntarle? Probablemente no se animaría. Se llevaba mejor con el profesor pero de ningún modo quería provocarle un ataque de ira.

oOo

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno tuvo que aguantarse una comedieta burlona de Malfoy que remedó delante de todos su desmayo frente al dementor. Harry no le prestó atención.

La primera clase del día era Adivinación. Llegaron jadeantes al aula que estaba en la parte más alta de la torre norte. Y que no tenía para nada el aspecto de un aula. Más se veía como una cruza entre un desván atiborrado y una casa de té de un siglo antes. La atmósfera era sofocante. La profesora Trelawney también era un todo un personaje exótico, los inmensos anteojos "culo de botella" le daban el aspecto de un insecto gigante. Se presentó y les presentó sus clases con exagerados aires dramáticos. Luego les indicó que se pusieran a interpretar las hojas de té.

—A ver… vos tenés algo que parece una cruz torcida… eso significa… —Harry hojeó el manual— …dificultades, angustia y sufrimientos… lo lamento, Ron… pero también tenés esto que parece ser el sol… y que según el libro significa: "gran felicidad"… así que supongo que vas a sufrir mucho pero así y todo vas a ser muy feliz.

—Creo que tu Ojo Interior no funciona del todo bien. —dijo Ron con una risita— Mi turno ahora… esto parece un sombrero hongo, quizá significa que vas a tener un puesto político en el Ministerio… pero si lo mirara al revés… se parece más a una bellota, ¿qué significa la bellota?

—Dinero caído del cielo… —dijo Harry después de consultar el libro.

—Estupendo, entonces me vas a poder prestar un poco. —concluyó Ron riendo.

Las risas había atraído la atención de la profesora, que se les había acercado. —Déjeme ver eso… —demandó.

oOo

Durante el almuerzo Ron y Hermione discutían sobre el asunto del Grim que había mencionado Trelawney. A Hermione le parecía un disparate, Ron no estaba tan seguro. Fue entonces que Harry les contó del gran perro negro que había visto mientras esperaba el Knight Bus. Ron lo miró con una cara como si ya lo viera muerto, pero Hermione le restó importancia a la cuestión, la Adivinación era una asignatura muy poco sería y sin ningún fundamento científico, afirmó.

La siguiente clase fue Criaturas. Todos quedaron temerosamente admirados al ver los hipogrifos, colosales caballos alados con cabeza y patas delanteras de águila. Tenían picos de color acero muy intimidantes y las uñas de las garras delanteras medían más de quince centímetros de largo. Los ojos anaranjados lucían muy amenazadores cuando se clavaban fijos en alguien.

Hagrid hizo una breve introducción y reseña sobre la criatura y luego preguntó animoso: —¿Quién se anima a acercarse primero? ¿Nadie?

—¡Yo! —respondió Gabriel entusiasmado con el desafío. Le había resultado sumamente fácil salir, quizá porque Harry todavía seguía algo sacudido por lo del dementor. No les prestó ninguna atención a las quejas de Silas en su cabeza y se acercó a Hagrid y al hipogrifo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hagrid, sosteniéndole la mirada a la criatura se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. El hipogrifo se mantuvo quieto unos instantes pero finalmente él también flexionó un poco las rodillas delanteras. Hagrid lo elogió aprobador y sin decir agua va lo alzó en vilo y lo montó sobre el lomo del hipogrifo.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Partí a dar una vuelta!

Gabriel dio un breve paseo alrededor del lago sosteniéndose de las plumas del cuello. Estaba fascinado. Cuando regresó, se apeó muy satisfecho por el nuevo logro y le devolvió el control a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había tenido otra laguna. Los demás estaban practicando reverencias o acariciándoles el pico a las criaturas. Evidentemente alguno de los _alter_ había salido, miró alrededor preocupado pero no había señales de que nadie hubiera notado nada.

Fue entonces que Malfoy hizo un comentario desdeñoso sobre "la poca inteligencia de esas bestias". El hipogrifo que tenía más cerca reaccionó enojado y lo atacó desgarrándole el antebrazo. Malfoy aulló de dolor, Hagrid hizo retroceder a la criatura y luego cargó a Malfoy en brazos y se lo llevó sin perder un segundo al ala hospitalaria.

oOo

Esa noche Hermione, Ron y Harry se escaparon furtivamente del castillo y fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Casi todos lo habían criticado agriamente y los Slytherin habían exigido a los gritos que lo echaran. Lo habían visto muy deprimido deambulando angustiado por los pasillos y habían ido para levantarle el ánimo.

Tuvieron éxito, pero una vez que a Hagrid se le hubo pasado la depresión los reconvino severamente por haberse escapado a esa hora tan tardía. Los acompañó de regreso pero en el camino se cruzaron con Snape que aprovechó para asignarle una penitencia a Harry a cumplir ese miércoles por haber puesto a sus compañeros en peligro. Hagrid trató de interceder a su favor pero Harry le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y Hagrid desistió.

oOo

Harry golpeó a la puerta del aula de Pociones y entró. Snape estaba sentado al escritorio y le hizo una seña para que pasara. Le indicó una silla para que tomara asiento y puso unos encantamientos de privacidad.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, señor. —respondió automáticamente y sonrió culpable cuando el profesor alzó una ceja descreída— Bueno, quizá no tan bien, tuve otra laguna durante la clase de Criaturas en la que Malfoy resultó lastimado.

—¿Sabés quién fue el que salió? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

—Creo que fue Gabriel. —respondió Harry elusivo. En realidad lo sabía con certeza, había _hablado_ sobre el asunto con sus _alter. _—Me puse un poco nervioso porque pensé que alguien podía haber notado algo, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Estas salidas de los _alter_ se produce con frecuencia desde que volviste a la escuela? —preguntó Severus inquieto, ¿acaso Harry estaba retrocediendo?

—No lo creo… excepto algunas veces que Gabriel sale para pelear. —contestó Harry sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Me gustaría consultarlo con Silas. —decidió Severus— ¿Te molestaría?

—No, señor. —respondió Harry. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre el respaldo distendiéndose. Silas surgió unos segundos después. —Buenas noches, profesor. —saludó formal.

Severus se puso de pie y se le acercó rodeando el escritorio.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Para qué hace una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conoce? —replicó Silas incisivo pero con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—El dementor, obviamente. —respondió Silas, la mirada se le había endurecido— No podemos arriesgarnos a que un episodio como ése se repita.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Severus serio frunciendo el ceño muy preocupado.

—Los dementors hacen surgir las peores memorias. En el caso de Harry eso hace salir a Boy, pero esta vez Harry siguió afuera. Los dos compartiendo el control. Y Harry no está preparado para integrar a Boy. La tensión que le produjo fue extrema. Si el profesor Lupin no hubiese espantado a la criatura, nosotros habríamos sido destruidos y Harry estaría demente. Harry no se ha recuperado del todo, sigue inestable, por eso a Gabriel le resultó muy fácil salir en la clase de Criaturas para dar una vuelta en hipogrifo.

Severus alzó una comisura, era claro el tono de censura de Silas al referirse a la imprudente actitud de Gabriel. —¿No hubo ningún progreso con Kit? —preguntó.

—No. —contestó Silas con un suspiro— La recuperación y la supervivencia son las prioridades en este momento.

—Entiendo. Creo que puedo ayudar con eso. Que vuelva Harry, por favor.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Harry pestañeando desorientado.

—Bebete esto. —dijo Severus tendiéndole un frasco. Harry obedeció sin cuestionamientos. —Es una poción fortificante de efecto suave y general. Todavía falta una hora de penitencia. ¿Te gustaría tocar durante un rato?

Harry le sonrió agradecido. Se alejó un poco, se quitó el colgante y lo depositó en el suelo. —_Crescit._ —murmuró haciendo un movimiento de varita.

Severus se puso a corregir deberes con las notas del piano de fondo. El chico iba mejorando. Las melodías fluían calmas y seguras, si bien ocasionalmente se le colaba alguna nota disonante. El tiempo pareció pasar volando. Harry estaba mucho mejor cuando se fue.

oOo

Al día siguiente tuvieron la primera clase de Pociones. Y a Malfoy le habían dado finalmente el alta. Llegó unos minutos tarde y tuvo que ocupar un lugar en la misma mesa que Harry y Ron. Ninguno de los tres quedó precisamente encantado de tener que compartir el espacio de trabajo.

Durante la clase, Dean Thomas que estaba en una mesa contigua, comentó que Sirius Black había sido visto en las proximidades de la escuela.

—Si fuera yo, ya habría hecho algo al respecto. No me quedaría en la escuela comportándome como un niñito bueno. Ya habría salido a perseguirlo. —dijo Malfoy con tono casual pero con los ojos grises fijos en Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —le espetó Ron con brusquedad y una mirada hostil.

—¿Acaso no lo sabés, Potter? —susurró Malfoy con suficiencia.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Harry. Pero el Slytherin no llegó a responder porque en ese momento se oyó la voz de Snape que estaba recriminado, una vez más, a Neville. Su poción no tenía el color que debía tener. Y lo obligó a administrársela a su sapo, Trevor.

La poción transformó a Trevor en un renacuajo y Snape le quitó puntos a Hermione cuando quiso ayudar a Neville. Al menos Snape tuvo la decencia de devolverle al pobre sapo su forma normal. Ron estaba que trinaba, mascullaba insultos y deprecaciones contra Snape. Harry se removió incómodo, el profesor había hecho tanto por él… pero eso era algo que no podía contarles a sus amigos.

oOo

El día mejoró cuando después de almorzar fueron a la primera clase de Defensa. Lupin se ganó la admiración y simpatía de todos cuando se topó con Peeves en un pasillo, el _poltergeist_ estaba obturando la cerradura de una puerta con chicle. Lupin usó un encantamiento que hizo salir el chicle de la cerradura con la velocidad de una bala y terminó insertándose en unos de los agujeros de la nariz de Peeves.

La clase resultó muy amena. Fue como un juego que no sólo les permitió conocer a una criatura oscura sino que también fue útil para aprender a enfrentar los propios miedos.

Sin embargo, Lupin no le había permitido a Harry enfrentarse con el boggart. Harry le preguntó por qué al final de la clase.

—Creía que la respuesta sería obvia para vos, Harry. Mi presunción era que el boggart adoptaría la forma de Voldemort.

Harry lo miró con ojos desorbitados de asombro. El profesor no sólo le había dicho la razón sin andarse con rodeos, también había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, algo que nadie hacía excepto Dumbledore y él.

Lupin le estudió el rostro y adoptó una expresión de disculpa. —Quizá fue un error de mi parte. —dijo el profesor poniéndole una mano amable sobre un hombro. —Pero no me pareció una buena idea que Voldemort se materializara delante de todos, habría cundido el pánico.

Intercambiaron sonrisas, pero Harry se puso serio enseguida. De pronto sentía un gran deseo de confiarse con ese hombre. Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. Ni siquiera con Snape que al principio había tenido que sacarle las cosas con tirabuzón. Vaciló un instante pero luego decidió que podía confiar y quería confiar en el profesor.

—Creo que no hubiese sido Voldemort… sino un dementor.

—Debo reconocer que eso me deja admirado. —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. Harry lo miró sorprendido. —Lo quiero decir, Harry, es que eso equivale a decir que a lo que le tenés más miedo es al miedo mismo. Algo muy sensato sin lugar a dudas.

—Gracias, profesor. —dijo Harry agachando la cabeza algo incómodo.

Lupin le apretó el hombro con calidez. —Ya deberías irte a la clase siguiente. Perdón por haberte subestimado, Harry. Me gustaría que algún día vinieras a verme para que almorcemos juntos, quisiera llegar a conocerte mejor para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Se despidió y partió.

oOo


	9. Curación dolorosa

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Curación dolorosa **

Fueron pasando las semanas y todos entraron en la rutina de las clases. Lupin era el profesor preferido de todos, especialmente de Harry. Había tomado la costumbre de almorzar dos veces a la semana con él. La conversación era casi siempre sobre temas triviales pero Harry la disfrutaba. Y Lupin realmente lo escuchaba. Igual que Snape… pero con más calidez.

Al principio Harry se había sobresaltado un poco por los gestos físicos de afecto, Lupin solía palmearle la espalda con frecuencia o le apretaba suavemente un hombro y acostumbraba despedirse de él con un abrazo. Harry no estaba habituado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto. Excepto quizá de Hermione y Ron de vez en cuando no los recibía de nadie.

Pero no se había sentido nunca amenazado por el contacto físico con Lupin, se acostumbró muy rápido y se sorprendió al comprobar lo confortante que le resultaba. Incluso había llegado al punto en que era él el que tomaba la iniciativa de abrazarlo. Y le encantaba sentarse al lado del profesor, muy próximo a su calidez protectora. Por Severus también sentía afecto pero sabía que del profesor de Pociones muy raramente iba a obtener ese tipo de solaz.

oOo

Se despertó sudoroso y con dificultad para respirar. El ataque de pánico era tan violento al punto de hacerle olvidar las técnicas que le había enseñado Severus para manejarlos. Bajar a la sala común y salir al corredor exterior le resultó torturante, temblaba, tambaleaba y tropezaba y le faltaba el aire. ¡Necesitaba a Severus! Se arrancó el brazalete con tal fuerza que empezó a brotarle algo de sangre de la muñeca.

Severus llegó unos minutos después, lo alzó en brazos, lo llevó a un aula cercana y puso encantamientos silenciadores. Harry se aferraba a él y lloraba desconsolado contra su pecho. Severus vaciló un instante y finalmente lo apretó estrechamente contra sí.

Transcurrió un largo momento hasta que se fue calmando, los sollozos amainaron y comenzó a respirar mejor. Severus lo soltó, ambos se sentaron y el profesor conjuró unos pañuelos. Harry se limpió un poco la cara y se sonó la nariz.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Severus con voz muy suave.

—Yo… eh… ¡ay, profesor!... ¡me acuerdo! ¡Me acuerdo de todo! Y Kit… sé que la integré porque finalmente pude entenderla…

Se puso a llorar otra vez.

—Harry… —Severus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros— …la parte más difícil ya pasó, las cosas van a mejorar a partir de ahora.

Harry asintió e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse. —Me acordé de repente… ¡y fue espantoso! Y pasó otras veces después de la primera… ¡cinco veces! Y yo me quedaba ahí… aceptándolo… sin poder hacer nada…

Severus permaneció en silencio, brindándole el apoyo de su presencia y de su contacto. Pero no era momento para palabras. siguieron callados uno junto al otro durante un rato muy prolongado. Finalmente Harry fue el que interrumpió el silencio, ya se sentía mucho más compuesto.

—Señor… me acuerdo de quién fue el que lo hizo… —susurró con tono ronco— Fue el profesor Lockhart. ¿Cree Ud. que…? ¿Puede haber habido otros…?

—Harry… —Severus estrechó el abrazo. ¡Estaba tan enojado! Hasta ese momento había sospechado que el abuso había sido en casa de los Dursley. Pero no… ¡había sido en Hogwarts! ¡Y de un profesor! Harry lanzó un chillido, lo estaba estrujando, Severus aflojó un poco. —No lo sé, Harry. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

—¡Pero no se lo va a decir a nadie! —se espantó Harry aferrándole la toga.

—Por supuesto que no. —lo tranquilizó Severus— Yo sé cómo ser sutil. Nadie se va a enterar de nada por el momento. Pero tenés que ir preparándote para más adelante… llegará la oportunidad en que todo tendrá que salir a la luz. Vos sabés bien que lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.

—Eso lo sé. —dijo Harry limpiándose la nariz con la manga— Ud. supo convencerme. Pero todavía no estoy listo para que lo sepan todos… no todavía…

—Entiendo… —dijo Severus al tiempo que rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos, sacó dos frascos— Necesitás dormir. Volvé a tu dormitorio y tomátelas cuando ya estés en la cama otra vez. La celeste primero, la morada después.

Harry las reconoció. Una era un filtro tranquilizante, la otra una poción para dormir sin sueños. —Gracias, señor… —susurró poniéndose de pie— Gracias por haber venido… no era su obligación y…

—Harry, lo que pasó es algo horrible, pero vos sos fuerte. Y merecés mi ayuda. No siempre es posible hacer todo solo. Yo te había prometido que estaría a tu lado para ayudarte y aquí estoy… y seguiré estándolo.

—Gracias.

Severus lo acompañó de regreso a la torre. Cuando llegaron a la puerta retrato, lo retuvo un instante. —Sobre esto es preciso que hablemos más.

Harry asintió. —¿Penitencia mañana después de la cena entonces?

—Así es. Y te pondré otras… hasta que te sientas más seguro creo que deberíamos hablar por lo menos día por medio.

—De acuerdo, profesor. Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien, Harry.

Severus emprendió el regreso hacia los subsuelos. Hasta ese momento se había estado conteniendo para no alterar más a Harry, pero ahora que ya estaba solo… era tan intenso el sentimiento de ira que lo invadía… ¡Lockhart iba a pagar! ¡Y él se encargaría de hacer justicia y de administrar el castigo!

oOo

—¿Estás seguro de que te sentís bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione preocupada. Todo el día había estado muy callado y casi no había comido, ni en el almuerzo, ni en la cena. —Quizá deberías ir a ver a madame Pomfrey.

—Sí, cumpa… estás un poco pálido. —dijo Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Salón.

Unos minutos después entró directamente sin llamar en el aula de Pociones. Snape estaba en su escritorio, Harry tomó asiento en una silla.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó Severus.

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos. —Cansado. Herido. Traicionado.

—¿Traicionado? —repitió Severus con una nota de desconcierto.

—No puedo entender cómo es que el director contrata gente que le hace daño a los alumnos. Supongo que no sabía que Lockhart era un abusador, pero seguramente sabía que era un fraude. Y Quirrell… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de la maldad de Voldemort concentrada en Quirrell? Me siento usado y no sólo por Lockhart. ¿Por qué me toca a mí afrontar todas esas batallas? Es injusto. Apenas tengo trece años. Tengo derecho a sentirme seguro en mi escuela. Tengo derecho a ir a Hogsmeade a divertirme con mis amigos. No estoy pidiendo nada especial, sino lo que cualquier alumno normal tiene. Pero pareciera que todos quieren hacerme daño. Los Dursley me odiaron siempre. Hay un mago maligno y demente, al que no recuerdo haber enfrentado que quiere matarme… y los mortífagos… y Black… ¡No es justo!

Severus se puso de pie, se le acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y le posó las manos sobre los hombros. —Tenés todos esos derechos, y que puedas sentirte seguro es una responsabilidad de las autoridades de la escuela… no puedo excusar al director… ni a mi mismo… por haber permitido que esas personas despreciables y pervertidas te hayan hecho daño. Pero te prometo que de ahora en más haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no se repita. No estás solo, Harry. Lamentablemente el Señor Oscuro te ha elegido como blanco y hay otros que quieren hacerte daño. Pero no es preciso que encares esas batallas solo, yo me voy a ocupar de que dispongas del tiempo suficiente para prepararte antes de que te veas obligado a enfrentarlo otra vez.

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos durante un largo instante. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Severus estaba diciéndole que lo cuidaría y lo protegería en todo momento. Sonrió. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabía que a Severus esas cosas lo ponían incómodo. Esperaba, así y todo, que el profesor entendiera sus sentimientos.

—Gracias por creer en mí. —dijo Severus con voz muy suave y algo turbado por la intensa carga emocional de ese momento. Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra el escritorio. —¿Creés que hubo algo en particular que haya influido para que pudieras aceptar de regreso a Kit?

—Fue por el profesor Lupin. —admitió Harry con timidez— No se lo había contado, pero me he estado reuniendo con él para almorzar dos veces por semana. Hablamos de cosas de la escuela, de quidditch y de otros temas… nada muy serio. Creo que él me tiene cariño. Quizá suene estúpido pero él me abraza, me frota la espalda… o simplemente se sienta a mi lado, muy próximo… creo que nunca había experimentado ese tipo de atención, en alguna que otra ocasión quizá pero no de manera asidua. —Harry se removió algo inquieto en su asiento— Me hizo entender a Kit de una manera nueva, diferente… a ella le gusta el contacto físico porque es algo agradable y yo no lo entendía del todo así. Sin siquiera ser consciente de eso el profesor Lupin me ayudó a entenderlo. Ahora sé que el contacto con otra persona puede ser muy confortante… ¿tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

—Sí, mucho sentido. —asintió Severus— Todas las personas y en particular los niños necesitan del contacto humano directo. Yo debería haberme dado cuenta de que era eso lo que necesitabas, me habría permitido entender mejor a Kit.

Harry lo miró y se mordió el labio. Se le presentaba una oportunidad ideal para preguntarle algo que venía inquietándolo un poco. Pero hasta el momento no se había animado por no hacerlo enojar. Severus se dio cuenta de su vacilación y alzó una ceja inquisitiva. Harry se decidió, en Severus podía confiar y correspondía que le expresara lo que pensaba con sinceridad.

—Señor… el profesor Lupin me cae muy bien… pero he notado que Ud. parece… este… aborrecerlo… y me preguntaba a qué se debería.

Severus suspiró y volvió a su silla en el escritorio. Sabía que no podía cargar al chico con más problemas y mucho menos con sus problemas. Realmente le hubiese gustado haberse enterado de la situación desde primer año, no se habría comportado con él con tanta crueldad, y todo había sido por los malos recuerdos que le inspiraba James. Harry tenía tanto que soportar ya, y finalmente había encontrado a alguien que podía brindarle lo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Tomó asiento y lo miró. Había nerviosismo y descontento en los ojos verdes. Sabía que Harry dependía de él y había empezado a depender de Lupin también. Era natural que se sintiera frustrado de que los dos adultos en los que más confiaba se llevaran tan mal entre ellos.

—He conocido al profesor Lupin desde hace mucho tiempo. —respondió calmo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que el resentimiento no se le transparentara en los rasgos ni en la voz— Cuando asistíamos a la escuela éramos adversarios, algo parecido a la animosidad que existe entre el señor Malfoy y vos.

—Ah… —dijo Harry removiéndose incómodo— Bueno… yo podría… dejar de…

—No. —lo interrumpió Severus. Harry necesitaba a Lupin y aunque mucho le pesara tener que aguantar al lobo sarnoso se las aguantaría— El profesor Lupin y yo tenemos diferencias pero eso no es razón para que vos no puedas ser… amigo de él.

—Entiendo. —dijo Harry inseguro.

—Realmente no constituye un problema para mí. —ratificó Severus— Y no afectará en absoluto la relación entre vos y yo.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry sonriendo— Yo no querría hacerlo enojar.

—No estoy enojado. Todavía queda media hora, ¿te gustaría tocar un rato?

Harry asintió entusiasmado.

Severus se sorprendió mucho apenas sonaron las primeras notas. La forma de tocar había cambiado. Había una especie de acariciante suavidad, una tersura que no había estado antes presente. Harry sonreía despreocupado, dejándose llevar por la música, meciéndose levemente al ritmo de la agradable melodía.

Comprendió entonces que probablemente era la primera vez que Harry tocaba sólo para disfrutarlo. No era ya una vía de escape para sus emociones. Tocaba porque le gustaba. Y la música sonaba distinta, llenaba la atmósfera de brío y vida. La sonrisa de Harry se había ampliado. Haber conseguido eso realmente hacía que valiera la pena soportar a Lupin.

oOo

Al día siguiente se sentía mejor. Ron y Hermione lo notaron y se tranquilizaron. Y Harry mejoró su desempeño en las clases.

Empezaron además las prácticas de quidditch y eso también ayudó a que se sintiera mejor, a Harry le encantaba volar.

Las noches que no tenía prácticas, cumplía las penitencias con Snape. Y seguía reuniéndose con Lupin dos veces por semana para almorzar.

Así pasó otro mes. Su relación con Lupin se volvía más estrecha cada día. Y estaba encantado de ver que el aborrecimiento que originalmente sentía Severus por el profesor de Defensa se había trocado en mediana antipatía. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía contento. Y si bien se sentía decepcionado por no poder ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos, al menos ya había quedado con Lupin en que pasarían ese día juntos.

oOo

—Buenos días, Harry —saludó el profesor Lupin cuando entró a su oficina.

—Hola, Remus. —respondió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su lado. El profesor le había dicho que lo llamara por su nombre cuando estaban en privado.

—Llegás justo. —dijo señalando el tanque que tenía sobre el escritorio— Lo recibí hoy.

Había una criatura verde con pequeños cuernos en el agua. Harry se acercó para estudiarla mejor. —Simpática. —dijo dando unos golpecitos en el vidrio. La criatura siseó hostil en respuesta.

—Es un demonio de agua. Son mucho menos peligrosos que los kappas. Pero igualmente son de cuidado, tienen un agarre muy potente… notá el largo de los dedos, tienen mucha fuerza pero son frágiles. —giró la cabeza hacia Harry y le sonrió— ¿Tomamos una taza de té? —invitó.

—Con gusto. —respondió Harry.

Remus pidió un servicio y cuando estaba sirviendo alguien llamó a la puerta. —Adelante. —dijo Remus.

Entró Severus. Harry se sorprendió al verlo. El profesor lo saludó con un gesto calmo y luego se volvió hacia Remus, quien le dirigió con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer a él no lo afectaba tanto la animosidad que se habían tenido de chicos.

—Ah, Severus, gracias por habérmelo traído. ¿Podría dejarlo acá sobre el escritorio?

Severus depositó la copa que portaba en la mano. Sus ojos derivaron a Harry, que había empezado a fruncir el ceño.

—Le estaba mostrando a Harry el grindylow que me llegó hoy.

—Fascinante. —dijo Severus con sorna, pero comparada con sus habituales respuestas había sonado casi como una cortesía— Debería tomarlo ya mismo, profesor, se degrada rápidamente sin los encantamientos estabilizadores. Tengo más preparado, si acaso llegara a necesitarlo.

—Seguramente mañana me hará falta otra dosis. Gracias, Severus.

—No hace falta darlas. —respondió Severus con un gesto que Harry le conocía muy bien. Y se marchó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Últimamente no me he sentido del todo bien. Esta poción es la única que sirve para mejorarme. Tengo suerte de que Severus me la provea, son muy pocos los que saben prepararla.

Harry lo observó beberla. El ceño fruncido de preocupación. ¿Remus estaba enfermo?

Remus se dio cuenta y para tranquilizarlo se apresuró a preguntarle sobre el partido contra Slytherin que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente fin de semana. Dio resultado, porque Harry se puso a hablar de las prácticas y la inquietud se le pasó.

Después del almuerzo se despidió de Remus con un abrazo. —Nos vemos esta noche en el banquete. —dijo el profesor al tiempo que le desordenaba cariñosamente los cabellos.

Harry volvió a la torre y le dedicó algo de tiempo a los deberes.

oOo

El banquete estuvo estupendo. El problema se presentó cuando regresaban a los dormitorios. Se había producido un embotellamiento de gente en la escalera y Percy estaba a los gritos llamando a Dumbledore. Harry fue abriéndose camino entre la multitud hasta quedar adelante. Los ojos verdes se le abrieron como platos cuando vio la puerta retrato, el lienzo había sido reducido a jirones a cuchilladas. Sirius Black estaba en el castillo.

Todos los alumnos fueron enviados a dormir al Gran Salón mientras se hacía una exhaustiva revisación de toda la escuela. Harry alcanzó a escuchar una conversación susurrada entre el director y Severus. Al parecer Severus estaba convencido de que alguien había ayudado a Black a entrar al castillo y era claro que sospechaba de Lupin.

oOo

—Ah, Severus… —saludó Lupin distraído, estaba juntando varios papeles que iba necesitar para la clase siguiente— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda serte útil?

Los papeles volaron por el aire cuando Snape lo agarró de la toga y lo estampó con violencia contra la pared.

—Te lo advierto, lobo. Si llego a comprobar que fuiste vos el que ayudó a ese asesino mugriento a entrar al castillo, no vas a vivir el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a lamentar tu traición. Te voy a hacer sufrir tanto que en comparación la transformación te va a parecer un paraíso. ¿Te queda claro?

Lupin era siempre una persona muy controlada y pacífica, excepto cuando la seguridad de los que quería estaba en juego, y Harry era el que figuraba primero en esa lista. Puso en juego toda su fuerza, que era mucha, e invirtió las posiciones en un segundo. Dejo oír un gruñido y los ojos le llamearon dorados. Severus se puso tenso de miedo, aunque naturalmente no lo habría admitido nunca.

—Yo sería el primero que mataría a Black si llegara a verlo. No te confundas, Severus. Él fue el que me quitó la felicidad. Y él es el culpable de todos los sufrimientos de Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Severus sin disimular su sorpresa.

—De nada. —dijo Lupin dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. Lo soltó y se dio vuelta, pero Severus lo retuvo.

—Yo también le tengo afecto a Harry. Es preciso que me lo digas.

Lupin le escrutó la mirada durante un instante y finalmente asintió. Con pasos exhaustos fue a sentarse, Snape se sentó enfrente.

—Él nunca me dijo nada, pero a mí no se me pasaron por alto los signos de descuido extremo, a mí me tocó vivirlo. —Lupin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana— Tenía cinco años cuando me mordieron. Después de eso nadie quería tocarme, ni siquiera los de mi familia. James y los otros me ayudaron, gracias a ellos volví a sentirme humano. No fue difícil deducir que a Harry le había pasado algo similar, por la forma en que reaccionaba ante una palmada, un apretón de hombro o un abrazo. Sospechaba que en casa de la hermana de Lily lo habían tratado muy mal. Nunca se lo pregunté directamente, pero era claro que Harry necesitaba contacto humano como yo en su momento y me esforcé para darle todo lo que podía.

—Y está dando buen resultado. —tuvo que admitir Snape a regañadientes.

—Si, por suerte. —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa indiscutiblemente sincera— Y Harry es tan afectuoso, es inconcebible que alguien pudiera negarle a propósito el cariño que tanto le hace falta. —Lupin se puso serio— ¿Vos sabés algo más?

Snape no podía traicionar el secreto, le correspondía a Harry decidir a quién contárselo. Probablemente terminaría siendo ventajoso que Lupin lo supiera, pero él no era quién para decidirlo.

Lupin pareció entender el dilema interno que se le planteaba y lo liberó de la carga. —No hace falta que me contestes.

oOo

—Adelante. —dijo Snape con aspereza. No era una de las noches de penitencia de Harry por lo que alzó una ceja al verlo entrar, un brillo de preocupación se le encendió en los ojos.

—Discúlpeme, señor. Ya sé que no tenía que venir hoy, pero hay algo que realmente necesito pedirle. —dijo de corrido y se quedó sin aliento.

—Calmate. Respirá. —le indicó con tono más atemperado y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla y respiró hondo. Durante dos minutos practicó los ejercicios de rutina. Severus esperó pacientemente.

—He vuelto a tener pesadillas. —dijo ya más calmo— Y quisiera pedirle una poción para dormir sin sueños, porque mañana es el partido y estoy muy cansado.

—¿Se te ocurrió que podría negártela porque el partido que estaba programado es del de Gryffindor contra mi Casa? —preguntó Snape intencionado.

—¡No, claro que no! —reaccionó Harry de inmediato— Pero pensé que podría negármela porque supuestamente yo no debería seguir teniendo pesadillas. Kit ya es parte de mí y debería haber superado lo de… Lockhart.

—Ya veo. —suspiró Severus— Harry, hay algo que tiene que quedarte claro, siempre te vas a acordar y el recuerdo será naturalmente doloroso. Con el tiempo se irá mitigando, pero no es algo que se haya borrado porque aceptaste a Kit. ¿Lo entendés?

—Creo que sí. En realidad no es algo que me venga a la memoria durante el día, pero por las noches es distinto…

—Eso no significa que seas débil, Sólo el tiempo puede curar algunas cosas. Y no hay problemas en utilizar de vez en cuando alguna poción que te ayude a superar esta primera etapa que es la más difícil.

Severus se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los armarios. Volvió con cuatro frascos. —Dos cosas quiero aclararte antes de dártelas. No es conveniente suprimir _siempre_ las pesadillas, esos sueños también cumplen una función. Y la poción es adictiva, se debe usar con mucho cuidado. Durante tres días tomate medio frasco cuando te acuestes. Y luego medio frasco, día por medio, durante la semana siguiente. Te quedaría una media dosis de reserva, no la uses salvo en una situación extrema y quiero que al día siguiente mismo me lo comuniques.

—Sí, señor.

—Hay otra cosa que debés saber… para poder superar el trauma de manera más definitiva… es posible que en algún momento futuro sea necesario que vuelvas a enfrentar a Lockhart.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario. —se apresuró a decir Harry, de repente se había puesto pálido— A menos que sea la única manera… en ese caso… pero no sé si voy a poder…

—Por supuesto que yo estaría con vos. No tendrías que enfrentarlo solo. —le aclaró Severus.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. —Gracias, señor.

—¿Necesitabas preguntarme algo más?

—En realidad sí… es sobre la salud del profesor Lupin… me acuerdo de la poción que le llevó en Halloween, él me dijo que era lo único que lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor… pero hoy Ud. tuvo que reemplazarlo… ¿acaso empeoró?

—Hoy no se sentía bien. —confirmó Severus— Lo que él sufre es algo que no se puede curar. La poción lo ayuda pero así y todo periódicamente hay días en los que es necesario que guarde cama. Pero mañana o pasado ya va a estar bien.

—Señor… eh… ¿se va a morir?

—No. Al menos no debido a eso, no se trata de una enfermedad mortal. Pero no hay forma de evitar esos días malos que se presentan periódicamente.

—Entiendo, gracias por la información, señor. —dijo Harry y aprovechó para preguntarle otra cosa que lo inquietaba— ¿Ud. realmente cree que podría estar ayudando a Black?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —replicó Severus con una arista de brusquedad en el tono.

—Perdón, señor… pero la noche de Halloween alcancé a escuchar parte de una conversación que tuvo con el profesor Dumbledore…

—Ya veo… —dijo Severus y prosiguió— Tenía ciertas sospechas, es cierto, pero ya no… no creo que el profesor Lupin haya tenido nada que ver con la incursión de Black en el castillo.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo Harry más tranquilo— Eh… ¿le molestaría que yo me quedara a dormir un rato acá? Una siesta corta… hasta que Ud. termine de corregir los deberes.

Severus lo miró con una expresión de divertido desdén, pero suspiró y se avino. Le transfiguró una silla en un diván y asintió. Harry le sonrió agradecido, se recostó y se durmió enseguida.

oOo


	10. Sustitutos

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Sustitutos**

El día del partido de quidditch amaneció con una tormenta feroz. Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró en el hall con su equipo en pleno, todos parecían muy inquietos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se suspendió el partido?

—Nah… —contestó Fred sonriendo— El quidditch no se cancela por nada. Pero los Slytherin se acobardaron. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.

—Dieron la excusa de que el brazo de Malfoy todavía no está curado del todo. —explicó George— Pero lo cierto es que no quieren jugar en un temporal como éste.

Harry supuso que Snape ya debía de haberlo sabido la noche anterior, algo había insinuado con eso de "el partido que _estaba_ programado".

—Esto nos viene pésimo. —protestó Oliver muy nervioso— Las tácticas que estuvimos practicando no nos van a servir. Hufflepuff tiene una forma totalmente distinta de jugar. Y además tienen nuevo capitán, Diggory, que es muy buen buscador.

Los otros trataron de calmarlo. Harry miró hacia la ventana e hizo una mueca. Iba a ser imposible avistar la snitch en esa tormenta.

El mal tiempo no disuadió a los espectadores, las tribunas estaban llenas. De tanto en tanto algún paraguas salía volando, arrancado por el viento de la mano de su portador. Los truenos eran estremecedores y los relámpagos constantes.

Los capitanes se estrecharon la mano en el centro del campo y luego todos montaron y emprendieron vuelo. La Nimbus se sacudía mucho por el viento pero Harry se las arregló para controlarla. Aunque no resultaba fácil, estaba empapado y los dientes le castañeteaban. El uniforme mojado pesaba el doble y el vuelo se hacía muy dificultoso. Y encima con la cortina de lluvia y los anteojos mojados no veía prácticamente nada.

Una hora más tarde tenía las manos ateridas al punto de que ya no las sentía. Por fortuna, en ese momento sonó el silbato de madame Hooch. Un intermedio que sonaba a bendición, al menos iba a poder recuperarse un poco.

El equipo se reunió en una de las esquinas al amparo de unos paraguas. Fred usó unos encantamientos para secarlos un poco y George puso otro para entibiarlos. Harry les sonrió agradecido.

—Llevamos cincuenta puntos de ventaja. —gritó Oliver por encima de un trueno— Sería ideal capturar la snitch pronto.

—Pocas posibilidades tengo con éstos. —se lamentó Harry señalándose los anteojos empañados.

Por suerte en ese momento llegó Hermione corriendo, al parecer se había dado cuenta del problema y había venido a ayudar. Le pidió que se sacara los lentes y les puso un encantamiento para que repelieran el agua. Todo el equipo se lo agradeció. Ella se sonrojó complacida.

—¡A ganar el partido! —los animó Oliver y todos montaron y despegaron.

Harry volvió a mojarse y a aterirse casi enseguida, pero por lo menos ahora podía ver mucho mejor. En un momento cuando estalló un relámpago le pareció ver la silueta del Grim en lo alto de una de las tribunas. Pero cuando se apartó las mechas del flequillo de la cara para ver mejor el perro había desaparecido, o quizá se había tratado sólo de una ilusión óptica.

Fue entonces que distinguió un fulgor dorado. ¡La snitch!

Viró hacia la derecha y aumentó la velocidad. Diggory probablemente también la había visto porque volaba en la misma dirección pero más atrás.

Le faltaba muy poco para alcanzarla, sólo un esfuerzo más, la mano estirada casi la tocaba. Y fue entonces que aparecieron planeando sobre el estadio las formas aterradoras y los gritos desgarrados estallaron en sus oídos. Antes de perder el sentido llegó a registrar que estaba cayendo.

oOo

Le dolía mucho la cabeza cuando se despertó. Le costó ubicarse pero lo logró después de unos segundos. Estaba en el ala hospitalaria. Los del equipo y Hermione y Ron estaban alrededor de la cama. Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo consolándolo, Cedric había capturado la snitch, habían perdido.

Harry no les prestó mucha atención, había empezado a concentrarse en respirar para abortar un ataque de pánico. El efecto de los dementors perduraba, se sentía nauseoso, estaba bañado en sudor y el dolor de cabeza se le intensificó. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó las piernas contra el pecho.

Madame Pomfrey les dijo a las visitas que se retiraran. Obedecieron, pero Ron y Hermione se quedaron. La sanadora refunfuñó un poco pero finalmente cedió.

Sus amigos empezaron a contarle de inmediato lo que había pasado.

—Dumbledore estaba enojadísimo. —dijo ella— Yo nunca lo había visto ponerse así. Él fue el que amortiguó tu caída con un encantamiento. Los otros profesores se encargaron de espantar a los dementors, con esa cosa blanca plateada, la misma que había usado Lupin en el tren.

—Después te pusieron en una camilla y te trajeron acá. —continuó Ron— Pero tu escoba, cumpa…

—Lo siento, Harry… —explicó ella llorosa— Se la llevó el viento y fue a dar contra el Sauce Golpeador…

Harry contuvo un gemido lastimoso y escondió el rostro en las rodillas. Quería que lo dejaran solo. ¿Por qué le estaban contando eso? Le dolía la cabeza y estaba asustado. ¡Qué le importaba lo que hubiera pasado! Pomfrey notó que se estaba alterando más y les dijo a Ron y Hermione que se fueran. La sanadora le indicó que volviera a acostarse pero él no le hizo caso.

Madame Pomfrey bufó un poco pero finalmente se dio por vencida y se alejó. Estuvo durante un rato, que quizá fue bastante largo, meciéndose suavemente en la misma posición. Hasta que sintió una mano que se le posó gentil sobre la cabeza. Alzó la vista. Remus estaba junto a la cama… y Severus también. Soltó las piernas agradecido de verlos, Remus se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo, al tiempo que murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le acariciaba los cabellos.

Harry se sintió algo incómodo porque Severus estaba viendo todo, pero no intentó separarse porque necesitaba el confort del contacto con Remus. Severus, sin embargo, no había dibujado ninguna mueca desdeñosa, en su expresión sólo podía leerse una profunda preocupación. Unos momentos después, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en el hombro de Remus.

oOo

Severus había sentido como si la sangre se le hubiese helado en las venas cuando al entrar con Lupin lo había visto meciéndose sobre la cama. ¿El chico había perdido la razón? Sintió gran alivio cuando Harry respondió al abrazo de Lupin. Luego esperó pacientemente hasta que agotó las lágrimas.

—Ahora sería mejor que trates de descansar. Si no pudieras dormir, podés usar esto. —dijo y dejó un frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños sobre la mesita de luz. Harry no sonrió como hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias pero los ojos le brillaron de gratitud y se distendió en el abrazo de Lupin, los ojos se le cerraban exhaustos, probablemente no iba ser necesario que recurriera a la poción.

—Todo va a estar bien, Harry. —se oyó decir Severus— No te vamos a dejar solo. Uno de los dos va a estar al lado de tu cama en todo momento.

Lupin sonrió intencionado. Severus frunció los labios con desdén, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Alcanzó a oír la voz de Lupin antes de salir. —Te queremos, Harry. Dormí. Te vamos a cuidar y no dejaremos que te pase nada.

_Naturalmente_, fue lo que le vino a la cabeza a Severus. Y por alguna razón el pensamiento lo asustó.

oOo

Harry estuvo dos días internado. Fieles a su palabra, siempre había por lo menos uno de los profesores a su lado. Severus se sentaba a leer en silencio, pero le había dado también un par de clases sobre Pociones. Remus en cambio le contaba chistes y anécdotas graciosas y constantemente le acariciaba los cabellos como si tratara de acomodárselos. Los dos terminaban riendo ante la total inutilidad de los intentos.

Harry no había hablado mucho, más que nada asentía o negaba con la cabeza, a veces sonreía y otras veces fruncía un poco el ceño. Ni Remus ni Severus lo presionaron y además hacían retroceder a madame Pomfrey cuando empezaba a ponerse fastidiosa. Harry se lo agradeció en silencio y decidió que iba a buscar alguna manera para compensárselo.

Sus amigos habían venido a visitarlo dos veces por día, pero la sanadora nunca les permitía que se quedaran mucho tiempo, los echaba luego de unos minutos dirigiéndole un guiño cómplice a Harry.

oOo

El lunes madame Pomfrey le dio el alta. Harry pensaba que ya estaba en condiciones de afrontar las clases, se sentía mucho mejor, pero apenas entró en el Gran Salón lo atacó el miedo. Tanta gente y tanto bullicio de golpe fue demasiado para él. No, todavía no estaba listo… sintió que empezaba a temblar y gotas de sudor le perlaron la frente… no iba a poder soportarlo y se retrajo.

Silas tomó el control. Los temblores cesaron instantáneamente, el color le volvió a las mejillas, con un gesto distraído se secó el sudor de la frente y se encaminó con andar seguro y elegante hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero Malfoy y sus secuaces se le interpusieron. El Slytherin ya no llevaba el brazo vendado y los ojos le brillaban con animada malicia.

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje, Potter? —lo provocó riendo— ¿Te measte encima cuando aparecieron los dementors? No deberías haberte alterado tanto, estoy seguro de que sólo querían darte un besito.

Silas se adelantó un paso acercándosele y una sonrisa sedosa se le dibujó en los labios. Los Slytherin rugieron de risa, muchos Gryffindors se habían puesto de pie gruñendo enojados. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Silas se acercó incluso más hasta que las caras casi se tocaban. Silas habló en susurros de manera que sólo él alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Tené cuidado, Draco, no sea que vos también termines besado. Vos no contás ni con la décima parte de la habilidad de tu padre y no vas a poder escapar de las consecuencias de tus crímenes tan fácilmente. Yo en tu lugar apelaría más a mis fortalezas y empezaría a poner en juego más astucia y mucho menos arrogancia.

Dicho lo cual, Silas enfiló a su asiento dejando detrás a un Malfoy boquiabierto. Los Gryffindor intercambiaron algunas miradas desconcertadas pero volvieron a sentarse. Silas alzó apenas una comisura. De inmediato Hermione y Ron demandaron saber qué era lo que había hecho. Pero Silas los ignoró olímpicamente. Hermione se quedó bufando ofendida y Ron le puso muy mala cara. Silas empezó a servirse sin prestarles atención. Sí, así las cosas estaban mucho mejor.

oOo

Severus había estado observando a Silas con ojos entrecerrados. Las miradas de ambos se habían cruzado en algunas ocasiones, Silas se había limitado a alzar una comisura al tiempo que agregaba como al descuido otro ingrediente más a la poción que estaba preparando. La poción resultó excelente, naturalmente, pero cuando Ron empezó a entusiasmarse de que finalmente se les estuviera dando una bien, Silas la arruinó agregando a propósito un poco de polvo de jengibre que la transformó en una especie de barro negro inservible.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron horrorizado.

—Ups, perdón… —dijo Silas sarcástico.

Ron se puso a chillar y Severus lo echó del aula por perturbar la clase, pero antes le sacó veinte puntos. Todos ya estaban terminando y algunos ya habían empezado a limpiar los elementos y el lugar de trabajo. La campana sonó diez minutos más tarde. Ninguno de los Gryffindor se quedó a esperarlo, pero a Silas no podía importarle menos, de hecho tenía una expresión muy ufana en el rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —demandó Severus.

—Sólo estoy sustituyendo a Harry, profesor Snape. —contestó con tono distraído al tiempo que se quitaba una inexistente pelusa de la manga— No se sentía del todo bien para soportar las clases.

—¿Y por qué estás provocando y fastidiando a sus amigos? —preguntó Snape endureciendo la mirada— No creo que él vaya a sentirse precisamente complacido cuando regrese.

—Es lo más probable. —dijo Silas demostrando su acuerdo con un breve asentimiento y entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto— Pero en realidad no me importa. Esos dos imbéciles poco se preocupan por Harry. "Espero que todo esté bien con los Dursley" fue todo lo que escribieron en su momento. Creo que ellos sabían que Harry no estaba nada bien, pero aparte de esas palabras inútiles no agregaron nada más y pasaron a hablar de sí mismos. No los necesitamos, es posible que Harry no sepa lo que es la verdadera amistad, pero yo sí lo sé, y no es lo que ellos le están ofreciendo. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme, se me está haciendo tarde para el almuerzo.

Severus lo observó salir en silencio, lo había dejado sin palabras. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía idea de qué hacer.

oOo

Remus se sentía muy confundido. Harry se había ubicado bien atrás y se había pasado todo el tiempo bostezando sarcásticamente de tanto en tanto para poner de manifiesto su aburrimiento. A Harry siempre le habían gustado sus clases. ¿Había hecho algo para que se enojara con él? Y tampoco parecía estar en buenos términos con sus amigos. La confusión de Remus empezó a trocarse en preocupación.

—Harry, quedate unos minutos después de clase. — le indicó cuando sonó la campana. Silas aguardó en su asiento y no se le acercó hasta que todos los demás hubieron salido. —¿Qué es lo que está mal?

—No hay nada que esté mal. —respondió Silas enfatizando cada sílaba— Sólo que me estaba preguntando por qué nos estás enseñando sobre hinkypunks. Esto es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dejá las criaturas para Hagrid, se supone que nos enseñes a defendernos.

—Creo que empiezo a entender. —dijo Remus y le posó una mano sobre el hombro. Silas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no separase. —Estás enojado conmigo porque no te he enseñado a defenderte de los dementors.

—Me consta que vos sabés cómo, en el tren lo espantaste. —dijo Silas con tono frío— No quiero que me malinterpretes, sos el mejor profesor que hemos tenido en esta materia… aunque considerando los anteriores eso no es gran elogio que digamos.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado, Harry. —dijo Remus, el remordimiento y el pesar eran evidentes en sus rasgos.

—Compensámelo entonces. —lo presionó Silas, pero al mismo tiempo trató de adoptar una expresión que se viera más cálida y una mirada que se reflejara esperanzada— Enseñame a defenderme de los dementors. Por favor.

—Es un encantamiento poderoso y difícil, que consume mucha energía mágica. —explicó Remus— Estoy un poco débil porque todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Pero comprendo que vos estés muy ansioso de aprenderlo. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejáramos para después del receso?

Silas consideró por un instante exigirle que empezaran ya mismo, pero sabía que Harry nunca lo perdonaría si provocaba una ruptura con Remus, así fue pues que cedió. Asintió y hasta dibujó una pequeña sonrisa… y soportó estoicamente el abrazo que le dio Remus a continuación.

oOo

Harry volvió a salir cuando Silas regresó a la torre después de la cena. Estaba sentado en la cama con el diario abierto sobre la falda. Silas le había dejado un resumen de lo ocurrido durante el día. Harry se sentía mal por haberse mostrado débil y haber escapado. Se sentía culpable de que Silas hubiese fastidiado a sus amigos, pero le estaba agradecido de que lo hubiese reemplazado, lo había librado de las presiones de todo un día que seguramente habría sido muy duro.

Le escribió unas líneas amonestándolo con mucha indulgencia, dejó el diario y bajó a la sala común. Tuvo que emplear media hora para que Ron y Hermione lo perdonaran. Más tarde, cubierto con el Manto, se escabulló para ir a ver a Severus. Tenía miedo de que se mostrara muy decepcionado, pero Severus actuó calmo como siempre.

—Sentí que era demasiado. —le explicó— Había tanto ruido, todos parecían estar gritando. Quería escaparme para estar solo y en silencio… y creo que eso fue exactamente lo que hice y dejé a un _alter_ en mi lugar.

—Silas. —precisó Severus— ¿Te parece que mañana vas a estar en condiciones de enfrentar la situación?

—No sé… quizá… —suspiró Harry— Humm… sé que es tarde pero… ¿podría tocar durante un rato?

—Podés. —lo autorizó Severus y empezó a desplazar algunos muebles para hacerle lugar al piano.

oOo

Harry tampoco se sintió bien al día siguiente, pero fue Gabriel el que salió a sustituirlo. Las cosas anduvieron muy bien al principio, Hermione y Ron lo notaron más desenfadado que lo habitual pero no se sorprendieron demasiado.

El asunto se complicó en la primera clase: Historia de la magia.

—Ya no lo soporto más. —gruñó y se puso de pie.

La clase había empezado hacía quince minutos y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban dormidos. Y a Gabriel se le cerraban los ojos y no había captado ni una palabra de la monocorde perorata del profesor. ¡Eso era una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Tiempo que podría aprovecharse mejor haciendo alguna cosa útil! El profesor Binns pareció darse cuenta entonces de que había un alumno de pie e interrumpió su discurso, algunos alumnos se despertaron un poco cuando se hizo silencio.

—No sé bien cómo será su historia. —dijo Gabriel mirando directo al profesor— Pero es evidente que Ud. siente amor por esta materia. No podría ser de otra forma si viene enseñándola año tras año durante tantos años. Su dedicación es admirable… ¿pero acaso no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Nos pone a todos a dormir! ¡No aprendemos nada de Ud.! ¡Y cuando salimos del aula no nos llevamos nada útil! ¿Es esto realmente lo que quiere que ocurra con su materia? Yo creo que ha llegado la hora de que Ud. siga adelante… de acuerdo a lo que la naturaleza manda. Si no lo hace por Ud. o por nosotros, hágalo al menos por la materia por la que siente tanta devoción.

—No es Ud. quién para cuestionar mis métodos de enseñanza. —respondió Binns con acritud— Quizá si Ud. mostrara más interés y pusiera más esfuerzo…

—No tiene nada que ver con interés o esfuerzo. —replicó Gabriel sintiéndose insultado— Es _su_ trabajo enseñarnos y está fracasando estrepitosamente. Si a algún alumno le va bien es sólo porque cuenta con buenos libros.

—Penitencia, señor Potter. Su jefa de Casa se la asignará más tarde. —dijo Binns y se quedó callado. Estaba recorriendo con la mirada las filas de bancos, a pesar de la discusión eran todavía unos cuantos los que seguían dormidos.

Tantos años… y nunca se había dado cuenta. La silueta del fantasma empezó a agitarse, lo que el chico había dicho era cierto. Lo venía a descubrir en ese instante. En algún momento a lo largo de todos esos años había perdido el ardor de la enseñanza y todo se había vuelto mecánico.

—Tiene razón. —dijo y su voz había sonado distante— Flaco favor le estoy haciendo a la asignatura. —a cada palabra el sonido de su voz parecía alejarse más— Ha llegado para mí la hora de seguir adelante.

Y el fantasma empezó a disolverse delante de los muchos pares de ojos asombrados. Y unos segundos después desapareció por completo. Muchos estaban asustados y no se animaban siquiera a mirar en dirección a Gabriel.

—¿Y eso qué fue, cumpa? —preguntó Ron.

—No creo que haya sido una buena idea. —lo reconvino Hermione.

—Yo no lo obligué a hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer. —protestó Gabriel— Y con una mano en el corazón, díganme si no es mejor así para todos. Esta clase siempre fue una farsa.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡¿Qué hizo ahora?! —lo apostrofó la profesora McGonagall que había entrado como una tromba al aula— ¡Cómo si todas las penitencias con Snape no fueran suficientes ahora también recibo una notificación de una impuesta por el profesor Binns!

Interrumpió la diatriba abruptamente al notar que no había nadie en el escritorio del profesor. Apretó duramente los labios y ladró demandando saber qué era lo que había pasado. Muchos empezaron a contarle hablando al mismo tiempo, pero así y todo entendió enseguida de qué se trataba porque agarró a Gabriel de un brazo y se lo llevó hacia la puerta.

—Todos quédense en sus asientos. El profesor Dumbledore vendrá enseguida.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Gabriel al tiempo que con cuidadosos movimientos logró que la profesora le soltara el brazo.

McGonagall lo fusiló con una mirada negra y no contestó. La siguió en silencio y no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de ella. Lo hizo pasar y siempre con la más adusta de las expresiones le indicó que se sentara. Ella también tomó asiento pero del otro lado del escritorio. Gabriel le sonrió culpable pero no se amilanó, aunque era indudable que estaba enojadísima.

—Oh vamos, —dijo Gabriel— Tampoco es para ponerse así. Y no hice nada que sea reprochable.

—El profesor Binns había estado en la escuela durante casi trescientos años. —reaccionó McGonagall con brusquedad— Y con esto se ha ganado Ud la vigésimo cuarta penitencia en menos de un trimestre. Estoy muy decepcionada con Ud., señor Potter.

Gabriel revoleó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —No hice nada malo. Y si como Ud. dice hace casi trescientos años que estaba en la escuela, hace rato que venía siendo hora de que se marchara. Y en cuanto a las penitencias… las estoy cumpliendo sin quejarme. No entiendo por qué se queja Ud. si yo no lo hago.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó ella indignada— ¡Es evidente que no ha Ud. aprendido nada de todas esas penitencias! Ahora comprendo por qué el profesor Snape insiste que Ud. las merece y las necesita. Cumplirá Ud. dos penitencias esta semana con el profesor Snape y espero que esta vez le sirvan para aprender.

—¿Dos? —protestó Gabriel poniéndose de pie— ¡El profesor Binns me asignó solo una!

—Y yo le estoy imponiendo la otra. ¡Sientese! —aulló.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo Gabriel sacudiendo la cabeza disgustado— Creo que ahora es mi turno de sentirme decepcionado. Empiezo a pensar que Silas tenía razón sobre Ud. todo el tiempo. Yo creía que Ud. era una persona justa. —le espetó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡No le di autorización para retirarse! ¡Vuelva acá ya mismo!

Pero Gabriel no le hizo caso y salió. En el ínterin había sonado la campana, apresuró el paso para no llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando. —¿Te metiste en problemas? —preguntó Ron con tono comprensivo.

—Sí. Dos penitencias. ¿Podés creerlo? ¿Qué pasó después de que yo me fui?

—Vino Dumbledore y nos informó que él iba tomar a su cargo las clases de Binns por el resto del año. —dijo Hermione— Sólo tuvimos una media hora de clase pero se nota que es bastante bueno como profesor. Empezó explicando sobre los tiempos de Merlín, la realidad fue muy distinta de lo que se conoce por las leyendas.

—¿Quiere decir que yo tenía razón, entonces? —fanfarroneó Gabriel muy satisfecho al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

Hermione le puso muy mala cara y luego desvió la mirada al frente. Ron soltó una breve risita. Una media hora más tarde el director entró en el aula con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos titilándole como siempre. Flitwick, respetuosamente, hizo una pausa en su alocución. Gabriel ya se imaginaba para qué había venido el director y empezó de inmediato a guardar sus cosas.

—Necesitaría tomarle prestado a Harry durante unos momentos. —dijo el director.

—Naturalmente. —concedió Flitwick pero no fue necesario que le diera ninguna indicación al aludido puesto que Gabriel ya se había puesto de pie y enfilaba hacia la salida.

_¡Gabriel, tarado!_ —siseó Silas en su cabeza— ¡_El director no tiene que enterarse de nosotros!_

_Y no se va a enterar._ —contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_¿Podrías ponerte a pensar siquiera un momento sin que tus delirios de todopoderoso te obnubilen la razón? _—preguntó Silas con sorna— _Este hombre puede ver a través de los mantos de invisibilidad. Es muy poderoso y un experto cuando de manipulación se trata. Y cuenta con muchos recursos y puede ponerlos en juego para arrinconarte y obligarte a que le cuentes cosas de las que no debe enterarse._

_Dumbledore no está en nuestra contra_. —gruñó Gabriel— _Yo nunca me sumé a tu paranoia y no lo odio. Hace las cosas que tiene que hacer y trata de protegernos lo mejor que puede. Pero es sólo un hombre. Poderoso, sí, pero humano al fin. Yo puedo manejarlo. ¡Y ahora callate! ¡Que me estás distrayendo!_

—¿Harry? —cuestionó el director con voz suave.

Al parecer había tratado de ganar su atención más de una vez. Gabriel pestañeó confundido un par de veces y finalmente se ubicó, estaban a la puerta de la dirección. Se limitó a responder con una sonrisa culpable por su distracción.

Dumbledore le sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

—Tomá asiento, mi muchacho. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Gabriel se sentó y declinó el ofrecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza. Silas le había hecho jurar que nunca comiera ni bebiera nada que le ofreciera el director. Gabriel no pensaba que fuera para tanto, pero había decidido darle el gusto, si con ello lograba que se quedara callado. Dumbledore sonrió y se llevó un caramelo a la boca.

—Tu jefa de Casa habló conmigo. Está muy disgustada con vos. —dijo como movida de apertura.

—Es que tenemos diferencia de opiniones respecto del profesor Binns. —dijo Gabriel a modo de explicación.

—Hum…sí… —Dumbledore se inclinó un poco hacia delante— ¿Qué ocurrió en la clase, Harry?

—Yo me puse a pensar… —empezó a decir Gabriel exagerando un poco una expresión reflexiva— Realmente debe de ser muy duro enseñar siempre las mismas cosas durante tanto tiempo… y no hay que olvidarse de que seguía haciéndolo después de haber muerto… Uno deduce de eso que la Historia lo fascinaba y que pensaba que se trataba de algo muy importante. Pero yo… y muchos otros… no aprendíamos nada porque ni siquiera nos podíamos mantener despiertos. Me pareció que era muy triste que él estuviera haciendo eso con la materia que tanto reverenciaba. No me pareció que estuviera bien quedarme de brazos cruzados y sin decir nada. No fue mi intención perjudicar a nadie, si expresé mi parecer en voz alta fue pensando en el bien de todos.

—Muy noble de tu parte, Harry. —aprobó Dumbledore— Aunque me hayas dejado con un profesor menos, estoy muy orgulloso de vos. Yo había intentado durante muchos años de convencer al profesor Binns que tenía que seguir adelante, no lo había logrado. Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto.

—¿Significa eso que no voy a tener que cumplir las penitencias? —preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa.

—Revoqué la que te habían impuesto por interrumpir la clase. Pero vas a tener que cumplir la que te impuso la profesora McGonagall. Ella realmente se preocupa por vos, Harry. Deberías mostrarle más respeto.

_¡Decí que sí, Gabriel_! —lo urgió Silas, pero Gabriel vaciló un instante, no le parecía bien tener que dar el brazo a torcer cuando estaba seguro de que tenía razón— _Gabriel, por favor. Te pido encarecidamente que dejes pasar ésta. Sacrificá tu orgullo esta vez, por el bien de Harry y de todos nosotros._

—Sí, señor director. —aceptó finalmente.

Dumbledore notó que se trataba de una aceptación a regañadientes, era algo que podía leer claramente en el disgusto de los ojos verdes. —Yo me comprometo ha hablar con el profesor Snape para que se muestre indulgente.

—Gracias. —dijo Gabriel con un breve gesto de asentimiento. Dumbledore lo autorizó a retirarse.

oOo

_¿Mataste a Binns?_ —preguntó Harry después de leer el resumen del día.

_¡Yo no lo maté! _—protestó Gabriel—_ Además ya estaba muerto. Yo sólo le hice ver que ya era hora de que siguiera adelante. Y él se mostró de acuerdo con mi opinión._

_Gabriel…_ —escribió Harry con firmeza— _¿Podrías por favor mantener un perfil más bajo? Realmente me siento culpable de ponerlos en este aprieto, pero necesito que Silas y vos me hagan este favor, durante unos pocos días más. Pero, te lo ruego… no me metas en más problemas._

_Perdón._ —respondió Gabriel contrito— _No era mi intención meterte en problemas, Harry. ¡Pero la situación era intolerable!_

_Ya sé…_ —escribió Harry suspirando— _Pero tratá de hacer un esfuerzo para tolerar las cosas al menos un poco durante estos días._

_Haré lo mejor que pueda._ —prometió Gabriel.

_Gracias._ —escribió Harry sonriendo, cerró el diario y se recostó en la cama.

oOo

La rutina se repitió durante una semana. Silas y Gabriel se turnaban para sustituirlo. Los dos había adoptado un perfil más bajo, pero las diferencias de comportamiento igualmente eran notorias. Hermione había convencido a todos de que Harry sufría de trastorno bipolar.

Ron y los demás se preocuparon muchísimo, por supuesto, y todos empezaron a tratarlo con actitudes sobreprotectoras. Silas y Gabriel se negaron a volver a tomar el control porque todos se habían vuelto insoportables y si salían seguramente iban a explotar y todo iba a ser peor. Así que a Harry no le quedó otra que retomar el control.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor que al principio de la semana de todos modos. Todas las noches se escapaba para ir a tocar un rato el piano en la oficina de Snape y con Remus se reunía día por medio para almorzar. Poco a poco su balance mental fue retornando.

Después de una semana de mostrarse "normal" los Gryffindor aflojaron. Para gran alivio de Harry y de sus _alter_. Pero Ron y Hermione seguían preocupados y decidieron que iban a quedarse en Hogwarts durante el receso de navidad, para poder vigilarlo. Harry se puso muy contento cuando se lo informaron, aunque la perspectiva de que lo controlaran de cerca no lo seducía precisamente.

oOo


	11. Confianza perdida, confianza restaurada

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Confianza perdida, confianza restaurada**

El sábado, Harry bajó hasta la puerta a despedir a sus amigos que partieron a pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Volvió a entrar al castillo con tristeza dibujada en el rostro y encaminó sus pasos hacia la oficina de Remus. Pero a mitad de camino fue interceptado por los mellizos Weasley.

—¿En qué andan ustedes? —preguntó con desconfianza— ¿No van a ir a Hogsmeade?

—Dentro de un rato. —dijo Fred sonriendo— Pero antes queríamos darte algo para animarte un poco.

—Un regalo de navidad adelantado. —dijo George y sacó de un bolsillo un gran folio de pergamino plegado, se veía muy deteriorado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Éste es uno de los secretos de nuestro éxito. —contestó George orgulloso. Y seguidamente pasó a explicarle todo sobre el Mapa.

oOo

Harry quedó maravillado y encantado con el regalo. Y entre otras cosas el Mapa indicaba la existencia de varios pasajes secretos… ¡y dos ellos llegaban hasta Hogsmeade! La oportunidad era ideal. Subió corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar el Manto.

oOo

Ron y Hermione estaban en Honeydukes comprando golosinas para ellos y las que le llevarían a Harry.

—¿Te parece que le van a gustar las cucarachas de chocolate? —preguntaba Ron en ese momento.

—No, gracias. —dijo Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar.

Los dos se dieron vuelta muy sorprendidos. —¡Harry! —susurró ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Por alguna razón Harry había decidido que por el momento no les iba a contar del Mapa. Quizá Silas había tenido algo que ver con esa decisión y lo había influenciado de manera solapada, a esa altura Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que a Silas sus amigos no le caían precisamente bien.

—Estaba aburrido y me puse a explorar un poco. En el tercer piso, detrás de una estatua, encontré una entrada secreta y un pasadizo… no sabía adónde llevaba, pero terminé acá.

—¡Genial, cumpa! —lo felicitó Ron palmeándole la espalda.

—¡Ron! —lo reconvino Hermione poniéndole mala cara— Aventurarse en pasadizos desconocidos puede ser muy peligroso.

—Pero no le pasó nada y está acá. Y no es justo que no le permitan venir, Harry también tiene derecho a divertirse… en la calle hay mucha gente y mucha vigilancia y con nosotros está seguro.

Hermione protestó un poco pero terminó cediendo. Los tres estuvieron paseando durante más de dos horas por el pueblo. Ni siquiera fue preciso que Harry usara el Manto, nevaba copiosamente y cubierto con la capa que le había regalado Snape pudo pasar inadvertido. Finalmente decidieron entrar en _Las Tres Escobas_ para tomar algo.

Harry y Hermione fueron a sentarse en una mesa ubicada en un rincón del fondo al lado del árbol de navidad, Ron fue a la barra a pedir las cervezas.

Estaban conversando muy entretenidos pasándola muy bien pero desgraciadamente en ese momento entraron al local varios profesores: McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y un hombre cubierto con un sombrero hongo que resultó no ser otro que el propio ministro Fudge. Los adultos enfilaron a la mesa vecina a la de ellos, Harry se escondió de inmediato debajo de la mesa, McGonagall seguía ofendida con él después de la discusión que había tenido con Gabriel y Harry no quería que descubriera que se había escapado furtivamente del castillo. Hermione usó un encantamiento para desplazar el árbol de navidad delante de la mesa de modo de disimular mejor su presencia. Estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar todo lo que hablaban los profesores y el ministro.

Madame Rosmerta se sumó al grupo unos minutos después. Se quejó ante el ministro de que con la presencia de los dementors en la zona la afluencia de clientes a su establecimiento había disminuido mucho. De los dementors pasaron a hablar de Sirius Black.

Harry se quedó helado cuando se enteró de que Sirius Black había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y que durante los años de escuela habían formado una "bandita" de la que también habían sido miembros Remus Lupin y otro alumno llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Pero faltaba todavía lo peor, el pérfido Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres entregándolos al Señor Oscuro, una bajeza despreciable porque no sólo era muy amigo de James sino que además era el padrino de Harry.

Para Harry fue un shock tremendo, pero ahora comprendía mejor por qué Severus había sospechado de Remus; Remus y Black habían sido amigos.

—Harry… —murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa, en sus rasgos se dibujaban la compasión y la gran preocupación que sentía.

Pero ya no era Harry el que tenía al lado, sino un Gabriel muy enojado. Que se cubrió con el Manto y salió disparado hacia el sótano de la bombonería, sus amigos habían intentado retenerlo pero no lo lograron.

Volvió corriendo por el túnel a Hogwarts y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Remus.

—Hola, Harry, ya me empezaba a preguntar si te había pasado algo, te esperaba antes. —dijo Remus saludándolo con una sonrisa. Pero su expresión cambió de inmediato a una de sorpresa y temor cuando Gabriel lo taladró con una mirada verde durísima y levantó la varita apuntándolo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —lo acusó Gabriel en voz muy baja, apenas audible. —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de mi papá, de Black y de vos?

Remus se puso pálido y tuvo que apoyarse contra el escritorio porque las piernas le flaquearon. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, los ojos le ardían. Gabriel se le había acercado siempre apuntándolo. Remus había querido decírselo, pero había tenido miedo de que si se lo decía, eso interferiría en la relación que habían logrado construir entre ellos. Y por eso lo había pospuesto. Y ahora ya era tarde… y era muy posible que Harry no quisiera saber nada más con él… nunca.

—Perdón. —susurró. Y era evidente que lo decía con sinceridad, pero para Gabriel no bastaba. Movió la varita presionándolo para que se explicara mejor. —Quería decírtelo pero tenía miedo. Vos podías haber llegado a pensar que mi afecto por vos era debido sólo a que sos el hijo de James y Lily. Perdón, Harry. Dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin decírtelo estuvo mal. Traicioné tu confianza.

—¡Bien podés decirlo! —bramó Gabriel furioso— ¡Vos sos igual que todos los otros! ¡A ninguno le importamos! Eh… quiero decir, nosotros los alumnos… ¡Todos se creen que porque tengo trece años soy incapaz de manejar las cosas y no me dicen nada! ¡Pero se equivocan! ¡Y ocultarme las cosas sólo complica todo y me hace un daño peor! ¡Todos dicen que lo hacen por mi bien… pero no es así! ¡Sólo piensan en ellos! ¡Ahora no me queda nadie en quién confiar…! ¡¿Qué clase de vida es ésa!? ¡No me facilitan la vida tratando de protegerme manteniéndome a oscuras… me la dificultan!

—Tenés razón. —reconoció Remus con lágrimas en los ojos— Tenés toda la razón. Estaba equivocado y me estuve comportando de manera egoísta. Debería habértelo dicho antes. Perdón, Harry, realmente lo siento mucho. Por favor, permitime al menos que te lo cuente todo ahora.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? ¡No confío en vos! —le espetó Gabriel con tono incluso más duro. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la oficina.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia los subsuelos, en el trayecto Silas lo reemplazó. Snape no estaba en el aula de Pociones así fue que enfiló a los aposentos del profesor y golpeó a la puerta. Severus lo miró con curiosidad al abrir. Silas entró sin esperar a que lo autorizaran.

—No estoy para formalidades ni cumplidos. —se le adelantó cuando Severus abrió la boca para decir algo— ¿Por qué no nos dijo quién era Black cuando nos previno sobre él?

Toda expresión desapareció de los rasgos de Severus. Estudió con atención al chico que tenía delante. La postura del chico parecía distendida e indiferente a primera vista, pero un ojo avizor como el suyo podía detectar una cierta rigidez en los muslos y los hombros. Buscó algún signo de debilidad o de indecisión en la expresión, algo que pudiera explotar en su provecho, no detectó nada.

—Yo fui enemigo de infancia tanto de tu padre como de Black. Después de que nos graduamos aprendí a tolerar a tu padre e incluso trabajamos juntos en esporádicas ocasiones, aunque debo admitir que me seguía cayendo mal. A Black, en cambio, seguí detestándolo siempre. Esas cuestiones no resueltas fueron la razón de que me comportara de manera particularmente cruel durante tus dos primeros años en Hogwarts. Cuando asumí la tarea de ayudarte, decidí que lo mejor era apartar por completo de mi mente a Black y a James Potter, no quería que mis sentimientos contra ellos interfirieran en mi relación con vos.

—Y supongo que eso debería considerarlo una proeza suya, dado lo difícil que es para Ud. superar nimios resentimientos de adolescentes. —le espetó Silas con desdén, el argumento esgrimido por Snape le parecía muy endeble.

—Vos no me conocés. —replicó Severus endureciendo el tono y la mirada— No te arrogues el derecho de juzgar mi carácter.

—Por supuesto que no, profesor Snape. —dijo Silas haciendo una reverencia burlona— ¡Qué necio de mi parte haber esperado lealtad de la persona en la que depositamos tanto de nuestra confianza! ¡Y fui yo nada menos el que animó la confianza de los otros en Ud.! Y Gracias a eso fue que Harry se convenció de que podía contarle todo, confiarse enteramente. Obviamente que eso no lo obligaba a Ud. hacer lo mismo, ni tampoco era lo que esperábamos… pero habernos ocultado algo tan críticamente importante como lo de Black… es una burla a lo mucho que lo recomendé ante los otros… Ud no sólo ha demostrado que no es digno de nuestra confianza sino también que mi juicio no es confiable.

La máscara imperturbable de Severus iba perdiendo solidez. Él no había considerado que fuera su obligación discutir ese tema con Harry. Él había odiado a James Potter y a Black. A otro le correspondía explicitarle a Harry la cuestión… a Lupin, naturalmente… pero el licántropo imbécil no le había dicho nada… nadie le había dicho a Harry lo que necesitaba saber.

Porque Harry necesitaba saber todas las complejidades de la situación ahora que Black estaba suelto. Pero a él le había resultado imposible hacerlo, habría significado incursionar en áreas en las que se sentía torpe e incompetente. Severus había eludido su deber. Y por su negligencia acababa de perder algo precioso y el pesar que le provocaba eso era muy doloroso.

Los rasgos de Severus dejaron entrever algo de esos sentimientos que lo invadían y a Silas no se le pasaron inadvertidos. Él también lamentaba profundamente que hubieran llegado hasta ese extremo pero lo que puede llegar a tolerarse tiene límites, límites que en ese caso habían sido superados. —Ud. ha hecho mucho por nosotros, profesor. Se lo agradecemos. Pero no vamos a continuar la terapia con Ud. Estoy seguro de que sabrá entenderlo. Con su permiso.

Silas enfiló hacia la puerta y salió.

Severus apretó los puños. Claro que podía entenderlo. Nada podía alegar para justificarse. De haber estado invertidos los papeles él habría actuado de la misma forma. Todo se había ido al diablo y la culpa era suya.

oOo

Harry se había refugiado en su cama, había puesto barreras para frenar cualquier tipo de invasión. A la luz de su varita leyó el relato de sus _alter_ sobre las confrontaciones que habían tenido con Snape y Lupin. Silas y Gabriel también expresaron su opinión sobre las reacciones y razones de los profesores.

Harry no sabía qué pensar. En cierta forma podía entender el dilema que se les había presentado a los adultos. Lo ponía contento saber que Lupin lo quería por él mismo y no sólo por haber sido amigo de James. Y también era gratificante saber que Severus no había querido hablar mal de su padre. Pero el que callaran todo sobre Black no podía justificarse. Expresó esas ideas por escrito y luego apagó la luz y se acostó. Se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Se volvía a sentir muy solo. Lloró quedamente hasta que se durmió.

oOo

Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados. Harry se había amurallado en su cama y ellos no sabían qué hacer. Ya estaban considerando la posibilidad de ir a informárselo a un profesor. Pero poco después del almuerzo Harry bajó a la sala común, tenía un aspecto pésimo y se veía muy cansado. Se negó sin embargo a aceptar palabras de consuelo.

Ron ensayó una estrategia distinta. —Vayamos a visitar a Hagrid… salir un rato nos va a hacer bien a todos.

Hermione no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea salir del castillo, pero finalmente accedió. Un rato después golpeaban a la puerta de la cabaña.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando salió a atenderlos un Hagrid que lloraba a lágrima viva y se lamentaba como un nene. Entraron y trataron de calmarlo, les costó bastante pero finalmente les contó lo que pasaba. Le iban a hacer juicio a Buckbeak y si no se encontraban buenos argumentos de defensa lo iban a ejecutar. Todo era una consecuencia del incidente del primer día con Malfoy. Los tres le prometieron que lo iban a ayudar.

Mientras Ron y Hermione seguían consolando al medio gigante, Harry se acercó al hipogrifo que estaba en un rincón de la cabaña. Sabía que era el que había montado Gabriel y quería conocerlo por sí mismo. Ciertamente no era una criatura indefensa pero si muy cariñosa, le bastaron unos pocos momentos para comprobarlo. Sería una cosa horrible que lo mataran.

oOo

Al dia siguiente fueron a la biblioteca y se pusieron a investigar para tratar de elaborar una estrategia de defensa. Mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa le hizo bien, no quería pensar en la situación con Snape y Lupin. Y Ron y Hermione no le hicieron preguntas sobre lo que habían oído en _Las Tres Escobas_.

Las pesadillas recrudecieron a pesar de las medias dosis de poción. Se sentía exhausto constantemente y Ron y Hermione estaban cada vez más preocupados.

oOo

Seis días después, Ron lo despertó de un almohadazo. Era la mañana de navidad. Se apresuraron a ir a abrir los regalos. Harry sólo les había hecho tarjetas, él no había ido a Hogsmeade las veces anteriores y la última había sido una escapada improvisada. Pero Hermione y Ron le aseguraron que estaba todo bien.

Hagrid, McGonagall y el director seguramente quedarían muy contentos con sus tarjetas. También había hecho una para Lupin y otra para Snape, pero ésas no las había mandado.

Abrió el primer paquete, era de la señora Weasley. Había varias cosas, un pulóver rojo con un león amarillo tejido a la izquierda de la pechera, bollitos de fruta horneados, un trozo de torta de navidad y otras confituras de factura casera. A Ron le había mandado un regalo similar, los dos rieron y se pusieron los pulóveres.

Harry pasó al siguiente. Era un paquete muy largo y estrecho y venía acompañado de una tarjeta.

_Feliz Navidad,_

_de parte de los profesores Snape y Lupin_

Apenas la hubo leído la tarjeta se desvaneció en el aire. Sintió una profunda emoción en el pecho y con dedos temblorosos fue desenvolviéndolo. Ron se acercó presuroso y soltó una exclamación de asombro, los dos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Harry con ojos húmedos. ¡Era una flamante Firebolt!

—¿Quién te la mandó? —preguntó Ron extasiado— ¿Venía con una tarjeta?

—No. —mintió Harry. Ron no iba a entender cómo era que Snape le mandaba un regalo tan caro y todavía no podía explicarle todo el asunto de su _condición_.

—¡Es maravillosa! —susurró Ron.

Harry la sacó del paquete y la escoba levitó por su cuenta y quedó flotando en el aire a una altura ideal para que él la montara.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Quién te mandó _eso_? —preguntó Hermione que en ese momento había entrado con Crookshanks.

—No sé. —contestó Harry.

—Ésta es la mejor escoba que se haya creado hasta ahora, Hermione. —exultó Ron— Debe de valer más que todas las escobas de los Slytherins puestas juntas. No veo la hora de verle la cara a Malfoy cuando lo sepa. ¿Me vas a dejar dar una vuelta después de que la estrenes? Dale, cumpa, ¡por favor!

—¡Creo que nadie debería montarla por ahora! —dijo Hermione vehemente.

Los dos la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada Crookshanks saltó desde la cama de Seamus y se abalanzó sobre el baúl de Ron. Los tres se apresuraron a contenerlo antes de que le hiciera daño a Scabbers. Hermione salió un minuto después llevándose al gato, ya faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo.

Ron estuvo despotricando durante todo el trayecto cuando bajaron al Gran Salón, Hermione ignoró sus quejas con la nariz en alto. Harry estaba en el medio y cada tanto soltaba un suspiro, realmente le hubiese gustado que sus amigos empezaran a llevarse mejor, reñían casi constantemente, era muy fatigante.

El festín de navidad fue soberbio. Aparte de los Gryffindor sólo se habían quedado otros cinco alumnos, así que habían dispuesto una sola mesa para comer todos juntos. Hasta Trelawney había bajado. Harry trató de evitar mirar a Snape o Lupin, pero en un momento las miradas se cruzaron. Les dirigió una muy tímida y rápida sonrisa.

Después de comer, Harry y Ron partieron corriendo hacia el dormitorio para buscar la escoba. Planeaban ir a dar una vuelta. Pero cuando estaban por salir por la puerta retrato la profesora McGonagall se les interpuso. Detrás de ella estaba Hermione, muy ruborizada.

La profesora le confiscó la Firebolt, había que probarla antes por si le habían puesto alguna maldición, explicó escuetamente. Harry no podía creerlo. Ron le empezó a gritar de todo a Hermione y ella se defendía gritando a su vez que lo había hecho por el bien de ellos.

Sintió los ojos ardientes y las lágrimas a punto de escapársele. Salió corriendo al pasillo no les prestó atención a los gritos de sus amigos llamándolo. Unos minutos después estaba a la puerta del profesor Lupin.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Remus inquieto. Él se le abrazó a la cintura.

—¡Me la quitó! —sollozó— Y seguro que la van a despedazar… creen que puede tener una maldición porque yo no les pude decir que era un regalo tuyo y del profesor Snape.

—Calmate… —dijo Lupin apaciguador, lo guió hasta una silla y lo hizo sentar— Estoy seguro de que no va a sufrir daño alguno. El profesor Snape me va a ayudar a recuperarla.

Harry asintió apenas y se secó las lágrimas con la manga. —Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que haya recibido hasta ahora… realmente me gusta.

—Me alegro. —dijo Remus, se le arrodilló al lado y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Te hice una tarjeta. —admitió tímidamente— La tengo en mi habitación. Puedo ir a buscarla.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo abrazándolo estrechamente— Me va a encantar, pero podés mandármela más tarde. Ahora preferiría hablar con vos. Te extrañé durante toda la semana.

—Yo también te extrañé. —dijo Harry abrazándolo a su vez— Pero estaba tan confundido… y enojado… y herido. Pero creo que ahora entiendo mejor por qué demoraste y no me lo dijiste. Y es bueno saber que me querés por ser yo y no sólo por ser el hijo de mi papá.

—Así es, Harry. Te quiero por vos y porque vos te lo merecés. Y lamento mucho haberte herido.

Se quedaron unos instantes abrazados en silencio.

—¿Vas a contarme de ellos? —preguntó finalmente Harry— De mis padres quiero decir…

—Por supuesto. —dijo Remus y le sonrió— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?

—Bueno. Subo a buscar mi capa y tu tarjeta y nos encontramos en la puerta principal.

—Estaré allí esperándote.

oOo

Caminaron rodeando el lago, una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el suelo. Harry prefirió mantenerse callado, sabía que a Remus le iba a costar bastante y no quería presionarlo. Esperó pacientemente.

—Creo que es mejor que empiece hablándote de mí. —dijo finalmente Remus con la mirada fija adelante— Vos ya sabés que tengo una… enfermedad. Estabas ese día que Severus me llevó la poción. Me enfermé cuando tenía cinco años. Un hombre lobo me mordió. Y así fue como yo también me transformé en uno. Todos los meses cuando se aproxima la luna llena me debilito y me altero. Y la noche de luna llena me transformo en un monstruo sanguinario mitad hombre, mitad lobo. La memoria se me desdibuja, dejo de ser una persona y paso a ser un animal. La poción cambia eso, gracias a ella puedo mantener mi mente humana y ya no resulto peligroso para otras personas. Pero cuando era chico no disponía de la poción, mi familia me encerraba y me encadenaba para que no los atacara. Hubo alguno que llegó a sugerir que debían matarme, pero mi madre no lo permitió. Pero crecí sabiendo que todos me temían. No tenía amigos. Nadie quería tocarme, algunos ni siquiera se animaban a mirarme. Y cuando me hablaban eran casi siempre palabras hirientes.

—Sé muy bien lo que se siente. —dijo Harry.

Remus se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió. —Ojalá no te hubiera tocado soportarlo. Pero mi vida cambió completamente, al igual que la tuya, después de que cumplí once. El director me aceptó en Hogwarts a pesar de que sabía que era un licántropo. Y cuando la luna llena se aproximaba me llevaba a El Antro de los Alaridos, de esa forma no había peligro de que atacara a nadie. Durante es primer año James… y Sirius Black se me acercaron, ya habían notado que yo no tenía amigos y estaba siempre apartado… querían integrarme… me pidieron ayuda para una broma que tenían planeada. La víctima iba a ser otro chico del mismo año, Peter Pettigrew. Yo al principio no quería pero insistieron y me convencieron. La broma resultó bien, no era nada serio, e incluso a Peter le pareció simpática y terminamos los cuatro siendo amigos.

—¿Qué broma fue? —preguntó Harry.

—Fue un hechizo que le puso la nariz roja y brillante. —rió Remus— Peter siempre decía que le gustaba Rodolfo, el reno. A partir de entonces éramos inseparables, y yo tenía amigos por primera vez en la vida. Hacíamos muchas bromas. Tu padre y Sirius eran magos diestros y poderosos. La escuela tendía a aburrirlos y el quidditch no llegaba a ser suficiente para divertirlos. Así que se pasaban mucho tiempo pensando en bromas. Y las víctimas principales era los Slytherin, naturalmente, la rivalidad entre las Casas no es de ahora, existió siempre.

—Y Snape debe de haber sido uno de los más perjudicados, ¿no? —dijo Harry que empezaba a entender mejor— Él me había dicho que era enemigo tuyo cuando eran chicos y que detestaba a mi padre y a Black.

—Sí, Severus soportaba bromas casi a diario. Algunas eran graciosas, otras humillantes y una vez… una vez a Sirius se le ocurrió una que estuvo a punto de ser mortal.

Remus hizo una larga pausa, finalmente sacudió la cabeza como apartando un pensamiento.

—Yo los quería como a hermanos. Pero no les conté mi secreto. Era algo que me avergonzaba, yo era un monstruo y pensaba que ellos se alejarían de mí si se enteraban. Pero mis desapariciones mensuales eran difíciles de explicar y terminaron averiguándolo. Y no me hicieron a un lado, seguimos tan amigos como antes y ellos guardaron mi secreto. Para mí eso significó muchísimo.

—Puedo imaginármelo. —dijo Harry tomándole la mano. Remus se la apretó suavemente —Yo también voy a guardar tu secreto, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo Remus, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió— A tu papá le había gustado tu mamá durante varios años, pero ella en algunos aspectos se parecía a Hermione, desaprobaba las bromas. James fue persistente y finalmente logró ganársela. En séptimo año se pusieron de novios y se casaron pocos meses después de haberse graduado. Yo fui al Continente a estudiar para ser profesor. Sirius y James estudiaron para aurores y sumaron sus esfuerzos en la guerra… Lily y Peter también colaboraban extraoficialmente.

—¿Así que ellos participaron activamente de la guerra?

—Oh, sí. —confirmó Remus con tono sombrío— Voldemort estaba muy activo, incluso cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela. Se habían registrado ya centenares de muertes. La desesperación y el terror cundían, el lado de la Luz iba perdiendo. Un año y dos meses después de que vos naciste, el profesor Dumbledore se enteró de que Voldemort planeaba atacar a los aurores que más bajas habían causado en sus filas. Muchas familias tuvieron que recurrir al Fidelius. James eligió a Sirius como Guardián Secreto.

—Ya sé que él traicionó a mis padres y le reveló a Voldemort el lugar donde estaban. —se apresuró a decirle Harry para ahorrarle a Remus el dolor de tener que contárselo— ¿Qué pasó cuando Voldemort desapareció?

—Sirius fue a buscarte pero Hagrid se negó a entregarte a él. Sirius pasó a la clandestinidad y Peter fue tras él. Yo estaba lejos y me enteré de todo recién varios días más tarde. Peter lo encontró y Sirius lo mató, y a otras doce personas inocentes además. Los aurores lo capturaron poco después y lo encerraron en Azkaban al día siguiente de la captura. Yo quería tomarte a mi cargo, pero no era tu padrino… y licántropo además… te dejaron con tus tíos.

Remus notó que la mano de Harry se ponía tensa en la suya. Se detuvo, se arrodilló y lo abrazó. Harry vaciló un segundo pero luego lo abrazó a su vez.

—Siento mucho no haber ido a controlarte, pero Dumbledore no quiso revelarme la ubicación de la casa por razones de seguridad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, todo el cuerpo se le había puesto rígido. Él nunca le había dicho que los Dursley lo trataban mal. ¿Remus sabía? ¿Se lo había dicho Snape?

—Ellos no te trataron bien. —dijo Remus serio— Me di cuenta enseguida cuando noté cómo reaccionabas a los menores gestos de afecto. A mí me pasó lo mismo que a vos.

La tensión del cuerpo de Harry se aflojó. —Contame más de cuando estaban en la escuela.

Remus lo soltó y no insistió. Le correspondía a Harry decidir si quería contarle o no. Volvió a tomarle la mano y continuaron la caminata. Habló largamente de anécdotas graciosas y de las bromas. Se concentró más que nada en James y Lily, a Sirius prácticamente no volvió a mencionarlo.

A Harry le agradó saber que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre. Varios ya le habían hecho notar antes que se parecía mucho a su padre. Pasaron juntos unas horas muy agradables.

oOo

—Adelante. —ladró Severus desde el escritorio de su oficina.

Harry asomó la cabeza. Severus se puso ligeramente tenso y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Harry fue a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Se removió nervioso en el asiento pero le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias por el regalo. —dijo ruborizándose un poco— ¡Es estupendo!

—Supe que Minerva lo había confiscado.

Harry asintió decepcionado y bajó la vista a la falda.

—No te inquietes, Lupin y yo vamos a ocuparnos de que te la devuelvan en perfectas condiciones.

—¡Gracias, señor! —dijo alzando la mirada y sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no le duró demasiado— Hum… señor… estuve hablando con Remus… quiero decir, con el profesor Lupin… y creo que ahora entiendo mejor por qué no me habían dicho nada sobre Black… yo… este… quisiera continuar con la terapia… si es que Ud. sigue dispuesto…

Severus respondió con calma. —Por supuesto, Harry. Será para mí un placer que retomemos las sesiones. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado… silencioso sin tus visitas habituales.

La sonrisa de Harry retorno para quedarse. —Le hice esto… —dijo tendiéndole la tarjeta— …es una pavada, no tuve tiempo de salir de compras… nada en comparación con la Firebolt… ¡No sé como agradecérselo!

—Ya lo has hecho. —dijo Severus acompañando las palabras con ese gesto tan habitual que usaba para indicar que no hacía falta agradecer nada. Harry había dibujado una escena del lago con el castillo de fondo— Es muy bonita…

Harry amplió la sonrisa. Había extrañado a Severus tanto como a Remus y se sentía muy contento de que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a encarrilarse. Sintió en el pecho una inmensa calidez pensando en todas las cosas que Severus había hecho y seguía haciendo por él. El sentimiento era tan poderoso, nunca antes lo había experimentado con tal intensidad… y era algo para lo que no estaba preparado…

Severus se sorprendió cuando de repente Harry enderezó la postura, juntó las piernas y las inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado. Era Rose. ¿Qué era lo que la había hecho salir? Rose le sonreía tímidamente y los ojos verdes se le habían encendido con un brillo muy especial, que Severus no recordaba haberle visto antes y cuyo significado no alcanzó a discernir. Rose lo miraba expectante, quería hacer algo, algo que lo complaciera.

—No tengo acá ingredientes de los que puedas ocuparte.

—¿Me permite? —dijo ella señalando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Severus lo pensó un segundo y asintió. En realidad hubiera preferido que no tocara nada, la superficie de su escritorio podía dar el aspecto de estar desordenada pero él sabía dónde estaba cada cosa. Sin embargo, tenía que darle algo para que hiciera. Cuando Rose terminó con el escritorio tuvo que pensar en otra cosa porque al parecer Rose no tenía intenciones de retrotraerse. Le dio un lienzo y le indicó que le quitara el polvo a los libros de la biblioteca, Severus tenía muchos libros en su oficina y no estaban polvorientos pero al menos Rose iba a tener algo para entretenerse durante un largo rato. Lo que más lo intrigaba era la razón por la que había salido.

Cuando ya se aproximaba la hora del toque de queda, se le acercó y le llamó la atención tocándole un hombro. Ella se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya es hora de ir a dormir. ¿Vas a saber volver a la torre?

Ella asintió.

—Bien. Andá entonces.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

—'_nas 'otes… _—articuló ella con dificultad. Y partió.

Severus tenía miedo de que pudiera extraviarse así que decidió seguirla desde cierta distancia. Pero mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, ella lo percibió, se detuvo y giró para mirarlo sonriente.

Severus dibujó una media sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que siguiera su camino. Retornó a su oficina esperando que llegara segura a destino, supuso que los otros _alter_ intervendrían si había algún problema.

oOo

_¿Silas? ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta noche?_ Preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio.

_No sé._ Contestó Gabriel. _Parece que Rose necesitaba salir un rato_.

_Yo tengo una teoría diferente._ Escribió Silas. _Por ahora es una especulación. Te voy a decir más cuando sepa algo seguro._

_Oh, bueno…_ Se resignó Harry y pasó a escribir otras cosas en el diario.

oOo

Harry y Ron se sentaron a desayunar lo más alejados posible de Hermione, la habían marginado después de la "traición". Remus se acercó a Harry y le pidió que cuando terminara de comer fuera a verlo a su oficina.

Remus lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa cuando le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa… pero la que entró fue Rose.

oOo

Remus no cabía en su asombro al observar el comportamiento de "Harry". Había tomado asiento adoptando una postura más propia de una señorita que de un chico. Y actuaba como si fuera sordo. ¡Ése que tenía delante no podía ser Harry! Articulando las palabras cuidadosamente para estar seguro de que pudiera entenderlo leyéndole los labios le pidió que lo acompañara al aula de Pociones. "Harry" asintió muy contento, se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda como si tuviera puesto un vestido.

Remus golpeó con vehemencia a la puerta del aula y llamó con tono ansioso. —¡Severus!

Severus los hizo pasar a su oficina sin demora y puso encantamientos y barreras de privacidad. No era una buena señal, pensó Remus que se iba sintiendo cada vez mas preocupado a cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió que Harry le tomaba la mano.

Severus sabía que había llegado el momento de revelarle todo al licántropo. Si Silas no había podido impedir que Rose saliera frente a Lupin era mejor que supiera todo. Y era obvio que a Harry le iba a venir muy bien la ayuda adicional que Lupin pudiera brindarle. Miró a Rose que tenía los ojos concentrados en Lupin, probablemente se había dado cuenta de su estado alterado y estaría buscando alguna forma de complacerlo para calmarlo.

Severus hizo un movimiento con el brazo para captar la atención de Rose. Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Rose, gracias. Quisiera hablar con Harry o Silas ahora. ¿Podrías dejarle el lugar a uno de ellos?

Ella sonrió y asintió. Abrazó primero a Remus y después a Severus, luego cerró los ojos. Durante unos segundos se quedó quieta y luego adoptó una postura completamente distinta. El que abrió los ojos fue Silas, su expresión trasparentó algo de desdén cuando los miró, no parecía muy contento de estar en la misma habitación que ellos, obviamente no los había perdonado como Harry.

—Harry… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Remus con manifiesto desconcierto.

—Oh sí… adelante,_ Severus_, explíquele todo detalladamente — dijo Silas enfatizando burlonamente el apelativo— Sabe el Cielo que él sabrá mostrarse muy comprensivo con cualquier situación problemática que afecte a Harry.

Al oír a Harry referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona los ojos de Remus se abrieron más grandes aun, si cabe. Quizá empezaba a entender… igualmente Severus pasó a resumir los puntos principales de la situación.

—Harry está afectado por una condición psicológica conocida como Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples. El _alter_ con el que viniste se llama Rose. Tiene once años de edad y es sorda. El que tenemos ahora delante es Silas, de alrededor de quince años.

—Pero no se detenga ahí. —lo espoleó Silas alzando una comisura— Está omitiendo la mejor parte. —Se volvió hacia Lupin que seguía el intercambio turbado y anonadado— Soy Slytherin hasta la médula. Seguramente no se le había ocurrido a Ud. que su precioso Harry pudiera tener esta marcada veta interna, ¿verdad?

—¿Es eso que creo detectar animosidad? —inquirió Severus muy calmo— ¿Estás resentido con Harry?

—No. —contestó Silas con tono aburrido al tiempo que revoleaba los ojos— Mi animosidad iba dirigida al lobo… y a Ud., se lo aclaro por si no se había dado cuenta.

—Ya veo. —dijo Severus— Ud. sigue reprochándonos que hayamos retenido información.

—Eso y otras cosas. —dijo Silas y miró al uno y al otro con ojos glaciales— Yo sé lo que ustedes quieren. Quieren que les diga por qué Rose empezó a salir tan seguido. Lo único que pienso decirles al respecto es que si ustedes quieren que eso deje de ocurrir, les convendría mantenerse lo más alejados posible de Harry.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso? —preguntó Lupin, con una mano se sostenía del escritorio, la otra le temblaba visiblemente. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su consentido Harry para terminar en una situación como ésa?

Silas no se dignó a responder, le dirigió una mirada de desdén y enfiló a la puerta. Pero apenas tocó la manilla se detuvo de golpe y se dio vuelta. Desanduvo los pasos de Silas pero su andar era completamente diferente y su expresión también. —Mis disculpas por esto que acaba de pasar. Habitualmente el maleducado soy yo. —dijo Gabriel sonriendo con una nota de descaro— Creo que te convendría sentarte o te vas a caer en cualquier momento.

Era cierto. Lupin se había puesto lívido y daba la impresión de que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Con un rictus desdeñoso en los labios, Severus le acercó una silla. Con un gesto le indicó a Gabriel que se sentara en otra y él ocupó una tercera.

—Veamos… —empezó a decir Gabriel— Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando con Rose hasta hace un rato, pero me empecé a dar cuenta mientras Silas conversaba con ustedes hace unos minutos. —Se permitió una sonrisa. — Silas sólo actúa de esa forma cuando siente temor por Harry… cuando cree que Harry puede salir muy lastimado. Pero yo sé que ustedes no le van a hacer daño. Y si bien Ud., Snape, me cayó muy mal al principio, he ido poco a poco cambiando de parecer. Ahora sé que ustedes dos no quieren otra cosa que lo mejor para Harry.

—Déjese de dar vueltas y vaya al punto. —se impacientó Snape.

—¿Quién… quién sos vos? — farfulló Remus que a cada segundo se sentía más consternado.

Gabriel por el momento ignoró la pregunta y se volvió hacia Snape poniéndole muy mala cara. —Si quiere que lo ayude más le vale que cambie esa actitud, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar su mierda, Snape. —le espetó enojado y luego se volvió hacia Remus y con tono afable se presentó— Yo soy Gabriel. Yo soy el que se ocupa de las confrontaciones, las batallas y cosas por el estilo.

Hizo una breve pausa y encaró el punto.

—Durante esta última semana, Harry los extrañó mucho y se dio cuenta de cuánto ha crecido en él el afecto que les tiene, podríamos decir que comprendió que los _ama_… pero él no sabe cómo manejar un sentimiento tan poderoso y por eso le cede el control a Rose cuando está con ustedes.

Severus entendió de inmediato y la revelación lo conmovía profundamente y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir incómodo. Así que ésa había sido la emoción que no había sabido reconocer en los ojos de Rose… mucho explicaba eso sobre sí mismo, pensó al tiempo que dibujaba una expresión de disgusto.

—¿Harry no puede _amar_? —preguntó Remus con voz quebrada, un par de lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Yo no soy bueno para los detalles… —se disculpó Gabriel— Afectos más o menos "normales" sí puede manejarlos pero en este caso…

Gabriel no alcanzó a completar la idea porque Silas lo desplazó. Se puso de pie de inmediato, les dirigió a los adultos la más dura de las miradas y sin agregar nada más marchó hacia la puerta. Las barreras de privacidad que había puesto Severus no lo detuvieron, con un movimiento de varita cedieron ante su destreza, su poder y su ira.

Severus las renovó y se volvió hacia Lupin. Iban a tener que conversar mucho. Era una suerte que estuvieran en su aula. Iban a necesitar varias pociones tranquilizantes.

oOo


	12. Amor y guerra

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Amor y guerra**

Era cerca de mediodía y Harry se encontró de repente subiendo la escalera a los dormitorios. Sintió miedo estrujándole el estómago. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba ahí? ¿Por qué los vacíos de memoria se habían multiplicado esos días? Corrió el resto del trayecto y fue directo a agarrar el diario. Pero antes de que pudiera escribir nada entró Ron, tenía aspecto de estar fastidiado.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? Recién pasaste de largo como si yo no existiera. —se quejó Ron que había estado jugando un solitario en la sala común cuando Harry había entrado. Y lo había dejado solo toda la mañana además. Se había quedado en Hogwarts para acompañarlo pero Harry se iba durante horas y él se aburría.

—Perdón… —se disculpó Harry al tiempo que cerraba el diario y lo apretaba contra su pecho. —Entré pensando en otra cosa y no te vi.

—¿Y en qué venías pensando?

—Vine a buscar este libro… eh… en la última penitencia Snape me asignó un deber de diez carillas y es mejor que me ponga a redactarlo porque sólo me queda una semana.

—Ah… ¿no querés que te ayude?

—Mejor no… Snape me amenazó… que si se llegaba a enterar de que me habían ayudado me iba a sacar cientos de puntos.

—¡El muy cretino grasiento!

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca porque voy a necesitar consultar otros libros. Pero mejor no vengas porque Snape podría vernos y sospecharía que me estás ayudando.

oOo

Pero Harry no bajó a la biblioteca, Hermione seguramente estaría allí y a ella le iba a resultar más difícil engatusarla. Fue al campo de quidditch y se sentó en una de las tribunas.

_Silas, ¿vos sabés lo que está pasando?_ —escribió.

_Sí._ —respondió el _alter_ lacónicamente. Como no agregó nada más Harry se empezó a inquietar.

_¿Es algo serio?_

_No, Harry._ —intervino Gabriel— _Lo que pasa es que Silas se está comportando como un nene caprichoso._

_¡Claro que no!_ —protestó Silas vehemente y luego más medido prosiguió— _Estoy preocupado por vos. Parece que tus sentimientos por los profesores han crecido mucho y eso es algo que no sabés bien cómo manejar y Rose toma tu lugar._

_No entiendo._ —escribió Harry arrugando la frente.

_De eso se trata justamente_. —apuntó Gabriel— _A vos te resulta difícil entender el _amor _y Rose se hace cargo._

Harry se quedó mirando con desconcierto la palabra de cuatro letras. Amor. Él respetaba a los profesores, confiaba en ellos, le caían bien y les tenía afecto. En cierta forma también eran sus amigos. ¿Significaba que había llegado a _amarlos_? Remus le había dicho que lo _querían_, pero los términos a veces se usan de manera poco precisa. Él no se había puesto a pensar hasta ése momento cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Y al parecer los _amaba_.

Y ahora… ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Cómo iba a encarar esa nueva realidad si ni siquiera podía hablar con ellos? Estaba de nuevo solo. Pero antes de que el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaran de él recordó que no estaba solo. Tenía a sus _alter_. Con ellos en cierta forma seguía _solo_… pero en cierta forma no.

_¿Remus sabe de nosotros?_

_Desgraciadamente._ —señaló Silas.

_Oh, vamos…_ —escribió Gabriel— _Se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. Y creo que él nos puede ayudar incluso más que Snape._

Era extraño que Silas no argumentara nada más. _¿Hay algo que esté mal, Sy? ¿Pasó algo?_

_¿Sy?_ —repitió el aludido claramente sorprendido. Era increíble cómo Harry podía darse cuenta de sus reacciones y emociones, en parte por la letra pero más por la forma en que se movía su mano.

_Perdón._ —se apresuró a disculparse Harry.

_No hace falta que te disculpes._

_Yo creo que es muy tierno._ —escribió Gabriel burlón, era claro que se estaba riendo.

_Supongo entonces que no te va a importar que yo empiece a llamarte Gabe_— lo espoleó Silas. El silencio de Gabriel/Gabe fue por demás de elocuente.

_¿Qué es lo que está mal?_ —preguntó Harry para que la conversación volviera al punto pertinente.

_Sé que vos los perdonaste y puedo entender las razones que adujeron... ¿pero acaso podemos estar seguros de que no se va a repetir? Podrían enterarse de algo y decidir que es mejor no contárnoslo._ —explicó Silas.

_No creo que se repita, creo que les dejamos claro que no lo toleraríamos._ —argumentó Gabriel.

_No los necesitamos._ —porfió Silas— _Podemos cuidarnos solos._

_Pero sí los necesitamos. _—opinó Harry— ¿_Quién más me puede ayudar a conocer mejor a Rose y a integrarme con ella?_

_Exactamente_. —lo secundó Gabriel— _Harry necesita integrar a más de nosotros. Así como está es vulnerable. Acordate de los dementors._

_Los tengo bien presentes, perdé cuidado. Pero los profesores están muy involucrados emocionalmente, eso va a nublar su criterio. Deberíamos encontrar a alguien distinto para que nos ayude._

_¿Y quién se te ocurre?_ —demandó Gabriel— _Además no creo que a Snape las emociones le nublen el criterio, si casi no tiene emociones._

_¿Y entonces por qué no nos dijo nada de papá y Black?_ —escribió Silas.

_Buen argumento._ —concedió Harry— _¿Pero quién va a ayudarnos entonces? Yo no quiero decírselo a nadie más. Y en ellos dos confío._

_Queda decidido entonces. Seguís con Snape y ahora también con Remus._ —concluyó Gabriel.

_¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para que no salga Rose?_ —preguntó Harry.

_A Silas ya se le va a ocurrir algo._ —le aseguró Gabriel.

_¿Sy?_ —lo tanteó Harry.

_Voy a pensarlo._

Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener más por el momento. Cerró el diario y volvió al castillo. Estuvo jugando al ajedrez y a las cartas con Ron hasta la hora de la cena. Ron estaba mucho más contento cuando bajaron al Gran Salón, tanto así que no le hizo ningún comentario agrio a Hermione cuando vino a sentarse con ellos.

oOo

Cuando Harry se durmió, Silas se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Se puso a escribirles una carta a los profesores Snape y Lupin. Si por él hubiera sido, los habría hecho a un lado. Pero Harry y Gabriel opinaban distinto. Con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios se encaminó al lechucero para mandar la carta. Se veía obligado a capitular debido a los deseos de Harry, pero sólo estaba dispuesto a ayudar con lo mínimo indispensable, cuando los profesores volvieran a traicionarlos la culpa no sería de él.

oOo

Harry se despertó jadeante y sudoroso. Había soñado que Lockhart había vuelto. Se había metido en su cama y lo había manoseado mientras le susurraba cuánto lo amaba.

Estaba amaneciendo y la habitación estaba en penumbras. Se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Encendió las luces y se metió de inmediato en la ducha. Se frotó entero furiosamente. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que le caía en la cara. ¿Por qué volvía a repetirse? ¿Por qué las pesadillas recurrentes? Mucho le hubiese gustado ir corriendo a contarle a Snape… pero no podía… no se animaba.

¿Y por qué tenía esas pesadillas estúpidas? Lockhart nunca le había dicho que lo amara. Ni siquiera una vez. Sí le había dicho que era hermoso. ¿Y por qué lo hacía sentir tan mal pensar que amaba a Severus y Remus?

oOo

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Gabriel en la sala de las almas. El suelo temblaba y una grieta había aparecido en el lugar donde había estado la puerta de Kit.

—La puerta de Kit quiere insinuarse otra vez. —explicó Silas con tono neutro— Harry la aceptó pero la unión es frágil. Es posible que vuelva a rechazarla.

—Eso no parece augurar nada bueno. —dijo Gabriel frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. —replicó Silas con una mueca de desdén pero la preocupación era clara en sus rasgos— No sé qué pueda pasar si Harry la separa otra vez… creo que todos nos debilitaríamos… ¡y mirá, la grieta se profundiza y se extiende!

—¡Voy a salir! —declaró Gabriel.

Harry se materializó en el sofá. Siempre dormía apaciblemente cuando estaba adentro pero en ese momento se sacudía y gemía en su sueño. Boy se había puesto a gritar en el armario.

Silas levantó suavemente la cabeza de Harry, se sentó y la acomodó sobre su falda. Comenzó a acariciarlo. Harry se fue calmando y finalmente se quedó quieto. Pero Silas no se detuvo. Harry estaba sufriendo y ellos necesitaban ayuda… e iban a tener que pedirla… ¡cómo detestaba tener que pedirla!

oOo

—¡Adelante! —dijo Severus y no se sorprendió de que fuera Gabriel el que había entrado.

—¿Recibió la carta de Silas? —preguntó yendo directamente al punto.

—Así es. —asintió Severus— Vos y Silas trataran de mantener controlada y adentro a Rose y a Harry debería irle bien en tanto Lupin y yo nos comportemos "neutrales" y no le instiguemos ningún sentimiento de… amor.

—Eso es. —dijo Gabriel— Y es preciso que arreglen las cosas rápido. Harry se está desmoronando y está causando estragos acá. —agregó llevándose una mano a la sien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Severus poniéndose de pie y acercándosele.

—Ha estado teniendo sueños de Lockhart. Se presentan hacia el final de la noche cuando los efectos de la media dosis de poción empiezan a desvanecerse. Para peor piensa que los ha perdido a ustedes dos, se ha vuelto muy inestable.

—Ya veo… —gruñó Snape frunciendo el ceño.

—Tuve que salir para evitar que rechazara de nuevo a Kit. Silas opina que eso sería muy malo para todos nosotros.

—Muy probablemente. —confirmó Snape— ¿Podría salir Harry? Quiero que se convenza de que no ha perdido nada.

—Sea muy cuidadoso. —le advirtió Gabriel— O Rose podría reaccionar.

—Me manejaré con prudencia.

Gabriel lo miró con desconfianza pero se retrajo y le devolvió el control a Harry. Harry miró alrededor confuso, la respiración se le aceleró de inmediato. Severus evitó deliberadamente tocarlo pero se agachó un poco y fijó en él una de sus más severas miradas de profesor.

—Respirá. —le indicó.

Harry obedeció y se esforzó para inspirar profundamente y alargar lo más posible los ciclos.

Severus asintió conforme y comenzó a hablar con tono calmo y neutral. —Como podrás ver, a Silas se le ocurrió un método para que podamos comunicarnos nuevamente. Es recomendable, sin embargo, que no pasemos demasiado tiempo juntos por ahora. Lo mismo vale para Lupin.

—Sí, señor.

—Tomá asiento. —ordenó Severus y él también fue a sentarse pero del otro lado del escritorio para de esa forma poner algo de distancia. Nunca en un millón de años se le habría podido ocurrir que llegaría a encontrarse en una situación en la que le resultara difícil tratar de contener sus sentimientos de afecto y… amor. —Estuviste teniendo sueños de Lockhart…? —preguntó, había estado a punto de agregar _Harry_ pero había logrado evitarlo.

—Sí. —asintió Harry— No sé por qué.

—Llegaste a entender y a aceptar a Kit, pero eso no significa necesariamente que también llegaras a entender y a aceptar la situación.

—Entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no se repitan? —preguntó Harry con ojos llorosos al tiempo que se envolvía el torso con los brazos— Quiero dejar de soñar con eso… no quiero volver a pensar en eso nunca…

—Querés olvidarte. —dijo Severus con voz dura, era claramente una reconvención. Harry hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada. —Desistí de inmediato de esa actitud. Tratar de huir de los problemas sólo los empeoraría. Sería darle a Lockhart mayor poder sobre vos. ¿Es eso lo que querés?

—No. —susurró Harry siempre con la vista baja.

—Entonces tenés que afrontar lo que pasó, es la única manera de llegar a superarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry alzando la mirada.

Severus sintió como si se le estrujara el corazón al verlo así tan desamparado. Pero pudo controlarse y su expresión siguió tan impasible como antes. —Ya te había mencionado en una oportunidad anterior que esto podría llegar a ser necesario. Creo que es necesario que enfrentes a Lockhart. Para decirle a la cara que él ya no puede hacerte daño. Porque vos no se lo vas permitir, porque ahora sos más fuerte que entonces. Incluso decirle que lo vas a denunciar para que sea castigado debidamente por lo que hizo.

—¡Pero, señor…! —protestó Harry con los ojos desorbitados de pánico.

—Harry… —retomó Severus muy serio— Sé que va a ser muy duro. Nunca dije que iba a ser de otra forma. Pero vos querés mejorarte y ésta es muy probablemente la única forma. Será preciso que venzas el miedo y el pesar, pero decirle esas cosas al que te hizo daño te va a hacer sentir bien. Y… —vaciló un instante, decirle directamente que iba a estar a su lado quizá no era prudente porque podría atraer a Rose— sé que yo me voy a sentir muy bien siendo testigo de cómo ponés a Lockhart en su lugar.

El pánico de Harry cedió un poco y hasta una sonrisa débil se le asomó a los labios. Se acordaba de que Severus ya detestaba a Lockhart incluso antes de saber lo que le había hecho. Bien podía imaginárselo disfrutando de la escena. Pero el ánimo no le duró. No creía que él pudiera hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente valiente. No quería volver a ver a Lockhart nunca más.

—He descubierto… —empezó a decir Severus con mucha prudencia— que vos no fuiste la única víctima… sería conveniente también para el otro enfrentarlo.

—Yo… creo… que sería más fácil para mí… si lo confrontáramos juntos. —admitió. Por un lado, la idea de tener a alguien en su misma situación a su lado ayudaba… por otro, significaba que iba a tener que revelarle todo a otro… ¿Iba a poder, se animaría?

—Primero tengo que hablar con él. Él no sabe que yo sé. Podría negarse a que yo te revele su identidad. Y para eso necesito la ayuda de Lupin… como ya sabés, no tengo reputación de alguien que pueda brindar apoyo o consuelo. Le voy a contar a Lupin el crimen que cometió Lockhart… pero me abstendré de mencionar tu nombre si eso es lo que preferís.

Harry reflexionó unos instantes en silencio. Ciertamente Severus iba a tener que recurrir a Remus… pero era evidente que, quienquiera que fuera la otra víctima, no iba querer aceptar a Snape para que lo ayudara… pero Harry no quería que Remus se enterara de lo que le había pasado…

—No va a pensar distinto de vos si se entera… yo sé lo que pasó y no pienso distinto de vos. Vos no tuviste la culpa. —aclaró Severus con calma.

—No quiero que me tenga lástima.

Severus alzó una comisura. —Puedo asegurarte que no va a ser lástima la emoción que se le va suscitar cuando lo sepa. Tiene una profunda veta de protector… en particular con aquellos a los que les tiene afecto. Creo que la primera emoción va a ser unas ganas tremendas de descuartizar a Lockhart. Lástima, no va a cruzar por su cabeza.

—¿Dice eso porque es un licántropo?

—¿Él te lo contó? —preguntó Severus sorprendido— ¿Y a vos no te molesta?

—No veo por qué habría de molestarme. Sigue siendo el mismo Remus… y con la poción la cosa es más tolerable.

—Preferirías decírselo o esperar… probablemente terminaría deduciéndolo aunque no se lo dijeras… y necesito que me ayude con el otro alumno.

—¿Podríamos… podríamos esperar… hasta que él ayude al otro alumno… hasta que los dos estemos listos para enfrentar a Lockhart? Creo que yo no me animaría a decírselo…

—De acuerdo. Pero vos vas a estar presente cuando se lo cuente. Es algo que tenés que enfrentar… tenés que ser fuerte, Harry.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Harry, se sentía exhausto pero también asustado… y enojado.

—¿Por qué no te ponés a tocar durante un rato? —sugirió Severus— Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, cuando termines dejá todo como esté, yo me ocuparé de reacomodar cuando vuelva.

—Gracias, señor.

oOo

—Lupin, vení a mi oficina inmediatamente. —lo convocó a través de la chimenea. Harry se había marchado unos minutos antes.

Lupin ingresó unos segundos después. —¿Qué pasa, Severus? ¿Harry está bien?

—Harry está bien. Es por otro alumno que estoy preocupado. —respondió Snape con algo de brusquedad y caminó hasta pararse junto al escritorio— Descubrí hace poco que Lockhart tiene antecedentes de abuso sexual de menores. Estuve investigando con mucha discreción y pude determinar que hay un alumno que fue victima de él el año pasado. De mí no va a aceptar consejo, consuelo u orientación. Vas a tener que ocuparte vos.

—¡Por Dios, Severus! — exclamó Lupin escandalizado al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una silla— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

—Eso no tiene importancia. —dijo Severus poniéndole mala cara— Ya me puse en contacto con la familia del chico. Te están esperando, pero no saben por qué vas a ir a verlos. Les dije que necesitás un lugar donde residir porque tus aposentos están siendo reparados y reacondicionados. Inventá alguna otra cosa para que la excusa sea más creíble.

—Naturalmente que voy a ayudar, pero… ¿qué con Harry? ¿Y qué sabe el director de todo esto?

—Por el momento no sabe nada. Comunicale que vas a estar ausente esta semana para recuperarte mejor de la luna llena. De Lockhart y del alumno no sabe nada. Y no va saberlo hasta que el alumno esté mejor preparado para asumir la situación. —dijo Severus y le tendió un libro— Este libro trata sobre abuso sexual y brinda posibilidades para la recuperación de la víctima. Leelo con minuciosa atención.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Lupin con voz muy suave.

—Vos sabés comprender el dolor y el pesar. Te tocó soportar mucho de eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero más importante que eso, a pesar de la antipatía que te tengo, sé que sos alguien en quien se puede confiar. En cuanto a Harry, según Silas, durante cierto tiempo es mejor moderar los sentimientos de protección… y creo que a vos va a resultarte difícil comportarte de manera neutra con él… una semana le permitirá entender mejor a Rose y esperemos que se estabilice un poco.

—Si a vos te parece que es lo mejor… —concedió Lupin. No era estúpido, era consciente de que Snape sabía más de Psicología que él. Harry estaría en buenas manos y la separación por unos días podía ser beneficiosa para su recuperación.

—Andá a prepararte. Partís mañana a la mañana.

oOo

Harry se mantuvo casi toda la semana apartado de Snape. Ocupó el tiempo estudiando algunas horas con Hermione y muchas más horas divirtiéndose con Ron. Era bueno, al menos por unos días, olvidarse de las cosas serias y comportarse como un chico. Hubo muchas batallas de bolas de nieve y se hartaron de comer golosinas.

A Snape había ido a verlo en dos oportunidades. La mayor parte del tiempo había estado tocando el piano, pero habían tenido algunas conversaciones breves sobre los sueños. En realidad también esas charlas lo ayudaron, Snape sabía poner sus sueños en perspectiva y poco a poco lo iba convenciendo de que tenía la fortaleza necesaria para sobreponerse a ellos.

Llegó finalmente el lunes tres de enero, los alumnos ya estaban de regreso en la escuela. Remus también, había vuelto el día anterior. Harry lo había saludado brevemente. En la torre había mucha algarabía, todos hablaban de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. A Oliver casi le dio un síncope cuando se enteró de que a Harry le habían regalado una Firebolt y que se la habían quitado.

Oliver había regresado más fanático que nunca y había programado prácticas todos los días hasta el siguiente juego. Tenían que ganar sí o sí o quedarían fuera de carrera por la Copa. Snape decidió que tendrían sólo una sesión durante los fines de semana. Harry suspiró aliviado, a como estaban las cosas no sabía de dónde iba a sacar tiempo para hacer los deberes.

Pensaba que con una agenda tan atiborrada a Remus lo iba a ver poco, pero el profesor le recordó la promesa que le había hecho de enseñarle el encantamiento para defenderse de los dementors. Acordaron encontrarse en el aula de Defensa dos veces por semana para practicar el _Patronus_. Que resultó ser un encantamiento dificilísimo. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto a poner todo el empeño y la dedicación que fueran necesarios.

El esfuerzo dio resultado. Dos semanas más tarde logró convocar a su Patronus perfectamente. Era un ciervo macho. Remus había quedado muy sorprendido y también algo triste cuando lo había visto. Harry también se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que era igual al Patronus de su padre. A partir de allí empezó a practicarlo con un boggart, sin embargo redujeron las prácticas a una vez por semana, el encantamiento era muy extenuante y Remus no quería que se enfermara.

El tiempo pareció pasar muy rápido. Estaba tan ocupado y llegaba tan cansado a dormir que prácticamente no había tenido pesadillas. Nunca le preguntó a Snape quién era la otra víctima o cuándo irían a enfrentar a Lockhart. Rose no había vuelto a salir, no pasaba mucho tiempo con los profesores y cuando estaban juntos todo se manejaba con cierta distancia, muy profesional.

Ese mes escribió mucho en el diario. Pero sólo habló con Silas y Gabriel en dos oportunidades. Las dos veces les pidió consejo sobre Hermione. Estaba exigiéndose demasiado y empezaba a verse enferma. Pero sus _alter_ no le proporcionaron mucha ayuda. Silas opinó que ella era lo suficientemente mayor para resolver sobre su propia vida, si se estaba haciendo daño la culpa era de ella. Gabriel le sugirió que le aconsejara que se tomara uno o dos días de descanso cada tanto. Ron también estaba preocupado por ella, pero cada vez que intentaban decirle algo al respecto se ponía agresiva primero y enseguida estallaba en llanto. Harry decidió que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila porque cualquier acción empeoraba la situación.

oOo

Estaban ya a 8 de febrero, el partido Gryffindor-Ravenclaw se jugaba dos días después. Todos los del equipo estaban muy nerviosos. Ravenclaw había perdido contra Slytherin, Los dos equipos necesitaban ganar si querían quedar en carrera. Y para peor a Harry todavía no le habían devuelto la escoba.

Durante la última semana había atosigado a Remus y Severus para que lograran de alguna forma que se la devolvieran. Quizá algo habían hecho porque la profesora McGonagall se la dio en su cuarto muy sonriente justo ese día.

—Fue revisada minuciosa y exhaustivamente y no detectamos nada peligroso. Parece que tiene Ud. un muy buen amigo en alguna parte, señor Potter.

Harry no cabía en sí de la alegría. ¡La recuperaba! Y cierto era que tenía no uno sino dos buenos amigos. ¡Se sentía tan feliz! Pero no… no podía dejar salir a Rose, ¡y mucho menos delante de la profesora!

—Sugeriría que la pruebe lo antes posible… —dijo ella— Y otra cosa, Potter, ¡haga todo lo posible para que ganemos!

—¡Sí, señora! —contestó con una sonrisa y partió corriendo, trató de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en la escoba y de no pensar ni en Remus ni en Severus. Ayudó que cuando bajó a la sala común todos lo rodearon, estaban fascinados, todos querían tocarla. Harry les dio el gusto. Por supuesto que sería él el que la estrenaría, no veía la hora de que llegara la práctica del día siguiente.

Una hora más tarde subió con Ron para irse a acostar. Estaba acomodando la escoba en un rincón cuando Ron pegó un grito.

—¿Scabbers? ¡Está muerto! —aulló— ¡Mirá…!

Había manchas de sangre en las sábanas y había además algunos pelos rojizos que indudablemente eran de Crookshanks. Al parecer el gato había ganado finalmente la guerra con el roedor.

Ron bajó a la sala común como una tromba y Harry bajó detrás de él. Le gritó de todo a Hermione al tiempo que le enrostraba la sábana ensangrentada. Ella se defendió aduciendo que no había nada que probara que fuera Crookshanks el culpable. Ron siguió gritando con rabia y ella pasó a gritar también repitiendo los mismos argumentos con empecinamiento. _Probablemente esto va a ser el fin de la amistad entre e_llos, pensó Harry.

oOo

Al día siguiente en el Gran Salón todos querían ver la escoba. Oliver la depositó sobre la mesa con el nombre grabado en letras doradas cara arriba. Todos querían tocarla por lo menos una vez.

Incluso Malfoy se había aproximado. El Slytherin se había mantenido con un perfil muy bajo durante las últimas semanas. Harry sabía que Silas le había susurrado algo la vez anterior, pero no sabía exactamente qué le había dicho. Las veces que le había preguntado, Silas había respondido con vaguedades. Sentía curiosidad de oír lo que Malfoy fuera a decir, pero se decepcionó puesto que fueron los insultos habituales.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a poder manejar una escoba como ésa, Potter? Es una lástima que entre los tantos accesorios que trae no venga incluido un paracaídas… te sería muy útil si algún dementor se acercara demasiado.

Harry estaba apunto de contestar pero Silas lo desplazó y tomó el control. Pestañeó varias veces pero pudo ubicarse casi de inmediato. No hizo caso del dolor de cabeza que empezaba a gestársele a la altura de las sienes y le dirigió a Malfoy una sonrisa helada. Con satisfacción comprobó que un apenas aparente destello de inquietud se había encendido en los ojos grises del príncipe de Slytherin.

—Es una lástima que vos no le puedas fijar un brazo adicional a la tuya, _Draco_. —respondió Silas enfatizando particularmente el nombre— Visto que ninguno de los dos tuyos sirve para capturar la snitch.

Silas se retrotrajo con una comisura en alto y Harry volvió a salir. La mesa de Gryffindor había estallado en rugidos de risas y varios le palmeaban la espalda por la ocurrencia. Malfoy se apresuró a alejarse pero Harry se había quedado con el dolor de cabeza. Respondió con breves asentimientos a las felicitaciones. Sentía las mejillas ardientes pero no estaban así de vergüenza por los elogios sino de enojo contra  
Silas que lo había desplazado a la fuerza.

oOo

Oliver pronunció las palabras de aliento de último momento e ingresaron al campo de juego. Fueron recibidos con un rugido de vivas y aplausos.

Harry estudió con la mirada a la buscadora del equipo oponente, Cho Chang, era la única chica en el equipo. La había visto jugar anteriormente, era buena, pero él contaba con la ventaja de una Firebolt. El partido empezó poco después a un ritmo muy acelerado que se mantuvo de manera constante, ambos equipos convirtieron tantos, si bien Gryffindor llevaba una pequeña ventaja.

Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que Cho no tenía intenciones de ubicar la snitch por su cuenta, toda la primera hora se la había pasado siguiéndolo. Era sumamente fastidioso puesto que se hacía muy difícil maniobrar en vuelo teniendo a alguien de manera constante a tan corta distancia. Había avistado la snitch en dos oportunidades pero se le había escapado por tener que esquivarla.

La tercera vez que la vio flotando y brillando dorada cerca de los aros de Ravenclaw, recurrió a otra estrategia. Se lanzó hacia abajo casi en picada, Cho lo siguió naturalmente. La intención de Harry era cambiar de dirección repentinamente a corta distancia del suelo para luego ascender a toda velocidad aprovechado la ventaja de la Firebolt para llegar antes a la snitch. Pero justo cuando alzó el mango de la escoba para remontarse una vez más vio a los tres dementors que habían invadido el campo. Cho lanzó un chillido. Quizá porque ella también los había visto o quizá porque había estado a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Harry frenó bruscamente el ascenso y sin perder un segundo lanzó su Patronus contra las criaturas. El colosal ciervo plateado brotó majestuoso y arremetió contra ellos. Harry no se detuvo a ver el resultado, tenía una bola que capturar y tenía que aprovechar la confusión de Cho. Aceleró al máximo hacia arriba. Pocos segundos después agarró la snitch y descendió triunfal con los brazos en alto.

Estallaron gritos de júbilo y fueron muchos los que lo rodearon, todos quería abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Harry se dejó estrujar muy contento. Cuando la ronda se hubo completado oyó la voz de Remus elogiando su Patronus. Se volvió en dirección al sonido, sonrió más ampliamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Lo logré! —le susurró al oído— ¡Los dementors no me afectaron, no sentí nada!

—Es que no eran dementors. —le aclaró Remus riendo y le señaló con un gesto a los tres Slythrins abatidos y esparcidos sobre el césped— ¡Buen susto el que les diste! ¡Pero más que merecido se lo tenían!

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Flint, Montague y Warrington lo observaban desde el suelo con miradas asesinas. Harry se despidió de ellos saludándolos burlón con un descarado gesto de la manita. Los de su equipo lo alzaron en andas y lo llevaron de regreso al castillo. Hubo una gran fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor esa noche, todos participaron… menos Hermione. Cuando Harry fue a llamarla, ella explotó en un ataque de histeria, clamando que tenía mucho que estudiar y que no podía perder ni un segundo de tiempo. Harry optó por una rápida retirada.

oOo

Harry se despertó de repente con los ecos de un grito desgarrador resonándole en los oídos. Durante un segundo pensó que se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas, pero al siguiente Ron dejó oír otro alarido aterrado.

Saltó de la cama de inmediato para ver qué pasaba, lo mismo hicieron los otros. Ron estaba sentado en la suya mirando espantado las cortinas que habían sido reducidas a jirones.

—¡Black! —chilló— ¡Estuvo aquí! ¡Hace apenas unos segundos! ¡Desgarró las cortinas con un cuchillo y estuvo a punto de apuñalarme!

—¡Bajemos! —los urgió harry— ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!

Bajaron la escalera sin demora, Ron estaba temblando, muy alterado. Algunos alumnos que se habían despertado con los gritos de Ron ya estaban en la sala común y otros más se les fueron uniendo. McGonagall llegó unos instantes más tarde. Dean y Seamus, hablando al mismo tiempo, le contaron lo ocurrido.

—¿Pero qué disparates están diciendo? —se sorprendió la profesora— Nadie puede pasar sin la contraseña.

—¡Pregúntele a él! —gritó Ron señalando la puerta— ¡Pregúntele si vio a Black!

McGonagall lo miró con incredulidad pero se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. El retrato de la dama gorda había sido reemplazado por el de Sir Cadogan.

—Sir Cadogan, ¿dejó Ud. entrar a un hombre en la torre hace unos momentos?

—Ciertamente, mi buena señora. —respondió el caballero. Todos sabían que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

—Pero… ¡¿cómo?! —replicó ella anonada— ¿Y la contraseña…?

—Me la dio correctamente. —se justificó sir Cadogan— En realidad tenía escritas en un trozo de pergamino todas las contraseñas de la semana.

—¡¿Pero quién… —tartamudeó ella que de golpe se había puesto blanca como tiza— quién pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para poner por escrito todas las contraseñas… y extraviarlas para peor?

Un Neville Longbottom muy consternado levantó lentamente una mano temblorosa. La profesora le clavó una mirada helada como para congelar el infierno. Pero no pronunció ninguna palabra recriminatoria. Se volvió al retrato y le ordenó que no dejara entrar o salir a nadie hasta que ella misma revocara la orden. Era preciso revisar el castillo minuciosamente.

Todos empezaron a hablar desordenada y nerviosamente cuando se hubo ido. Nadie podía explicarse cómo había hecho Black para esquivar… ¡dos veces! a los dementors que rodeaban la escuela.

Los únicos que no decían nada eran Harry, que estaba muy preocupado, y Neville, que había quedado como en estado de shock.

oOo

El incidente estaba en boca de todos al día siguiente durante el desayuno. Neville recibió un vociferador de su abuela recriminándole su insensatez y torpeza. El pobre chico huyó corriendo y a los trompicones hacia la puerta, el vociferador lo siguió de cerca sin dejar de aullar.

oOo

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche, no había tenido una pesadilla y todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero le resultaba imposible. Abrió las cortinas y espió la habitación que estaba en penumbras. La cama de Neville tenía las cortinas descorridas y estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. Se bajó de la cama y fue hasta su baúl para sacar el mapa. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio el nombre de Neville en el baño.

Volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos, pero el sueño seguía resistiéndosele. Algo lo preocupaba aunque no pudiera definir claramente qué. Pero tenía que ver con Neville que todo ese día había deambulado como un zombi, con ojos rojizos de haber llorado tanto. No había tocado la comida, siempre con mirada perdida… y como vacía.

Empezó a asustarse porque pasaban los minutos y Neville no había vuelto. Decidió que era mejor que fuera investigar. Las luces estaban apagadas cuando empujó la puerta del baño. Frunció el ceño con mayor desconcierto. Lo llamó por su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ahora podía estar seguro de que había algo que estaba mal, el corazón comenzó a acelerársele en el pecho. Con un susurro encendió las luces. Neville yacía sobre el suelo, de costado dándole la espalda, ¡y en un charco de sangre!

—¡Silas! —invocó Harry espantado y se retrajo.

Silas avanzó muy controlado y cuando se acercó revoleó los ojos. Neville se había abierto ambas muñecas. Se agachó y le tomó las dos muñecas con una mano y sosteniendo la varita en la otra apuntó y empezó a canturrear. Las lesiones fueron cerrándose poco a poco. Neville giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, parecía estar muy poco consciente. Silas siguió murmurando encantamientos durante diez minutos hasta que las heridas desparecieron.

Le soltó las manos y susurró con tono duro. —¡Qué necio! La muerte nunca es una opción.

oOo


	13. Mucho en común

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Mucho en común**

Neville se había sentado, estaba apoyado contra la pared pero seguía en el charco de sangre. Lo estaba mirando con expresión de desamparo.

—Al menos podrías darme las gracias. —le reprochó Silas/Harry con una mirada desaprobadora y una mueca de desdén. Una expresión que Neville nunca le había visto. Pero de golpe cambió, Harry pestañeó varias veces, como si estuviera confundido y luego pareció verlo por primera vez, abrió grandes los ojos y se le arrodilló al lado.

—¡Neville! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó con voz preocupada— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Oh, Dios… toda esta sangre! ¡Voy a ir a buscar ayuda!

—¿Harry…? —pronunció Neville con desconcierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Sí…? —preguntó Harry con un manifiesto tono de gran preocupación.

Neville había pensado que a nadie le importaría si él se moría. ¿Por qué estaba Harry tan alterado? No se podía decir que ellos dos fueran amigos. ¿Y quién era Silas? ¿A quién había llamado cuando había entrado? Demasiadas preguntas… —Dejame tranquilo… —se oyó decir.

Naturalmente, Harry no podía dejarlo así. —¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué es lo que está tan mal?

—Vos nunca entenderías. No vos precisamente. —murmuró Neville. Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Era un incompetente incluso cuando de suicidarse se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir? —susurró Harry.

—¡Vos nunca entenderías qué es lo que se siente! ¡Que todos te detesten y que se burlen de vos! ¡Todos los días! ¡Y que te miren decepcionados! ¡Soy un fracaso como mago, como hijo y como ser humano! ¡Andate y dejame tranquilo! —bramó.

—Neville… yo… yo sé perfectamente lo que se siente…

—¡No es verdad! ¡No digas cosas para conformarme! —gritó y volvió a agarrar el cuchillo que había quedado sobre el suelo.

—¡Neville… pará! —suplicó Harry— No te estoy mintiendo…

—¡Vos sos un héroe! ¡Vos derrotaste al Señor Oscuro! Y sos una estrella jugando al quidditch… y sos inteligente… y a todos les caés bien. Vos sos especial… y todos te aprecian… y tus padres se sentirían orgullosos de vos… Mi abuela me vive diciendo lo decepcionados que se sentirían mis padres conmigo… hasta llegó a decirme alguna vez que hasta era mejor que estuvieran locos porque de esa forma se ahorraban la vergüenza de verse deshonrados por mí.

Harry no sabía bien qué hacer. Nunca antes le había tocado tener que consolar… o confortar a alguien… pero Neville tenía el cuchillo… ¡no podía permitir que volviera a usarlo! Pensó en Severus y en Remus y en la forma en que lo habían ayudado. Ellos se habían interesado en él y lo habían escuchado. Él podía entender el dolor de Neville, iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

—Yo no soy un héroe, Neville. —dijo con voz muy suave— Eso no es cierto. Y probablemente mis padres estarían muy decepcionados conmigo porque yo… nunca afronto los problemas… escapo de ellos… y me callo y no digo nada cuando me atribuyen logros que no son míos.

—¡Callate! —gritó Neville— Ya te dije que no quiero que inventes excusas para conformarme. ¡Vos protegiste la Piedra Filosofal! ¡Y mataste al basilisco y salvaste a Ginny! ¡No mientas!

—No te estoy mintiendo, Neville. —le aseguró Harry con ojos llenos de lágrimas— No fui yo… el que hizo esas cosas, fue Gabriel. Gabriel hizo todo eso… y mi mamá fue la que venció a Voldemort hace doce años… ¡nada de eso lo hice yo…!

Gabriel decidió que era mejor hacerlo que entrara porque se estaba descontrolando, él tomó su lugar. Neville notó el cambio de inmediato, quedó como paralizado de asombro, Gabriel aprovechó la instancia y le birló el cuchillo de la mano. —¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó con tono amable al tiempo que le alzaba una mano para examinar las heridas curadas. Notó además varias cicatrices viejas en el antebrazo, al parecer Neville recurría a cortarse con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Harry…? —farfulló Neville.

—Hum… no. —contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa— Yo soy Gabriel. Harry se estaba alterando un poco, así que yo salí a manejar las cosas por unos minutos.

—Ah… —dijo Neville que obviamente no entendía nada.

—Oíme… Harry se trastornaría extremadamente si vos te mataras. Y no es una buena idea… sería mejor que no lo intentaras de nuevo pero al menos desistí por esta noche. Ya son muchos los problemas con los que tenemos que lidiar. Me gustaría que conversaras con Harry, aunque vos no lo creas ustedes tienen mucho en común. Me parece que si hablan, los dos van a empezar a sentirse mucho mejor. Me consta que hay momentos en los que Harry se siente solo, incluso con todos nosotros viviendo dentro de él. Y permitime que te dé un buen consejo, no creas lo que se dice de El Niño Que Sobrevivió… es muy poco lo que vos sabés sobre Harry, diría que prácticamente nada.

—De acuerdo. —logró articular Neville aunque seguía muy confundido.

—Parece que Silas hizo un excelente trabajo curándote. ¿Te parece que vas a necesitar más atención médica? Puedo llevarte al ala hospitalaria…

—No… eh… no va a hacer falta…

—No quisiera que Harry te encuentre otra vez como hoy. ¿Pensás hacer esto de nuevo?

—No… —contestó Neville y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Bien, creo que ya me puedo retirar entonces. —dijo Gabriel.

Neville alzó la vista y pudo observar el cambio en la expresión y la postura, la confianza de Gabriel se había esfumado de los rasgos y cierto temor e incomodidad la habían reemplazado. Neville se permitió una tímida sonrisa y Harry se la devolvió y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. ¿Y vos?

—¿Podríamos… podríamos limpiar esto? — preguntó Harry señalando la sangre.

Neville se ruborizó un poco y sacó la varita. Pero tuvo que pronunciar el encantamiento tres veces para que toda la sangre desapareciera. Otra prueba más de su incompetencia, pensó. Se apretó las piernas contra el pecho y se largó a llorar.

Harry se le acercó y lo rodeó con un brazo. Neville se lo agradeció en silencio, seguía sintiéndose muy confundido, pero también agradecido. Y de repente y entre sollozos empezó a contarle todas sus tribulaciones. No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón que lo empujaba a hablar, quizá había sido el extraño comportamiento de Harry… Le contó de sus padres internados en St. Mungo, en estado prácticamente vegetativo por las torturas que habían soportado a manos de los mortífagos la noche de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

También le contó que sus familiares siempre habían pensado que era un squib porque su magia espontánea no se había evidenciado durante años. Y que le habían hecho cosas horribles para forzarla a manifestarse. Le contó lo contrariada que estaba su abuela con las notas espantosas que sacaba siempre y que ya lo había amenazado con echarlo de la casa. Y él sabía muy bien que nadie querría aceptar a un fracaso como él. Quedaría desamparado y sin hogar.

Le contó cómo lo habían insultado durante ese día por la terrible metida de pata con lo de las contraseñas. Él estaba convencido de que se merecía cualquier cosa que le dijeran porque por su estupidez había puesto en peligro a Ron y todos los otros. Él no merecía estar en Hogwarts. Era algo evidente. Y muchos se lo habían dicho directo a la cara. No tenía ningún amigo y el que lo hubieran puesto en Gryffindor parecía una pésima broma del Sombrero, él no tenía nada de valiente. Le tenía miedo a todo Y no hacía más que cometer una torpeza detrás de otra… vivía tropezándose casi a cada paso. Únicamente era bueno trabajando con las plantas… pero ésa era una actividad que poca utilidad le aportaba.

Harry había empezado a sentirse muy culpable durante toda la confesión de Neville. Él también se rodeó las piernas y las apretó contra el pecho. —Yo debería haberme dado cuenta hace rato de lo desdichado que eras. Compartí el mismo cuarto con vos durante más de dos años… no que quisiera marginarte a propósito… pero vos eras siempre tan tímido y callado… aunque eso no es más que una excusa para tratar de justificarme. Quisiera poder cambiar eso a partir de ahora. No merezco ser tu amigo pero me gustaría serlo. Creo que con vos puedo hablar con toda sinceridad, algo que nunca hice hasta ahora con alguien de mi edad. Nunca pensé que pudiera haber alguien que me comprendiera, siempre me guardé mis problemas para mí. Nunca me animé a mostrarme como realmente soy, tenía miedo. Yo tampoco merezco estar en Gryffindor, de no haber sido por mi… _condición_, muy probablemente habría terminado en Slytherin.

Harry le contó entonces de su infancia. Y cómo había sido crecer siempre odiado en casa de los Dursley. Qué vivían diciéndole que él no servía para nada. Le describió el armario y los juegos crueles de _La cacería de Harry_. Le contó de su soledad, de su aislamiento, del desprecio permanente que siempre le habían mostrado. De las mentiras que siempre le habían hecho creer… De que el día que había cumplido once años se había enterado de la verdad de muchas cosas de labios de Hagrid, no había sabido hasta ese momento que era un mago y había estado convencido de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente.

Harry prosiguió con el nacimiento de Silas y cómo había sido que había terminado en Gryffindor. Luego pasó al surgimiento de Gabriel varios meses más tarde. Y le repitió lo que ya le había dicho, que Gabriel era el que había hecho todas esas cosas que le atribuían a él.

Neville lo escuchó con mucha atención, en ningún momento lo interrumpió. Había mucha comprensión en su mirada, pero Harry no detectó lástima en sus ojos en ningún momento.

Fue así que Harry se animó a profundizar sus confidencias. Primero habló de Snape y de todo lo que lo había ayudado ese verano

Tartamudeando y entre sollozos Harry le contó de Lockhart y de que ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que había integrado a Kit. —Él me decía que era hermoso… y yo me quedaba quieto… y lo dejaba hacer… me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones… todavía puedo oírme gimiendo de placer… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me resulta difícil creer que me haya prestado a eso! ¡Lo detestaba! ¡No quería nada de eso! Pero tenía miedo y me sentía desamparado… y Kit… a ella le gustaba…

Neville lo interrumpió envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo. Los dos lloraron durante un largo rato el uno en el hombro del otro. Y fue entonces que Neville también se sinceró, susurrándole al oído: —A mí me hizo lo mismo… yo también tenía miedo… no podía decírselo a nadie… pensaba que nadie me iba a creer… él era un profesor… y una personalidad famosa…

Neville estaba muy alterado, respirar se le hacía difícil. Se separó y apeló a la vía de escape habitual, el recurso que le permitía calmarse en crisis como ésa. Recuperó el cuchillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo. Dio resultado pero no fue suficiente, necesitó hacer otros dos cortes. Recién entonces consiguió calmarse. Levantó tímidamente la vista esperando encontrarse con una mirada reprobadora.

Harry había vuelto a abrazarse las piernas contra el pecho. Los ojos verdes lo observaban fijos pero no había horror ni rechazo en ellos, sólo compresión quizá mezclada con algo de pesar. Harry había recurrido a crear otras personalidades, Neville a cortarse. Eran técnicas de defensa… aunque ambas tuvieran también consecuencias dañinas.

—Creo que Gabriel tenía razón, tenemos mucho en común. —suspiró Neville.

Harry asintió.

—No te sientas mal… quiero decir, por no haberme casi notado, en cierta forma creo que yo tampoco te presté atención…

—Lo que me haría sentir mal… —empezó a decir Harry, pero se interrumpió. Luego señaló hacia las muñecas de Neville, hacia las heridas ya curadas pero que podrían haber sido mortales.

—No te inquietes… —dijo Neville y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amarga— Ahora tengo un amigo… y le prometí a Gabriel que no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

Harry sonrió y le apoyó la cabeza sobre un hombro.

oOo

Durante la semana siguiente fueron inseparables, si bien nadie llegó a notarlo. Ron estaba encantado de ser el centro de atención, todos querían oír el relato del ataque de Black que había estado a punto de costarle la vida de sus propios labios. Hermione vivía haciendo tarea o corriendo de un lado a otro. Ellos compartieron mucho tiempo charlando o jugando, básicamente estaban aprendiendo a ser amigos.

Harry incluso lo invitó a que probara la Firebolt. Neville reaccionó aterrado al principio pero Gabriel salió, lo contagió con su confianza y lo fue guiando durante las vueltas. A Harry no lo molestó la interferencia de Gabriel, lo ponía contento que a Gabriel le gustara Neville y que tratara de ayudarlo. Hasta Silas parecía haber aprobado tácitamente la nueva compañía.

A veces el Slytherin salía durante las clases de Pociones para burlarse de Snape a sus espaldas. Una forma astuta de hacerle perder a Neville algo del miedo que le inspiraba el profesor. Snape se había dado cuenta casi enseguida, pero no había aplicado medidas disciplinarias. Temía que Silas pudiera desquitarse poniéndolo en situaciones humillantes delante de todos, sabía que Silas seguía muy resentido con él. Las dos pociones que preparó Neville esa semana fueron exitosas.

Neville, por su parte, pudo ayudarlo con Rose. Como nuevamente estaba incursionando en su esfera, Rose había empezado a mostrarse inquieta. Neville tuvo la idea de que trabajaran juntos en Herbología para que ella pudiera salir. Al principio Neville se sintió un poco incómodo, como le había pasado a Snape, al ver a Harry actuando como Rose, pero se acostumbró rápido a los modales y al comportamiento del _alter_.

Para Neville fue probablemente la mejor semana de su vida, no recurrió ni siquiera una vez a cortarse. Para Harry también fue muy buena, saberse aceptado por sí mismo lo hacía sentirse libre. Y había empezado a entender la opinión de Silas, que siempre había sostenido que Ron y Hermione no eran en realidad "tan buenos amigos". Neville realmente se interesaba por él… Ron y Hermione últimamente habían estado demasiado absorbidos en sus propias cosas y problemas. Seguían siendo sus amigos… pero por comparación…

Ese viernes Hagrid los mandó llamar, a Ron y a él, a su cabaña para reconvenirlos. Hermione había ido a verlo llorando varias veces, muy angustiada porque Ron la detestaba y ella además estaba muy abrumada con todas las clases y los deberes. Ron todavía seguía furioso y no muy dispuesto a cambiar de actitud, pero Harry prometió hacer lo posible para animarla un poco.

oOo

Dos veces por semana, Harry y Neville se escapaban furtivamente para asistir a las sesiones de terapia con los profesores Snape y Lupin respectivamente. No era tarea sencilla porque habían asignado trolls de seguridad como guardias de la torre de Gryffindor. Silas había encontrado la solución, aplicaba antes de salir un encantamiento para enmascarar los olores, de ese modo los trolls no podían ubicarlos por el olfato y el Manto aseguraba que no pudieran verlos.

Tras las últimas sesiones, Harry finalmente se sentía en condiciones de afrontar a Lockhart, pero antes debían contarle todo a Lupin. Como habían acordado, fue Severus el que habló pero tanto Harry como Neville estaban presentes.

Una vez superado el shock inicial, Remus los abrazó a los dos muy estrechamente y se ofreció a ir con ellos también. Pero Snape se opuso. —A vos te va a tocar mantener distraído a Dumbledore.

La visita a St. Mungo quedó programada para el sábado de la semana siguiente, el sábado de esa semana era uno de los de salidas a Hogsmeade e inconveniente por lo tanto.

Antes de separarse esa noche, Lupin le susurró a Snape en un aparte. —Hacéselo pagar también de mi parte… una escoria como ésa no merece piedad.

Snape se limitó a asentir en silencio.

oOo

Ese sábado Harry bajó a despedir a Ron que partió solo hacia Hogsmeade. Neville, que había decidido quedarse en el castillo, le preguntó en qué ocuparían el día. Harry le respondió que tenía pensado hacerle compañía a Hermione en la biblioteca.

—Aunque no creo que nos preste mucha atención. —agregó suspirando— Igual voy a aprovechar para redactar el deber sobre vampiros que nos asignó Lupin. ¿Vos vas a posponerlo hasta mañana?

—No, voy con vos. En una de ésas podemos convencer a Silas para que nos ayude. Él sabe todo de todo.

—La adulación te va a servir para empezar, pero vas a necesitar más que eso para lograr sobornarlo. —dijo Harry riendo.

La encontraron rodeada de libros y muy enfrascada en el trabajo como siempre. Apenas si masculló una respuesta cuando la saludaron. Los dos revolearon los ojos pero se ubicaron en la misma mesa.

Neville desenrolló una hoja de pergamino y preguntó. —Entonces… ¿cómo era el asunto del ajo y los vampiros? ¿Tienen que comerlo o la simple proximidad ya les resulta dañina?

oOo

Esa noche durante la cena Ron les dio las bolsas de golosinas que le habían encargado y les contó lo que había hecho durante el paseo. Aparentemente para él el punto más destacado era la riña que había tenido con Malfoy, el Slytherin había recibido varios proyectiles de barro.

Cuando subieron a la torre y entraron en la sala común, Hermione vino corriendo hacia ellos con la cara bañada en lágrimas. —Hagrid perdió el caso. —les informó sollozando— Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak. Ésta es la nota que me mandó.

Harry la tomó y se puso a leerla, Ron también la leyó espiando por encima del hombro de Harry.

—No pueden hacer esto. Todos saben que Malfoy exageró lo de la herida. —murmuró Harry muy consternado. En ningún momento se había imaginado que podían llegar a eso. Suponía que Dumbledore pondría en juego sus influencias para que Hagrid ganara el caso.

—El papá de Malfoy presionó a los jurados. —explicó Hermione tratando de contener el llanto— Va a haber una apelación… siempre la hay… pero creo que las posibilidades de que cambien el fallo son prácticamente nulas.

—No nos podemos dar por vencidos. —intervino Ron— Y esta vez no vas a trabajar sola, Hermione. Prometo ayudar en serio.

—¡Oh, Ron…! —exclamó ella y se le echó encima abrazándolo.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron hacer un prudente mutis para darles privacidad. Por un lado, Harry se alegraba de que sus amigos hicieran las paces, por otro, lo preocupaba un poco, cuando estaban bien avenidos era más difícil ocultarles cosas y Harry tenía muchos secretos.

Neville entendía las reservas de Harry para contarles. Ron era de los que se iban de la lengua sin darse cuenta y Hermione, si se enteraba, iba a querer oficiar de psicoterapeuta. Era mejor que no supieran de su condición. Neville le prometió que lo iba a ayudar a guardar el secreto hasta que Harry decidiera contárselo.

oOo

Al día siguiente, fueron un poco antes a la clase de Criaturas para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Hagrid. Sin embargo, Hagrid siguió muy deprimido, tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que la apelación que se resolvería en el mes de junio fuera a tener algún resultado positivo.

Cuando la clase terminó y volvían al castillo, el grupo de Slytherins iba un poco más adelante. Malfoy iba insultando a Hagrid e imaginaba encantado el momento en que la cabeza del hipogrifo rodaría bajo el hacha del verdugo. Hermione perdió el control, avanzó con grandes pasos, lo alcanzó, lo hizo dar vuelta y le plantó un puñetazo en plena cara con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar _deplorable_ a Hagrid! ¡Basura vil y perversa…! —le gritó ella enardecida.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ron en shock.

Neville le retuvo la mano cuando estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo a Malfoy. Los Slytherin habían sacado las varitas, pero los Gryffindors ya tenían las suyas preparadas. Malfoy consideró la situación durante unos instantes y decidió que lo mejor era emprender una prudente retirada.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Neville le soltó la mano.

—Hermione… —repitió Ron con manifiesta admiración.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se volvió hacia Harry, los ojos seguían ardiéndole de furia. —¡Más vale que les ganen en la final de quidditch! ¡No podría soportarlo si Slytherin triunfa!

—Mejor volvamos… —dijo Neville para poner paños fríos, Hermione estaba muy histérica, no fuera que también le pegara a Harry— O vamos a llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

Aunque corrieron igual llegaron tarde.

—Llegan atrasados. —los reconvino Flitwick con indulgencia— Dense prisa, estamos por practicar encantamientos para levantar el ánimo, ya se han formado las parejas.

Harry y Neville fueron a sentarse juntos. Pero cuando Ron se dio vuelta para formar pareja con Hermione… ya no estaba… ¡parecía haberse esfumado de repente!

—Qué extraño… —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— ¿Habrá ido al baño? Vení, Ron, trabajemos de a tres.

oOo

Hermione tampoco estuvo para el almuerzo. Subieron a la torre para ver si estaba allí. Faltaba todavía media hora para la clase de Adivinación. La encontraron sentada en un sillón, dormida, con un libro abierto sobre la falda. Ron la despertó, ella reaccionó horrorizada cuando le preguntó por qué había estado ausente en la clase de Encantamientos. Dijo que tenía que ir de inmediato a pedirle disculpas a Flitwick, se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

—Creo que se chifló del todo… —murmuró Ron.

Harry y Neville asintieron en silencio.

oOo

—¡Aquí hay algo! —exclamó Trelawney y agachó la cabeza para mirar bien de cerca la bola de cristal de Neville y Harry.

Harry ya sabía lo que se venía, algún augurio ominoso que anunciaba su muerte prematura de alguna forma particularmente brutal.

—Mi querido… está aquí, más claro que nunca antes… acechándote, más cerca que nunca… ¡el Grim…!

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —estalló Hermione— ¡No nos venga otra vez con esa ridiculez del Grim!

Todos la miraron. Trelawney, espantada, Neville y Harry con ojos desorbitados y Ron boquiabierto.

—Siento decirle, mi querida… —empezó a decir la profesora con desdén cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión inicial— … que desde el primer momento que entró a mi aula fue evidente que Ud. no posee el don que el noble arte de la Adivinación requiere. No recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno con una mentalidad tan prosaica como la suya.

—¡Como Ud. diga! —replicó Hermione prácticamente gritando— ¡Renuncio! ¡No me sobra el tiempo precisamente! ¡Y no estoy como para perderlo asistiendo a clases con un fraude con Ud.!

Se puso de pie y salió del aula dejando atrás a muchos pares de ojos anonadados.

—Se chifló sin remedio… —susurró Ron— …como una cabra…

oOo

—¿Hermione? —dijo Neville. Acababa de entrar a la biblioteca y se había acercado a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Hermione levantó la mirada, tenía ojeras muy marcadas y manchas de tinta en la mejilla y en la frente.

—¿Sí, Neville?

—Eh… ¿necesitás ayuda? Podría ayudarte a buscar referencias… o alguna otra cosa…

Ella lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos y de repente rompió en llanto. Neville se removió incómodo y le palmeó suavemente la espalda, no sabía por qué lloraba y tampoco sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Por suerte ella se calmó unos instantes después.

—Gracias, Neville. Realmente lo aprecio mucho… es que tengo tanto que hacer y no puedo abandonar nada porque a principio de año prácticamente le rogué a McGonagall para poder asistir a todas las clases.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Yo ya completé todos mis deberes.

—Me ahorrarías mucho tiempo si me corrigieras lo que ya tengo escrito. —dijo ella pasándole un fajo de folios.

—Con gusto. —respondió él, tomó asiento y se puso a leer.

oOo

Neville y Harry estaban muy nerviosos a pesar de la poción tranquilizante que les había hecho beber Snape. El profesor se dio cuenta pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Les tendió el traslador, una hoja de pergamino, y cuando los dos la agarraron pronunció la palabra de activación.

Arribaron a un callejón desierto en Londres. Neville se cayó sentado y Harry tambaleó jadeante agarrándose el estómago. Snape esperó pacientemente hasta que los dos se recompusieran.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry a Neville al tiempo que le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Eh… sí… —tartamudeó Neville.

Snape iba vestido con jeans azules y una camisa blanca, los chicos también se habían puesto ropa muggle. Cruzaron hasta el negocio que estaba del otro lado de la calle, tenía un cartel que rezaba: _Purge & Dows, S.A._ Y otro cartel que anunciaba: _Cerrado por reformas._

Snape habló con el maniquí que estaba en la vidriera y recibió un breve gesto de aprobación en respuesta. Observó hacía ambos lados para constatar que no hubiera ojos curiosos mirándolos y los tres atravesaron la barrera. Harry se sorprendió mucho, Neville no, había venido muchas veces antes a visitar a sus padres.

Había muchos pacientes esperando sentados en el hall de entrada. Snape enfiló hacia el mostrador de admisión, los chicos lo siguieron.

La recepcionista era una bruja regordeta que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo servirlos? —preguntó afable.

—Tengo una autorización para visitar al señor Lockhart.

La empleada revisó una planilla. —Ah, sí… aquí está, ¿cómo se llama Ud.?

—Severus Snape.

Ella asintió. —Firme aquí, por favor.

Completado el trámite, el profesor se encaminó hacia las escaleras, seguido por los chicos.

—¿Adónde vamos, señor? —preguntó tartamudeante Neville cuando iban por el tercer rellano.

—Al cuarto piso, está en el pabellón Jonas Hectare.

—El año pasado estaba en el mismo pabellón que mis padres. Una vez lo vi… —dijo Neville con voz temblorosa. Harry le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, era una forma de brindarle apoyo pero también una forma de controlar el pánico que lo estaba invadiendo.

—Así es. —dijo Snape— Pero hace unos meses empezó a mostrar signos de mejora y lo trasladaron. La varita usada para el hechizo de memoria era defectuosa. En el último informe constaba que ya había logrado recordar casi toda su infancia y que paulatinamente otras memorias iban volviendo.

Neville y Harry se alteraron más de lo que ya estaban al oírlo, prácticamente se abrazaron el uno al otro, temblaban y respiraban jadeantes.

—¿Se acuerda de…? —empezó a preguntar Harry con voz angustiada y cerró los ojos apretándolos.

—Es posible. De su vida adulta sólo recuerda algunas cosas… pero no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que se lo preguntemos. —contestó Snape.

Gabriel abrió los ojos. Enderezó la postura de inmediato y la expresión del rostro cambió de repente, irradiaba fuerza y confianza como siempre. Neville le sonrió y se apretó más contra él. Snape lo miró con muy mala cara.

—Esto no está funcionando. —declaró Gabriel con tono airado y sin arredrase por el fastidio del profesor— ¡Harry está muy alterado y Neville parece a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento!

—¡Por supuesto que están alterados! ¡No hemos venido para una acogedora reunión familiar! —replicó Snape con brusquedad— Pero es necesario para que no sigan alterados por el resto de su vida. ¡Ahora andate, Gabriel!

—No. —respondió Gabriel simplemente al tiempo que apretaba más a Neville contra sí— Lo voy a acompañar hasta la puerta de la habitación, una vez allí Harry volverá a salir.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, no obstante asintió brevemente y retomó el ascenso. Gabriel se separó de Neville pero le tomó la mano. —Vos vas a poder hacer esto, Neville. Tanto vos como Harry van a poder. Ese hijo de puta no puede volver a lastimarlos. Snape no se lo va a permitir. Y Silas y yo tampoco. No hay nada a lo que tengas que tenerle miedo. ¡Y dale una buena patada en los huevos de mi parte!

Neville sonrió tímidamente y se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Snape se había adelantado un poco, cuando llegaron al cuarto piso Snape estaba esperándolos con expresión impaciente. Gabriel le sacó la lengua, Neville volvió a sonreír.

Un minuto más tarde entraron en el pabellón Hectare, Snape consultó brevemente con una auxiliar quien le indicó una de las puertas al fondo del corredor.

—Ya llegamos. —dijo Snape unos segundos después mirando severamente a Gabriel cuando estaban ya frente a la puerta.

—Todo va a salir bien. —le aseguró Gabriel con confianza. Neville asintió tenso. —Cuidámelo a Harry, nosotros vamos a estar vigilando con atención desde adentro.

—De acuerdo. —masculló Neville.

Gabriel sacudió ligeramente los hombros, relajó la postura y cerró los ojos. Harry volvió a abrirlos, pestañeó un par de veces e instintivamente se apoyó contra Neville. Snape suspiró y usó un encantamiento para levantar el ánimo sobre ambos. Recién entonces abrió la puerta. Hizo entrar a los chicos, ingresó él también y cerró la puerta.

Harry se desplomó al suelo, la espalda chocó contra la pared y empezó a hamacarse y a gimotear pidiendo perdón y prometiendo portarse bien. Severus se le arrodilló al lado y se puso a susurrar palabras de consuelo para calmarlo, asegurándole a Boy que no le iba a pasar nada malo y que él no estaba enojado. Neville se trastornó incluso más, hasta ese momento no conocía a ese _alter_, y ver a Harry llorar de miedo y dolor como un animal torturado le produjo náuseas.

Lockhart se había puesto de pie y se les había acercado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Severus no le prestó atención, estaba concentrado en Harry. Neville se volvió hacia el hombre que le había hecho daño. Los ojos celestes tenían un aire confundido y los cabellos rubios ya no estaban rizados como durante el período anterior. ¿Se habría olvidado de traer los ruleros? Neville soltó una breve risa histérica por la ocurrencia repentina.

Los ojos de Lockhart se abrieron grandes de repente.

—¿Ustedes son pacientes? ¿Hace falta que llame a una enfermera?

—No. —susurró Neville con voz ronca.

Lockhart retrocedió un paso… _un aula del castillo, él aproximándose al chico, anticipación…_ Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, ¿qué eran esos recuerdos que le volvían? Y la presencia del chico lo turbaba… ¿Y el hombre agachado? ¿era Snape?

—Yo lo conozco. —declaró enderezando la postura y sacudiéndose la toga con orgullo— ¿Trabajábamos juntos?

Neville miró hacia Snape que seguía ocupado con Boy. Contestó él. —Ustedes trabajaban juntos en Hogwarts. —dijo casi sin tartamudear.

Con cierta reticencia, Lockhart volvió a mirar al chico. Un par de lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, los hombros le temblaban un poco y se estaba frotando las manos, nervioso. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sentís bien?

Neville sacudió la cabeza. Y Lockhart recordó el gesto. _En otra oportunidad…en un baño… el chico también estaba llorando entonces… temblando…renuente… los ojos cerrados, apretados de miedo… _Lockhart se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apretó un mechón de cabellos con el puño.

—¿Qué vinieron a hacer acá? —demandó airado.

—Vine a decirle algo… —tartamudeó Neville.

—¡Hablá entonces! —le espetó Lockhart con brusquedad.

Fue en ese instante que Harry regresó abriendo los ojos. Severus estaba arrodillado a su lado y con una expresión muy preocupada en el rostro. Fue desenrollándose de la posición que había adoptado, notó que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida y que estaba bañado en sudor frío. Temblando estiró una mano hacia Severus. El profesor lo abrazó flojamente y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Lockhart quería que todos se fueran de inmediato. Pero su talante enojado cambió de repente cuando vio al otro chico.

Neville fue a abrazar a Harry y Severus les pasó a ambos un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué quieren acá? —los increpó Lockhart una vez más.

Harry se largó a llorar. Severus se puso a susurrarle al oído, diciéndole que era fuerte, que podía enfrentarlo, que podía gritarle que ya no podía hacerle daño… pero para Harry era demasiado y soltó un gemido.

El gemido le trajo otro recuerdo a Lockhart…

—_¿Querés que juguemos?_

—_Me encantan los juegos._ —había respondido el chico con un suspiro.

—_¿Te gusta esto?_ —había preguntado manoseándolo y desabotonándole la camisa— _¿Es lo que querés?_

—_Se siente tan bien…_ —había gemido el chico arqueándose de placer entre sus manos.

—_¡Sos tan hermoso, Kitten!_

Lockhart trastabilló un paso hacia atrás, ahora los dos puños apretaban los cabellos rubios. El recuerdo por un lado lo horrorizaba… pero al mismo tiempo lo excitaba.

Neville le adivinó los pensamientos por el brillo de los ojos. —¡NO LO MIRE ASÍ! ¡MONSTRUO DEGENERADO! —bramó indignado.

—¿Cómo…? —farfulló Lockhart confundido. Pero ahora los recuerdos del otro chico se le iban haciendo mucho más nítidos… y no hicieron sino potenciar su excitación.

—¡Merlín…! —empezó a balbucear Lockhart, comenzaba a recordar todo… y era en parte asqueante pero no podía negar la ola de deseo que lo invadía.

—¡CÁLLESE! —chilló Neville. Harry abrió grandes los ojos verdes, admirado por la decisión potente y desafiante de la voz de Neville. —¡USTED NO ES MÁS QUE UNA BASURA VIL! ¡DÉBIL Y DESPRECIABLE! ¡Y YA NO PUEDE HACERNOS DAÑO! ¡Y DEBERÍA PAGAR, DEBERÍA SUFRIR POR LO QUE HIZO!

—¡No es así…! —suplicó Lockhart— No era mi intención… yo no…

—¡NO ME MIENTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA AHORA PUEDE OCULTAR SUS DESEOS PERVERTIDOS!

—No es así… —repitió Lockhart farfullando con desesperación.

Magia poderosa empezó a hacer temblar el ambiente. Snape miró a Neville con ojos desorbitados. El chico estaba literalmente aullando y un brillo salvaje y feroz le llameaba en los ojos. Lockhart soltó un grito y fue empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible que lo estampó contra la pared y luego lo hizo caer hacia delante de bruces con no menos violencia. Se oyó un ruido como de huesos quebrándose. Lockhart lanzó otro grito muy dolorido.

—¡LO ODIO! —gritó Neville y cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando. La magia a su alrededor poco a poco se fue disipando.

Severus soltó a Harry y fue a acuclillarse junto a Neville. Harry volvió sus ojos llorosos hacia Lockhart que con dificultad había logrado incorporarse y estaba sentado en el suelo. Ya no lucía poderoso, ni le inspiraba miedo. Su aspecto era lastimoso y lloraba.

—Ud. es débil. —susurró expresando sus pensamientos— Triste excusa de persona, miserable y débil.

Fue hasta Neville, también se le agachó al lado y lo abrazó. Miró a Lockhart otra vez. Ya no temblaba. Agregó con voz cansada: —Ya no nos puede hacer daño. Ud. no es nada.

—¡Nada! —repitió Neville con vehemencia.

—Ciertamente. —los secundó Snape al tiempo que los ayudaba a incorporarse —Hemos cumplido lo que habíamos venido a hacer. Ahora ya han visto la realidad de este… _desecho_ humano. Ahora podrán superar lo que pasó.

Los dos chicos asintieron en silencio.

—¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tus padres, Neville? —sugirió Severus con voz muy suave— No me cabe duda de que se sentirían muy orgullosos de vos. Yo los alcanzaré dentro de unos minutos.

—Gracias, señor. —respondió Neville y junto con Harry salieron de la habitación.

Snape sonrió sombríamente, un brillo cruel se le encendió en los ojos cuando se volvió hacia Lockhart. Lockhart lanzó un gemido y reptó hasta un rincón buscando refugio. Snape se le acercó y sacó la varita.

—¡Ayúdeme! —rogó Lockhart gimoteando.

—Es lo que voy a hacer. —le aseguró Snape tocándole una sien con la punta de la varita— Lo voy a ayudar a sufrir para redimir sus pecados.

Y empezó a salmodiar la maldición. Lockhart perdió el conocimiento. —Disfrute de la inconsciencia. —susurró Snape cuando concluyó la formulación— A partir de ahora ya no conocerá la paz del sueño… lo asaltarán pesadillas diez veces más horrendas que las que les tocó soportar a esos dos chicos.

Probablemente algún sanador en el futuro terminaría por descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba al paciente, también era probable que descubrieran un contraconjuro para neutralizar la maldición. Pero Snape confiaba en que pasarían varios años antes de que eso ocurriera.

oOo

Aclaro que la historia en el original está completa. Y es mi propósito completar la traducción, pero es una historia muy larga, tomará bastante tiempo.


	14. Prisionero de sombrío destino

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Prisionero de sombrío destino**

El pabellón 49, el Janus Thikey, era el de los pacientes que iban a permanecer en St. Mungo durante mucho tiempo. En el caso de los Longbottom, de por vida. Neville se conocía el lugar al dedillo, había estado allí muchas veces. Una bruja muy amable y jovial le dio la bienvenida como si se tratara de un miembro de su familia. Neville se la presentó a Harry, se llamaba Miriam Strout.

—Es un gusto conocer a un amigo de Neville, es un chico tan amoroso. —dijo ella dándole una palmadita en un hombro y agregó: —Tus padres están terminando de almorzar, pasen.

Los padres de Neville estaban juntos en una de las camas del fondo, era una cama de dos plazas. Estaban sentados con sendas bandejas en la falda.

—Hola, mamá… papá… —saludó Neville. Luego se dejó caer sentado en el sillón que había junto a la cama y escondió la cara en las manos.

La mujer y el hombre en la cama sonrieron vagamente al tiempo que se llevaban la cuchara a la boca. El señor Longbottom ya había terminado su plato de sopa pero seguía levantando la cuchara a la boca una y otra vez. Harry sintió lágrimas inundándole los ojos y como hacía con frecuencia en situaciones difíciles, escapó. Silas pestañeó un par de veces y de inmediato cambió la postura enderezando los hombros. Caminó con decisión hasta Neville y le posó una mano sobre las espaldas.

—Neville, contales lo que acabás de hacer, se van a sentir muy orgullosos.

Neville se destapó el rostro y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Yo estoy muy orgulloso. Si no hubiese sido por vos a Harry le habría resultado muy difícil ver al sorete ese como lo que realmente es. Te estoy muy agradecido.

Neville dejó oír una risita. ¿Cómo hacía Silas para sonar tan serio cuando intercalaba términos como "el sorete ese"? Se secó las lágrimas y miró a sus padres. Hablando con lentitud les contó lo que había hecho. Silas lo interrumpía de vez en cuando para mechar insultos contra Lockhart. El señor Longbottom había dejado la cuchara en el plato y se había vuelto a mirarlo, pero sus ojos carecían de toda expresión. La señora Longbottom había terminado su plato también, ella siguió con la mirada gacha y una tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—¿Querés hablar de esto? —preguntó Silas con prudencia cuando Neville concluyó el relato.

Neville agachó la cabeza. Silas pensó que quizá era conveniente cambiar de tópico, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Neville comenzó a hablar otra vez. Le dijo que Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos habían ido a sacarles información a sus padres después de la desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Ella sabía que eran muy amigos de los Potter y sospechaba que podían saber algo. Aunque no era así. Los habían torturado con el _Cruciatus_ de manera prolongada hasta destruirles la mente.

—¿Está encerrada en Azkaban? —preguntó Silas con tono neutro al tiempo que miraba al señor Longbottom, un hilo de baba había escapado de una comisura y le bajaba por la barbilla.

—Sí. —susurró Neville al tiempo que se incorporaba. Tomó una servilleta y le limpió la saliva a su padre.

—Qué lástima.

Neville se volvió a mirarlo. Notó un brillo helado y mortalmente amenazante en los ojos de Silas, sintió un escalofrío. Silas se encaminó hasta una ventana cercana y se quedó de pie dándole la espalda observando a través de los cristales. Neville siguió hablándoles a sus padres, contándoles otras cosas de la escuela.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde vino Snape, Neville se despidió de sus padres dándoles un beso y un abrazo.

Snape reconoció a Silas de inmediato. —¿Por qué está Ud. afuera? —le preguntó con mala cara. Silas no consideró necesario contestarle. Snape suspiró con cierto disgusto pero no insistió. Se volvió hacia Neville. —Podríamos ir a almorzar a Londres. —propuso.

—Me parece una buena idea. —respondió Neville sonriendo.

oOo

Harry regresó cuando ya estaban sentados en un bar. Snape había elegido una silla ubicada convenientemente para permitirle vigilar la ventana y la puerta. Neville estaba ubicado enfrente del profesor y Harry entre ambos de espaldas a la ventana. Harry estudió el menú que tenía en las manos, ofrecía una docena de distintos tipos de sándwiches entre los cuales elegir.

Miró a su amigo. Neville se veía pálido y sus rasgos denotaban cansancio pero la tensión de los hombros había desaparecido. Bueno, al menos eso era un buen signo. Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento. Él no había resultado de mucha utilidad, había tenido tres lagunas y apenas si había hablado con Lockhart.

—Estuviste muy bien. Muy valiente. —dijo con admirado respeto— Con las cosas que le dijiste…

—Vos también Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —intervino Snape— Le dejaste bien en claro que no es más que un gusano despreciable.

Neville soltó una corta risa. —Silas se refirió a él como "el sorete ese".

—Bien hallado el epíteto. —dijo Snape muy serio.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada durante unos segundos y finalmente se echaron a reír. Mal que le pesara, Snape no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

oOo

Hasta donde ellos sabían, Dumbledore nunca llegó a enterarse de la escapada a Londres. Las cosas retornaron a la rutina habitual. Todos estaban muy ocupados con las clases y los deberes. Ron dedicaba al menos una hora por día investigando sobre leyes que pudiera ser útiles para salvar a Buckbeak. Hermione estaba como siempre tapada de trabajo escolar, Neville había tomado la costumbre de ir a ayudarla cuando Harry tenía prácticas de quidditch.

Harry y Neville continuaban con las sesiones de terapia dos veces por semana. Ocasionalmente tenían algún mal sueño pero nada que ver con las pesadillas de antes. Neville no había abandonado totalmente la costumbre de cortarse, pero recurría a eso con muchísima menos frecuencia y solía unírseles a Remus y Harry cuando almorzaban juntos. Snape seguía ridiculizándolos en Pociones, quizá un poco más morigerado, pero al parecer era necesaria la "actuación" durante las clases, Harry no trató de indagar la razón.

Silas y Gabriel casi no salían. Cuando Harry les preguntó al respecto, contestaron vagamente que tenían sueño atrasado. A Harry lo sorprendió que necesitaran dormir pero no insistió con las preguntas. Rose sí salía de manera más o menos habitual y en ocasiones en momentos muy inoportunos.

Una vez había sido en clase de Defensa y otra vez en el dormitorio cuando se estaban por acostar. Neville había actuado rápidamente en las dos oportunidades, la había llevado aparte y la había convencido de que volviera a entrar. Rose salía durante las clases de Herbología y a veces en los almuerzos con Remus.

oOo

El 14 de abril se jugó la final de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Fue uno de los partidos más violentos de los que se haya tenido memoria en Hogwarts. Madame Hooch se quedó sin aliento por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que soplar el silbato, los _fouls_ se cometían uno detrás del otro y de los dos lados.

Una gritería dantesca sacudió las tribunas cuando Harry capturó la snitch. ¡Gryffindor había ganado la Copa por primera vez desde hacía ocho años! La alegría entre los Gryffindor se prolongó durante semanas. Harry no fue la excepción, realmente estaba muy feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Para cuando quiso acordar ya estaban en mayo y con los exámenes encima.

oOo

Los exámenes empezaban a la semana siguiente. Todos estaban frenéticos tratando de ponerse al día con tanto estudio atrasado.

Neville dejó oír un suspiro. Era tarde, pasadas las diez y media, y esa noche tenían sesión de terapia. Ya tenía el Manto y el Mapa guardados en su mochila, pero Harry se había quedado dormido en el sillón junto a la chimenea. No era de extrañar que estuviera exhausto, los últimos cuatro meses habían sido muy duros para él, primero la cuestión del enfrentamiento con Lockhart, luego las frecuentes y agotadoras prácticas de quidditch, las sesiones de terapia y por supuesto las clases, los deberes y el estudio, que esa última semana había sido prácticamente constante. No era de extrañar que estuviera reventado de cansancio.

Neville no quería despertarlo. Consideró la posibilidad de ir él solo y pasar antes a avisarle a Snape que Harry no iba a asistir esa noche.

—¿Neville…?

La voz de Hermione le provocó un ligero sobresalto. Así y todo pudo articular un saludo en respuesta.

—Me pregunto si Harry está bien… —empezó a decir ella con tono de preocupación— Reconozco que yo estuve siempre muy ocupada y que poca es la atención que les he prestado… a Ron y a él… igual me puedo dar cuenta de que no se comporta como siempre y no es sólo de ahora, viene pasando desde que empezó el año. A Ron se lo comenté varias veces, pero ya sabés como es… nunca se da cuenta de nada. Ustedes han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos los últimos meses… me preguntaba si Harry te había dicho algo…

Neville se puso a la defensiva. —Sí, es cierto que nos hemos hecho más amigos… pero hablamos más que nada de cosas de la escuela y otros temas triviales… no se me ocurre nada inusual o particularmente importante que me haya contado… —se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, Hermione era muy sagaz… ¿y si llegaba a deducir todo?

—Puede haberse tratado de algo casual… —insistió ella— …algo que en su momento podría habérsete pasado inadvertido…

—No se me hubiera pasado inadvertido si de algo importante se hubiese tratado. Somos amigos, Hermione. — dijo Neville con mucha más acritud de la que hubiese querido usar. Pero se iba alterando cada vez más por miedo a que ella descubriera algo.

—Ya lo sé… —empezó a decir ella con tono conciliador pero fue interrumpida.

—_¿'evil?_

Harry se había despertado, se había levantado del sillón y se les estaba acercando. Había todavía algo de sueño en los ojos verdes pero también evidente preocupación. Neville sintió como si la sangre se le helara en las venas. Era Rose. _¡Oh, no!_, pensó en pánico. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Neville fue al encuentro de Rose de inmediato, dándole la espalda a Hermione e interponiéndose para bloquearle en parte la visión. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y Rose fijó la mirada en él. Con los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno le recomendó que no dijera nada más y que lo siguiera. Rose le sonrió, asintió y le tomó una mano.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? — les llegó la voz de Hermione desde atrás.

—No, no pasa nada… —se apresuró a asegurarle Neville dándose vuelta— Eh… tenemos hambre… vamos a ir a la cocina a buscar algo… eh… ¿querés que te traigamos algo cuando volvamos?

—¿A la cocina? —repitió ella con desconcierto y suspicacia.

Por suerte en ese momento entró Crookshanks corriendo y maullando sonoramente. Hermione se distrajo durante unos segundos y cuando volvió a darse vuelta Harry y Neville ya se habían ido.

oOo

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rose? —preguntó Neville mirándola mientras avanzaban por el corredor hacia el aula de Pociones.

Rose le apretó la mano y lo hizo detener. Con gestos se las ingenió para explicarle que se había dado cuenta de que Neville se había trastornado mucho poco antes en la sala común. Rose había salido para confortarlo.

Neville sonrió y retomó la marcha pero sin dejar de mirarla. — Estoy bien… Hermione estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y me asusté un poco porque tenía miedo de que descubriera algo… —le estaba explicando Neville y de repente volvió a detenerse, una especie de revelación sorpresiva se había hecho clara en su mente en ese segundo. Rose había salido de manera espontánea… _por él_.

—Vos… ¿me _amás_? —preguntó.

El rostro de Rose se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y empezó a aplaudir contenta. —_e'ma'o 'yoo_ —articuló con dificultad.

—¿Hermano mayor? —repitió Neville.

Ella asintió dichosa y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

oOo

El primer examen fue el Transfiguración. A Neville no le había ido bien y salió del aula muy trastornado. Su tortuga había quedado con una cola con forma de pico de tetera y parte del caparazón había permanecido de porcelana. Otra prueba de su fracaso como mago, Harry sabía que probablemente recurriría a cortarse para calmarse y quiso ir tras él cuando Neville se alejó con la cabeza gacha por el pasillo pero Ron lo retuvo. —Dejalo solo mejor… ya se le va a pasar.

Harry dudó un instante, pero decidió que era lo mejor; si lo seguía, Ron iba a ir con él y a Neville no le iba a gustar tener audiencia.

Por la tarde tuvieron el examen de Encantamientos. Neville estaba un poco mejor que a la mañana pero seguía nervioso. Harry trató de tranquilizarlo asegurándole que les iba a ir muy bien.

De hecho no les fue tan mal. La prueba incluía entre otras cosas un encantamiento para dar ánimos. El de Hermione fue perfecto. El de Ron y el de Neville fueron un poco débiles, sólo lograron inducir algunas sonrisas en su compañero. El de Harry, en cambio, fue excesivo. Ron tuvo un ataque de risas jubilosas durante quince minutos.

oOo

Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para el examen de Criaturas. Resultó facilísimo. Hagrid estaba muy apesadumbrado por Buckbeak. Apenas si les prestó atención, pero les puso Sobresaliente a todos.

Después del almuerzo les tocó Pociones. No se puede decir que les haya ido bien, pero les podría haber ido peor. El caldero de Neville al menos no había explotado como había ocurrido en los exámenes de los dos años anteriores. Igual su poción terminó de un color equivocado, la de Harry era del color correspondiente pero menos espesa de lo requerido. Sorprendentemente la de Ron resultó bien y la de Hermione perfecta como era de esperar.

Todos se fueron a dormir temprano esa noche, a las dos de la mañana tenían el examen de Astronomía. Les fue bastante bien.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron el de Historia, fue arduo pero todos salieron conformes con su desempeño. A la tarde les tocaba el de Herbología. A Rose, Neville y Hermione les fue excelente, a Ron le alcanzó para aprobar.

Esa noche se fueron a acostar exhaustos.

oOo

El examen de Defensa los sorprendió por su originalidad. Consistió en un circuito de obstáculos que había sido montado en el exterior. Primero tenían que vadear un estanque con el agua hasta la cintura y sortear al "grindylow" que lo habitaba. Luego debían marchar por un sendero con muchos pozos y muchos "gorras rojas". Seguidamente les tocaba atravesar un sector pantanoso tratando de no confundirse con las indicaciones deliberadamente erróneas que les daba un "hinkypunk". Finalmente, tenían que entrar en un gran armario para enfrentar a un boggart.

Ron lo completó rápido, sólo perdió unos puntos por una equivocación en la parte del hinkypunk. A Neville le tomó bastante más tiempo, pero no cometió ningún error. Harry no le preguntó qué forma había adoptado el boggart, pero seguramente no había sido el profesor Snape. Curiosamente fue Hermione la que tuvo más problemas con el boggart, salió del armario espantada gritando que había reprobado todos los exámenes. Harry completó el circuito rápido y a la perfección.

Regresaron al castillo contentos, excepto Hermione que se lamentaba de haber metido la pata justo al final. Los cuatro se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la puerta. En el escalón más alto estaba de pie el ministro Fudge, secándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente.

—Ah, hola Harry… —saludó acercándosele sonriente y tendiéndole una mano— Vienen de un examen, presumo… deben de faltarles pocos.

Harry le estrechó la mano brevemente. El ministro también se las estrechó a los otros.

—Un hermoso día. —dijo Fudge y luego soltó un exagerado suspiro— Lástima que sea una misión penosa la que me ha traído aquí. El Comité para el Control de la Criaturas Peligrosas necesitaba a un testigo oficial que presenciara la ejecución de un hipogrifo enajenado y como yo tenía que venir a Hogwarts para efectuar un control por la cuestión de Black se me solicitó que me ocupara también de este menester.

—¿La audiencia de apelación ya se completó? —inquirió Ron

—Eh… no todavía… —reconoció el ministro— Están reunidos en este momento… pero es casi seguro que no se hará a lugar al recurso… me lo comunicarán de un momento al otro.

—¡Entonces todavía existe la posibilidad de que Buckbeak se salve! —declaró Ron con vehemencia.

Dos hombres salieron del castillo en ese instante. Uno de ellos era muy viejo. El otro portaba una gran hacha. Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

oOo

Ron, Harry y Neville estaban esperando sentados en el escalón superior de la escalera de la torre, a pocos pasos de la puerta del aula de Adivinación. Trelawney los iba haciendo entrar de a uno para el examen.

Neville fue al primero de los tres que llamó. Cuando salió un cuarto de hora después, Ron quiso saber cómo le había ido y qué le había preguntado.

—Me advirtió que había visto en la bola de cristal que si les contaba algo iba a sufrir un accidente espantoso. —respondió Neville nervioso— Que tengan suerte. —agregó cuando ya iba bajando.

—Gracias por nada… —masculló Ron desdeñoso. A él le tocó entrar a continuación.

Quince minutos después salió. —Una cagada. —le informó a Harry— No pude ver nada obviamente pero me inventé algunas cosas… aunque no creo que quedara muy contenta con lo que le dije.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato en la sala común. —dijo Harry cuando Trelawney lo llamó.

El aula estaba mucho más caldeada que otras veces y el aire muy cargado de incienso y otros perfumes exóticos. Harry se sintió algo mareado, con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la mesa, la profesora estaba sentada frente a la gran bola de cristal y con un gesto le indicó la silla vacía del otro lado.

—Buenas tardes, mi querido… —lo saludó una vez que Harry hubo tomado asiento. —No es preciso que se precipite, tómese su tiempo, observe con atención… y cuando se sienta preparado dígame qué es lo que ve…

Como en todas las oportunidades anteriores, Harry no veía nada. La atmósfera era asfixiaste y había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Quería irse lo antes posible de allí. Decidió inventar algo, pero como no quería reprobar el examen trató de buscar algo que pudiera conformar a la profesora. Pensó en el futuro y Buckbeak le vino a la mente.

—Un hipogrifo… —dijo procurando darle a su voz un tono distante, sobrenatural.

—¡Oh, mi muchacho…! Es muy posible que esté contemplando el futuro ciertamente aciago de la malhadada criatura del pobre Hagrid. Fíjese mejor… ¿todavía tiene la cabeza?

—¡Sí! —contestó Harry sin vacilar. Ni siquiera de mentira podía imaginar a Buckbeak muerto.

La profesora bufó decepcionada. —Oh, bueno… al menos se nota que ha hecho Ud. un esfuerzo… no es lo ideal pero seguramente ya mejorará… creo que por ahora bastará…

Harry suspiró aliviado, se puso de pie y giró hacia la puerta para marcharse. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando la voz de la profesora le llegó desde atrás. Sonaba distinta que unos segundos antes, mucho más grave y ronca y pronunciaba las sílabas con una cadencia muy extraña.

Harry se volvió a mirarla, se había puesto rígida y tenía los ojos en blanco.

_El Señor Oscuro yace solo y sin amigos, abandonado de todos sus seguidores. Su sirviente ha permanecido encadenado durante doce años. Esta noche, antes de medianoche, el sirviente se liberará y partirá a reunirse con su amo. Con la ayuda de su sirviente el Señor Oscuro se alzará una vez más… más poderoso y terrible que nunca antes. Esta noche… antes de medianoche… el sirviente se liberará… y partirá a reunirse con su amo._

oOo

Sus tres amigos lo estaban esperando cuando entró corriendo a la sala común. Quería contarles los que la profesora había dicho. Pero Ron se le adelantó.

—Buckbeak no tiene salvación. —dijo con tono sombrío, Hermione se echó a llorar— Hagrid nos mandó una nota diciéndonos que lo ejecutarán a la caída del sol y que no vayamos.

—Pero tenemos que ir. —sollozó Hermione— No podemos dejarlo solo en un momento así.

—No nos van a dejar salir a esa hora. —dijo Ron mirando hacia la ventana— Y a Harry menos que menos.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero Harry habló primero: —No, Hermione. Ron tiene razón, a mí no me van a dejar salir, pero seguro que ustedes se pueden escabullir. Y Hagrid necesita tener a alguien a su lado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.

—Si. —respondió él con una sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo.

—Iremos después de la cena. —dijo Ron tomándola de la mano— Bajemos ahora al Gran Salón.

Neville retuvo por un momento a Harry del brazo. —¿Qué estás tramando, Gabriel? —le susurró.

—Ya vas a ver. —le contestó Gabriel sonriendo.

oOo

—¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! —susurró Neville cuando hubieron salido del castillo escondidos bajo el Manto. Ron y Hermione habían partido hacia la cabaña de Hagrid unos minutos antes.

—Es por una buena causa. —se justificó Gabriel al tiempo que le sacudía un hombro para levantarle la moral— Y va a ser muy divertido además.

Neville tenía serias dudas al respecto pero no presentó más objeciones y siguió a su amigo hasta el borde del bosque en la parte ubicada detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Buckbeak estaba atado a un palo en el sembradío de inmensas calabazas que estaba a un lado de la cabaña.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Neville.

—Ahora nos quedamos un rato esperando. —contestó Gabriel poniéndose en cuclillas— No podemos llevarnos a Buckbeak hasta que esos buitres del Ministerio lo hayan visto, de lo contrario acusarían a Hagrid de haberlo hecho escapar.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para que Buckbeak venga con nosotros? —preguntó Neville con inquietud.

—No te pongas nervioso. —lo tranquilizó Harry dándole ánimos con una sonrisa— A mí me dejó montarlo, no creo que se niegue a seguirnos al bosque.

—¿Y pensás internarte mucho en el bosque? —preguntó Neville con aprensión.

—Shhh… ahí vienen…

Ron y Hermione salieron por la puerta trasera, alcanzaron a oír la voz de Hagrid ordenándoles que volvieran directamente al castillo. Ella y él esperaron unos minutos hasta que Dumbledore y los funcionarios ministeriales entraron en la cabaña por el frente y recién entonces emprendieron el regreso. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Gabriel salió de su escondite y se acercó al hipogrifo. Lo saludó con una reverencia y Buckbeak respondió de igual modo. Gabriel lo desató y empezó a tironear de la soga para llevarlo al bosque. Pero el hipogrifo no parecía decidido a seguirlo, volvía la cabeza hacia la cabaña y se resistía, quería quedarse con Hagrid.

En cualquier instante podían descubrirlos, Gabriel empezó a mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo, si bien muy susurradas no fuera que la criatura se enojara. Por suerte intervino Neville, había sacado de una reja cercana un hurón muerto —era la comida habitual del hipogrifo— y se lo ofreció tentándolo aunque lo sostenía con mano temblorosa. Buckbeak dudó unos momentos más pero finalmente los siguió. Justo a tiempo.

Gabriel iba riendo mientras regresaba por el bosque al castillo acompañado por el hipogrifo y un Neville anonadado que todavía no podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. De repente Gabriel se detuvo de golpe y Neville hizo otro tanto. Pudieron ver a Ron corriendo en dirección al Sauce Golpeador, al parecer iba persiguiendo a Crookshanks. Hermione también corría pero un poco más atrás.

—¡No te le acerques!... ¡Scabbers, volvé! —aullaba Ron y ese momento hizo una volada arrojándose hacia delante y cayendo al suelo, había estado a punto de agarrar al gato pero Crookshanks había logrado escapar por muy poco. Sin embargo Ron había por lo menos conseguido agarrar a Scabbers. Fue entonces que un inmenso perro negro pareció brotar del tronco del árbol y agarró a Ron del brazo con la boca. Ron chilló de dolor y de miedo.

—¡Atá a Buckbeak a un árbol y corré al castillo a pedir ayuda! —le ordenó Gabriel a Neville. Eran las instrucciones que Silas le había susurrado desde adentro. Silas sabía que Gabriel iba a ponerse en acción y que los pondría en peligro, lamentablemente no podía desplazarlo en una situación así, pero al menos hizo lo que pudo para disminuir un poco el riesgo.

Neville había abierto la boca para protestar, pero Gabriel ya había partido corriendo en dirección al sauce. Cuando Gabriel llegó el perro acababa de desaparecer por el agujero del tronco llevándose a Ron. Hermione había intentado retenerlo pero una de las ramas del sauce la había golpeado haciéndola volar dos metros. Gabriel pegó un grito y puso en juego toda su agilidad y destreza para poder llegar hasta la abertura en el tronco pero el sauce estaba empecinado en impedirle que se acercara.

Crookshanks, no obstante, aprovechó la ventaja que le otorgaba su menor tamaño y logró colarse entre las ramas que se sacudían irascibles, finalmente se paró sobre una raíz y como por arte de encanto todos los movimientos del árbol se detuvieron instantáneamente.

—Fanfarrón. —masculló Gabriel y sin perder un segundo desapareció por el agujero del tronco. Hermione lo siguió.

oOo

Llegaron a El Antro de los Alaridos minutos más tarde. Hermione se le había prendido del brazo y apretaba con tanta fuerza que Gabriel empezó a sentir que la mano se le dormía. Con suavidad hizo que lo soltara y con un gesto le indicó la escalera. Ella asintió levemente, aunque el miedo que sentía se le dibujaba evidente en los rasgos.

Sólo una de las puertas del piso superior estaba parcialmente abierta. Gabriel se adelantó con la varita preparada y la abrió más con una patada. Una gran cama de cuatro postes con cortinados polvorientos entró en su campo visual. Crookshanks se había instalado en el centro y ronroneaba sonoramente con aire muy satisfecho. Ron estaba en el suelo, agarrándose una pierna, el ángulo de la extremidad era muy extraño, seguramente se había quebrado un hueso. Hermione entró corriendo a auxiliarlo.

—Es una trampa. —gimió Ron dolorido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con desconcierto al tiempo que giraba la cabeza alrededor.

Pero Gabriel ya se lo había esperado. —_¡Reducto!_ —gritó.

La puerta se desprendió de sus goznes y se aplastó con violencia contra la pared… O mejor dicho, se habría aplastado contra la pared si no hubiera habido nadie escondido detrás de ella. Pero sí había alguien y el infortunado chilló de dolor, el porrazo había sido tremendo. Gabriel se arrojó al suelo y rodó ingresando en la habitación, sin demorar un segundo se incorporó y quedó de pie apuntando hacia la puerta. Que se desplomó al suelo con un ensordecedor estruendo al instante siguiente.

Gabriel vaciló un momento al observar a su enemigo. Mechones de pelos mugrientos y apelmazados le colgaban de los brazos. Si los ojos no hubiesen estado brillándole en las hondas y oscuras cuencas podría haberse pensado que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel cerosa y muy tirante del rostro le confería a la cabeza el aspecto de una calavera. La boca abierta en una mueca de dolor dejaba ver los dientes amarillos y muy irregulares. Se mecía apenas hacia delante y hacia atrás, agarrándose un hombro con una mano y gimoteando sufriente.

—¿Quién es Ud.? —demandó Gabriel amenazador.

—¡Es Sirius Black! —exclamó Hermione aferrándose al brazo de Ron.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—formuló Black usando la varita de Ron.

—_¡Tectussitum! _—interpuso Gabriel simultáneamente.

Hermione había perdido su varita pero Gabriel no. El hechizo había rebotado en el escudo deshaciéndose en un brillante resplandor. —¡Expelliarmus! —lanzó Gabriel de inmediato.

Black fue azotado contra la pared y perdió las dos varitas. Se oyó un _crack_ y el hombre gritó de dolor y enseguida suspiró aliviado. Aparentemente la puerta le había dislocado el hombro pero el segundo impacto había vuelto a acomodárselo. Gabriel sosteniendo las varitas de sus amigos recuperadas le ordenó que se pusiera de rodillas. Black se echó a reír, se abrazó el torso y empezó a mecerse. Gabriel frunció el ceño, la imagen le recordaba a Boy.

—Me imaginé que ibas a venir a salvar a tu amigo. —dijo Black con una voz muy ronca. No sonaba muy preocupado a pesar de estar desarmado y desamparado a merced de su oponente. —Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Muy valiente de tu parte, otro habría ido corriendo a avisarle a un profesor… te lo agradezco… las cosas van a resultar mucho más fáciles.

—¡De rodillas! —repitió Gabriel con vehemencia.

—¡No! —siseó Black, giró la cabeza hacia Ron y sus ojos se clavaron en él relumbrando dementes— He estado esperando tanto tiempo… para matar al traidor… para matar al responsable de que me encerraran en Azkaban…

Black volvió a mirar a Gabriel y le preguntó con un tono de voz casi pueril: —¿Vas a matarme?

Gabriel no entendía bien qué estaba pasando, pero Black era una amenaza… y Ron necesitaba atención médica… abrió la boca para decir algo pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna. Lupin se precipitó en ese instante dentro del cuarto y le acertó con un _Expelliarmus_. Gabriel perdió las tres varitas y el impacto del hechizo lo empujó hacia atrás, tambaleante chocó contra la pared. Silas aprovechó la confusión y desplazó a Gabriel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron glaciares de furia.

—Lobo… —lo increpó con voz helada y peligrosa— ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?

oOo


	15. Tormenta de furia

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Tormenta de furia**

Lupin hizo una mueca al oír el tono y las palabras de Silas, pero toda su atención se concentró en el hombre maltrecho que estaba contra la pared. Levantó un poco el puño en el que apretaba un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que lo vas a matar?

Black no emitió sonido, sólo lo miró fijamente.

—A menos que… a menos que haya sido él… ¿vos cambiaste con él…? ¿Sin decirme nada?

El horror había inundando repentinamente los rasgos de Lupin. Black asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarlo. Lupin ahogó un grito, se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Black también lo abrazó y pareció encogerse en los brazos de Lupin, parecía más un chico que un prófugo demente. Silas hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se puso en acción de inmediato. Levantó una mano y empezó a concentrarse. Hermione comenzó a gritar histérica advirtiéndole sobre la peligrosidad del licántropo. Silas la desintonizó sin prestarle ninguna atención.

Cuando logró reunir una cantidad suficiente de magia en su palma gritó: —¡Accio varitas!

Se oyó un sonido de género rasgándose y Lupin perdió todas las varitas, las que tenía en el bolsillo y la que sostenía en la mano. El impacto del hechizo también lo hizo tambalear. Silas separó de inmediato la varita de Harry de las otras y con ésa apuntó a los dos hombres. Hermione había interrumpido de repente los chillidos, sus ojos se habían vuelto hacia Silas, lo miraba fijo y con asombrada reverencia. Ron estaba muy pálido, su mirada celeste llena de miedo seguía clavada en el que hasta poco antes había sido su profesor preferido.

—¡Esperá, Sil… Harry! —exclamó Lupin y se desplazó un poco para proteger a Black con su cuerpo. —Puedo explicar todo. ¿No querés conocer la verdad? En este momento estás en posición de ventaja. No corrés peligro. Escuchame, por favor.

—Que sea rápido. —siseó Silas— Tenés diez segundos.

—Encontré esta nota en mi escritorio. Reconocí la letra de Sirius. Dice: "Voy a matar al traidor esta noche en el Antro". Vine corriendo lo más rápido posible para capturarlo. Pero durante el trayecto tuve tiempo para pensar sobre el significado del mensaje. Y el significado es que él no fue el que nos traicionó.

—¿Y a mí todo eso qué puede importarme? —le espetó Silas con impaciencia.

—Debería importarte porque él no fue el causante de la muerte de tus padres.

—¿Cómo pudo escaparse de Azkaban si no fue apelando a recursos oscuros? —demandó Hermione.

—Como has podido comprobarlo esta noche, es un animagus. Sirius, James y Peter se volvieron _animagi_ para poder estar conmigo durante las transformaciones en luna llena. Todo ilegal, por supuesto. James se transformaba en ciervo, Peter en rata y Sirius en un gran perro negro parecido al Grim. Habría querido decírtelo antes, Harry, pero estoy sometido a un encantamiento que me impide hablar de eso con cualquiera que no esté al tanto del secreto. Por eso me asombré, pero no pude decirte nada cuando vi tu _Patronus _por primera vez. Tampoco pude decirle nada a Dumbledore, a pesar de que sospechaba que Sirius había podido ingresar al castillo en su forma animagus. Y probablemente eso le sirvió también para poder escapar de Azkaban. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Sirius.

—No sé cómo lo logré. —graznó Sirius— Creo que la razón de que no me haya vuelto completamente loco es que sabía que era inocente. No se trataba de un pensamiento feliz, los dementors no pudieron absorberlo… pero me ayudó a mantenerme más o menos cuerdo… me ayudó a mantener mis poderes… y llegó un momento en que todo se volvió demasiado… y logré transformarme en mi celda… los dementors son ciegos, no pudieron verme como perro… lo que los atrae hacia las personas son las emociones, es lo que los guía… probablemente notaron que mis pensamientos eran mucho más débiles… pero eso es muy común en Azkaban a medida que los prisioneros van perdiendo la razón… lamentablemente yo estaba muy débil, muy débil…

—Shhh… —dijo Remus y lo rodeó con un brazo apretándolo contra sí. Sirius metió una mano en uno de los andrajosos bolsillos y sacó un trozo de papel. Pareció ganar algo de estabilidad y de seguridad. Era un recorte de "El Profeta", con la foto de Ron y su familia en Egipto.

—Esto me lo dio Fudge, durante una de sus visitas de inspección. Y allí en la foto estaba Peter, lo reconocí de inmediato sobre el hombro del chico. Y en el artículo decía que el chico iba a volver a Hogwarts… donde estaba Harry…

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Lupin volviéndose hacia Ron— ¡La pata delantera…! ¡Sólo encontraron un dedo!

Sirius prosiguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. —Iba a estar en el lugar perfecto para actuar… apenas le llegara un rumor de que el Señor Oscuro estaba recuperando su poder… y llegado el momento se habría llevalo a Harry y se lo habría entregado… y habría sido recibido con todos los honores y nadie se habría atrevido a llamarlo traidor. Yo… tenía que hacer algo, yo era el único que sabía que Peter seguía vivo. Tenía que proteger a Harry… mi ahijado… ¡no podía permitir que también mataran a Harry!

Black quiso abalanzarse sobre Ron pero Lupin lo retuvo. Ron que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando empezó a gritar desaforado. Hermione también se había puesto a chillar argumentando que nada de eso podía ser cierto. Silas, por su parte, tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que todo eso sí tenía que ver con él. Poco le importaba Black. Tampoco le importaba demasiado quién había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Sus padres estaban muertos. Y nada ni nadie se los iba a devolver.

Pero sí le importaba su seguridad y su supervivencia. El traidor era una amenaza real. Si Black estaba diciendo la verdad, el traidor era Peter y había que eliminar la amenaza. —Dame a Scabbers. —ordenó apuntando a Ron.

—¿¡CÓMO?! ¡NO! —aulló Ron.

—¡Ya mismo! —siseó Silas amenazador.

—¡No! —volvió a negarse Ron.

—No seas ridículo, Harry… Scabbers no puede ser… —intervino Hermione.

Silas no le prestó atención. —¡Accio rata!

Ron pegó un grito cuando la rata que estaba chillando le fue arrancada de las manos. Silas la abarajó en el aire y la apretó con fuerza, los chillidos cesaron. Alzó una comisura y la arrojó en dirección a Lupin y Black al tiempo que formulaba: —_Aperio corpus natura. _

El encantamiento impactó a la rata a mitad del trayecto aéreo. Scabbers quedó detenido en el aire. Hermione y Ron gritaban, Lupin y Black observaba en silencio con ojos muy atentos. La rata empezó a crecer hasta adoptar la forma de un hombre, una vez completada la transformación, el cuerpo del hombre cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Peter era de baja estatura, apenas un poco más alto que Hermione y Harry. Sus cabellos eran muy finos y tenía una calva en la coronilla. Presentaba el aspecto encogido y arrugado, como el de un hombre regordete que hubiese perdido mucho peso en poco tiempo. Algo del aspecto de la rata persistía en la forma de la nariz y en los ojos acuosos. Giró la cabeza alrededor, estudiando el ambiente y sus ojos brillaron ansiosos cuando vio el hueco de la puerta.

—¿Qué tal, Peter? —saludó Lupin con tono exageradamente jovial— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

—¡Scabbers! —gritó Ron que seguía sin creerlo. Hermione se había quedado muda.

Black quiso echársele encima pero Lupin lo retuvo una vez más. —No todavía. —dijo y avanzó un paso acercándosele con actitud predadora, sonrió con malicia. —Estábamos manteniendo una pequeña charla, Peter… sobre lo que pasó la noche que James y Lily murieron. Es posible que no hayas podido entender todos los detalles.

Black fue el que habló a continuación. La cabeza del ex prisionero lucía incluso más parecida a una calavera que antes. —En Azkaban se oyen muchas cosas, Peter… ellos piensan que estás muerto… creo que hubieras tenido que explicar muchas cosas si no fuera así… fue por eso que te pasaste tantos años fingiendo ser una mascota, ¿no?... los prisioneros gritan muchas cosas cuando duermen. Podrían haber llegado a pensar que el espía los había traicionado… Voldemort fue a casa de los Potter gracias a la información que vos le habías dado… y Voldemort desapareció esa noche… y no todos los mortífagos de entonces terminaron en Azkaban. Si llegaran a enterarse de que seguís vivo…

—No sé… de qué estás hablando… —tartamudeó Peter temblando. Se limpió la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin. —Supongo que vos no creerás este… disparate, Remus.

—Lo que me resulta difícil de entender, Peter, es por qué alguien inocente decidiría pasarse más de diez años como una mascota. —replicó Remus mirándolo duramente.

—¿Cómo hizo para saber que yo encontraría a Scabbers y que correría hacia el sauce? —demandó Ron— ¿Y cómo hizo para hacerle llegar esa nota? ¡Yo creo que lo que Black dice es todo mentira!

—Hagrid capturó a nuestro pequeño Peter ayer. Yo iba a ir a la cabaña para agarrarlo y lo iba a traer acá para matarlo. —dijo Sirius con saña en la voz— Pero justo vos fuiste a la cabaña… Crookshanks me ayudó… me ha estado ayudando todo el tiempo, él fue el que me trajo las contraseñas y estuvo vigilando constantemente al traidor. Asustó a Peter para que te mordiera y escapara… yo sabía que iba a correr hacia el sauce, sólo tenía que esperar y podría concretar mi plan… iba a poder matarlo, hoy 6 de junio… una fecha muy especial para nosotros, un 6 de junio fue nuestro último día en Hogwarts en primer año, ese día nos hicimos un juramento y los cuatro nos autodenominamos los Merodeadores…

—Esto está muy entretenido. —dijo Silas sarcástico— Pero es tarde. Si no lo matás vos, lo mato yo… ya me quiero ir.

—Dame una varita. —pidió Sirius ansioso.

—Y devolveme la mía. —pidió Remus, los ojos le llameaban dorados.

—Nunca me voy a perdonar por haber convencido a James para que te hiciera a vos Guardián Secreto en lugar de a mí. Pero al menos esto va a ser una compensación. —dijo Sirius riendo al tiempo que abarajaba la varita que le había arrojado Silas. Remus también recuperó la suya y los dos apuntaron a Peter que temblaba como una hoja.

—_¡Stupefy!_

Sirius y Peter, los dos se desplomaron al suelo. Silas y Remus apuntaron hacia la puerta, Snape se quitó el Manto. Tenía los ojos llenos de furia.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Remus— ¡Esperá! ¡No entendés!

—¡Callate, lobo! —siseó Snape— ¡Oí todo!

—¿Y entonces…?

—Bueno… para empezar no maté al perro pulguiento. Y Pettigrew no debe morir por ahora, posee información que le va a resultar muy útil a Dumbledore.

Remus asintió entendiendo. —Y el testimonio de Peter va a ser imprescindible para exonerar a Sirius.

—Lo que le pase a Black no podría importarme menos. —bramó Snape. Usó un encantamiento para amarrar a Pettigrew y otro para levitarlo y llevárselo. Remus se acercó a Sirius para revivirlo.

Silas fue tras Snape, lo alcanzó poco después de que había entrado al túnel. Snape estaba muy convulsionado, algo de su magia provocaba petardeos débiles y erráticos a su alrededor, estaba furioso sin lugar a dudas.

Silas alzó una comisura. —¿Te estás volviendo blando, Severus? —lo provocó.

Severus giró instantáneamente y lo fusiló con la mirada. —¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABÉS! —bramó.

Silas no se amilanó en absoluto, se limitó a alzar una ceja como signo de curiosidad. Snape estaba a punto de agregar algo más pero vio entonces a los otros a la distancia, Remus al frente, Granger detrás de él y por último Black que portaba en brazos a Weasley. Giró sobre sus talones y retomó la marcha. Silas no dijo nada más para acicatearlo, no quería que se demoraran en el túnel, quería salir lo antes posible de allí.

oOo

—Señor, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry confundido. Estaban parados a unos metros del sauce.

Snape apretó los dientes. Silas lo había sacado de quicio, había estado a punto de atacarlo. Los otros estaban emergiendo por la abertura del tronco. Explicó rápidamente. —Descubrimos que Pettigrew fue el que traicionó a los Potter, fingió su propia muerte, inculpó al sarnoso de Black y todos estos últimos años ha estado viviendo en forma de rata y como mascota de Weasley.

—¿Harry? —llamó una voz áspera y ronca.

Harry se volvió y vio a un hombre que más parecía un espantapájaros que se le acercaba. Más atrás alcanzó a ver a Remus y a Hermione… y a Ron flotando en el aire a un lado a medio metro del suelo.

Snape se había puesto en marcha una vez más.

—Bueno… —dijo el convicto con tono nervioso— …Moony dice que ahora que capturaron a Peter, a mí me van a dejar libre… y yo soy tu padrino… lo entendería si quisieras volver con tus tíos… pero me gustaría que lo pensaras… una vez que me hayan exonerado… si quisieras un nuevo hogar…

Harry estaba atónito, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ya estaba oscuro, Ron estaba herido y Hermione al borde de un ataque de histeria. Snape tenía como prisionero a un hombre que supuestamente había muerto doce años antes y ¡_Sirius Black_ le estaba ofreciendo un hogar! Con Severus no había hablado todavía adónde iría a pasar el verano… ¡pero cualquier cosa era mejor que volver con los Dursley!

—Creo… que me gustaría… —dijo vacilante.

—¿Lo decís en serio? ¿Te gustaría? —preguntó Black sonriendo entusiasmado como un chico.

Una sonrisa así no podía ser fingida. Cualquier duda que Harry hubiera albergado se desvaneció por arte de encanto. —Sí. —respondió con seguridad.

Black se adelantó para abrazarlo, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decidir si se lo iba a permitir o no, se oyó un chillido. Snape que se había alejado, se dio vuelta y regresó corriendo. Hermione agarró a Ron y lo tironeó retrocediendo. Black le dio un empujón a Harry para alejarlo y comenzó a transformarse en perro.

Se oyó un aullido escalofriante. Las mandíbulas de Lupin comenzaron a estirarse hacia delante y los huesos largos de su anatomía a aumentar de longitud. Fueron brotándole pelos en la cara y en las manos, las que a su vez fueron curvándose, trocándose en garras de largas y afiladas uñas. Crookshanks se había erizado entero y también estaba reculando. Black, ya en su forma animal, saltó abalanzándose sobre el hombre lobo. La bestia aulló de dolor y con una violencia se sacó de encima a su atacante golpeándolo y haciéndolo volar, el perro terminó azotado contra un árbol.

—¡No debe de haber tomado la poción! —gritó Snape— ¡Corran! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—¡Ron no puede! —replicó Gabriel. Y se ubicó en instancia defensiva delante de Hermione y Ron protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

Snape lanzó un juramento y apuntó al pelirrojo con la varita para levitarlo.

—¡Cuidado!

Snape no alcanzó a darse vuelta, una garra lo había impactado con fuerza sobrehumana en la cara y lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Se desplomó al suelo al parecer inconsciente. Gabriel alcanzó a verle el brillo de la sangre que le iba cubriendo el rostro. Pettigrew quedó libre porque el hechizo que lo amarraba perdió todo efecto. Inmediatamente se transformó en rata.

—¡Mierda! —bramó Gabriel, pero no podía abandonar su posición sin dejar desprotegidos a Ron y Hermione— ¡Black, la rata se escapa!

Para entonces el perro negro había podido reaccionar y salió corriendo tras Pettigrew. El hombre lobo volvió a aullar y cargó contra Gabriel y los otros. Hermione gritó espantada. Gabriel no se arredró, era consciente de que su atacante era Remus, no podía matarlo, pero tampoco dejarlo avanzar.

—_¡Reducto!_

El lobo aulló de dolor y fue empujado hacia atrás por la arrolladora potencia de la maldición. Dejando oír gemidos sufridos partió en dirección opuesta perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Gabriel sonrió triunfal y se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron. Ron se había desmayado, quizá por el dolor… quizá por el miedo. Gabriel se agachó junto a Hermione que tenía los ojos desorbitados de terror y estaba hiperventilando.

Gabriel le apartó una mecha de la frente. —Llevémoslo cuanto antes al castillo, es posible que….

Pero se interrumpió cuando empezaron a oírse gemidos aullados… el sonido era desgarrador… —¡Black! —exclamó Gabriel, no podía dejarlo librado a su suerte.

—¡Quedate con Ron! —le ordenó a Hermione— Y fijate cómo está Snape…

Gabriel partió corriendo hacia donde se oían los gemidos doloridos… la orilla del lago. Alcanzó a ver a Black desde cierta distancia, estaba en cuatro patas pero había recuperado su forma humana. ¡Y estaba rodeado por un remolino de dementors!

—_¡Nooo… _por favor_! _—se lamentaba Black con desamparo.

—¡Volvé a transformarte! —lo urgió Gabriel, acercándose a toda velocidad. Alzó la varita y lanzó: —_¡Expecto Patronum!_

El ciervo brotó y cargó contra un grupo de dementors. Espantó a una docena, pero seguían llegando más… muchos más… Gabriel empezó a sentir el frío calándole los huesos, los dientes le castañeteaban, Black rodó al suelo y quedó boca arriba… temblando… y pálido como la muerte misma.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! _—volvió a lanzar Gabriel y otro grupo de criaturas fue repelido… ¡pero eran tantos! ¡Y seguían acercándose más! —¡Mierda! _¡Tectum repercutio!_

Adentro las cosas estaban también convulsionadas, Boy chillaba estridentemente y preparado para salir, Silas sabía que si salía Boy morirían irremediablemente, lo que iba a hacer lo estremecía de miedo pero era la única alternativa, abrió la pesada puerta de piedra gris y llamó: —¡Demon!

Demon desplazó a Gabriel un segundo después. Lanzó un grito de furia ensordecedora, alzó una mano y la sacudió en el aire liberando ondas de fuerza que repelieron a un grupo de dementors enviándolos al olvido. Pero otros muchos convergieron hacia él.

Los brazos de Demon se movían como aspas de molino rastrillando el aire. Más y más dementors iban siendo abatidos, las vestiduras desaparecían desgarradas y quedaba expuesto lo poco de carne que los cubría, escuálidos cuerpos de piel color de luna que se iba abriendo atacada por filosísimos escalpelos invisibles. Las cabezas, especie de calaveras elongadas, abrían las bocas tratando de absorber algo, pero nada que pudiera nutrirlos entraba en ellas. Un icor negro escapaba de las múltiples laceraciones que Demon les infligía sin piedad.

Pero para Demon no era suficiente. Él era Odio e Ira primigenios, viscerales. TODO tenía que sufrir. NADA debía quedar entero. TODO debía morir. Lanzó otro bramido, hincó una rodilla en tierra y azotó un puño contra el suelo. La tierra tembló, implosionó y se quebró en grietas con un ruido ensordecedor como el del trueno. Los dementors iban cayendo uno tras otro, chillando torturados, aplastados, descuartizados, astillados.

Y unos momentos después todo volvió a sumirse en silencio, todo el ruido se interrumpió tan abruptamente como había empezado. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Un sonido que empezó siendo sordo fue aumentando de intensidad en pocos segundos como el un tren titánico aproximándose a gran velocidad. Las aguas de la orilla retrocedieron y se alzaron hacia el centro en olas gigantescas como movilizadas por un tifón mortal. Una gran superficie del lecho del lago quedó expuesta.

Relámpagos rojos y morados se entrelazaron cubriendo la negrura seca del cielo. Luego los truenos estallaron rugientes haciendo temblar toda la tierra. Rayos fulminantes fueron cayendo en todas direcciones, carbonizando todo aquello que alcanzaban directamente, encendiendo hogueras en el bosque… toda una sinfonía infernal desatada.

Ahora de rodillas, con los puños apretados hasta sacarse sangre de las palmas con las uñas, Demon alzó ambos brazos y sumó otro aullido al fragor estruendoso de los elementos desatados. Magia oscura, caótica, ávida, brotó a raudales de él, cólera y furor en su estado más puro, incontrolables y con el sólo propósito de destruir TODO.

Y un segundo después Demon cayó al suelo… pequeño, frágil e inmóvil. Sorprendentemente, Sirius Black yacía a su lado a un metro, indemne. Los dos en una isla de poco más de tres metros de diámetro, alrededor de ellos todo estaba calcinado. El escudo había actuado como salvaguarda.

El bosque dejó de sacudirse pero los fuegos seguían encendidos, las aguas retornaron a sus límites más o menos normales pero con una temperatura treinta grados por encima de la habitual.

Severus llegó corriendo minutos después. Estaba pálido y muy sacudido, costras de sangre seca le cruzaban el rostro. La ira desatada de Demon había sido un espectáculo aterrador. Y a él eran muy pocas las cosas que lo aterraban.

Afortunadamente, Ron, Hermione y él habían estado fuera del radio de acción del vendaval mágico. Ciertamente había sido una gran suerte de lo contrario en ese momento habrían estado todos muertos. Ron había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo, Hermione no había parado de gritar histérica, hasta que hacia el final se había desmayado también. A Severus le había costado muchísimo mantenerse más o menos controlado con todo el Apocalipsis sacudiendo el entorno.

Levitó los cuerpos de Harry y Black y desanduvo el largo trecho hasta el lugar donde yacían inconscientes los dos otros chicos. A ellos también los levitó y con los cuatro cuerpos flotando y precediéndolo regresó en dirección al castillo.

oOo

Toda la escuela estaba en pánico. La tormenta se había hecho sentir allí también y con violencia. Los violentos temblores habían hecho caer muchos cuadros, muchos espejos se habían hecho añicos, las torres se habían sacudido peligrosamente. Había muchos heridos.

—¡Profesora! —le gritó Dean a McGonagall— ¡Algo muy malo le pasa a Neville!

—¡Tráigalo y lo mandaremos con los otros por la chimenea al ala hospitalaria! —ordenó ella al tiempo que ayudaba a una nena de primero que tenía un corte muy feo en la frente— Te vas a poner bien, niña, dejá ya de gritar, madame Pomfrey te va a dejar como nueva.

—¡Pero es que no puede moverse! —se desesperó Dean— ¡Parece que le dio una especie de ataque!

—¡Percy! —ordenó— ¡Atendé a los más chicos, voy a ver que pasa con Longbottom!

Cuando entró al dormitorio de los chicos de tercero, Neville estaba sobre la cama, inmóvil y enrollado sobre sí mismo como si fuera una pelota. Farfulló exasperada, se acercó a la cama y lo agarró de un brazo para hacerlo sentar. Contuvo una exclamación. El chico estaba helado, en shock profundo.

—¿Lo golpeó algo que se le cayó encima? —demandó— ¿Ustedes trataron de usar algún encantamiento para hacerlo reaccionar?

Dean y Seamus negaron con la cabeza. La profesora suspiró profundamente apartándose una mecha gris de la frente. Con un movimiento de varita levitó a Neville y enfiló hacia la puerta remolcándolo en el aire.

—Profesora… —dijo Seamus— no hemos podido encontrar ni a Ron ni a Harry en ningún lado.

McGonagall se detuvo y sus labios se afinaron apretándose. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vieron?

—En la cena.

—Yo los voy a encontrar… ustedes no salgan a buscarlos… nadie debe abandonar la torre excepto los heridos… y solamente a través de la chimenea y al ala hospitalaria. ¿Les queda claro?

—Sí, señora.

oOo

Neville se despertó acostado en una cama del ala hospitalaria, tiritando, a pesar de que estaba cubierto por varios acolchados.

—¿Donde está? Necesitamos su ayuda… —llegó a sus oídos la voz de McGonagall.

Giró la cabeza y vio a la profesora y al director parados a pocos metros de su lecho.

—No lo sé, Minerva. Hay que esperar. —dijo Dumbledore con tono exhausto, Neville nunca lo había visto así, tan viejo, parecía como si todos los años que tenía le hubieran caído encima de repente.

—¿Aurora Sinistra se está ocupando de los Slytherin? —preguntó la profesora.

—Así es. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos graves entre ellos. Pero los temblores fueron mucho más notorios en los subsuelos, están todos muy convulsionados.

—Me lo imagino… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Albus?

—Una tormenta mágica. —respondió muy serio— Más terrible que cualquier otra que me haya tocado ver… y que espero que no vuelva a tocarme ver.

—¿Has sabido algo de los chicos desaparecidos?

—Nada todavía… esperemos que estén con Severus.

—¿Lupin?

—No está en su oficina ni en sus aposentos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del pabellón y entró Snape. Dumbledore y McGonagall corrieron hacia él. Los tres profesores conferenciaron en voz baja durante unos segundos y luego abandonaron el ala hospitalaria.

oOo

Poco después los tres profesores y las cuatro víctimas flotantes entraron en una habitación no muy alejada al pabellón principal. McGonagall transfiguró varios muebles en camas… cinco camas… Snape protestó…

McGonagall no le prestó atención. —¿Ése es Black? ¿Deberíamos comunicárselo a las autoridades?

—Esperemos hasta oír lo que tiene que decir Severus. —dijo Dumbledore con prudencia y volviéndose hacia Snape preguntó: —¿Y bien, mi muchacho?

Snape inspiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza con los rasgos cubiertos por su sempiterna máscara de impasibilidad. Explicó que Neville Longbottom había venido tartamudeante a avisarle que Ron Weasley había sido atacado por el Sauce Golpeador y que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter había ido corriendo a auxiliarlo. Snape había despedido a Longbottom y había ido lo más rápido posible hacia el sauce, sabía que el árbol guardaba la puerta de un pasadizo que esa noche sería utilizado por Lupin.

—Me introduje por el hueco del tronco y recorrí todo el túnel hasta El Antro de los Alaridos. Todos estaban arriba. Subí y me quedé en el pasillo escuchando lo que hablaban. Black les estaba explicando al lobo y a los tres del Trío Insoportable que él no había sido el guardián secreto de los Potter, que le habían delegado la función a último momento a Peter Pettigrew porque suponían que el Señor Oscuro sospecharía menos de él.

—¡Merlín bendito! —exclamó McGonagall volviendo la mirada hacia la cama en la que yacía Black.

—Al parecer… —prosiguió Snape— …Black fue a confrontar a Pettigrew después del ataque y lo encontró. Pettigrew habría sido el que mató a todos esos muggles, llegó incluso a cortarse un dedo para incriminar a Black, luego adoptó su forma animagus y huyó. Poco después llegaron los aurores y detuvieron a Black.

—¿Animagus? —repitió McGonagall con descreimiento— ¡Eso es imposible!

—Potter, Black y Pettigrew habían llegado a dominar la transformación animagus mientras estaban en la escuela; transformados solían acompañar a Lupin durante las noches de luna llena. Lupin desconocía hasta hoy la inocencia de Black pero había jurado un voto de silencio que le impedía decir nada, por eso no había informado nada de que Black podía transformarse en perro.

—¿Y hay alguna prueba de la inocencia de Black? —preguntó Dumbledore— Podría tratarse todo de una mentira.

—Yo vi a Pettigrew esta noche. Todos estos años estuvo ocultándose como la mascota de Weasley. Y le falta un dedo, el que se cortó a propósito para inculpar a Black.

—¿Y ahora dónde está? —preguntó McGonagall con un hilo de voz, estaba muy pálida, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Severus suspiró. —Yo lo había amarrado y estaba trayéndolo al castillo… pero con todo lo que estaba pasando me olvidé de la luna. Lupin nos había seguido, al parecer el también se había olvidado. Se transformó. Me atacó y me desmayé. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, Granger estaba a mi lado, había levitado a Weasley que estaba inconsciente. Estaba histérica, gritaba que Potter había ido tras Black para protegerlo del licántropo. Le ordené que volviera de inmediato con Weasley al castillo, pero justo en ese momento se desató la tormenta.

—¿Hubo algún indicio que la precediera? ¿Que permitiera anticiparla? —preguntó Dumbledore con ojos suspicaces— ¿Desde qué dirección se originó?

—Ninguno. —mintió Severus al tiempo que apuntalaba sus escudos de Oclumencia. No estaba seguro de que fuera conveniente por el momento informarle al director sobre la condición de Harry. —Creo que vino del bosque…

—Señor director… —dijo madame Pomfrey que acababa de entrar, traía a un Neville tiritante detrás— …el señor Longbottom me informó que habían llegado mas pacientes, se me ocurrió que podían haberlos traído acá… ¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! —exclamó y corrió de inmediato a la cama donde estaba Harry.

—Es bueno que estés aquí, Neville. —dijo Dumbledore y le hizo una seña para que se le acercara— ¿Cuál es la razón de tus amigos y vos salieran del castillo tan tarde?

Neville le dirigió una rápida mirada a Snape pero no encontró ninguna clave que le sirviera de ayuda en el rostro impávido del profesor. La profesora McGonagall lo urgió a que le respondiera al director. Neville no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, el shock anterior persistía y ahora se le sumaba eso.

Intervino Pomfrey. —El chico ha sufrido un trauma muy severo. Ahora debe descansar, las preguntas déjenlas para más tarde.

Dumbledore decidió no hacerle caso. —Vení, Neville… —dijo llevándoselo a un rincón, le indicó una silla para que se sentara y él también tomó asiento— … estamos todos muy preocupados y debemos saber qué fue lo que pasó. No tengas miedo, ni vos ni tus amigos van a meterse en problemas… no importa lo que sea que hayan hecho… contanos lo que pasó. —la voz del director sonaba muy afable y los ojos le titilaban más amables que nunca.

—Ron y Hermione querían estar con Hagrid… —empezó a decir Neville inseguro— … después de la cena fueron a visitarlo. Ga… —Snape se había dado cuenta de que el director estaba usando un encantamiento de compulsión sobre Neville para que le dijera todo e interpuso una barrera en la mente del chico para que pudiera resistirlo— …Harry y yo nos escapamos poco después…

—¿Para hacer qué, mi muchacho? —lo animó Dumbledore— Te repito que nada de lo que digas les va a causar problemas a tus amigos o a vos.

—Naturalmente que no. — ratificó Snape, se suponía que eso era lo que correspondía que dijera, y debía mantener su papel.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada incisiva y volvió a concentrarse en Neville un segundo después.

—Estuvimos esperando afuera escondidos entre unos arbustos… —prosiguió Neville tartamudeante— …hasta que Hagrid hizo salir a Hermione y Ron por la puerta trasera cuando Ud. llegó a la cabaña con los funcionarios del Ministerio. Esperamos unos minutos más y entonces fuimos a desatar a Buckbeak y nos internamos un poco en el bosque. Íbamos caminando cuando vimos de lejos a Ron corriendo, parecía que estaba persiguiendo algo. Hermione también iba corriendo pero más atrás. Cuando Ron estaba cerca del sauce un gran perro negro saltó y lo atacó. El perro lo arrastró y se lo llevó por una abertura en el tronco. Harry me dijo que atara a Buckbeak a un árbol y que fuera a avisarle a un profesor, él salió corriendo para ir a ayudarlos. El profesor Snape fue el primero al que encontré, le conté todo y regresé a la torre como él me lo indicó.

—¡Inconcebible! —masculló McGonagall escandalizada por la cantidad de reglas que habían sido violadas.

—Así es. —dijo Dumbledore con una risa corta y le palmeó suavemente un hombro a Neville— Pero los chicos lo hicieron todo por una buena causa… salvar una vida… creo que corresponde que perdonemos y nos mostremos indulgentes.

—Aunque es posible que no haya servido de nada. —dijo Snape alzando una comisura— El hipogrifo bien podría estar muerto a estas alturas, el bosque fue uno de los lugares más afectados.

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Neville. Dumbledore volvió a palmearle un hombro y se volvió hacia Snape amonestándolo con una mirada severa. En realidad el destino que hubiera sufrido el hipogrifo estaba muy atrás en su lista de prioridades… había otras cosas, mucho más críticas que lo preocupaban en ese momento.

Madame Pomfrey se les acercó atraída por el llanto de Neville. —¡Pero qué les había dicho yo! —protestó enojada— Mi paciente necesita descansar, señor Longbottom, vuelva ya mismo a su cama.

—Yo… yo quiero quedarme con Harry. —dijo Neville nervioso.

—Minerva… ¿podrías…? —solicitó Dumbledore con tono de ruego.

La profesora suspiró resignada y transfiguró otra cama al lado de la de Harry. Neville fue presuroso y contento a acostarse. Madame Pomfrey lo arropó bien y le puso un encantamiento para calentarlo. Luego volvió adonde estaban los profesores. Dumbledore fue el que formuló la pregunta que todos querían hacerle. —¿Cómo están?

—El señor Longbottom se recuperará con descanso dentro de un día o dos. El señor Weasley tenía una pierna quebrada, ya la reparé, para mañana ya va a estar bien. La señorita Granger no tenía nada físico, pero el estrés emocional fue muy violento, le he administrado algunas pociones y ahora duerme, probablemente también estará bien mañana. Son Black y el señor Potter los que están en condiciones más graves.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Snape de inmediato algo de la ansiedad que experimentaba se le había colado en el tono. Dumbledore y McGonagall se volvieron a mirarlo con curiosidad. Él les respondió con un gesto desdeñoso. —Estuvieron en el centro de una tormenta mágica… —dijo a modo de justificación— …eso es algo que no podría deseárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Black.

—Naturalmente que no, mi muchacho —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la sanadora.

—El señor Black presenta síntomas de haber sido seriamente drenado por los dementors. Pero venía arrastrando trastornos de mucho antes. Está severamente desnutrido y padece de una neumonía crónica que ha venido siendo mal suprimida desde hace meses con magia, algo que logra hacer desaparecer los síntomas pero no cura sino que por el contrario agrava la enfermedad. Necesitará por lo menos una semana para recuperarse y necesitará muchos encantamientos para levantarle el ánimo porque este tipo de pacientes se deprimen con mucha frecuencia.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore desviando la mirada hacia la cama del aludido.

—El del señor Potter es un caso completamente distinto. Ha sido drenado por completo de su magia y está hundido en coma profundo. No hay seguridad de que pueda resurgir, Albus. Por supuesto que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

—Gracias, Poppy. —le contestó el director sonriendo— Sé que no podría estar en mejores manos.

Ella asintió brevemente y regresó a ocuparse de sus pacientes.

Severus sentía un frío intenso que le estrujaba el corazón. Existía la posibilidad de que Harry no volviera a despertarse nunca. E incluso si llegaba a despertarse alguna vez, era posible que no volviera a ser el mismo, el ataque de los dementors debía de haber sido muy violento, caso contrario Demon no habría salido.

Neville debía de estar pensando algo parecido porque estaba gimoteando en su cama. McGonagall sollozaba, en los rasgos tensos y doloridos se le notaba lo alterada que estaba. Dumbledore los miró a ambos y les dirigió una sonrisa cansada. —No se pongan así. —dijo tratando de animarlos— Harry superará el trance. Es joven y fuerte. Todavía hay esperanza.

Se produjo un muy prolongado silencio. Fue McGonagall la que lo interrumpió. —¿Y con respecto a Black?

—Nunca tuvo un juicio justo… las cosas estaban muy convulsionadas después de la muerte de los Potter y todo se manejó con mucha precipitación… y no podemos mandarlo de vuelta a Azkaban si es inocente. —decretó Dumbledore.

—¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Snape sin disimular su disgusto— ¿Ocultarlo acá?

—No es lo más razonable. —dijo Dumbledore con una breve risa— La relación entre Hogwarts y el Ministerio ya está demasiado tirante a como están las cosas. No, no sería conveniente… una vez que se haya recuperado lo mejor es que vuelva a desaparecer. Quizá Remus pueda llevárselo con él. Pero creo que hay otros asuntos más apremiantes que la cuestión Black. Minerva, creo que tendrías que hacer algunas rondas por la escuela para ver como va desarrollándose todo y vos, Severus, deberías ir con tus Slytherins, Aurora se ha estado ocupando de ellos en tu ausencia.

Severus asintió con un breve gesto y salió de la habitación, aunque mucho le hubiese gustado quedarse junto al lecho de Harry. Minerva y Dumbledore también salieron unos minutos más tarde.

Neville se quedó pensando en Harry. Justo ahora que había encontrado a un amigo, alguien que lo entendía y le tenía afecto… ¡no era justo que se lo quitaran! ¡No tan pronto! ¡Como cuando había perdido a sus padres! Empezó a gemir y a respirar con dificultad… mucho le hubiese gustado tener a mano una navaja…

oOo

Un fantasma que había estado oculto en un rincón oscuro se adelantó un poco y se hizo visible. La tormenta mágica lo había despertado y una fuerza poderosa lo había atraído al ala hospitalaria y a esa habitación en particular. Ninguno de los adultos había notado su presencia, sabía pasar inadvertido cuando se lo proponía. La conversación que había podido oír lo había sacudido mucho.

Neville se había dormido finalmente. Le realizó un rápido y tenue sondeo de la mente. Lo que vio lo dejó anonadado. Aparte del dolor mental por la situación que le tocaba sufrir había algo más… su núcleo mágico estaba totalmente descentrado… ¿alguno de los profesores lo habría notado ya? ¿Alguien habría prestado atención a los signos? ¿Habría alguien con capacidad para detectar a un mago Elemental? No era un hecho frecuente, el último Elemental conocido había vivido cinco siglos antes. Y el último Elemental de Tierra… más de seiscientos años antes. No era de extrañar que el Gryffindor fuera tan torpe con la magia "estándar". La magia de los Elementales se casaba muy mal con el latín y las varitas. Poseían un tipo totalmente diferente de magia, muy poderosa en algunos limitados aspectos pero muy poco útil para cosas cotidianas.

La mente de Harry era completamente diferente. El intelecto del fantasma se estremeció. Había captado una breve imagen de un chico de cinco años encerrado en un armario oscuro. Los ojos se le abrieron grandes, eso no podía estar bien. Harry era mucho mayor. Tenía que investigar más minuciosamente.

Y fue así que ingresó en la sala de las Almas. En el sofá de la sala estaba durmiendo Harry, el mismo que dormía en la cama de afuera. Le barrió la mente como con una pluma y no vio nada, estaba en coma como Pomfrey había dicho. ¿Pero qué había sido entonces lo que había visto antes? ¿El nene dormido aterrado y gimiendo en sueños?

El fantasma frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, había cinco puertas. Esa mente no era como ninguna de las que hasta ese momento había explorado. ¿Qué había detrás de las puertas? Tenía que averiguarlo.

La de la extrema izquierda era inmensa y pesada, de piedra gris. No tenía manilla para abrirla y tampoco agujero de cerradura. No pudo abrirla. Luego venía una que parecía la puerta de un armario con el borde superior inclinado. La que seguía tenía aspecto más normal, blanca, simple, con manilla de bronce.

Entró y estudió rápidamente el recinto, luego se concentró en la nena acostada sobre la cama. Se acercó, era rubia, de unos diez u once años. Bonita, parecida a Harry. Pudo comprobar que su mente también estaba en coma. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, retrocedió y salió otra vez a la sala.

La siguiente habitación tenía una puerta de caoba oscura con un montante semicircular en la parte superior y serpientes grabadas en todo el marco que la rodeaba La abrió y entró. No se demoró mucho en los muebles, ni en los detalles de decoración. El verde y el negro eran los colores predominantes. El chico tendido en la cama tenía cabellos negros, lacios y bastante largos, sus rasgos eran más afilados que los de Harry pero similares. Daba la impresión de tener unos quince años. Ninguna actividad pudo detectar en su mente, otro que estaba en coma.

La puerta a continuación tenía un aspecto más sólido, era de color roble dorado y tenía grabada la cabeza de un león en la madera. La abrió y estudio durante un minuto el cuarto. Luego se acercó al durmiente sobre la cama. Era muy parecido a Harry pero lucía algunos años mayor. La contextura era atlética, fuerte pero delgada. Los cabellos eran castaños. Su mente también estaba en coma.

Cuando salió estudió con atención el siguiente tramo de pared, parecía más irregular y presentaba algunas grietas, le sugirió la idea de que allí había habido otra puerta, pero aplicó su magia y no detectó ninguna oculta.

Frunció el ceño una vez más y recorrió otra vez la sala con la mirada. No lograba entender, ¿por qué estaba Harry allí en su mente? ¿Y quiénes eran los otros? ¿Hermanos? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones? ¿Y por qué estaban todos en coma?

Miró la puerta del armario. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Detrás de esa puerta había una mente dormida pero no anulada. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, el interior estaba oscuro. Peinó con delicadeza la mente del nene dormido. Lo que detectó lo colmó de inquietud y desasosiego. Flashes de dolor y de terror, palabras hirientes y abusivas, chillidos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se apresuró a abandonar la mente del niño y la de Harry.

Durante un largo rato se quedó contemplando al Niño Salvador con manifiesto desconcierto. Por suerte Neville seguía durmiendo en la cama de al lado. El fantasma no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía significar lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Harry. La única actividad detectable había sido la del nenito traumatizado y que evidentemente había sufrido severo abuso. Por el momento no entendía nada pero terminaría averiguándolo. Obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba… pero iba a tener que espiar bastante en los próximos días.

oOo


	16. La verdad de las cosas

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**La verdad de las cosas**

Ron fue el primero que se despertó, muy confundido. No parecía ser el ala hospitalaria y sin embargo la cama era de hospital, ¿estarían en St. Mungo? Hermione dormía en la cama de al lado y en la siguiente estaba Sirius Black. A continuación estaba Harry y en el extremo, Neville. Había una cama más, contra la pared de enfrente en la que yacía el profesor Lupin muy malherido. El cuerpo del licántropo reverberaba con una tenue luminosidad debido a la gran cantidad de encantamientos curativos que le habían puesto y que seguían activos.

Hermione se despertó en ese momento. —Hola. —la saludó con voz muy suave.

Ella se sentó de inmediato, muy sobresaltada, los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Epa! ¿Qué pasa? Calmate… —trató de tranquilizarla Ron.

—¡Hubo una explosión…! Y yo pensé… ¡estaba tan asustada! —murmuró atropelladamente y jadeante.

Ron se bajó de su cama, se subió a la de ella y la abrazó. Nunca antes había visto a Hermione tan alterada. Empezó a preguntarse qué se había perdido mientras había estado desmayado. Mucho había pasado cuando todavía estaba consciente. ¿Cómo era posible que Scabbers fuera una persona? Y lo que había pasado en el Antro… ¡no podía ser cierto! Frunció el ceño al recordar el comportamiento de Harry… tan frío… ¡Y lo había amenazado a punta de varita!

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Hermione miró alrededor. —No sé. —contestó.

—¿Qué es eso de la explosión? ¿Qué me perdí?

—No sé qué fue… —respondió Hermione, se puso a temblar y se pasó nerviosa las manos por los cabellos. —El profesor Lupin se transformó. Golpeó al profesor Snape que cayó desmayado. Pettigrew se escapó y Black fue a perseguirlo. Harry se paró delante de nosotros interponiéndose cuando el profesor Lupin intentó atacar. Le lanzó un hechizo y el profesor huyó. Yo te levité y fui hasta donde había caído el profesor Snape que estaba recuperando la consciencia. Él me dijo que te llevara al ala hospitalaria. ¡Y fue entonces que la tierra comenzó a temblar y el cielo se llenó de relámpagos! ¡Con tal intensidad que encandilaban… y el ruido… oh, Dios, el ruido!

Hermione se echó a llorar. Ron estrechó el abrazo. —¿Qué pasó después?

—No sé. Me desmayé y no me desperté hasta ahora. —dijo ella, se frotó los ojos e hizo un visible esfuerzo para componerse. —¿Qué pensás de lo que pasó en el Antro?

—¡Una locura! —exclamó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza— No sé qué creer… es como una pesadilla. Quiero decir… ¿cómo es posible que mi rata sea Pettigrew? Y Harry actuaba muy raro… ¡y Black como un loco! ¡Me mordió un brazo y me quebró una pierna! Y el profesor Lupin… bueno, es un licántropo… ¿podemos confiar que haya dicho la verdad?

—Ron… —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— …el que sea un licántropo no lo hace de por sí ni más ni menos confiable. Pero es cierto que admitió que era amigo de Black en la escuela… ¿y si Black lo engañó y lo convenció de todo eso? La historia que contó Black es muy difícil de creer… ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando los aurores lo capturaron?

Black tosió en su cama en ese momento. Los dos se volvieron a mirarlo. Lucía un poco mejor, estaba limpio y lo habían peinado… pero el rostro seguía tan escuálido como antes, tenía los labios azules y persistían las ojeras muy marcadas. Se removía inquieto en sueños y dejaba oír algún gemido de cuando en cuando.

—No lo hubiesen dejado con nosotros si fuera peligroso. —tuvo que conceder Hermione. —Debe de ser cierto que es inocente.

—Yo todavía no puedo creer que Scabbers fuera Pettigrew. —repitió Ron— ¿Por qué no se mostró antes…? ¿Por qué no hizo nada…?

—No sé, Ron. —dijo ella y se volvió hacia Neville que acababa de despertarse. —¿Vos sabés dónde estamos? —le preguntó.

Neville no contestó, se quedó mirándola parpadeando. Se sentía vacío… y se dio cuenta luego de un momento de que era por Harry. Se volvió a mirarlo y se sintió peor. Temía por lo que pudiera pasarle…

—¿Vos sabés donde estamos? —insistió Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia en el tono.

Respondió enojado. —¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a Harry?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —replicó ella ofendida.

—¿Debería importarnos? —dijo Ron mirando a Neville desafiante— Ayer actuó como si nosotros no le importáramos.

—¡Ron! —lo reconvino ella y luego matizó— Es cierto que se mostró grosero y desconsiderado… ¡pero el nos defendió! Y te puedo asegurar que el profesor Lupin tenía _avidez_ en los ojos dorados cuando cargó para atacarnos. Y Harry se interpuso y logró espantarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Neville preocupado.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. —No sé qué corresponde que te diga… quizá sea mejor esperar a que Harry se recupere y que sea él el que te lo cuente. —dijo Hermione.

Neville se puso tenso, herido y enojado. ¿Por qué no querían contarle? Él también le tenía cariño a Harry. Estaba harto de la habitual actitud condescendiente de Hermione para con él, como si fuera un chico o un imbécil. Y Ron no era mejor, siempre lo trataba con lástima. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no soportaba tenerlos cerca. Se bajó de la cama y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Tenés permiso para irte? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Estamos en una habitación cercana al pabellón principal del ala hospitalaria. —fue todo lo que dijo Neville sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlos. Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Hermione y Ron cruzaron una mirada culpable.

Unos minutos más tarde entró Dumbledore. Lucía cansado pero sus ojos titilaban brillantes como siempre. Les sonrió. Hermione empezó de inmediato a hacer muchas preguntas.

—Esperen. —pidió con un corta risa y tomó asiento en la cama de Ron— Primero cuénteme lo que pasó y luego yo trataré de responder sus preguntas.

Ron y Hermione se fueron turnando para relatarle lo ocurrido. Cuando llegó a la parte de la tormenta, Hermione volvió a alterarse pero esta vez no llegó a llorar.

—Señor… ¿Black realmente es inocente?

—Así es. —confirmó el director— Lo verificamos con Veritaserum. Nunca hubo un juicio formal en su momento, todos estábamos tan seguros de que era culpable… pero nos equivocábamos.

—¿Entonces Scabbers _es_ Pettigrew? —dijo Ron suspirando al tiempo que se apoyaba contra una almohada.

—Eso me temo. —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

—¿Qué causó la tormenta, señor director? —preguntó Hermione.

—Las tormentas mágicas ocurren periódicamente, no con frecuencia por suerte. No existe ninguna forma de anticiparlas. Y esta vez nos tocó una particularmente violenta y destructiva.

Desvió la mirada a la cama de Harry y su expresión se tornó muy seria. —Lamentablemente a Harry le tocó sufrir la peor parte.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron inquieto.

—Fue drenado casi fatalmente de su magia y cayó en coma.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación y Ron abrió grandes los ojos, asustado. Sabían que estaba enfermo, pero "casi fatalmente y coma" sonaban pésimo.

—¿Se va a recuperar? —preguntó Hermione con ojos húmedos de lágrimas— ¿Cree Ud. que Harry puede haber presentido la tormenta y por eso se alteró emocionalmente y actuó de manera tan extraña?

—Es posible. —dijo Dumbledore— Pero puede haber otras razones que habrá que averiguar. Y yo confío plenamente en que se va a recuperar. El coma no es tan profundo como creímos en un principio, en algunos momentos madame Pomfrey detectó actividad cerebral semejante a la del sueño. En cuanto a ustedes, madame Pomfrey dijo que podían irse cuando se despertaran; si quieren quedarse un rato acompañando a Harry no hay problema… pero el banquete de despedida se servirá dentro de unas horas y espero que estén presentes.

—¿El banquete de despedida? —repitió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, mi muchacho… estuvieron durmiendo casi un día entero.

—Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con Harry? —preguntó Hermione preocupada— No podemos irnos y dejarlo así como está…

—Ya arreglaremos un horario de visitas. Pero me temo que en Hogwarts no pueden quedarse.

Ron suspiró contrariado. —Si no hay más remedio.

—Es bueno que lo entiendan. Y no se preocupen, Harry se va a poner bien… como siempre.

El director les ofreció caramelos de limón que los dos aceptaron, luego se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida silbando alegremente. Cuando se hubo ido, Ron y Hermione fueron a sentarse a la cama que había ocupado Neville. Durante un rato iban a hacerle compañía aunque Harry no fuera consciente de su presencia.

oOo

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Neville se sobresaltó. —Eeh… nada… —tartamudeó al tiempo que escondía la navaja cuya hoja había estado deslizando por la piel del antebrazo.

—Eso no sonó muy productivo. —dijo la chica sonriendo, estiró una mano y sacó un libro de uno de los estantes.

Neville había ido a la biblioteca porque sabía que iba a estar desierta ese último día. Y por eso mismo se había animado a sacar la navaja. Se había puesto colorado de vergüenza y muy nervioso de que lo hubiese pescado in fraganti. La chica se limitó a sonreírle. Tenía el largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza y los ojos le centelleaban celestes. Neville calculó que debía de ser de cuarto o quinto. Llevaba puesta la toga negra del uniforme escolar pero no tenía ninguna insignia que identificara la Casa a la que pertenecía.

—¿Vos sos Neville, no? —preguntó ella luego de un instante de silencio.

—Eeh… sí… —respondió muy incómodo y sus ojos recorrieron el entorno como buscando una posible y rápida vía de escape. Ella se le acercó.

—No tengas miedo. —susurró ella— Un amigo me dijo que ibas a necesitar mi ayuda. Yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño.

—¿Ayuda? —repitió Neville farfullando confundido. La tenía demasiado cerca y ya no podía huir. ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Así es. —confirmó ella y sonrió otra vez— A decir verdad, estoy muy entusiasmada. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de enseñarle algo a alguien. Y los magos elementales son siempre asombrosos, sus talentos y habilidades siempre son distintos, nunca se manifiestan de la misma forma aunque tengan la misma afinidad. Realmente es fascinante.

—No seas maleducada. —dijo un chico que parecía haberse materializado de repente al lado de la chica— Deberías presentarte primero antes de empezar a frotarte las manos de satisfacción por la oportunidad que se te presenta de poder diseccionarlo.

Neville pegó un chillido, no sabía qué lo había asustado más si la aparición súbita del otro o lo que había dicho. El recién llegado parecía tener la misma edad de la chica. Sus cabellos eran negros y los ojos castaños oscuros. Los rasgos tenían algo de simiesco, pero el brillo de la mirada denotaba inteligencia.

—Ahora lo asustaste. —lo amonestó ella.

—No veo por qué eso deba importarme. —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué de pronto estás tan ansioso? —preguntó ella con fastidio.

—Porque quiero saber sobre Harry. —dijo él impaciente— Y si no fuera por mí vos no te habrías enterado de este elemental.

—Oh, está bien… —concedió ella, revoleó la trenza para que le cayó por delante y se volvió hacia Neville que temblaba como una hoja. —Éste es Salazar y yo soy Rowena. Es un gusto conocerte, Neville.

—¿¡Cómo?! —tartamudeó Neville, quería escapar cuanto antes pero esos dos le bloqueaban el paso.

—Siempre reaccionan igual. —dijo Salazar bostezando exasperado— Qué aburrido…

—Oh, callate… —dijo Rowena— Vos siempre el mismo… a mí me resulta muy tierno.

—No me sorprende en absoluto.

—Paso a explicarte, Neville. —comenzó a decir ella— Los cuatro fundadores dejaron improntas de sus memorias integradas al castillo. Con el correr de los años… y de los siglos… fuimos creciendo y madurando… y fuimos adaptándonos. Mucha influencia tuvieron los miles de chicos que durante todo ese tiempo se educaron en la escuela. La mayor parte del tiempo estamos como dormidos y como en sueños vamos registrando todo lo que ocurre entre estas paredes. Sólo de tanto en tanto nos despertamos, como ahora, cuando ocurre algo extraordinario. Después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, somos muy diferentes de los Fundadores. Nos gusta pensar que en realidad sólo conservamos los nombres de ellos y que somos en realidad entidades personales completamente diferentes, únicas y originales por derecho propio.

Intervino Salazar. —Nosotros somos Hogwarts. No somos propiamente ni espectros ni fantasmas, aunque podemos proyectarnos como tales. Somos entes inteligentes e independientes pero conservamos los conocimientos de los Fundadores. Podría decirse que somos el alma del castillo. Creo que como explicación ya es más que suficiente. ¿Podríamos continuar ahora? —preguntó con sorna cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra unos estantes.

—Neville querido, creo que sería mejor que te sentaras. —sugirió Rowena amable.

Neville los miró anonadado pero hizo caso del consejo y tomó asiento. Ella le sonrió y le palmeó un hombro para darle seguridad. Neville se sobresaltó, la mano que lo había tocado era cálida y sólida… cada vez se sentía más confundido.

—¿Quizá deberíamos regresar más tarde? —aventuró ella volviéndose hacia su compañero.

—Vos hacé lo quieras, no es éste el que me interesa… yo quiero saber sobre Harry.

—¿Por qué razón? —farfulló Neville temeroso.

—Su mente me intriga. Nunca hasta ahora había observado otra igual. —dijo Salazar y le contó que había visitado la mente de Harry y lo que había visto— ¿Vos sabés por qué es así?

Neville asintió lentamente. Así que el coma de Harry no era tan profundo… Boy sólo dormía y como otras tantas veces estaba curándolo… sintió un gran alivio y ganas de llorar. —Gracias… —le dijo a Salazar—…tenía miedo de que nunca llegara a despertarse.

—Se va a poner bien. —le confirmó Salazar restándole importancia al asunto— El nenito que duerme poco a poco le va restaurando la magia a todos los otros. Pero… ¿por qué su mente es así?

—Es algo que no se lo pueden decir a nadie. —les advirtió Neville con vehemencia. Rowena sonrió orgullosa de su entereza, Salazar asintió impaciente.

Neville suspiró y empezó a contarles. —Harry sufre de algo que se llama Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples. Cosas muy feas le pasaron y su mente se rompió. Para defenderse y no volverse loco fue fragmentando su mente… y los fragmentos adquirieron entidades independientes. Todos son parte de Harry, la personalidad nuclear, pero retienen ciertas memorias y concentran algunas características. Ésa es la forma que eligió Harry como defensa y eso le permitió sobrevivir. No es algo sencillo de entender… ¿tiene sentido para ustedes?

Salazar se había quedado en silencio con una expresión reflexiva en el rostro. —Creo que lo entiendo. —dijo finalmente y sin que mediara ningún ruido ni advertencia alguna, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Neville volvió a sobresaltarse, Rowena rió. —No te dejes impresionar ni te alteres. Él suele comportarse así. Es un tipo muy obsesivo y la mente y la psicología lo fascinan. —Rowena se le sentó al lado— A mí en cambio me interesa más el estudio de la magia que el de las personas. Fue por eso que me despertó, los Elementales son una de mis especialidades.

—Ya habías mencionado eso antes. —dijo Neville removiéndose algo incómodo— ¿Qué son y por qué los traés a colación una y otra vez?

—Porque vos sos un Elemental, Neville. Tierra es tu afinidad. Y como la tormenta produjo severos daños en tu elemento… fue por eso que entraste en shock.

—¡¿Cómo!? —farfulló Neville anonadado.

Ella abrió la boca para explicarle pero algo llamó su atención. —Alguien viene, te explicaré todo más tarde. Tomá esto. —dijo tendiéndole un librito— Es un muy breve compendio sobre los Elementales de tierra.

Y dicho eso desapareció como Salazar había desaparecido unos minutos antes.

—Longbottom, —lo interpeló Snape con tono irritado— ¿por qué no estuvo en el festín?

—Perdón, profesor. —respondió Neville nervioso y poniéndose colorado.

—¿Que ha estado haciendo? —inquirió Snape entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Eeh… estaba leyendo. —mintió Neville— Creo que me voy a llevar el libro y voy a seguir leyendo pero al lado de la cama de Harry. —dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Pero acuérdese de comer algo también. —le recomendó Snape con tono áspero.

Neville asintió y salió. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, ¿desde cuándo había empezado Snape a preocuparse de que él comiera o no? Por el momento no se había animado a decirle nada de los espíritus de los Fundadores… lo habría tomado por loco y lo habría mandado a St. Mungo a hacerles compañía a sus padres.

Cuando entró a la habitación especial del ala hospitalaria comprobó con alivio que Hermione y Ron ya no estaban. El profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido. Black también dormía, pero su sueño no era profundo. Notó que la respiración sonaba un poco mejor que unas horas antes. Neville todavía no conseguía explicarse que lo hubieran admitido allí, ¿no se suponía que estaba tras Harry?

Fue a sentarse al lado de la cama de Harry y lo miró preocupado durante un rato. No notó ningún cambio.

Estudió el aspecto del librito que tenía en las manos. Tenía cubierta de cuero marrón y las páginas estaban muy amarillas por el tiempo. Leyó el título en la portada: _Afinidad con la Tierra de Rowena Castle._

Pasó a la hoja siguiente y empezó a leer.

_Los magos elementales poseen una magia muy diferente de la de los magos comunes. Su magia está irrevocablemente ligada a uno de los seis elementos básicos. Fuego es la afinidad más común y siguen en orden de frecuencia: Aire, Agua, Tierra, Relámpago (también conocido como Energía) y Metal._

_Este tipo de magia tiene una naturaleza muy particular —podríamos decir que es de tipo profundo— y es mucho menos maleable que la magia superficial. Debido a eso, la magia de uso cotidiano suele hacérseles dificultosa. De hecho, cualquier encantamiento que no tenga cierta relación con su elemento afín suele tener resultados pobres. Pero cuando se manejan con magia relacionada con su elemento logran resultados poderosísimos, imposibles e inconcebibles para cualquier otro mago._

_Los magos elementales con afinidad tierra son muy infrecuentes, sólo hay documentados apenas poco más de una treintena de casos en toda la historia. La información de la que se dispone es muy poca pero generalmente se menciona que suelen mostrar gran habilidad en sólo dos o tres de los talentos potenciales._

_Talentos que se han mencionado relacionados con esta clase de magos incluyen: hacer crecer las plantas mucho más rápido y más saludables y la utilización de la tierra para la formación de escudos contra ataques físicos o mágicos. Algunos poseen la capacidad de tomar prestada —durante cortos períodos— fuerza de la tierra y contando con esa fuerza logran proezas sobrehumanas. Hay otros que tienen la habilidad para detectar residuos de magia destructiva (oscura) tanto en el lugar donde se ha usado como en aquellos que la han usado. Por último, hay unos pocos que pueden comunicarse con los árboles y se han mencionado un par de casos de magos elementales con afinidad tierra que podían provocar terremotos._

_Los magos elementales, como cualquier otro mago, necesitan educarse y entrenarse en sus habilidades. El proceso de aprendizaje es mucho más complejo que en un mago común, dadas las características muy especiales de esta clase de magia. Son muy pocos los que tienen las capacidades necesarias para instruirlos, no necesariamente es obligatorio que sean también magos elementales._

Neville cerró el libro de golpe. ¡No era posible que él fuera uno de esos! ¡Él no era poderoso! ¡Si era prácticamente un squib! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Rowena y Salazar estaban equivocados! Y si él había entrado en shock por la tormenta, no era porque la tierra hubiese sido dañada… ¡sino porque se había cagado de miedo! ¿O acaso no era así?

Se sentía muy confundido. Más que nunca necesitaba a un amigo con quien hablar… necesitaba a Harry… _¡Oh Harry, por favor, recuperá la consciencia pronto! ¡Te necesito!_

oOo

—Ah, Severus, mi querido muchacho… te estaba esperando.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea. No le sorprendió que hubiera podido entrar, en Hogwarts ningún tipo de barrera podía detener al director. Tampoco le molestó —no demasiado al menos— encontrárselo en sus aposentos. Había trabajado lealmente para ese hombre durante casi catorce años y era la persona que mejor lo conocía.

Severus también había aprendido a conocerlo. La expresión del director no auguraba nada bueno. Se preparó para lo peor… ¿acaso Harry había muerto? Le hubiera gustado que le dijera lo que fuera inmediatamente, pero sabía muy bien que el director nunca era muy pródigo con la información. Como mucho podía intentar sacársela con tirabuzón.

—¿Severus?

—¿Qué puedo hacer por Ud., señor director?

—Te había preguntado si te encontrabas bien, pero al parecer tenías la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él. —¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

A Severus le habría gustado que se dejara de dar vueltas y que hablara de una vez, pero supo contenerse y tomó asiento como se lo indicaba. Nunca le había desobedecido. Dumbledore era el líder de la Luz, sabía mucho sobre el mal y como vencerlo. En su momento le había salvado la vida y el alma. Severus no sería nada sin la sabiduría, la indulgencia y la guía de Dumbledore. Por ese hombre habría entregado la vida sin vacilar.

—Veo que como siempre preferís guardarte tus preocupaciones. Sólo quisiera recordarte que siempre podés recurrir a mí cuando tengas algún problema.

—¿Qué lo ha traído por acá, señor director? —preguntó Severus con tono cansado.

—Siempre directo al punto… —Dumbledore soltó una risa corta— He venido a preguntarte tu opinión sobre Harry Potter.

Severus enderezó la postura y un brillo de alerta cruzó por sus ojos. —¿En qué sentido me lo pregunta?

—Minerva y yo nos preocupamos cuando hace unos meses mostró un comportamiento muy extraño. Luego pareció normalizarse, presumimos que había sido la influencia de los dementors lo que lo había afectado. Pero según me informaron Ron y Hermione, ese tipo de conducta anómala resurgió cuanto estaban en el Antro de los Alaridos.

Severus se encontraba en un serio aprieto. La pregunta era directa, no había lugar para evasivas salvo que mintiera flagrantemente. De hecho no conseguía explicarse por qué se lo había ocultado al director durante tanto tiempo. Lo lógico era suponer que el director haría todo lo posible para ayudar a que el chico se curara. Harry era su precioso Salvador. ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan renuente a hacerle saber todo?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo pueda disponer de información suficiente como para emitir una opinión al respecto?

Dumbledore sonrió y el brillo de sus ojos se incrementó de golpe, pero no como un signo de simpatía como habitualmente… en ese momento era un signo de suspicacia.

—Estoy al tanto de las muchas penitencias que ha venido cumpliendo con vos, Minerva vive haciendo referencia a ellas… me parecería muy raro que no hayas deducido nada sobre el estado emocional del chico… habiendo tenido tantas oportunidades. Es más, ahora que me he enterado de que el comportamiento errático de Harry ha persistido, me inclino a pensar que le estuviste asignando tantas penitencias para poder vigilarlo y controlarlo de cerca.

—Eso es verdad. —tuvo que conceder Severus. Seguía sintiéndose muy reticente a confiarle al director los particulares detallados sobre la condición de Harry. Pero el viejo lo tenía acorralado y no se iba a conformar con menos.

Y quizá era mejor que lo supiera. Harry estaba en coma… Dumbledore tendría mejores posibilidades de ayudarlo si estaba al tanto de todo el asunto. Durante una larga hora le describió con precisión todo lo relacionado con el Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples.

—¿Cuántos alter ha creado y cuáles son las características de cada uno?

Severus vaciló durante un instante… ¿Cuánto más debía decirle?

—No sé con seguridad cuántos son. Harry no confía del todo en mí… pero sé con certeza que hay por lo menos dos, uno que se hace llamar Silas y otro que se hace llamar Gabriel.

Severus explicó las personalidades y características de cada uno. Dumbledore lo escuchó con mucha atención, el brillo de sus ojos iba encendiéndose cada vez más. Cuando Severus concluyó, Dumbledore lo felicitó por todo lo que había logrado averiguar y lo instó a que siguiera haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo una vez que Harry se recuperara. Pero, naturalmente, se imponía una pregunta…

—Lo no logro entender, mi muchacho, es por qué no me informaste de todo esto antes.

Severus ya había anticipado que iba tener que dar una explicación al respecto. —Hasta hace poco no estaba seguro de que su condición fuera real, es muy frecuente que los individuos la finjan. Luego consideré que no era conveniente preocuparlo con el problema hasta tener información detallada sobre los dos _alter_.

El argumento era algo endeble pero Dumbledore pareció conformarse.

—Voy a tener que reflexionar mucho sobre todo el asunto.

—Pienso que es un trastorno que puede curarse con la terapia adecuada. —aventuró Severus tentativamente.

—No… no conviene apresurarse. Su condición puede resultar útil… y si se trata de un mecanismo para defender su mente… la terapia podría ser contraproducente. —dijo Dumbledore como distraído, aparentemente su mente estaba muy ocupada evaluando toda la nueva información.

Severus sintió como si el mundo se desplomase alrededor, comprendió por qué había tenido tantas vacilaciones, sus instintos habían estado advirtiéndole algo, su renuencia había estado más que justificada. Así y todo le costaba aceptar que el director pudiera adoptar deliberadamente vías de acción que pudieran perjudicar a Harry. Decidió hacer un nuevo tanteo y aventuró otra pregunta. —¿Adónde piensa mandarlo cuando se recupere?

—Volverá con sus familiares. —contestó Dumbledore con el mismo tono distraído de antes. —Apenas los alumnos hayan partido, lo enviaré con Poppy a Privet Drive aunque todavía no esté recuperado.

Severus no podía creer lo que oía, protestó por reflejo. —Pero, señor director, su condición es un indicador incontestable de que ha sufrido severo abuso.

—No podemos estar seguros de que hayan sido los Dursley los que causaran el trauma que resultó en su condición. —dijo Dumbledore con determinación y mirándolo duramente— Harry necesita pasar tiempo con sus familiares directos para renovar la protección de la sangre. Es posible que los Dursley desprecien la magia y también es posible que no le hayan brindado a Harry los cuidados ideales, pero eso de ninguna manera nos autoriza a deducir que se comportaran con crueldad. Harry estará bien, Severus, no tenés por qué preocuparte. Yo voy a tener las cosas bien controladas.

Habiendo dicho eso, Dumbledore se puso de pie, se encaminó hasta la puerta y salió.

Severus permaneció sentado. Tenía mucho que reflexionar. La última parte del diálogo con Dumbledore había sido para él una muy triste revelación. El concepto que hasta ese momento había tenido del director no había sido más que una fantasía, una ilusión… la imagen del mago intachable que el siempre había tenido… porque lo había salvado, porque le había dado una nueva oportunidad… esa imagen ideal se había desmoronado en poco minutos.

Durante años, Severus había hecho todo lo que Dumbledore le había ordenado, aunque le hubiese significado mucho sufrimiento, lo había aceptado como una especie de expiación de sus culpas… por eso había aceptado ser su peón y Dumbledore no había vacilado nunca en usarlo para lograr sus fines. Hasta ese momento a Severus nunca se le había siquiera ocurrido reprochárselo.

Pero con respecto a Harry la cosa era totalmente diferente. Era claro que Dumbledore sabía que los Dursley odiaban la magia y que había anticipado que no lo iban a tratar bien. ¿Por qué lo había puesto al cuidado de ellos? Black lo había reclamado como padrino tras la muerte de los Potter, pero por órdenes de Dumbledore Hagrid se había negado a dárselo.

Black había reaccionado con rabia y dolor y se había lanzado a perseguir a Pettigrew. Y luego habían ocurrido todas esas muertes y la desaparición de Pettigrew. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no había recurrido al Veritaserum entonces para conocer la verdad? Black había luchado del lado de la Luz, ¿por qué había permitido que lo mandaran a Azkaban sin que mediara prácticamente investigación alguna? ¿Tan convencido estaba de la culpabilidad de Black? ¿O acaso había permitido que mandaran a un hombre inocente a la cárcel para que las cosas terminaran desarrollándose del modo que él consideraba más conveniente?

Y suponiendo que realmente hubiera estado convencido de la culpabilidad de Black… ¿por qué no se lo había dado a Lupin? No era un licántropo registrado, prácticamente nadie sabía que lo fuera… y Lupin le había solicitado la custodia, pero Dumbledore se la había negado.

Todo parecía apuntar a que el director _quería_ que Harry se quedara con los Dursley.

El pensamiento que le surgió de pronto lo horrorizó de espanto… ¿y si el asesinato de los Potter no había sido un hecho fortuito? ¿Y si eso también había sido parte de los planes de Dumbledore?

¿Podría el director haber sido capaz de tales aberraciones? ¿Y por qué motivo? No podría haberlo hecho por mera maldad… alguna razón debía de haber, por más retorcida que fuera.

La profecía… un niño que nacería con el poder de destruir al Señor Oscuro. Pero un niño con un tal poder también era una amenaza para el propio Dumbledore… podía ponérsele en contra.

Todo parecía cobrar significado de golpe… implicaba conductas horrendas del director… pero tenía sentido…

Dumbledore se había valido de Pettigrew, le había contado parte de la profecía y lo había enviado al Señor Oscuro para que actuara como espía. Seguramente no le había costado convencerlo, la rata siempre había sido débil de carácter. Y por eso mismo al Señor Oscuro no debía de haberle costado nada sacarle lo que sabía… Severus conocía muy bien sus métodos… Dumbledore había obtenido así un doble propósito, el Señor Oscuro se había enterado de parte de la profecía y Pettigrew se sentía culpable de haber traicionado a sus amigos y al lado de Luz.

Aterrador… pero tenía mucho sentido si se partía de la premisa de que todo era obra de un manipulador inescrupuloso que no se detenía ante nada con tal de lograr sus designios.

El Señor Oscuro había decidido de inmediato eliminar la amenaza… y Dumbledore le había facilitado las cosas… seguramente había convencido a Black para que a último momento le cediera a Pettigrew la función de Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

Y el Señor Oscuro se había dejado empujar a la trampa. ¿Acaso Dumbledore había esperado que esa noche murieran los dos, Harry y el Señor Oscuro, al enfrentarse?

Pero las cosas se habían dado de otro modo. El Señor Oscuro había desaparecido esa noche en Godric Hollow y Harry había sobrevivido. ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Cómo había reaccionado Dumbledore al enterarse?

Si la amenaza no había sido suprimida había que controlarla de alguna forma. A Black había que sacarlo del paso. Azkaban era el lugar ideal… Black no tendría posibilidades de reclamar a Harry y en poco tiempo se volvería loco. Y Lupin era fácil de manejar, le debía mucho al director.

¿Pero cuál había sido la razón para que quisiera ponerlo con los Dursley? No le costó mucho a Severus encontrarla… la gratitud debida… la que Lupin sentía hacia Dumbledore… ¡la que Severus sentía hacia Dumbledore!

Poniendo a Harry al cuidado de sus parientes abusivos lo pondría en deuda con el director cuando lo "rescatara" y lo devolviera al mundo mágico diez años más tarde. Y el abuso induciría también en el chico una actitud de sumisión que Dumbledore sabría manejar muy bien para su provecho. El Niño Que Sobrevivió estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que el director le pidiera con tal de que no lo mandara de vuelta con su familia.

Y esa misma noche Severus le había dado a Dumbledore más armas de manipulación y control al revelarle la condición de Harry.

Dumbledore no quería que Harry se curara… ¡por supuesto que no! Le convenía que quedara así como estaba, en Gabriel tenía al superhéroe que necesitaba… pero un héroe que podía transformar cuando él lo quisiera en un Harry muy fácilmente controlable y manipulable.

Con su trastorno psicológico, Harry era el arma perfecta. Había un solo problema, Silas. Silas era un Slytherin. Silas haría lo que fuera para proteger a Harry y era astuto, solapado y muy inteligente. Dumbledore no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero era indispensable que Silas no se integrara con la personalidad nuclear. Manteniendo a Silas aparte, Harry era controlable.

Severus estaba seguro de que el director le iba a pedir pronto que encontrara alguna forma de bloquear a Silas para que nunca pudiera salir o alguna forma para poder controlarlo si no podía evitarse que saliera.

Severus se sentía repugnado por toda esa línea de pensamientos y deducciones que habían mantenido su mente ocupada durante más de una hora. No podía ser posible… y sin embargo… qué otra explicación cabía… Dumbledore había expresado claramente su deseo de que Harry NO se curara… porque eso era lo conveniente.

Muchas eran las actitudes y conductas del director que Severus había "disculpado" durante catorce años… muchos indicios de que el accionar de Dumbledore se había ido desviando hacia senderos muy oscuros.

La negación ya no era una opción. Tenía que enfrentar la verdad. En algún momento el derrotero de Dumbledore había cambiado y había comenzado a cometer actos malignos para lograr sus objetivos. Era algo que Severus había sospechado no del todo conscientemente durante mucho tiempo, pero que se había negado a admitir. Y había sido por eso que no le había dicho nada al director hasta esa noche.

Su principal prioridad a partir de ese momento sería proteger a Harry y no sólo porque era lo que correspondía hacer sino también porque le tenía afecto… lo quería… _amaba_ a Harry.

Era el momento de tomar decisiones, tenía que planear cuidadosamente una vía de acción. En primer lugar, era imprescindible que Harry no volviera con los Dursley, eso era lo más apremiante. Y luego habría que hacer mucho más… no iba a permitir que Harry se transformara en otro peón de Dumbledore… y desde esa noche en adelante él, Severus Snape, también dejaría de ser un peón.

oOo


	17. Despertares

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Despertares**

Neville estaba sentado en la cama de Harry sosteniéndole una mano. Todos los alumnos estaban abajo en el Gran Salón desayunando. El Expreso de Hogwarts partiría a las diez desde Hogsmeade hacia Londres. Neville se sentía muy deprimido, no quería tener que dejar a Harry mientras siguiera enfermo.

En ese momento oyó un leve gemido y alzó la cabeza.

—Neville… —dijo la voz muy ronca de Remus.

Neville se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la cama del profesor. Había un vaso de agua en la mesita de luz. Neville lo ayudó a incorporarse y le dio de beber. Remus bebió lentamente, de a pequeños tragos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó cuando se sintió saciado.

—No es mucho lo que sé, profesor. Al principio Harry había caído en coma, pero ya no, ahora duerme profundamente. Sirius Black también duerme, pero es un sueño inducido por encantamientos, sufre de un caso muy severo de neumonía suprimida.

—¿Peter? —demandó Remus vehemente. Neville tragó con dificultad.

—¿Quién?

—Pettigrew. —insistió Remus impaciente— Peter Pettigrew.

—No sé, profesor. —respondió Neville nervioso, que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

—Se escapó, señor. —les llegó la voz de Hermione desde atrás, Neville giró la cabeza y la vio, Ron estaba con ella. —Ud. se transformó y golpeó al profesor Snape que se desmayó. Los hechizos que había puesto sobre Pettigrew perdieron efecto, Pettigrew cambió a su forma animagus y salió corriendo, Black fue a perseguirlo. Harry lo espantó a Ud. con un hechizo, poco después se oyeron los gemidos de Black, estaban atacándolo. Harry corrió a ayudarlo, los dementors lo habían rodeado. Harry lo defendió y lo salvó pero él también resultó muy herido. Al principio había caído en coma profundo, pero madame Pomfrey dice que ahora está en un sueño profundo, es posible que se despierte esta tarde… o mañana quizá.

—Lo más probable es que los dementors los hubiesen matado. —dijo Ron— Pero en ese momento se desató una tormenta mágica que los hizo polvo. Eso fue lo que les salvó la vida a Harry y Black.

—Fue espantoso. —retomó Hermione estremeciéndose— Fue por la tormenta que Ud. resultó tan lastimado, profesor. Una gran área del bosque fue destruida y el suelo calcinado. El lago también se vio muy afectado, más de una docena de las criaturas que lo habitan murieron. Algunos emergieron a la superficie más tarde, Dumbledore habló con ellos… querían irse. Dumbledore les prometió algunos regalos como compensación, no sé si terminaron aceptando.

Remus volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Neville regresó junto a Harry. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, el profesor Lupin parecía haberse dormido, finalmente decidieron acercarse también a la cama de Harry. La respiración de Harry era irregular y la expresión del rostro tensa. Ninguno de los tres habló durante varios minutos.

—Ah… estaban acá. —dijo Dumbledore que acababa de entrar— Tienen que darse prisa o van a perder el tren. Harry sigue mejorando, les mandaré una lechuza para avisarles cuando se despierte.

—Sí, señor director. —dijo Hermione, agarró a Ron de la manga y enfiló hacia la puerta. —Neville, ¿vos venís también?

Neville asintió y los otros dos salieron. Dumbledore se le acercó, le sonrió y le posó una mano sobre el hombro. Con renuencia, Neville se encaminó hacia la puerta, Remus había vuelto a abrir los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa. —Te voy a escribir. —prometió.

—Gracias. —respondió Neville con una sonrisa triste— Recupérese pronto… y cuídeme a Harry.

—No te preocupes que eso haré… y vas a ver que todo va a terminar saliendo bien.

Neville asintió y salió. Remus concentró su atención en el director que le estaba acariciando los cabellos a Harry. —¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó.

—Se podrá bien. Los dementors les drenaron la magia, a él y a Sirius, pero los niveles están volviendo a crecer poco a poco. Poppy cree que se va a despertar dentro de algunas horas.

Dumbledore caminó hasta la cama de Remus, tomó asiento en una silla que había al lado y le palmeó suavemente una pierna. —¿Y vos como estás, mi muchacho? ¿Te acordás de lo que pasó?

—Nada desde que me transformé y hasta hace pocos minutos cuando me desperté.

—Contame todo lo que te acuerdes.

oOo

Severus estaba en su oficina corrigiendo exámenes. Los alumnos se habían ido y el castillo estaba muy silencioso. Para él solía ser uno de los mejores momentos del año… pero no ese día, estaba muy preocupado por Harry y por Dumbledore. Por diferentes razones, naturalmente.

—Profesor Snape.

Severus giró la cabeza. Había una chica parada atrás de su escritorio. Los ojos se le abrieron grandes de asombro y luego se entrecerraron suspicaces, sabía que nadie había entrado por la puerta. La chica aparentaba tener unos quince años, llevaba puesta una toga escolar reglamentaria pero no portaba en la solapa insignia de Casa. No la reconoció. Se puso de pie lentamente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo en el que tenía la varita. Severus conocía perfectamente a todos los alumnos… la chica no era alumna de Hogwarts.

La chica sonrió. Los ojos le brillaban intensos… un brillo que revelaba extensivo conocimiento… experiencia… nunca antes había visto un brillo como ése en ojos de un adolescente. —Hola, profesor. Soy Rowena Castle… y he venido para solicitarle algo.

—¿Qué es Ud.? —inquirió Severus muy tenso.

—Soy una proyección del castillo. Técnicamente podría decirse que yo, junto con los otros tres, somos Hogwarts. Los cuatros fuimos modelados a partir de los Fundadores, pero con el tiempo hemos adquirido personalidades propias y cada uno se ha especializado en diferentes áreas. —explicó— Lo cierto es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, bastará que diga que está de acuerdo…

—¿De acuerdo con qué?

—De acuerdo con enseñarle meditación a Neville para que pueda entrar en trance. A cambio, yo voy a hacer que Salazar le dé una mano.

—¿Salazar? —repitió Severus con una mueca desdeñosa— ¿Y dónde están Godric y Helga? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Siguen durmiendo. —contestó Rowena despreocupada— Es lo que hacemos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque no es un sueño profundo, considérelo una especie de duermevela si eso le conforma mejor. Incluso dormidos registramos todo lo que ocurre en el castillo. Muy raramente nos despertamos. La tormenta mágica despertó a Salazar. La magia oscura y la Psicología son sus obsesiones. Y lo que ocurrió tuvo mucho que ver con esas dos cosas. Después me despertó a mí porque quería obtener información de Neville. Pero entre nosotros hay una especie de ley no escrita, no podemos pedir nada si no damos algo a cambio. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que Neville es un Elemental de afinidad Tierra. La magia es mi campo de acción y la magia elemental es uno de mis _hobbies_. Por eso me despertó. Neville ayudó a Salazar, así que ahora yo voy a ayudarlo a controlar y dominar sus talentos, pero antes Neville tiene que aprender meditación. Salazar me debe una porque lo ayudé a obtener la información que quería, yo le pedí que lo ayudara a Ud. con el asunto de la condición de Harry y Ud. me va a ayudar a mí enseñándole meditación a Neville. ¿Le quedó claro?

Severus permaneció en silencio durante un largo instante, entre el descreimiento y el asombro. Los Fundadores habían dejado improntas de ellos en Hogwarts y con el correr de los siglos esas improntas se habían transformado en entes pensantes y habían adquirido personalidad propia.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarme Salazar? —preguntó con cautela.

—Ya se lo he dicho. —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño— La magia oscura y la Psicología lo fascinan. Puede introducirse en las mentes y estudiarlas y lo que encontró en la mente de Harry es completamente inusitado para él. Él va a poder informale cosas sobre la condición de Harry que Ud. nunca podría averiguar de otro modo.

—Si Salazar pude introducirse en cualquier mente, ¿por qué no tomó directamente la información que necesitaba de la mente de Neville? ¿Por qué se vio obligado a negociar?

—Una excelente pregunta. —dijo Rowena con aprobación— En realidad Salazar no puede leer la mente, ni puede observar memorias a su antojo. Pero puede percibir la estructura del alma. Él seguramente sabrá explicárselo mejor.

—¿Y dice Ud. que fue la tormenta lo que lo despertó?

—Así es. Pero no crea que va a poder engañarnos por esa vía de acción. —le aclaró ella con suficiencia— Sabemos perfectamente que no fue una tormenta mágica _natural_. Si así hubiera sido habría sido yo la que se despertara primero. Salazar sabe que la tormenta fue obra de Harry.

—¿A quién más piensan decirle todo esto? —preguntó Severus muy serio.

—A nadie más. —lo tranquilizó ella— Lo traje a colación porque me constaba que Ud. ya lo sabía… y es mejor que todo esté muy claro desde el principio.

—¿Ustedes no están _vinculados_ con el director?

—Bueno… en cierta forma… —respondió ella y se permitió una risa— Existe un compromiso… pero al revés… El director está obligado a proteger el castillo, es decir, _a nosotros_. A cambio de esa protección Godric lo ayuda con las barreras… podemos ayudar con otras cosas si queremos, pero no estamos obligados.

—¿No había dicho que Godric dormía? —preguntó Severus arrugando la frente.

—Así es. Pero incluso el Godric original solía hablar en sueños. Y las barreras son la especialidad de Godric. Tiene siempre un cierto grado de consciencia que le permite monitorearlas. Y cuando está despierto el control de las defensas pasa a él. En esos casos, muy raros por cierto, el director deja de tener el control.

—Ya veo. —dijo Severus, volvió a sentarse y ocultó el rostro en las manos. Hasta ese momento había pensado que las cosas no podían complicarse más de lo que ya estaban… ¡y detestaba equivocarse!

—¿Profesor? —dijo Rowena posándole una mano sobre el hombro— ¿Se siente Ud. bien? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

—Sí, señorita Rowena Castle. —respondió con vos exhausta al tiempo que se descubría la cara— Tenemos un acuerdo. No es que me quede otra opción… ¡y Merlín nos asista si justamente Longbottom resultó ser uno de los míticos magos elementales!

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché esa última parte. —dijo ella, carraspeó y llamó en voz alta: —¡Salazar!

Otro adolescente, de extremidades muy largas, se materializó al lado de Rowena. No parecía estar de buen humor precisamente. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con fastidio. Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. ¿Y se suponía que un tal individuo compendiara mil años de conocimiento? Rowena miró a Salazar alzando una ceja reprobadora. —Vas a ayudar al profesor a comprender mejor la mente de Harry. —lo emplazó.

—¡No podías haber sido más inoportuna, Rowena! —protestó sacudiendo un pie contra el suelo. —Severus intentó sin éxito contener la sonrisa— ¡¿Y Ud. de qué se ríe?! Realmente estaba muy ocupado… Harry está en medio de un ataque y yo estaba muy interesado en ver lo que pasaba.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —bramó Snape. Saltó poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo.

—Excelente movida… —lo amonestó Rowena enojada. Salazar se limitó a alzar apenas una comisura y un segundo después desapareció.

oOo

Dumbledore se había ido una hora antes y Remus había vuelto a dormirse, pero fue arrancado de su sueño. No había sido un sonido ni un cambio de la luz lo que lo había despertado. Sino el olor de terror en el aire. Apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama, quedó enfrentado a Harry y mirándolo directamente. Sus ojos empezaron a relumbrar con intensidad protectora al verlo enrollado en posición fetal y temblando sobre la cama.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con voz ronca al tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie. Las heridas protestaron y le arrancaron un gemido dolorido. Pero no podía ignorar a su cachorro que estaba sufriendo. —Harry… ¡respondeme!

Harry se acurrucó más. —¡Perdón… perdón…! ¡Por favor no me pegue!

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —insistió Remus acercándose rengueando a la cama— Nadie va a pegarte.

Harry empezó a sollozar, no contestó. Remus estiró una mano y lo tocó suavemente en un hombro. Harry se retrajo separándose bruscamente y empezó a gritar más fuerte, las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas. Remus murmuró palabras consoladoras y lo abrazó. Pero eso empeoró más las cosas. Harry forcejeó para liberarse al tiempo que chillaba que se iba a portar bien. Remus percibió que el olor de terror lo envolvía y que se había vuelto más intenso.

Retrocedió unos pasos y con dolorosa dificultad se acuclilló adoptando una posición que luciera menos amenazante. —Harry, soy yo… Remus… Todo está bien, no tengas miedo. Estás seguro, Harry. No te va a pasar nada…

Continuó susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y poco a poco los sollozos de Harry fueron amainando. Pero seguía acurrucado, temblando y respirando jadeante. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor y de lágrimas que seguían brotándole. Pero se iba calmando, el olor de terror iba disminuyendo. Remus avanzó un poco, siempre agachado.

—¡No, no, por favor! ¡No me pegue más! ¡Perdón! ¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡Perdón! ¡Por favor! —suplicó con los ojos fijos en Remus, alterándose otra vez al verlo aproximarse.

Remus retrocedió una vez más y los sollozos y súplicas fueron acallándose. Había empezado a mecerse pero con los ojos siempre fijos en el profesor. Remus se sentía abrumado por el olor del miedo que impregnaba la atmósfera. El lobo en él quería ponerse a aullar y eliminar de inmediato la causa que aterraba a su cachorro. Lamentablemente, ni el lobo ni el humano podía adivinar cuál era la causa que lo había puesto así. El humano prevaleció y se puso a cantar. Era una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle el día posterior a la luna llena para ayudarlo a sobreponerse de los dolores de la transformación.

—No me pegue más… —susurró Harry suplicante. Los ojos se le iban cerrando. Remus se acercó un poco y el chico no reaccionó. Estaba agotado, el miedo es una emoción que drena las fuerzas, sobre todo cuando es muy intenso y se prolonga.

—No… —advirtió Severus que acababa de entrar. Remus se volvió a mirarlo. —No lo toques… entraría en pánico.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó pero casi sin interrumpir la melodía que musitaba. Harry lucía tan desamparado, sentía un poderoso impulso de abrazarlo, de protegerlo.

—Es lo que yo también quisiera saber.

Severus giró bruscamente, Dumbledore estaba en el marco de la puerta. Afortunadamente supo controlarse porque su expresión continuó impasible sin delatar el sobresalto. Remus sintió el olor de la tensión y miró a Severus con curiosidad, pero no dejó de canturrear. Dumbledore fijó durante un instante la mirada en Harry y luego miró una vez más a Severus requiriendo con los ojos una explicación.

—Creo que es debido a los dementors. —dijo Severus con tono neutro— Potter había sido muy afectado en sus experiencias anteriores con los dementors y esta vez eran muchos más… debe de tratarse de un efecto residual.

—Ya veo. —dijo Dumbledore muy serio y enfiló hacia la cama de Harry.

Severus le advirtió con vehemencia que no se le acercara.

—Oh, tonterías, mi muchacho. Yo no constituyo amenaza alguna.

Remus se apartó un poco para darle lugar. Desde donde estaba Severus le llegaron efluvios de gran nerviosismo y de ira. Lo miró, pero el rostro de Severus no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. ¡Severus no quería que el director se acercara a Harry! ¿Era Dumbledore la amenaza? Sus músculos se tensaron… presto a abalanzarse para eliminar el peligro.

Los ojos de Harry habían vuelto a abrirse cuando Remus había dejado de salmodiar la canción de cuna. Dumbledore sonreía y sus ojos brillaban titilando hipnóticos. Remus notó un ligero temblor en las manos y en los hombros de Harry… el temblor fue intensificándose cuanto más se aproximaba el director a la cama.

Disimuladamente, Severus susurró un encantamiento para interrumpir el sueño mágicamente inducido en el que estaba sumido Black. Sirius se sentó de repente apenas Harry empezó a gritar. Harry se había acurrucado una vez más, se había cubierto la cabeza con los brazos y chillaba con la cara hundida entre las piernas. Dumbledore retrajo de inmediato la mano que había estirado para tocarlo y trató de tranquilizarlo murmurando palabras apaciguadoras. Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, lloraba y temblaba frenético, histérico y desamparado.

Sirius se estaba bajando de su cama con mucha dificultad, entre toses y jadeos farfullaba que dejaran a Harry tranquilo. Remus se había incorporado y soltó un aullido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y no apartar con violencia al director de su cachorro. Los sollozos y gritos de Harry eran desgarradores.

—¡Apártese de mi camino! —gritó madame Pomfrey que acababa de entrar y le dio un empujón a Severus para abrirse paso. Severus tambaleó y se hizo a un lado. —¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá?! ¡Exijo que se vayan todos de inmediato! ¡Tengo que atender a mis pacientes!

Dumbledore juzgó sensato obedecer y retrocedió dándole lugar. Madame Pomfrey empezó a susurrar una letanía de encantamientos diagnósticos sobre el chico histérico. Remus fue a ocuparse de Sirius, lo ayudó a volver a la cama. No le costó demasiado, Sirius estaba exhausto, muy febril y respirando con mucha dificultad y apenas si había logrado dar un paso.

Como siempre, madame Pomfrey se mostró muy eficaz. Harry fue calmándose rápidamente y un minuto más tarde estaba dormido. Ella continuó pronunciando unos encantamientos más durante algunos instantes y luego pasó a atender a Sirius que esta protestando con voz débil porque quería ir con su ahijado. Dumbledore estaba tratando de calmarlo pero no le resultaba fácil.

Madame Pomfrey pronunció algunos encantamientos curativos y luego protestó: —¡Y después se quejan de que les lleva demasiado tiempo curarse! Vea Black… ¡o se queda quieto en la cama o vuelvo a dormirlo! Remus, ayudame a administrarle unas pociones.

Sirius bebió los remedios pero poniéndole muy mala cara a la sanadora.

—¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Sabés qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—Todavía no puedo estar segura, pero creo que su estado fue provocado por los dementors. Creo que quedó atrapado en una de sus peores recuerdos. —respondió ella y luego volvió a la cama de Harry a acomodarle las mantas y a seguir atendiéndolo.

—¿Un recuerdo? —susurró Remus poniéndose muy pálido. Harry había estado gritando que dejaran de pegarle. ¿Quién era el que le había pegado? Gruñó… ¡debían de haber sido esos muggles enfermos!

—¡¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ALGO ASÍ?! —ladró Sirius y sufrió un violento ataque de tos.

Madame Pomfrey volvió presurosa para retarlo, blandiendo amenazadora la varita. Intervino Dumbledore antes. —Todavía no podemos estar seguros, pero voy a investigarlo. —prometió con voz seria— Sin embargo, tengo la sospecha de que Harry podría estar reviviendo la noche en que asesinaron a sus padres.

Severus dejó oír un bufido exasperado, Dumbledore sabía muy bien que no se trataba de eso. El director lo reconvino con una mirada dura. Severus optó por no agregar nada más, pero Remus no se quedó callado. —Gritaba que no le pegaran más. —dijo con voz ronca y enojada— Cuando mataron a James y Lily tenía menos de dos años, apenas si hablaba por entonces.

—Puede estar reviviendo el recuerdo pero con su mentalidad actual. —explicó Dumbledore.

—Yo he visto a chicos que habían sido víctimas de abuso, señor director. Hay signos que ponen en evidencia las cosas que les tocó pasar. —argumentó Remus— Y el comportamiento de Harry hace unos minutos no deja lugar a dudas.

—Repito, no podemos estar seguros de nada. —dijo Dumbledore con un tono que dejaba lugar para réplicas— Plantear hipótesis sin disponer de datos suficientes no tiene sentido.

—¿Quiere que haga algunas averiguaciones? —ofreció Severus con tono casual.

—No. —contestó el director sacudiendo la cabeza— Yo iré con él cuando regrese a su casa y veré qué puedo descubrir.

_Muy conveniente_, pensó Severus con disgusto. Detestaba a Dumbledore cada vez más. Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para controlarse.

—¡Señor director! —protestó Remus— ¡Harry no debe volver a esa casa! ¡Lo pondría en grave peligro!

—Yo voy a estar con él, Remus. —dijo Dumbledore mirándolo desafiante, Remus tuvo que agachar la cabeza y deponer sus argumentos— Y conmigo estará seguro, no tenés por qué preocuparte.

—Por supuesto, señor director.

—No. —masculló Sirius con la mente embotada por los encantamientos y las pociones— Harry no debe volver a esa casa, yo soy su padrino… se quedará conmigo.

—Lo lamento, mi muchacho. —dijo Dumbledore con tono triste— Eso no va a ser posible. Harry necesita renovar la protección de sangre y todavía no contamos con pruebas que sirvan para exonerarte. Yo me ocuparé de que esté seguro y Poppy me dará todas las indicaciones para atenderlo.

—Creo que había mencionado que madame Pomfrey iría con Ud. —dijo Severus.

—Así era… pero Poppy recibió un llamado hoy, requieren urgentemente sus servicios en St. Mungo. Al parecer se ha desatado una epidemia de gripe draconiana. De hecho tuvo que disculparse porque no iba a poder ir hasta mañana.

—¿Y Ud cuando piensa llevarlo? —inquirió Severus.

—Mañana a la mañana. —respondió Dumbledore— Remus, deberías volver a tu cama, necesitás descansar y Poppy te ha estado mirando con muy mala cara durante los últimos cinco minutos.

Remus sonrió apenas y se dejó guiar por la sanadora de regreso a la cama. Sirius aparentemente había vuelto a dormirse. Dumbledore se despidió, le dijo a Severus que lo acompañara y salió. Severus lo siguió tan como se lo había ordenado.

oOo

—Tomá siento, Severus. —le indicó señalándole la silla del otro lado del escritorio.

Severus declinó el ofrecimiento y permaneció de pie.

Dumbledore no puso objeciones. —Estoy contrariado, Severus. Sé que a vos te disgusta que Harry tenga que volver con su tía, pero así deben ser las cosas. Tomo las decisiones teniendo en cuenta las posibles consecuencias y puedo asegurarte que a la larga para Harry será peor si no vuelve a casa de los Dursley.

—Sí, señor director. —respondió Severus inclinando apenas la cabeza.

—Me parece bien que lo entiendas… —dijo Dumbledore al parecer satisfecho— Ahora quisiera plantearte algunas preguntas. ¿Cuántos son los que saben de la condición de Harry?

—Por lo que yo sé… sólo yo… es posible que Harry se lo haya dicho a otros, pero lo dudo. No le gusta hablar al respecto… —Severus se permitió una ligera mueca desdeñosa— …sus amiguitos Gryffindor no saben nada, por supuesto.

—¿Y Remus?

Severus encogió los hombros. —Es posible… pero lo dudo. El Lobo sigue muy dolorido, creo que por eso reaccionó con exagerada emoción.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Es mejor que sea así. Yo me ocuparé de hacer todo lo que sea mejor para Harry y para todos nosotros. Quisiera que me ayudaras a controlar a los otros, creo que todavía no están en condición ideal para pensar claramente.

—Sí, señor director. —repitió Severus con otra breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Sé que tenés que atender tareas relacionadas con la finalización del año. Podés retirarte. —dijo sonriéndole afable.

—Gracias, señor director. —dijo Severus y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Ah… y otra cosa, Severus… es posible que precise de tu colaboración durante los meses de vacaciones, me gustaría que estuvieras disponible.

—Por supuesto. —contestó Severus y salió. Trinaba de furia cuando bajaba las escaleras pero nadie que lo estuviera mirando se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tenía mucho que planear.

oOo

—Parece que ha estado muy ocupado. —comentó Salazar con un dejo de humor, estaba esperándolo sentado en la oficina de Severus.

—¿Tiene Ud. información adicional sobre la condición de Harry? —preguntó directo, no estaba como para un duelo dialéctico con el… ¿espectro? Durante las horas anteriores había elaborado un plan que ya se había puesto en marcha.

—Oh bueno… si no está de humor para una charla distendida… —Salazar fue al punto— Nunca antes había visto una mente dividida como la de Harry, es algo asombroso. —los ojos se le encendieron de entusiasmo— Por lo que he podido deducir, no fueron los dementors los que drenaron de magia a Harry. Cuando el _alter_ que llaman Demon salió, usó al principio sólo su propia magia… sólo más tarde, cuando quiso focalizar sus ataques, recurrió a la magia de los otros _alter_. Su magia propia es caótica y necesitaba de magia más estable para imprimirle _precisión_ a sus ataques. La magia puramente destructiva, o "magia oscura" como la llaman hoy en día, es muy difícil de controlar… no me cabe duda de que Ud. lo sabe muy bien. Creo que fue drenando a los _alter_ empezando por el último que había aparecido y retrocediendo. Boy no sufrió ningún menoscabo de su magia. Y fue por eso que pudo detener a Demon antes de que los daños fueran mucho peores. Boy fue el único que quedó en condiciones de actuar, salió de su armario y obligó a Demon a entrar. Le costó bastante… varios minutos… es un chico, sus recursos no mágicos son limitados. Pero si no hubiera intervenido… poco habría quedado de buena parte del mapa. Pero, por fortuna, Boy lo obligó a retraerse. Los otros habían caído en coma pero Boy no… sólo dormía… pero curando como ha hecho siempre. Los otros todavía no están en condiciones de salir, cuando Harry esté consciente será Boy el que esté en control.

Salazar hizo una breve pausa reflexiva y prosiguió: —Puede resultar inconveniente que Boy sea el que salga… su comportamiento llama la atención… pero por otro lado es bueno que sea él el que se mantenga en control, Boy cura. Ésa es una de las razones por las que creo que Boy no debe integrarse en el corto plazo, pero no es la única… Boy es mentalmente inestable… o hablando mal y pronto, demente. Y su integración con Harry podría resultar sumamente contraproducente.

Salazar hizo otra pausa y continuó.

—En cuanto a Rose, está muy próxima a integrarse con Harry. Y creo que Harry la va entendiendo cada vez más… A diferencia de los otros _alter_, Rose quiere integrarse en Harry, Rose ama a Harry… y los ama a Ud., a Remus y a Neville. Ella quiere que Harry se sane y está convencida de que amarlos a todos ustedes lo va a ayudar. Pero debo hacerle una advertencia, es posible que si Rose se integra poniendo en manifiesto los sentimientos de Harry por ustedes… es posible que Silas y Gabriel, dejen de cooperar como hasta ahora. Silas y Gabriel son diferentes, tienen de entre las personalidades un estatus casi igual que el de Harry… Piensan, razonan y actúan casi como entidades independientes. Conseguir integrarlos podría llegar a ser muy dificultoso. Y en cuanto a Demon… quizá sería mejor que nunca se integrara.

Severus se limitó a asentir e hizo un breve gesto instándolo a que prosiguiera.

—En todo el asunto hay factores buenos… otros malos… y algunos pésimos. Por el lado bueno, Harry no se ve influenciado por Demon, los otros _alter_ sí pueden influenciarlo solapadamente. Por el lado malo… Demon fue en su origen un enclave de Voldemort en Harry, un enclave de magia oscura, caótica, destructiva… dentro de Harry. Ajeno a él… pero así y todo ahora parte de él. Y la parte pésima… Harry y los otros han estado nutriendo a Demon de odio e ira durante años… y esa personalidad parásita también fue adquiriendo entidad propia… y razona… de manera muy primitiva. Sólo maneja rabia y odio. Se concentró para destruir a los dementors… pero también en hacerlos sufrir antes. Y la entidad _Demon_ se fortificó con ese despliegue de poder. Quizá en el futuro pueda imponerse más que hasta ahora… y por encima de los otros _alter_.

Salazar hizo una nueva pausa, pareció ordenar sus pensamientos y continuó.

—La última cosa que descubrí sobre Demon es que Voldemort está conectado con Harry a través de él. Existe la posibilidad de que cuando Voldemort recupere fuerzas pueda "alimentar" a Demon… la personalidad podría tornarse muy poderosa y adueñarse de la mente de Harry. O quizá Voldemort podría intentar absorber para sí esa parte de Harry… y sabemos que Demon tiene inmenso poder, no auguraría nada bueno… No obstante, probablemente no le sea posible lograr eso, Demon dejó de ser parte de él hace mucho tiempo.

Concluida su explicación, Salazar estudió la expresión de Severus que sin lugar a dudas había quedado muy impresionado. —Creo que será mejor que me retire ahora, Ud. tiene mucho en qué pensar.

Severus ni notó cuando desapareció, estaba inmerso profundamente en sus reflexiones. Salazar le había aportado mucha nueva información, muy importante… y alarmante en muchos aspectos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para poder manejar todo eso? Tenía que pensar y analizar mucho… decidió que un vaso de whisky le vendría muy bien y fue a servírselo.

oOo

Dumbledore se despertó de manera repentina, las defensas le informaron que un exalumno adulto y un alumno habían abandonado el predio de la escuela. Sólo había quedado un alumno en el castillo… ¡Harry! Bajó de la cama de un salto, pronunció un encantamiento de rastreo y levantándose el camisón hasta las rodillas corrió hacia el lugar donde se había producido la perturbación. El encantamiento le proveía una línea amarilla como guía. Curiosamente la perturbación no se había producido en los portales del castillo, sino varios metros bajo tierra… ¡Sirius debía de conocer un pasadizo subterráneo!

Cuando pasó cerca del ala hospitalaria se topó con Remus en el corredor. Estaba transido de dolor y tambaleaba. Dumbledore lo ayudó a sostenerse y demandó saber qué era lo que había pasado.

—¡Sirius…! ¡Harry y Sirius desaparecieron! —exclamó Remus en pánico y jadeante— ¡Me desperté y las camas estaban vacías! Fui al pabellón principal pero Poppy ya se había ido. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

—Calmate, Remus. —lo instó Dumbledore al tiempo que lo hacía apoyar contra la pared— Los buscaré y los encontraré. Andá a avisarle a Severus y decile que vaya a mi encuentro.

—Si, señor director. —respondió Remus y partió con paso vacilante.

_¡Condenado Sirius!_, pensó Dumbledore cuando llegó ante la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Tuvo que emplear varios valiosos minutos hasta descubrir la forma de abrir el pasadizo. Luego marchó lo más rápido que pudo a lo largo del túnel. La puerta trampa al final había quedado abierta pero Harry y Sirius ya no estaban en el sótano de la bombonería y la línea amarilla se interrumpió abruptamente cuando llegó a la puerta del negocio.

Dumbledore sacó la varita y pronunció un encantamiento. _¡Maldición! _Sirius no había desaparicionado, si ése hubiese sido el caso hubiese podido detectarlo y seguirlo. Levantó la varita, el Knight Bus se hizo presente con un estruendo unos segundos después.

—¿Vieron a un hombre de aspecto enfermo con un chico inconsciente o histérico? —demandó cuando se abrió la puerta.

Stan quedó boquiabierto de asombro durante un instante al reconocerlo, finalmente asintió. —Sí, señor. Los transportamos hace algunos minutos. ¿No es así, Ernie?

—Llévenme hasta el lugar donde se bajaron. —ordenó Dumbledore subiendo al ómnibus— No hagan ninguna parada entremedio. ¡Es imperativo que los alcance!

—Por supuesto, señor. ¡A toda velocidad, Ernie!

El viaje fue más traqueteado que habitualmente. Dumbledore se bajó de inmediato cuando llegaron a destino. La línea amarilla había reaparecido pero se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Sólo le restaban unos pocos minutos, estaba a punto de perderlos. Estaba en el centro de Londres. Se puso un encantamiento de mimetismo y aparicionó una cuadra más adelante, repitió el procedimiento dos veces más pero cuando terminó el tercer "salto" la línea amarilla había desaparecido. Los había perdido.

—¿Señor director?

Se dio vuelta, Severus se le acercaba corriendo. —Severus, Sirius escapó y se llevó a Harry. Pude rastrearlos hasta aquí, pero el encantamiento dejó de ser efectivo. Yo voy a ir al Ministerio, vos continuá buscando. Hasta ahora lo había venido posponiendo pero creo que llegó la hora de informarles a las autoridades sobre Sirius, si siguen en Londres ellos podrán ayudarnos a encontrarlos.

—¡Perro sarnoso e imbécil! —masculló Severus con una mueca desdeñosa— ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer un disparate como éste?!

—No sé qué responderte, mi muchacho. —dijo Dumbledore sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza— Pero está enfermo y después de Azkaban no del todo en sus cabales… si llegaras a encontrarlo tratá de hacerle el menos daño posible. —le pidió el viejo y desaparicionó.

Severus se quedó parado en el mismo lugar durante unos instantes… por las dudas. Luego pegó media vuelta, desanduvo dos cuadras, paró un taxi, se subió y le dio las indicaciones al conductor. Era la dirección de un viejo teatro abandonado.

Sirius estaba sentado en un callejón estrecho que separaba al teatro de una gran tienda. A su lado estaba Harry, dormido. Harry temblaba en su sueño a pesar de que Sirius lo tenía estrechamente abrazado contra su cuerpo. Sirius trataba de contener un ataque de tos. Ninguno de los dos se veía bien.

Severus miró al prófugo con una mueca de desdén, le fastidiaba sobremanera tener que depender de la ayuda de Black, pero no le había quedado otra opción. Sacó una billetera y un papel del bolsillo y se los tendió. —Éstas son las indicaciones para llegar a un pequeño pueblo que está a dos horas de Londres. Cerca de allí hay una casa de mi propiedad. Nadie sabe de su existencia. Alójense en la hostería. Tan pronto como me sea posible yo iré a buscarlos y los llevaré a la casa. Lupin se nos unirá también.

Sirius se puso de pie y aceptó el papel y el dinero. —Hay muchas preguntas que vas a tener que contestarme cuando vengas a buscarnos, Snape. —le advirtió.

Severus torció la boca con desdén y se inclinó para alzar a Harry. El perro mugriento no estaba en condiciones para un esfuerzo tal. Le costó mucho más de lo que había pensado desprenderse de su preciosa carga pero finalmente se lo depositó en los brazos. —Que no le vaya a pasar nada malo —lo amenazó— Si Harry se despierta, ¡no lo toques! Hablale para calmarlo pero conservando distancia. El miedo no se le va a pasar no importa lo que hagas. Y es posible que tengas que ordenarle que coma. ¿Vas a acordarte de todo o es demasiada información para tu cerebro retardado?

—¡Cerrá la jeta! —le escupió Sirius acunando a Harry en los brazos— Yo puedo cuidar muy bien a Harry.

—Más te vale. —dijo Snape y con un gesto hizo parar un taxi.

Severus se quedó un rato mirando hasta que el taxi dobló en la siguiente esquina. Regresó entonces al lugar donde se había separado de Dumbledore y estuvo recorriendo varias manzanas haciendo de cuenta que "buscaba". Rogaba que Dumbledore no lo retuviera durante muchos días, lo inquietaba mucho haber tenido que dejar a Harry con Black, pero no le había quedado otra.

oOo


	18. Tribulación

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Tribulación**

—Despiértese, señor. —dijo el taxista. Sirius se despertó sobresaltado y trató de alejarse de la mano que lo había sacudido. —Cálmese, amigo, ya llegamos.

Sirius miró por la ventanilla y vio que estaban estacionados delante de una hostería. Harry seguía a su lado, dormido. Suspiró con alivio. Todo estaba bien. Harry estaba bien. No había dementors allí. Y él era libre.

—Amigo, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó el taxista. Había algo muy extraño con esos pasajeros. —¿El chico es hijo suyo?

Sirius no estaba del todo ubicado todavía, demoró unos instantes en responder. La expresión de suspicacia del chofer se intensificó.

—No. —respondió finalmente Sirius con voz muy ronca. Tuvo que toser varias veces. —Es mi ahijado.

—¿Y sus padres? —preguntó el taxista.

—Muertos. —contestó Sirius, los rasgos se le pusieron tensos y apartó la mirada.

El taxista se tranquilizó un poco, supuso que las muertes debían de ser muy recientes y por eso el tipo se veía tan mal. Sirius le pagó, bajó del auto, alzó a Harry y entró en la hostería.

—Pobres infelices. —murmuró el taxista antes de volver a subir al coche.

oOo

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirlos? —preguntó la recepcionista sonriente a pesar de que era muy tarde o muy temprano según se viera.

—Necesito una habitación, todavía no sé por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Cuántos se van a alojar?

—Dos. Sólo nosotros dos. —respondió Sirius y tosió varias veces.

—Muy bien. —dijo la chica y empezó a teclear en la computadora.

Harry se removió inquieto en sus brazos y soltó un gemido. Sirius lo apretó más contra sí. Aprovechó para explorar el pequeño hall del establecimiento. Sólo había otro empleado aparte de la chica, seguramente debía de cumplir varias funciones, portero, botones y hombre de mantenimiento. Harry gimió un par de veces más, Sirius empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Snape le había anticipado que lo más probable era que tuviera un ataque como el del día anterior.

—Tenemos habitaciones para fumadores y para no fumadores. ¿Cuál prefiere, señor?

—Para no fumadores.

—¿Una o dos camas?

Harry abrió los ojos y aterrorizado empezó a gritar. Empezó a sacudirse frenético para liberarse del abrazo de Sirius. Sirius se arrodilló porque tenía miedo de que Harry se cayera y se golpeara lastimándose. —Shhh… —chistó acunándolo. La recepcionista estaba espantada y el portero se había puesto de pie con actitud agresiva. —Harry… por favor… —suplicó apretándole la cabeza contra su hombro para amortiguar siquiera un poco los gritos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —demandó el hombre— ¡Suelte al chico!

—¡No le estoy haciendo daño! ¡Es mi ahijado!

—¡Dije que lo suelte! —replicó el hombre— Sheryl, llamá al gerente.

—¡No! —clamó Sirius— ¡Está bien! ¡Harry está bien! Es sólo que se asustó… se va a poner bien enseguida. Yo lo estoy protegiendo… ¡no me lo pueden sacar! ¡No me lo van a sacar!

—¡Cálmese! —dijo el hombre acercándose— No voy a sacárselo… pero quiero que suelte al chico. Acá no queremos problemas, señor… Suéltelo.

Los gritos de Harry aumentaron de volumen.

—Harry… por favor…

En ese momento entró el gerente y amenazó con llamar a la policía. Sirius sintió que había fracasado… ¡se lo iban a sacar! _Pensá, Sirius, pensá… se te tiene que ocurrir algo para salir de ésta…_

Harry logró liberarse del abrazo, inmediatamente se acurrucó haciéndose una bola sobre el suelo y empezó a mecerse, los gritos cesaron de golpe. Los muggles quedaron atónitos por el comportamiento de Harry. Sirius tuvo un ataque de tos. Pero logró aplacarlo rápido.

—Por favor… —pudo articular con voz ronca y suplicante— No le estoy haciendo daño… tiene una cierta _condición… _Se calmará cuando estemos instalados en una habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó muy conmocionada la recepcionista, le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas.

—¿Es autista? —preguntó el portero con tono compasivo— Tengo una sobrina que sufre de eso…

—Sí… —confirmó Sirius de inmediato, aunque no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero no iba a desaprovechar la excusa que le ofrecía servida— Tendría que habérselo informado apenas entré… pero temía que no me permitieran alojarme. —tosió varias veces— Tuve que hacer una parada porque no me encuentro bien… por favor… les aseguro que no les va a causar ningún problema… yo me voy a ocupar…

El gerente miró a los dos empleados; sin palabras los dos le hicieron saber que estaban de acuerdo con que les permitiera quedarse. —Está bien… —accedió finalmente— ...puede alojarse, pero no quiero que haya problemas.

—Pierda cuidado… —dijo Sirius, todo indicaba que había podido zafar. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer a continuación? Si volvía a alzarlo se pondría histérico otra vez… Lágrimas le inundaban los ojos… _¡Oh, Harry, que te hicieron para que terminaras así! ¡Es mi culpa! Yo tendría que haber estado a tu lado para cuidarte…_

—¿Señor?

Sirius se secó los ojos con la manga. —¿Sí…? Discúlpeme… es que…

—Entiendo… —dijo la chica con compasión, ella seguía con los ojos húmedos también— Le voy a dar la habitación 206, está en una de las esquinas y algo alejada de las otras… para que los ruidos no los molesten… —agregó con diplomacia— Si llegaran a necesitar algo, llámeme, mi nombre es Sheryl. En realidad la hostería no tiene servicio de habitaciones, pero yo estoy dispuesta a llevarle cualquier cosa que necesite.

—Gracias, Sheryl. —dijo Sirius sonriéndole con todo el corazón, la chica se sonrojó un poco.

A pesar de su condición maltrecha, aparentemente algo de su natural seductor encanto persistía. Una buena, al menos. Volvió los ojos hacia Harry que seguía meciéndose en el suelo. Tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos y miraba alrededor con desconfianza y miedo. Snape le había dicho que quizá iba a tener que ordenarle que comiera, ¿daría resultado si la orden fuera otra? Valía la pena probar. Y lo antes posible… antes de que las sospechas de los que estaban alrededor se reactivaran.

—Harry, seguime… —dijo con firmeza— Ya mismo… —agregó y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

Pudo observar de reojo y con gran alivio que Harry se ponía de pie y que con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos lo seguía. Entró detrás de Sirius en el ascensor y fue a resguardarse en un rincón para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos dentro del reducido espacio. Soltó un grito cuando la puerta se cerró y el ascensor se puso en movimiento.

—Shh… Harry… está todo bien… no te va a pasar nada… tranquilo, no tengas miedo… —rogó Sirius y se abrazó el torso. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas… Sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento… pero tenía que resistir… tenía que llegar hasta la habitación…

Por suerte no se cruzaron con nadie en el corredor del segundo piso, porque Harry estaba llorando. Y llorando entró en la habitación cuando Sirius se lo ordenó y fue corriendo a esconderse debajo del escritorio que estaba en el extremo opuesto del cuarto.

Sirius sintió una vez más que se le estrujaba el corazón. ¡Daba una imagen de total desamparo! Gimiendo, acurrucado… Sirius se apoyó contra la puerta y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¡No iba a poder! ¡No iba a aguantar verlo así! ¡Moony no debería haberle confiado a Harry!

Salvo que… la idea le había brotado de golpe de su desesperación y pánico… y se transformó. Y lentamente se acercó a Harry… y le lamió una mano. Harry no reaccionó con otro ataque… no consideraba al perro una amenaza y se fue calmando… se estiró un poco y apoyó la cabeza sobre la alfombra, los ojos empezaban a cerrársele… Snuffles se le tendió al lado, muy junto a él… y unos minutos más tarde los dos dormían.

oOo

Boy abrió los ojos de repente y de inmediato retrocedió gateando hasta la chocar contra la pared. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho, la respiración se lo tornó agitada y las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. Con horror miró al hombre dormido que estaba tan cerca. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. ¡Que no se despertara!

Esperó unos instantes y luego muy lentamente y temblando reptó hasta quedar a un costado del escritorio. Le llevó varios minutos completar la corta distancia. _¡No más, por favor, no quiero que me peguen más! _Se detuvo un momento y juntó fuerzas y voluntad para continuar, tenía que escaparse. Retomó el gateo y siguió avanzando, pero muy lentamente, cada vez que el hombre tosía en sueños se detenía espantado. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro… ¡Pero que no se despertara!... ¡Se enojaría tanto! ¡Y le pegaría! ¡Y le dolería tanto!

El tiempo que demoró en llegar hasta la puerta le pareció una eternidad. _¡Por favor, que esté abierta y que no haga ruido!_ Aparentemente sus ruegos fueron oídos porque la puerta se abrió prácticamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Suspiró aliviado y huyó de la habitación.

oOo

Sirius se despertó unas horas más tarde, respirando muy dificultosamente. Se sentía muy enfermo como para poder dormir, notó que ya entraba luz por la ventana. Ardía de fiebre y tenía los labios resecos, se moría de sed. Se puso de pie con dificultad y tambaleando llegó al baño. Bebió con avidez directamente de la canilla. Tuvo un violento ataque tos que demoró unos minutos en ceder. Luego volvió a beber. Y tuvo que tomarse otros minutos más para componerse un poco.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, sus ojos derivaron hacia el escritorio. ¡Harry no estaba! Muy alterado fue a mirar debajo de las camas. Nada. Corrió hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero seguía con los cerrojos puestos. Tuvo un nuevo ataque tos. Volvió al baño y se fijó en la ducha, pero tampoco estaba allí. Volvió al cuarto y miró por la ventana, estaban a una altura de casi ocho metros, sólo con magia habría podido salir por ahí…

—¡Harry! —gritó mirando primero hacia un lado de la calle y luego repitió el grito girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Le llegó un sonido desde adentro. Que se transformó en gemidos ahogados cuando volvió a meter la cabeza. ¡En el armario, claro! Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Harry estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón. Empezó a gritar súplicas y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos.

Sirius se transformó, entró y empezó a lamerlo hasta que se fue distendiendo y calmando. Finalmente los gimoteos cesaron y Harry se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Pero seguía habiendo algo que lo inquietaba, la puerta había quedado abierta, quería cerrarla pero el perro se interponía, trató de empujarlo para sacarlo del paso. Incluso en su forma animagus, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Harry… y de que él no iba a soportarlo, quería estar al lado de Harry pero la idea de un espacio estrecho, oscuro y cerrado le hizo muy presentes los recuerdos de Azkaban.

Salió del armario y Harry cerró la puerta. Sirius recuperó forma humana y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Se sentía muy débil y miserable. Su ahijado lo necesitaba y él no podía ayudarlo. _¡Oh, Prongs, Lils…! ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo…?_ ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que lo dominara la depresión! La situación requería que entrara en acción. Recordó algo que había dicho Snape… era preciso que consiguiera comida para Harry.

—Harry… todo va a estar bien, pichón… voy a ir a buscar comida y volveré pronto… quedate ahí… no trates de ir a ningún lado… vuelvo enseguida…

Recogió la llave y la billetera que habían quedado sobre la mesa de luz y salió al pasillo… ¿Cómo era el nombre de la chica…? ¿Sherry? Iba a bajar y le pediría ayuda a Sherry… ella había dicho que estaba dispuesta…

Desgraciadamente, un hombre había reemplazado a la chica en la recepción. Se puso nervioso y se le desató otro ataque de tos. El hombre lo miró con desconfianza. Una vez que pudo contener la tos se acercó con cautela al mostrador.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó el empleado.

—Sí… necesito comprar comida para mí y para un chico de trece años. ¿Ud. me puede indicar adónde puedo ir?

—Le sugeriría también un jarabe para la tos.

—No, gracias… ya tengo demasiada tos como para ponerme a alimentarla con un jarabe.

El hombre lo miró con extrañeza. —¿Tiene Ud. fiebre?

—Sí… ¿me puede decir adónde puedo ir a comprar comida?

—¿Cuál es el número de su habitación? —preguntó el hombre preocupado.

Sirius tuvo que mirar la llave. —Doscientos seis.

—Sería mejor que volviera a su habitación, yo me voy a ocupar de conseguirle lo que necesita.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Sirius. Sintió el impulso de abrazar al hombre por el gran favor pero se contuvo. Volvió a subir lo más rápido que pudo, entró de nuevo en la habitación, corrió hasta el armario y abrió la puerta. Harry empezó a chillar.

—Shh… todo está bien. Es sólo que quería… no te inquietes, Harry… pronto nos van a traer comida…

Pero Harry no quería calmarse. Sirius decidió que era mejor cerrar la puerta y dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.

—Perdón, Harry… me gustaría estar con vos pero no puedo. —susurró— Todo va a estar bien, me quedaré acá al lado… yo te voy a cuidar, Harry…

Pero lo atacó de nuevo la tos y tuvo que ir a la cama. La garganta le ardía y si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago seguramente habría vomitado. Pero fijó la vista en la puerta del armario y siguió vigilando acostado.

oOo

Lo despertaron un rato después unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Era la chica de la noche anterior portando tres bolsas y más chica con medicamentos. Se lo agradeció y ella lo retó por no estar cuidándose como debía, Sirius no entendió bien lo que le decía porque empezó a toser una vez más, tuvo que volver a la cama.

Sheryl fue hasta el baño y volvió con una compresa fría y un vaso de agua. Primero le hizo beber un par de cucharadas de jarabe para la tos, luego le administró un comprimido de paracetamol y finalmente le puso la compresa fría sobre la frente.

El chico no estaba en la otra cama. Lo encontró dormido en un rincón del ropero. Sonrió apenas, ella también solía esconderse en el ropero cuando era chica, siempre parecía un lugar seguro. Lo despertó llamándolo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato y húmedos de miedo. Ella tuvo el buen tino de no acercársele, se limitó a susurrar algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Fue luego a buscar una de las bolsas y se la dejó dentro del armario, le dijo lo que contenía: un pote de leche chocolatada para beber con pajita, un sándwich de jamón y queso y galletitas dulces. Boy la escuchó mirándola con desconfianza pero con atención. Le dejó también una pequeña linterna y le explicó lo que era. Finalmente arrimó la puerta hasta casi cerrarla.

Luego volvió hasta la cama, Sirius se había incorporado un poco y había sacado un grueso fajo de la billetera.

—Tenga cuidado con eso, es mucho dinero. —advirtió— Dos billetes bastarán. Volveré más tarde. Descanse.

—Gracias.

oOo

Pasaron cuatro días. Sheryl venía dos veces por día a atenderlos. Sirius estaba un poco mejor pero seguía con tos. Harry seguía en el armario. Sirius tenía que ordenarle que usara el baño y que comiera. Pero Harry no había hecho demasiado problema, Sirius se mantenía alejado y lo dejaba comer en el armario. No habían tenido ninguna noticia de Moony ni de Snivelus… Sirius empezaba a inquietarse.

oOo

Harry abrió los ojos y no vio nada. Dejó escapar un gruñido y trató de estirarse, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, el armario no daba para tanto. Había una manta con la que estaba a medias cubierto y localizó al tanteo algunos bollos de papel. Empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?

_No te alteres._ —sonó la voz de Silas en su cabeza con tono cansado— _Debe de haber una puerta._

_¿Sy…?_ —preguntó sorprendido— _¿Pero cómo…?_

_Las barreras entre nosotros deben de haberse afinado debido al ataque de los dementors._ —contestó Silas— _Cuando estemos totalmente recuperados es muy probable que deje de ser posible._

_Ahora date prisa…_ —lo urgió Gabriel malhumorado— _…y tanteá la manija de la puerta._

—¡Qué hacés tanto escándalo! Soy yo el que está encerrado.

_Si vos estás encerrado es obvio que nosotros también_. —le recordó Silas sarcástico.

—Oh, bueno… —admitió Harry, había encontrado la manija y abrió la puerta de golpe. La luz que entró de repente lo deslumbró durante un instante. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acomodado recorrieron el exterior. Era una habitación de hotel, no muy grande y de las baratas al parecer. Black estaba acostado en una de las camas, dormido.

—¿Cómo vine a parar acá? —susurró.

_Sobre eso…_ —dijo Gabriel y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado el 6 de junio, Silas iba intercalando de cuando en cuando detalles en el relato. Harry los escuchó con atención, sorprendiéndose cada vez más a medida que se iba enterando de todo.

—¡Increíble! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando concluyeron. Se puso de pie, se estiró un poco y enfiló hacia el baño.

Luego de asearse, se detuvo un instante delante del espejo del lavabo y mientras bebía un vaso de agua comentó. —La verdad es que me da mucha pena. Que lo acusaran falsamente y lo metieran preso. ¡Debe de ser horrible estar encerrado tantos años rodeado de dementors!

Sus _alter_ permanecieron conspicuamente en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A ustedes no les cae bien?

_Es un desconocido. Es sólo hecho de que sea nuestro padrino no lo hace necesariamente confiable._ —contestó Silas.

_A mí no me cae ni bien ni mal_. —dijo Gabriel con indiferencia.

—Bueno… igual tenemos que saber qué es lo que está pasando y cómo fue que terminamos acá con él. Al menos un poco vamos a tener que confiar en él. No me puedo escapar así como así.

Salió del baño sin esperar respuesta y fue hasta la cama de su padrino. Se veía enfermo y muy delgado. Le sacudió suavemente un hombro. Sirius entornó un poco los ojos y los abrió grandes de sorpresa al verlo. —¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —respondió Harry con tono algo confundido— ¿Y vos?

—¡Oh, Harry!

Sirius se incorporó y lo envolvió en un apretadísimo abrazo. Harry graznó por la repentina falta de aire.

—Perdoname… —dijo Sirius soltándolo y secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado— ¡Es que estoy tan contento de que estés mejor!

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Bueno… es que estabas tan asustado… te metiste en el ropero y no querías salir y gritabas si alguien te tocaba… ¿no te acordás de nada?

_Habla de Boy obviamente._ —dijo Silas— _Que no se dé cuenta de que no te acordás. Hacete el boludo, encogete de hombros y decile que te sentís como si te hubieras despertado de un muy mal sueño._

Harry vaciló un segundo pero siguió el consejo de Silas.

Sirius asintió y la expresión se le ensombreció. —Sí, entiendo muy bien cómo te sentís.

Harry se sintió muy incómodo por haberle mentido y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. —Entonces… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos acá?

Sirius empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho… —Me desperté y estaba en esa habitación de hospital. Vos estabas gritando, hecho un ovillo en la cama de al lado. Dumbledore trataba de calmarte pero te ponías cada vez peor… intervino Pomfrey y te puso a dormir. Yo estaba muy mal pero igual pude oír lo que hablaban. Moony decía muy enojado que por la forma que actuabas era claro que habías sido … eh… víctima de abuso… pero Dumbledore insistía en que te iba mandar de vuelta con los Dursley… yo protesté y traté de bajarme de la cama… grité que vos eras mi ahijado y que no lo iba a permitir…

_Para mí que a éste le falta más de un tornillo._ —dijo Gabriel riendo.

—Pero me dijeron que no te podías quedar conmigo… y luego creo que me dormí… y más tarde Moony me despertó y me dijo que me tenía que escapar con vos… me dijo que usara el túnel a Honeydukes y que después llamara al Knight Bus… y me dio tu varita… acá la tengo…

Sirius le tendió la varita y Harry se la guardó en un bolsillo.

—Nos bajamos en Londres y tomamos un taxi a la dirección de un viejo teatro… como Moony me había dicho… media hora después llegó Snape, subimos a otro taxi y me dio instrucciones de que viniera a este pueblo… que nos alojáramos y que esperáramos hasta que él pudiera venir a buscarnos para llevarnos a un escondite.

—¿Cuánto hace que estamos acá? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuatro o cinco días… no sé bien… yo estuve enfermo… —se disculpó Sirius.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —les preguntó Harry a sus _alter_ pero lo había dicho en voz alta

_Esperar._ Dijo Silas aunque había sonado dubitativo. _Black cuenta sólo con parte de la información. Sería muy peligroso que nos fuéramos de acá._

_Hagan como quieran_, dijo Gabriel bostezando. _Estoy aburrido, despiértenme cuando las cosas se pongan más interesantes._

—¿Vos no te querés quedar? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Pensás que algo le debe de haber pasado a Snape y que no va a venir?

—Eh… no… no quise decir eso… si Sev… eh… si el profesor Snape dijo que iba a venir, va a venir… seguramente no demorará mucho más.

—Si vos lo decís… —concedió Sirius sin convicción— El muy solapado podría habernos mandado a una trampa.

—¡Él no haría una cosa así! —reaccionó Harry.

—Puede haber estado engañándote. —dijo Sirius revoleando los ojos— Snape siempre fue un podrido.

—A mí me ayudó mucho aunque no tenía ninguna obligación. —lo defendió Harry— Le debo mucho y sé que no haría nada que me pusiera en peligro.

—Si vos lo decís, pichón… —repitió Sirius poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo? Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien.

oOo

Sheryl quedó anonadada cuando los vio acercarse. Sirius empezó a farfullar algunas explicaciones, pero Harry intervino.

—Lo lamento, señora. En realidad no soy exactamente autista. Mi padrino dio esa excusa probablemente para no avergonzarme. Tengo… eh… ataques… porque me tocó ver cuando asesinaban a mis padres… pero gracias a Dios ahora Sirius me está cuidando muy bien.

—¡Oh, chiquito! — Sheryl, se le acercó, se agachó un poco y lo abrazó estrechamente. Harry se ruborizó por todas las mentiras a las que había tenido que recurrir. —¿Iban a salir? —preguntó Sheryl.

—Sí, íbamos a comer algo. —respondió Sirius.

—Tengo un par de horas libres… ¿quieren que los acompañe?, conozco el mejor restaurante y está cerca.

Sirius aceptó entusiasmado.

Sheryl guió a los dos _chicos_ —el mote le cabía muy bien a Sirius también— al restaurante. Harry y Sirius comieron bien y mucho, les hacía falta. Sirius hacía muchas bromas. Hacía mucho que Harry no pasaba un rato tan agradable, siquiera por un par de horas pudo olvidarse de todos los problemas.

Cuando regresaron, Sheryl volvió al mostrador y ellos subieron a su habitación. Conversaron un poco, Sirius les contó algunas anécdotas de James y Lily, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron mirando televisión… todavía no había demasiada confianza entre ellos. Sirius estaba fascinado con el artefacto, era la primera vez que veía televisión. Le hizo muchas preguntas sobre el aparato.

oOo

Esa noche, alrededor de las diez, cuando estaban decidiendo si empezar a prepararse para irse a acostar hubo golpes a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sirius poniéndose tenso.

—Remus. —contestó una voz del otro lado.

Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una sonrisa y corrieron contentos a abrir.

—¡Moony! —exclamó Sirius y se le echó encima a Remus abrazándolo, tanta era la emoción que tuvo otro ataque de tos.

Severus estaba parado al lado. Harry le sonrió. —¡Pase, señor! —lo invitó.

—Harry… —dijo Severus inclinándose un poco, el alivio que reflejó su rostro fue manifiesto y preguntó con voz cálida: —¿Cómo te sentís?

_¡No!_, le advirtió Silas, sabía que lo primero que Harry iba decirle era que podía hablar con ellos dos. Harry no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso por la forma en que frunció el ceño. _Decíselo más tarde cuando estemos solos con él_, agregó.

—Bien, señor. —respondió Harry aviniéndose a la recomendación por el momento. —¿Qué es todo esto que está pasando?

—Te lo diré cuando estemos en mi casa. Ahora debemos irnos. —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Harry obedeció y se encaminaron al ascensor. Remus y Sirius los siguieron después de haber juntado las pocas cosas que tenían. Venían cuchicheando entre ellos.

Le dejaron saludos para Sheryl al hombre de la recepción y salieron a la calle. Caminaron hasta un callejón cercano y luego de asegurarse de que nadie los veía, Severus los envolvió a los tres con los brazos y desaparicionó. Se rematerializaron frente a una casa muy derruida, que parecía abandonada, que se encontraba ubicada en las afueras del pueblo. Caminaron hasta la puerta del frente.

Severus usó una llave muggle, luego murmuró un encantamiento y finalmente se pinchó un dedo y frotó un poco de sangre en la madera. La puerta se abrió y entraron. Harry reconoció de inmediato la gran sala, estaban en la casa donde habían pasado el verano.

—¿Eso que cruzamos es un portal? —preguntó Remus.

—Así es. —confirmó Severus— Nos encontramos ahora en cierto lugar en el norte de Italia. Saliendo por la puerta o por cualquiera de las ventanas se vuelve al exterior de la casa abandonada en las afueras del pueblo muggle. Hasta acá nadie puede rastrearnos, se lo aseguro.

—Debe de haberte tomado mucho tiempo y habilidad lograr algo así. —se asombró Remus admirado.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Severus y los condujo hasta el comedor donde Omi los estaba esperando, el elfo saludó con cortesía a los recién llegados. —Si alguno tiene desea comer algo, hay comida disponible…

—Espero que no esté envenenada… —masculló Sirius. Severus le dirigió una mirada negra pero no se dignó a contestarle nada.

—Señor… yo no tengo hambre pero sí varias preguntas. —intervino Harry.

Severus asintió y se volvió a los otros dos. —Omi los llevará a sus habitaciones, pídanle cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—¿Y ustedes adónde van? —protestó Sirius— ¡No pienso dejarte solo con Harry!

Remus lo agarró del brazo. —Vení conmigo, Padfoot. Tenemos mucho que conversar. Te aseguro que Harry no corre ningún peligro. Sirius terminó aceptando con renuencia.

Severus condujo a Harry hasta la salita. Tomaron asiento en los lugares habituales. Harry lo estudió durante unos instantes, el profesor estaba muy demacrado y el cansancio era notorio en sus rasgos.

—Hay mucho que contar. —dijo Severus— Pero antes quiero saber cómo estás.

—Bien. —lo tranquilizó Harry— Creo que Boy salió en algunos momentos mientras estuve con Sirius. Yo me desperté recién hoy. ¿Qué día es?

—Es 12 de junio. —respondió Severus y adoptó un tono solemne— Estuviste rodeado por dementors y eso creó una convulsión en tu mente lo suficientemente violenta para liberar a Demon. Demon destruyó a los dementors pero también produjo una dantesca tormenta mágica que causó severos daños en un área extensa alrededor de Hogwarts. Los daños al castillo habrían sido mayores si el director no hubiese estado fortificando las defensas.

Harry tragó con dificultad, se había puesto muy pálido.

—Afortunadamente, nadie resultó gravemente herido. El señor Longbottom, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley se encuentran bien y han regresado a sus hogares para pasar el verano… — Severus hizo una pausa, Harry había suspirado aliviado y la tensión de su cuerpo había disminuido un poco. —Mañana tendré que irme con Lupin. No sé cuándo me va a ser posible regresar. Por eso quiero hablar con vos sobre Rose esta noche y dejar para mañana la discusión de los pormenores de la situación actual… si te parece bien…

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry.

Silas no estaba para nada de acuerdo, todo lo contrario. En su opinión el asunto de Rose bien podía esperar. Pero Harry no atendió a sus objeciones, ya se sentía demasiado culpable por ocultarle al profesor la novedad de que podía hablar con sus _alter_. En realidad, no sólo había callado eso debido a Silas, él mismo se sentía renuente a informarlo… ¿y si el profesor lo tomaba como una señal de que estaba empeorando y decidía darse por vencido definitivamente? Se mordió un labio y decidió por el momento no decirle nada.

—¿Qué es lo que sentís respecto de ella?

—Bueno… ella sale cuando yo experimento emociones muy intensas.

—Sí… pero no cualquier tipo de emoción. —dijo Severus con tono neutro, aunque Harry detectó cierta tensión en él, era claro que el profesor estaba algo incómodo— Rose sale cuando vos sentís intenso afecto.

Harry asintió y desvió la mirada. —Eso significa que yo siento gran afecto por Neville, por Remus y por Ud., porque Rose sale con frecuencia en presencia de ustedes.

—Es algo perfectamente entendible, nada que tenga que avergonzarte o hacerte sentir incómodo. —Severus inspiró profundamente— Harry, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, es natural que se hayan desarrollado sentimientos mutuos y que nos preocupemos del bienestar y de la seguridad del otro.

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente y volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. —¿Ud. me tiene cariño?

—Por supuesto que sí. —tuvo que admitir Severus, si bien trató de mitigar la afirmación con un tono desdeñoso y una mirada seria, pero a Harry no podía engañarlo con esas argucias. —Sabe Merlín que no estaría pasando por todo esto si fuera de otra forma.

—Gracias. —susurró Harry de corazón. Severus desestimo cualquier conato de agradecimiento con ese gesto displicente de la mano tan típico de él. Harry sonrió.

—Dejá de sonreír de esa forma. —reaccionó amonestador y retomó el tema de Rose— Rose nació mucho antes de que vinieras a Hogwarts. A ella le gusta cocinar, cuidar el jardín, limpiar la casa y trata de que cualquiera que tenga a su alrededor se sienta cómodo y contento. ¿Qué te sugiere todo eso?

—Supongo… —empezó a decir Harry y bajó la vista a la falda— …supongo que a mí me importaba que los Dursley se sintieran bien…

—No exactamente… significa que vos _deseabas quererlos_. Y deseabas que ellos te quisieran. Pero eso se conciliaba muy mal con la forma en que te trataban… y por eso expulsaste esos deseos y así nació Rose.

—Ah… —dijo Harry con tristeza y se quedó un silencio durante un largo instante. Cuando volvió a mirar a Severus tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. —¿Por qué no me querían?

Severus se inclinó un poco hacia delante manteniéndole la mirada. —Creo que ellos odian todo lo que tenga relación con la magia. La magia los asusta. Y hay muchas personas que se enojan y pueden tornarse agresivas cuando están asustadas. Habrían tratado de la misma forma a cualquier otro que mostrara signos de magia. No era propiamente que te odiaran a vos… lo que odiaban era la magia que vos tenés y manifestabas. ¿Podés comprenderlo?

Harry asintió, eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—¿Tenés alguna otra pregunta sobre Rose? —inquirió Severus después de un largo intervalo de silencio.

Harry se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. —¿Por qué le gusta tanto cocinar y cuidar el jardín? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Creo que eran las tareas que te asignaba tu tía. Rose se siente muy complacida cuando de ayudar a otros se trata, seguramente se sentía muy dichosa porque su trabajo le ahorraba esfuerzos a tu tía.

—Entonces… ¿yo no pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en el armario como creía hasta ahora? —dijo Harry asombrado— ¿Por qué yo _creo recordar_ todos esos largos tiempos de encierro?

—Te creaste recuerdos. —respondió Severus— Este particular mecanismo de defensa no habría dado buenos resultados si vos hubieses sido consciente de la existencia de otros _alter_. La creación de esos recuerdos era necesaria para que vos te mantuvieras ajeno de lo que realmente ocurría.

—Ah… ¿y por qué es sorda? ¿No es acaso una dificultad para saber lo que mi tía quería?

—Eso es algo sobre lo que vas a tener que reflexionar para arribar a tus propias conclusiones. Lo único que puedo decirte al respecto es que no habrías separado a Rose si no hubiese habido algo penoso, doloroso en la situación.

Harry procesó la información pensativo. —Es cierto… las tareas de la casa ocasionalmente pueden ser un poco fastidiosas pero no dolorosas… ¿Por qué fue necesario crear a Rose? No hacía falta, yo habría podido ocuparme de eso por mi cuenta… debe de haber habido algo más que se mejoró o se solucionó con la sordera de Rose… tía Petunia debe de haber dicho muchas cosas hirientes… y como Rose no la oía no se sentía afectada… y Rose cuenta con la cualidad de la empatía que le permite detectar las necesidades de los que tiene alrededor… no precisaba oírla para mantenerla más o menos conforme. ¿Es así, no?

—No podría afirmarlo con certeza. —respondió Severus— Nunca la vi actuando cerca de tus parientes. Sólo puedo afirmar que cuando está conmigo se muestra muy perceptiva, aunque no sepa lo que estoy diciendo. Los detalles es algo que vas a tener que descubrir por tu cuenta.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry sonriendo. Era una tarea que sabía que podía encarar solo.

—Ya se ha hecho tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. ¿Le encargo a Omi que te despierte? Quiero que en la conversación de mañana el perro y el lobo estén presentes. —agregó desdeñoso.

—Que Omi me despierte me parece una buena idea.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras. Estaban exhaustos, había sido un día muy largo para los dos.

Cuando llegaron al piso alto, se despidieron y cada uno marchó a descansar a su respectiva habitación.

oOo

Esa noche Harry soñó con la creación de Rose. Y los recuerdos dolorosos que había borrado deliberadamente volvieron.

_Tía Petunia estaba histérica aullando cosas espantosas. Harry estaba en el suelo de la cocina llorando desconsolado… ya no podía aguantar más… escapó y dejó a otro en su lugar. Ya no era él que estaba ahí y todos los gritos hirientes habían enmudecido de repente. Todo el dolor que le habían provocado se había esfumado también. Sólo le quedaba el deseo de portarse bien. Miró a la mujer, su boca se movía pero ningún sonido parecía salir de ella. No oír no tenía nada de malo. Había otras formas de _oír_. Podía percibir las emociones de enojo, era mejor tratar de contentarla de alguna forma, se puso de pie y fue a tamizar las papas para preparar el puré. Trabajó con contento y notó que los sentimientos de disgusto iban amainando poco a poco._

_Todo iba a resultar bien. Todavía podía percibir los sentimientos resentidos de su tía pero la parte más dolorosa había desaparecido… y los sentimientos pueden cambiar… eso lo sabía muy bien. Aparentemente el ponerse a trabajar había logrado que la mujer se calmara… era bueno… todo lo que hiciera sentir mejor a los demás… a ella, a Rose también la ponía feliz… muy feliz._

oOo


	19. Pruebas de confianza

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Pruebas de confianza**

Harry entró a la salita bostezando y fue a recostarse cómodamente en el sofá. Recién entonces notó la presencia de Severus que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea sirviéndose un vaso de whisky. El profesor bebía ocasionalmente, pero no durante las sesiones y nunca antes de la cena, no que él supiera al menos. Además, se había servido el doble de lo habitual.

_Esto pinta muy mal_, murmuró Silas preocupado.

—Las cosas se han complicado. —dijo Severus luego de tomar asiento— Pero trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible… Dumbledore y la Orden están convencidos de que Black te secuestró. Lo cierto es que Lupin y yo planeamos la huida de Black con vos. Luego participamos en la búsqueda pero tratando disimuladamente de confundir más las cosas en lugar de ayudar.

—¿Y todo esto por qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

Severus bebió un generoso trago. —He llegado a la conclusión de que el director no es infalible. Hasta ahora lo había seguido ciegamente porque él me brindó una segunda oportunidad y la posibilidad de redimirme, acepté todas sus decisiones aunque me hicieran la vida muy difícil, pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que te haga lo mismo a vos.

—_Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta_, dijo Silas con sarcástica suficiencia.

—¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? —susurró Harry, no entendía del todo lo que había dicho el profesor y lo que su _alter_ sugería con su comentario.

—Iba a mandarte de regreso con los Dursley. Yo no podía permitirlo. Particularmente _porque me consta que sabe_ cuáles serían las consecuencias si te mandara de vuelta.

Silas permanecía en silencio, eso era muy preocupante. Harry sabía que lo que se venía iba a ser muy malo. Abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y miró muy fijamente al profesor. Severus no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Sabía que era muy probable que destruyera con sus palabras mucho de lo que tanto les había costado construir… pero le debía una explicación a Harry.

—Harry… cuando terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts me uní a los mortífagos.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y se levantó la manga exponiendo el tatuaje. —Era débil y quería obtener fuerza y poder para mostrarle al mundo mi valía… pero no estaba preparado para las cosas extremas que el Señor Oscuro demandaba. Ser su seguidor resultó muy distinto de lo que yo había imaginado. Pocos meses después fui a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, quería salirme. Dumbledore me interrogó largamente y pareció convencerse de mi sinceridad. Pero no me ofreció santuario como yo esperaba, me pidió que espiara para él. Yo acepté porque era una forma de compensar, de expiar los males de los que era responsable. Fue por entonces que empecé a estudiar Psicología y Oclumencia, la ciencia que permite mantener la mente cerrada ante cualquier intento de intrusión. Era indispensable para ser espía y no ser descubierto.

—¿Por qué me está contando todo esto? —pregunto Harry.

—Confiaba en que Dumbledore siempre haría lo correcto—prosiguió Severus con tono sombrío— Él había peleado contra los horrores del Señor Oscuro, tenía todas las razones para confiar en él y ninguna para confiar en mí. La noche que Demon salió, después de que la tormenta pasó, yo los llevé… a vos, a tus amigos y a Black de regreso al castillo. Dumbledore estaba en el ala hospitalaria con la profesora McGonagall. Había muchos alumnos heridos, madame Pomfrey estaba muy ocupada. Los llevamos a esa habitación aledaña y la transformamos en sala de recuperación. Dumbledore me hizo varias preguntas. Yo le dije que la tormenta había sido natural y que se había originado en el bosque. No me pareció prudente informarle sobre el inmenso poder de Demon. No insistió con más preguntas en ese momento. Pero a la noche siguiente fue a mis aposentos. Y hubo más preguntas, me interrogó sobre los llamativos y bruscos cambios de comportamiento que habías mostrado en noviembre y sobre las frecuentes penitencias. Al parecer, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley le habían informado sobre tu extraño comportamiento en el Antro.

Severus hizo una pausa para beber otro trago.

—Madame Pomfrey había dicho que no estaba segura de que volvieras a despertar. Y consideré que Dumbledore tendría mejores posibilidades de ayudarte si se enteraba de tu condición. Pero sólo le conté de Gabriel y Silas. Nada sobre los otros.

Harry pestañeó con desconcierto, no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto del director. En cierta forma algo vaga se habría podido decir que confiaba en él, más que nada le estaba agradecido por poder estudiar en Hogwarts. Pero no hubiera querido que se enterara de su condición… mentalmente inestable. ¿Y si Dumbledore lo expulsaba? La explosión de furia de Silas lo arrancó de sus reflexiones.

_¡Traidor!, _siseó con rabia. A diferencia de Harry, él entendía las implicancias de que Dumbledore, mago muy poderoso y maestro de la manipulación, estuviera al tanto sobre ellos. Eso era mucho peor que el haberles ocultado toda la verdad sobre Black. Durante _tres años_ Silas había hecho todo a su alcance para que el director no se enterara… ¡y Snape había arrojado todos sus esfuerzos a la basura!

Harry se empezaba a sentir algo mareado. Gabriel se había despertado y estaba tratando de calmar al Slytherin.

Severus continuó. —Cuando el director me dijo que no veía conveniente que te curaras, comprendí con pesar que estaba relegando tu bienestar por razones que consideraba más importantes. Decidí entonces que iba a tener que esconderte, pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando el director fue testigo de una de las salidas de Boy.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry poniéndose mortalmente pálido.

—Pomfrey y yo lo convencimos de que Boy no era un _alter_. —se apresuró a aclararle Severus— Cree que fue un episodio aislado consecuencia del ataque de los dementors, cree que en esa instancia vos habías quedado atrapado en tus peores recuerdos. Pero incluso habiéndote visto en ese estado Dumbledore insistió en que debías volver a lo de los Dursley aunque no estuvieras del todo recuperado. Fue entonces que Lupin y yo tramamos el plan y Black nos ayudó a llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Por qué le dijo sobre mi condición? —preguntó Harry.

—No sabía que su insensibilidad respecto de lo que pudiera pasarte fuera tan extrema. Estaba convencido de que él se preocupaba por vos. Dumbledore ha vivido durante mucho tiempo y buena parte de su vida la dedicó a combatir el mal y a preservar la vida. Pero parece que llega un momento en el que los fines rectos pasan a ser más importantes que los medios que se utilicen para conseguirlos. Creo que eso es lo que pasó con Dumbledore y por lo tanto ya no lo considero confiable.

Harry estaba demasiado confundido como para hablar pero Silas no. E insistió urgiéndolo a que expresara en voz alta todas las preguntas que él quería formular. —Si como Ud. dice no sabía nada de esto respecto del director, ¿por qué me dio refugio y me escondió durante el verano? ¿Y por qué siguió guardando el secreto en la escuela? ¿Por qué no le dijo al hijo de puta que Demon había sido la causa de la tormenta? ¿Y qué si todo esto no es más que una sarta de mentiras y Ud. le sigue siendo leal al viejo despótico?

—De ningún modo es así. —dijo Severus con firmeza, evidentemente molesto puesto que no había parecido notar lo extraña que había sonado la formulación en boca de Harry. —Nunca haría algo así. Yo quiero que te mejores y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

_Sí, claro_, siseó Silas furioso.

—¿Y yo nunca voy a volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

—Volverás en septiembre. Pero vas a tener que ser muy cuidadoso.

_¡Y qué mierda vamos a poder hacer para impedirle que use a Gabriel!,_ bramó Silas.

—¿Cómo voy a poder ser cuidadoso si él sabe? —preguntó Harry con ojos llorosos. La cabeza había empezado a dolerle espantosamente.

_¡Paren un poco!_, protestó Gabriel vehemente, _¡Yo no voy a permitirle que me manipule! ¡Y pienso decírselo a la cara!_

_¡Idiota!, _le escupió Silas furioso. _Una confrontación directa sería la peor vía de acción. Dumbledore terminaría envolviéndote en su telaraña._

—Lo siento, Harry. —se lamentó Severus. Mucho lo perturbaba lo que veía en sus ojos esmeralda. Había tanto dolor, y no sólo emocional.

_¡Yo sabía que iba a traicionarnos!,_ Silas trinaba de furor. _¡Es un mortífago! ¡Seguro que estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo que estaba del lado de la luz! ¡Y mientras tanto estaba preparando todo para entregarnos a su amo!_

_¡Pero no seas ridículo!,_ le espetó Gabriel. _¡Vos estuviste desde el principio en contra de Dumbledore! ¡Deberías estar más que contento de que Snape esté haciendo todo lo posible para protegernos! Aunque yo sigo convencido de que no necesitamos que nos proteja del director. ¿Qué podría hacernos? Especialmente ahora que estamos prevenidos._

_¿Protegernos?, _replicó Silas con una risa desagradable. _¡Le entregó al hijo de puta en bandeja de plata nuestra mayor debilidad! ¿Y querés que te diga más? Todo esto puede haber sido parte de un plan de Dumbledore desde el principio. Para hacernos confiar en _el dulce y solícito_ Severus, para transformarnos en el arma poderosa que el viejo necesita para combatir el mal._

_¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora?!_, chilló Gabriel. _¿¡Cómo son las cosas en realidad?! ¿¡Snape está del lado de Voldemort o del lado de Dumbledore!? ¡Decidite de una vez!_

_¡Lo que es evidente es que no está de nuestro lado! ¡Y eso es lo único que importa!_

—¡BASTA! —gritó Harry y salió corriendo y llorando. Fue a refugiarse a su cuarto y cerró dando un portazo.

oOo

Severus se quedó muy alterado. Había algo más que Harry le estaba ocultando. Dejó oír una exclamación fastidiada y azotó el vaso contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Harry parecía estar más vulnerable que nunca y no era precisamente algo halagüeño si se trataba de lo que él sospechaba. Y para peor ya no confiaba en él.

Iba a tener que darle instrucciones a Lupin. Que Harry favoreciera la independencia de los _alter _era algo que debía evitarse. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No confiaba en nadie más que él mismo para manejar la condición de Harry. A Silas le iba a resultar un juego de niños engatusar al lobo… o a cualquier otro. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa le quedaba? No podía traer a ningún otro… Harry no confiaría en un extraño.

—¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE! —aulló Sirius entrando como una tromba, tenía los ojos celestes encendidos de ira. Remus entró un segundo después.

—Tuvimos una discusión. —respondió Severus con voz neutra— Va a necesitar estar solo durante algunas horas. Recomiendo que no vayas a abrumarlo ni a ahogarlo con tu baba de perro.

—¡No vengas a ordenarme cómo tengo que tratar a mi ahijado! —bramó Sirius; Remus tuvo que agarrarlo para contenerlo y que no se abalanzara sobre Severus.

Severus le había pedido que por el momento no le dijera nada a Sirius sobre la condición mental de Harry. Remus se había mostrado de acuerdo, mejor era demorarlo hasta que Sirius estuviera más estable.

Severus aprovechó para emprender una prudente retirada. No estaba como para tener que lidiar con el perro.

—Por favor, Sirius… —suplicó Remus— Harry es muy frágil en este momento. Es mejor dejarlo solo, no lo presiones… sería peor, lo alejarías más de vos.

Toda la rabia de Sirius se esfumó, la reemplazó el miedo. Se volvería totalmente loco si Harry lo odiara. No podría soportarlo. Y recordaba el comportamiento de Harry durante esos días que había estado con él… y Remus le había asegurado que Snivellus estaba haciendo lo posible para ayudar al chico.

—Está bien. —concedió— Voy a ir con cuidado.

—Gracias, Padfoot. —dijo Remus y lo abrazó, Sirius lo abrazó a su vez. —Voy a volver lo más pronto que me sea posible.

—¿No te vas a quedar a desayunar? —se lamentó Sirius.

—No puedo. —le explicó sonriendo— Ya se ha hecho tarde.

—Nos vemos.

—Muy pronto.

Remus fue a reunirse con Snape que estaba esperándolo al lado de la puerta. Los dos salieron juntos.

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro resignado. Un segundo después se sobresaltó cuando el elfo se materializo a su lado. Le puso mala cara pero el elfo no pareció inmutarse. —El desayuno está servido, señor.

La criatura hablaba mucho mejor que la mayoría de los elfos. ¡Típico de Snape eso de tener un elfo cultivado!

oOo

Harry estaba muy confundido. Dumbledore quería usarlo. ¿Y quería que sufriera daño? ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde quedaba parado Snape en todo eso? No entendía nada de todo eso y el dolor de cabeza se volvía cada vez más intenso. Aunque sus _alter_ se habían afortunadamente sumido en el silencio desde que había gritado.

_Harry, perdón,_ aventuró Silas. Era muy protector de su anfitrión y detestaba la sola idea de que sufriera innecesariamente.

Gabriel agregó con tono culpable: _No nos vamos a pelear más._

Harry asintió pero todavía no quería hablarles. Estaba acurrucado en la cama, quieto, deseando y esperando que el dolor de cabeza cediera. Mejoró un poco pero no del todo. Dejó oír un gruñido y rodó un poco hasta quedar boca arriba. Silas le preguntó si se sentía bien y ofreció explicarle por qué se había enojado tanto. Harry le dijo que procediera, quizá si empezaba a entender el dolor de cabeza desaparecería.

Fue entonces que Silas empezó a contarle sus sospechas de que el director lo había deliberada y sutilmente empujado a la confrontación por la Piedra y a la pelea en la Cámara. Dumbledore necesitaba un arma y Gabriel era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Silas le contó sus miedos de que el director terminara usándolos, que encontraría alguna forma de dominar a Gabriel para que le obedeciera en todo. Que no le importaba si ellos resultaban heridos o algo peor. Lo que realmente le importaba era prevalecer en sus juegos de poder.

Harry le preguntó por qué actuaba así, Gabriel manifestó que él también estaba interesado en saberlo. Silas prosiguió entonces explicándoles cosas básicas sobre política y que muchos de los que participaban en ella la consideraba una especie de juego y que harían lo que fuera para poder llegar a ser el _dueño del gallinero_, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Harry no quedó del todo convencido, no podía concebir que hubiera gente con una mentalidad así.

Gabriel sí podía imaginárselo. Él conocía el entusiasmo y la exaltada emoción que podía inspirar el combate, la excitación que se sentía al medir las habilidades propias con las de otros. Él sabía de la sed de triunfo. Pero no estaba seguro de que Dumbledore perteneciera a esa categoría. Sin embargo, su opinión era que hasta tener certeza era conveniente seguir el consejo de Silas. Superado en número, Harry tuvo que empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que el director tuviera motivaciones oscuras.

—¿Por qué nadie es como se supone que sea? —preguntó con tristeza. Se sentía muy solo y desamparado. Por suerte poco después el sueño vino a rescatarlo de su aflicción… aunque eran las diez de la mañana.

oOo

Dumbledore no había estado tratando de engañarse, sabía que había perdido el rastro. Se vio obligado a convocar a los más selectos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Era algo que hubiera querido posponer, pero los necesitaba. Les ordenó poner en acción patrullas. El Ministerio era totalmente incompetente, pero no vendrían mal más ojos buscando, así que también les avisó de la fuga de Black pero se guardó muy bien de decirles nada sobre la desaparición de Harry.

Si en el Ministerio se enteraban de que El Niño Que Sobrevivió había sido secuestrado del ala hospitalaria de Hogwarts y prácticamente bajo sus narices, lo sacarían de su puesto. El Consejo Escolar estaba dividido, la mitad lo apoyaba, la otra mitad hacía ya mucho tiempo que complotaba para echarlo. Y Fudge iba a estar encantado, era un imbécil y carecía de visión de futuro. Y si la desaparición de Harry se hacía pública, cundiría el pánico, no era algo que Dumbledore quisiera provocar.

—¡Señor director! —exclamó la señora Weasley cuando lo vio acceder por la chimenea — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Oh, no, no… —la tranquilizó Dumbledore riendo— Sólo vine para conversar un rato con Ron… si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió ella sonriendo, si bien algo nerviosa— Está afuera con sus hermanos. ¿Se ha metido en problemas?

—Para nada, Molly. —le aseguró Dumbledore— Recibí una carta de Harry para él. Me pareció necesario restringirle a Harry el uso de Hedwig porque es muy fácilmente reconocible.

—Ah… —dijo ella más tranquila y fue a buscar a su hijo. Ron llegó poco después y Dumbledore lo condujo a la sala para que pudieran hablar en privado.

—¿Pasa algo señor director? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Dumbledore sonrió. —No estás en problemas. Diría que todo lo contrario. Tengo noticias pero necesito que me des tu palabra de que no le vas a comunicar a nadie lo que voy a decirte. Ni siquiera a tus padres.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Ron, una chispa de entusiasmo se le había encendido en los ojos. Por una vez iba a ser él el que se enterara de algo antes que su familia.

—Harry está desaparecido. Pero no te preocupes. No creo que su vida corra peligro. Si él llegara a contactarse con vos necesito que me lo hagas saber inmediatamente. —explicó Dumbledore solemne.

—Está bien… ¿pero está Ud. seguro de que Harry se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —lo tranquilizó Dumbledore— Creo que se escapó porque no quería volver con su familia.

—No me extraña, esos muggles son espantosos y lo tratan pésimo.

Dumbledore le entregó una pequeña esfera de cristal. —Si Harry se comunicara con vos, rompela. Y si fuera posible, tratá de averiguar dónde se encuentra para que yo pueda mandar gente a buscarlo.

—Está bien. —respondió Ron.

—Excelente, mi muchacho.

Volvieron a la cocina, Dumbledore se despidió de todos y regresó a Hogsmeade por la chimenea. Desde allí aparicionó a la casa de los Granger. A Hermione le dejó las mismas instrucciones que a Ron. Cumplida esa otra etapa se preguntó si sería conveniente visitar a los Longbottom también. Decidió luego de reflexionar un momento que no haría falta. Harry era mucho más amigo de Ron y Hermione, sería a ellos a los que contactaría en primer lugar.

oOo

Cuando Harry se despertó, el sol se estaba poniendo. Se frotó los ojos que estaban húmedos y frunció el ceño. Había vuelto a soñar con Rose. A diferencia de Rose él no estaba dispuesto a mantener contentos a los Dursley. Sus familiares lo odiaban.

Fastidiado, se bajó de la cama. No era justo. Ese día el mundo externo se había vuelto muy confuso y en su espacio interno se sentía abrumado por el dolor. No había ningún lugar para él. Gabriel trató de levantarle el ánimo con algunas bromas y Silas le aseguró que no necesitaban a nadie. Pero Harry no les prestó atención.

Omi se puso muy contento de verlo y le sirvió una cena abundantísima. Harry sonrió culpable y aceptó el "castigo" porque se había salteado el desayuno y el almuerzo. Demoró bastante en comer todo pero lo logró. Cuando terminó, Omi ofreció traerle el postre. Harry declinó la oferta, no podía comer ni un bocado más.

—Lo guardaré para más tarde. —dijo el elfo.

—Gracias, Omi. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

—En su cuarto, joven Harry.

Harry pestañeó extrañado. —¿Por qué no bajó a comer conmigo? ¿Le avisaste que la cena estaba lista?

—Por supuesto, joven Harry. —respondió Omi con tono ofendido— Omi atiende bien a los huéspedes del amo.

—No era eso lo que quise decir. —se disculpó Harry— Quisiera hablar con él.

El elfo lo acompañó al piso alto y le indicó la habitación que era la que estaba en el extremo del pasillo. Harry golpeó a la puerta, como toda respuesta le llegaron a los oídos unos gimoteos sordos. —¡Sirius! —llamó inquieto y golpeó con más fuerza.

Los gimoteos cesaron, pero nadie vino a abrirle. Incluso más preocupado, Harry se animó a abrir la puerta.

—¿Sirius? Voy a entrar… ¿estás bien?

La habitación era un poco más chica que la suya. La recorrió rápidamente con la mirada. Había una cama, una cómoda, una ventana y la chimenea con un diván frente a ella. A Sirius no se lo veía por ningún lado. Se animó a entrar. Notó de reojo movimiento, volvió la cabeza. Un gran perro negro estaba acurrucado en el rincón. Harry pegó un grito asustado y retrocedió un paso cuando el perro adquirió forma humana.

—¿Harry? —dijo Sirius tentativamente, tenía muy mal semblante— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí… —se esforzó para responder Harry y hasta alcanzó a dibujar una débil sonrisa.

_Es un animagus._ —le informó Silas_— Un mago que puede adoptar forma animal… su forma animal intrínseca._

La expresión de Sirius había mejorado un poco al verlo y también él había dibujado una tímida sonrisa. —Perdón.

—¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Sí… ahora mejor… es conveniente que me concentre en algo… si no, es como si la realidad se desdibujara… me olvido de que soy libre…

Harry asintió aunque no lo entendía del todo.

—¿Vos estás mejor? —le preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. —le aseguró Harry. Se sentía un poco culpable, si hubiera estado acompañándolo Sirius no se hubiera deprimido. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro la casa? ¡Hay una sala de juegos estupenda!

—¿Ah, si…? —respondió Sirius asombrado— ¿Y por qué Snivellus tiene una sala de juegos en su casa?

—No sé. —contestó Harry. No quería hablar de Severus porque le llegaban desde adentro ondas fastidiadas de Silas. —¡Vamos!

Sirius quedó encantado con los juegos, especialmente el que consistía en derribar al mayor número de atacantes virtuales con una varita falsa. Harry sacó menos puntos en ese juego, pero se resarció más tarde, en _Horda de snitches_ lo aplastó.

Un par de horas después los interrumpió Omi. —¿Gustarían los señores comer postre?

Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con entusiasmo. Las orejas de Omi aletearon complacidas. Bajaron juntos, en el comedor los esperaba una deliciosa torta de chocolate.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Remus llegó para el desayuno y les anunció que se iba a quedar varios días. Los dos se pusieron muy contentos. Harry se divertía con Sirius, pero el hombre era inestable, por momentos muy eufórico y al instante siguiente deprimido. Y eso a Harry lo ponía nervioso. Quizá con Moony cerca los intervalos depresivos serían menos frecuentes.

Remus sonrió y después del desayuno Harry pudo disponer de unas horas para él, mientras Remus conversaba con Sirius. Remus sabía que se suponía que también tenía que hablar con Harry. Pero el saber que había otros que lo escuchaban detrás de los ojos verdes era algo que le resultaba perturbador. Quería ayudar pero sabía que aún no estaba suficientemente preparado para encarar la tarea. Necesitaba todavía algunas "lecciones" más con Severus.

Severus por el momento no iba a volver a la casa, se había traslado a Snape Manor. Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía que estar disponible siempre que el director lo necesitara. Y era mejor no despertarle ningún tipo de sospechas a Dumbledore.

Esa noche durante la cena, Harry le preguntó si podía ponerse en contacto con sus amigos. Remus contestó con tristeza que no era seguro. Podrían rastrear a Hedwig y existía la posibilidad de que Ron y Hermione se lo comunicaran al director si recibían una carta de él. Harry protestó. Él estaba seguro de que, si les explicaba la situación, sus amigos no lo delatarían, a Ron y Hermione ni siquiera haría falta que les mencionara su condición.

_No son confiables, Harry_, argumentó Silas.

—¡Ellos no me denunciarían! —insistió Harry— ¡Son mis amigos!

—Harry… podrían hacerlo sin querer… —dijo Remus contemporizador.

_Hermione tiene un altísimo respeto por la autoridad. Ella vería muy mal que te estés escondiendo del director._ Porfió Silas. _Acordate de la Firebolt._

—Pero Ron, no. —dijo Harry empecinado.

_A menos que estuviera enojado. En ese caso no guardaría tu secreto. Y podría seguir enojado por… bueno… mi comportamiento en el Antro._

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó entusiasmado Sirius. Todas las discusiones internas y externas cesaron de golpe. Sirius sonrió triunfal. —Podemos encantar un par de pergaminos para que cuando vos escribas en uno, el otro reproduzca lo que has escrito y viceversa. De esa forma Hedwig tendrá que hacer un solo viaje.

—Eso no soluciona el problema de que los amigos de Harry puedan… eh… inadvertidamente por supuesto… revelarle al director la localización de Harry. —dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

—¡Pero podemos probarlos! ¡Va a ser genial! —exultó Sirius— Harry, vos les decís que estás conmigo en… Egipto o algo así. A cada uno decile una ubicación diferente y Moony se va a enterar si Dumbledore manda gente a buscarte. De esa forma sabremos si han guardado el secreto.

—Eh… no sé… —dijo Remus dubitativo.

—Oh, vamos, Moony… esto para nosotros va a ser facilismo… ¡los Merodeadores vuelven a ponerse en acción!

Lanzó un _¡hurra!_ y salió corriendo. Pero volvió unos segundos después para llevarse a Remus a la rastra. Lo necesitaba, Sirius no tenía varita. Harry fue tras ellos muy alborozado.

Crear los tres pares de pergaminos les llevó toda la noche. Aparte de los encantamientos básicos para la comunicación ida y vuelta, era preciso que les agregaran otros por cuestiones de seguridad. Lo que se escribiera sólo podía ser legible para los destinatarios señalados y había que asegurarse de que los pergaminos no pudieran ser utilizados para rastrearlos.

Harry se había quedado dormido en un sillón hacia la medianoche. Había libros abiertos desperdigados por todos lados. Sirius finalmente dio un grito triunfante, habían conseguido que los pergaminos respondieran como ellos querían. Remus le dio un coscorrón por el escándalo. Sirius sonrió culpable, fue a alzar a su ahijado y lo llevó a su cuarto. Remus y Sirius también se fueron a dormir, querían disfrutar siquiera algunas horas de sueño antes de que Harry los hiciera levantar.

oOo

Acababan de almorzar, los dos adultos estaban bostezando. Harry estaba bien despierto y la mar de entusiasmado. Estaba sentado al escritorio y tenía los tres pares delante de él. El primero iba a ser para Neville. Escribió una carta larga contándole todo lo que había pasado el 6 de junio y todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Silas se abstuvo de protestar, aunque esta disconforme. No era que no confiara en Neville, sólo que le parecía innecesario que _cualquiera que fuera_ supiera dónde estaban. Gabriel había mascullado que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Harry los ignoró a ambos olímpicamente, se había dado cuenta de que en las situaciones en que empezaban a discutir, no prestarles atención era la más sensata vía de acción.

Las cartas para Ron y Hermione iban a ser más difíciles pero Sirius y Remus lo ayudaron.

_Querido Ron:_

_¡Hola! Te escribo más que nada para hacerte saber que estoy muy bien. No si estarás enterado o no, pero Sirius me salvó de tener que volver con los Dursley. ¡Y la estoy pasando genial! Ahora estamos en Egipto y tenías razón, ¡las pirámides son espectaculares! Ahora no puedo escribir mucho más, pero contestame usando este mismo folio de pergamino, lo que escriba va a aparecer en uno mellizo que tengo yo. ¡No va a ser preciso esperar ni a recurrir a lechuzas! Y vamos a poder conversar como si estuviéramos en el mismo lugar._

_Espero que estés pasando unas excelentes vacaciones._

_Harry_

_P.D.: Por favor, no le digas a nadie que tuviste noticias mías. De ninguna manera quiero volver a casa de los Dursley. Vos sabés muy bien lo mal que me trataban y con Sirius estoy perfectamente a salvo. Y vos sabés que él es inocente._

La carta para Hermione era casi idéntica con algunas leves variaciones. Le decía que estaba en París y que ella había tenido razón sobre la torre Eiffel.

La intención de Harry era mandar todas las cartas con Hedwig pero Sirius tuvo otra brillante idea. Se le ocurrió que resultaría más convincente si las mandaba con lechuzas autóctonas de los supuestos lugares en los que decía estar. Con un suspiro resignado, Remus aceptó ir a conseguir las aves de marras. En el interín, Harry mandó la carta de Neville con Hedwig y se sentó a esperar impaciente con el pergamino al lado. Sirius le dijo, sensatamente, que iba a demorar un poco hasta que Hedwig pudiera entregar la carta, pero Harry no quería oír razones. Una hora después llegó Remus con las dos lechuzas y Harry las envió con las otras dos cartas.

Pasó otra hora más y Harry notó que empezaba a aparecer texto en el pergamino correspondiente al de Neville, chilló de alegría y corrió a su habitación a leer la carta en privado.

_Harry:_

_¡Gracias por escribirme! Estaba muy preocupado aunque Remus me había avisado que estabas bien y con Black. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que sea inocente! Para él debe de haber sido horrible, muy horrible. ¡Y Scabbers es el verdadero asesino! ¡Vivió al lado nuestro casi tres años! Creo que de ahora en adelante no voy a poder sentirme seguro nunca._

_Tengo mucho que contarte. Mientras vos estabas en coma, conocí a una chica. Me dijo que había venido para ayudarme y me reveló que yo soy un mago elemental, con afinidad Tierra. Suena a total disparate, ¿no? Yo ni sabía que existían magos así. Después casi me dio un patatús cuando de golpe apareció otro chico. Ella me lo presentó. Los dos parecían perfectamente reales, incluso en un momento ella me tocó un hombro y la mano se sentía cálida, pero me dijeron que eran fantasmas. Sus nombres son Rowena y Salazar. Me dijeron que habían nacido como improntas o algo así de los Fundadores, pero que en realidad ellos son Hogwarts, el alma del castillo. ¿Serán ciertas todas esas bromas de que el castillo está vivo y que las escaleras se mueven a propósito? Espero que me creas todo esto, Harry. Soy consciente de que parece un disparate._

_¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore siguiera empecinado en que volvieras a casa de los Dursley! ¡Es espantoso! Te prometo que no le voy a decir nada de que me escribiste ni de tu localización. ¡No sé que le habrá dado al viejo! Lamento que el profesor Snape le haya contado de Silas y Gabriel. Supongo que él se debe de sentir muy mal, como vos, traicionado. Vas a tener que andar con mucho cuidado con Dumbledore cuando volvamos a la escuela._

_Te juro que me cagué de miedo cuando Gabriel me dejó con el hipogrifo y partió corriendo para ayudar a Ron. Tenía tanto miedo por lo que pudiera pasarles._

_Ahora tengo que cortar, mi abuela me está llamando. Voy a volver a eso de las nueve. ¿Vas a poder hablarme, o mejor dicho, escribirme a esa hora? ¡Este pergamino es fabuloso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Te parece que vayamos a tener la oportunidad de encontrarnos durante el verano? ¡Ojalá que sí! _

_Hasta luego._

_Neville_

_No te iba a pasar nada_, protestó Gabriel. _Yo tenía todo bajo control._ Harry podía imaginarse a Silas alzando una comisura, Neville opinaba lo mismo que él. También podía imaginarse a Gabriel con ganas de borrarle de una trompada la media sonrisa a Silas. Gabriel continuó: _Y Neville está de acuerdo conmigo en que Snape no es ningún peligro para nosotros. Lo que le dijo a Dumbledore podría considerarse un accidente._

_Accidente ¡las pelotas!_, bramó Silas con desdén. _Ésta es la segunda vez que nos cagó. ¡Y a vos no te importa un pito que sea de una forma u otra! ¡Sólo discutís por discutir!_

—¡Córtenla! —los frenó Harry— Sy, ¿vos sabías algo de esto? —preguntó señalando la parte de los magos elementales y los fantasmas.

_No._ —contestó Silas. Seguramente estaba frunciendo el ceño por el tono. _Pero seguro que en la biblioteca vamos a encontrar alguna referencia. Tendríamos que ir a ver._

Harry asintió. Recogió los tres folios de pergamino y bajó a la biblioteca. Silas le enseñó un encantamiento que le revelaría los libros que contenían ciertas palabras o expresiones clave. Harry tuvo que probar varias veces pero finalmente logró pronunciarlo bien y dos tomos volaron hasta sus manos. Uno estaba bloqueado, el otro no. Silas lo urgió a que neutralizara el bloqueo y que empezara por ése. Harry no sabía como neutralizarlo y no quería perder tiempo para aprender el encantamiento. Abrió el que no tenía restricciones de acceso.

Pero apenas había empezado a hojearlo cuando el pergamino mellizo del de Ron mostró actividad.

_¡Harry, cumpa! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas fugado así como así! Sé que Sirius es inocente, pero eso no significa necesariamente que sea confiable. ¿Qué es lo que pensás hacer ahora? ¿Cuando pensás volver? Ya sé que los Dursley son despreciables, pero acá estamos muy preocupados… bueno, yo estoy preocupado… en mi casa nadie sabe que estás desaparecido._

_¡Hola, Ron!_, escribió Harry.

_¿Harry? ¡Guau! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¡Es súper genial!_

_Gracias. Sirius lo hizo para mí_, escribió Harry sonriendo. Y escuchó atentamente lo que Silas le dictaba que escribiera a continuación. _Oíme, Dumbledore me va a mandar de vuelta con los Dursley si me encuentra. Yo tengo planeado volver a Hogwarts en septiembre, así que no es que esté arruinándome la vida ni nada de eso. ¡Por favor, Ron, no le digas a nadie que estoy escribiéndote! Nunca antes tuve a un adulto que se preocupara por mí y me cuidara, realmente estoy muy feliz. Te aseguro que con los pergaminos vamos a poder comunicarnos con frecuencia, para que vos sepas que estoy bien y no te inquietes._

_Pero ya anduvo por acá y me pidió que le avisara inmediatamente si vos te ponías en contacto…_

_Ron, ¡por favor!,_ escribió Harry y se mordió el labio nervioso.

_¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No te exaltes! No voy a decir nada… pero si me llego a meter en problemas me vas a deber una grande. Y lo hago más que nada porque sé que los Dursley son unos cerdos de mierda._

_¡Gracias, Ron!,_ escribió Harry sinceramente muy contento.

_No tenés que agradecerme nada. Me están llamando a comer. ¿Cuándo podemos escribirnos de nuevo?_

_Mañana a las nueve_, decidió Harry.

_Perfecto. Cuidate, Harry._

_Chau, Ron._

Harry enrolló el pergamino. —¿Viste, Silas? Te había dicho que podíamos confiar en él.

_Por el momento_, concedió Silas. _Pero no podemos estar seguros de que podamos confiar en él en el futuro._

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió apenas. ¡Silas era tan terco! Era sorprendente que Neville le cayera bien, pero era una suerte que fuera así. Volvió a concentrarse en el libro que había abierto. Casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que no le iba a resultar de gran utilidad. Era una colección de mitos. Describía a los magos elementales como individuos súper poderosos que podían transformarse en el elemento afín, que más se asemejaban a criaturas que a personas. Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, la descripción no le calzaba en absoluto a Neville.

_Todos los mitos están basados en verdades_, dijo Silas con tono divertido, la reacción de Harry le había hecho gracia. _Concuerdo con vos en que el texto exagera las habilidades de los magos elementales, pero podemos inferir al menos que este tipo de magia es algo real._

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, hubo actividad en el pergamino mellizo del de Hermione.

_¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cometer la barbaridad de fugarte?! ¡El profesor Dumbledore está enfermo de preocupación y tiene a un montón de gente buscándote! Sé bien que no querés volver con los Dursley, y razón no te falta, pero seguramente habría cambiado de parecer si se lo hubieras explicado claramente. Sirius es tu padrino, pero con esta fuga ha puesto de manifiesto que es un irresponsable. ¿Ya te olvidaste del peligro que representa el Señor Oscuro? ¡Te has puesto en grave riesgo, Harry!_

_¡Hermione, calmate! Yo estoy perfectamente y contento además. Y Sirius sabe cómo cuidarme, no te olvides de que fue auror._

_Harry… ¿qué hechizo usamos en primero contra el troll y quién lo lanzó?_

_Ron… y no fue un hechizo propiamente sino un encantamiento, Wingardium leviosa._

_Harry… ¿de dónde sacaste este pergamino?_

_Sirius lo creó para mí. Yo tengo el que hace pareja con el tuyo. Y tiene además encantamientos puestos para que sólo vos y yo podamos leerlos._

_¡Fascinante! Me vas a tener que enseñar los encantamientos cuando volvamos a vernos._

_¡Ningún problema!,_ prometió Harry. _Hermione, los Dursley son de lo peor, de ningún modo podía volver con ellos y Sirius me está cuidando muy bien. Tomamos muchas precauciones, sé que con él estoy seguro… y feliz además. Y Sirius tuvo el buen tino de acordarse de mi baúl, lo trajimos con nosotros. En lo de los Dursley nunca podía hacer la tarea porque ponían los libros y todo lo de la escuela bajo llave. Ellos odian cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con magia… ¡y a mí también me odian! ¡Y vos lo sabés! Dumbledore no quería que fuera con Sirius y lo expresó de manera terminante. Hermione… por favor, no le digas nada…_

_Quizá tenía muy buenas razones para no dejarte con Sirius. El director sabe muchas cosas que nosotros desconocemos. Y él siempre nos protege. Quiere que estés seguro. Y no me parece bien que estés recorriendo mundo con un ex convicto que estuvo encerrado en Azkaban durante doce años. Harry… ¡tenés que volver!_

_¿Que nos protege y quiere que estemos seguros?_, bufó Silas exasperado. _¿Ésta ya se olvidó de la Piedra y de la Cámara?_

_Ella no estuvo con nosotros en la Cámara_, le recordó Gabriel.

—¡Silencio! —los reconvino Harry y siguió escribiendo. _Hermione, te estoy pidiendo como amigo que guardes el secreto. Necesito que confíes en mí, con Sirius estoy seguro… y te lo repito, ¡muy feliz! Y vivir con los Dursley era un infierno. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no les conté a Ron y a vos… pero es que no me animaba… porque eran brutales. ¡Por favor, Hermione!_

_Si las cosas en casa de los Dursley eran así como las describís, ¡tenés que decírselo claramente al profesor Dumbledore! Lo lamento, Harry, pero tengo que hacer lo que considero que está bien. Aunque te enojes conmigo. Como pasó con la Firebolt. Yo te quiero, Harry, y no quiero que sufras ni que corras peligro._

_Pero con la Firebolt estabas equivocada. ¡No tenía nada de malo!_

_Pero podría haber sido peligrosa. Lo siento, Harry… pero ya informé… antes de empezar a escribir…_

_¡La muy yegua!_, bramó Silas. _¡Estuvo manteniéndonos ocupados para que nos quedáramos en el mismo lugar!_

—Ella sólo está preocupada por lo que me pueda pasar. —la justificó Harry.

_Hermione, voy a ser muy prudente, voy a tener mucho cuidado. Nos volveremos a ver cuando se reinicien las clases. Entiendo tus razones… pero dado que informaste, no puedo confiar en vos por el momento, no voy a escribirte de nuevo. Hasta pronto y cuidate. Y alejate del folio de pergamino porque dentro de unos segundos se va a prender fuego._

_¡Harry, esperá!_

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Levantó la varita y comenzó a pronunciar el encantamiento para prenderle fuego al pergamino, él tenía la copia maestra, cualquier cosa que le pasara al suyo se reproduciría en el mellizo. Observó cuando empezó a arder y suspiró decepcionado. No podía culparla, pero le hubiera gustado que hubiese confiado más en él. Ella no sabía de lo seria que era su situación porque poco era lo que le había contado. Quizá durante esos meses podría juntar valor para sincerarse con Ron y con ella cuando los volviera a ver.

oOo


	20. Regreso a casa

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Regreso a casa**

_Lamento lo de Hermione_, escribió Neville esa noche pasadas las nueve. Donde estaba Harry eran las diez pasadas. Harry le había escrito todo sobre las reacciones de Ron y Hermione y lo que había averiguado sobre magos elementales. _Sé que ella cree que está haciendo lo correcto y creo que eso lo hace aun más frustrante. Es que no puede concebir ninguna otra alternativa correcta que no sea la suya. Me alegra que Ron accediera a guardar el secreto, y no me sorprende por cierto. Debe de estar encantado de saber un secreto que ninguno en su casa conoce._

A Silas le pareció que era preciso que le recordara sus reparos. _Ya te había dicho que Ron no es confiable, si en el futuro llega a considerarlo conveniente para él te va a delatar._

_¿Me estás diciendo que no es porque sea mi amigo que aceptó guardar el secreto?,_ le preguntó Harry a Neville.

_En realidad no lo sé, Harry. Quiero decir… él ha sido amigo tuyo mucho tiempo. No creo que ni siquiera ahora se pueda decir que es mi amigo, creo que es sólo por vos que se muestra últimamente más simpático conmigo._

_¡Eso no es cierto!,_ protestó Harry.

Neville prefirió desviarse hacia otro tema. _¿Has vuelto a ver al profesor Snape después de la pelea?_

_No_, escribió Harry frunciendo el ceño. Cuando el nombre de Snape había aparecido sobre el pergamino, Silas había empezado a destilar ondas de disgusto. Harry procuró ignorarlo. _Está viviendo en Snape Manor, no sé bien donde queda exactamente, pero es en Inglaterra. Dumbledore le ordenó que estuviera disponible en caso de que lo necesitara. Pasó a buscar a Remus, pero yo no lo vi cuando vino. En este momento la Orden me está buscando en París. _

_Vos no podés verme pero me estoy riendo. ¿Qué creés que vayan a hacer cuando después de buscar tanto no te encuentren?_

_No sé, supongo que van a tener que quedarse esperando hasta que surja una nueva pista._

Silas murmuró, _Dumbledore volverá a casa de los Weasley. Lo lógico es que piense que les escribiste a los dos. Y esta segunda vez va a ser la verdadera prueba._

Harry le transmitió la hipótesis de Silas a Neville.

_Esto no me gusta nada_, escribió Neville. _Aunque Ron no quiera decir nada es posible que se vea obligado._

_¿Qué querés decir?,_ preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

_Después de la tormenta cuando me interrogó, Dumbledore hizo algo cuando me miró directo a los ojos. De pronto me sentí mareado y como empujado a contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día después de la cena. Le dije que habíamos salvado a Buckbeak (por cierto, todavía no lo han encontrado) y estuve a punto de mencionar a Gabriel, pero en ese momento la cabeza se me aclaró un poco, pude contenerme y no le dije nada inconveniente. Yo estaba muy alterado y creo que no alcancé a entender bien qué había pasado… pero después cuando me puse a pensar con la cabeza más despejada…_

_Suena a algún tipo de compulsión_, dijo Silas sumamente contrariado, Harry podía percibir la rabia helada de su _alter_.

_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer, Neville?,_ escribió Harry dejando caer los hombros muy descorazonado. _Sy y Gabe no pueden salir por el momento, pero eso va a cambiar más adelante. ¿Y si Dumbledore encuentra un modo para obligar a Gabe a hacer lo que él quiere?_

_¡Yo sólo pelearía por algo que fuera realmente importante!_, protestó Gabriel. _Y evitaría que sufriéramos daño alguno._

_¿Ya te olvidaste de la piedra?_, bramó Silas. _Si no hubiese sido por Demon nos habrían matado. Y algo parecido pero peor pasó con los dementors. ¡Y fuiste VOS el que fue corriendo a meterse en medio de ellos!_

_¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no me metía?_, le espetó Gabriel. _¿Voldemort a un paso de conseguir la inmortalidad? ¿Y Sirius muerto? ¡VOS viste lo que le estaban haciendo! ¡Le querían COMER EL ALMA! ¡Sirius estaría peor que muerto!_

_No sé, Harry_, escribió Neville. _¿Pero qué quisiste decir con eso de que no pueden salir?_

Harry trataba de no prestarle atención a la discusión de sus _alter_ pero no era fácil. _Los dementors provocaron cierto daño. No lo entiendo bien del todo, pero básicamente dos cosas cambiaron. Yo puedo oírlos hablando en mi cabeza y ellos no pueden salir a tomar el control. Boy es el único que puede salir, él fue el único al que Demon no le drenó la magia. Rose y Demon siguen durmiendo todo el tiempo y no han mostrado signos de que necesiten tomar el control, así que no puedo decirte si podrían o no salir._

_¿Y a vos cómo te está afectando todo eso? Sé que Rose estaba próxima a integrarse con vos._

_Antes de la pelea con Snape estuvimos hablando sobre Rose. Y ahora yo sueño todas las noches con ella. Creo que estoy empezando a entenderla mucho mejor._

_Eso me parece muy bien_, escribió Neville contento. _Bueno… estoy cansado, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches, Harry, Silas, Gabriel._

_¡Hey! ¿Y por qué yo último?,_ se quejó Gabriel.

_Tarado…_, murmuró Silas.

_Buenas noches, Neville_, saludó Harry sonriendo divertido. Enrolló el pergamino de Neville y agarró el de Ron.

_¡Ron! Le escribí a Hermione en un pergamino especial como el tuyo contándole lo mismo que a vos. Ella piensa que no está bien que me haya ido con Sirius para ocultarme de Dumbledore y le dijo al director dónde estaba yo. Ahora estoy un lugar distinto así que no te preocupes. No pudieron encontrarnos por suerte, pero es posible que Dumbledore vaya a tu casa a hacerte preguntas. Tené cuidado, podría tratar de usar un hechizo de compulsión para que le digas del pergamino y seguramente te lo quitaría. Sé que resulta difícil creer que él haría algo así porque la compulsión es ilegal y todo eso… pero no está de más que estés prevenido para que puedas manejarte mejor. Te voy a escribir mañana de nuevo para saber si fue a verte. Ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

oOo

Sirius se despertó con el sonido de música de piano en los oídos. Sonrió y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ¡le volvían tantos recuerdos! A Lily siempre le había encantado tocar. La música había sido una constante en sus vidas cuando empezó a salir con James. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Le hubiera gustado que supiera que su hijo había heredado la afición. Sirius no sabía mucho de música pero le parecía que Harry tocaba maravillosamente. Podía de alguna forma notar el potencial y el vigor.

Saltó de la cama, se vistió y fue a buscar a su ahijado. Entró en la habitación de la que brotaba la música. Harry estaba sentado al piano, un hermoso piano por cierto. Había otros instrumentos en el cuarto, alguno desconocidos para Sirius.

Se le acercó y se le sentó al lado —¿Desde cuándo tocás?

Harry se volvió a mirarlo con esos esplendorosos ojos verdes. —Severus me enseñó el verano pasado. Tuve la posibilidad de practicar en la escuela, pero estas dos últimas semanas no había tocado.

—A mí me parece que sos un eximio intérprete. —declaró Sirius— ¿Tenés hambre?

—Voy a bajar más tarde. —respondió Harry y volvió a las teclas.

Sirius sacudió levemente la cabeza, se puso de pie y lo dejó con su música.

Harry estuvo tocando toda la mañana pero bajó para el almuerzo. La tarde la pasó con Sirius en la sala de juegos. Remus todavía no había vuelto. Harry se sentía un poco culpable de que tuviera que trabajar tanto para protegerlo. Después de la cena subió a su habitación. Con un suspiro recogió los pergaminos. Estaba inquieto por saber qué había pasado con Ron. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

_Harry, cumpa, ¡tenías razón! Dumbledore vino y me preguntó si vos me habías escrito. Yo no le dije nada y no pudo encontrar el pergamino. Creo que lo habría encontrado de no haber sido por los mellizos. Después de que recibí tu mensaje, decidí que necesitaba ayuda. Recurrí a los mellizos. Pero lo único que les dije es que Sirius es inocente y que vos te habías escapado con él. Algo tenía que decirles porque si no me hubiese resultado mucho más difícil convencerlos de que me ayudaran y de que guardaran el secreto. Pero los dos se mostraron de acuerdo al instante. Cuando les pregunté por qué ellos me dijeron que no querían que vos volvieras con los Dursley y que cualquier otra cosa era mejor. Creo que ellos sospechan de que la cosa era mucho más seria y que iba mucho más allá de encerrarte y de darte poco de comer. ¿Es realmente así como ellos piensan?... Lo cierto es que me ayudaron. Prepararon una poción que me permitió resistir los efectos de la compulsión, a Dumbledore le conté la historia inventada que habíamos acordado. Que había recibido una carta tuya diciéndome que le habías escrito a Hermione para informarle tu localización porque no querías escribírselo a más de una persona. También le dije que vos me ibas a escribir de tanto en tanto para hacerme saber que te encontrabas bien. Me pidió que le mostrara la supuesta carta y yo le dije que se había prendido fuego después de que la había leído. Me hizo prometer que le avisara la próxima vez que vos escribieras._

_Gracias, Ron_, respondió Harry sonriendo. _¡Estuviste brillante! Y no me molesta que les hayas pedido ayuda a George y Fred. Me alegra que te hayan ayudado y que estén dispuestos a guardar el secreto. Realmente me siento culpable por ponerte en una situación como ésta con tu familia._

_No tenés que disculparte por nada. Lamento mucho lo de Hermione, a pesar de lo inteligente que es, a veces se comporta como una necia. Pero ella no te vio en casa de los Dursley, ni vio las rejas en la ventana. Creo que si las hubiese visto no te habría delatado. Sea como se me escribió. Yo le contesté que no estaba enojado con ella, pero que no le iba a decir nada sobre vos. ¡Y se enojó conmigo y dijo que no le escribiera más! ¿¡Podés creerlo?!_

_No te culpes por eso_, dijo Gabriel. _Esos dos están siempre peleándose por una razón o por otra. Y si no tienen ninguna razón se la inventan._

_Yo creía que te caían bien_, apuntó Silas con sorna.

_Y es cierto_, confirmó Gabriel_. Y me cuidaron las espaldas más de una vez. Pero es estúpido pelearse sin razón alguna y ellos se han vuelto expertos en ese tipo de peleas. Deberían dedicar todas esas energías para cosas más productivas y que realmente importen._

_Harry..._, escribió Ron. _Te había hecho una pregunta antes que no me contestaste. ¿Es cierto lo que piensan los mellizos? ¿Los Dursley te pegaban?_

Harry se mordió un labio indeciso. Y recurrió al consejo de sus _alter_. —¿Gabe?… ¿Sy…?

_Decirle tiene pros y contras, contestó Silas con cautela. Puede que se vaya de la lengua y se lo diga a alguien… y que terminen enterándose todos. Pero por otro lado, que todos se enteren de los maltratos físicos de los Dursley tiene sus ventajas, lo más probable es que nunca más se hable de mandarnos de vuelta con ellos. Así y todo hay otros inconvenientes, habrá muchas preguntas sobre por qué no habíamos dicho nada… y nuestros enemigos estarían al tanto de algunas de nuestras debilidades._

_Yo no creo que importe tanto que lo sepa o no_, opinó Gabriel.

_Tarado_, le espetó Silas con brusquedad.

_Harry… ¿seguís ahí?,_ preguntó Ron.

_Sí, sigo acá. Mirá, es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar. Pero es cierto, mi tío me pegaba. Y no quiero que nadie se entere._

_Lo lamento mucho, Harry. Yo no voy a decir nada. Y puedo entender por qué no me lo habías contado antes… pero me habría gustado que nos lo hubieras dicho, al menos a Hermione y a mí. Debe de ser muy duro para vos porque sos El Niño Que Sobrevivió y todos están convencidos de que sos fuerte y de que siempre fuiste mimado._

_Eh… sí… algo así…, _dijo Harry confundido e incómodo. No entendía bien qué le había querido decir Ron pero no iba a pedirle explicaciones, era un tema del que no quería hablar. _Tengo que cortar ahora. Buenas noches Ron y gracias otra vez._

_Buenas noches, cumpa. ¿Cuándo podemos escribirnos de nuevo? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que estás haciendo con Sirius._

_Eh… no sé… ¿Qué te parece día por medio a la misma hora?_

_Me parece bien. Cuidate mucho._

_Chau._

Harry volvió al pergamino de Neville y empezó a escribirle una carta. Neville probablemente ya se había ido a dormir porque no le contestó nada en ese momento. Harry se encogió de hombros resignado y fue a prepararse para acostarse.

oOo

—Profesor Lupin. —saludó la señora Longbottom con algo de sorpresa en el tono.

La cara de Remus entre las llamas verdes le sonrió. —Perdón por llamar tan tarde, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

—En absoluto. Estábamos por sentarnos a comer. ¿Le placería acompañarnos?

—Con gusto. Gracias —respondió Remus. La señora Longbottom retrocedió para darle lugar y Remus entró. —¿Cómo están pasando el verano?

—Muy bien. —dijo ella y con aire solemne agregó— Fuimos a visitar a Alice y Frank el otro día.

—Ah… —asintió Remus que no sabía bien qué correspondía decir. Durante su estadía en la casa la navidad anterior había notado que los padres de Neville eran mencionados con cierta frecuencia pero que demostrar cualquier expresión de compasión en tales oportunidades generaba desagrado en los adultos de la familia. La abuela de Neville y su tío abuelo guardaban una muy alta estima por los dos ex aurores, los consideraban héroes y sentían gran orgullo por ellos, el sacrificio del que habían sido víctimas los enaltecía y la lástima no se conjugaba en absoluto con esos sentimientos.

Cuando pasaron al comedor, la señora Longbottom gritó: —¡Neville! Poné otro cubierto, el profesor Lupin cenará con nosotros.

Neville había dado un respingo al oír el grito. —Sí, señora… Buenas noches, profesor…

—Buenas noches, Neville. —saludó Remus sonriendo. Neville hizo un leve asentimiento y salió a toda prisa.

—Ay, este chico… —musitó la Sra. Longbottom— Qué bueno que haya Ud. llamado y que aceptara acompañarnos. Algie salió con unos amigos, no va a estar presente.

—Gracias por la invitación. —dijo Lupin al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Neville entró un momento después con un cubierto adicional y procedió a disponerlo delante del profesor.

—¡La cuchara está mal ubicada, niño! —lo amonestó la Sra. Longbottom — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

—Eh… perdón, abuela…

—Oh, andá a ubicarte en tu lugar. —dijo ella con una nota de exasperación— Yo voy a buscar la comida.

—¿Cómo van tus cosas, Neville? —preguntó Remus cuando estuvieron solos.

—Bien. —respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

—¿Recibiste el pergamino de Harry?

—Eh… sí… ¿Y Ud. cómo sabe?

—Yo le ayudé a Sirius a crearlos. —respondió Remus riendo.

—¡Gracias, señor! Estoy tan contento de poder _conversar_ con Harry.

—Él también está muy entusiasmado. ¿Ya empezaste a trabajar en los deberes de vacaciones?

—Sí, pero la abuela me hizo reescribir el deber de Encantamientos porque tenía muchas manchas y tachaduras. —dijo Neville y bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Aquí vuelvo. —dijo la Sra. Longbottom que acababa de entrar, traía flotando varias fuentes que acomodó sobre la mesa. —Neville, esperá hasta que el profesor se haya servido. —advirtió.

—Sí, señora. —dijo Neville ruborizándose. Por supuesto que él sabía que tenía que esperar, no hacía falta que se lo recordara, no era desconsiderado.

—Humm… ¡qué bien huele esto! —le dijo Remus sonriendo a la señora, ella aceptó el elogio con expresión modesta y procedió a describirle los platos y cómo habían sido preparados.

—Si tan sólo Neville pusiera más atención en clase de Pociones… yo siempre le digo que no es mucho más complejo que cocinar. —se lamentó al final.

—Neville sólo necesita ganar un poco más de confianza en sí mismo. —le respondió él— Tiene excelentes instintos, pero duda de ellos.

—Si Ud. lo dice… Frank sí que tenía excelentes instintos, por eso era un auror tan destacado, es una pena que Neville no sepa aprovechar sus talentos.

—Con respecto a eso, —dijo Remus— está justamente relacionado con el motivo de mi llamada.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo la Sra. Longbottom con cierta sorpresa y algo de curiosidad.

—Me preguntaba si Ud. le daría permiso a Neville para que viniera a mi residencia durante una semana. Me gustaría poder continuar con nuestras clases y prácticas puesto que parecen que fueron efectivas y lo han ayudado a mejorar.

—Es cierto que sus notas mejoraron durante los últimos meses. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —dijo ella con una sonrisa— Neville es un buen chico.

—No puedo sino estar de acuerdo. —confirmó Remus y le dirigió un guiño a Neville quien de inmediato bajo la cabeza para disimular su sonrisa.

—No veo razón alguna para que no pueda ir con Ud. Se volvió hacia su nieto y su voz aumentó de volumen. —Agradecele al profesor y andá a empacar. Asegurate de llevar suficiente cantidad de ropa y todos los libros. En el cajón de mi escritorio hay folios de pergamino, llevate una buena provisión porque seguramente los vas a necesitar. ¡Y que ninguna de las prendas tenga manchas, rasgaduras o agujeros! Vos sos el heredero de los Longbottom y tu aspecto personal debe reflejar y hacerle honor a tal dignidad.

—Sí, señora, gracias por el permiso. Y muchas gracias a Ud., profesor, por invitarme. —dijo Neville formal y sonriendo y partió a toda velocidad a preparar todo, estuvo a punto de tropezarse al salir.

—¡No corras! —gritó la señora— ¡Ay, qué chico! Yo no sé a quién salió, ninguno de sus padres era tan torpe y falto de coordinación.

—Alice siempre fue un poco tímida. —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Remus.

—Era una chica tan dulce. —dijo ella, se puso de pie y empezó a juntar los platos.

Remus no se ofreció a ayudarla, sabía que lo tomaría como especie de afronta. La mujer partió hacia la cocina un momento después.

Remus se quedó esperando. Se sentía contento de que Severus hubiese sugerido la invitación. Neville se veía sometido a mucho estrés cuando estaba con sus familiares y se deprimía. Le haría muy bien pasar cierto tiempo lejos de ellos. Era de suponer que la Sra. Longbottom quería a su nieto, pero con sus rígidas exigencias y comentarios de menosprecio no hacía sino perjudicarlo.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, Harry leyó la breve nota que le había dejado Neville contándole que iba a pasar una semana en Snape Manor y que el profesor Snape iba a enseñarle meditación. Neville también mencionaba que el profesor Snape no tenía muy buen aspecto y que quizá sería una buena idea que Harry hablara con él.

_De ninguna manera_, se opuso Silas de inmediato.

_Ya empezamos…_, intervino Gabriel, _mirá, vos fuiste el que nos llevó a Snape en primer lugar. E insististe en que era el único en quien podíamos confiar para que nos ayudara._

_Y ésa es la mejor prueba de que ahora no deberíamos confiar en nadie. Me parece que ninguno se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es que haya otros que sepan de nuestra condición._

_¡Pero no digas boludeces!_, replicó Gabriel exasperado. _Somos fuertes y poderosos. No estamos desamparados, Silas. Podemos y sabemos protegernos._

_Lo sensato es que no nos pongamos en situaciones en las que nos veamos obligados a defendernos_, argumentó Silas vehemente_. Cuando vos decidís que es preciso ir a salvar al infortunado de turno te lanzás ciegamente sin medir las consecuencias y nos ponés en peligro de muerte. ¿Y qué pasaría si el viejo choto encontrara la forma de anclar a uno de nosotros afuera? Harry se enfermaría y nuestra condición se agravaría. Y pensá qué pasaría si los que supuestamente se preocupan tanto por Harry se enteraran de nuestra condición, nos mandarían a St. Mungo y nos intoxicarían con pociones. Y no me extrañaría que a alguien se le ocurriera usarnos como especímenes de estudio y experimentación. ¿Quieren que siga enumerando posibilidades? Y Snape nos expuso a sabiendas a todo ese tipo de ataques aunque sabía perfectamente de que yo estaba en contra de que se lo dijera a nadie._

Gabriel y Harry no replicaron nada. Harry le escribió un par de líneas a Neville para hacerle saber que había leído su mensaje, pero no mencionó nada sobre Snape. Gabriel, por su parte, no creía fuera imprescindible evitar todo tipo de confrontación, pero los argumentos de Silas, si bien habían sido expuestos con exagerado dramatismo, tenían peso. Decidió, por el momento, deponer toda actitud beligerante.

Remus volvió esa mañana y le ratificó la localización de Neville. Harry le agradeció la información y le preguntó si sería posible que Neville y él pudieran reunirse aunque más no fuera una o dos veces. Remus respondió que lo consultaría con Severus. Harry asintió y fue a jugar con su padrino. Esa noche después de la cena Remus se lo llevó a la salita. Parecía calmo pero Silas se dio cuenta enseguida de su nerviosismo, aunque le pareció prudente no informárselo a Harry por el momento.

—Harry, me preguntaba cómo te estaban yendo las cosas, ¿ha habido algunos… eh… cambios o deslices?

Harry lo miró y se removió incómodo. Confiaba en Remus y le caía bien, pero sentía… que estaba… mal… hablar con él de su condición. Por lo tanto no mencionó que podía hablar con sus _alter_ en la cabeza. Y tampoco le dijo que no podían salir.

—No, no ha habido deslices y yo estoy bien.

—Bien. —dijo Remus sonriendo— ¿Y sobre entender a Rose…? ¿Querés hablar de eso?

Harry volvió a remarse incómodo. —A veces sueño con ella. Ella es… agradable, simpática.

—¿Y…? —lo instó Remus— ¿Cómo te sentís respecto a ella?

Harry hizo una mueca. Era obvio que Remus no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero también era evidente de que sus deseos de ayudar eran sinceros. ¿Pero acaso podía decirle lo que pensaba de rose cuando soñaba con ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Remus? ¿Sentiría lástima? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Lo juzgaría? No quería que Remus lo mirara diferente o lo tratara diferente. Ya en ese momento lo estaba tratando distinto, como si fuera algo delicado y frágil.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto.

Remus pareció contrariarse pero asintió. Harry aprovechó para escapar de la habitación. Esperaba que Remus no intentara otra sesión. Extrañaba a Severus. Silas lo percibió y protestó una vez más contra Snape. Gabriel le gritó que era irracional y paranoico. Harry les dijo que se callaran y se encerró en la sala de música a tocar el piano.

Ésa era una de las cosas que había cambiado respecto del verano. Ni Sirius ni Remus respetaban la regla de las puertas cerradas. Golpeaban y entraban, Sirius a veces ni siquiera golpeaba. A Harry no le gustaba para nada, particularmente porque los dos solían invadirle la habitación con frecuencia, pero no se animó a expresar su desagrado en voz alta. No podía, sabía que Sirius necesitaba atención y compañía.

Remus intentó un par de veces más iniciar una sesión. Pero Harry las abortó de entrada, inventando una excusa y yéndose de la habitación. Eso lo había hecho sentir mal porque sabía que de esa forma lo hería, aunque también notó que para Remus era un alivio.

El miércoles a la mañana Remus se fue, Dumbledore lo había convocado para continuar la búsqueda, aparentemente habían encontrado una nueva pista. Harry se preguntó qué pista sería, él se había quedado ahí todo el tiempo, pero no le prestó al asunto mayor atención. Tenía una cuestión más preocupante entre manos: Sirius. Que iba de un lado a otro por toda la casa cambiando constantemente de su forma humana a la animal y viceversa. La cosa se había puesto mucho peor después de que se había ido Remus.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius asomándose a la puerta. Entró y vino a sentársele al lado, sobre la cama. Harry, que había estado escribiendo en el pergamino de Neville, lo dejó a un lado. —Me estaba preguntando… ¿te gustaría que nos fuéramos de acá por algunos días? Quiero decir… ya llevamos encerrados casi una semana. ¿Por qué no salimos a divertirnos? Volveríamos antes de que nadie se diera cuenta…

Harry se mordió el labio, no lo sorprendía que su padrino viniera a proponerle ideas insólitas, pero ésa era la más disparatada que le hubiese mencionado hasta el momento. Sirius parecía muy entusiasmado, los ojos celestes le brillaban llenos de vida. Era una mejora que lo ponía contento, pero así y todo no le parecía que fuera una buena idea irse de la casa.

—¿Y cómo volveríamos? Yo ni siquiera sé donde estamos.

—Yo sí… y puedo aparicionar con vos de regreso. ¡Dale, pichón… va a ser muy divertido! Te aseguro que no nos va a pasar nada malo. Y volveríamos antes de que nadie se entere.

_Te va a hacer bien irte con él durante unos días, _le señaló Gabriel. _Y sabemos cómo defendernos. Y podemos volver de inmediato si llegara a pasar algo._

_Nosotros podemos defendernos, pero Harry no puede, _le recordó Silas. _No podemos salir, ¿o ya te olvidaste? Y si tuviéramos que volver de manera precipitada pondríamos en peligro la seguridad de este lugar._

_Pero yo ya no doy más del aburrimiento y a vos te pasa lo mismo, _insistió Gabriel. _Oh, vamos, todo va a salir bien._

Silas no dijo nada en respuesta y Harry lo tomó como tácito consentimiento. Miró a Sirius y le sonrió. Les iba a hacer bien salir de allí por unos días, sobre todo a Sirius cuya ansiedad había ido en aumento cada día que pasaba. Sirius lanzó un grito de alegría y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Y partió corriendo a empacar.

oOo

Severus miró con disgusto al lobo que estaba sentado a unos metros de él, furioso de que no hubiera conseguido ningún resultado con Harry. Minutos antes le había informado sobre su fracaso.

—La condición de Harry se está deteriorando. —gruñó Severus— Es preciso forzarlo a que afronte lo que está pasando dentro de sí.

—¿Por qué no hablás _vos_ con él? —rogó Remus— Severus…

—¡NO! ¡Es algo que ya discutimos! ¡No vamos a volver sobre lo mismo! —bramó dándole la espalda y tratando de controlar el enojo. Cuando volvió a darse vuelta habló con un tono más razonable. —No confía en mí y si no me tiene confianza no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Vos sos el único que puede ayudarlo.

Remus estaba muy contrariado y no se sentía del todo bien porque la luna llena se aproximaba, de todos modos asintió, fue hasta la chimenea y abandonó la mansión.

Severus se sirvió un whisky y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Se le estaba gestando un dolor de cabeza que iba empeorando a cada minuto. Recordaba la reacción de Harry cuando le había dicho que le había informado a Dumbledore sobre Silas y Gabriel. Su mirada se había vuelto distante durante un largo momento y luego había gritado demandando silencio. Pero Severus no había hablado. Eran voces en su cabeza las que había hecho callar, no cabía otra posibilidad.

Y eso constituía un inmenso retroceso. El chico necesitaba ayuda urgente. A Silas y a Gabriel había que ponerlos en su lugar, Rose tenía que integrarse y de alguna forma había que empezar a encarar la cuestión de Boy.

Y el único disponible para todo eso vacilaba por sus inseguridades y sus miedos. Era intolerable. Severus había incluso barajado la posibilidad de convocar a un profesional muggle… hizo una mueca, la reacción de Harry al enterarse de que un extraño se enterara de su condición podría empeorar más las cosas.

—Profesor Snape, —Neville estaba en el marco de la puerta en piyamas— oí gritos, ¿está todo bien?

—Estoy bien. Vuelva a dormir. Mañana tenemos una lección mañana antes del desayuno, no se olvide. —dijo desdeñoso y bebió un sorbo de whisky.

—Está bien. —contestó Neville nervioso. Pero no le parecía bien irse y dejarlo así sin más, se veía muy trastornado— Si Ud. está… eh… preocupado por Harry… él se encuentra bien…

Severus lo taladró con la mirada. —¿Y Ud. como lo sabe?

—Yo… este… hemos estado escribiéndonos…

—Ya veo. —dijo Severus y volvió la mirada hacia el fuego— Vaya a dormir Longbottom.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Neville y partió con prisa. Le hubiese gustado poder hacer más. Sabía que Harry extrañaba a Snape y sabía que a Snape le habría gustado volver para ayudar a Harry. Pero en su opinión los dos eran demasiado tercos como para decidirse a hacer algo al respecto.

oOo

Remus entró por la chimenea a la mañana siguiente a las ocho. Lucía frenético cuando entró al comedor. Severus y Neville estaban desayunando. Severus se puso de pie al verlo.

—¡Se han ido! —gritó Remus.

—¡¿Cómo?! —bramó Severus.

—¡No están! Busqué por toda la casa ¡Se fueron!

—¿Cuándo se fueron? —preguntó Severus.

—No sé. Anoche llegué tarde y pensé que ya se habrían acostado. Pero es posible que se hayan ido ayer a la mañana.

—¡El condenado perro pulguiento!

Severus se puso a caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto. —¿Adónde puede habérselo llevado?

—¡No sé! —respondió Remus mesándose los cabellos.

—¿Y Ud. Longbottom? ¿Harry le escribió algo al respecto?

—No, señor… eh… me escribió ayer después de la cena pero no dijo nada de que no estuviera en la casa.

—Lupin, yo estoy asignado a una de las partidas de búsqueda de la Orden. Vas a tener que ir a buscarlos por tu cuenta. Tratá de pensar en algún lugar que a Black pudiera gustarle. Yo voy a estar alerta y trataré de confundir las cosas si llegaran a avistar al muy imbécil. —dijo Severus y unos minutos después partió por la chimenea.

—¿Sabe del pergamino? —le preguntó Remus a Neville.

—No, pero le dije que nos escribimos. Voy a tratar de contactarlo.

—Bien. —dijo Remus sonriendo— Y tratá de convencerlo de que vuelva de inmediato, es peligrosísimo con tanta gente buscándolo. Y si lo encontraran… esperemos que sean los de la Orden… y no los mortífagos.

Neville se puso pálido y asintió. Remus se fue y Neville subió a toda prisa a su cuarto y se sentó a escribir en el pergamino sin perder un minuto.

oOo

—¿Estás listo para esto? —preguntó Sirius entusiasmado y dando saltitos alrededor de Harry.

Harry rió y lo agarró de la mano para que se quedara quieto. —Sí.

—Estupendo. Recuerdo que una vez que fuimos a uno con James. ¡Lo pasamos tan bien! ¡Y este es muchísimo más grande!

Se pasaron todo el día en Disneylandia París. Recorrieron todos los juegos. Harry se ganó un animalito de peluche en el juego de disparar con pistolas de agua. A la montaña rusa subieron tres veces. Comieron un montón de cosas poco saludables. Fueron unos de los últimos en abandonar el parque, los dos enfundados en sendas remeras con el logo de Disney.

—¡Estuvo genial! —exclamó Harry. La había pasado bien pero le estaba entrando sueño.

—Acaso lo dudabas… y ahora vamos a ir al cine. Las películas muggle son muy divertidas.

—Estoy un poco cansado. —dijo Harry bostezando— Quizá deberíamos volver al hotel.

—Oh, vamos, no podemos irnos a dormir tan temprano.

—Bueno, está bien. —se avino Harry.

La película que fueron a ver era _Máxima velocidad_ con Keanu Reeves y Sandra Bullock, Harry había pensado que iba a poder dormir una siesta pero la película tenía tanta acción y suspenso que lo mantuvo sentado al borde de la butaca todo el tiempo.

Cuando salieron del cine, Sirius propuso que fueran a un _bowling_ pero Harry apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sirius se rindió finalmente y aparicionó con Harry de vuelta al hotel. Harry se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Pero fue arrancado intempestivamente del sueño a la mañana siguiente cuando le cayó encima un baldazo de agua fría. El shock tan repentino provocó la salida de Boy.

Sirius se estaba partiendo de risa por la broma, pero la alegría se le esfumó un segundo después cuando Boy se acurrucó contra el respaldo de la cama, temblando y mirándolo aterrado. —¡Ay, no…! —gritó y luego cambió a un tono lo más suave posible— Harry, está todo bien… fue una broma estúpida… perdón… no lo voy a hacer de nuevo… perdón, Harry…

Boy empezó a gemir cuando lo vio acercársele. Sirius reculó prudentemente. Boy temblaba de frío y de miedo. El miedo no se le pasó del todo cuando el hombre se fue y quedó un perro en su lugar. Pero pudo ponerse a pensar, estudió el entorno mientras trataba de sacarse de encima al perro que lo estaba lamiendo entero. Finalmente se bajó de la cama y reptando fue hasta el baño y se refugió debajo del lavabo.

Recién una hora más tarde volvió Harry. Sirius recuperó su forma humana, no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido y lo invitó a que fueran a la piscina del hotel. Después del mediodía almorzaron en un restaurante y por la tarde fueron al zoológico. Cuando terminaron la recorrida todavía era temprano.

—Hay que aprovechar el día al máximo. Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. —dijo Sirius. Lo agarró de una mano y desaparicionaron.

Harry tambaleó un poco cuando llegaron. Estaban en un callejón en el centro de Londres. Sirius le hizo un guiño y lo condujo hasta _El caldero que pierde_, que estaba muy cerca.

_¡Esto no es una buena idea!_, advirtió Silas. _¡Harry no entres! ¡Podrían reconocerte!_

—Humm… Sirius… creo que no deberíamos…

—Confiá en mí. —dijo Sirius sonriendo y entró. Harry lo siguió pero escondiéndose detrás de él. Los ojos de casi todo los clientes se fijaron de inmediato en ellos. Sirius siguió directo al patio trasero y abrió la arcada a Diagon usando una varita que le había conseguido Remus. Tres magos salieron en ese momento al patio y empezaron a dispararles hechizos. Sirius soltó una carcajada, le agarró la mano a Harry y desaparicionaron. Volvieron a materializarse en algún lugar en el campo.

El corazón de Harry se había acelerado por el sobresalto del ataque. —Vamos. —lo instó Sirius y partió corriendo en dirección a un grupo de árboles. Harry corrió tras él, suponía que algo debía de haber salido muy mal. Las manos le temblaban y no quería pensar en las consecuencias. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Sirius se colgó de una rama del árbol más cercano y comenzó a balancearse riendo a más no poder.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry jadeante.

—Estamos jugando a las escondidas. —dijo Sirius, se soltó de la rama y le desordenó los cabellos con una mano. Harry se quedó mirándolo.

_Y yo que pensaba que no podía existir nadie más imbécil que Gabriel_, dijo Silas desdeñoso.

_Alguien se acerca_, dijo Gabriel con tono sombrío. Estaba desesperado por salir pero no podía.

A Harry se le nubló la vista por el dolor de cabeza que se le desató de golpe. No sabía quiénes eran los que habían aparicionado a cierta distancia de ellos pero definitivamente no eran amistosos. Estaban disparándoles todo tipo de hechizos, algunos que Harry no conocía. Sirius soltó una carcajada, lo tomó de la mano y desaparicionaron.

Repitió la misma rutina tres veces más hasta que Harry le rogó que parara. Con cierta renuencia, Sirius se avino. Aparicionó de vuelta a Francia, pero en una ciudad cerca de la costa. Allí tomaron un taxi, de modo de que los aurores no pudieran seguirlos.

Era tarde cuando llegaron al hotel. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Harry no podía dormir, había quedado muy convulsionado con la aventura. Sirius se durmió en seguida y roncaba sonoramente.

_Harry, ya nos divertimos lo suficiente_, dijo Silas con tono medido. _Hay que volver a la casa._

_¡De ningún modo! Si la estamos pasando genial_, se quejó Gabriel. _No creo que Sirius se arriesgue a repetir lo de esta tarde._

_Igual sigue siendo muy peligroso. Y van a terminar capturándonos._

_¿Y para qué vamos a volver? A una casa vacía… y Sirius se pone inquieto cuando está varios días encerrado._

—Extraño a Severus. —susurró Harry.

_Harry…_, empezó a decir Silas con algo de amenaza en el tono, pero la voz había sonado débil, como distante.

—No… acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que hizo. —dijo Harry, los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle.

Sintió algo raro en el pecho y muchos recuerdos le volvían, incisivos y dolorosamente dulces. Aunque Harry no lo supiera, Gabriel y Silas estaban viendo cómo la puerta de Rose iba desdibujándose. Harry finalmente había aceptado el amor. Y las barreras en su mente que se habían debilitado por los dementors volvieron a alzarse.

—Quiero a Severus de vuelta.

No hubo respuesta, pero Harry ni lo notó. Estaba más preocupado con los nuevos recuerdos. Recordaba las muchas horas que había pasado limpiando, cocinando y sirviendo a las visitas de su tía. Recordaba lo que era ser sordo. Recordaba las lecciones de modales y etiqueta. Recordaba cuánto quería hacer felices a los de su familia a pesar de que sabía muy bien que lo odiaban. Era muy doloroso. ¿Por qué no habían podido tenerle afecto? Él había hecho todo lo posible… ¿Por qué lo habían odiado tanto?

Quería tener a Severus más que nunca. Se había vuelto muy importante para él y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía, contarle lo que ahora recordaba. Lo necesitaba para ordenar todo eso nuevo y ponerlo en perspectiva. Necesitaba a Severus para que le recordara que no había nada de malo en él, que no era un anormal. Necesitaba saber que había alguien que lo quería y que lo protegería. Sirius era divertido, pero impredecible e inestable y con sus propias manías… no podía confiar su seguridad en sus manos.

Harry seguía despierto cuando Sirius se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Ahora podía verlo distinto, sentirlo de un modo diferente. Percibía la confusión y el entusiasmo en él. Llenaba el aire de colores. Era fascinante porque por un lado le resultaba algo muy familiar pero nuevo al mismo tiempo. Cuando Sirius notó que estaba despierto empezó a hablar rápidamente sobre todo lo que podían hacer ese día.

—Sirius… —dijo con tono cuidadoso, ahora era muy consciente de lo frágil que era el estado emocional de su padrino. No quería lastimarlo, ni hacerlo sentir peor pero no podía continuar con eso. —La pasé muy bien, pero creo que es preciso que regresemos. Ya deben de saber que nos fuimos y deben de estar muy preocupados. Quizá dentro de algún tiempo tengamos la oportunidad de repetir la experiencia.

—Pero, Harry… —gimoteó Sirius mirándolo con ojos de perrito apaleado.

Harry hizo una mueca. Ahora podía entender mucho más y mejor tantas cosas. Sirius no estaba jugando. Tenía miedo de volver. No soportaba estar encerrado. Harry se calzó la remera y bajó la mirada al suelo. Quería que Sirius se sintiera feliz, pero no quería que Severus y Remus se preocuparan. Y extrañaba a Severus. Quería volver a casa.

Sirius lo miró durante un largo instante y suspiró. Tuvo que ponerle rienda a sus propios deseos. Era preciso que volviera. La diversión no podía prolongarse por siempre. Y era claro que Harry ya no se sentía cómodo. No podía hacerle eso a su ahijado. Sonrió y volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con exagerado dramatismo. —Está bien pichón, unas zambullidas más en la piscina y luego emprendemos el regreso. ¿Te parece bien?

Harry alzó la mirada y sonrió. Los ojos verdes brillaron de gratitud y de comprensión. —Trato hecho. —dijo, se puso de pie y tomó a su padrino de la mano.

oOo


	21. Saber cuál es el lugar de uno

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Saber cuál es el lugar de uno**

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegaron a la casa.

—¡Omi! —llamó Harry.

El elfo apareció unos segundos después. —¡Señores! ¡Los señores se han portado muy mal!

—Lo sé, Omi. —dijo Harry y le sonrió —Perdón, no lo voy a hacer más.

—No tiene que decírmelo a mí, señor. Tiene que decírselo al amo.

—Sí, ya sé. —respondió Harry asintiendo— ¿Cómo puedo hacer para hablar con él?

—Omi va a llamarlo, joven Harry. Esperen aquí, por favor. —dijo Omi y desapareció con un pop.

—No creo que ésa haya sido una buena idea. —murmuró Sirius.

Todo un vaticinio. Dos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Severus con la más temible de sus expresiones de ira, que con el mal semblante que tenía lucía incluso peor. Harry sintió que los ojos le ardían con lágrimas de alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Severus empujó a Sirius contra la pared y le rodeó el cuello con la mano ahogándolo.

—¡¿En qué cuernos estabas pensando?! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre poner a Harry en peligro por razones PURAMENTE EGOÍSTAS?!

Sirius forcejeó tratando de soltarse pero cuando Severus alzó la varita juzgó sensato quedarse quieto. Harry se estremeció de terror, la ira y la rabia inundaban la habitación y eran demasiado para su recientemente adquirido don de empatía. Tambaleó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared y soltó un gemido dolorido.

Severus liberó a Sirius. —¡Andate de acá! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Sirius tosió varias veces. —¡No te voy a dejar solo con mi ahijado!

—Hacé lo que te dice, Sirius. —murmuró Harry tratando de erguir lo más posible la postura— Tengo que hablar con él. Por favor. Todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y asintió. Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Severus y partió en dirección a la escalera. Severus y Harry se quedaron quietos hasta que oyeron cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Sirius en el piso alto. El sonido pareció ser una especie de señal, Harry avanzó varios pasos y rodeó a Severus con los brazos. La furia de Severus se desvaneció al instante y fue reemplazada por alivio y algo de preocupación también. No sabía qué hacer con los brazos, Harry no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo. Finalmente lo abrazó a su vez, tímidamente al principio pero enseguida lo estrechó con mucha fuerza y se permitió sentir la gran alegría que lo llenaba al tener a Harry de vuelta.

—Perdoname. —susurró Harry— Por favor, volvé conmigo. No me dejes.

—Harry… —dijo Severus, lo hizo separar un poco y se agachó un poco para que las caras quedaran más o menos al mismo nivel— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Harry se enjugó los ojos con una mano y sonrió. La otra mano la apoyó en el hombro de Severus para sostenerse. —Estoy bien… es sólo que me integré con Rose… y quería volver… y quería que vos volvieras… perdón por haberme enojado tanto por lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore, en realidad ya no me importa, te lo juro.

—Aquí estoy y seguiré disponible. —le aseguró Severus y se incorporó.

Le tomó la mano y lo condujo a la salita para conversar. Se ubicaron en los lugares habituales y Harry le sonrió muy contento. Severus no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la tensión de los hombros y la mandíbula cedió. Harry podía percibirle las emociones, completamente opuestas a las que tenía unos momentos antes cuando había llegado y por eso estaba muy contento.

—Contame lo que pasó. —dijo Severus serio.

Harry relató la aventura con Sirius. Cuando llegó a la parte del "juego de las escondidas" esperaba un rebrote del enojo, pero no fue más que una mueca de disgusto y un aura de exasperación que se disipó de inmediato. Severus quería concentrarse en Harry, de Sirius quería olvidarse por el momento. Harry se rodeó las rodillas contra el pecho, pero no era la posición rígida y defensiva de otras veces, en realidad se sentía muy cómodo y distendido.

—¿Por qué sonreís así? —preguntó Severus desconcertado. Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír de esa forma, como cuando ganaba un partido de quidditch.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista. —Puedo sentirte… y estoy feliz de que estés acá conmigo otra vez para ayudarme… te extrañé.

Severus lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar un fugaz esbozo de sonrisa. —Merlín me asista… yo también te extrañé, mocosito…

Harry se levantó de repente y de un salto se le sentó en la falda y lo abrazó. Severus se quedó sin aire de golpe y necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse. Luego le devolvió el abrazo con cierta torpeza. Había terminado por aceptar sus sentimientos por Harry, a pesar de que era el hijo de James y de que tenía mucho de Gryffindor. Pero las demostraciones físicas de afecto seguían poniéndolo muy incómodo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa un poco triste pero comprensiva se le bajó de la falda. A Severus también esa comprensión lo ponía incómodo. Harry poseía una empatía potentísima y a Severus no le gustaba que sus emociones quedaran expuestas. Apuntaló sus escudos de Oclumencia. Supuso que Harry se iba a sentir herido por eso, pero el chico se limitó a encoger apenas los hombros.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry y se le sentó al lado— Es que ahora tengo tanto… tanto dentro de mí…

—Lo entiendo. —dijo Severus, había recuperado la máscara impasible— Puede que tome cierto tiempo para que tus emociones se estabilicen, serán un poco erráticas hasta que te adaptes a la reintroducción de Rose.

Severus titubeó un instante. ¿Convenía empezar a discutir los recuerdos que habían vuelto con Rose? Decidió que era mejor esperar hasta que Harry estuviera más estable. Desvió el tema hacia otro punto.

—Harry… necesito saber… si podés oír a tus _alter_ en tu cabeza. —preguntó con cautela.

—Podía. —respondió Harry sin vacilación, pero al mismo tiempo reacomodó la postura y la sonrisa desapareció— Desde que me desperté en la hostería donde nos alojábamos con Sirius. Silas y Gabriel me hablaban. Pero no podían salir.

—¿Y ahora no podés oírlos?

—No desde que Rose se me unió. ¿Significa eso que las cosas pasaron a ser como antes?

—Quizá. —dijo Severus y juntó las manos debajo de la barbilla reflexionando— ¿Experimentaste algún episodio de sordera después de la unión de Rose?

—No. —respondió Harry con curiosidad— Eso es quizá lo único que me sigue desconcertando de Rose. ¿Cómo es posible que fuera sorda? Sus oídos siempre fueron los míos.

—La mente es muy compleja y poderosa. El bloqueo de sensaciones, en este caso el sonido, es algo que ha sido comprobado en muchos casos.

—¿Una especie de magia?

—Podría considerárselo así… pero una magia que también es propia de la mente de los muggles. Harry… lamento tener que decírtelo pero me tengo que ir. —dijo Severus con renuencia— Tengo que reintegrarme a las partidas de búsqueda, pero como te lo había dicho antes voy a estar disponible si me necesitaras. ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo? Antes de irme tengo que hablar un momento con el perro.

—¿Lo vas a lastimar? —preguntó Harry solemne mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Severus no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. —Quizás un poco… pero lo vas a tener de vuelta vivo.

oOo

La puerta de la habitación de Sirius tenía el pestillo puesto pero con un movimiento de varita Severus la abrió. Sirius estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando la ventana. Severus se le acercó.

—Voy a ponerme en contacto con Lupin y tendrás que irte con él a otro lado.

—¡No podés alejarme de mi ahijado, Snivellus! ¡No lo voy a permitir y vos lo vas a lamentar si lo intentás!

—Vos no me podés hacer nada. Cualquier cosa que me hicieras haría sufrir a Harry y si hicieras sufrir a Harry yo te destruiría. Harry no está como soportar tus inestabilidades mentales. Así que tenés que irte. Y nada de ir a protestarle o a llorarle a Harry… más adelante diagramaremos un esquema de visitas.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —ladró Sirius— Si James y Lily estuvieran vivos…

—¡Pero están muertos! —bramó Severus— Mi actitud es más que razonable. Creo que hasta podría decir que ¡DEMASIADO INDULGENTE! ¡No me presiones, Black, o no vas a volver a ver a Harry nunca!

—¡Hijo de puta! —le escupió Sirius.

—Empezá a empacar. —fue todo lo que agregó Severus y se fue.

oOo

Remus entró por la chimenea en Snape Manor. Neville estaba sentado en el sofá escribiendo. Estaba rodeado de libros abiertos. Remus se le acercó y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Hola… ¿qué estás haciendo Neville?

Neville dejó las cosas a un lado. —Estaba trabajando en un deber de Transfiguración. ¿Te sentís bien?

Remus sonrió forzadamente. —Estoy muy cansado, mañana es luna llena.

—¿Te puedo traer algo?

—No, gracias Neville… últimamente nos hemos visto poco, que te parece si conversamos…

En ese momento entró Severus por la chimenea.

—Harry y el perro volvieron. —informó Severus— Los dos están bien.

Miró a Neville. —Andá a empacar tus cosas. Vas a ir a quedarte con Harry. Sé que tenés que volver el lunes a tu casa pero Lupin va a hablar con tu abuela para que extienda el período acordado inicialmente.

—¡Gracias, señor! —respondió Neville contento, saltó de su asiento y partió corriendo.

Severus volvió su atención a Remus. —Vas a tener que llevarte a Black a algún lado. Está mentalmente inestable y no podemos permitir que vuelva a poner en peligro a Harry. Tiene prohibido volver hasta que haya recuperado un mínimo de cordura.

Severus le hizo un breve resumen de las chiquilinadas peligrosísimas en las que había incurrido durante la insensata escapada. También le dijo que habían arreglado las cosas entre Harry y él.

—¿Pero quién se va a quedar con Harry y Neville? —planteó Remus.

—Omi es más responsable que Black y me avisará si hay algún inconveniente. Yo puedo darle excusas a Dumbledore si fuera necesario ausentarme.

—Me alegra que vuelva a haber armonía entre Harry y vos.

—Ponete en acción ya, lobo, mañana de poco vas a servir y llevate a Longbottom a la casa.

Neville acababa de aparecer en la puerta con su baúl. —Hice rápido, casi no había desempacado nada.

Remus rió, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta. — No te preocupes, Neville, y si más tarde te das cuenta de que te olvidaste de algo, podemos volver a buscarlo.

Remus redujo el baúl y partieron por la chimenea a _El Caldero Que Pierde_.

oOo

Cuando aparicionaron cerca de la casa abandonada que servía de portal, Neville miró alrededor sorprendido. A la izquierda había un bosquecito de árboles muy poco lozanos, daba la impresión de que se estaban muriendo. Aparte de eso la casa estaba rodeada por prados, no se veían otras viviendas, tampoco gente. Un camino de tierra conducía hasta la puerta. La propiedad estaba rodeada por una cerca pintada de rojo. Mal podía imaginar que el profesor Snape viviera allí, supuso que iban a hacer otro salto de aparicionamiento más.

—Bienvenido. —dijo Remus— No sé si Severus eligió un nombre especial para este lugar. Sólo le he oído llamarla "la casa" o "mi casa". Sea como sea, bienvenido Neville.

Abrió la puerta e ingresaron a un pasillo derruido y oscuro, Neville frunció el ceño. Tenía miedo de que el techo se cayera o que el piso cediera. Remus le sonrió y le recordó que a veces las apariencias pueden engañar. Dieron dos pasos más y desembocaron en la sala de recibo de la casa, que lucía como un lugar muy bien puesto y acogedor.

—¡Neville! —gritó Harry que había entrado corriendo por una de las puertas laterales. Vino a abrazarlo con tanto brío que Neville se cayó al suelo con Harry encima de él. Afortunadamente la alfombra era muy mullida. Remus rió, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo saludó con un abrazo. Sirius bajó corriendo en ese momento y se repitió la escena, pero el que se cayó fue Remus, al lado de Neville que seguía sentado en el suelo.

—¡Moony! —gritó Sirius.

Neville rió. Hasta ese momento se había sentido un poco inquieto porque sabía que iba a encontrarse con el ex convicto, pero mal podía inspirar temor el hombre que se había transformado en perro y les estaba lamiendo la cara a Remus y Harry.

—¡Sirius, salí! —dijo Remus riendo y sacándoselo de encima.

Harry volvió a abrazar a Neville. —¡Sirius me llevó a Disneylandia! ¡No te imaginás lo que nos divertimos! En una de las vueltas en la montaña rusa casi vomito…

Mientras Harry seguía contándole todo lo que habían hecho, todos se pusieron de pie y pasaron a la salita. Neville tomó asiento en el sofá al lado de Harry y los otros dos se sentaron en sillas.

—Me alegra saber que la pasaste bien Harry. —dijo Remus— Pero no deberían haberse ido. Podrían haberlos capturado los del Ministerio y te habrían mandado con los Dursley. O peor, podrían haber sido los mortífagos los que los encontraran.

—¡Oh, no empieces, Moony! Sólo queríamos divertirnos un poco. —dijo Sirius molesto.

Remus suspiró. —Sirius, hay otras formas de divertirse… formas que no impliquen peligro.

—Volvimos sanos y salvos, ¿o no?

—Por pura suerte. —la mirada de Remus cambió a una de enojo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre provocar a los aurores jugando a las escondidas?

La discusión entre los dos adultos fue tornándose más airada. Neville notó que Harry había dejado de sonreír y se había puesto rígido. —Hey, no te pongas mal, Harry. No están enojados con vos.

Harry asintió apenas pero no dijo nada. Colores oscuros iban bordeando su campo visual y se multiplicaban a medida que la discusión crecía de tono. Podía sentir decepción, lástima y fastidio emanando de Remus… y algo más… ávido y animalístico. Sirius por su parte estaba rodeado por auras de frustración e inquietud… y de enojo también.

Y Harry estaba como atrapado por todo eso. Era doloroso y lo asustaba. Quería que se pusieran contentos de nuevo. Pero no sabía qué hacer. De pronto se le despertaron unos intensos deseos de servirles un té y los ojos se le humedecieron de lágrimas por la estupidez de la idea. Y los dichos que intercambiaban los dos hombres iban tornándose cada vez más agresivos. Ya no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó un chillido.

Neville lo tomó de los hombros para calmarlo y fue peor. Harry se tiró al suelo y empezó a gemir y a rogar que no le pegaran. La discusión se interrumpió de golpe. Sirius y Remus quedaron espantados de asombro.

—Quizá convendría que lo dejáramos solo. —sugirió Neville.

—Por favor, no me peguen… perdón… me voy a portar bien… —suplicaba Boy, se había abrazado las piernas contra el pecho y se balanceaba en el suelo. El terror era evidente en los ojos verdes.

—¡Oh, Harry! —se lamentó Remus. Sentía como si se le desgarrara el corazón al verlo así.

Sirius se transformó y se le acercó. Pero no consiguió el resultado buscado. Boy se puso peor. —¡Oh no, no dejen que el perro me muerda! —gritó aterrado— Péguenme, pero que no me muerda… voy a ir a buscar el cinturón… pero por favor, que no me muerda… perdón… me voy a portar bien…

—Calma, Harry… —dijo Remus con voz suave— Padfoot no te va a morder. No te portaste mal. Nadie te va a castigar.

Neville estaba llorando y había volteado la cabeza hacia un lado porque no soportaba verlo así. Sirius, que había recuperado su forma humana, lo tomó de un brazo, lo hizo poner de pie y lo guió hasta la puerta, Remus fue con ellos. Boy se fue calmando poco a poco una vez que lo dejaron solo.

Afuera, Neville se apoyó de espaldas a la pared junto a la puerta, sentía las piernas flojas, Remus lo abrazó para sostenerlo.

—A veces me olvido… —susurró Neville avergonzado— …de lo mucho que sufrió, de lo mucho que le pegaron…

—Quizá no sea algo tan malo que te olvides por momentos. —dijo Sirius— No podemos tratarlo como si fuera algo frágil.

—Quizá… —concedió Neville— ¿Pero cómo es posible que su familia lo tratara tan mal…? Tiene que haber sido terrible para que se ponga así…

—Nadie sabe qué horrores le hacían. Ni siquiera Harry. —dijo Remus.

—Pero algún día va a saberlo. —dijo Neville estremeciéndose— ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

—No lo sé, Neville… no lo sé.

—Y yo que me sentía tan miserable con la familia que me había tocado. —dijo Neville con una risa amarga— Comparado con lo que le tocó sufrir a Harry, mi vida es perfecta. ¿Cómo es posible que yo sea tan débil y él tan fuerte?

—No es así como funcionan las cosas. —respondió Remus— No se puede comparar el dolor de uno con el de los otros. Uno puede entender, tener compasión… pero no puede saber lo que realmente siente el otro. Harry sufrió mucho daño, probablemente sufrió mucho más daño que cualquiera de nosotros pero no podemos decir que su dolor sea mayor que el sentimos nosotros. ¿No sé si podés entenderlo?

—En realidad… creo que no… —dijo Neville con un atisbo de sonrisa entre las lágrimas.

Remus también sonrió y se enjugó las lágrimas. —No tenés que sentirte débil si el peso de la vida te abruma hasta quebrarte, incluso. Tu dolor es único y personal, en principio no es posible establecer que sea mayor o menor que el de otros. Lo que podemos hacer es ayudarnos unos a otros para que todos podamos seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Y Harry quiere ayudarte, yo también.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por Harry? Yo también quiero ayudarlo.

—Hablá con Severus. —le aconsejó Remus— Él es el que conoce mejor lo que Harry necesita. Y ahora vení conmigo, voy a mostrarte tu habitación.

oOo

Remus estaba ayudando a Neville a instalarse cuando Harry entró por la puerta. —Hey, Nev, ¿Sabías que mi habitación es la que está frente al baño? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Hasta pasado mañana.

—¡Genial!

Remus hizo una seña hacia Padfoot que había venido con Harry.

—Me siguió hasta acá. —dijo Harry— Creo que debe de estar triste o asustado… o algo así. No quiso transformarse en Sirius.

—Probablemente está cansado. —dijo Remus sonriendo— Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. No voy a volver durante unos cuantos días. Me llevo a Padfoot conmigo. Pórtense bien. Severus vendrá pronto.

—Hasta pronto, Remus. —dijo Harry dándole un abrazo— Cuidate.

—No te preocupes. —respondió Remus desordenándole los cabellos. Se despidió de Neville con otro abrazo y salió seguido por el perro.

—Te ayudo a terminar de desempacar y después tengo mucho que mostrarte. Hay una sala de juegos espectacular.

oOo

Severus entró en Las Tres Escobas y enfiló hacia las escaleras. Madame Rosmerta le había cedido a Dumbledore un salón del piso alto que usaban para las reuniones de la Orden.

Dumbledore había convocado a ocho miembros de la Orden original para la reunión y había incorporado a un miembro nuevo. Shacklebolt, un auror de tez negra, alto y calvo, que actuaba como informante sobre asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio. Faltaban Remus, Hagrid y Moody.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, vestía un toga azul oscuro muy formal, nada que ver con el atuendo más estridente que solía usar habitualmente. A un lado de él estaba la profesora McGonagall y del otro Emmeline Vance. Al lado de la profesora se sentaba Dedalus Diggle, un mago que no se caracterizaba precisamente por su sentido común, a Severus muchas veces le resultaba difícil tolerarlo, a McGonagall también le pasaba igual pero ella sabía disimularlo diplomáticamente. A la izquierda de Vance estaba Elphias Doge, un mago de cabellos blancos, muy inteligente y muy activo dentro de la Orden, aunque no se destacaba en combate.

La reunión no se prolongó demasiado. Cada uno dio un informe. Básicamente el mismo. La búsqueda había sido infructuosa. El informe de Shacklebolt fue el más extenso, incluyó el estúpido juego del perro con los aurores. Concluía esa etapa, Dumbledore asignó las nuevas patrullas, a Severus le tocó el tercer turno con Shacklebolt. La reunión se dio por concluida poco después, los miembros saludaron y se marcharon. Excepto Severus que permaneció sentado.

—Severus, mi muchacho, ¿querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Así es. —dijo Severus, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al lado del director. —Potter ya lleva dos semanas desaparecido. Black provocó a los aurores y así y todo se las arregló para escapar. Entiendo muy bien la importancia de recuperar a Potter, pero es evidente que la búsqueda no dará ningún resultado. Yo tengo mucho trabajo que he dejado pendiente hasta ahora, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo en una carrera inútil tras el perro pulguiento y el mocoso.

—Comprendo, Severus. —suspiró Dumbledore— Minerva y vos tienen que ocuparse de organizar el próximo período lectivo. Te desafectaré del servicio activo. Sólo te llamaré si surgiera alguna nueva pista importante.

—Gracias, señor director.

—Mantenete cerca de Snape Manor, Severus. Iré a buscarte por la chimenea si llegara a necesitarte. —dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie— Tengo que marcharme ahora, dentro de unos minutos tengo una reunión con Fudge. Más tarde te llamo.

Intercambiaron saludos y el director partió.

Severus regresó de inmediato a Snape Manor. —¡Omi! —llamó apenas llegó.

—¿Sí, amo? —preguntó el elfo cuando se materializó unos segundos después.

—Necesito el amuleto de mi madre.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió Omi y desapareció.

Severus se agachó delante del fuego y empezó a canturrear en voz baja al tiempo que movía la varita. Las llamas comenzaron a oscilar e iban cambiando de color, del amarillo al rojo, luego al verde y nuevamente al amarillo y el ciclo recomenzaba y se repetía. Omi había regresado y se había quedado esperando pacientemente detrás de su amo.

Sin dejar de canturrear, Severus estiró una mano hacia atrás. El elfo le entregó el amuleto. Severus lo arrojó a las llamas. El amuleto no se hundió en ellas, quedó flotando por encima como mecido por las lenguas ígneas. Luego y poco a poco el fuego fue extinguiéndose hasta apagarse por completo. El amuleto quedo reposando sobre las cenizas. Severus estiró una mano y lo recupero.

El metal estaba frío al tacto. Severus se lo colgó al cuello e hizo deslizar el Nudo Celta debajo de la camisa. El amuleto se calentaría cuando alguien lo llamara por la chimenea. La entrada quedaría bloqueada hasta que él se hiciera presente en la mansión.

—Ahora volvé a la casa, Omi, yo no demoraré en llegar.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

oOo

—Explicame otra vez por qué tuvimos que dejar a Harry con Snape. —demandó Sirius cuando aparicionaron en el centro de Londres.

Remus suspiró. —No acá en la calle. Puede llevarnos un largo rato.

Entraron a un bar y fueron a ubicarse en una de las mesas del fondo.

—¿Estás bien, Moony? —preguntó Sirius— Te noto muy tenso…

—Bien, dentro de todo… mañana es luna llena… los dolores usuales.

Sirius le sonrió. —Yo puedo acompañarte como en otros tiempos.

Remus le sonrió a su vez. En ese momento se acercó el mozo. Pidieron dos cervezas y el mozo se retiró. No hablaron de nada serio hasta que les trajo lo pedido. apenas volvió a alejarse, Sirius clavó expectante los ojos en su amigo.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que está pasando realmente? Me dijiste que los Dursley son los responsables de esos ataques que tiene Harry. Pero que Dumbledore sostiene que no es así e iba a ir a casa de los Dursley él mismo para atenderlo. Para evitar eso fue que planearon el "secuestro". Todo eso lo entendí. Pero, ¡que pito toca Snape en todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que consideres que va a estar mejor con Snape que con Dumbledore?

—Mirá, Sirius, el director puso un encantamiento de protección en casa de los Dursley, el encantamiento creó un vínculo particular entre Harry y su tía y protege a Harry de cualquier ataque de los mortífagos cuando está en la casa. Pero para que esta barrera se mantenga efectiva Harry debe permanecer durante cierto tiempo del año en la casa. Dumbledore le otorga suma importancia a esa defensa. El aduce que no es posible estar seguros de que los Dursley cometieran abusos, pero incluso si tuviera pruebas concretas insistiría en que Harry pasara varias semanas en casa de sus parientes, aunque con un adulto que lo acompañara para evitar que se repitieran los abusos.

—A mí no me parece que esté tan mal. —dijo Sirius.

—El director se preocupa de su integridad física pero se olvida de otros daños que no afectan al cuerpo sino a la mente.

—¿Qué querés decir?

—Vos pudiste verlo, Sirius. Esos "ataques" como los llamaste son serios. Harry es muy frágil. Y de ningún modo le haría bien, tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo con sus abusadores, aunque tuviera a alguien con él para protegerlo. Verse obligado a ver a diario a los abusadores no es algo que le vaya a hacer bien.

—Es cierto. —admitió Sirius— A esos muggles hay que mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de él. ¿Pero _Snape_? Oh vamos, Moony, nosotros dos podemos cuidarlo mejor que él.

Remus sacudió la cabeza exasperado. —Sirius, Harry _quiere_ quedarse con Snape. Y hay una razón por la que confía en él. Ha ayudado mucho a Harry con sus problemas y de una forma que ningún otro habría podido ayudarlo. Él entiende a Harry de una forma que nosotros no podríamos. Se necesitan el uno al otro. Ya no somos adolescentes, Sirius. Tenés que dejar atrás el pasado… y no estoy hablando sólo de la inquina entre vos y Snape. Fuiste torturado en Azkaban. Y las consecuencias de eso no es algo que pueda superarse en unos cuantos meses.

—¡No hace falta que me lo señales! Lo sé perfectamente. —se indignó Sirius.

—Lo sé… perdón…

—No fue tu culpa, Moony. —dijo Sirius, se distendió un poco y le sonrió— No lo fue y lo digo en serio. Suspiró y prosiguió: —Y tenés razón. Yo no estoy en condiciones de cuidar a Harry en este momento… mucho me cuesta ya mantenerme entero. Pero sigue sin gustarme el asunto. James debe de estar removiéndose en la tumba y si estuviera vivo no creo que le habría gustado que le permitamos a Snivellus que tenga tanta influencia sobre Harry. Apenas yo me sienta un poco más seguro de mi mismo voy a exigir que me devuelva a mi ahijado.

—Yo creo que James estaría llorando de gratitud. Por fin a Harry se lo está tratando bien. —dijo Remus muy serio— Quiero que me prometas algo. Que no vas a forzar a Harry a hacer algo que él no quiera hacer. Si él se quiere quedar con Severus, vos se lo vas a permitir.

—Veremos. —respondió Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Enseguida cambió la expresión y sonrió. —Entonces… ¿adónde vamos a ir, Moony?

Remus suspiró y no insistió en el asunto. Estuvieron conversando sobre las posibilidades durante una hora. Finalmente se decidieron por Grecia. Sirius estaba convencido de que mucho sol y playa le harían mucho bien. Remus se mostró de acuerdo.

oOo

Severus regresó a la casa cuando Omi empezaba a servir la cena. Pudo oír algo de la conversación de los chicos cuando entró. Harry le estaba diciendo a Neville que él también tenía que aprender a tocar un instrumento así podían juntos formar una banda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a poder quedarte? —le preguntó Harry cuando se sentó a la mesa.

—Lo más que pueda. —contestó Severus evasivo al tiempo que se servía— ¿Ya terminaste los deberes?

—No, Neville me prometió que mañana me iba a ayudar.

—Vas a tener arreglártelas solo. —dijo Severus— Neville trabajará conmigo.

Harry asintió algo decepcionado. —Neville me contó que le estás enseñando a meditar para lograr alcanzar su balance interno. ¿Me pregunto para qué lo va a necesitar?

Al parecer Neville también estaba muy interesado en conocer la respuesta. —Es una buena técnica para personas de temperamento nervioso. Asimismo es el primer paso para entender y dominar las habilidades de los Elementales.

Neville contuvo una exclamación, el tenedor se le cayó de la mano y fue a parar al suelo. Se puso muy colorado y se inclinó para recogerlo. Procedió con tanta torpeza que en el proceso volcó el vaso y el líquido se derramó sobre la mesa. Omi apareció de inmediato para ayudarlo. Harry amagó a levantarse para prestarle auxilio, pero Severus le indicó que permaneciera en su lugar. Harry obedeció, pero hubiera preferido que lo dejara confortar a su amigo que en ese momento era evidente que se sentía muy incómodo y avergonzado. Le tomó varios minutos a Neville componerse un poco. Finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—¿Cómo se enteró, señor? —preguntó nervioso.

—Una señorita que dijo apellidarse Castle vino a verme. Me pidió que te enseñara meditación para cubrir la primera etapa indispensable de la instrucción y me dijo que ella se encargará de impartirte los conocimientos más avanzados y específicos una vez que se reinicien las clases.

—¿Conociste a Rowena? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad— ¿Es como un fantasma?

—Sí y no. —contestó Severus entre bocado y bocado— Puede desplazarse de manera similar a un fantasma pero el castillo puede infundirle a la ilusión una gran cantidad de energía de modo que luce y se siente como real.

—¿Y le va enseñar a Neville a dominar sus poderes de Tierra?

—Así es. —respondió Severus— Y según tengo entendido es toda una experta en la materia.

Neville gruñó. —Ya tengo muchos problemas con las clases habituales. No necesito precisamente que me asignen otra más.

Severus dejó los cubiertos junto al plato y lo miró fijamente. —Obtenés resultados pobres porque desde el inicio te preparás para el fracaso. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tenés potencial para alcanzar grandes logros.

—¿Qué te había dicho yo? —le recordó Harry con una sonrisa— Vos sos inteligente pero te ponés nervioso y te sentís inseguro… y por eso las cosas se te hacen tan difíciles.

—Exactamente. —concordó Severus.

Neville se sonrojó incómodo pero también halagado. Severus decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema y paso a informales el plan de actividades que había delineado. Al día siguiente Harry tendría sesión de terapia después del desayuno.

Durante ese tiempo, Neville podría trabajar en los deberes. Y si ya había terminado los deberes, empezaría con un algún estudio independiente adicional sobre algún tema que le interesara. Luego tendría lugar la clase de meditación y Harry pasaría a ocuparse de sus deberes.

Después del almuerzo dispondrían de dos horas libres para dedicarlas a lo que quisieran. A continuación se reunirían en la sala de ejercicio para práctica de duelo y de defensa personal. La hora antes de la cena correspondería a una actividad creativa, Harry tocaría el piano y Neville que había manifestado su afición por el dibujo se dedicaría a eso.

Luego de cenar irían a la salita. Severus y Neville se pondrían a leer o a jugar al ajedrez en silencio y Boy sería forzado a salir. Severus les explicó que lo primero que debían tratar de conseguir con Boy era que aprendiera a aceptar que la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor no necesariamente era sinónimo de castigo inminente. Neville entendió y se mostró contento de poder colaborar en la terapia. Harry les agradeció efusivamente. Severus, como siempre, desestimó con un gesto distraído la necesidad de agradecer nada.

oOo


	22. Entrenamiento de verano

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Entrenamiento de verano**

Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente preparado para el nuevo programa de actividades. La noche anterior había _hablado_ con Silas y Gabriel, diario mediante. Ellos le habían asegurado que estaban bien y que las barreras habían recuperado la solidez original. Les pareció bien la idea de Severus de empezar a trabajar con Boy y le prometieron que procurarían que saliera cuando Harry lo llamara.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando sintió un golpeteo en la ventana. Sin embargo, a través del cristal, no alcanzaba a ver nada que lo produjera. Frunció el ceño, se acercó y la abrió. Un ave de llamativos colores entró en el cuarto. Traía algo atado a la pata. El pájaro gorjeó alegre y le ofreció el mensaje. Harry lo desató y sonrió al reconocer la letra.

_Querido ahijado:_

_Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones. En este momento estoy en una cálida playa disfrutando de un tonificante trago largo que viene con un paragüita. ¡Esto no quiere decir que te libraste de mí! Voy a escribirte seguido y espero recibir muchas cartas en respuesta. Moony se va a quedar conmigo hasta que pase la luna llena pero volverá pronto con vos. Les manda cariños a Neville y a vos. Háganle una buena broma a Snape de mi parte, ¡y no se olviden de sacar fotos para que yo pueda verlas cuando vuelva!_

_Padfoot_

Harry garrapateó una breve nota deseándole que la pasara bien y prometiéndole que más tarde le escribiría más largo. El ave partió con el mensaje y desapareció cuando cruzó la ventana. Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se dio prisa para ir al baño. ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Cuando entró al comedor, Severus ya estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo "El Profeta", Neville todavía no había bajado.

—Un ave golpeteó en mi ventana, pero recién pude verla cuando entró y desapareció cuando volvió a salir.

—Las ventanas al igual que la puerta son portales. —explicó Severus— ¿Quién te escribió?

—Sirius. —contestó Harry y le mostró la nota. Severus la leyó con una mueca de desdén en los labios y se la devolvió. Harry lo miró durante un instante. —Ustedes no simpatizan.

—Obviamente. —respondió Severus cortante y volvió a concentrarse en el diario.

Harry podía percibir el desprecio en Severus, pero no odio. Decidió que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Prefirió no ahondar en la cuestión.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Se puede decir que bien… para la farsa que es. —dijo Severus con tono irritable. Harry consideró sensato quedarse callado.

Neville llegó poco después y Omi sirvió el desayuno. Hablaron muy poco mientras comían, Harry detectó alivio en Neville, el silencio lo hacía sentir cómodo, y Severus irradiaba satisfacción. Harry se regocijó en esas emociones pacíficas y siguió comiendo muy contento.

—La biblioteca está a tu disposición. —le dijo Severus a Neville poniéndose de pie cuando terminaron— Pero no trates de abrir los libros que están bloqueados.

—Gracias, señor. —dijo Neville.

Harry se despidió saludándolo con la mano y siguió al profesor a la salita. Se ubicaron en los lugares de costumbre. Harry detectó que las emociones de Severus habían enmudecido, evidentemente había fortificado los escudos de Oclumencia, de esa forma sus emociones no interferirían en la sesión.

—¿Cómo vas manejando los nuevos recuerdos? —preguntó Severus para empezar.

Harry apoyó las manos sobre la falda y bajó la mirada. Era un gesto típico de Rose, a Severus no se le pasó por alto. Era una postura rígida, ¿reemplazaría por completo a los movimientos inquietos habituales en las sesiones anteriores? El silencio se prolongó pero Severus aguardó pacientemente sin presionarlo. Finalmente, Harry levantó la vista pero no lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Sinceramente, no me he detenido a revisarlos con atención. —admitió Harry— Están ahí… y sueño todas las noches con los Dursley… pero me resulta difícil.

—Era de esperar. —dijo Severus con una sonrisa tensa.

Harry le sonrió a su vez y la tensión de sus hombros disminuyó. Confiaba en que Severus iba a ayudarlo a que todos los problemas se volvieran manejables. Eso le dio ánimos para hablar más abiertamente. —Es raro… las cosas que recuerdo y cómo las recuerdo… es como si las viera observando por encima del hombro o algo así. Puedo sentir lo que sentí en ese momento como Rose, pero me siento como yo al mismo tiempo. De modo que esos recuerdos me suscitan dos tipos de sentimientos. Es incómodo y perturbador… quiero decir, soy yo pero no soy yo… —suspiró y miró al profesor.

—¿Por qué no me das un ejemplo? —pidió Severus, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, juntó las palmas y se llevó las manos a los labios.

Harry se concentró en uno de esos recuerdos y unos momentos después fue como si estuviera de nuevo en Privet Drive.

—Tengo… no sé… ocho años quizá… Tía Petunia ha invitado a dos señoras, vecinas del barrio. Una de ellas es regordeta y muy jovial, muy entusiasta siempre pero así y todo sus colores no brillan demasiado, creo que es así porque no es muy sagaz. La otra sonríe constantemente y dice cosas amables. Le encantan los chismes, pero no es feliz. Y para compensarlo recurre interiormente a darse aires de superioridad, pero sus rasgos nunca ponen de manifiesto esa arrogancia. Sus colores nunca coinciden con su expresión. Todo esto ocurre en completo silencio, no hay que olvidarlo, el recuerdo es mudo, pero observándolas yo sé lo que están diciendo. Tía Petunia les ofrece té y ellas aceptan, yo voy a la cocina y traigo el servicio que ya había preparado anticipadamente. Me siento muy dichoso en ese momento. Dichoso porque puedo ayudar y esas reuniones me agradan. Pero… si me pongo a analizar la situación en perspectiva también me siento triste y avergonzado… por mí pero también por mi tía. Me doy cuenta de que alardea, se jacta ante las otras de ese sirviente tan formal y solícito. Traigo el té y tía Petunia les pregunta a las señoras cómo lo van a tomar. Yo presto atención a sus labios y sirvo de acuerdo a sus deseos. Y hago todo muy contento. Es agradable, estar sentado en compañía sorbiendo mi té. Aunque la conversación no era precisamente chispeante y gratificante. Puedo percibir la insignificancia de sus espíritus y la poca hondura de sus emociones. Petunia se destaca como la más brillante de las tres… ¡eso solo de por sí ya es por demás de elocuente! Por un lado me suscita cierto desagrado… pero no demasiado porque se trata por lo menos de un momento sereno, reposado y como Rose eso me causa satisfacción. Estoy contento porque mí tía se siente complacida y satisfecha y prácticamente en ninguna otra ocasión se siente satisfecha conmigo. Pero comprendo ahora que ella estaba conforme porque yo era el sirviente ideal. Prácticamente no hablaba, me quedaba quieto y atendía a cada uno de sus deseos. Comprenderlo me humilla y avergüenza.

Severus había esta mirándolo atentamente. Harry se había quedado en silencio y obviamente se había dejado llevar por sus reflexiones interiores, quizá por otros recuerdos. No era tarea sencilla conciliar ese tipo de sentimientos contradictorios ante un mismo suceso. Pero Severus estaba seguro de que Harry lo lograría. De hecho ya estaba muy bien encaminado. Y tampoco era la primera vez, ya había pasado por algo similar cuando había integrado a Kit.

—Harry… —dijo Severus. Harry levantó la vista y la fijó en los labios de Severus, solo después de unos segundos la alzó hasta los ojos. —La forma de comportarse de tu tía era errónea. ¿Te das cuenta de eso y lo entendés así?

Harry asintió apenas. Sabía que lo que su tía había hecho era cruel e hiriente, él nunca trataría a nadie de la forma que ella lo había tratado. Ella se había complacido en controlarlo, oprimirlo, degradarlo. Una bajeza sin dudas… pero podría haber sido peor, ¿o no? Le había enseñado a cocinar y a cuidar el jardín. Y le permitía sentarse en la reunión cuando venían las amigas. Y podía comer galletitas dulces y escones… se mordió el labio… por un lado quería repudiarla, condenarla… pero también le hubiese gustado que ella hubiera tenido siquiera un poco de cariño.

Severus se dio cuenta del conflicto interno, la respiración de Harry se había acelerado y empezaba a ser jadeante. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que entrara en pánico. Habló con tono medido y tranquilizador. —Nada de eso significa que tengas que odiarla. No era eso lo que yo había sugerido. Sino que te dieras cuenta de que no hay razón para que te sientas avergonzado de haber querido complacerla y que se sintiera orgullosa de vos. Ése es un sentimiento perfectamente normal hacia las personas que nos crían y educan. Fueron las debilidades de ella y su propia insignificancia de espíritu las que dieron origen a la animosidad que te tenía. No tiene nada que ver con algo que vos hayas hecho. Vos no habías hecho nada para merecer un comportamiento tan pérfido de parte de ella.

—Entiendo, señor. —dijo Harry ya más calmo— Soy consciente de eso. Puedo recordar que por mucho que me esforzara e hiciera todo bien, ella siempre terminaba encontrando algún defecto. Ya entonces sabía como lo sé ahora que yo no había hecho nada para ganarme su gran antipatía. Ella odiaba lo que yo era y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

—No, Harry. Ella no te odiaba por quién vos eras. Ella nunca te conoció, nunca supo quién eras vos. Y por supuesto no se molestó en intentar conocerte. Lo que ella odiaba era lo que vos representabas. —Severus suspiró— Ese odio se originó exclusivamente a partir de ella y probablemente mucho antes de que vos nacieras.

—¿Qué me quiere decir? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Es algo bastante frecuente en las familias muggle que tienen un hijo mágico. Superados el desconcierto y temor iniciales, los padres suelen sentirse orgullosos y privilegian a ese hijo "especial". Los hermanos no mágicos con frecuencia se sienten dejados de lado. Y eso puede dar lugar a amargos resentimientos. No me sorprendería que ése haya sido el caso de tu tía con respecto a tu madre.

Harry recordó lo que su tía había dicho esa noche cuando Hagrid había venido a buscarlo. Algo sobre Lily que era supuestamente _tan bella y especial_ y que sólo ella se daba cuenta de que su hermana no era sino una monstruosidad anormal. Harry trató de ponerse en el lugar de Petunia, creciendo desprovista de toda magia y viéndola a diario manifestarse en su hermana. Debía de haber sido muy duro para ella. Y si los padres la habían relegado por eso… mucho peor.

Severus había esperado en silencio para darle tiempo de reflexión a Harry. Finalmente habló de nuevo. —El que puedas comprender sus motivaciones, no la exonera del daño profundo que te causó.

Sí, pensó Harry, el daño había sido profundo. De otro modo Rose no habría surgido. Severus se dio cuenta de que lo había comprendido y le ofreció una de sus muy raras sonrisas, Harry le sonrió a su vez.

—Las visitas de las amigas no deben de haber sido tan frecuentes, ¿qué es lo que pensás del resto del tiempo que pasabas como Rose?

—En realidad no me molesta demasiado… aprender jardinería, cocina o a limpiar la casa son cosas útiles. El trabajo en sí es algo saludable y uno se siente satisfecho al observar los resultados. Y si bien me llevaron a identificarme más con una mujer, creo que es mejor eso que aburrirme como una ostra encerrado en un armario. A veces tía Petunia se ponía frenética de ira. Cuando yo notaba que sus colores se oscurecían, miraba para otro lado y me concentraba en el trabajo hasta que se le pasaba. Ella muy pocas veces me pegó, la lengua era su "cinturón", pero la sordera era la mejor defensa contra eso.

—Comprendo. —dijo Severus— ¿Y qué de los otros que vivían en la casa? Rose salía más que nada para ayudar a tu tía pero seguramente hubo oportunidades en las que tu tío y tu primo estaban presentes.

—Dudley… vivía incómodo y descontento. Trataba de mostrar complacencia cuando me trataban mal o me obligaban a servirlo, pero en realidad nunca se sentía feliz. Realmente me inspiraba lástima, entonces y ahora. Él nunca amó a sus padres y creo que en cierta forma ellos lo querían pero mal, la forma en que lo consentían era una manera indirecta de hacerle daño.

Harry hizo una breve pausa.

—Tío Vernon… siempre estaba rodeado de odio. Y cuando fijaba su atención en mí sus colores siempre eran negros o muy oscuros. Ni siquiera tía Petunia tenía un halo negro nunca. Yo procuraba siempre mantenerme alejado de él para que no me notara. Daba resultado a veces, las veces que no daba resultado no las recuerdo… no son recuerdos de Rose.

Severus se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando en el territorio de Boy y no era conveniente por el momento. —Creo que ya hemos avanzado lo suficiente por hoy, ¿qué te parece si vas a tocar el piano durante un rato? Mientras tocás, tratá de pensar en lo que conversamos. Concentrate en tu tía. Por ahora el piano tiene que ser, mayormente, una parte de la terapia. Ya en el futuro tendrás tiempo de tocar por mero placer.

—De acuerdo, Severus. —dijo Harry sonriendo y poniéndose de pie— ¿Querés venir a escuchar?

—Si a vos no te molesta.

—Todo lo contrario. —respondió Harry y salieron juntos hacia la sala de música.

Aunque Harry habría podido dejar el piano en la sala, cuando terminaba de tocar volvía a transformarlo en el colgante y se lo ponía al cuello. Severus ya lo había notado pero no había puesto objeción alguna.

Harry había estado tocando durante casi una hora cuando Severus le indicó que se detuviera. —Es la hora de la clase de Neville. —dijo poniéndose de pie— Y vos tenés que ir a hacer los deberes.

Harry soltó un gruñido y Severus alzó las cejas admonitorio. Pero había más de comedia que de reprensión en el gesto. —Vamos, mocosito, que tenés otras obligaciones.

—¡Sí, señor! —contestó Harry haciéndole la venia. Redujo el piano, se lo colgó al cuello y partió corriendo y riendo.

Severus bajó poco después si bien con un paso mucho más digno. Para las lecciones de Neville había elegido la sala de estar en lugar de la salita porque tenía más lugar libre en el suelo. Neville ya estaba allí aguardándolo. Severus le hizo un gesto y Neville se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Severus se le sentó enfrente en la misma posición.

—¿Cómo vas con los deberes? —preguntó.

—Me falta muy poco para terminarlos.

Severus aprobó con leve movimiento de cabeza. —¿Ya has pensado en que te gustaría elegir para el trabajo de estudio independiente?

—Todavía no me decido. —admitió el chico.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

—Empezá.

Severus lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos. La respiración de Neville se había tornado profunda y con ciclos espaciados pero todavía no había alcanzado el nivel que requería la meditación. Severus palmeó una vez y Neville dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Se sonrojó por el fracaso pero Severus le aseguró que alcanzar el estado profundo de meditación sin ayuda era difícil pero que finalmente terminaría consiguiéndolo.

—Escuchá mi voz. —dijo Severus con tono grave y profundo— Andá siguiéndola… dejate llevar a lo más hondo de tu interior… No hay nada a tu alrededor… no hay sentimientos… No hay olores… No hay luz ni oscuridad… Todo es silencio excepto mi voz… Flotás en el vacío… No hay miedos… No hay nada… Sólo vos existís y sos consciente de tu existencia... Pero no tenés pensamientos…

Severus palmeó nuevamente, pero esta vez Neville no registró el sonido. Estaba sentado totalmente inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, el rostro laxo y sin expresión. La respiración era profunda y muy espaciada, incluso más que durante el sueño. Severus esperó, el chico no iba a poder mantener ese estado demasiado tiempo pero el propósito era que resurgiera por su cuenta.

Hasta ese momento el lapso más largo que había podido mantener el estado había sido de tres minutos y medio. La meta de Severus era que llegara a lograr entrar en estado sin ayuda y durante por lo menos quince minutos. Neville llegó a los cuatro minutos y luego fue saliendo poco a poco a la superficie.

Hubo un intervalo de descanso y luego repitieron el procedimiento tres veces más. En el último intento, Neville había podido alcanzar el estado casi sin ayuda pero no superó el límite de los cuatro minutos.

—Vas haciendo progresos. —concluyó Severus poniéndose de pie.

Neville también se incorporó pero tambaleante. Severus lo sostuvo. Neville se sonrojó un poco, pero Severus no hizo comentario alguno, como si no lo hubiera notado.

—Antes de que vayamos a almorzar quería preguntarte si te gustaría prolongar tu estadía acá en la casa.

—¡Sí! —gritó Neville— Eeh… este… quiero decir, sí, señor. Me encantaría poder quedarme más tiempo.

—Escribile entonces una carta a tu abuela, fingiendo ser el profesor Lupin, y pedile que te permita quedarte una semana más. Y no te preocupes por la letra, sé un encantamiento que permite alterarla, ella no se va a dar cuenta.

Neville fue de inmediato al escritorio y se puso a escribir. Explicó que "Neville" estaba teniendo más dificultades de las previstas y que sería conveniente prolongar las clases unos días más. Neville estaba seguro de que su abuela iba a aceptar, eligió bien las palabras, amables y optimistas en cuanto a los resultados pero destacando las limitaciones de sus habilidades.

Snape leyó el texto y dio su aprobación. Luego aplicó el encantamiento y la caligrafía cambió por completo. Parecía una carta escrita por el profesor Lupin. —Hay una lección adicional en esto. —dijo Severus— Nunca te fíes de algo escrito hasta obtener debida confirmación. Y ahora andá, estoy seguro de que Harry debe de estar esperándote ansioso.

—Gracias, profesor Snape. —dijo con una sonrisa y partió a toda prisa para contarle a Harry la novedad.

oOo

Después del almuerzo tenían dos horas libres. Fueron a la sala de juegos.

—Te desafío a una competencia de _Horda de snitches_. —dijo Harry.

Neville rió. —Me vas a aplastar.

—Oh vamos, Neville, vos podés, no es tan difícil.

—Oh, está bien. —accedió Neville y los dos se subieron a la plataforma— Pero después pasamos al que matar a los monstruos. Ése se me da mucho mejor.

Por supuesto que ganó Harry, pudo mantenerse cinco minutos más que Neville.

—Los brazos me están matando. —se quejó Neville.

—Sacudilos un poco. —le aconsejó Harry y le hizo una breve demostración de cómo tenía que moverlos. Luego pasaron a _Blaster_, así se llamaba el otro juego, cada uno tomó una de las varitas falsas.

—Me pregunto por qué Snape tiene estos juegos. —comentó Neville. La pantalla se había encendido y empezaron a aparecer los monstruos.

—No sé. —contestó Harry— ¡Cuidado con ése!

—¡Abatido! —gritó Neville con satisfacción— ¡A la izquierda!

—¡Uy ese me acertó!

—Pero si yo le había pegado.

—A esos hay que pegarles dos veces.

—Encantador. —dijo Neville sarcástico— Y ese otro… ¿se está riendo de nosotros?

—Me parece que sí. —respondió Harry riendo a su vez.

—Ya no. —dijo Neville que acababa de destrozarlo.

—¡Cuidado que vienen tres juntos!

oOo

Dos horas más tarde fueron a cambiarse a algo más cómodo para la práctica de defensa. Llegaron unos minutos tarde y Severus se lo hizo notar. —Que no se repita.

—Sí, señor. —respondieron a coro.

Severus llevaba puestos una remera y un pantalón _jogging_, ambos negros. Los chicos habían elegido un atuendo similar, pero la remera de Neville era roja y la de Harry azul.

Durante más de media hora practicaron toda la rutina de ejercicios que Severus había preparado. Trote, salto con soga, lagartijas, abdominales y finalmente pesas en las máquinas.

Harry estaba sudoroso y jadeante cuando concluyeron esa etapa. Neville estaba peor. Tenía la cara roja como remolacha. No estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico. Severus se compadeció de ellos y los dejó descansar unos minutos. Aprovecharon para rehidratarse bien.

—Muy bien. Ahora a las colchonetas. —ladró Severus.

Les hizo demostraciones de cómo adoptar posturas defensivas, de bloqueos, de patadas y puñetazos. Los chicos practicaron durante veinte minutos, al final estaban que no daban más, los brazos y las piernas les ardían. Tuvieron otro descanso de cinco minutos. Pasaron a la sala de duelos. Severus puso varios blancos fijos para que practicaran los hechizos de ataque. Neville reparó entonces que no había traído la varita y salió corriendo para ir a buscarla. Se ganó un buen reto cuando volvió.

—Les voy a conseguir fundas de cuero para que la puedan llevar siempre en el antebrazo. —les dijo— Y que no se vuelva a repetir esto de no llevarla encima.

—Sí, señor. —respondieron ambos exhaustos y procedieron con la práctica.

—Más adelante mantendrán duelos entre ustedes. Pero antes tengo que asegurarme de que no vayan a terminar matándose mutuamente.

oOo

Cuando Severus dio por concluida la práctica, los dos se dejaron caer al suelo aliviados. Omi les trajo bebidas, se lo agradecieron profusamente.

—Ahora vayan a ducharse y cambiarse. —ordenó Severus unos minutos después— Todavía nos falta la hora de actividades creativas.

—Pensé que nunca iba a llegar la hora. —dijo Neville con una risa floja.

Severus ignoró el comentario. —Habías mencionado que te gustaba dibujar. —dijo tendiéndole una carpeta con papel de dibujo y varios lápices. Todo de primerísima calidad.

—Gracias. —dijo Neville con reverencia— Pero, señor… este… yo dibujo paisajes… ¿sería posible que pudiera salir?

—Yo puedo llevar el piano. —dijo Harry llevándose la mano al colgante.

Severus dudó un momento pero asintió. El aire fresco les haría bien a todos. —Está bien yo voy a buscar un libro y los acompañaré.

Los chicos soltaron hurras y corrieron a cambiarse. Severus sonrió y él fue a hacer lo mismo.

Veinte minutos después salieron al exterior. Neville estudió el entorno para elegir un buen lugar, finalmente se decidió por ubicarse sentado sobre el suelo a unos quince metros del bosquecito. Harry encontró un área bastante plana a poca distancia y agrandó el piano. Severus conjuró una silla y se sentó a leer.

Los tres perdieron noción del tiempo ocupados en lo que estaban haciendo. La tarde era muy pacífica. Se sobresaltaron un poco cuando Omi apareció a llamarlos para la cena.

—Puedo ver el dibujo, Nev. —pidió Harry. Neville se sonrojó un poco pero abrió la carpeta y se lo enseñó. Severus también se acercó para poder verlo.

—¡Excelente! —lo felicitó Harry.

—Todavía falta terminarlo.

—Tenés talento. —lo elogió Severus— Me gustaría verlo de nuevo cuando lo hayas completado.

—De acuerdo. —dijó Neville algo tartamudeante.

—¿Me dibujarías algo para mí? —pidió Harry— Me encantaría colgar un dibujo en mi cuarto. Dale, Neville. ¿Sí?

—Bueno… sí. —accedió Neville un poco incómodo de ser el centro de atención— ¿Te gustaría algo en especial?

—Cualquier cosa que a vos se te ocurra.

Harry había notado las emociones que se mezclaban en Neville. Placer por el aprecio pero también mortificación. Y el resultado de la combinación era doloroso. Tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo abrazó y lo sintió relajarse de inmediato en sus brazos. Sonrió y decidió aumentar la apuesta con un poco de humor. Se le montó a cococho. —Ahora llevame de vuelta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Neville. Pero se avino riendo a llevarlo a cuestas.

oOo

Comieron con mucho apetito. El sabor de la mousse de chocolate persistía en las bocas cuando todos pasaron a la salita. Harry estaba muy nervioso. La noche anterior cuando habían hablado al respecto no le había parecido gran cosa… pero ahora era distinto. No realmente por él… él ni siquiera iba a estar y no se acordaría de nada… sino por Neville y Severus. No quería que lo vieran así… aunque él nunca había visto actuar a Boy… pero sabía que no era nada agradable.

—Todo va a estar bien, Harry. —trató de tranquilizarlo Severus mientras preparaba el tablero de ajedrez. Neville le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

Harry percibió calma aceptación en Severus y nerviosismo, preocupación y compasión en Neville, pero también determinación. —¿Me podés repetir cual es el objetivo de esto?

—Boy sufrió un trauma serio. Y asocia automáticamente a cualquier persona que se le acerque con un castigo inminente. Nosotros nos vamos a sentar a prudente distancia, quietos y jugando en silencio, con un poco de suerte y ensayando la misma estrategia repetidamente, es posible que Boy termine acostumbrándose a nuestra presencia y que empiece a darse cuenta de que _gente_ no es sinónimo de _dolor_.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —preguntó Harry más para demorar que porque estuviera realmente interesado en saber.

—Fue idea de Salazar, en realidad. Él me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas sobre tu condición. Cosas que Silas no había podido contarme puesto que su perspectiva es más limitada.

—¿Hogwarts habló a través de Salazar y quiere ayudarme? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Severus le hizo una cara diciéndole sin palabras que ya no intentara demorar más. —¿Estás listo?

—¿Saben…? —dijo sonriendo nervioso— Si todos los fantasmas son Hogwarts, es como si el castillo tuviera TPM como yo.

Neville rió. —Tenés razón. Evolucionaron de personalidades distintas, pero se combinaron para conformar el alma del castillo.

—Creo que ya estoy listo. —dijo Harry, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Severus y Neville esperaron ansiosos y conteniendo la respiración. Severus no sabía qué podía pasar. Mucho dependía de los otros _alter_. Suponía que no se opondrían puesto que se trataba de algo por el bien de Harry. Pero no podía estar seguro. Salazar le había dicho que era posible que se mostraran menos cooperadores tras la integración de Rose.

Harry abrió los ojos y los labios se le torcieron en una mueca desdeñosa. —Voy a ayudarlo con esto de Boy —dijo Silas con tono severo— Pero después quiero que me cuente todo lo que le dijo Salazar.

Severus asintió con un breve gesto y Silas volvió a cerrar los ojos. Unos segundos después Boy cayó de rodillas al suelo y estalló en su habitual letanía de gritos y súplicas. —¡Por favor no me pegue! ¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡Por favor, no!

—Nadie te va a pegar. Te has portado bien. —dijo Severus con tono neutro. Con Boy de nada servía la calidez y la amabilidad. —Vamos, Neville.

Se alejaron, tomaron asiento en la mesa donde ya estaba dispuesto el tablero y se pusieron a jugar. Boy siguió gimiendo sus ruegos durante veinte minutos, pero ambos hicieron de cuenta que no lo oían, no les resultó fácil, sin embargo. Finalmente Boy dejó de llorar y los ruegos se acallaron, se quedó meciéndose suavemente en el suelo. Después de otra media hora, Severus consideró que ya era suficiente para la primera vez. Se puso de pie, se le acercó y se le arrodilló al lado. Los gritos de Boy se habían reanudado histéricos apenas lo había visto aproximarse.

—Harry, todo esta bien. Volvé, Harry. Lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de vos. —dijo Severus con voz suave y cuidándose de no tocarlo.

Neville observó la escena muy angustiado. Detestaba verlo así. Le daban náuseas.

Harry retornó un minuto después. Severus le secó las lágrimas. —Terminamos por hoy. Lo hiciste todo muy bien. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Yo ya me voy a retirar. Sugiero que no se queden levantados hasta muy tarde.

—Buenas noches, Severus. —lo saludó Harry con calidez en la mirada. Sabía que Severus lo quería, podía ver los colores que lo rodeaban, claros y brillantes como la luz del sol. Lo llenó de dicha, los ojos volvieron a ponérsele brillosos. Le abrazó estrechamente la cintura. —Gracias por todo.

Severus estuvo a punto de ruborizarse pero logró abortar la reacción antes de que se iniciara. La reemplazó con una mínima mueca desdeñosa y con cierta torpeza le palmeó la espalda. Harry lo soltó y se volvió hacia Neville. —Vayamos a ver si Ron escribió.

oOo

Se tiraron en la cama y Harry desenrolló el pergamino de Ron.

_Hola Harry. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has visto cosas interesantes? Recibí una carta de Hermione hoy. Pone que podemos acordar en no estar de acuerdo y que es mejor que no hablemos de vos. Le contesté que me parecía bien. También me contó sobre todo lo que ha estado estudiando, pero de esa parte mejor te ahorro los detalles. Percy consiguió un puesto en el Ministerio como secretario del señor Crouch. Viene muy poco por casa y cuando viene se la pasa protestando a los gritos porque con tanto barullo no puede trabajar en todos esos informes que escribe que al parecer son importantísimos. La última broma de Fred y George fue un encantamiento que hizo que ninguna de las plumas disponibles en la casa escribiera. A Percy casi le da un ataque. Mamá se enojó mucho y prácticamente los echó, creo que se fueron a casa de unos amigos por unos días. ¿Sabías que sólo falta un mes para la final del Mundial de quidditch? Ojala pueda ir, aunque Inglaterra no es finalista._

_Ahora tengo que interrumpir, Mamá me está llamando. Hablamos más tarde, cumpa._

—Estuvo hablando sobre la Copa Mundial de quidditch la mitad del año. —dijo Harry riendo.

—No me sorprende. —dijo Neville— ¿Así que Hermione finalmente cedió? Aunque parece que sigue convencida de que tiene razón.

—Eso creo. —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— En parte la entiendo porque hay muchas cosas que no sabe. Pero me hubiese gustado que me demostrara más confianza. Yo no soy de los que exageran y ella lo sabe muy bien.

—¿Qué le vas a contar a Ron que estuviste haciendo?

—No sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo? No quisiera mentirle, pero no puedo decirle que estoy con vos y en la casa de Severus.

—Contale que fuiste a Disneylandia, al cine y al zoológico pero en diferentes días.

—Buena idea. —aprobó Harry y se puso a escribir. Cuando terminó, enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado. —Contame de cómo es la vida en tu casa. Esa noche en el baño algo me dijiste, pero después no volvimos a tocar el tema.

—¿Qué querés saber? —dijo Neville abrazando una almohada contra el pecho.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había puesto incómodo. —No es que estés obligado… quizá sea mejor que hablemos de otra cosa.

Neville sacudió la cabeza. —No… está bien. Bueno… vos ya sabés que mi familia creía que yo era un squib. En esa época yo vivía solo con mi abuela, tendría unos seis o siete años, tío Algie se mudó con nosotros tiempo después. Ella siempre quería que yo me comportara muy formal. Hablaba mucho de mis padres. Yo era muy chico y no entendía por qué no podían vivir con nosotros, no entendía por qué estaban enfermos. Pero eso aparte, siempre me gritaba porque no me sentaba derecho o porque no manejaba los cubiertos como es debido. Y yo era muy torpe… como ahora… y también me gritaba cuando me tropezaba o rompía algo. Por supuesto que con los gritos yo me ponía nervioso y era peor. Así que terminaba con frecuencia en penitencia en mi habitación. Ella siempre hablaba de cuán maravillosos habían sido mis padres. Talentosos, poderosos, gallardos. Quería que yo quisiera ser como ellos. "Neville, tenés que llegar a ser valiente como tu padre y sagaz como tu madre", me decía siempre. Pero yo sentía que no tenía la capacidad para eso. Y mi abuela no disimulaba su decepción. "Tenés que esforzarte, Neville. Tu deber es hacer que tus padres puedan sentirse orgullosos". Y yo trataba de hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles, pero no me alcanzaba. Y estaba siempre tenso y preocupado y cada error era una frustración tremenda. Fue entonces que los otros de mi familia empezaron a cuestionarse sobre mi magia que seguía sin manifestarse de manera espontánea y les pareció una buena idea tratar de inducirla. Me arrojaban cosas, me empujaban, me daban sustos por la noche… pero nada de lo que hicieran provocaba el brote de magia que ellos buscaban. Y llegó un momento en que todos parecieron hacerme a un lado. Excepto mi abuela y el tío Algie. Pero ellos seguían dándome sermones… que tenía que mostrarme fuerte y mejor porque eso era los que mi padres habrían deseado y lo que correspondía para honrarlos. Yo ya me había dado por vencido, estaba convencido de que no tenía capacidades para ser tan bueno como ellos querían. Era un fracaso y siempre lo sería. Y eso era lo que había terminado por aceptar.

Neville hizo una pausa, suspiró y prosiguió:

—Creo que tío Algie se dio cuenta y eso lo puso furioso. Un día me llevó a la punta del malecón. Se aproximaba una tormenta y las aguas estaban muy encrespadas. Y sin prevenirme de ningún modo me empujó al mar.

Neville abrazó la almohada y se estremeció. Harry pudo sentir el terror que Neville había experimentado entonces, sus colores se habían oscurecido de golpe. La misma desesperación que había sentido Neville en ese momento, podía sentirla él en ese instante. Lo abrazó estrechamente contra sí. Neville sonrió agradecido y poco a poco el terror que se le había despertado tan abruptamente fue mermando.

—Casi me morí. —continuó cuando ya se había recuperado un poco— Movía los brazos y las piernas frenético para mantenerme a flote pero nada servía, me hundía irremediablemente… golpeé contra unas piedras… me quebré un brazo… pero ya casi no registraba el dolor… apenas si estaba consciente y la sal me ardía en los ojos, los oídos, los labios y en toda la piel. Desde entonces le tengo un miedo cerval al agua… ni acercarme a una piscina puedo… deplorable, ¿no?

—De ningún modo. —dijo Harry— Es más que entendible.

—Como sea. Probablemente me habría ahogado de no haber sido por un pescador muggle que me rescató. Había varios de mi familia en la costa. Ninguno movió un dedo para auxiliarme. Supongo que para ellos, si mi magia no era suficiente para salvarme de algo así entonces no valía la pena que yo siguiera viviendo. La abuela no estaba entre ellos, sé que ella hubiera hecho lo que fuera para salvarme. No se molesta en disimular su decepción respecto de mí, pero me quiere. Nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarme. Soy su nieto, el hijo de su único hijo.

Harry no sabía que decir, pero siguió escuchándolo con atención y comprensión.

—Tío Algie volvió a hacer algo similar varios meses después. Yo estaba por cumplir nueve. Me arrojó al vacío desde una ventana del tercer piso. Y fue entonces que mi magia finalmente se puso en evidencia. Parece que formé una especie de esfera escudo a mi alrededor y reboté antes de hacerme mierda contra el suelo. Y seguí rebotando hasta que pudieron pararme a más de medio kilómetro de la casa. Las sacudidas me habían dejado mareado y con unos cuantos moretones… pero me sentía feliz… ¡tenía magia!

Harry le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió.

—Todos mis familiares estaban muy entusiasmados. La abuela estaba tan orgullosa que durante un mes no me retó sin importar las torpezas que pudiera haber cometido. Y pasé a ser el preferido de tío Algie… no sé si eso puede considerarse algo bueno porque analizándolo objetiva y fríamente habría que concluir que es una bestia… Pero al menos tenía sus ventajas, porque me empezó a hacer regalos fabulosos para navidad y mi cumpleaños. Y cuando unos meses después los sanadores le dijeron que ya estaba muy viejo y que no era conveniente que viviera solo, eligió mudarse con la abuela… para estar más cerca de mí, según expresó entonces. Todos se pusieron muy contentos también cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Yo también. Los quiero… pero también los quiero lejos… y Hogwarts me permitía alejarme. También me surgieron muchos miedos, era consciente de que difícilmente terminara en Gryffindor, la Casa de mis padres. Yo no soy valiente.

—Sí, Neville, lo sos. —lo contradijo Harry— Tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a Lockhart, yo no pude.

Neville se sonrojó al acordarse, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy orgulloso. —Eso fue lo que dijo el Sombrero. Que me iría bien en Gryffindor, que allí aprendería a ser como realmente soy.

—¡Viste que yo tengo razón! —rió Harry y lanzó una almohada hacia arriba. Cuando volvió a caer, la almohada golpeó a Neville en la cabeza. Neville pegó un grito y contraatacó con otro almohadazo.

La batalla de almohadas se prolongó durante varios minutos hasta que los dos cayeron sin aliento y riéndose a más no poder. Cuando se recompusieron un rato después cambiaron de tema. Harry le mostró la carta Sirius y le describió el pájaro exótico que la había traído. Se pusieron juntos a escribir la respuesta.

—¿Te parece que deberíamos? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacerle una broma a Severus. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

—Humm… no sé. —dijo Neville mordiéndose el labio— Podría enojarse.

—No si la hacemos bien.

—¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—Todavía no. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

—Mejor pensémoslo mañana. —sugirió Neville y bostezó— Estoy cansado, creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

—Está bien. Buenas noches. —dijo Harry y le dio un rápido abrazo— Te quiero, Neville.

Neville sonrió complacido. —Yo también te quiero, Harry.

oOo

Harry se puso el piyama y se acostó. Se durmió enseguida. Pero unos minutos después, Silas abrió los ojos. Se levantó, se sacó el piyama y volvió a vestirse, no quería ir a hablar con Snape en ropa de cama.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente al estudio. Entró sin golpear, sabía que Snape estaría esperándolo.

—Espero no haberlo hecho aguardar demasiado. —dijo Silas, pero el tono de desdén desmentía la supuesta amabilidad de las palabras.

—Tome asiento. — dijo Snape indicándole con un gesto una silla.

—No, gracias, prefiero permanecer de pie. —respondió Silas. Tampoco se acercó al escritorio donde estaba sentado el profesor.

—Antes de que empecemos —dijo Snape— me gustaría saber de qué lado está.

—¡Qué curioso! Yo iba a preguntarle lo mismo.

—¿Harry es su principal preocupación?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué permitió que se fuera con Black? —preguntó Snape con tono casual pero taladrándolo con la mirada.

—Black es muy bueno para esconderse. Era consciente de los riesgos, pero tenía fe en la habilidad de Black para mantenernos ocultos. Gabriel estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea y Harry muy tentado. Y los tres estábamos muy aburridos. Planteé mis objeciones pero estaba en minoría. Finalmente se decidió que iríamos.

—¿_Hablaron_ entre ustedes? —preguntó Snape. Era claro que le interesaba mucho saber la respuesta.

—¿De qué lado está Ud., Snape? —preguntó Silas con un tono muy semejante a un ronroneo.

Severus se apoyó sobre el respaldar de su asiento. Consideró que era justo. Él ya le había hecho una pregunta y Silas se la había contestado. Era su turno. —Yo estoy del lado de Harry. Como Ud., quiero lo mejor para él.

Silas no disimuló una expresión de escepticismo. La de Severus se endureció.

—¿Y qué otra cosa quería Ud. que hiciera? El director estaba exhausto, mucho le había costado fortificar las defensas para minimizar los daños sobre el castillo a causa de la tormenta. No le quedaba paciencia. Weasley y Granger le habían contado sobre el extraño comportamiento de Harry en el Antro. Y eso le había recordado las extrañas cosas que habían pasado en noviembre cuando Uds. se turnaron para reemplazarlo en clases. Y estaba también el asunto de las muchas penitencias que había cumplido Harry conmigo. Dumbledore tenía muchas sospechas y me demandó perentoriamente explicaciones. Hice lo que pude tratando de que las consecuencias dañinas fueran mínimas. Y estaba la cuestión de que se había empecinado en mandar a Harry de vuelta con los Dursley. Y si bien es cierto que ahora el director sabe sobre Gabriel y sobre Ud., lo cual no es conveniente, mucho peor hubiese sido que se enterara de la existencia de Demon y de sus poderes.

—¿Está Ud. adjudicándose el crédito de que no se haya enterado? —preguntó Silas sarcástico.

—Yo fui el único adulto que fue testigo de la tormenta y le dije que se había originado en el bosque. Él habría investigado más de no haber sido por mi informe.

Snape se puso de pie y su voz se tornó más áspera y oscura.

—Pero yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Que el director sepa de la condición de Harry me gusta tan poco como a Ud. La cuestión que debemos encarar ahora es, ¿podemos lograr que la situación vuelva a ser ventajosa para nosotros? Yo creo que podemos.

Silas se quedó mirándolo en silencio, estudiándolo. Severus esperó también callado hasta que expresara el veredicto. Las cosas iban a resultar mil veces más difíciles si Silas se le ponía en contra. Necesitaba el apoyo del Slytherin. Era el regulador de los _alter_ y el que tenía mayor influencia sobre Harry.

—Bien. Puedo aceptarlo por ahora. —dijo Silas, se adelantó y tomó asiento en la silla que antes había rechazado. —Pero se lo advierto, Snape, voy a estar vigilándolo muy de cerca… si Ud. llegara a causarle daño a Harry, yo estoy preparado a causarle a Ud. un daño _mucho mayor_ en represalia.

Severus sabía muy bien que no se trataba de una amenaza vana. Si Silas en algún momento decidía vengarse de él, de Severus Snape no quedaría más que el recuerdo.

—Muy bien entonces… —prosiguió Silas, ahora con tono más de satisfacción que amenazante— ¿Por qué no me informa sobre lo que Salazar les contó sobre nosotros? Como contrapartida yo le brindaré datos sobre la actual condición de Harry y le explicaré detalles sobre nuestras comunicaciones telepáticas.

Severus se mostró de acuerdo y le relató lo que Salazar le había dicho. Lo único que no mencionó fue el asunto de la posible conexión entre el Señor Oscuro y Demon.

Era el turno de Silas de proporcionar información. —Cuando despertamos del coma, las barreras entre nosotros se habían debilitado hasta casi desaparecer. El único que podía salir era Boy. Los demás habíamos quedado confinados en nuestras habitaciones sin posibilidad de acceso a la sala común. Rose y Demon dormían. Pero Gabriel estaba despierto y podíamos comunicarnos. No era como cuando estábamos juntos, era algo así como hablar con otro que está en otra habitación pero cerca. Podíamos _ver_ todo lo que hacía Harry como siempre… pero además descubrimos que si gritábamos él podía oírnos. Nuestras capacidades para protegerlo estaban muy limitadas, sin embargo. Harry se encontraba en situación muy vulnerable, pero al menos podíamos aconsejarlo y guiarlo. Naturalmente a Gabriel le costaba mucho entender eso, por eso quizá se mostró tan decidido y acuciante para que acompañáramos a Black en esa escapada imprudente. Dejando eso aparte, creo que le interesará saber que la puerta de Rose ha desaparecido… aunque no completamente, quedan algunos rastros del marco, Harry todavía no se ha curado por completo en ese aspecto… pero aceptar el amor y todas las otras cosas relacionadas con Rose, logró que se estabilizara mucho y las barreras entre nosotros volvieron a ser casi normales.

—Entiendo. —dijo Snape reflexivo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda? —preguntó Silas pasando a otra cuestión.

—Presumo que Dumbledore se está dando por vencido. Creo que se va resignando a que no volverá a ver a Harry hasta septiembre.

—¿Y en cuanto al Ministerio?

—Todas las pistas los llevaron a callejones sin salida y no cuentan con otras nuevas.

Silas asintió y se puso de pie para marcharse. —Ah… y otra cosa por si llegara a interesarle. Desapruebo que Harry… sienta por Ud., y ya puestos, por cualquier otra persona, profundo afecto… Pero no voy a poner ningún obstáculo porque evidentemente es lo que Harry quiere. Así y todo, no espere que vaya a quedarme de brazos cruzados si esta nueva emoción fuera utilizada para perjudicarlo.

—Comprendido. —dijo Severus con voz muy suave y Silas salió.

oOo


	23. Secretos

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Secretos**

Severus ingresó al despacho del director y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Dumbledore lucía extenuado y realmente debía de estarlo porque ni siquiera le ofreció un caramelo de limón como era su costumbre.

—¿Me mandó llamar para que me reintegre a la búsqueda?

—No, Severus, he decidido dar por concluida la busqueda activa. Si bien los miembros de la Orden seguirán alerta. Yo por mi parte, tengo que concentrar mi atención en cierto evento que tendrá lugar este año en la escuela. Esperemos que los daños que haya sufrido Harry sean reparables cuando regrese.

_¿Reparables? Los daños que vos le causaste, viejo, son mucho peores que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle el perro,_ pensó Severus. Pero la ira que se le había despertado de golpe quedó totalmente oculta detrás de sus escudos de Oclumencia.

—Te llamé para pedirte que te mantengas atento en caso de llegara a tus oídos alguna nueva pista sobre el paradero de Harry.

—Por supuesto, señor director. —dijo Severus— ¿Pero cuál es ese evento al que hizo referencia? Generalmente la preparación para el nuevo ciclo no empieza sino hasta mediados de agosto.

—Desde hace ya algún tiempo, el Ministerio ha estado haciendo gestiones para reinstaurar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Finalmente lo consiguieron y Hogwarts fue elegida como sede.

Severus no disimuló una mueca de intenso disgusto. Dumbledore notó su fastidio y el brillo titilante de sus ojos que había estado ausente hasta ese momento reapareció. Con todos los problemas adicionales que iba a tener Severus durante ese nuevo año y encima le iba a tocar soportar muchos más alumnos que lo habitual. Y el peligro potencial para Harry se incrementaba, iba a haber muchos extraños en el castillo.

Dumbledore asintió y sonrió sin humor. —Ya podés imaginarte cuánto me complica esto las cosas. Hay mucho que planear y preparar. Por eso voy a necesitar que retornes al castillo un poco antes de lo habitual, voy a necesitar de tu colaboración.

—¿Qué día? —preguntó Severus claramente contrariado.

—Sólo una semana antes. —contestó Dumbledore con una breve risa comprensiva— El 7 de agosto.

Severus suspiró resignado. —¿Me necesitaba para algo más?

—No, mi muchacho. Ya podés retirarte y que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

Severus se puso de pie, se despidió con una breve reverencia y partió.

oOo

Neville se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Eran alrededor de las diez y media. Habían estado en medio de la lección de meditación y de improviso el profesor Snape le había dicho que iban hacer una interrupción porque tenía que salir un momento, pero que no demoraría en volver. Suspiró y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de estar. De un bolsillo sacó la respuesta de su abuela a la carta fraguada que le había mandado solicitándole permiso para quedarse más tiempo.

Había llegado esa mañana durante el desayuno y venía dirigida al profesor Lupin, pero la lechuza de Snape se la había traído a su dueño. El profesor se la había pasado directamente a él sin abrirla. Tras leerla, se había sonrojado un poco y les había anunciado que le daban permiso para quedarse hasta el 31 de julio. El profesor había asentido distraídamente y Harry le había dirigido una sonrisa incierta, había habido curiosidad y un destello de preocupación en los ojos verdes.

Volvió a leerla.

_Lunes 23 de junio._

_Estimado profesor Lupin:_

_Le agradezco profundamente que esté dispuesto a dedicar su tiempo para mejorar el nivel académico de Neville. Ya hace años que soy consciente de las dificultades y limitaciones que tiene para el aprendizaje, pero es indudable que desde que Ud. se ocupa de asistirlo su desempeño ha mostrado progresos notables. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que permanezca más tiempo, si Ud. está dispuesto y no le significa una carga excesiva o una interferencia indeseada en su período de vacaciones. Estoy segura de que Neville se beneficiará mucho y le doy mi autorización para que permanezca en su casa hasta el 31 de julio. Si Ud. prefiriera que regrese antes, avíseme y haré los arreglos pertinentes. Si ése no fuera el caso, iré a buscarlo en la mañana de su cumpleaños mediante la red Floo. No le permito que se desplace por la red solo, como creo habérselo ya mencionado en alguna ocasión anterior, porque tiende a salir en lugares equivocados y a veces incluso se ha lastimado._

_Agradecidamente suya,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Matriarca de la familia Longbottom_

El pergamino tembló en la mano de Neville. No sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Lo avergonzaba que su abuela le escribiera esas cosas a su profesor y mentor. Lo enojaba que lo tuviera en un concepto tan bajo. Lo enojaba el enojarse con ella puesto que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse decepcionada, él era un desastre. Lo inundó un intenso sentimiento de culpa. Él no habría debido estar allí. No era sino un fastidio para todos.

El profesor Snape ya tenía muchas cosas con las que lidiar, no tenía derecho a cargarlo con un problema más. Remus tenía que cuidar a Sirius… y estaba además la cuestión de su condición. Y Harry… Harry estaba tratando de reconciliarse con sus _alter_ y su pasado. No necesitaba precisamente tenerlo a él alrededor interfiriendo. Su presencia lo distraía de su objetivo y le significaba más preocupaciones. La empatía de Harry era innegable y poderosa. Cualquier emoción negativa a su alrededor le hacía daño y Neville tendía a deprimirse con mucha facilidad.

Debía de sentirse agradecido por lo que todos estaban haciendo por él y no correspondía que siguiera importunándolos. Correspondía que volviera a su casa cuanto antes. De esa forma el profesor Snape tendría más tiempo para concentrarse en Harry y Harry tendría más espacio y estaría más liberado sin tener que arrastrar el peso muero que él le significaba. Estrujó la carta con el puño. Pero él no quería regresar a su casa. Y Harry podría alterarse porque no entendería las razones que lo impulsaban a irse.

Dejó oír una risa angustiada y hundió la cara en las manos. Se sentía tan avergonzado y tan disgustado consigo mismo. Él era débil. Allí estaba Harry luchando con decidida valentía para sobreponerse a los horrores que le había tocado vivir y él se estaba cayendo a pedazos por una estúpida carta de su abuela. Y Harry siempre le decía que él era fuerte, ¡cuánto se equivocaba! Sacudió la cabeza y partió corriendo hacia el baño. Harry decía eso porque se había animado a atacar a Lockhart… pero Harry no conocía toda la verdad.

Neville había querido matar a Lockhart. Por el daño que le había hecho a él pero también por el daño que le había hecho a Harry. Y su magia había venido en su auxilio para concretar ese propósito. Neville habría podido finiquitarlo después de haberlo estampado contra la pared, en ese instante había sido consciente de que tenía el poder para destrozar al muy degenerado… y sin embargo había flaqueado en el último instante y había dejado que fuera Snape el que se encargara del castigo. Porque él no tenía el coraje suficiente para matarlo.

No había sido fuerte ni un héroe como Harry pensaba. La idea de matar lo repugnaba, aunque el muy hijo de puta se lo mereciera. No, él no era fuerte para nada. No como Harry. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado y le pasaba, Harry podía seguir sonriendo… Harry se preocupaba por los demás y de una forma que a Neville le resultaba imposible.

Harry se sentía seguro y podía reír, dar abrazos o jugar… a Neville todo eso le costaba una enormidad. Seguía poniéndose muy tenso cuando el profesor Snape o Remus le ponían una mano afectuosa sobre el hombro. El contacto lo ponía nervioso y lo incomodaba. Sabía que era por culpa de Lockhart pero igual no lograba sobreponerse. No. Él era débil. Harry sí que era fuerte. Y cualquier cosa que hiciera, si se quedaba o se iba, terminaría haciéndole daño a Harry, su único amigo. Volvería a hundir más a Harry en el pozo oscuro del que luchaba para poder salir con tanto esfuerzo.

Entró al baño temblando, respirando con mucha dificultad y con una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Con un movimiento de varita conjuró una navaja. Llorando desesperado se abrió un tajo en el antebrazo. El dolor mordió incisivo y brotó la sangre. La histeria fue poco a poco replegándose y la depresión alejándose hasta que pudo volver a respirar un poco mejor. Lágrimas de hielo rodaban por sus mejillas… ¡cómo las aborrecía! Se hizo otro corte. Las lágrimas eran un signo de debilidad. ¡Qué patético! ¡Cuán deplorable!

Un tercer corte. Cerró los ojos apretándolos y se concentró en la calidez espesa de la sangre que le recorría el brazo, le bañaba la mano y se desprendía en gotas de sus dedos. Todo parecía haberse borrado a su alrededor y en su mente, solo existía el glorioso dolor liberador, dulce dolor que espantaba todos los pensamientos hirientes. No quería sentir ningún otro dolor excepto el que él pudiera controlar y limitar.

oOo

Remus entró en la casa con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Estaba ansioso por reencontrarse con los chicos. Abrió la boca para llamarlos, pero se quedó como paralizado de repente. Sangre, podía sentirla en el aire. Se olvidó de todo y partió corriendo guiado por el olor escarlata.

Neville abrió los ojos de repente cuando lo oyó entrar al baño. Las mejillas cruzadas por surcos húmedos. Soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo con un filoso repiqueteo.

—¡Profesor! —tartamudeó.

Remus avanzó, se arrodilló a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Neville se puso tenso, pero Remus comenzó a susurrar apaciguadoras palabras de comprensión que actuaron como un bálsamo de alivio y serenidad.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un largo rato hasta que se separaron. Neville se secó avergonzado las renovadas lágrimas que había vertido. Remus esperó pacientemente en silencio hasta que pudo recomponerse un poco. Con un diestro movimiento de varita hizo desvanecer la navaja y la sangre. Y a continuación procedió a curar los cortes.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la opinión que tengo de vos, que no ha variado en lo absoluto. Tampoco quiere decir que seas débil o repugnante.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —empezó a preguntar Neville pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta.

—¿Cómo supe lo que estabas pensando? Remus dibujó una sonrisa triste. —Porque fue lo que yo pensé cuando mis amigos me sorprendieron cortándome en tercer año.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron grandes de asombro.

—Sí, yo tenía la costumbre de cortarme. Empecé a los nueve, cuatro años después de haber sido mordido. Las transformaciones eran una agonía, una tortura insoportable. Y para peor todos me habían hecho a un lado, excepto mi madre, pero incluso ella me tenía miedo. Estaba solo y el dolor que debía sufrir cada mes me ponía histérico de terror. La primera vez mi intención era matarme, pero sólo me hice un pequeño corte. Y descubrí que el dolor podía significar un inmenso alivio. Sé perfectamente lo que vos sentís, Neville, el dolor que uno puede controlar puede ser muy liberador.

Neville asintió su acuerdo.

—El cortarme me ayudó a mantenerme cuerdo. Pero me volví adicto. Y buscaba excusas, inventaba problemas como una forma de justificarme para apelar al recurso salvador. Que pasó a transformarse en lo más importante… pasó a controlarme. Y probablemente nunca hubiera podido librarme de esa adicción de no haber sido por mis amigos. Ellos me ayudaron cuando lo descubrieron, no fue fácil y me tomó varios años poder superarlo, pero llegó el día en que ya no lo necesité… aprendí a manejar los problemas de otra forma… y eso me inspiró un muy agradable sentimiento de seguridad serenidad.

Neville se abrazó el torso y nuevas lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Sabía que Remus intentaría hacer por él, lo que sus amigos habían hecho por Remus. El pensamiento lo ponía al borde del pánico. Y fue esa desesperación repentina lo que le demostró de manera patente que él también era un adicto. El miedo y el disgusto de sí mismo lo ahogaron. ¡Necesitaba la navaja otra vez!

—Permitime que te ayude. —susurró Remus— Permitime que te aliviane la carga.

Neville asintió o quizá sólo fue una sacudida nerviosa. Pero cuando Remus intentó abrazarlo una vez más lo rechazó. Los ojos ámbar del licántropo se inundaron de compasión y comprensión, lo invitó sin palabras a que lo siguiera, luego retrocedió y salió del baño.

oOo

Harry estaba trabajando aplicadamente en la tarea. En una oportunidad le había preguntado a Silas qué sentido tenía que estudiara tanto si Silas ya sabía todo. Silas le había contestado que él no podía estar saliendo a cada rato y que era necesario que Harry también aprendiera las cosas. A Harry le pareció un argumento razonable. Había preguntado más que nada por curiosidad, no por pereza.

Neville y Severus estaban abajo en la lección de meditación. Harry ya había redactado más de la mitad del deber de Transfiguración. Oyó un golpeteo en la ventana y alzó la cabeza sonriendo, supuso que sería otra carta de su padrino. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió. Pero el magnífico búho real que ingresó al cuarto, no parecía ser el tipo de mensajero que hubiese elegido Sirius.

Silas sospechó de inmediato quién podía ser el remitente y se puso en acción sin perder un segundo. Indujo el sueño en los _alter_ y con delicadeza desplazó a Harry del control, al tiempo que le absorbía la memoria de ese último minuto.

El pájaro se había posado sobre el respaldo de la silla y le tendió la pata. Silas desató la carta. Antes de desenrollarla usó unos cuantos encantamientos, quedó conforme con el resultado. El búho dejó oír un arrullo, no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse.

—Volvé a la medianoche. Para entonces voy a tener la respuesta.

Si era lo que sospechaba iba a tener que redactarla muy cuidadosamente. El ave soltó otro arrullo y reemprendió el vuelo, desapareció apenas cruzó el marco de la ventana.

Silas tomó asiento y empezó a leer.

_Saludos, Potter._

_Me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes sobre vos este verano. Cierto cachorro de león incursionó en el nido de las serpientes y reveló algunas historias muy interesantes sobre la dinámica de la guarida de los leones. Y sumándole a eso la reprimenda que en su oportunidad recibí de tu parte por mi supuesta falta de astucia… no pude evitar que se me despertara una intensa curiosidad._

_Con esto no quiero decir que los sentimientos de animosidad que siempre me has inspirado hayan disminuido. Pero me pareció que podría llegar a ser productivo lograr establecer una tregua, de carácter temporario aunque más no fuera. A mí podría llegar a servirme para obtener nueva información y, naturalmente, a vos también podría resultarte útil obtener información sobre la fuente indiscreta de tu entorno y sobre mi estimado padre._

_Apenas haya recibido una palabra de aprobación de tu parte podríamos empezar formalmente con las negociaciones._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_El príncipe serpiente_

—Sinceramente taimado y viperino. —bufó Silas. Pero a continuación una sonrisa sedosa se le dibujó en los labios.

La oferta de Malfoy le suscitaba mucha intriga y la idea de iniciar una esgrima de ingenio y agudeza con el Slytherin sangrepura lo entusiasmaba, especialmente porque sabía que se encontraba en posición ventajosa. Había sido divertido jugar con el Príncipe de Slytherin. Recordaba la expresión de su rostro las últimas veces que habían mantenido un duelo verbal, haber conseguido eso era deliciosamente satisfactorio.

Era consciente de que se trataba de un juego peligroso, que podía perder la posición de control de manera repentina, pero eso lo hacía mucho más excitante. Silas se sabía astuto e inteligente, confiaba en que podía replegarse a tiempo y salir indemne si en el futuro el control amenazaba con escapársele de las manos.

Y habría estado mintiéndose a sí mismo, algo muy impropio de un Slytherin, si se hubiera negado a admitir que le interesaba conocer la identidad del espía en Gryffindor. Él y los otros estarían en peligro si había un informante en la torre. Por supuesto que habría podido descubrir al soplón sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de Malfoy, pero si Malfoy estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego quizá pudiera sacar algunas ventajas adicionales.

Ya decidido se puso a redactar la respuesta.

_Mi queridísimo príncipe Serpentine:_

_No puedo decir que me haya sorprendido una tal proposición. Ya hace algún tiempo que estaba esperando algo por el estilo. Tampoco me asombra que exista un informante en la torre. Digamos que respecto de eso estamos iguales, como en muchas otras cosas. Pero sí siento curiosidad de saber de qué fue de lo que te enteraste, debe de haber sido bastante impactante para que te impulsara a escribirme una carta diplomática, bien redactada y de tono conciliador. Creo que merece una respuesta en esos mismos términos._

_Mientras mantengas los mensajes libres de toda magia y de insultos ruines tendrás en mí a un asociado dispuesto a intercambiar correspondencia. Eso sí, preferiría que me enviaras tus mensajes a medianoche, le agrega al contacto epistolar una tinte melodramático, tengo cierta afición por el drama._

_Ah y otra cosa, si llegara en algún momento a descubrir que me has estado jugando sucio, puedo asegurarte que me cobraré venganza y provocar mi ira es algo que terminarías lamentando durante toda tu vida… o lo que te quede de ella._

_Pero dejemos de lado los cumplidos, mi príncipe, y pasemos a temas más sabrosos. Insinuaste que poseías información jugosa sobre tu honorable padre. Por favor, ten a bien compartirla conmigo. Estoy preparado, sea a felicitarte, sea a consolarte, según juzgue apropiado de acuerdo a la circunstancia. Y en referencia al interés en la política interna de La Casa de los Leones que mencionaste, te rogaría que fueras más preciso, estoy dispuesto a compartir con vos cualquier secreto que sirva para mitigar tu curiosidad. Pero si tu real interés estriba en mí, vas a tener que disculparme si mis respuestas son algo evasivas. No obstante, si conozco la respuesta, procuraré contestar a todas tus preguntas de la mejor manera que vos te merecés. Sólo hará falta que seas un poco más específico, mi señor dragón, y yo humildemente haré todo lo posible para satisfacer tus deseos._

_Tuyo,_

_El de las muchas caras_

—Esto va a ser muy entretenido. —ronroneó Silas relamiéndose con anticipación.

oOo

Harry parpadeó y miró la hoja del deber. Quizá era conveniente que continuara más tarde puesto que aparentemente había estado navegando en alguna ensoñación diurna. Cuando lo estaba enrollando sintió una picazón en el cuello que se iba incrementando. Bizqueó un poco los ojos concentrándose en la sensación: dolor emocional que se originaba en Neville y Remus. Salió corriendo de la habitación. Encontró al profesor y a su amigo hablando en voz baja en la sala de estar. Neville pareció sentirse aliviado cuando lo vio entrar, pero Harry percibió que el alivio estaba contaminado con vergüenza. Remus se puso contento cuando notó su presencia, pero en él también había rastros de emociones oscuras.

—Hola, Remus. —saludó Harry animoso, había decidido que hacer preguntas sobre la tensión en el ambiente sólo empeoraría las cosas. Se le acercó y lo abrazó. —¿Cómo está Sirius?

Remus le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. —Mejor, pero va a pasar algún tiempo antes de que regrese.

—Yo lo que quiero es que se ponga bien. Recibí su carta pero hasta ahora no tuve oportunidad de contestarle bien extensamente como quisiera. —se volvió hacia Neville— ¿Me ayudás a escribirla? Un momento… ¿vos no tenías lección? ¿Dónde está Severus?

—Salió hace un rato, dijo que tenía algo que hacer pero que no demoraría.

—¿Por qué no aprovechan para ir a escribir la carta? —sugirió Remus— No creo que Severus les deje mucho tiempo libre entre una lección y la otra.

—¡Gracias, Remus! —exclamó Harry y agarró a Neville de la mano— Vení, Nev, vamos a escribirle. Y tenemos que pensar en una broma también. Quizá podamos convencer a Omi de que nos ayude. Él seguro que nos puede orientar sobre lo que a Severus le puede resultar gracioso.

Los chicos salieron a toda prisa. Remus sonrió. Harry parecía estar llevándola bien. La sonrisa se le marchitó. ¿Sería realmente así? A Neville todavía le costaba aceptar el contacto físico afectuoso… ¿a Harry le pasaría lo mismo?

Remus sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Harry y Neville eran diferentes. Neville no había sido tratado con demasiado afecto, pero no había estado hambriento de contacto humano como Harry. Era razonable suponer que Harry seguía necesitando ese contacto a pesar de Lockhart. Remus suspiró. Más tarde hablaría del asunto con Severus para estar seguro.

oOo

Harry se puso a escribir la carta con la ayuda de Neville. Le contaron a Sirius el nuevo programa de actividades y todo lo que estaban aprendiendo. Harry estaba por poner lo de su condición pero la mano se le trabó. Suspiró. O Silas o Gabriel, o los dos, no estaban de acuerdo con que se lo informara. Frunció el ceño y decidió hacerles caso, pero hizo una nota mental para preguntarles más tarde. Pasó a contarle de la hora de actividades creativas que había tenido lugar afuera y sobre las habilidades de Neville para el dibujo. Neville se sonrojó al leerlo y Harry se echó a reír.

—Quiero poner algo sobre la broma. —dijo Harry— ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

—Eh… no sé…

Harry pudo percibir el nerviosismo y hasta un atisbo de miedo. —Nev, te aseguro que no va a ser nada malo. Lo ideal sería que se nos ocurra algo que también lo haga reír a Severus.

—¿Y cómo vas a poder hacer algo así? —preguntó Neville alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Cómo _vamos _a hacer algo así… —corrigió Harry— ¡Omi!

El elfo se materializó de inmediato. —¿Sí, joven Harry?

—Queremos jugarle una broma a Severus, pero nada que lo haga enojar o lo hiera… queremos que se ría con nosotros. ¿Tendrías alguna sugerencia?

—Humm… —masculló Omi reflexivo al tiempo que se frotaba la punta de una oreja. Pensó durante un momento y luego empezó a dar saltitos alegres y exclamó: —¡Ya sé!

Los chicos rieron y abrieron los ojos expectantes.

—¿Qué les parecería transformarse en pequeños amos? —preguntó el elfo.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Neville confundido.

—¡Es una idea genial! —vivó Harry aplaudiendo— No va a saber quien es quién… ¿Cómo lo hacemos, Omi?

—Todavía no sé… Omi tiene que pensar… ropas como las del amo del tamaño de los señores puedo conseguir…

—¡Sos lo más grande que hay! ¡Gracias, Omi!

—El joven Harry las merece. —dijo el elfo, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

—Harry, creo que no deberíamos… —empezó a decir Neville.

—Todo va salir bien mientras no nos burlemos de él. —lo tranquilizó Harry, agarró el diario, lo abrió y se puso a escribir. _Silas, ¿podés ayudarnos con la broma? ¿Se te ocurre algo para transformarnos en Snapes en miniatura?_

_Quizá…_ , contestó Silas, …_a lo mejor combinando polijugos con una poción de miniaturización, habría que ver las proporciones… tendrías que darme algo de tiempo para pensarlo… y preparar polijugos no es fácil y lleva tiempo…_

_Hermione la preparó en segundo año, ¿o no?_

_Sí, pero vos no sos Granger. _Harry podía imaginárselo alzando una comisura. _Podríamos comprarla, es posible que el elfo pueda ayudarnos con eso._

_Le voy a preguntar. Gracias, Sy._

Harry se volvió hacia Neville alzando una ceja.

—Parece que un plan se pone en marcha. —dijo Neville con renuencia.

Harry lanzó un _¡hurra!_ y llamó a Omi otra vez.

El elfo dijo que podía conseguir la poción, pero que iba a necesitar un par de días. Harry le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, que no había tanto apuro.

Severus regresó para la hora del almuerzo. Harry le dio a Remus la carta para Sirius, Remus prometió que se la llevaría. Después de comer, Remus se fue y ellos retomaron el programa habitual de las tardes.

Esa noche después de que Harry se durmió alrededor de las diez y media, Silas se levantó y fue a la biblioteca. Estuvo consultando libros sobre Encantamientos y Transfiguración, una hora después ya había reunido datos suficiente para la broma, eligió entonces un libro de Defensa y partió hacia la sala de duelos para practicar hechizos.

Poco después de medianoche volvió a la habitación. El búho real de Malfoy golpeteó en la ventana unos minutos más tarde. Silas lo dejó entrar y le ató a la pata la respuesta para Malfoy. Cuando el pájaro se hubo ido, Silas cerró la ventana y se fue a acostar.

oOo

La lechuza que traía la carta de Sirius lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Harry corrió con el mensaje a la habitación de Neville.

Neville gruñó un poco por el despertar intempestivo, pero un minuto después estaban sentados juntos en la cama leyendo.

_Hola pichón:_

_¡Gracias por la carta larga! Me encantó. Mi enhorabuena para Neville que se puede quedar una semana más. Vamos a tener que ir planeando muchas cosas divertidas para hacer todos juntos cuando yo vuelva. Moony habla maravillas de ustedes y lo que me contaste de la broma me llenó los ojos de lágrimas de emocionada alegría. ¡La nueva generación de Merodeadores entra en acción!_

_Pasando a otra cosa, estuve pensando un poco en eso de los estudios independientes que Snape les asignó para complementar los deberes de vacaciones. Les tiro una idea… ¿qué les parece empezar a practicar para llegar a ser animagi? ¡Y después podríamos salir todos juntos en manada! ¡Sería genial!_

_Sé que todavía son chicos… pero el estudio y la práctica les va a llevar muchos meses, años quizá… pero ni se imaginan lo divertido que es y a mí me salvó la vida más de una vez. Si terminan decidiéndose háganmelo saber, tengo un montón de libros que puedo prestarles._

_Cariños._

_Padfoot_

—Oh… _animagi… _—susurró Neville estremeciéndose y cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—Vos podés hacerlo, Neville. —lo animó Harry que podía adivinar las dudas en su amigo— Vos sos mucho más capaz de lo que pensás. ¡Y la idea de Sirius es estupenda! Creo que es lo que tenemos que elegir para los estudios independientes. ¡Estoy seguro de que vos vas a ser un tigre inmenso o algo así!

—Y vos vas a ser un gatito _[kitten]_ peludito y suavecito. —dijo Neville riendo— Pero mejor apurémonos o vamos a llegar tarde para el desayuno.

Harry también rió, se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando salió se chocó con Severus.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó y le sonrió a su mentor— ¿Estamos atrasados?

—Eso podría decirse. —contestó Severus con una mueca de desdén— Date prisa, todavía tenés cuatro minutos.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió Harry, le hizo la venia y retomó la carrera hacia su cuarto.

Severus bajó las escaleras reflexionando preocupado. Había estado unos minutos escuchándolos hablar a través de la puerta. Cuando estaba por entrar para reconvenirlos porque ya era tarde, se había quedado helado de golpe. Neville había hecho el comentario sobre el gatito. Y Harry no había reaccionado.

Apretó los labios. El lobo le había confiado cierta preocupación… y al parecer no había estado errado… era posible que Harry hubiera hecho a un lado la cuestión Kit-Lockhart… para no tener que enfrentarla. Iba a tener que confirmarlo… y quizá estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Rose.

oOo

—Hoy vamos a hablar sobre algo que quizá se nos quedó por el camino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry sentándose en el sillón, en realidad no estaba muy deseoso de seguir hablando de Rose y los Dursley, el cambio no le parecía mal.

—Lockhart. —respondió Severus estudiándolo atentamente con la mirada. Harry pestañeó extrañado. Severus lo presionó un poco más. —Sólo quería asegurarme de que no habías vuelto a tener malos sueños al respecto.

—Ah… —dijo Harry sonriendo— En realidad, respecto a eso está todo bien, ya lo superé.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio. —le aseguró Harry.

—Ya veo. ¿Te acordás de que te había dicho que incluso después de integrar a Kit te iba a llevar cierto tiempo superarlo?

—Eh… sí… —contestó Harry con desconcierto.

—Bueno… a mí me resulta extraño que lo hayas superado tan rápidamente. Incluso después de enfrentar a Lockhart… no creo que eso pueda explicar de tu parte tanta… eh… ecuanimidad.

—¡Basta! —gritó Gabriel y saltó poniéndose de pie.

Severus se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, el cambió repentino lo había sobresaltado, pero su rostro no había demostrado ni demostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto Snape?! ¿Teme que Harry haya resucitado a Kit? No pasó nada de eso, Harry lo superó. Por supuesto que sigue afectándolo en cierta forma no muy definida, pero ya superará eso también. ¿Para qué vuelve a traer a Lockhart sobre el tapete? ¿Cuál es el problema de que lo hayamos mandado al cuarto de los trastos? Siga con Rose, se supone que es con eso que tiene que ayudarlo ahora.

—Me temo que las cosas no son así. —respondió Severus muy calmo— Se supone, como Ud. lo expresa, que yo logre que Harry vuelva a ser una personalidad íntegra y fuerte. Mandar a Lockhart al trastero lo debilitará y terminará haciéndole más daño a largo plazo.

—¡Usted no puede obligarlo a que haga algo que le provoque sufrimiento! —bramó Gabriel— ¡Le estaría haciendo daño!

—Puedo animarlo y ayudarlo para que encuentre el modo de manejarlo. —contraargumentó Severus.

—¿Manejarlo? —repitió Gabriel con un bufido— Las cosas no son tan simples, Snape, y Ud. lo sabe. El daño que ese hijo de puta infligió no se puede categorizar y analizar fríamente para concluir luego que "bueno, ya está, ya pasó y a otra cosa". Toda esa mierda deja un rastro de cicatrices profundas. Y las cicatrices profundas nunca desaparecen por completo. Hasta ahora Harry viene curándose bien del daño psicológico que le causó ese gusano de Lockhart. Déjelo tranquilo y concéntrese en Rose.

—¿Y Ud. qué puede saber de lo que es mejor para Harry? —replicó Severus con una mueca de desdén— Ud. no lo sabe. Tapar el problema Lockhart es una nueva forma de huir y huir no es la solución, si lo fuera no estaríamos acá.

Los ojos de Gabriel ardieron de furia, pero de golpe se quedó como paralizado. Silas tomó el control, relajó el cuerpo, volvió a tomar asiento con elegancia y cruzó las piernas. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era una actitud defensiva y las descruzó.

—Severus. —saludó Silas con un breve gesto.

—Silas. —saludó Severus a su vez— ¿Viniste a prestarle tu apoyo al Gryffindor? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Así es. —respondió Silas con tono despreocupado— Es un suceso raro, pero a veces Gabriel tiene razón. Y tiene razón en esta circunstancia. No insistas en el punto.

—No. —dijo Severus con tono neutro pero definitivo.

—No. —repitió Silas. Y durante un instante procedió a estudiarse las uñas. Luego alzó la mirada para enfrentar a los ojos negros que lo estaban escrutando.

—No importa lo que Ud. piense. —dijo Silas con voz muy baja— Tratar de forzar a Harry a que enfrente el daño remanente que dejó ese… hijo de puta… no tendría ningún sentido. Ha sido puesto bajo llave y lejos de su consciencia. Sabe lo que pasó, pero sólo a grandes rasgos, los detalles se perdieron en una nebulosa para él. Y prácticamente no ha vuelto a pensar en eso. Cualquier intento en esa dirección que intentes chocará con frustrante fracaso. Es algo que ya no está a su alcance.

—Eso es inaceptable. —dijo Severus con tono helado.

—Tendrás que conformarte. —replicó Silas sin ceder un ápice. La mirada se le endureció repentinamente y adquirió un brillo feroz. Severus que hasta ese instante había estado conteniendo el enojo, cambió de repente de actitud. La ira reprimida se trastrocó en preocupación.

—Te doy mi palabra de que el problema no ha sido olvidado y será considerado.

Silas dibujó una sonrisa sedosa. —En última instancia no importa quién de nosotros sea el que enfrente el problema. Ésa es tu teoría respecto de Boy, lo estás tratando antes de intentar cualquier tipo de integración. No veo por qué debería ser distinto en este caso.

Severus no sabía qué decir. Había comprendido que había sido Silas el que había absorbido las heridas psicológicas dejadas por Kitten. Y era indudablemente cierto que sería totalmente inútil hablar de Lockhart con Harry. Harry debía concentrarse en Rose.

—Está bien. —dijo Severus— Comprendo ahora el desplazamiento que se produjo. Pero eso significa que, además de Harry, vos también vas a tener sesiones de terapia conmigo. —decretó.

Una mueca despectiva fue la respuesta de Silas.

—Tenés que aceptarlo, Silas. —dijo Severus perentorio— Como lo dijiste hace un momento, es necesario tratar a Boy antes de intentar la integración, lo mismo se aplica en tu caso. De lo contrario cuando te integres resultarías dañino para Harry.

—Yo puedo manejarlo. —dijo Silas con tono neutro aunque por dentro bullía de disgusto y furia.

Severus era consciente de que en ese momento no convenía argumentar más, las palabras sólo podrían empeorar la situación. Le tendió una mano. Silas se puso de pie alejándose.

—No digo que esté perfectamente bien, pero sé que puedo encarar la cuestión sin tu ayuda.

Severus retrajo la mano. —Tendremos dos sesiones por semana. Si te negaras a salir, me veré obligado a explicarle claramente la situación a Harry, la actitud que pretendés tomar es dañina para Harry y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Los ojos de Silas fulguraban de rabia y había apretado los puños. No agregó nada más y se fue echando humo.

Severus no trató de detenerlo. Suspiró exhausto y se masajeó las sienes. Varias cosas se explicaban ahora. La violenta reacción de Silas a la "traición" y sus muy tibias objeciones a la escapada con Sirius.

Iba a tener que medir cada paso con mucho cuidado. Curar a un Slytherin iba a ser muchísimo más difícil. Las mentes de los Slytherin eran enmarañadas como junglas impenetrables. Innumerables obstáculos se interpondrían, llegar a la raíz del problema sería una tarea titánica y cuanto más grave fuera el trauma tanto más complejo sería encontrarle solución.

_¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que empiezo a pensar que estoy haciendo progresos con este chico… me doy vuelta y noto que sigo en el principio?_

oOo

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_, escribió Harry. Estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el diario abierto sobre la falda. Todavía no eran las nueve y media y no se acordaba prácticamente nada de la sesión.

_Nada_, contestó Silas. _Teníamos algunas cosas que conversar._

_Sy, ¿está todo bien?_, preguntó Harry nervioso.

_Está todo bien, Harry_, contestó Gabriel. _Confiá en lo que digo._

_Pero no en lo que yo digo, ¿es eso lo que quisiste decir?_, escribió Silas sarcástico.

_Haya paz_, abogó Harry riendo. _Yo confío en los dos. Y portate bien, Gabe. Sy, ¿se te ocurrió algo sobre la broma?_

_No_, contestó Silas. Había perdido todo interés en la broma después de la discusión con el hijo de puta de Snape.

_Ah… creo que le voy a escribir a Sirius, él seguro que me aporta alguna idea._

Gabriel se había dado cuenta de que Silas necesitaba un poco de espacio y decidió que él se ocuparía solo de atender a Harry.

_Bien pensado, reírnos mucho nos va a venir bien a todos y a Sirius le va a encantar que lo incluyamos_, lo animó.

Silas se lo agradeció tácitamente y fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Gabriel siguió charlando con Harry durante un rato hasta que Harry le dijo que iba a cortar porque tenía que escribir la carta y terminar la tarea.

Gabriel se sentó en el sofá de la sala de las Almas y fijó los ojos en la puerta de Silas. Él ya sabía que había sido Silas el que había absorbido todo lo negativo después de la confrontación con Lockhart. Él había sido testigo de todo.

_La semana posterior a la visita a St. Mungo y el enfrentamiento con Lockhart fue quizá la más ajetreada que hubieran tenido hasta ese momento. Todos estaban muy cansados y sumamente irritables._

_Gabriel salió de su habitación y se encontró a Silas sentado en el sofá, tenía la mirada lejana, como perdida en una ignota distancia. Cuando los _alter_ querían prestar atención a lo que ocurría afuera, salían a la sala. Desde los cuartos se les hacía más difícil. Silas era el que menos tiempo pasaba en su habitación, su trabajo requería que estuviera casi siempre alerta, controlando y preparado para suscitar consejos —u órdenes— si llegaba a ser preciso. _

_Gabriel había venido a consultarle qué podían hacer respecto del estrés interno que los oprimía. Pero al verle el rostro tan extenuado, lo primero que le dijo fue que necesitaba descansar. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar más, Silas se puso rígido de repente y un resplandor rojo purpúreo lo rodeó, la espalda se le arqueó y de la boca le brotó un grito estrangulado. Gabriel no sabía qué hacer, le recordó la ocasión cuando Harry había rechazado el pársel, pero esa vez había sido algo distinto, como un relámpago._

_No duró mucho, el resplandor se desvaneció unos segundos después. Silas se desplomó hacia un lado, soltó otro sonido ahogado, encogió las piernas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Gabriel estiró una mano y se la posó sobre un hombro. Silas reaccionó con brusquedad y se la sacó de encima con un gesto violento._

—_¡No me toques! —le espetó con una voz áspera y quebrada que Gabriel no le había oído nunca._

—_¿Qué pasó? —inquirió con preocupación pero también un poco molesto._

_Silas sabía lo tozudo que era el Gryffindor, no iba a soportar que lo abrumara más de lo que ya estaba, optó por la vía sensata y contestó: —Harry decidió que no estaba para manejar el asunto Lockhart por el momento y lo empujó a un lado. Me lo pasó a mí. Ahora con tu permiso… _

_Gabriel lo observó entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Unos segundos después oyó gritos de rabia y ruido de cosas que se rompían. El proceso destructivo se prolongó más de una hora. Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio se acercó a la puerta, iba a golpear y le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que el puño hiciera contacto contra la madera, desde adentro le llegaron a los oídos, sordos gemidos de llanto._

Gabriel no había sabido qué hacer entonces, lo había dejado tranquilo y no había vuelto a mencionar la cuestión. Y cuando Harry integró a Rose, Gabriel llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor que Silas fuera el que cargara con las consecuencias del asunto Lockhart, Harry no habría podido manejar las dos cosas.

Por eso había reaccionado airado cuando Snape había mencionado el asunto. El equilibrio ya era muy inestable como estaban las cosas. Por eso había salido intempestivamente a defender a Harry y Silas. ¡¿Qué se metía Snape a hurguetear?! Pero más tarde se había puesto a reflexionar ya más calmo. ¿Y si Snape tenía razón? Porque Silas en algún momento iba a tener que afrontar la cuestión, no podía taparla indefinidamente.

Suspiró. Por el momento y hasta que Silas se sintiera mejor él lo sustituiría en las labores de control.

oOo

—¿No te da la impresión de que los árboles te están como observando, Severus? —preguntó Harry. Estaban mirando el dibujo que Neville había finalmente concluido después de tres días de trabajo. —Es un poco perturbador pero cautivador al mismo tiempo.

Severus siguió estudiando la obra con ojos críticos. Los detalles habían sido bien cuidados y las sombras bien aplicadas. Y sí era cierto que el grupo de árboles daba la impresión de poseer un par de ojos grandes y penetrantes si se los observaba con atención. —Harry tiene razón, esto es muy bueno. —sentenció finalmente devolviéndole la hoja a Neville.

—El cielo no me quedó del todo bien y el pasto luce demasiado estático. —murmuró Neville sonrojándose.

—La perfección está sobrevalorada. —dijo Severus— Si todo hubiera quedado perfecto los potenciales observadores reconocerían que es realista y que está bien logrado, pero perderían interés enseguida. Son las imperfecciones las que suscitan fascinación. Sé de grandes artistas que se pasaron buena parte de la vida perfeccionando sus imperfecciones.

—Lo que está tratando de decirte, Nev, es que es muy bueno y que nos gusta. Vos siempre estás desmereciendo todo lo que hacés. —dijo Harry y le dio un abrazo— Realmente, Nev, no es un imposible que a los otros les guste lo que hacés.

—No se me desmaye en el patio, Longbottom. —dijo Severus con humor, los ojos de Neville se habían desorbitado de asombro por los elogios. —Vamos, entremos a cenar antes de que Omi haga algo drástico.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del comedor, Neville recuperó la voz. —Yo creo que vos mejoraste mucho tocando, Harry. Parece mentira que hayas avanzado tanto en tan solo un año.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Harry sonriendo complacido al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Neville. —Me encanta tocar, siento que me trasporta a un lugar maravilloso.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que querés decir. —dijo Neville sonriéndole a su vez.

—A vos, Severus, ¿te pasa algo parecido con las pociones? —preguntó Harry.

—No exactamente. —contestó Severus desplegando una servilleta y depositándola sobre la falda. —Las pociones requieren mucha atención, no me puedo dar el lujo de que la mente me transporte a lugares idílicos. Pero para mi es una actividad que me distiende y me renueva.

—La cena, amo, señores… —anunció el elfo.

—Gracias, Omi. —respondió Severus.

—Humm… qué rico… como siempre… —dijo Harry y preguntó: —¿Podría quizá ayudarte a cocinar mañana?

—¡Oh, no, joven Harry! Yo no necesito ayuda en la cocina.

Severus notó la expresión decepcionada de Harry y decidió intervenir. —No quiso sugerir que necesitaras ayuda, Omi. A Harry le gusta cocinar tanto como a vos. Y hasta podrían intercambiar recetas.

—En ese caso, será un placer tenerlo a mi lado, joven Harry. —dijo Omi aunque con una nota de renuencia. Los chicos se echaron a reír. Severus, no. Pero sonrió complacido para sus adentros.

oOo

Esa noche, Silas estuvo leyendo más de una hora en la biblioteca. Y luego subió a practicar hechizos en la sala de duelos. A medianoche no había llegado ninguna respuesta de Malfoy.

oOo


	24. Juegos y bromas

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Juegos y bromas**

Harry tomó asiento en el sofá para la sesión de terapia matinal. El desayuno había sido particularmente opíparo y le estaba dando un poco de sueño. Lo que lo volvía menos reservado.

—Comprendo que mis parientes se sentían incómodos con mis habilidades mágicas y les tenían miedo. —dijo con expresión reflexiva— Incluso he podido llegar a entender y a aceptar la posible envidia que sentía mi tía. Pero yo sigo siendo yo. Quiero decir… una persona que quería tenerles afecto, una persona a la que le importaba lo que ellos pensaban. Y yo me esforzaba mucho tratando de que fueran felices, tratando de que sus vidas fueran mejores. No puedo concebir que no llegaran a darse cuenta en algún momento. Yo soy un chico… y era por entonces un nenito… sinceramente no puedo entenderlo…

Harry se puso a llorar.

—No es tan simple. —dijo Severus tratando de que su voz sonara desprovista de emoción, lo cual no le resultaba fácil. —Aunque hubieran tenido la capacidad de darse cuenta de que eras un chico que necesitaba ayuda, habrían rechazado el concepto violentamente, porque aceptar eso habría significado admitir que todo lo que habían hecho estaba mal, era horrible y despreciable. No podían aceptar esa verdad, porque eso los habría signado como monstruos. Y no podían reconocerse monstruos.

—Eso no es justo… —dijo Harry enderezando la postura y secándose las lágrimas con la manga. Severus notó con satisfacción que por primera vez había un brillo de enojo en la mirada. —¡Yo no quiero que me odien! ¡Quiero que todos me acepten! ¡Incluidos ellos!

La ráfaga de ira no duró más que un momento y en su lugar dejó pena. —No quiero que ellos puedan volver a hacerme daño, pero no puedo evitar sentir el deseo de que ellos me hubieran amado y que nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado. Me da mucha rabia que me trataran tan injustamente, pero sigo sintiendo que ellos siguen siendo… familia. Que yo pertenezco con ellos. Es muy difícil tratar de superar eso.

—Bien que lo sé.

Severus ya no pudo contenerse más, fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá y lo rodeó con un brazo. —Pero vos no pertenecés con ellos Harry. Eso es algo que tenés que repetirte constantemente. Ellos actuaron mal. Son malas personas. Y sin duda eso te causa mucho pesar porque son tu familia, pero es la verdad. Vos no te merecías su maldad. Quisiera que trates de concentrar tu atención en las buenas cosas que hiciste y en las personas que te quieren. Y otra cosa importante, vos no le pertenecés a nadie excepto a vos mismo. Aunque sí le debés consideración a los que te quieren.

Harry lo miró, le sonrió y se recostó contra él. Era algo muy raro que Severus le brindara consuelo mediante el contacto físico y quería sacarle el mayor jugo posible. —Realmente ayuda tenerlos, a Neville y a vos a mi lado. Es muy reconfortante comprobar que hay quienes realmente me quieren. Me asombra que pueda ser real. —admitió con una mirada culpable.

—Eso me recuerda… —empezó a decir Severus, lo soltó, se puso de pie y volvió a su asiento— Tu empatía es muy poderosa y las emociones de Longbottom te afectan profundamente. Veo cuánto te esforzás haciendo todo lo posible para que no se deprima, incluso si eso implica actuar mucho más animoso y jovial de lo que realmente te sentís.

—¿Y eso está mal?

—En cierta forma. —dijo Severus, se reclinó en su silla, juntó las manos como en actitud de rezo y se las llevó a los labios. —Longbottom está convencido de que sos su amigo. Pero podría empezar a tener dudas si vos persistís en ocultarle tus sentimientos y problemas. Los amigos confían los unos en los otros y comparten las cargas. Me consta que podés y sabés cómo levantarle el ánimo. Pero no caigas en la costumbre de disfrazar siempre tus emociones.

—Entiendo. —dijo Harry— Perdón.

—No tenés que disculparte. Todavía no se ha transformado en un problema y lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora porque lo querés. — dijo Severus restándole importancia a la cuestión— Me preocupa más el asunto de la empatía, en realidad. No había conocido ningún caso de una empatía tan poderosa como la tuya. Y temo que cuando estés rodeado de mucha gente no vayas a poder tolerarlo. Tenés que aprender a ponerle límites, a bloquearla… de lo contrario no vas a poder sobrevivir en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? —preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio.

—Voy a enseñarte Oclumencia. Un arte que permite ocultar las propias emociones habitualmente, pero que en tu caso servirá para modular tu empatía de modo de que las emociones de los que te rodean no terminen abrumándote.

—¿Ahora?

—No. —respondió Severus y sonrió— Este tiempo es para la terapia y sólo para eso. Emplearemos una de las horas libres después del almuerzo.

Harry gruñó contrariado, pero accedió resignado.

—Creo que ahora podemos pasar a hablar de tu primo. —dijo Severus.

oOo

Remus llegó cuando estaban por sentarse a almorzar. Les estuvo contando un poco sobre la playa en la que estaba Sirius y sobre las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Severus se mantuvo en silencio, aparte de algunos gruñidos desdeñosos ocasionales que se acompañaban con muecas afines. Los chicos no le prestaron ninguna atención, las anécdotas de Remus los hacían reír mucho. Cuando terminaron la comida, Harry le prometió a Severus que volvería una hora más tarde para la lección de Oclumencia y partió con Remus y Neville.

—Tengo algo para ustedes. —dijo Remus. Estaban en el cuarto de Harry que se había transformado en el virtual cuartel general de planificación y estrategia.

—¿Qué? ¿Sirius encontró una solución para el problema de la miniaturización? —preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

—Así es. —respondió Remus riendo— Y también les manda varios libros sobre cómo llegar a ser animagi y todos sus apuntes sobre el tema.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Neville interesado.

—¡Eso vendrá después! ¿Que tenemos que hacer para transformarnos en pequeños Snapes.

En ese momento apareció Omi con un pop. —Omi consiguió la polijugos, jóvenes señores. Hay suficiente para los dos.

—¡Más oportuno imposible, Omi, gracias!

El elfo le entregó los frascos y luego empezó a bailar dando saltitos de contento y riendo como un chico. Todos se rieron un buen rato y luego retomaron la elaboración del plan. Iban a tener que estudiarse el encantamiento que los reduciría de tamaño y tenían que decidir cuándo iban a poner en práctica la broma. Remus los ayudó todo lo que pudo. Harry tuvo que disculparse cuando se cumplió la hora y salió presuroso para la lección de Oclumencia. Remus invitó a Neville a dar juntos un paseo y Neville aceptó gustoso.

oOo

Cuando Harry entró en la salita, Severus ya estaba allí, parado de pie junto a la chimenea y con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Lo tomó como una mala señal. Cuando Severus recurría al licor, habían sido muy contadas las veces durante las sesiones, era porque las cosas iban a ponerse muy complicadas.

—Sentate. —le indicó Severus con un gesto.

Harry obedeció y lo miró expectante.

—La Oclumencia es un arte muy complejo y difícil. —comenzó Severus hablando lentamente, con ese tono melodioso y profundo que en Harry siempre inducía una total distensión. —En cierta forma es lo opuesto a la Meditación. Meditar implica abrirse completamente. La Oclumencia es el arte de cerrar la mente, de hacerla impenetrable. Cuando se medita uno absorbe todo lo que lo rodea y se libera de todo vestigio de individualidad. Uno se expande y se confunde con el medio y todos los patrones de pensamiento cesan por completo. La Oclumencia consiste en forzar la individualidad a lo más profundo dentro de uno y requiere luego que uno se concentre en una sola cosa hasta transformarla en un muro viviente que separe al mundo del ser interior. ¿Podés entenderlo, Harry?

—Sí. —respondió. Pero sentía como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

Severus se sintió satisfecho con el resultado. Lo necesitaba los más relajado posible. Tomó asiento en el sofá a su lado. —¿Confiás mí?

—Sí. —respondió Harry sin vacilar.

—Distendete. —dijo mirándolo a los ojos pesados de sueño.

Severus no tuvo ninguna dificultad para introducirse en su mente. Pensamientos serenos danzaban perezosos alrededor. Con cautela, Severus buscó recuerdos, no le costó encontrarlos. Había algunas barreras naturales pero Severus pudo franquearlas maniobrando con habilidad.

Miró alrededor y distinguió una puerta a cierta distancia. Presumió que sería la que llevaría a los otros _alter_. Quiso identificar recuerdos relacionados con el tío de Harry pero curiosamente había muy pocos. Infirió que las experiencias y recuerdos de los demás _alter_ estaban separados y que sólo podían alcanzarse con Legilimencia los del _alter_ en control. Era algo bueno. Particularmente si Dumbledore intentaba la técnica en el futuro. Al menos en parte Harry iba a estar protegido.

Severus se retiró con delicadeza de la mente de Harry y lo atrajo guiándolo dentro de la suya. Harry opuso resistencia, pero Severus lo calmó proyectándole seguridad y confianza. Ya en la mente de Severus, Harry giró la cabeza estudiando el entorno pero se cuidó muy bien de no tocar nada y no intentó sondear los recuerdos que cuales peces en un arroyo relampagueaban y destellaban a su alrededor.

Harry observó con asombro que repentinamente el arroyo empezaba a crecer, transformándose primero en un río y luego en un océano. Y ya no quedaba nada que le indicara que estaba en la mente de una persona, sólo agua ondulante. Se estremeció, no quería pensar lo que podría pasar si las aguas se encrespaban. Pero por el momento lo acunaban calmas. Luego recibió un empujón, no muy intenso, pero firme. Y se encontró de regreso en la salita. Parpadeó varias veces desorientado hasta que se fue ubicando. Primero fueron reestructurándose los colores, luego los sonidos y finalmente el tacto. Volvió a sentir el contacto de la ropa sobre la piel y el del sofá en que estaba sentado. Realmente era todo muy extraño, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para reaccionar del todo.

—¿Pudiste seguir lo que hice? —preguntó Severus mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Creo que sí. —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa que vos elijas. No necesariamente tiene que ser un elemento. Podemos probar varias cosas hasta que te decidas.

Severus bebió un sorbo del vaso.

Harry frunció el ceño aun más. —¿Pero cómo voy a hacer para ocluir y funcionar normalmente al mismo tiempo?

Severus sonrió con ojos divertidos. —Lo que elijas actuará meramente como un escudo. Una vez que lo levantes podés resguardarte detrás y seguir pensando normalmente. Por supuesto requiere un poco de práctica hasta que se vuelve algo automático que no requiera tu atención.

—Creo que entiendo, ¿qué tipo de escudo te parece que me vendría bien?

—Eso lo tendrás que decidir vos… puede ser un objeto… una flor, una snitch…

—El cielo. —dijo Harry— Siempre me fascinó el cielo y creo que ésa es una de las razones de que me guste tanto volar.

—El cielo es una buena alternativa. —aprobó Severus— ¿Qué tipo de cielo? Tenés que imaginártelo con minucioso detalle para que puedas concentrarte en él. ¿Hay nubes? ¿Se ve el sol? ¿Cuál es el tono exacto de azul? ¿Qué temperatura hace? ¿Sopla viento?

Harry gruñó. —Me parece que me lo estás haciendo más difícil a propósito.

—Te aseguro que no soy yo el que la complica, la materia es muy difícil de por sí. Ahora cerrá los ojos y empezá a construir tu cielo.

oOo

Horas más tarde y ya después de la cena, Severus y Neville estaban terminando la partida de ajedrez. Boy se había refugiado en un rincón del cuarto y cada tanto dejaba oír un gimoteo. Habían progresado un poco. Boy casi no había gritado ni rogado y el llanto manifiesto había sido reemplazado por los gimoteos ocasionales.

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo que habían previsto, Harry volvió a salir sin inconvenientes.

—Avanzamos lento pero seguro. — le dijo Severus. Neville le sonreía. —Ahora andá a descansar.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

Los dos estaban muy cansados. Mientras Neville tomaba un largo baño relajante, Harry aprovechó para contestarle a Ron que le había escrito contándole varias cosas. Cuando Neville finalmente dejó el baño libre él también fue a tomar un largo baño para distenderse.

oOo

Cuando volvió del baño, sintiéndose cálido y muy relajado se encontró a Neville sentado en la cama esperándolo.

—Te ves mejor. —le dijo.

—Estuve charlando con Remus. —dijo sonrojándose— Él también tenía la costumbre de cortarse.

—Me alegra que esté ayudándote. —dijo Harry y lo abrazó. Ya se había dado cuenta de que él era el único que podía abrazarlo sin que Neville se pusiera tenso. —Severus me está ayudando con los recuerdos de cuando vivía con los Dursley… es muy duro.

—¿Querés contarme? —aventuró Neville tentativamente.

Y Harry empezó a contarle algunas cosas sobre Rose, pero sin entrar en demasiados detalles porque no quería que se trastornara. Y realmente le hizo bien confiarse con alguien de su edad. Lo hacía sentirse más fuerte.

—¡Oh, Harry! —se lamentó Neville y lo abrazó— ¡Siento tanto que te hicieran esas cosas! ¡Qué hijos de puta!

—Severus opina igual. —dijo Harry riendo.

—¿Y vos vas a estar bien?

—Creo que sí. —contestó Harry bostezando— Ahora te tengo a vos, a Severus, a Remus y a Sirius. Y todos me cuidan.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió Neville abrazándolo— Te quiero, Harry.

—Yo también te quiero, Neville. Buenas noches.

oOo

Silas salió de la biblioteca y regresó al cuarto. Todos en la casa dormían. Era su hora preferida. Lo hacía sentir tan bien poder salir y estirarse. Y esa noche estaba incluso de mejor humor porque había recibido carta de Malfoy.

—Volvé mañana por la respuesta. —le había ordenado al búho real. El ave había ululado como con enfado y había partido.

_Estimado Potter:_

_¡Qué interesante! ¿Así que vas a contestar mis preguntas? Muy bien, aquí van: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente entre vos y ese imbécil incompetente de Quirrell? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en verdad en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Y qué ocurrió a finales del año pasado? Sé que vos tuviste que ver con las tres cosas. ¿Te placería arrojar algo de luz sobre esos misterios? Pero, por supuesto, ya me habías advertido que podías ser muy evasivo sobre cuestiones que te implicaran demasiado directamente… quizá convenga que te plantee otras preguntas adicionales sobre tópicos menos sensibles._

_¿Es cierto que por pedido de Dumbledore, su padre le ordenó al Weasel en primer año que se hiciera amigo tuyo? ¿Es cierto que tu amiguita nacida de muggles ha estado reportándole de manera periódica y continua información sobre vos al director? ¿Se los instruyó específicamente para que te mantuvieran conforme y evitaran que te hicieras otros amigos, incluso de tu propia Casa, para que eso no socavara el control que Dumbledore ejerce sobre vos?_

_Bueno, creo que por el momento es suficiente. Y aunque le pongas freno a tu labia y me escatimes información, que no te quepa duda de que terminaré por averiguar la verdad. Pero presumo que siquiera algunas respuestas me proporcionarás. Y como muestra de mi buena fe procedo a continuación a revelarte ciertas cosas que pueden interesarte._

_Viejos amigos de mi padre le informaron que hubo otra perturbación en la seguridad de la cárcel de Azkaban. Parece que el ejemplo de Black inspiró a otro… que también logró escaparse. No dispongo por el momento datos sobre la identidad del prófugo… pero sí detalles sobre cómo lo consiguió. Habría fingido su propia muerte y cuando tiraron el "cadáver" al mar logró fugarse. Fascinante, ¿verdad? Dos fugas en menos de un año de una cárcel de la que supuestamente nadie puede escapar. Una demostración más de que nada es imposible._

_Tuyo,_

_Serpentine_

_P.D.: Gracias por el apelativo, Potter. Creo que voy a adoptarlo. Bien hallado y muy apropiado._

Silas volvió a leerla para asegurarse de captar todas las insinuaciones implícitas. ¿Así que nada es imposible? ¿Incluso un Slytherin poniéndose en contra del Señor Oscuro? ¿Acaso Draco estaba sugiriendo que sus alianzas actuales no lo satisfacían del todo? Silas desconocía cómo había sido la vida de Draco mientras crecía y cómo era cuando no estaba en la escuela. Y las máscaras son muy útiles cuando de ocultar cosas se trata. ¿Cuánto habría de mera actuación en el comportamiento que Draco desplegaba en Hogwarts? ¿Era algo que le interesara descubrir?

Sí.

¿Por qué? Era divertido jugar con el Slytherin desde una posición de ventaja. Y era agradable poder conversar con alguien que no abrigara expectativas o preconceptos. Le había insinuado que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas y Draco había mordido el anzuelo. Y se había mostrado a entablar un intercambio que podía tener consecuencias inciertas. No se conocían, no se caían bien uno al otro. Y era justamente eso lo que lo tentaba.

Se trataba de un juego riesgoso y apasionante. Un ejercicio de astucia y manipulación. Lo hacía sentir libre y le permitía siquiera por momentos olvidarse de cosas más complejas y difíciles de la vida. Así fue que Silas se sentó al escritorio y empezó a elaborar su respuesta. Iba a jugar a hacerse el difícil. Suministrando la información muy dosificada, prometiendo dar más para así obtener más a cambio.

Le contó una versión bastante expurgada de lo ocurrido en primer año. Naturalmente que no mencionó el Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples. Pero sí le dijo que él y los otros dos habían podido descubrir el misterio del paquete que había estado guardado en la bóveda de Gringotts. Cuando llegó a la parte del enfrentamiento con Quirrell no mencionó a Demon por supuesto, le contó la mentira de Dumbledore. Que había sido el amor de su madre el que había reducido a polvo a Quirrell, el poseído. Tampoco se molestó en aclararle por quién estaba poseído. Si Draco no podía deducirlo por su cuenta, no merecía que se lo dijera.

Y con respecto a las preguntas sobre Ron y Hermione… no contestó nada. Tenía serias dudas de que las especulaciones fueran ciertas. Esos dos no le caían bien, pero a Harry sí. No podía traicionarlos sin crear un serio conflicto con su anfitrión… a menos que pudiera reunir pruebas contra ellos de mucho mayor peso que la información de segunda mano provista por un Slytherin en el que no confiaba. No mencionó nada, por lo tanto. El silencio puede ser también elocuente, que Draco sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Pensó durante unos momentos antes de firmar, finalmente se decidió y escribió: _Shadow_ [sombra].

oOo

La mañana del sábado 28 de junio prometía ser muy soleada y agradable. El sábado era el único día que los chicos disponían libre. Así lo había decretado Severus que consideraba que dos días libres a la semana eran demasiados.

Severus suponía que iba a desayunar solo, presumiendo que sus huéspedes optarían por dormir hasta más tarde. Grande fue sorpresa cuando al entrar al comedor se encontró con dos réplicas iguales de sí mismo, aunque de menor tamaño, ya sentadas a la mesa.

Su asombro fue en aumento cuando ambas cabezas se voltearon a mirarlo. Los rostros reproducían con fiel exactitud la expresión desdeñosa tan característica de él, la misma que solía _practicar_ frente al espejo.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —demandó con la más negra e intimidatoria de sus miradas. Seguramente Longbottom no tardaría en delatarse.

Sin embargo, fueron muy pobres las reacciones que obtuvo. Uno de ellos había permanecido imperturbable, el otro apenas si había fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

—Buenos días, profesor. —saludó el de la derecha, era el que había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Le placería unírsenos para el desayuno? —invitó el otro señalando con un gesto lánguido de la mano el plato ya servido ubicado en el lugar libre de la cabecera.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas, ¿¡cómo tenían el descaro de usar su voz y sus gestos en su contra?! ¿¡Qué significaba todo eso?! Se había quedado inmóvil junto a la puerta, no podía concebir tamaña insolencia.

—¿Debería sacarle puntos por desperdiciar una comida tan nutritiva y apetitosa? —preguntó el de la izquierda con sorna.

Severus lo taladró con ojos furibundos, ése tenía que ser Harry, Longbottom jamás se hubiese atrevido a decirle algo así. De todas formas no podía quedarse toda la mañana parado donde estaba, fue a ocupar su asiento.

—No se inquiete, profesor. El cambio no es permanente. Pero me encantaría ponerme a preparar alguna poción, quien le dice, en una de esas mis habilidades se han incrementado… —dijo el otro. Severus empezó a dudar de su hipótesis inicial, eso tampoco sonaba como algo que Longbottom pudiera haber dicho.

—Va a necesitar mucho más que un cambio de apariencia para mejorar sus deplorables capacidades para las pociones. —replicó Severus con brusquedad. Luego se permitió alzar una comisura y agregó: —Aunque debo admitir que ha sabido elegir el mejor aspecto para alcanzar ese propósito.

—¿Qué otra cosa sugiere Ud. que haría falta? —inquirió el de la derecha con suficiencia.

—Un milagro. —respondió Severus con un bufido mezclado con risa.

No hubo respuestas en voz alta, uno se limitó a alzar una ceja, el otro no disimuló un visaje despreciativo.

Se pusieron a comer. El desayuno transcurrió con intercambios similares. Severus seguía sin estar seguro de quién era quién. Se transformó en algo gracioso, ridículo, pero divertido también. Y a Severus siempre le habían gustado los desafíos. Y disponía de tiempo para adivinar.

Los chicos lo siguieron durante toda la mañana, excepto cuando se escapaban durante breves intervalos, seguramente para restaurar el efecto de las pociones. Incluso se animaron a bajar con él al sótano. Severus sonrió para sus adentros, no tardaría mucho en resolver el enigma, ¡nadie podía ser peor que Longbottom en Pociones! Sin embargo, los chicos se manejaron con prudencia y sagacidad, se limitaron a asistirlo preparando y acondicionando algunos ingredientes. Severus pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que apelar a otro recurso.

—¡Potter! —bramó de repente.

No resultó como él esperaba. Los dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo y lo miraron, con inocentes expresiones expectantes durante unos segundos que se fueron contaminando con sonrisas sobradoras un momento después. Eran muy conscientes de que habían ganado otro round.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —gruñó impaciente, el juego se había prolongado más de tres horas— ¡Vayan ya mismo a recuperar el aspecto normal! —demandó.

—¿Ya se dio por vencido, profesor? ¿Tan pronto?

Severus apretó los labios y enfiló bufando hacia la escalera. Los chicos intercambiaron una sonrisa y fueron detrás de él siguiéndolo como pollitos a una gallina.

Cuando pasó por delante de la puerta del comedor fue encandilado por un resplandor repentino. Sacó de inmediato la varita para enfrentar al presunto atacante. Que no era otro que el lobo sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

—¡Vos fuiste el que los incitaste a esto! —aulló clavándole la punta de la varita en la barbilla.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría ser capaz de algo así? —preguntó Remus con voz dulce y sonrisa inocente— Y creo que es un gran cumplido que se tomaran tanto trabajo para emularte.

Su fastidio mermó un poco durante el almuerzo. Los chicos se habían cuidado de no delatarse cuando hablaban con él, pero habían cometido deslices en sus intercambios con Remus. ¿Así que estaban muy satisfechos de haber podido engañarlo? Sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a tramar el desquite.

—Harry, —dijo dirigiéndose al de la derecha— necesito conversar unas palabras con vos. En privado.

—¿Acaso no puede esperar hasta que hayamos terminado de comer? —intervino el de la izquierda. Remus tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa, el tono y las expresiones remedaban con sorprendente exactitud las de Severus

—Mal puede considerarse éste el momento más oportuno. —replicó desdeñoso el aludido.

—Me temo que no puede esperar. Iba a comunicártelo esta mañana pero tuve que postergarlo por todo este circo pueril que desplegaron. Ahora acompañame.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede estar seguro de que soy Harry? —argumentó el chico cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando una comisura.

—No dudes de mi habilidad, niño. —dijo con voz helada— Me di cuenta de quién era quién esta mañana apenas entré a desayunar. Les estuve siguiendo la corriente. Vení conmigo… ¡ya mismo!

Todo el humor se había esfumado del recinto. El pequeño Snape bajo ataque se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el estudio. Severus cerró la puerta y lo encaró sin demora.

—Habíamos estado conversando sobre lo que harías el próximo verano. Hoy recibí una respuesta afirmativa a la solicitud que habías enviado. Felicitaciones. Yo te voy a asistir en todo lo que sea necesario comprar.

—Gracias, señor. —contestó el pequeño Snape con incertidumbre en los ojos.

—Sé cuántas esperanzas habías depositado en esto y me complace mucho que las cosas se hayan dado tan bien. Dentro de cinco minutos se vence el plazo para la aceptación, así que hay que hacerlo ya mismo. Y supongo que estarás ansioso de ir a comunicarles la novedad a tu amigo y al lobo mugriento.

Severus sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo, lo desenrolló un poco y se lo entregó. En el parte inferior había un espacio en blanco para que estampara la firma. Severus se encaminó hasta el escritorio. El pequeño Snape se había quedado como petrificado en el mismo lugar, manifiestamente confundido.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —lo urgió Severus— ¡El tiempo apremia! ¡Vení a firmarlo!

El chico reaccionó y salió corriendo y gritando. —¡Harry!

Severus sonrió y lo siguió.

—¡Harry! —gritó Neville frenético entrando al comedor— ¡Rápido, tenés que firmar esto o el plazo de aceptación se va a vencer!

Remus había fruncido el ceño y Harry se había puesto de pie.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—¡El contrato de verano! —gritó Neville histérico y empezó a farfullar una explicación. Pero ya era tarde, ante sus ojos espantados el rollo se disolvió en sus manos transformándose en una pequeña nube de humo.

—Borre esa expresión de mi cara, Longbottom. —dijo Snape, estaba parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho— Es muy poco digna. El juego se terminó. Yo gané.

—¿Quiere decir que esto no fue más que un truco para engañarme? —demandó Neville.

—Naturalmente. —respondió Severus alzando una comisura.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —exclamó Neville con gran alivio y se desplomó en su silla.

Todos se echaron a reír. Incluso Severus.

oOo

Todos quedaron muy contentos por como había resultado lo de la broma. Remus se había llevado a revelar las fotos que Omi disimuladamente había estado tomando durante toda la mañana. Harry estaba ansioso por verlas.

Se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar en el otro plan que había estado urdiendo con Remus. Dos sábados más adelante pensaban llevar — sin prevenirlo— a Neville al pueblo para comprarle ropas muggle.

En ese momento el pergamino de Ron entró en actividad.

_Harry, cumpa… ¿estás ahí?_

_Sí, Ron. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?_

_Sí, esa broma que le hiciste a Sirius es genial. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

Harry le había contado lo de la broma, pero obviamente no había podido decirle que se la habían jugado a Severus. _Secreto mío_, escribió enigmático. Supuso que Ron se iba a irritar con la respuesta, pero no fue así.

_Oh, bueno… si no querés decirme no importa. Porque se lo conté a los mellizos y ellos se pusieron a especular enseguida. Así que ya me hice una buena idea del posible procedimiento. Te mandan saludos y me pidieron que te diga que están muy contentos de que la estés pasando bien._

_Mandales saludos y gracias de mi parte. _Escribió Harry sonriendo.

_Si sacaste fotos, más adelante quiero verlas._

_Veré qué puedo hacer. Buenas noches, Ron. Mañana hablamos de nuevo._

_Buenas noches, Harry._

Había sido un día muy bueno. Enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

oOo

Transcurrió una semana normal, sin sobresaltos. Los dos habían completado los deberes de vacaciones y Severus había aprobado el proyecto de estudios independientes. Habían empezado a estudiar sobre la transformación animagus.

Pero el martes cuando Harry entró en la salita después del desayuno para la sesión de terapia su mentor dijo con calma pero también con determinación: —Necesito hablar con Silas. Teníamos un acuerdo que él no cumplió. Si vos no tenés inconveniente, quisiera suspender la sesión de hoy para arreglar las cosas con él.

Harry frunció el ceño pero accedió. Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerró los ojos y se distendió. Pasaron varios minutos. Volvió a abrirlos y se encogió de hombros. —No pasa nada, señor.

—Ya veo. —dijo Snape y adoptó una expresión grave— Hay algo que tengo que comunicarte, entonces.

Tal como Severus había esperado que ocurriera, Gabriel tomó el control de inmediato. Lo miró con muy mala cara, se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta. Pero Severus la bloqueó con un movimiento de varita.

Gabriel dejó oír una maldición y volvió sobre sus pasos con la varita en alto. —Déjeme salir, Snape. Ud. ya sabe lo que pienso de esto. No es necesario. —dijo amenazador.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que es y de lo que no es necesario. Y esto lo es. —dijo Severus inflexible— Y también soy consciente de que las sesiones tal como las hemos encarado con Harry no van a servirle a Silas. Ud. mejor que nadie debería saber lo peligroso que es dejar que una situación peligrosa llegue al punto en que todo se pudre.

Gabriel no contestó de inmediato. Severus esperó. Sabía que estaban debatiendo internamente. Lo intrigaba la actitud celosamente protectora que Gabriel recientemente había desarrollado con respecto a Silas. Siempre había considerado que existía rivalidad o en el mejor de los casos tolerancia/indiferencia entre ellos. Pero últimamente se comportaban como aliados/amigos. Severus empezaba a sospechar que había algo de crítica importancia que era desconocido para él. Sin embargo no pudo continuar con sus reflexiones, Silas acababa de reemplazar a Gabriel.

Silas entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué es lo que quiere, Snape? —preguntó, no parecía tener intenciones de volver a sentarse. Quería mantener la mayor distancia que fuera posible. Trató de que no se le notara la inquietud que sentía, aunque temía que Snape ya hubiera dado cuenta. Irritación, desdén y enojo dominaban en su mente. —Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo. No tengo nada que hablar con Ud.

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —preguntó Snape con calma.

Silas no contestó. Se quedó mirándolo con expresión impasible, esperando. Consideraba que era el turno de Snape de mover. Él no iba a agregar nada más. Snape terminó por darse cuenta de cómo se planteaban las cosas.

—Está bien. Si Ud. no quiere que hablemos de Ud., entonces seré yo el que hable… de otro tema.

Snape se reclinó sobre el respaldo y depositó las manos sobre la falda. —En realidad quiero contarle una historia. Mi historia.

Silas se distendió un poco, Snape lo notó y lo invitó con un gesto a que tomara asiento. Silas así lo hizo. Snape alzó una comisura y comenzó su relato.

oOo


	25. Luz y sombras

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Luz y sombras**

—Hubo un tiempo en que yo era muy parecido a vos. No confiaba en nadie y odiaba a los que tenían poder y control sobre mi vida. Mi familia era… muy opresiva y Hogwarts no constituía el refugio ideal. La guerra ya había empezado y la rivalidad de Casas se había vuelto mucho más profunda, lo que podés haber experimentado en estos años no es nada comparado con lo de entonces. Yo era Slytherin, de contextura escuálida y nunca contragolpeaba en el momento cuando me provocaban o atacaban. Me desquitaba más tarde, casi siempre con pociones de modo que no me descubrieran. —empezó diciendo Severus.

—Anhelaba tener poder para defenderme y para que todos se dieran cuenta de que no les convenía meterse conmigo. Cuando terminé la escuela poco me importaba la guerra o que hubiera gente muriendo. Estaba harto de estar siempre abajo, siempre oprimido. Y fue entonces que me fue ofrecida una oportunidad de alzarme por encima de los demás. De lo que no pude darme cuenta fue que la tentadora oferta ocultaba una trampa. Entré en las filas de los mortífagos y pasé a ser un esclavo del Señor Oscuro.

Un remolino de imágenes y sensaciones se coló en la mente de Silas. _Violentos ataques, decenas de personas torturadas brutalmente hasta caer muertas, hedor de muerte de dolor y de miedo… pero también reverencias, besos en el dobladillo de una toga, humillaciones… y todo envuelto en un persistente sentimiento de vacío y aislamiento._

—Mi madurez mágica se presentó tardíamente. Pero llegué a ser muy poderoso. El Señor Oscuro, por supuesto, se acreditó eso como un logro personal y yo le creí. O me obligué a creerle… en realidad era una especie de racionalización para no tener que admitir que lo único que había conseguido era haber cambiado de un tipo de esclavitud a otro.

—La guerra arreciaba. Atacábamos casi a diario. Las víctimas perecían por centenas. Yo no sentía remordimientos, ése era mi desquite… yo había tenido que soportar horrores, ahora les tocaba a otros pagar. Y no eran personas para mí, eran enemigos. Tampoco me inspiraban simpatía alguna los otros mortífagos… si los mataban, peor para ellos. Estaba más solo que nunca pero viviendo en una ilusión de felicidad porque ya no era yo el que sufría. Los que sufrían eran otros, otros que a mí no me importaban.

_Puedo ver la sangre tiñéndome las manos pero no me siento culpable. La negación es una capa gruesa alrededor de la mente que puede justificar cosas horrendas, como torturar impiadosamente a una niña de doce años hasta matarla. Las maldiciones la van destrozando poco a poco pero tus oídos se niegan a registrar los gritos desgarradores._

—El Señor Oscuro iba imponiéndose en la guerra. El éxito puede ser embriagador. Su mente que ya era inestable en un principio pasó a rayar la demencia. Un día nos convocaron a una reunión. El Señor Oscuro nos torturó, a mí y a varios de los otros. No habíamos cometido ningún error, no habíamos hecho nada mal. Él estaba de malhumor y quería descargarse. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estaba más desamparado que nunca. Fue una revelación repentina y dolorosa. Y en el siguiente ataque… las víctimas pasaron a ser personas… ya no podía verlas como ajenas e insignificantes… no era que me inspiraran compasión, pero el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor de otros perdió todo su significado porque ya no me hacía sentir fuerte. Porque yo no era más que una marioneta que el Señor Oscuro podía manejar a su antojo… e incluso si algún día estaba de mal talante podía matarme por puro capricho.

Severus hizo una pausa y suspiró.

—Fue entonces que recurrí a Dumbledore. Literalmente me arrojé a sus pies, pidiendo perdón, rogándole que me ayudara a salirme. Él me tendió una mano y me hizo incorporar. Me dijo que nunca debía arrastrarme ante nadie, que siempre debía mantenerme de pie, firme y erecto. Nunca voy a poder olvidar eso. Yo estaba en el fondo del abismo, considerando la posibilidad del suicidio incluso… y ese hombre podía hacerme sentir fuerte, incluso más fuerte que el Señor Oscuro. Desde ese día comencé a trabajar para él. Me convertí en espía. Y de esa forma sentí que recuperaba de nuevo el control, volvía a ser fuerte una vez más. Trataba de no tener que participar en los ataques de los mortífagos, las pociones me servían de excusa, pero no siempre podía zafar. Y era durísimo de soportar… pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo…

Severus hizo silencio, se puso de pie fue hasta la chimenea y se sirvió un whisky. Y prosiguió.

—Si yo no me hubiese aislado como lo hice en mi afán de volverme invulnerable, no habría cometido los errores que cometí. Con esto no te estoy diciendo, Silas, que vos vayas a hacer lo mismo que hice yo… pero estás transitando por una vía muy peligrosa. Tampoco estoy diciéndote que tengas que salir a saltar y brincar con donaire con el corazón en la mano como un Hufflepuff musitándoles sonetos de devoción a los que te rodean. Yo sigo sintiéndome incómodo con demasiada gente alrededor y sigo sin confiar en casi nadie. Mantener cierta distancia es sensato, uno nunca sabe… hasta la persona aparentemente más inocua puede ser un enemigo solapado… pero el aislamiento completo tampoco es la solución.

—¿Qué está tratando de decirme? —preguntó Silas con desconfianza.

Severus regresó a su asiento.

—Yo sé lo que es sentirse herido, yo sé lo que es pensar que todo el mundo está en contra de uno… y también en un momento decidí que no quería tener nada que ver con ese mundo. Yo lo sé, Silas. Yo no hablo desde afuera. Yo no te estoy ofreciendo lástima. Y lo que voy a decirte no es una exageración. Yo estuve en la misma posición que vos y elegí un rumbo que me hizo pasar por el infierno… y yo no quiero que a vos te pase lo mismo, pero a ese infierno te estás encaminando. Arrancarte toda traza de compasión, de sensibilidad, de confianza no es la solución. Si hicieras eso pronto pasarás a ver a todos como si fueran animales. Matar todas tus emociones te irá matando de a poco. Y ése es el rumbo que has tomado, Silas. Vos no te permitís confiar en nadie. Y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ya nadie te importe, ni siquiera vos mismo. Te volverás totalmente insensible al dolor que puedas causarles a otros y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que al que más estás dañando es a vos mismo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Silas revoleando los ojos— Todo esto no es más que una sarta de boludeces. No me estoy transformando en alguien despiadado. Y que le dé precedencia a la razón por encima de las emociones, no quiere decir que las niegue. Y el que no confíe _en Ud._ no quiere decir que no confíe en nadie.

—¿Y en quién confiás, Silas? —preguntó Severus con voz helada— Nombrame a una persona.

Silencio.

—Sé que a Neville le tenés una cierta simpatía, si bien algo distante. Black y Lupin te resultan indiferentes. Odiás a Dumbledore…

Los ojos de Silas se entrecerraron furiosos, Severus alzó las manos como gesto de capitulación.

—Muy justificadamente, por cierto. Ya no soy ciego ante sus muchas imperfecciones y algunas de sus acciones han cruzado el límite de lo imperdonable.

Severus intensificó la mirada sobre él. —¿Confías en Harry? ¿En Gabriel? Me consta que te inspiran afecto… pero, y hablando con sinceridad, ¿confiás en ellos?

Silas desvió la mirada pero su expresión persistió impasible.

—Vos solo confiás en vos mismo y eso va a tener pronto malas consecuencias. Y no son desvaríos melodramáticos míos. Yo hablo por experiencias pasadas. Yo estoy tratando de salvarte del infierno por el que yo pasé. Un infierno que estuvo a punto de causarme la muerte. Ni siquiera después de tantos años me he recuperado por completo y no creo que pueda… algunas cicatrices nunca terminan de cerrar. Yo te estoy planteando una advertencia. Por favor, tratá al menos de considerarla… de reflexionar sobre ella.

—¿Y en quién me está sugiriendo que confíe? ¿En Ud.? —dijo Silas desdeñoso— Ud. ya nos ha traicionado en dos oportunidades… y me importan un rábano las justificaciones o excusas que pueda aducir. Nada de eso cambia el hecho incontestable de que nos traicionó. Obviamente Dumbledore no entra en la categoría de los recomendables. Y no puedo creer que hablara en serio cuando mencionó a Neville, es sólo un chico y con muchos problemas propios además. No se puede confiar en él para cuidarse a sí mismo, mal podría confiar en él respecto de nuestros problemas y preocupaciones. Sirius está mentalmente inestable y Remus está demasiado vinculado a Dumbledore. Quedaría mi _queridísima y amantísima_ familia…, no, obviamente no en ellos.

—Las personas no son perfectas, Silas. —respondió Severus con calma— El mundo y sus circunstancias tampoco son perfectos. Es prácticamente imposible encontrar a una persona que nunca llegue a decepcionarte en algunas ocasiones o que actúe siempre de acuerdo a lo que a vos te parece correcto. Y tampoco vos vas a resultarles siempre perfecto a los otros. Pero se puede confiar en otros así y todo, si estamos convencidos de que se preocupan por nuestros intereses y nuestro bienestar, si están dispuestos a escucharnos, si nos respetan… aunque a veces cometan errores. Aunque me cueste mucho tener que admitirlo, Lupin es confiable. Y yo también, aunque no quieras creerlo. Y Neville, a pesar de ser un chico con problemas. Ciertamente te estoy sugiriendo que nos brindes tu confianza… ninguno de nosotros haría intencionalmente nada que pudiera perjudicarte o perjudicar tus intereses.

—¿Y si eligiera no seguir el consejo me estaría condenando al infierno en vida y a la muerte? No necesito a nadie y yo no soy _vos_, Severus. No me insultes con tal comparación. —dijo Silas con desprecio poniéndose de pie— Creo que ya no queda nada más que agregar. —declaró y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Considerá las cosas que te dije, Silas.

—Como diría Gabriel… ¡dejame de joder! —le espetó y salió.

oOo

—Hola. —saludó Harry al entrar en la biblioteca.

Neville le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. —¿Ya me toca a mí?

—Hoy terminamos diez minutos antes. ¿Cómo vas con el estudio para animagus?

—Lento. —contestó Neville suspirando y le indicó en el texto hasta dónde había llegado. Luego pasó a hacerle un resumen de lo que había leído. Cuando pasaron los diez minutos partió hacia la sala de estar para su lección.

Harry se sentó a leer con un folio de pergamino al lado para anotar las dudas y las cosas que no entendía como referencia para consultarlas con Silas. Suspiró, sin la ayuda de Silas mucho dudaba que alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser animagus. Una de las ventajas del estudio independiente elegido era que le iba a resultar de mucha utilidad para Transfiguración, muchas cosas de la materia empezaban a resultarle más comprensibles.

_Silas, ¿qué quiere decir que la transformación es más un cambio interno que externo? ¿Uno no sigue pensando como humano cuando está transformado?_, escribió.

No hubo respuesta de inmediato. Finalmente fue Gabriel el que contestó. _Silas está durmiendo, pero creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso. La mente persiste y la forma externa cambia. Pero el cambio se origina en el interior, en tu espíritu, y te hace adoptar la forma más compatible con tu ser._

_Ah, gracias_, escribió Harry. Luego frunció el ceño y agregó preocupado: _¿Sy está bien?_

_Sí. Lo cierto es que nosotros también necesitamos dormir, aunque con menos frecuencia que vos._

_Entiendo… ¿ayudaría si yo me fuera a dormir?_

No, vos seguí estudiando. Estoy muy ansioso de conocer nuestra forma.

_Yo también_, escribió Harry sonriendo. Y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

oOo

Silas estaba durmiendo ciertamente. Había sido algo extraño que nunca antes había ocurrido, había sentido de manera repentina una intensa necesidad de dormir. Tambaleante había entrado a su cuarto y se había quedado dormido apenas la cabeza tocó la almohada. Los sueños no eran normales en los cuartos del alma. Sólo soñaban cuando estaban en control y se dormían. Pero sí había algo análogo al sueño en los cuartos interiores, una especie de duermevela durante el cual conservaban cierta consciencia del transcurso del tiempo. Pero esta vez para Silas fue diferente, fue como si realmente estuviera dormido y soñara…

_Flota… flota en la oscuridad. Voces y sonidos poco a poco van alcanzando sus oídos. Árboles agitándose con el viento, animales desplazándose… el entorno respira, está vivo. Algunos crujidos de ramas y de hierba aplastada anuncian los pasos de alguien que se acerca. La respiración se oye muy acelerada y jadeante… delata una emoción intensa… quizá miedo, o pánico incluso._

_Silas abre los ojos. No es mucho lo que ve al principio, muchas ramas se interponen en su campo visual. Es de noche pero hay luz de luna. Los jadeos son los de un hombre que no alcanza a distinguir del todo. Detrás de él arrastra flotando a una mujer que está amarrada mágicamente. El terror es manifiesto en los ojos de la mujer._

—Mi Señor, ¡me reconocieron! No sé por qué razón vino… mi Señor, ¡¿qué debo hacer?! —suplicó el hombre plañidero con voz repugnantemente servil. En su escondite entre el follaje, Silas torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

—Traela más cerca. Quiero ver qué trajiste. —dijo una voz helada que serpeó cortante el aire, parecía haberse originado en el hueco del tronco de un árbol.

—¡Sí, mi Señor!

Wormtail. Silas lo reconoció apenas quedó iluminado por la luna. El traidor acarreó a la mujer flotante y la dejó caer al pie del árbol. Se oyó un desagradable siseo y luego una carcajada no menos repulsiva.

—Has tenido mucha suerte, mi servidor… Esta mujer extraviada es muy especial… ¿no es así señorita? Muy especial, sin dudas… Y alguien le ha puesto un hechizo de memoria. Uno particularmente poderoso. ¿Qué secretos están escondidos en tu mente?

La mujer se sacudió varias veces y finalmente quedó inerte.

—¡Ahhh…! —la voz fría sonaba llena de satisfacción— ¡Sí! ¡Una muy afortunada casualidad! Ésta es la oportunidad que había estado esperando. ¡Wormtail! Partiremos con las primeras luces del alba… Tengo un fiel servidor que está esperando mi regreso con impaciencia.

—Sí, mi Señor. —respondió Wormtail obsequioso postrándose.

—_¡Avada Kedavra! _—sonó la voz de Voldemort. Y el haz verde impactó en la mujer amarrada.

Todo empezó a oscurecerse a su alrededor, Silas se estremeció porque los ecos de la risa diabólica seguían resonando en su oídos. Pero fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

¿Quién era la mujer muerta? ¿Qué había encontrado Voldemort en su memoria? ¿Por qué lo había complacido tanto al punto de que se decidiera a volver a Inglaterra?

oOo

Cuando salió de su cuarto, Gabriel estaba sentado en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien?

Silas vaciló un segundo. Su reacción natural habría sido responder con una mueca desdeñosa y no prestarle atención alguna a la pregunta. Pero la conversación con Snape esa mañana había dejado huellas en su mente. Y el autoengaño no era propio de Silas. Necesitaba conocer a fondo las amenazas que podían cernerse sobre ellos, y con mayor razón las que podrían originarse internamente. Y la predicción de Snape, por más que Silas la hubiese desestimado en voz alta, era claramente una amenaza… quizá si empezaba a confiar en alguien… siquiera un poco… y Gabriel era el que tenía cerca y, considerando sus otras alternativas, probablemente el mejor candidato.

—Tuve un sueño… o mejor dicho, una visión.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó Gabriel interesado— ¿Qué viste?

Y Silas le contó.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? —preguntó Gabriel— ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

—Creo que la visión se explica por sí misma. En cuanto a qué hacer… por ahora, esperar. Pero atentos y preparados.

—¿Deberíamos decírselo a alguien? —preguntó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A quién? ¿A Snape?— Silas sacudió la cabeza. —No sabemos nada seguro por ahora, no tendría ningún sentido contarle. Y prefiero que esta sorpresiva habilidad de las visiones permanezca secreta por el momento. Sabe el Cielo qué pasaría si se llegara a saber que Harry Potter tiene una conexión mental directa con Voldemort.

—¿Por qué es que sos _vos_ el que tiene la conexión con él?

—Demon. —respondió Silas con una media sonrisa enigmática, se le sentó al lado y lo miró de reojo. Creo que yo soy el más _afín_ a Demon. Y no tengo motivo de queja. Es muy conveniente saber lo que el hijo de puta de Voldemort está tramando. Nos va a ahorrar muchas desagradables sorpresas.

Gabriel arrugó la frente reflexivo. —Así que… como Demon se originó de un fragmento de alma de Voldemort vos tenés ecos de lo que el muy guacho planea. Pero Demon también es parte de nuestra alma… ¿no existe el peligro de que él también sepa lo que pensamos?

—No me parece probable, en este caso es una ventaja que nuestra mente esté fracturada, es muy difícil de penetrar. Pero la posibilidad existe… y sería a través de mí. Por eso justamente estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en aprender Oclumencia.

Silas notó entonces que no le llegaban imágenes desde afuera, Harry debía de estar durmiendo. —¿Qué me perdí? —preguntó.

—Hoy pasamos de los ejercicios y rutinas de combate al duelo propiamente dicho. —contestó Gabriel— Pero Harry se resistió, le resulta muy difícil atacar a otro. Ni siquiera en una práctica. Snape se enfadó y Harry se fastidió y le espetó que él no tiene la culpa de no poder demostrar agresividad. Así que yo salí y tomé el control durante el resto de la práctica. —explicó Gabriel con una sonrisa petulante, Silas revoleó los ojos. —Yo estoy mucho más adelantado que Neville, practiqué con Snape. Neville hoy se quedó observando, Remus va a venir para las próximas prácticas y tendrá duelos con él. Neville es bastante bueno para defenderse, pero como Harry, carece de la veta agresiva necesaria para una buena ofensiva.

Silas asintió. —¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once. Harry se acostó hace una media hora. Vos estuviste durmiendo trece horas seguidas. Demasiadas para vos que detestás dormir. ¿Te parece que las visiones no transcurren en tiempo real?

—Creo que sí transcurren en tiempo real, el resto del tiempo debo de haber dormido. Estaba muy cansado. —agregó poniéndose de pie— Voy a salir a practicar Oclumencia.

Gabriel asintió bostezando y se levantó también para dejarle el sofá a Harry que iba a aparecer apenas Silas saliera.

oOo

Silas había estado ocupado con Oclumencia durante una hora cuando oyó el golpeteo en la ventana. Sonrió apenas y sondeó el interior para asegurarse de que Gabriel estuviera durmiendo. Recién entonces se puso de pie y fue a abrir. El búho de Malfoy entró, fue a posarse en el respaldo de la silla y le tendió la pata. Silas controló el mensaje con algunos encantamientos, asintió apenas y lo desató. El pájaro partió sin siquiera dejar oír un breve ulular. Silas tomó asiento al escritorio y mentalmente hizo un cálculo de los días transcurridos desde la última carta de Malfoy… casi dos semanas.

_Enhorabuena Shadow:_

_Tenés un talento particular para ponerles nombres a las cosas y a las personas. El apelativo que usaste para firmar tu último mensaje me sorprendió. Es curioso que eligieras un nombre que se asocia a oscuridad. Lo que me confirma indirectamente algo que sospechaba, tu forma de comportarte en Hogwarts tiene más de actuación que de realidad. No obstante, sigo pensando que tenés más afinidad con la luz, no nos olvidemos de que tenés mucho de Gryffindor y de que sos El Niño Que Sobrevivió, nada menos._

_Pero aparte de eso, el saberle encontrar un nombre apropiado a las cosas no es tu único talento. Narrar historias parece ser otro. Y no es que esté insinuando que te inventaste todo, pero tenés que reconocer que tu vida ha sido sorprendentemente movida y entretenida al parecer. Estoy muy ansioso por leer tus aventuras durante segundo año. Pero hasta que lleguemos a eso, yo también tengo algunas cosas para contarte, creo que corresponde como compensación por la hora muy amena que pasé leyendo tu carta._

_Mi padre ha estado ausente de casa casi todo el tiempo estos últimos días. Quizá no es algo que sepas, pero él forma parte de varios comités y comisiones departamentales en el Ministerio. Curiosamente, hasta que comenzamos nuestro intercambio epistolar no le había prestado mayor atención a esas funciones políticas de mi padre, pero últimamente empecé a interesarme más._

_Por ciertos comentarios que le oí en algunas oportunidades deduje que estas semanas sus actividades estaban relacionadas con el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, pero que también algo tenían que ver con el comité de la escuela. Desconcertante, por cierto, ¿Hogwarts y Política Exterior? ¿De qué modo podrían estar relacionadas? ¿Tendría que ver con la Copa Mundial? Algo que dijo ayer mi padre me aclaró un poco el panorama, se quejó de que le parecía una tontería que justo decidieran reinstaurar el "torneo" el mismo año que Inglaterra es la anfitriona para la Copa Mundial._

_Y ya no tuve dudas, sólo podía estar refiriéndose al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una competencia tradicional entre escuelas de distintos países, pero que hace muchísimo tiempo que no se lleva a cabo porque en la última oportunidad dos de los participantes murieron y el otro resultó gravemente herido. No sé quién habrá tenido la _brillante_ idea de reinstaurarlo, lo cierto es que mi padre no es el único en el Ministerio que está muy disconforme con esta reedición del Torneo._

_Espero que esta información te pueda resultar de utilidad, Shadow, al menos es un enigma interesante que da que pensar. Sobre todo por el momento poco oportuno que eligieron._

_Te mando mis más sinceros saludos y espero recibir pronto otra de tus cartas con una nueva y fascinante historia._

_Tuyo,_

_Serpentine_

Silas se golpeteó los labios con el extremo de la pluma. La información de Draco era sin dudas muy interesante. Un torneo en Hogwarts en el que participarían alumnos de otros países… ¿Era algo relacionado con eso lo que había descubierto Voldemort en la mente de la mujer de la visión y lo que tanto lo había complacido? ¿Sabía Snape del torneo? Y si ése fuera el caso, ¿por qué no les había dicho nada? ¿Correspondía que se enojara una vez más con Snape? Muchas preguntas sobre las que iba a tener que reflexionar… Silas sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso más tarde… por el momento se concentró en lo que escribiría en la carta para Draco. También estuvo sopesando la posibilidad de no responderle de inmediato, Draco lo había tenido esperando dos semanas… Pero no, no convenía que el búho viniera en busca de una respuesta todas las noches durante varios días, no era prudente… Una contestación rápida sorprendería a Draco y desconcertarlo también tenía su atractivo.

Decidido, se puso a redactar la respuesta. Comenzó agradeciendo sucintamente los cumplidos y luego, también brevemente, expresó lamentos de circunstancia por las ausencias prolongadas del padre de Draco durante los días anteriores. Una vez cubiertas las formalidades pasó a lo que sabía que a Draco le iba a interesar más.

Le contó detalladamente los acontecimientos acaecidos en segundo año. Naturalmente, hubo cosas que no mencionó, pero por lo demás, el relato fue exhaustivo y fiel a lo ocurrido. Se sorprendió cuando concluyó de escribir, la narración resultó muy extensa, más de diez carillas.

Al final, solicitó más información pero sin especificar sobre qué, que Draco decidiera qué podría ser lo que le interesaba… eso solo y por si mismo ya podía considerarse muy informativo. Agregó los saludos de rigor, sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, selló la carta y la escondió. La mandaría a la noche siguiente.

oOo

—Este… no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Y tampoco hacía falta. — dijo Neville.

Era sábado e iban caminando en dirección al pueblo. Para comprarle ropas muggle, tal como lo habían planeado secretamente Remus y Harry.

—Va a ser muy divertido, ya vas a ver. —le aseguró Harry al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo— Y es bueno que salgamos de la casa de vez en cuando, llevamos varias semanas encerrados.

Neville sonrió y se distendió un poco. Era un día muy agradable y disfrutar del aire libre era un cambio placentero.

—Tampoco nos vamos a pasar todo el día de compras. —dijo Remus riendo.

Había una tienda de ropa bastante grande en la localidad y allí fueron en primer término. Neville se olvidó de sus reparos enseguida. Cuando iba con su abuela, ella era la que decidía qué tenía que probarse y lo que finalmente terminaban comprando. Harry y Remus lo dejaron que curioseara y eligiera a su gusto. Ellos también se probaron algunas cosas. Entre todos intercambiaron opiniones honestas sobre cómo les quedaban las potenciales nuevas prendas.

En un momento, mientras Neville y Remus estaban en los probadores, a Harry empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Había muchos clientes en el negocio y sus habilidades de Oclumencia todavía no muy desarrolladas no alcanzaban para protegerlo de tantas emociones entremezcladas que su empatía absorbía. Trató de disimular lo mejor posible porque no quería arruinarles el día a sus acompañantes. Se concentró un momento para ajustar su cielo defensivo.

Sin embargo, Remus notó enseguida que algo estaba fuera de lugar. —Harry, ¿te sentís bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Eh… no… por un momento me sentí mareado y la cabeza me empezó a doler, pero creo que ya se me pasó. Demasiada gente alrededor, supongo.

—Podríamos volver…

—No… ya me siento mejor… —dijo Harry y para demostrarlo agarró una remera verde de un perchero, se la puso delante y preguntó: —¿Qué te parece? ¿Ésta me quedaría bien?

—Sin dudas. —respondió Neville que justo salía del probador luciendo una camisa blanca con detalle de llamas azules en una de las mangas y un jean negro que le quedaban que ni pintados.

—¡Te ves genial, Nev! —lo elogió Harry sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Gracias. —dijo Neville sonrojándose— Creo que a mí también me gusta como me queda.

—Hey, Remus… —dijo Harry sacando otra remera del perchero—…deberías probarte ésta…

Era una remera negra con un lobo corriendo, estampado en la espalda. Todos se echaron a reír.

oOo

Una hora más tarde estaban los tres sentados en una mesa del restaurante. Remus y Neville charlaban animadamente y Harry sonreía. Se sentía muy contento de que se llevaran tan bien. Neville necesitaba a alguien más que le tuviera cariño, él tenía tanto amor para brindar.

El momento plácido fue interrumpido abruptamente por el ruido de un vaso arrojado contra el suelo que se había hecho añicos. Remus giró la cabeza. En la mesa de al lado había una pareja joven, la chica se había puesto de pie furiosa y le estaba gritando de todo a su compañero, la diatriba no se prolongó demasiado, sin embargo, luego de unos instantes la chica se fue trinando de rabia. La cara compungida del muchacho que seguía sentado muy consternado permitía hacerse una buena idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Hubo algunas miradas comprensivas de los presentes dirigidas al muchacho y se oyeron algunas risas. La atmósfera retornó a la normalidad un rato después.

Pero Harry se había puesto muy pálido y gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Neville y Remus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Remus decidió que era mejor que volvieran. Llamó al mozo y pidió la cuenta. Neville trató de levantarle el ánimo a Harry.

—No te sientas mal por nosotros, Harry. Y hasta ahora te habías manejado muy bien, pero tu empatía es muy poderosa. Y las compras ya las completamos.

—Pero… la estábamos pasando tan bien. —se lamentó Harry decepcionado.

—Y vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos. —le aseguró Remus— Volvamos y organicemos algún juego.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —preguntó Neville.

—Una guerra de agua se me ocurre como una buena idea. —sugirió Remus— Hoy hace calor.

—¿Con bombitas? —preguntó Harry. El interés que se le había suscitado era evidente y notorio en el brillo de los ojos verdes.

—¿Qué son las bombitas? —inquirió Neville desconcertado. Harry y Remus rieron.

—Quizá podamos convencerlo a Severus de que se nos una. —comentó Harry.

oOo

Harry no pudo convencer a Severus pero igual se divirtieron mucho. Toda la artillería de pistolas de agua y bombitas fue creada con magia dentro de la casa. No querían que los detectaran. Luego transportaron todo el arsenal al exterior. Al principio eran todos contra todos, pero después fueron creándose alianzas de a dos ensañándose contra el tercero. Omi, muy entusiasmado, había salido a observarlos y sacó muchas fotos del combate.

Severus los recibió con una expresión desaprobadora cuando volvieron a entrar chorreando agua. —¿Nunca te enseñaron encantamientos para secar, lobo? —preguntó sarcástico al tiempo que aplicaba uno sobre Harry.

—Gracias, Severus. —dijo Harry con dulzura. Remus estaba aplicando el mismo encantamiento para secar a Neville y para secarse a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te fue con los escudos de Oclumencia en el pueblo? —preguntó Severus cuando ya estaban a la mesa para la cena.

—Bastante bien… pero algunas emociones lograron pasar y me empezó a doler la cabeza, por eso volvimos un poco antes.

—El dolor de cabeza es consecuencia de escudos incompletos. Una vez que hayas perfeccionado la técnica dejarán de presentarse. —explicó Severus.

—Gracias por habernos dado permiso para el paseo. —dijo Harry— La pasamos muy bien. ¿Quizá la semana que viene podrías acompañarnos vos?

Severus disimuló una risa con un bufido. Pero no dijo ni que sí ni que no. Harry sonrió triunfante, Neville agachó la cabeza para disimular su sonrisa y Remus se rió a carcajadas. Por supuesto que Severus les puso muy mala cara a los tres y empezó a sacudirles un buen sermón sobre seguridad. Pero ninguno le prestó mucha atención a la reprimenda.

oOo

La semana pasó rápido. Los chicos se concentraron en los estudios para ser animagi. Además, Neville iba haciendo progresos en Meditación y Harry en Oclumencia.

Las sesiones de terapia empezaron a ponerse moviditas porque Harry tenía ocasionalmente episodios de enojo. Pero el tocar el piano actuaba de bálsamo apaciguador en esos casos. Y lo cierto era que también era una forma de avanzar, poco a poco iba ganado mayor estabilidad.

Remus había venido un par de veces, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con Sirius. Harry se puso muy contento cuando se enteró de que Sirius volvería, ya para quedarse, para su cumpleaños. Severus había tenido que aceptarlo a regañadientes porque él estaba obligado a volver a Hogwarts el 7 de agosto.

El viernes ocurrió un hecho notable. Durante varias semanas, Boy había estado saliendo durante una hora y media todas las noches mientras Severus y Neville jugaban al ajedrez, aparentemente sin prestarle ninguna atención. La primera semana no habían avanzado mucho, Boy tendía a comportarse histérico como era habitual. A partir de la segunda semana empezaron a notarse algunos progresos, seguía gimoteando y balanceándose pero ya no gritaba cuando oía una voz o divisaba desde su rincón movimientos.

Esa noche Boy se había acurrucado debajo de una silla de dos cuerpos. Neville y Severus, como era habitual, estaban sentados a prudente distancia jugando al ajedrez. Boy les dirigía miradas de desconfianza de tanto en tanto pero por primera vez se puso a observar con cierta atención el entorno. La alfombra era muy mullida. ¿Podría moverse un poco sin que lo notaran? Se animó a sacar una mano, no hubo ninguna señal de que hubieran reparado en él. Aguardó un momento y se animó a sacar la otra. Tampoco hubo reacción alguna. Se incorporó un poco. Frente a él había una mesita ratona y encima de ella un plato con galletitas dulces y un vaso de jugo. Gateó unos centímetros y se quedó quieto y atento. Pero las dos personas a varios metros de distancia seguían sin prestarle atención alguna. Eso le dio ánimos y salió completamente de debajo de la silla. Se quedó un largo rato quieto y esperando, temía que en cualquier instante empezaran a lloverle los golpes. Pero no pasó nada. Y el jugo y las galletitas seguían allí… muy tentadores. Se quedó inmóvil durante un largo rato, estaba seguro de que le iban a pegar… pero nada pasó. Gateó un paso más y se quedó paralizado… ¡estaba tan expuesto! Pero así y todo de algún lado sacó valor, estiró la mano cogió dos galletitas y de inmediato volvió a esconderse debajo de la silla.

Aunque Boy no pudo verlos, Severus y Neville que habían seguido disimuladamente y de reojo toda la escena intercambiaron una sonrisa complacida.

oOo

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Harry cuando regresó y los vio sonriendo tan contentos— ¿Estoy mejorando?

—Es demasiado pronto todavía para arribar a conclusiones. —respondió Severus con cautela.

—¡Se animó a salir y se robó dos galletitas! —le informó Neville alborozado.

Harry rió y lo abrazó, Neville le devolvió el abrazo también riendo. Severus los observó satisfecho durante unos momentos y finalmente carraspeó: —Será mejor que se vayan a acostar ahora. Mañana después del desayuno saldremos para el pueblo.

Los dos chicos chillaron de alegría y partieron corriendo hacia las escaleras.

oOo

Más tarde esa misma noche, Silas dejó entrar al búho de Malfoy que, como era su costumbre, fue a posarse en el respaldo de la silla. Silas controló la nota primero y recién después la desató. Antes de partir, el pájaro dejó oír un arrullo y le mordisqueó un dedo. Luego reemprendió el vuelo y desapareció al cruzar la ventana. Algo extrañado, Silas se miró el dedo que le había mordisqueado, luego tomó asiento y se puso a leer.

_Querido Shadow:_

_¡No puedo creer que te hayas enfrentado y hayas matado a un basilisco! ¡Y todavía no habías cumplido los trece! Impresionante sin dudas. ¿Sos consciente de lo raros que son los basiliscos? Podrías hacerte de una fortuna diseccionándolo y vendiendo las partes para pociones. No llego a imaginar que más podés haber hecho en tercero, pero no creo que llegue a superar esto… o quizá sí, parecería que estás lleno de sorpresas._

_Pero pasando a otra cosa, tengo noticias para vos. Bertha Jorkins, que trabaja en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores está desaparecida, pero en el Ministerio no se muestran muy dispuestos a tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó. Podría sospecharse que a algunos políticos encumbrados les "convendría" que no reapareciera. Tengo el presentimiento de que está muerta, por algunos rumores que oí a escondidas. Ciertos sectores que hasta ahora habían estado inactivos han vuelto a ponerse en acción y es posible que esta mujer de alguna forma estuviera dificultándoles los planes. Oficialmente sigue de vacaciones, pero mi padre me comunicó que había estado muy trastornada durante varios días antes de tomarse la licencia. Mucho me temo que la hayan sacado del medio porque constituía un obstáculo para algunos. Con ciertos planes suele ocurrir que haya "daños colaterales", por ponerlo de algún modo._

_Estaré esperando ansioso tu próxima carta._

_Tuyo, _

_Serpentine._

Silas se puso a reflexionar sobre la novedad que acababa de leer. ¿Había sido Bertha Jorkins la mujer de la visión? ¿Y en qué planes había interferido? Draco le había comunicado indirectamente además que los mortífagos habían reanudado sus actividades. ¿Estarían relacionadas de alguna forma con el Torneo? Era muy probable… y Bertha Jorkins trabajaba en Relaciones Exteriores… daba mucho que pensar… necesitaba desesperadamente saber que estaban planeando los mortífagos, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente a Draco. No quería ponerse en deuda con él, perdería mucho control. No… iba a tener que esperar… con un poco de suerte, Draco le proporcionaría más datos sin que tuviera que pedírselos.

Se puso a redactar la respuesta, que resultó bastante larga, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo porque ya la había diagramado en su mente con antelación. Cuando terminó, la selló y la escondió. Luego se fue a acostar, quería que Harry estuviera bien descansado para el día siguiente. Snape los iba a llevar al pueblo… y siempre existía la posibilidad de que se presentara algún imprevisto… convenía estar alerta. Silas, por su parte, no iba a dormir, tenía mucho que pensar.

oOo


	26. Una verdad celosamente oculta

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Una verdad celosamente oculta sale a la luz**

Cuando llegaron con Severus al pueblo, los chicos notaron que parecía haber más gente y movimiento que la semana previa. Neville le dirigió una mirada inquieta, Harry lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Severus los llevó a un café que no era el mismo al que habían ido con Remus la semana anterior. Severus les aseguró que ése era el mejor de todos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? —inquirió Severus cuando ya estaban sentados.

—No sé. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su té— Creo que no tenemos que hacer más compras. —agregó con una mirada interrogadora hacia Neville.

—No, a menos que el profesor Snape necesite comprar algo. —respondió Neville sirviéndose una galletita.

—Yo nunca compraría nada en este pueblo de muggles. —declaró Severus con arrogancia.

—Podríamos ir al parque. —propuso Harry sonriéndole. En realidad Severus no estaba ni la mitad de fastidiado que quería dejar ver. Por el contrario, Harry podía percibir que estaba más bien contento.

—A mí me parece bien. —dijo Neville.

Severus llamó a la camarera, pagó y se puso de pie. —Está bien, síganme. —les indicó.

En el parque había un mundo de gente. Un grupo de chicos más o menos de la misma edad de ellos estaban jugando al vóley en una cancha improvisada, una soga hacía las veces de red.

—¿Podemos ir a preguntarles si nos dejan jugar con ellos? —pidió Harry.

—Pueden. —autorizó Severus y acompañó el permiso con un breve gesto de la cabeza.

Harry agarró a Neville de la mano y se lo llevó casi a la rastra. Severus por su parte fue a sentarse en un banco a la sombra. Desde allí iba a poder controlarlos. Había una señora leyendo el diario sentada en el mismo banco. La mujer lo saludó con amabilidad y le ofreció una sección del periódico. Severus aceptó y se lo agradeció.

oOo

Neville se había dejado llevar con mucha reticencia. Sabía que no era bueno para los deportes y no quería que terminaran burlándose de él.

Los chicos que jugaban los aceptaron de inmediato y les explicaron las reglas que no eran muchas ni difíciles por suerte. Neville al principio trataba de casi no tocar la pelota pero cuando venía en su dirección no le quedaba más remedio. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, todas las horas de práctica física durante esas semanas le habían otorgado más agilidad y resistencia. Empezó a sentirse mucho más seguro y puso más el alma en el juego.

oOo

Habían estado jugando durante casi dos horas cuando Harry repentinamente salió del campo de juego. Severus que hacía rato había terminado de leer el diario, los había estado observando y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien. Se puso de pie y corrió a auxiliarlo. Harry no estaba bien, los ojos parecían desorbitados, estaba rígido, hiperventilaba y tenía el pulso desatado. Se agarró de Severus, pero así y todo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Severus siseó disgustado y de inmediato le rodeó la mente con sus propios escudos de Oclumencia. Harry se distendió de inmediato y la respiración se le mejoró ostensiblemente. Severus lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hasta al banco. Le sondeó suavemente la mente. Los escudos de Harry se habían desplomado por completo y había sido abrumado por todas las emociones que en el campo de juego habían sido muchas, demasiadas para tolerarlas todas juntas. Severus lo ayudó a volviera levantar sus escudos. Neville se les acercó, se había despedido de los chicos y había venido a ver qué le pasaba a Harry.

—¿Te sentís mejor? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, mucho mejor… —respondió con voz débil— Las barreras… desaparecieron de repente… sin ninguna advertencia… de pronto me sentí perdido… no sabía donde estaba y un dolor agudísimo me explotó en la cabeza. Ahora ya no me duele.

—Descansá un rato más y después volveremos a casa.

—Pero, Neville… quizá quiera seguir jugando, me consta que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Así es, Harry. —dijo Neville— Pero por hoy es suficiente… ya habrá otra oportunidad de repetir la experiencia.

Esperaron una media hora sentados en el banco y cuando expresó que ya se encontraba bien, emprendieron el regreso.

oOo

Severus estaba muy preocupado, no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que había pasado horas antes en el pueblo. ¿Por qué no había salido a socorrerlo alguno de sus _alter _cuando Harry había empezado a sentirse abrumado? No era concebible que ni Gabriel ni Silas hubieran dejado deliberadamente que la condición de Harry se deteriorara hasta tal punto.

Omi apareció con un _pop_ en el estudio. —La cena estará lista dentro de veinte minutos, amo.

—Andá a avisarles a los chicos para que se vayan preparando.

—Sí, señor.

Severus se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Había un dato clave que se le estaba escapando… ¿qué era? Sabía que había algo que faltaba, algo fundamental que desconocía y eso lo irritaba sobremanera. Trató de relajarse y empezó a repasar analíticamente varios recuerdos de cosas que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Volvió a ver imágenes de Gabriel saliendo a defender a Silas con uñas y dientes cuando Severus había forzado una confrontación con el Slytherin. Gabriel había salido en dos oportunidades a defender a Silas.

Era clara la posición dominante de Silas por encima de los otros _alter_. Podía forzar a un _alter_ a salir o podía retenerlo según su parecer.

Severus recordó también la oportunidad en que le había preguntado a Silas si lo molestaba saber que en el futuro iba a tener que integrarse con Harry. Silas había contestado ambiguo y sin comprometerse: "Sí y no."

Era Silas el que había terminado absorbiendo el daño psicológico que había dejado Kitten. ¿Cómo era posible si era Harry el que la había integrado? Si alguno hubiese querido quitarle una carga de ese tipo a Harry, el mejor candidato para hacer algo así hubiese sido Gabriel.

Harry le hacía mucho caso a Silas. Recurría a Silas con asiduidad para obtener respuestas y consejo. Severus sabía que Harry había querido decirle desde el principio que podía oír a sus _alter_ en su cabeza, pero que se había callado porque Silas así se lo había indicado. Eso era raro… sin lugar a dudas. Se suponía que fuera Silas el que cediera ante los deseos de Harry… y no al revés.

¡Eso era! La revelación repentina lo había sacudido como un relámpago. Empezó a sentir un nudo de miedo en el estómago al comprender finalmente esa cosa indefinida que había venido perturbándolo todos esos días. Silas… Silas tenía más poder que cualquiera de los otros alter… los otros giraban en torno a él, como los planetas alrededor del Sol… Harry también, quizá incluso más que los otros…

Si sus sospechas se confirmaban, no auguraban nada bueno… pero era su obligación confirmarlas… averiguaría todo después de la cena.

oOo

—Te vez estupendo, Nev. —le dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Neville se miró el atuendo y le sonrió a su vez. Aceptó el cumplido pero no se ruborizó. —Gracias, me siento muy bien.

—¿Se permite preguntar? —dijo Harry gratamente sorprendido, pero un poco desconcertado también.

—Es difícil de explicar. —dijo Neville tomando asiento a la mesa— Creo que empecé a ver ciertas cosas de manera distinta.

—Bueno… lo que sea que te haya hecho cambiar la perspectiva, me alegra que ocurriera. —declaró Harry contento. Neville rió.

Severus entró en ese momento al comedor y fue a ocupar su lugar habitual. Omi apareció con la cena y empezó a servir.

—Gracias por llevarnos hoy al pueblo. Nos divertimos mucho. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —lo secundó Neville.

—No tienen por qué darlas. —dijo Severus con un breve gesto.

—¿Te parece que voy a llegar alguna vez a dominar lo suficiente la Oclumencia para que esos ataques no se repitan?

—Sin dudas. Sólo has estado practicando poco más de tres semanas. Date tiempo.

—Yo vengo estudiando Meditación durante más tiempo que vos y todavía me cuesta un montón. —apuntó Neville.

Siguieron conversando sobre el juego en el parque. Neville dijo que quizá había sido eso lo que lo había hecho sentir tan bien, lo había hecho sentir seguro porque no le había ido tan mal a pesar de que era la primera vez que jugaba. Estuvieron sopesando la posibilidad de introducir el juego en Hogwarts. Neville opinaba que iba a ser difícil conseguir adeptos puesto que todos estaban tan interesados por el quidditch.

Severus los escuchó charlar prestando atención sólo a medias, sus pensamientos derivaban hacia la sesión que pensaba exigir después de comer.

oOo

—Severus, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Harry cuando se encaminaban a la salita. Severus le había dicho a Harry que lo acompañara y a Neville le había indicado que se retirara a su habitación.

—Tengo algunas preguntas que debo plantearle a Silas. —respondió Severus indicándole que tomara asiento en el sillón habitual.

Harry obedeció y lo miró con preocupación. —¿Pasa algo?

—Sólo tengo que hacerle unas preguntas. —respondió Severus al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba con magia. Luego fue a sentarse frente a Harry en la silla de costumbre.

—¿Silas se ha metido en líos, señor?

—¿Por qué preguntás?

El rostro de Harry perdió toda expresión durante un segundo, luego salió Gabriel que apretó de inmediato los labios hasta que se transformaron en una fina línea. —¿Qué está tramando, Snape? —demandó— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Severus no sabía bien que decir. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio preguntándose qué sería lo que seguramente estarían debatiendo internamente. A Severus no le gustaba que le mintieran, pero lo que más aborrecía era que lo manipularan, y si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, justamente era eso lo que Silas había estado haciendo con él desde hacía más de un año cuando le había mandado aquella nota.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por la chispeante conversación. Tendremos que repetirla en alguna otra ocasión… —dijo Gabriel con sorna poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta para enfilar hacia la puerta, Severus lo hizo detener.

—¿Te estás escapando, Gabriel? Eso sí que es sorprendente. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme por lo que realmente está pasando?

—No me estoy escapando, Snape. —replicó Gabriel taladrándolo con la mirada— Y soy yo el que se está preguntando qué es lo que pasando. ¿Para qué nos trajo acá? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—¿Por qué no saliste hoy cuando Harry se vio abrumado por la vorágine de emociones que lo rodeaban? ¿No te importó que pudiera caer desmayado en medio del parque? —dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño pero escrutándolo atentamente con la mirada.

—Ud. estaba allí y fue a auxiliarlo de inmediato. Ud. siempre nos recomendó que nunca interfiriéramos durante las sesiones de terapia. Consideré que el paseo era parte de la terapia. Habría intervenido si las cosas se hubieran escapado de su control. —argumentó Gabriel con tono seguro. Pero la postura delataba la preocupación que sentía. Estaba tratando de ocultarle algo.

—Ya veo. —dijo Severus y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, helada sonrisa eso sí— Me complace saber que tenés fe en mi habilidad para cuidar a Harry. Voy a tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

—No tiene nada que ver con protegerlo en general. —le espetó Gabriel con brusquedad— Pensé que tratándose de un problema con los escudos era Ud. el más indicado para auxiliarlo dado _que es Ud._ el que se los está enseñando.

—¿Dónde está Silas? —preguntó Severus con voz muy suave.

—¿Dónde cree Ud.? ¿Llegamos a la hora de las preguntas tontas, Snape?

Snape se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Gabriel había contestado con hosquedad y agresivo pero también había retrocedido un paso al oír la pregunta. Severus lo estaba empujando a un territorio en el que Gabriel no quería aventurarse. No convenía que lo siguiera presionando en la misma dirección o el Gryffindor explotaría. Tendría que probar una vía lateral. —Le había dicho a Silas que era preciso que tuviéramos sesiones de terapia dos veces por semana. Ya han pasado diez días desde la última sesión. Me he mostrado tolerante. Pero no voy a seguir esperando indefinidamente a que se decida a venir a mí.

—Esto lo podemos dejar para mañana, entonces. —dijo Gabriel revoleando los ojos— Harry ha tenido un día muy agitado. Todos deberíamos irnos a dormir.

—La puerta permanecerá cerrada hasta que yo lo decida. —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie— Yo no quiero pelear con vos, Gabriel. Vos confiás en mí para proteger a Harry. Lo dijiste hace un momento. Y también te mostraste de acuerdo conmigo en que Silas no debe esconderse y escapar de su trauma. ¿A qué se debe entonces esta actitud beligerante?

Gabriel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y adoptó una instancia de inminente ataque. Había afirmado los pies y se había inclinado ligeramente hacia delante. De repente, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y un segundo después se encogió de hombros y descruzó los brazos. —No lo presione, Snape. Se lo estoy advirtiendo muy en serio. —dijo amenazador.

Severus acusó recibo con un breve gesto de asentimiento. Y fue entonces que salió Silas. —Creo recordar que lo último que te había dicho fue que me dejaras de joder. —dijo Silas con una sonrisa— Me resulta difícil creer que quedaras convencido de que iba a volver para otra de tus sesiones.

Silas había adoptado de inmediato una de sus típicas poses lánguidas. Pero Severus notó que los hombros estaban algo cargados y que los ojos verdes se veían oscurecidos y faltos de brillo. Lucía muy cansado… la preocupación de Severus escaló a un nivel más alto. —Yo estaba convencido de que las sesiones eran una necesidad imperativa, te gustara o no. —dijo con tono muy medido al tiempo que le indicaba el sillón con un gesto de la mano.

Silas se quedó mirando el asiento durante un largo minuto, tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor movida. Finalmente decidió sentarse. Quedarse de pie hubiera sido una ubicación defensiva, como indicando que tenía algo que ocultar. Y si bien él tenía mucho que ocultar, ése no era el punto. El punto era convencer a Snape de que él no tenía nada que ocultar. Obviamente sus sospechas habían escalado de repente por alguna razón, pero Silas creía que podía responder a cualquier pregunta y dejarlo conforme. El único problema era que no podía pensar del todo claramente…

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Snape que lo observaba con ojos penetrantes. El silencio se prolongó un minuto al cabo del cual el profesor hizo la primera movida.

—¿Por qué permitiste que Harry llegara al punto del colapso hoy?

Silas parpadeó lentamente y demoró un momento en responder. —No estaba herido. —dijo para ganar tiempo. En realidad no sabía de qué le estaba hablando Snape.

_Fue más o menos diez minutos después de que vos mismo te desplomaste_, le informó Gabriel muy serio. _Creo que tu repentina pérdida de consciencia socavó los escudos de Oclumencia de Harry, que empezaron a desmoronarse. Pero Harry estaba muy entretenido en el juego y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Para cuando lo notó ya era tarde y estaba hundido en el pantano de emociones que lo rodeaban. Logró salir a un costado pero ahí fue cuando sus piernas cedieron. Snape vino enseguida, lo sostuvo y lo rodeó con escudos. Fue un susto pero sin consecuencias graves._

_¿Y vos por qué no hiciste nada?_, demandó Silas con frialdad.

_Yo tampoco me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde_, explicó Gabriel. _En ese momento estaba ocupado llevándote a vos a tu cuarto. Cuando regresé Harry ya estaba apabullado. Traté de salir pero no pude, su mente era un caos. Y de poco habría servido porque Snape ya lo estaba asistiendo con sus escudos._

—Ése no es el punto. —dijo Severus enfático— Vos habitualmente estás alerta y actuás sin demora ante cualquier irregularidad.

_¡No hacía falta que perdieras tiempo acostándome y arropándome!,_ le recriminó Silas enojado.

_¡No me eches a mí la culpa de esto!_, le gritó Gabriel el doble de enojado. _¡Hace rato que vengo insistiendo en que tenés que dormir más! ¡No habías dormido durante días! ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, Sy? Yo creía que confiabas en mí. ¿Por qué no me dejás que te ayude con lo que sea que te tiene tan alterado al punto de no dejarte dormir ni siquiera por unas horas?_

_Ahora no es el momento, Gabe_, dijo Silas con tono exhausto. Era la primera vez que usaba el sobrenombre. Gabriel debió de haber quedado pasmado al oírlo puesto que se calló por el momento.

—También es cierto que no actúo excepto que sea necesario_._ —respondió Silas en voz alta— Y no hacía falta que interviniera. Me sorprende que estés tan fastidiado porque no hicimos nada. Hasta ahora suponía que querías favorecer la independencia de Harry.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. —Yo trato de favorecer la curación. Y si existe un problema interno debe ser considerado y tratado apropiadamente.

—Obviamente que existe un problema interno. —dijo Silas desdeñoso— De lo contrario no estaríamos acá.

—Basta de enturbiar las aguas y de esquivar la cuestión central. —decidió Snape— Hasta el momento tuve reparos en plantear mis sospechas en voz alta y claramente, pero ahora estoy seguro de que lo que sospechaba es cierto.

Severus relajó la postura y su voz sonó desprovista de toda arista incisiva. —Vos sos la personalidad nuclear, no Harry.

La expresión de Silas permaneció impasible. —Harry es el anfitrión.

—Y yo no dije que no lo fuera. —dijo Severus y suspiró— No sé qué te llevó a hacerlo, pero vos delegaste la responsabilidad de anfitrión y la función de control en tu _alter_. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sos vos la personalidad nuclear.

Silas desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. Gabriel se dio cuenta de que con eso confirmaba lo que acababa de revelar Snape. _¡¿Cómo?!_, exclamó atónito. _¿¡De qué está hablando!? ¡¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir?!_

—¿Nada de lo que te dije la última vez te afectó siquiera un poco, Silas? Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ayudarte.

_¿Sy?_, lo presionó Gabriel. La cosa era demasiado seria, demandaba respuestas, no iba a ceder hasta obtenerlas.

—Está bien… —dijo Silas apretando los dientes. Volvió a mirar a Snape a los ojos. —Es cierto. Pero no veo qué importancia pueda tener.

—Y yo no puedo entender que no la tenga. —replicó Snape con voz neutra— Ni siquiera estoy seguro del sinfín de consecuencias que puede acarrear lo que has hecho… ¿Podés explicarme por qué lo hiciste?

Silas suspiró. No estaba en la mejor condición para hablar de nada, mucho menos de algo como eso. Se sentía exhausto. Y había sido totalmente sincero cuando había dicho que no consideraba que fuera importante. Gabriel, naturalmente, no estaba de acuerdo y estaba atosigándolo exigiendo una explicación. De repente ya no le importó que Snape estuviera delante, se inclinó, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Sólo voy a explicar esto una vez. Y perdoname si repito muchas cosas que ya sabés. Pero el Gryffindor tarado no tiene muchas luces, necesita que le expliquen todo muy detalladamente.

Severus no dijo nada, lo preocupaba sobremanera la postura quebrada que había adoptado Silas. Y a él también le iba a venir bien una recapitulación minuciosa, en ese momento no sabía muy bien dónde estaba parado.

—Crecer con los Dursley no provee un entorno propicio para que un chico cultive su ingenuidad y dulzura. No se ocupaban en absoluto de mí, no me alimentaban bien, dormía y pasaba varias horas encerrado en un armario… en la escuela, Dudley y otros chicos que él incitaba me pegaban… mi primo también me obligaba a que le hiciera todos los deberes… y todos los elogios y el amor eran para él aunque era caprichoso y se portaba pésimo… y a mí me castigaban a diario injustamente a pesar de que hacía todo bien. Yo abrigaba secretas esperanzas y fantasías. No me costaba presumir que los Dursley eran mentirosos y que mis padres no estaban muertos, pero que por alguna razón no podían venir… pero algún día, algún día vendrían a buscarme, amarrarían a los Dursley y harían explotar la casa con ellos dentro y luego los tres juntos marcharíamos juntos bañados por la luz dorada del ocaso a vivir felices a algún lugar maravilloso rodeados de amor y dicha por siempre jamás. Pero ésa era una fantasía que guardaba muy hondo dentro de mí, ni siquiera me daba el gusto de revisitarla muy seguido, por supuesto que jamás se la confié a nadie. La mayor parte del tiempo fui creciendo cínico y amargo, amparándome en mi astucia. Tenía que conformarme con sobrevivir hasta que llegara el día que pudiera manejarme con independencia. La opresión constante podría haberme transformado en iracundo y violento de no haber sido por Demon, el odio y la rabia las canalizaba hacia él y él los absorbía. Podría decirse que eso me ayudó a mantenerme cuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo me volví más frío aun… los arranques de enojo pueden ser purificadores y yo no contaba con esa válvula de escape.

_Yo sigo sin entender_, dijo Gabriel.

—Permítanme contarles cómo fue que recibí la carta de Hogwarts, tiene mucho que ver con la creación de mi nuevo _alter_, Harry. Quizá eso aclare un poco las cosas. —dijo Silas riendo amargamente al tiempo que enderezaba la postura. Severus permaneció en silencio y observándolo atentamente.

—Yo estaba en el armario, como era habitual. Tía Petunia estaba ocupada en la cocina y Dudley estaba mirando televisión en la sala. Abrí un poco la puerta para que entrara más luz y saqué mi colección de doce soldaditos, casi todos estaban rotos pero eso no me importaba.

Silas les proyectó a Gabriel y a Snape el recuerdo del combate. _Estudió la superficie del terreno ondulante de colinas teniendo en cuenta los datos que le habían aportado sus exploradores. El enemigo contaba con siete hombres desplegados en semicírculo enfrentando a sus tropas. Iba a ser difícil pero confiaba en sus dotes estratégicas para llevarlos al otro lado superando el obstáculo. Les ordenó a dos de sus hombres, los más ágiles y con mejores recursos para defenderse, que se adelantaran y que actuaran como carnada. El avance inesperado desorganizó las filas enemigas, avanzó entonces y pudo atarlos por la espalda. Harry alzó los brazos triunfante… ¡Victoria!_

—Muy Slytherin, ¿no les parece? Sigilo y astucia puestos en juego magistralmente para superar a un enemigo más poderoso. —se permitió una sutil y breve sonrisa— Pero retomemos el relato… Tía Petunia oyó cuando el cartero dejó caer el correo por la ranura. Yo cerré la puerta de inmediato. Poco después oí los gritos exultantes de ella porque Dudley había sacado un seis en la escuela de verano… y como premio prometió comprarle lo que quisiera.

Silas hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió.

Lo que hay que tener en cuenta es que yo le hacía todos los deberes a Dudley. A mí no me molestaba, era mejor eso que estar encerrado en el armario y eran un poco más difíciles que mis deberes. Yo era excelente en la escuela y los maestros empezaron a considerar pasarme a un grado superior. Yo no quería estar en la misma clase de Dudley así que empecé a propósito a contestar equivocadamente en clase y a poner cosas erróneas en los deberes. Y tampoco me convenía tener un rendimiento mejor que Dudley, conociendo a mis tíos no me cabía duda de que también me castigarían por eso.

Hizo otra pausa y rió. —¿Se dan cuenta de con cuánta astucia me manejaba a pesar de mi corta edad? Prosigo: El día siguiente era domingo, los domingos no reparten el correo. Pero fue cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. Tío Vernon me gritó que le llevara lo que fuera que habían deslizado por la ranura, pero yo tiré el sobre en mi armario y fui y le dije que no había encontrado nada. Sabía perfectamente que me la iban a quitar aunque viniera dirigida a mí. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que estaba de nuevo en el armario, seguramente hubo un intervalo que había sido cubierto por Boy o Rose. Cuando estaba por sacar la carta del sobre, Dudley abrió la puerta del armario y me descubrió. Sé que forcejeamos, él quería quitármela. Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después ese día. En los días subsiguientes llegaron muchísimas más cartas, a mi me tenían encerrado todo el tiempo. Riadas de sobres afluían constantemente y un enjambre de lechuzas rodeaba la casa, tío Vernon finalmente explotó y nos llevó a una cabaña desvencijada ubicada en una islita alejada de la costa. Esa noche vino Hagrid y me dijo que era mi cumpleaños, hasta ese momento yo no sabía qué día cumplía años. Me regaló una torta también. Pero lo más importante fue que me contó la verdad sobre mi pasado y sobre el mundo mágico aunque no abundó en demasiados detalles. Al día siguiente me llevó a Diagon, yo hice todo lo posible para pasar inadvertido pero absorbía toda la información posible con avidez, era un mundo totalmente nuevo del que yo no sabía prácticamente nada. La cosa dejó de maravillarme tanto cuando alguien reconoció la cicatriz, la gente empezó a reaccionar raro cuando me veía. Yo no sabía por qué pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Iba a tener que manejarme con muchísimo cuidado.

Silas les proyectó entonces recuerdos de ese día en Diagon: Gringotts, la conversación con Malfoy en la tienda de madame Malkin, la compra de la varita en Ollivander's.

—Le presté particular atención al asunto de las Casas. Me enteré de que Voldemort había sido Slytherin y que él había asesinado a mis padres… y que casi todos los magos malos había salido de Slytherin. Pero cuando Ron me describió las características de las Casas, me di cuenta de que yo correspondía en Slytherin y me empecé a preocupar mucho más. Toda mi vida me habían provocado y humillado, no quería que me metieran en una Casa llena de chicos malos… y yo tampoco quería volverme malo. Me defendería si me atacaban, eso sí. Pero si me dejaban tranquilo y no me jodían estaba dispuesto a ser el más bueno de todos. Estaba además la cuestión de que yo era El Niño Que Sobrevivió. No sabía bien del todo qué implicaba, pero sí que era algo importante y que todos esperaban cosas de mí. Y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no me trataran mal. Me gustó la forma en que me habló Ron en el tren, como si ya fuera mi amigo y no quería perderlo. Y tenía miedo de que, si decepcionaba a todos, me echaran de Hogwarts y me mandaran de vuelta con los Dursley. Así que empecé a tramar un plan para no terminar asignado en Slytherin. Comencé copiando a Ron e insulté a Malfoy, Slytherin como el que más aunque todavía no hubiese sido seleccionado. Pero cuando me pusieron el Sombrero, supe que no lo iba a poder engañar, me iba a poner en Slytherin… me inundó el miedo como nunca antes en mi vida. Me escapé y dejé en mi lugar una parte de mí, la más inocente y la más valiente.

Silas hizo una pausa, respiró hondo un par de veces y continuó.

—Al retraerme al interior tomé consciencia de los otros _alter_ y de que una nueva personalidad acababa de crearse a partir de los atributos que yo había dejado atrás… pero que yo seguía siendo… por ponerlo de algún modo… central… dominante. Harry quedó adelante, en control aparente. Nosotros visualizamos el interior como una habitación común con puertas hacia las habitaciones de cada uno de los _alter_. Pero en realidad la sala común es la habitación de Harry, nuestro anfitrión. Yo delegué esa función en él. Por eso su habitación es distinta de las otras. Él fue creado para alojarnos a todos. Harry es neutral, puro e inocente y no centrado en sí mismo. La habitación de Harry está abierta a todos y él está allí para todos nosotros. Su imagen nos mantiene seguros y protegidos en el mundo mágico.

_¡Merlín!_, exclamó Gabriel sin poder creer que todo eso pudiera ser cierto. _Pero entonces, ¿por qué yo siento un impulso tan intenso de proteger a Harry?_

—Gabriel quiere saber por qué defiende a Harry con tanta pasión y seguramente vos estarás preguntándote por qué yo lo defiendo de igual modo… —Silas se frotó la cara con las manos— …es complicado. Harry no es un actor ni un fantoche. Es una parte real de mí. Era la parte más hondamente oculta dentro de mí, mi inocencia. Y por supuesto es algo que quiero proteger. Es natural que uno quiera proteger su corazón. Yo puse el mío en riesgo porque era preciso pero de ningún modo quiero que resulte dañado. Harry es la parte más vulnerable de mí. Protegerlo es algo reflejo e instintivo. En cuanto a Gabriel… él nació de Harry, aunque fui yo el que inició el proceso de separación. En esa instancia Harry estaba sufriendo y a punto de desmoronarse, yo no podía permitirlo, mi intención era absorber parte él, la parte temeraria que estaba creando el conflicto… pero Harry se me adelantó, creó y liberó a un nuevo _alter_. Así fue cómo nació Gabriel.

—Y Gabriel está siempre alerta y presto a defenderte. —señaló Snape.

—Es cierto— reconoció Silas con un esbozo de sonrisa— Y nada hay de sorprendente en que sea así.

_Humph…_, bufó Gabriel.

—¿Cómo es posible que Harry pueda absorber a otros _alter_? —preguntó Snape.

—Él es el anfitrión y en esencia es mi igual. Tiene todas las habilidades que tengo yo, si bien dado que yo soy la personalidad nuclear, soy yo el que tiene la última palabra. Harry puede crear _alter_, Gabriel y Kit, y puede reasimilarlos, Kit y Rose. Por eso cuando yo digo que realmente no importa, lo estoy diciendo en serio. No tiene importancia quién es el núcleo y quién el anfitrión. Es indiferente. Esencialmente somos la misma persona.

—Cierto en parte, pero no respecto al tratamiento. —argumentó Severus frunciendo el ceño— Deberías haberme dicho todo esto desde el principio.

_¡Eso, eso!_, gruñó Gabriel expresando su acuerdo con Snape.

—No cambia nada respecto de la terapia de Harry. —replicó Silas— Vos te mostrate de acuerdo en que fuera yo el manejara el asunto de Kit. Y Boy tiene que ser tratado aparte. Vos te ocupás de Harry y de Boy. Yo me ocupo de mí. Nada cambia.

—Pero estás dejando de lado el hecho fundamental de que vos no estás dispuesto a integrarte con tus otras personalidades. Y eso es un gran obstáculo para la curación, ¿no te parece? —dijo Snape desdeñoso.

—Mirá, yo soy consciente de que lo mejor sería volver a ser una unidad íntegra y completa, pero por el momento no es posible ni aconsejable.

Silas se puso de pie caminó hasta una de las paredes, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó. —No es posible integrar a Boy, Boy es demente y no hay certeza de que algún día pueda rehabilitarse. Tampoco es aconsejable que me integre con Harry. Nuestra posición en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico es muy inestable. ¿Qué pasaría si repentinamente cambiara el modo de comportarse? Y en cuanto a Gabriel, también es desaconsejable que nos integremos él y yo, interferiría seriamente con mis funciones reguladoras.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que la separación de tu… inocencia… como vos la llamás… te hace mucho más proclive a te encamines por el rumbo que te llevará a la perdición… yo ya te lo había advertido, Silas… ¡Es preciso que te integres con Harry!

Silas ya estaba harto de todo eso. Sus ojos ya no lucían cansados, sino duros y fríos. —No me importa, Snape. No sé cuánto más claro querés que te lo ponga. No me importa lo que vos pienses que es mejor para mí. Vos sos sólo uno más de mis profesores. Y si bien reconozco toda la ayuda que nos has prestado y seguís prestándonos, el papel que podés llegar a jugar en nuestra vida tiene sus límites. No tengo inconveniente en que sigas trabajando con Harry y con Boy, pero yo no voy a hacer terapia con vos. Es una decisión definitiva e irrenunciable, mi decisión. Y si vos no podés aceptar eso entonces creo que llegó el momento de que nos vayamos.

Severus se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso en falso. Lo había acorralado, algo que Silas no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Y era una suerte que Silas hubiese reaccionado tan contenido, quizá porque estaba exhausto. La estrategia que había adoptado era equivocada, tendría que pensar mucho y desplegar otra. Ahora contaba con más información, que todavía no había analizado detenidamente.

Lo más sensato era ceder por el momento. Asintió con un breve gesto y canceló los encantamientos que bloqueaban la puerta.

oOo

Silas entró en la habitación y acerrojó mágicamente la puerta. Lamentaba haberle contado tanto a Snape pero no había tenido otra opción, necesitaba sacárselo de encima. Lo habría tenido respirándole en el cuello constantemente y no podía permitir una distracción de ese tipo cuando tenía tantas cosas entre manos que requerían mucha atención.

Y Gabriel lo habría atosigado igual o más, así que era mejor que él también se hubiera enterado. Probablemente, si no hubiera estado tan cansado le habría soltado una sarta de embustes a Snape y luego le habría dicho la verdad a Gabriel. Pero bueno, las cosas se habían dado de otro modo.

Se desvistió, se puso el piyama, se acostó y suspiró. Su natural inclinación habría sido mentirle también a Gabriel. Pero algún eco de la moraleja de la historia de Snape le había quedado. Y Silas estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para confiar en el estúpido Gryffindor. Podía entender que había algo de cierto en las razones de Snape, despojarse de todo sentimiento podía llegar a constituir un peligro para todos ellos. Ésa era otra razón importante que justificaba que Harry estuviera en la posición de anfitrión. Y aunque había veces en que Silas opinaba diferente de Harry, generalmente se avenía a lo que Harry decidiera.

¿Acaso no había dejado que Harry eligiera a sus amigos? Y dejaba que Harry estuviera con la gente que quería a pesar de que a él lo fastidiaban. Él era inteligente y se manejaba con lógica y controlaba sus propias debilidades y las de los otros _alter_. Y estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al respecto. ¿Para qué cambiar las cosas si así como estaban, estaban bien?

Se dejó deslizar hacia el interior empujando a Harry suavemente al exterior. Gabriel lo estaba esperando en la sala común, de brazos cruzados y con muy mala cara.

Silas adoptó una expresión análoga. —¿Qué hay, Gabriel? ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

Gabriel dudó un momento entre si ponerse a gritarle enojado por haberle mentido o si encogerse de hombros puesto que después de todo nada había cambiado. Optó por lo segundo porque Silas estaba exhausto y abrumarlo con imprecaciones lo pondría peor.

—No tengo ningún problema en aceptar toda esta mierda de núcleo y anfitrión porque sinceramente me importan un rábano esas boludeces. Sea de una forma o de otra yo siempre voy a seguir acá para ayudar y defender. Pero no puedo aceptar que te niegues a dormir hasta que _literalmente_ te desmayás de cansancio.

—Sí, mamá. —respondió Silas sarcástico.

—Hablo en serio, Sy. Decime lo que está pasando. —dijo Gabriel con una nota amenazadora en el tono.

Silas no contestó de inmediato pero cuando Gabriel ya estaba sopesando la posibilidad de ponerse a pelear para sacarle a la fuerza las respuestas, Silas suspiró y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón. —¿No te parece que ya hablé demasiado por esta noche?

Gabriel encogió los hombros. —¿Planeabas ir a acostarte?

—No precisamente.

—Entonces tenés tiempo para terminar de contarme todo. —dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa pícara— No tenés nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Se trata esto de una extorsión solapada, Gabriel?

—Por una buena causa estoy dispuesto a usar cualquier recurso a mi disposición. —contestó Gabriel riendo.

—Quizá convendría ponerte algunos límites. —comentó Silas distraído.

—Entonces, —retomó Gabriel adoptando un tono serio— ¿cuáles son esas cosas que te han mantenido sin dormir últimamente?

—Te lo voy a contar con una condición. Que me jures por tu honor que no vas a hablar nunca de esto con nadie. —demandó Silas.

—Te lo juro. —prometió Gabriel.

Silas pensó un instante el mejor modo para presentarle las cosas. Estaba dispuesto a confiar en el Gryffindor pero sólo hasta cierto punto, los intercambios epistolares con Draco no formaban parte de la lista. —Estoy preocupado por lo que presencié en la visión. Hace unos días leí en el diario que Bertha Jorkins está desaparecida. Ella trabaja o trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores y había estado actuando de manera muy rara durante cierto tiempo. Le autorizaron unas semanas de licencia y después desapareció. Temen que esté muerta. Yo sospecho que era la mujer que Voldemort mató en la visión.

—¿Es por eso que vos sos el que tiene las visiones? ¿Por qué sos el núcleo?

—Sí. —contestó Silas con fastidio— ¿Querés que te siga contando o no?

—Sí, sí… quiero… —dijo Gabriel alzando las manos— Seguí, no voy a volver a interrumpirte.

Silas lo miró con incredulidad pero prosiguió. —Me preocupa la posibilidad de que Voldemort esté por hacer una movida importante. Sabemos que está de regreso en Inglaterra y que Wormtail lo está ayudando. Las cuestiones son: ¿Qué era lo que sabía la mujer? ¿Quién había usado el encantamiento de memoria? Lo más probable es que haya sido un mortífago.

—No me gusta nada. —dijo Gabriel frunciendo el ceño— Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Preocuparte por eso y no dormir te va a debilitar. Te conviene descansar para estar en condiciones cuando la ocasión de actuar se presente.

—Reaccionar sin pensar según se presenten las cosas, es tu modus operandi. —dijo Silas desdeñoso— El mío es planear todo con anticipación _antes_ de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

—Silas, tan pronto tengamos más información, vamos a poder planear algo. Pero vos necesitás dormir. ¿Por qué no volvés a la cama?

Silas vaciló por un instante, pero sabía lo testarudo que era Gabriel y que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, finalmente cedió. Se retiró a su habitación pero no pudo dormir. El conocía más información de la que había compartido con Gabriel. Estaba seguro de que había un complot de los mortífagos en marcha.

Esperó una hora y se aseguró de que Gabriel estuviera durmiendo antes de volver a salir. Fue a la biblioteca y se puso a practicar Oclumencia. Existía la posibilidad que le llegara un nuevo mensaje de Draco a la medianoche.

oOo

Los diez días que faltaban para el cumpleaños de los chicos transcurrieron sin sobresaltos. Severus no trato de presionar a Silas y Silas prefirió adoptar un perfil bajo, más que nada porque estaba cansado. Seguía durmiendo poco a pesar de la insistencia de Gabriel que quería hacerlo descansar a toda costa.

Harry y Neville continuaron con su rutina habitual de entrenamiento y estudio, los dos ignorantes de lo que Severus había descubierto sobre Silas. Severus sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decírselo a Harry, pero entrtanto prefería esperar hasta que decidiera algún curso de acción factible de aplicar con Silas.

Los chicos habían avanzado mucho con el estudio para ser animagi. Primero tenían que conocer a fondo la naturaleza del encantamiento y los cambios biológicos y psicológicos que inducía. Después iban a tener que preparar una poción reveladora muy compleja que no podía comprarse, la tenía que preparar el que la iba a usar, de lo contrario resultaba inefectiva. Una vez que la poción les revelara su animal interior iban a tener que estudiar exhaustivamente la biología del animal en cuestión. Por último iban a tener que pronunciar el encantamiento de manera efectiva la primera vez, si fallaban la transformación animagus quedaría vedada para ellos de por vida. Estaban a mitad del segundo paso, aprendiendo a preparar la poción. Por suerte las habilidades de ambos en Pociones habían mejorado mucho, Neville por haber ganado mucha más confianza en sí mismo y Harry porque había incorporado los conocimientos de cocina y de Botánica de Rose.

En las otras áreas de entrenamiento también les estaba yendo bien. Aunque no era Harry sino Gabriel el que practicaba combate con Severus.

Remus venía casi a diario para entrenar a Neville, a veces se quedaba el resto del día para compartir más tiempo con ellos. Sirius estaba mucho mejor y volvería a quedarse en casa el día antes del cumpleaños. Él y Remus se encargarían de cuidar a Harry hasta el 1º de septiembre después de que Severus se reintegrara a cumplir sus funciones en Hogwarts el 7 de agosto.

Harry y Neville pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, sabían que pronto iban a tener que separarse durante un mes.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que tengas que irte dentro de dos días. —dijo Harry suspirando. Neville estaba sentado contra el respaldar de la cama y Harry recostado boca abajo.

—El tiempo pasó tan rápido. —dijo Neville, cambió de posición, se recostó junto a Harry y le pasó un brazo rodeándole la espalda— Pero va a hacerme bien volver durante algunas semanas a mi casa. El entrenamiento diario me está matando.

—Te entiendo muy bien. —dijo Harry— Pero nos va a resultar muy útil en el futuro, vale la pena.

—No lo dudo. Estas semanas no fueron nada fáciles pero yo no cambiaría nada.

—Llevás mucho tiempo sin cortarte. —dijo Harry con cautela. Neville se puso un poco tenso.

—No sentí la necesidad. Con un poco de suerte quizá no vuelva a recurrir a eso… aunque a veces lo extraño… pero ya no lo necesito como antes. Creo que comprendí muchas cosas, Remus me ayudó mucho. Aprendí que puedo ser fuerte y que yo soy el que elijo qué hacer con mi vida…

—Estoy muy contento. —dijo Harry— Porque ahora te sentís más seguro… y también porque dejaste de cortarte.

—Gracias, Harry.

—¿Te querés quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Los dos se metieron debajo de las mantas.

—Buenas noches, Nev.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

oOo

Silas se bajó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Neville roncaba suavemente. Cuando la abrió el pájaro de Draco entró y fue a posarse en el respaldo de una silla. Desvió la cabeza hacia la cama y luego miró a Silas, un brillo intencionado parecía habérsele encendido en los ojos.

—Pajarraco de mente podrida. —masculló Silas. Controló el mensaje como lo hacía habitualmente y después lo desató. El búho voló hacia la ventana y ululó con ecos de risa antes de desaparecer. Silas apretó los labios con desdén. No era sorprendente, sin embargo, era el ave de Draco seguramente esa veta estúpida se le había pegado de su amo.

_Querido Shadow:_

_¿Prófugo con un ex convicto inocente? ¡Merlín, tu vida es un sinfín de vicisitudes peligrosas! Todavía no me explico por qué te preocupaste tanto por ese pollo gigantesco. Y es increíble la suerte que tenés. Debés de tener un dios personal cuidándote… ¡una tormenta mágica te salvó de los dementors! Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido, Shadow. A estas alturas deberías haberte muerto una docena de veces, ¡tenés más vidas que los gatos!_

_Elegí una historia interesante como pago por el relato de tus aventuras del año pasado. Empieza en Azkaban. ¿Te acordás de que te había comentado sobre rumores de otro que se había fugado? Mi padre hizo algunas discretas averiguaciones, Barty Crouch, Jr. fue el último prisionero que murió, hace unos meses. Si alguien se escapó fingiendo su propia muerte tiene que tratarse de él._

_La historia de Junior es muy interesante. Su padre es un mago de la luz, político encumbrado y muy estimado. Es el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Durante la primera guerra, Junior fue sindicado como mortífago durante el interrogatorio de otro de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Junior lo negó pero luego se fueron sumando muchas más pruebas en su contra. Lo sentenciaron a Azkaban. Al final del juicio, Junior alardeó ante todos que el Señor Oscuro lo vengaría._

_Su padre iba a visitarlo al principio, se negaba a aceptar que su hijo se hubiera vuelto maligno. Con el tiempo las visitas fueron haciéndose más espaciadas y finalmente cesaron por completo. Esto ocurrió hace varios años. La fuga de Junior no es de público conocimiento y de los pocos que saben, ninguno tiene idea de quién lo ayudó, ni de dónde se encuentra actualmente._

_Fascinante, ¿no es verdad? Es posible que tu padrino pueda aportarte algún dato adicional, él estaba prisionero por entonces, quizá oyó algo. Si llegaras a enterarte de algo más me encantaría que me lo comunicaras, ¡detesto los cabos sueltos!_

_Tuyo,_

_Serpentine_

Silas frunció el ceño. Así que Junior había sido un mortífago fanático y Bertha de alguna forma se había enterado de que se había escapado. Voldemort se había enterado violándole la mente y había decidido ir a reunirse con su fiel servidor… para que lo ayudara con sus planes… planes que podrían estar relacionados con la Copa Mundial o con el Torneo. Y que seguramente implicaban la muerte de Harry y todos ellos.

De repente se sintió muy cansado y decidió irse a dormir. Pero necesitaba pensar sobre qué contestarle a Draco. Se le habían acabado las historias. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de entretener al rubio, para mantener la fuente de información activa. Pero iba a tener que manejarse con astucia porque no quería revelarle nada de importancia.

oOo


	27. Hola Padfoot, adiós Neville

**Mente rota, alma quebrada**

**Hola Padfoot, adiós Neville**

Harry y Neville fueron despertados abruptamente a la mañana siguiente cuando Sirius irrumpió en la habitación portando regalos, llevaba tantos entre los brazos que la pila le tapaba la cara.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, chicos! —saludó dejando caer los paquetes sobre la cama.

—Pero… pero si no es hasta mañana… —farfulló Neville con desconcierto. Había paquetes de todos los tamaños, algunos muy grandes otros pequeñitos.

—Mañana ya no vas a estar acá. —señaló Sirius sonriendo— Y queremos celebrar con vos también… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Gracias, Sirius! —exclamó Harry riendo contento— ¿Todos estos son para nosotros?

—Así es. —confirmó Sirius y con un salto acrobático se subió a la cama cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón que se sacudió haciendo rebotar a los chicos. Las risas se multiplicaron.

Neville vio a Remus que había entrado un momento antes y amagó a bajarse de la cama para ir a saludarlo. Pero Remus se le adelantó, tomó carrera y lo tacleó haciéndolo caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sirius y los dos adultos atacaron con una artillería de cosquillas. Cuando finalmente cedieron dos minutos después, Harry y Neville estaban jadeantes de risa.

—Entonces… ¿cuáles son los de Neville y cuáles los míos? —preguntó Harry cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aliento.

—Los de cinta dorada son tuyos y los de cinta roja los de Neville. —explicó Sirius empujando los paquetes en dirección a ellos— ¿Y a qué están esperando? ¡Desenvuélvanlos!

—¿Ahora? —dijo Harry dubitativo— Quiero que esté Severus.

—No es navidad, Padfoot. —dijo Remus riendo— No tienen que abrirlos enseguida.

Sirius gimió con exagerado dramatismo. —¡Pero eso es tan… aburrido! ¿Y a quién le importa Snape? Abrilos ahora.

—Sirius… —lo reconvino Harry si bien en tono de broma.

—Oh… está bien… me voy a comportar… —se resignó Sirius haciendo un puchero. Y se bajó de la cama de un salto. —Dense prisa y bajen, pueden desenvolverlos durante el desayuno.

oOo

Cuando entraron al comedor, Sirius estaba subido a la mesa colgando guirnaldas y globos usando la varita. Remus estaba tratando de convencerlo de que ya había demasiadas decoraciones.

—¡Por supuesto que no son suficientes, Moony! Catorce años se cumplen una sola vez en la vida. ¡Y todavía faltan las serpentinas!

—¡Bajate ya mismo de mi mesa, Black! —bramó la voz de Severus que acababa de entrar. Los chicos se sobresaltaron y se les cayeron varios regalos de los que portaban entre las manos. Sirius estaba por protestar, pero Remus lo agarró y lo bajó de la mesa como si no pesara nada.

—Ésta me la vas a pagar, Moony.

—Pongan todos esos paquetes afuera en un rincón. —les ordenó Severus a los chicos, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Severus tomó asiento en la cabecera como era habitual y los chicos uno a cada lado, también como siempre. Remus se sentó del otro lado de Neville y Sirius del otro lado de Harry. Omi apareció y empezó a servir.

—¿Los platos están canturreando el _Cumpleaños feliz_, Omi? —demandó Severus con voz peligrosa.

—Sí, amo. —respondió el elfo temeroso— El señor Sirius los trajo, ¿prefiere que los reemplace por la porcelana habitual?

—¿Dónde perdiste tu espíritu cumpleañero, Snape? —intervino Sirius— Apenas si es un susurro, ¿a qué tanto remilgo? ¿Y ya los felicitaste?

—Lo haré cuando sea apropiado. —replicó Severus desdeñoso— Los demás que hagan lo que quieran, pero yo prefiero una vajilla muda.

—Sí, amo. —dijo Omi y le reemplazó el plato de inmediato.

Severus se puso a comer ignorando por completo a todos los otros. Sirius le hizo unas morisquetas burlonas, Remus lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Neville bajó la cabeza para disimular la sonrisa, pero Harry se volvió a mirarlo rogándole con los ojos que no lo hiciera enojar. Sirius suspiró y se avino.

—Entonces… ¿qué les gustaría hacer hoy? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

—No podemos tener una fiesta como se debe, ni tampoco podemos ir a algún lado divertido, pero eso no significa que tengamos que aburrirnos. Podemos buscar alternativas para pasarla estupendo. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara y cómplice.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Neville y vos podrían desafiar a Sirius a una competencia en la sala de juegos. —sugirió Remus— A este viejo le está haciendo falta ponerse en forma, la práctica no le va a venir mal.

—¡Viejos son los trapos, che! —reacciónó Sirius fingiéndose muy ofendido y le arrojó un pancito a la cara.

—Parece una muy buena idea. —dijo Harry. Mucho le hubiese gustado invitar a Severus, pero ya había detectado que no estaba de humor. —¿Te parece que podamos vencerlo, Nev?

—Hum… no sé… pero es lo más probable.

—Te voy a hacer tragar esas palabras. No se ha inventado juego en el que yo no sobresalga. —replicó Sirius.

—Excepto cualquier juego que requiera el uso del cerebro. —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie. Y antes de que Sirius pudiera responderle nada salió del comedor.

Sirius empezó a mascullar insultos por lo bajo.

—Pará con eso. —dijo Harry castigándolo con un suave golpe en el brazo— Dejate de refunfuñar y vayamos a jugar.

Se pasaron varias horas en la sala de juegos. Nadie pudo vencer a Harry en Horda de snitches, pero a Remus le faltó muy poco. Sirius se impuso en Blaster y Remus en el juego de esquivar. Por su parte, Neville fue el vencedor en el ajedrez de cuatro. Todos se divirtieron a mares.

—¡Nos olvidamos de los regalos! —exclamó Sirius después de felicitar a Neville con un abrazo por la victoria ajedrecística.

Salieron corriendo y bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras.

—¡No están! —exclamó Harry señalando el rincón vacío.

—¿¡Cómo…!?

Harry, llamó a Omi. —¿Dónde están los regalos?

—Sobre la mesa en la sala de estar, joven Harry. ¿Los jóvenes van a desenvolverlos ahora?

—Sí, Omi. ¿Podrías avisarle a Severus, por favor?

—Por supuesto. —respondió el elfo y desapareció con un pop.

—Oh, Harry… —se quejó Sirius— ¿Para qué lo mandaste a avisarle?

—Severus es mi mentor, Siri. Y yo lo quiero. Y quiero que comparta este momento con nosotros.

Sirius lo miró muy decepcionado y había estado a punto de decir algo, pero Remus lo previno con una severa mirada desaprobadora. Sirius cerró la boca resignado y para aliviar la tensión generada exclamó: —¡El último cola de perro! —y partió corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

Unos minutos más tarde, los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón con la pila de paquetes sobre el suelo delante de ellos. Sirius y Remus estaban de pie animándolos a que empezaran a abrirlos. Severus se había ubicado, también de pie, pero más alejado, junto a la chimenea.

Harry le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y alzó el primer paquete. Neville hizo otro tanto.

—A mí no deberían haberme regalado nada. —dijo arrugando la frente.

Harry le dio un leve coscorrón. —No empieces con eso. Ahora sos parte de la familia.

—Harry tiene razón. —dijo Remus— Y tenés que aceptarlos o Sirius y yo nos ofenderíamos.

—Y vos no serías capaz de algo así… —agregó Sirius sonriendo malicioso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Harry, abrí el tuyo primero.

Harry procedió a desenvolverlo. Era una caja de madera de cerezo. Cuando la abrió brotó música de piano que inundó el ambiente. —¡Gracias! —exclamó Harry encantado.

—Sabemos que tocás de oído. —dijo Sirius— Y nos pareció una buena forma para que aprendas los clásicos. Mirá adentro…

Había una lista de varias decenas de piezas musicales.

—Basta que pronuncies el nombre de la pieza y la música cambiará.

—¡Es genial! ¡Gracias! —repitió, saltó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlos. Los dos rieron complacidos y lo instaron a que siguiera con los otros paquetes.

—Tu turno, Neville.

Neville recibió artículos para dibujo, un par de zapatillas deportivas y un rosal rarísimo que daba flores de color violeta. Aparte de la caja musical, Harry recibió una remera y una camisa. Los dos recibieron sendos barriletes y bicicletas. Harry gritó entusiasmado, ¡no veía la hora de aprender a andar!, Neville, en cambio mostró cierto recelo ante el extraño vehículo.

Severus se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo hasta que Harry abrió el último regalo: tres entradas para la final de la Copa Mundial.

—No. —dijo Severus cortante, todos se volvieron a mirarlo— No puede ir. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Pero si va a haber un mundo de gente! —protestó Sirius fastidiado— Y podemos pasar totalmente inadvertidos usando encantamientos cosméticos o polijugos.

—¡Hay cientos de razones por las que no debe ir! —bramó Severus— Pero las tres más importantes son la Orden, los aurores y los mortífagos.

—Sirius… —intervino Remus frunciendo el ceño— ya habíamos hablado extensivamente sobre este asunto…

—No, Remus. —porfió Sirius— Esta vez no voy a ceder. Harry tiene catorce años y tiene derecho a hacer las cosas que hacen todos los chicos de su edad. Y hasta ahora no ha podido por una razón u otra. Harry merece ir, esto es algo que no se puede perder. ¡Le fascina el quidditch! ¡Es un buscador talentoso!

—Ya habrá otras ocasiones… —dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza— En este momento es muy riesgoso…

—Por favor no se peleen… —rogó Harry con ojos húmedos— Siri, me encanta el regalo. Pero todavía no domino bien del todo la Oclumencia. No sé si voy a poder soportar a una multitud como ésa.

—No, Harry. —dijo Sirius y se le arrodilló al lado encima de los envoltorios descartados— Vos nunca fuiste a un juego como éste. Te aseguro que no es algo que quieras perderte. El mundial sólo se lleva a cabo cada cinco años y pasarán décadas hasta la próxima vez que la final tenga lugar en Inglaterra. Hay tres entradas, dos adultos pueden acompañarte. Y para entonces ya vas a manejar bien la Oclumencia, Snape no te permitiría volver a Hogwarts si no fuera así.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia Severus. Percibió un halo de contrariedad y moderado fastidio… pero se mezclaba con algo más… era claro que él también quería que Harry pudiera ir.

—Tengo serias dudas de que esta excursión pueda ser posible. —dijo Severus finalmente— Pero si Black logra convencerme de que vas a estar seguro, daré mi autorización. Aunque las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son mínimas, convendría que no te forjaras demasiadas esperanzas.

Sirius estaba por agregar algo pero Remus lo atajó poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. —Dejalo para otro día, Padfoot, hoy es para celebrar.

—Está bien. —concedió Sirius con renuencia.

—Abrí mi regalo para vos. —sugirió Neville para distender la atmósfera.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Harry recuperando la sonrisa.

—¡Omi! —llamó Neville— En realidad es de parte de los dos. —aclaró.

—Feliz cumpleaños para los dos jóvenes. —chilló Omi muy entusiasmado y le entregó a Harry un paquete.

—Gracias, Omi. —dijo Harry y procedió a desenvolverlo. Era un álbum de fotografías encuadernado en cuero. Lo abrió y contuvo una exclamación de asombro dichoso. Había muchas fotos del verano anterior y de ese verano. Dejó el álbum a un lado y envolvió al elfo en un apretado abrazo, los ojos cargados con lágrimas de emoción.

—Es un regalo estupendo, Omi, gracias.

Luego se volvió hacia Neville y lo abrazó también. —Gracias, Nev, es maravilloso.

—Me alegra que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano. Omi… ¿podrías traer el regalo de Neville? Éste también es de parte de Omi y de mi parte.

Omi asintió, al elfo también se le había escapado una lágrima, y desapareció con un pop. Regresó unos segundos más tarde portando un sobre que le entregó a Neville.

Neville los miró con algo de desconcierto pero procedió a abrirlo. Del interior sacó una breve nota y dos pases para una extensiva visita al Centro Herbologístico. La cara se le iluminó de alegría. Era uno de los centros de investigación en Herbología más grandes del mundo. Neville siempre había deseado poder visitarlo pero las listas de espera eran larguísimas.

—¿Cómo…? —farfulló encantado, todavía no podía creerlo.

—Digamos que Omi y yo tenemos algunas conexiones. —respondió Harry sonriendo.

—Harry… yo… esto es…

—Gabe y Sy ayudaron también. Les pregunte si tenían alguna idea y Gabe dijo: "Le gustan las plantas, algo por ese lado". Y luego Silas agregó: "Hay un complejo de investigación especializado en Herbología" Después hablé con Omi al respecto… él conoce a varios de los elfos que trabajan en el Centro. Lo demás no fue difícil.

—¡Es extraordinario! Gracias Silas, Gabriel… Omi y Harry…

Neville abarcó al elfo y a Harry en un abrazo triple.

—Los pases son para la próxima semana, Neville. La visita guiada es exhaustiva, completarla toma tres días. Ya hablé con tu abuela, ella te acompañará, se mostró muy contenta cuando se lo comuniqué.

—¡Gracias, Remus! —exclamó Neville, saltó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo.

Cuando las efusividades pasaron, intervino Sirius: — ¿Quién quiere probar las bicicletas? —invitó.

—¡Yo! —gritó Harry poniéndose de pie y también hizo parar a Neville agarrándolo del brazo— ¡Vamos, Nev, no puede ser tan difícil porque hasta Dudley aprendió!

No resultó tan fácil como Harry había pensado, pero aprender a andar en bicicleta también tenía su lado divertido. Pasaron más de dos horas de intentos hasta que los dos pudieron mantenerse sin caerse. Remus fue muy paciente y los ayudó todo lo que pudo, Sirius, en cambio, fue poco lo que hizo para ayudar no paraba de reírse cada vez que se caían… y fueron muchas veces. Sufrieron muchos golpes y les quedaron varios moretones, pero valió la pena porque finalmente aprendieron.

Para entonces todos estaban con hambre, llamaron a Omi para que les trajera comida e hicieron un picnic. Harry lamentó que Severus no estuviera presente, pero sabía que de nada hubiese servido invitarlo, se habría negado. Después de comer pasaron a remontar los barriletes, fue el turno de ellos de reírse, Sirius era pésimo para manejarlos, se enredaba constantemente con el cordel y terminaba cayéndose.

Cuando el sol ya estaba poniéndose, volvieron a la casa para bañarse y cambiarse. Cuando entraron al comedor para la cena, Severus ya estaba sentado esperándolos. Harry le sonrió y Severus le devolvió la sonrisa. La conversación giró sobre las actividades de la tarde, más que nada consistió en intercambios de pullas y burlas mutuas. El postre fue una torta inmensa que había preparado Omi, adornada con catorce velitas. Harry y Neville las apagaron juntos. Omi tomó fotos.

—¿Que deseo pidieron? —preguntó Sirius cuando Omi procedió a cortar la torta y a servir los trozos.

—No se puede decir… ¡no se cumplirían!

—Oh… por favor… —rogó Sirius con dramatismo.

Pero los chicos no dieron el brazo a torcer. La fiesta se prolongó amena una hora más hasta que los chicos empezaron a mostrar signos de sueño. Severus se despidió y se retiró. Remus y Sirius acompañaron a los chicos hasta sus habitaciones. Remus fue con Neville y Sirius con Harry.

—La pasé muy bien, Siri. —le dijo Harry ya acostado mientras lo arropaba.

—Me alegro, pichón, yo también la pasé muy bien. —dijo Sirius y le dio un beso en la frente— Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y lo besó en la mejilla— Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Y ahora a dormir.

oOo

Harry se despertó a medianoche. La varita había empezado a zumbar, la acalló sonriendo. Se levantó y bajó hasta la salita en puntas de pie. Severus le sonrió cuando lo oyó entrar, con la mano le indicó el sillón para que se sentara, Harry primero fue a darle un abrazo, después tomó asiento.

—¿Pasaste un buen día?

—Muy bueno. —respondió Harry, los ojos le brillaban felices detrás de los cristales de los anteojos— ¡Y qué bueno que me esperaste levantado! Se me ocurrió que podrías haberte olvidado.

—¡Como habría podido…! —lo reconvino Severus frunciendo el ceño y le indicó con un gesto de la mano los regalos que había sobre la mesa. —Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry fue a abrirlos. Ron y Hagrid le habían mandado sendas tortas. Hermione una tarjeta, un libro y una larga carta en la que se disculpaba, le decía que respetaba sus deseos, que se trataba de su vida y que tenía derecho a decidir qué era lo mejor para él y que nadie estaba autorizado a interferir. Le pedía perdón y esperaba que Harry siguiera considerándola su amiga. Harry sonrió complacido y dejó la carta a un lado.

El regalo de Omi era una bufanda blanca que hacía juego con la capa y los guantes que Severus le había regalado el verano anterior. Omi se hizo presente cuando Harry lo llamó y se emocionó mucho cuando Harry lo abrazó agradeciéndole el regalo. —No tendrías que haberme regalado nada más, con el álbum ya era más que suficiente, es fabuloso, y la bufanda también.

—Es muy poco, joven Harry. —dijo Omi secándose una lágrima— Me habría gustado regalarle algo más importante. Es una pena que el joven Neville se tenga ir. Omi se siente tan feliz de tenerlos en la casa… y el amo también.

—Bueno, yo todavía no me voy a ir. Y más adelante trataré de volver lo más frecuentemente posible.

Omi le sonrió y se retiró.

Severus carraspeó, sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel plateado y se lo entregó. —Gracias. —dijo Harry, tomó asiento, pero no hizo ademán de abrirlo de inmediato.

—¿Te parece que Nev va a estar bien en su casa? Últimamente acá había ganado tanta seguridad y estaba tan contento.

—La seguridad no la va a perder de un día para el otro. —lo tranquilizó Severus— Creo que va a estar bien… y si llegara a recurrir a viejos hábitos, sé que el lobo y vos se ocuparan de recordarle lo bien que le fue estas semanas y que hay otras maneras de manejar los problemas.

—No quisiera que terminara el verano. —dijo Harry con añoranza— Me gustaría poder quedarme acá con vos y Nev… y no tener que volver a Hogwarts.

—Esta casa siempre estará abierta para vos, Harry. Es posible que las cosas se pongan algo difíciles en Hogwarts, pero siempre vas a poder volver aquí.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y bajó la vista al regalo. Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente. Era una pequeña caja de madera oscura. Dentro había una pulsera y un anillo, ambos de plata, la pulsera era muy parecida a la que le había dado el año anterior, el anillo era una simple banda plateada. Harry se lo probó en el anular, pero le quedaba grande, lo pasó al mayor y le calzó perfecto.

—Es precioso, Severus.

Severus se le acercó sin decir nada y sacó la pulsera que seguía en la caja. Tomó la mano de Harry y se la abrochó alrededor de la muñeca. El broche desapareció de inmediato. —Al igual que el del año pasado, si necesitaras convocarme bastará que lo rompas. En cuanto al anillo, es un traslador especial, si dejás caer una gota de tu sangre sobre el metal y pronunciás las palabras "llevame a casa", te transportará de inmediato adonde esté su gemelo.

Severus sacó de un bolsillo un cuadrito que sobre un fondo de terciopelo color crema sostenía un anillo idéntico al que Harry llevaba puesto en el dedo. Harry sabía adónde lo iba a colgar, en la pared de su habitación junto a la cama. Se puso de pie y con ojos llorosos abrazó a Severus por la cintura.

—Muchas gracias, Severus. Esto significa tanto para mí.

Severus carraspeó. —¿Querés que le ponga un encantamiento para que no lo pierdas?

—Sí, por favor.

Severus alzó la varita y murmuró unas palabras. —Gracias. —dijo Harry.

—Ya basta de repetir eso. —se quejó irritable con el típico gesto de la mano— No es nada…

Harry sonrió, volvió al sillón y se acurrucó sobre uno de los lados. —¿Pasaste un buen verano? Seguramente no te parecieron vacaciones. El trabajo para la Orden… y ocupaste el resto del tiempo enseñándonos… y dentro de unos días vas a tener que volver a Hogwarts.

—Creeme lo que te digo, enseñarles a Longbottom y a vos fue muy distinto de las clases que tengo que dar en la escuela. Esto fue mucho más fácil y más ameno.

Harry soltó una breve risa. —¿Te gusta enseñar o preferirías pasarte casi todo el tiempo trabajando en pociones?

—Depende. —dijo Severus, tomó asiento en una silla y desvió los ojos hacia la chimenea. —Cuando tengo un alumno prometedor, enseñar es un placer. Además, disfruté muchísimo enseñándoles duelo a ustedes. Es muy difícil encontrar a un alumno que se interese y tenga dotes para las pociones. Es por eso que hace varios años le vengo pidiendo al director que me transfiera como profesor de Defensa, pero Dumbledore piensa que no es conveniente porque eso podría interferir negativamente con mis labores de espionaje.

Volvió la cabeza y notó que Harry se había dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios. La mirada de Severus se ablandó. Se paró y fue junto a Harry. Le apartó unas mechas del flequillo y le acarició los cabellos. Había aprendido a respetar a ese chico… y a quererlo. Era algo que lo asustaba un poco, las emociones lo vuelven a uno vulnerable… pero brindan tantas otras compensaciones.

Cargó a Harry en sus brazos. Había ganado bastante peso pero seguía siendo tan liviano. Harry se acurrucó contra su pecho y su hombro pero no se despertó. Severus lo llevó a su habitación para acostarlo.

oOo

Al día siguiente, muy temprano todos estaban frente a la puerta para despedir a Neville, Remus lo iba a llevar de vuelta a su casa.

—¿Empacaste todos los regalos y las ropas nuevas? —le preguntó Harry en un aparte.

—Eso creo. —respondió Neville mordiéndose el labio.

—No te preocupes, si llegara a encontrar algo que te hayas olvidado te lo llevaré a Hogwarts. Feliz cumpleaños, Neville… te quiero mucho… y no te olvides nunca de que sos muy fuerte.

—Te lo prometo. —dijo Neville secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano— Te voy a extrañar, Harry.

—Yo también. Pero nos vamos a reencontrar pronto… hermano mayor. —dijo Harry sonriendo y lo abrazó una vez más.

—Acordate de practicar. —le recomendó Severus.

—Pierda cuidado, señor. Muchas gracias por haberme recibido en su casa y por todo lo que me enseñó.

Severus hizo el habitual gesto desestimando la necesidad de agradecer nada. Harry y Neville intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ya tenemos que irnos. —dijo Remus. Neville asintió.

—Te voy a escribir. —dijo Harry despidiéndolo con la mano.

—Yo también. —dijo Neville y un momento después Remus y él desaparicionaron.

Sirius suspiró triste. —Es un buen chico, lo voy a extrañar.

—Lo volveremos a ver pronto. —dijo Harry tratando de reír pero tuvo que secarse unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Esto no significa que vas a estudiar menos. —intervino Severus— El programa de actividades seguirá igual que antes.

—Oh… aflojá un poco, Snape. —dijo Sirius poniéndole mala cara.

—No, está todo bien. —dijo Harry— No preciso unos días de descanso. Y lo cierto es que disfruto de todas las actividades y todavía me queda mucho que aprender antes de volver a Hogwarts. Pero podemos pasar tiempo juntos y divertirnos en mis horas libres… que son… de una a dos de la tarde y las horas después de la cena, de seis y media a nueve… porque a las nueve tengo otra hora de terapia.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Y yo qué voy a hacer el resto del tiempo?

—Podrías aprovechar para estudiar también. —sugirió Severus— Hay toda una biblioteca a tu disposición. Y está la sala de duelos para prácticas. Pero eso sí, si llegaras a dañar algún libro, lo vas a lamentar, Black. Vamos Harry.

Sirius se quedó solo y para nada contento. Detestaba tener que admitirlo pero a Snape razón no le faltaba… había perdido doce años en Azkaban, le hacía falta ponerse al día. Suspiró muy profundamente y enfiló hacia la biblioteca. Se quedaría leyendo al menos hasta que Remus volviera, le había dicho que tenía que hablar de algo importante con él… esperaba que fuera algo relacionado con Harry porque sabía que había algo serio que le habían estado ocultando.

oOo

Remus no estaba precisamente entusiasmado de hablar del tema con Sirius. Pero ahora que había recuperado cierta estabilidad, tenía derecho de conocer la condición mental de su ahijado. No había ido a pedirle permiso a Severus, pero esa mañana se había llevado a Harry a un breve aparte y le había preguntado si le parecía bien que le contara a Sirius cómo eran realmente las cosas. Harry había vacilado durante un largo instante pero finalmente había accedido. La parte difícil seguía siendo cómo presentarle a Sirius la cuestión… y no quería ni pensar en cómo podría llegar a reaccionar Severus.

—¿Omi? —llamó cuando volvió a la casa.

El elfo apareció al instante. —¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Lupin?

—¿Sabés dónde se encuentra Sirius? —preguntó sonriendo.

—En la biblioteca, señor.

Remus se lo agradeció, el elfo hizo una breve reverencia y desapareció.

—Así que en la biblioteca… hum… —murmuró Remus, Sirius no había sido nunca de los más afectos al estudio… pero quizá era una buena señal, quizá lo iba a encontrar mejor dispuesto para aceptar las novedades que le iba a comunicar.

oOo

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó Sirius. Se había puesto de pie tan de golpe que la silla había caído hacia atrás.

—¡Sirius, por favor! —rogó Remus, pero al mismo tiempo lo miró serio reconviniéndolo— No grites y dejame que te explique.

—¿Qué más hay que explicar, Remus? —gruñó Sirius.

—¿Querés realmente entender lo que le pasa a tu ahijado? —preguntó Remus sin disimular su fastidio— Esto no es nada fácil para ninguno de nosotros y para Harry es mucho más difícil aun.

Sirius dejó caer los hombros, agachó la cabeza y se mesó los cabellos desesperado. Los ojos azules se le habían nublado. Remus se acercó, levantó la silla que se había caído y le indicó que volviera a sentarse. Sirius obedeció dispuesto a escuchar. Remus le contó todo sobre el Trastorno de Personalidades Múltiples y sobre los "tres" _alter_ de Harry. A Demon no lo mencionó.

Cuando terminó se produjo un prolongado silencio, los dos se sentían muy culpables. Nada de eso habría pasado si ellos hubieran estado al lado de Harry para ayudarlo cuando más los necesitaba.

oOo

Apenas entró a la biblioteca se puso muy nervioso. Tuvo que apuntalar sus escudos de Oclumencia porque la culpa y la tristeza que impregnaban el recinto eran tan hondas al punto de ser hirientes. Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en silencio, las cabezas gachas, las miradas perdidas, parecían dos muñecos rotos.

—¿Siri? ¿Remy? —dijo tentativamente apoyándose contra una estantería de libros para sostenerse.

—Harry… —dijo Remus volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta. Trató de sonreírle, pero con poco éxito.

—¿Se sienten bien? —preguntó Harry sin moverse de su posición.

—Por supuesto que sí, pichón. —dijo Sirius y sacudió la cabeza para despejársela al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa un poco más convincente que la de Remus. —¿Ésta es una de tus horas libres?

—No, ésta es la hora para la tarea independiente, estoy estudiando la poción para la transformación animagus.

Harry se les acercó, pero cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. No se animaba a mirar a Sirius directamente. —¿Remus te contó…?

—Sí.

Sirius se puso de pie y lo abrazó. —Perdón, Harry… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa y desconcierto.

—No estuve a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas. Debería haber estado con vos y protegerte. —dijo Sirius con voz quebrada y se puso a llorar.

—No, Sirius, no fue tu culpa. Vos no sabías. Y además te habían metido preso injustamente. No hay nada que perdonar, te lo aseguro.

Entre Harry y Remus lo llevaron de regreso a la silla y lo hicieron sentar. Remus se le arrodilló al lado y le sostuvo un brazo.

—Yo necesito que me perdones, Sirius… no te creí entonces… y dejé que te metieran en ese pozo infernal… y no hice nada…

Sirius desestimó las disculpas sacudiendo la cabeza y hasta logró dejar oír una risa. —Vean, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado… pero podemos jurarnos ahora que en adelante nos cuidaremos unos a otros.

—Lo juro. —declaró Remus asintiendo.

—Yo también lo juro. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—lo juro. —expresó Sirius solemne y los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo— No permitiremos que nada malo vuelva a pasarnos.

Remus fue el primero que se liberó del abrazo y con un pañuelo le secó las mejillas a Harry. —¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos con la poción? Sirius sabe mucho al respecto.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió Harry entusiasmado y fue corriendo a buscar los libros y los apuntes.

oOo

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Sirius decidieron salir a dar un paseo.

A Silas le había fastidiado que le contaran a Sirius; cuanto más gente supiera aumentaban las posibilidades de que la información llegara a sus enemigos. Pero por otro lado, también era una ventaja, ahora podía salir y hacerle a Black varias preguntas. Y también iba a ser impagable verle la expresión a Snape cuando se enterara de que el lobo se lo había contado a Black.

—Parece que va a llover. —dijo Sirius mientras caminaban en dirección al bosquecillo.

—Sí, eso parece. —respondió Silas. El tono que había usado claramente indicaba que no era Harry el que había hablado.

Sirius, se detuvo de repente, giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo anonadado con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Silas riendo— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Me pareció una buena idea salir para presentarme. Yo soy Silas y soy Slytherin.

—¿Qué ratones…? —fue todo lo que logró articular Sirius.

Silas rió una vez más. —Es un dicho muggle. Se aplica cuando alguien se queda sin saber qué decir de golpe debido a alguna emoción intensa.

Sirius cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza. Ya recuperado un poco retomaron la marcha. —Sí, creo que los ratones me habían comido la lengua…

—¿Te molestaría que te hiciera algunas preguntas? —tanteó Silas.

—Adelante. —lo animó Sirius. Todavía no se recuperaba del todo del desconcierto. El cambio era tan manifiesto. Fascinante. Como un mellizo idéntico de Harry o algo así.

—Esa noche en el Antro, mencionaste algo sobre cosas que habías oído en Azkaban… cosas que gritaban los mortífagos en sueños sobre Pettigrew. ¿Hablaban de otras cosas aparte de eso?

—¿Otras cosas como qué? —preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño— ¿Y por qué querés saber?

—Es natural que quiera saber. Voldemort quiso matarme… y los mortífagos son sus seguidores.

—Bueno… los dementors destruyen todos los buenos recuerdos… pero no los malos, se alimentan de esos.

Sirius tragó con dificultad y desvió la vista. —Y sí… algunos mortífagos gritaban cosas sobre Ya Sabés Quién.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Generalmente eran recuerdos de torturas sufridas. Nada que te pueda ser útil.

—¿Hubo algún otro aparte de vos que se haya escapado? ¿Y vos por qué no te escapaste antes?

Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano temblorosa por los cabellos. —No sé… explicar bien lo que pasa cuando uno está encerrado ahí… pensar es muy difícil y uno nunca sabe si está despierto o dormido… pero es un infierno continuo. La única forma de mantenerme más o menos cuerdo fue pasando casi todo el tiempo como perro… y los perros no son buenos para elaborar planes. Creo que fue esa foto de Peter en el diario lo que produjo el cambio… ¡quería destruir al asesino! Y eso me sirvió de vivo incentivo para buscar una forma de escapar.

—Así que el principal motivo fue la venganza. Y no lo que le pudiera pasar a tu ahijado huérfano. —le espetó Silas impiadoso.

Sirius se puso muy pálido. —Harry, yo…

—Silas. —le recordó con un gesto de disgusto— Creo que no es tan difícil acordarse.

Sirius hizo una mueca. Apartó la mirada, se rodeó el torso con los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante. Silas se quedó mirándolo un momento y comprendió que había encarado mal el asunto, enrostrándole lo de los Dursley no le iba a aportar la información que necesitaba. Optó por la vía directa.

—¿Tu celda estaba cerca de la de Barty Crouch, Jr.?

Sirius se incorporó. —¿A qué viene eso? —articuló con vos ronca— ¿Por qué preguntás?

—Es algo importante para mí. —respondió Silas como toda explicación.

—No sé… no creo… pero su padre pasaba por delante de mi celda cuando lo iba a visitar. —Sirius se había puesto a temblar, de repente todos los horribles recuerdos de la prisión volvían todos juntos— Pero después dejo de ir…

—¿Tuvo visitas el día que murió?

—Sí, su padre y su madre… los dos…

Silas sabía que no iba a poder sacarle más información que le resultara útil y dejó de presionarlo. Siguieron caminando en silencio. No convenía que regresaran enseguida, Black estaba muy alterado, no quería que Snape lo viera así, podría despertarle sospechas.

—No debería haberte hecho esas preguntas. —dijo unos minutos después con tono fingidamente contrito— No fue mi intención causarte pesar… olvidate de todo eso.

Sirius recuperó un poco la compostura. —¿Vos me odiás, Silas? ¿Por no haber estado a tu lado cuando tanto me necesitabas?

—No te odio. —declaró Silas con expresión impasible— Tampoco me inspirás simpatía. Indiferencia quizá sea el término más apropiado… o poco más.

Sirius bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Pero entendía los sentimientos amargos de Silas hacia él. Habría entendido incluso si le hubiera expresado su odio.

oOo

Más tarde, esa noche, Sirius pudo finalmente resurgir de la profunda depresión en la que se había sumido luego de la conversación con Silas. Harry lo había invitado a que lo escuchara mientras tocaba el piano. Resultaba increíble que Harry, tan dulce y cariñoso como era, pudiera albergar a un alter tan frío y oscuro. Pero la música sirvió para levantarle el ánimo.

Harry se había dado cuenta lo trastornado que estaba su padrino y sospechaba que Silas debía de tener algo que ver. Había tenido una laguna durante la hora del paseo.

Suspiró y siguió tocando con entusiasmo. Por suerte podía percibir ahora que Sirius ya se sentía mejor. Más tarde cuando se fuera a acostar le preguntaría a Silas qué era lo que había pasado. Pero todavía faltaba la terapia de Boy… deseaba que Sirius pudiera soportarla.

oOo


End file.
